Love thy Enemy
by lovecomyes17
Summary: Separated by different status Otani became a secret agent in search for someone who has cause many crimes and accidents named Risa in order to protect and help her family.What will happen when these two cross pass?Is love more complex than hate?T and M.
1. Preface

**Hey! So this is my other fanfiction story. I think if you guys love it I think I can make this story even better than A life so change and Remember Me. I can make this awesome. I'm just curious. I wanted to see how this couple would do if I put them in a situation like this. I'll get really good I promise you I can make it awesome or at least try XD. This is the Preface sort of like a sneak peak of a part in the story. Tell me if you guys would want me to continue. Now here's a special preview**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lovely Complex at all. Or anything about the occurences of the next following chapters. It's all fiction and made from the imagination of mine.**

_Preface_

_Do you know what it means when someone you loved is about to get killed? Have you ever experience that? How can you kill someone you love? Do you know how it is when in your very eyes you can see the love in his eyes. I wish our lifes were differrent. I wish that I could be with him and not worry about anything else. I could feel the sweat in my forehead and the shaking of my trembling legs. My whole body seem to quiver and I couldn't hold my grasp on the gun right. I wanted to yell!_

_Scream!_

_To tell eveyone that I should've been killed instead. That all this is because of me. So why won't he shoot and kill me? Why doesn't he pull the trigger. Shoot! _

_SHOOT! _

_The voices of mad people yelling " Kill her or Kill him." and screaming are heard around the outside. _

_How do you destroy something you love. How can you possible kill the one thing in your heart that means everything? Would you kill your love for the safety of others? Can you even dare to look at the person you love in the eye as you kill them._

_Killing is not the answer._

_It never was with me and he knows it. He knows me. As well as I know him and I know he doesn't want to shoot me but if it's the only choice he has then he will no matter how much he said he liked me...or love me. I also know that if I kill him now all my problems could be solve. _

_If I just pull the trigger everything will be over._

_I raised my gun and point it at him._

_His eyes reflect my own._

_Pain crossing both our eyes._

_" It's over," I whispered as I close my eyes and slowy get ready to pull the trigger. How can you kill the person you love? Someone you weren't suppose to fall in love with? Idiot! Why did you fall in love with me? Why did you make me fall in love with you? Why did we fall in love with eachother? Were both idiots we should of known better. But now it's too late. One of us has to die. Only one idiot can remain..._

_Him.._

_or_

_Me..._

_Do you know what it means when someone you love is about to get killed?...By you._

__**" I'll write the next chapter tomorrow if you guys really want to continue reading this xD. I hope you enjoyed the preface and continue to read it. It's going to be a hell of a ride to write this story XD. Thanks for reading and Please Review. **


	2. How it started

**Hello again. So...I'm not sure if I should continue and write this or not? So..yup I didn't have anything better to do so I went ahead and wrote chapter 1. Please tell me if you want me to continue to write this story..because I truly don't know if I should. Well...if I do continue to write this I'll be rated T+ because yes there will be a couple sex scences so yeah..but I can't rate it M because it's not as vivid as the people writing in M. I may change it to M but I don't know I get all squirmy writing a vivid rated M part. But well who knows. So here is Chapter 1 but...it may be a little confusing and boring. Sorry the beginning is always boring for me. XD. I'll make it interesting later on I promise ( if I continue it) ENJOY! Oh and FYI**

**Code R: means Risa**

**Code O: means Otani.**

**Ok. Now that you got that down let's start with Chapter 1 **

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter 1. How it started._

**Code: R ( Risa)**

I guess I can say it all started when my dad got sick. My dad was part of a secret agent agency where only a couple people knew. One day he got shot by a different agent society. Ever since then our money and food has become limited. I use to be a normal girl..well not normal I'm pretty tall for my age. I'm 18 but I'm 5'8 and growing. I'm the tallest girl in school except no one knows my identity except Chiharu. I use to be almost normal but not anymore. I'm the oldest in my family. But if you asked me I think my brother should have been the eldest. He is more mature than me. I didn't have a choice. We didn't have a choice. When my dad got sick we ran out of food our bills multiplied and my mother couldn't find work she needed to help my dad. My brother and I were left to find a job. The SOJA ( Society of Japan Agents) place where my dad use to work saw an opportunity. He claimed my dad's protection if and only if my brother and I joined his secret society.

We had no choice.

We had to agree.

Now...I'm an agent spy whatever you call it. That's when my life started to change to something more complex then anything...love..

" Fudge! It won't work how do you hold this thing?," I complained as I try holding the Ak-47.

" You do realize that you are holding it backwards? Smart one," My brother mumbled holding his.

" Guns are not my thing. I swear I'm the clumsiest agent ever! I can't hold a gun right anyway give me a knife and I probably end up stabbing myself. I'm lucky I haven't shot myself," I say shaking my head as turn to the gun right side up and accidently dropped it.

" True," My brother I said shaking his head.

I sighed and picked up the gun placing it at the table.

" How long do you think we have until the other agency ally with us?," I asked him.

" I don't know..or care. Knowing this agency I think they'll just send us to kill them," he replied.

He was right.

My Beeper went off.

" It's Code X...I have a mission," I say while reading the message.

" X? Good luck, hope you don't kill yourself in the process blah blah I'm leaving," My brother yawned and walked away.

" Hello! Code X! Means something dangerous or risky! What kind of goodbye was that!," I protest holding him back.

" Okay fine..I'll miss my crazy sister who will never be sane no matter how much I tell her that's she's nuts. You are definetely one in a million...can I leave now?," he replied looking bored.

I let him go. Frowning.

" Nice Goodbye I'll sure cherish it," I mumbled sarcasticly before leaving. Code X means basically the first signal that they'll be arm people. Trained armed people. I suck at that! I grab a quick gun and a knife and head of to my mission. Tying my hair and putting on a strawberry blonde wig and some black sunglasses. I'm not a good agent. Never been. My brother he's the good one. I'm a screw up. The thing is I can't kill anyone. That's my biggest weakness. Killing someone. I go sick to my stomach just thinking about killing someone. But the thing is I'm a good crime person. I can steal without no one noticing. I can get everything done except...I can't kill anybody.

" Risa! You're late," Chiharu said as I arrived.

Chiharu is one of my best friends. She's usually shy but she knows the type of work I do. She volunteer to help me and joined. But she's not involve in the actual missions. She gives me devices that what she focuses on.

" I'm sorry I got caught up in the way to buy a new game, you know Soul Calimbur 2 where I can defeat that one guy," I blabbered excusing myself.

" Your mission is to steal 30,000 dollars from the Bank of Osaka and get this device known as Kms to here in less than an hour, you have to be careful that no one recongnizes you and get back to headquarters...be careful Risa we are not the only agency over Kms," she told me sadly looking at me as if I was going to die.

I sighed and nodded.

I didn't get what she said exactly something about money, kmb or kms and an hour. Oh and there will be arm men.

" I'll see you at school," Chiharu said sadly,

" Chiharu it's okay, I won't die it's just a bank, a stupid device and a couple of tough guys with guns. I can handle it," I told a lie.

Everytime I go on missions I get scared and my palms begin to sweat. But I do it for my dad. Who each day grows weaker. People want to kill him. He needs me. My family needs me. I hug Chiharu and head off to the bank. Trying to remember to breathe.

**Code: O ( Otani)**

Sure I'm short just go ahead and say it. I'm 17 and awfully close to 18 but I'm only 5'2. I'm short. Too short. I hate how people make fun of my height. Like these dumb idiots over here who keep laughing as I enter. Since the moment I join they almost die of laughter just staring at me.

The first day I join. It was last year.

" So Atsushi Otani you want to join our agency. Why?How did you find out about it?," the guy who asked me was curiously watching me.

" It seems cool. I found out about it because I found this badge thing sayin AOPS( Agency of Perfect Spies) I decided that this could help me pay my college tuiton," I told the guy.

" Boss, how can this short kid join he'll get killed on the first day," a tall idiot said.

" Height doesn't matter...it's your ability. If you say you want to join you have to do a missions that we'll assigned all by yourself," the leader told me.

" I'm up to it," I replied.

So that's how my secret agent thing started. I've never really wanted to be an agent the only reason I'm joining is to pay for college..and because it was in the will of my uncle who got killed by SOJA. I need to bring SOJA down. That's what the will said. That's what I have to do. I wanted to be teacher...I still do actually but first I had to do this. You can say I'm crazy but from what I've seen in movies I thought spy work was fun...

Boy was I wrong...

I discovered that being a spy means one thing you can never fall in love with someone especially if that someone turns up to be your enemy. But the thing is..I couldn't help it. I couldn't help falling in love with her...

**`````Hope that entertained someone XD. Oh I left a forshadowing note for Otani and Risa. So yup. I hope the code names and agency don't confuse you. Haruka, Kohori, Kanzaki, Nobu, Nakao, Maity, Mr. Kong, and Mimi will all come in this story XD. Well if you want me to continue please review an tell me. XD. I think this story will be fun to write but we'll see. Thanks for reading XD. See you..**


	3. Kaboom Kaboom down goes the bank

**HELLO! Hey! I was thinking about this story and yes I did make mistakes on the past chapters. The whole thing about the agencies hiring idiots like Risa and Otani. But since I curious and everthing I still wrote it like that XD. If I screw up this chapter then...someone smack my head back to sense. The main reason I'm writing this is just for fun XD. I always wanted to write an agent spy story in which case I decided to do it on my favorite comedy duo. I'm going to try to put them as much in character as I can but it can be different with the whole gun thing... So just enjoy it people you know laugh a little haha. Okay sorry. I should shut up now. I'll be quiet now...Okay one last thing then I'm done. I'm putting like a song play thing which is just like the song that may or may not be base on the chapter but I helped me write it.**

**ENJOY!:D**

**Song Played: Misery Business by Paramore**

_Chapter 2. Kaboom Kaboom down goes the bank_

**Code: O**

" Score!,"

I swing the basketball into it's hoop.

" Don't you have to report to your headquarters place?," Nakao asked grabbing the bouncing basketball from the ground.

" Oh! Yeah...I'm late," I nervously glance at my watch.

" They are going to fire you one of these days," Nakao mumbled.

" The people there just talk and talk and it's all complicated I sometimes have to asked more than twice what the heck they are talking about," I sighed.

" Which only proves my theory; they are going to fire you one of these days," Nakao told me " You should go before your boss officially kills you for being even more late."

Nakao is not an agent in case you were wondering. His girlfriend Nobu is the cause to that. Nobu loves her darling ( Nakao) way too much to let them be separated for long. The main reason is probably because when your an agent you just can't have a girlfriend. Because once you do, everything you do can result as a death penalty. Enemies..Different Agencies or just being killed. That's why I decided not to fall in love. No...my love life ended with Kanzaki. Ever since her I decided it's better not to fall for someone else. It's better to stay free right? I rush to where AOPS was. Since I was in a rush I bump into someone. Making us both fall down to the ground. I saw who I bump to, a tall strawberry blonde girl. She pick her sunglasses from the floor and stood up in a hurry.

" I'm sorry," She hastily said as she starts walking away.

? Jeez. What's her hurry? I notice that she forgot to pick something that she drop.

A knife?

Why did she have a knife? Did she have it for protection? Like some random person is going to attempt to hurt her? I could've followed the tall girl to return her knife but I had to be at another place. I needed to get to headquarters. Hmm. Not a bad knife. I thought as I put the knife in my pocket.

I arrrived just as my boss arrived. Ergh. He doesn't look to happy.  
" Goodmorning Senpai," I say.

" Late Otani...again...Don't let it become a routine, Get you mission and remember time is a valuable source," He replied shaking his head at me.

He says that everyday and I wonder why? Time is a valuable source? I hate when people talk in a language I don't really understand. I went in and Imachio( one of the guys that I actually really like in AOPS).

" You're lucky your are just a newbie if not they would already be killing you off," Imachio mumbled when I arrived.

" I know..What's my mission?," I asked.

He passed me a file. I open it. A picture of a squarish black and pink device showed. The letters Kms imprinted in the device.

" Kms? What the heck is that?," I asked.

" It's a bank card, sort of like a credit card with this device you can open any bank safe in Osaka. Other Agencies are trying to steal it you need to take it and bring it here for protection,'' he told me.

" Okay...," I say trying to figure out how to get it from the bank.

" Wait! One more thing you have to look for this person..," He showed me another picture.

I looked at the picture. It was a girl. Like the girl I bump into earlier.

" What about her?," I asked with a curious look.

"She's comitted multiple crimes, stealing, and apparently blowing up things seem to be her best skill. There's also records that the been making multiple accidents and many injure people keep an eye on her, We believe she's from another agency and we think she might be the one stealing the Kms today here is more pictures of her," he pass me more.

I look at all of them. In all of them she had different types of wigs but her face was the same. She wore sunglasses on all of them. In one of the picture I notice she was had strawberry blonde hair. That made me realize that was the girl from before. When I bump into her...she was in a hurry...and on her way to the bank.

Shit.

" I have to go," I tell him and head out pulling out a gun and hidding it as I head to the bank. So that strawberry tall chick is a spy huh? Oops. I forgot to ask Imachio what her name was. I'll have to figure out first. Maybe I'll ask her if I see her in the bank. As I think this a strong explosion was heard. Coming from the Bank.

**Code:R**

I stood outside the bank for a moment. I looked up. Hmm. According to this stupid device which I don't know it's name yet the Kms is on the 15th floor of the bank. How do I get up there? I'm not even train well enough as a professional agent which means I don't even get most of the superior devices so how the hell am I suppose to get up? I hate it when I get the hard missions..even though mine are far easier then my brother Takato missions. He's at the intermediate level,soon to be professional. I reach into my bag and pull our a ball shape bomb.

" Level 1 Bomb...," I read the title.

Hmm.. I guess It's worth to try. I can cause a diversion with the bomb and then get inside the first floor without no one noticing. From there I can go to floor 15th and I guess I'll have to improvise from there. I looked around making sure no one was around to get hurt. Then I release the bomb. The reaction is what I expected. Many people scattered around in the first floor. I ran to the elevator pushing pass people in the elevator. There were people inside.

UGH! NO! I didn't want to do this. I hate when I do this. This is not me. It will never be me. I sighed pulling out a gun.

" Get out..please," I told them as I raise the gun.

My voice a little unsteady.

They obeyed. Good thing too. I push the button for the 15th floor. Come on Come on! I only had 30 minutes left now. I guess it took me longer to try and come up with a plan. Finally when I arrive at the 15th floor I bolted right in.

" Hey! You Can't be here," I big buff guy said putting his hand on his gun.

Oh. So this is what they meant by Code X. A bunch of buff guys with guns. I gulp. There it goes again a gun is still my weakest point. More like what I can do with a gun.

" Um. There was a-a-a bomb on the first floor I had to choice but to come in this floor," I lied nervously.

One guy looked at another and they exchange glances.

" Was that suppose to be a lie?," one guy mumbled.

Crap! They didn't fall for that.

" Okay fine let's settle this down in a friendly matter," I reach behind my back to locate my knife.

Huh? It's not there! What! I must have drop it when I bump into the short kid on my way here. Now what? To make matters worst they all pull out their guns and pointed them at me.

" Heehee...you know violence is not a friendly matter," I back away slowly.

" Leave or else we'll use uneccessary force," they told me.

I reach behind my back. At least I still have bombs. I located a stink bomb. Perfect. I threw it down and instantly it burst. Into a white vapor. White smoke soon covered around floor 15. I cover my mouth and nose with my jacket and bolted to the flight of stairs running up. Tripping only once on my way there. I open the door and there were two lanes. One that took me to the main bank safe and another to the Kms.

Left,right,left, right, left, right...ugh money first. I go left. I reach the safe. A machine answered me.

" Please Activate Code,"

Uh...code? What code! There's CODES! I push random numbers into the caculator looking thing.

" Access Denied...Intruder alert!,"

The alarms started to blarred. I sighed. Great more trouble. I pull out another bomb. Level 5 bomb..? Yeah. I don't think I should use this. But then it's not like I'm smart enough to figure out the code! The Agency is going to kill me! Name me the most worst agent in history. An army of men came running from downstairs. I throw another stink bomb.

Ack! how do you open this?

" Open stupid thing!," I push random buttons again.

Access Denied. Access Denied. Ugh!

" Hold it right there," a guy came close to me. Lucky for me. This guy wasn't so buff and the rest were pretty far off. I take the guy down. I check his pockets and discover a card. This must be the one to help me. I grab the card push pass the white smoke to the money safe again. I slide the card with swing. I sneak in. The alarms blarred louder. There was a whole shitload of money I took as much as I could fit in my bag. Not wanting to even count 30,000 dollars..or was it 300,000? Damn I can't rememeber. Ugh! Today is just not my day. I fill the bag. That just leaves me to one more thing. The Kms. I pull out my useful gun that instead of shooting bullets it shoots red darts that make people fall asleep. With an army of men shooting me already I manage to hide behind a plant pot and start to shoot them. I hit 3 straight away the next 10 were harder especially since they keep shooting too close. They almost shot me in my head once. Finally though I manage to dart all the people. I bolted to the Kms. There were a bunch of activation codes for the Kms but with the card it help me get past them. When I finally got there there were red lights everywhere like laser. I exhuastedly sighed. You got to be kidding me! Never send me where it's about something flexible! I'm not flexible! I hate these red lasers suckers. I pull out my earing and threw it directly at a red light, where it disintengrated into dust. Um..I look around. There where things that look like monkey bars in the top. Hmm. With difficulty I manage to get to the top of it and started crawling over to the Kms. When I came right above it I jump down. The button to shut off the lasers was there. I clicked and the red lights disappeared. Well that wasn' too bad.

" You weren't so hard," I say as I pick up the small black Kms device.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice suddenly said.

Ack! I drop the kms startled. Crap! I think I broke it. I turned around pulling my gun out and pointing it at who spoke. I saw a boy. With a black hat but I could see from under his hate his hair looked like my color. His eyes were round and looked brown. What surpise me was that he was holding a gun and pointing at me.

" Kid. Get out off here," I say.

As soon as I said that something went through him. He glared at me.

" Kid? Who do you think I am!," he replied with a snap.

Oops. I looked closer and notice he was right. He was not a kid. He looked about my age but much shorter. He's pretty short. But from the way he holding his gun I'm pretty sure he knows how to handle a gun.

" Uh. Sorry?," I stupidly say not even knowing what to say now.

He gave me a weird look " Give me the Kms," he told me.

" I can't," I told him grasping the kms and clutching it.

" I'll kill you," he warned.

I shivered. That voice doesn't fit him. But I can't just let him take the Kms now can I? Seeing that he was short I tried bluffing.

" Go ahead. Shoot Shorty," I bluff.

" Shorty! You freaking girl !," He raised his gun.

I try to hold mine steady but found it useless. Instead I try my next thing I'm good at; Talking about random things.

" Are you an agent?," I asked.

" What do you think? Just give me the Kms that's all I want," he said almost seeming like he wasn't in the mood ever since I call him shorty.

" If you are an agent..why are you so short?," I stall.

" Idiot, Are you stupid or something I can tell your stalling," he noticed.

ACK! Not again. He figure me out. I need back up! Back up! Maiday Maiday!

" Why do you want it? I beat you to it," I say stepping back. I can't let him have this. This is my first Code X Mission and if I fail it..I don't even know what will happen. Think Risa..Think! Call for real back up? It's only one short agent.

**Code:O**

Huh?

This girl is weird? What is she doing? What is she even saying?

" Well. Why do you want it?," I asked back.

" Hey! Hold it! I asked you first,'' she argued " Because in a situation like this when a girl ask a guy about the needs of a device the guy has to answer," she weakly bluffed.

" According to who?,"

" Um. Everyone like duh? It's in the book of..agency stuck with one price, it's number 134 you should check,"

Idiot. She's the worst liar I have ever met. I mean really horrible.

" You do realize that your bluffing skills are horrible right?," I pointed out.

She expanded her eyes as if she thought that was good enough to fool people.

" Fine! Mr. I-Can't-Take-A-Joke for a change, what are you going to do because one thing for sure I'm not handing you the Kms," She murmured.

I thought for a moment. No way am I going to shoot her. I don't shoot girls or kids. But she does seem to be telling the truth about not handing it to me. I remember her knife. I pull it out.

" Wait! How did you-," she gasped.

" If you give me the Kms I'll give you this back..Amazon," I tell her.

" Amazon! Did you just call me Amazon! Why you! You stupid shrimp who do you think you are! calling me Amazon!," she got furious.

Shrimp? Did she just call me shrimp! Who did she think she was!

" Streetpole Stop wasting my time hand me the Kms!," I step closer.

Her hands tighten on the Kms.  
" No. Listen up Micro-boy you the one wasting my time! Come back when you grow why don't you?," she snapped at me.

Anger filled me. I hardly know this chick and she's irritating me. That's it! I step closer only feet from her. But she didn't shoot me for some reason she back away.

" Why haven't you shot me?," I questioned.

" It's my business what I do and what I don't," she replied sternly.

What?

" If you don't give me the Kms soon the police will be here and they'll capture us..we'll be put to jail. So tell me Jumbo-girl what is going to to be? Why don't you give me the Kms and go back to your agency," I tell her. It's true though if she doesn't hurry up we'll both get fried.

**Code: R**

He was right. The police, swat, heck even the army could be on their way rigth now. I'm only one agent I can't handle a whole army. I reach in my bag and pulled my last bomb. The Level 5 bomb.

" How in the world do you have a level 5 bomb!," he reognize and stepped away.

" I'm going to release it...," I begin to taunt with a smile in my face.

" Idiot! With that bomb you can destoy the whole bank!," He yelled at me.

I know that, who says I'm going to release it anyway! I'm only taunting him.

" Leave shrimp before I blow up this whole bank," I say holding up the ball shape level 5 bomb.

My grip was sort of lose and the bomb accidently fell down.

OOPS. SHit!

The bomb got activated ticking 20 seconds left.

" You...were bluffing again weren't you," the shrimp said his voice uneasy.

" Um..yeah," I admit uneasy too.

15 seconds left and for some reason we were just standing it hit use both! It's a Level 5 bomb! I started to run away holding the Kms in my hand and running like crazy for an exit. I hope there weren't any people inside..I needed to get out of the bank before it blew up. No let me rephrase that we need to get out of the bank before it blows up.

**~~~~~Well...cough cough. Don't have much to say. I hope this chapter was better. I really have to write better Xc. Well next chapter I'll try making it better. I'm going to try and work this out even though now come to think about it it is pretty hard to work this whole love comedy duo into a whole drama killing people thing...hmm..I think I might need help on this story. Any advice? Well Thanks for reading anyway. Makes me glad. Well please Review guys. Crap this was a long chapter for me XD. See you XD**


	4. We met again

**HELLO awesome readers XD. Well I was going to post this yesterday and the day before that but here's what happen. 1st! I was sort of got lazy haha sorry 2nd I got caught up watching lovecom XD it was too distractful sorry ( heehee Otani is so cute) and 3rd..I ran out of time 4th I was hoping someone review during the time XC. So forgive me for that. On the story well...I'm still planning on how to do this story..the plotline and everything to make it awesome? 0-0...I hope I don't ruin this though See the thing is I'm an Idiot! You know how in the lovecom anime their was arrows pointing at the idiots who had to take summer school well..even though I am a straight A's student I am still an Idiot. Yup I have that arrow pointing at me right now XC. Haha. Well anywho I do plan to make it better even if I have to redo chapters until it entertains someone. Now Lovecomyes17 is going to shut up now and let you read.**

**HAVE FUN READING! ENJOY!**

**Song Played ; Meant to Live by Switchfoot.**

_Chapter 3. We met again._

**Code: O**

Crazy Amazon. She's crazy! Absolutely crazy! How can just set a bomb that big? I started to run with her to when I discovered I caught a glance of a small black piece that looked just like it belonged to the Kms. I picked it up. That amazon did break it. I don't have time to worry about getting the Kms back from her. In less then 15 seconds this whole bank is going to blow up. I open a window and I saw her on the other building. She must have jumped. I look down. It's pretty far off. I jump on the roof to the other building. I start to run again and just as I'm about to get to the other building the bank blew up. Pieces of glass scattered everywhere, I fell on the floor my ears blarring. Ow. One of the glass hit me on my arm. I took the glass off from my jacket and one big piece got stuck in my arm.

OW!

I took it out. I'll have to get her back. Right now I have to get as far away as possible. I'll catch her though. That Amazon. I'll get her soon. She's not going to escape from me. I have to find her anyway since she has the Kms. The remaining piece.

**Code:R**

The bell rang right when I was getting close to the school. When I arrived I went directly to the bathroom. I took my wig off releasing my mess orange hair. I take off my sunglasses and stuff them in my backbag. I put on a hoodie on and I change my clothes. I shook of the remaining pieces of glass. I take out a brooch and put my hair into a sideways ponytail like what I usually wear. My beeper went off. I read

_Kms where is the Kms? Did you complete the mission?_

I sighed and replied

_I have it! I'm in school I'll give it bring it after school 3:00 sharp._

I sended and in less then a minute my mentor replied.

_You better, or you know the consequences_

Of course I knew the consequences. It's one of the phew things we actually learned when we join. I sighed in relief that I survived all that. Now all I have to worry about is school. I go into my classroom.

" Sorry I'm late," I say as I enter.

Mr. Kong nodded and told me to take a seat. I obeyed.

" Risa!," Chiharu sighed relief.

"Hey Chiharu," I sigh too, sitting down.

" Risa? Where were you? It's our first day as third years and you're late? What do you even do?,"Nobu asked.

" Oh, Nothing you know playing video games," I nervously mumured.

I just shrugged then started to smile.

" Let me introduce you-this is Nakao he's my darling-Nakao this is Risa, my best friend," she introduced.

" Hey," he greeted.

Nobu arm was lock on his. Nakao had sort of spikey black hair and sweet black eyes. He smiled at me. Aw. They make just a cute couple.

" Darling?...Where's Otani?," Nobu asked Nakao as she dreamily looks up at him.

" Um. He should be here? Oh there he is," Nakao looked at the door.

" Sorry I'm late," A really familiar voice said.

I turned around and saw the boy I saw when I was stealing the kms! WHAT! What is he doing here! I instantly put my hoodie on to cover my face with it.

" We were waiting for you Otani just go sit down," Mr. Kong said.

He walked and sat right across from me. Shit! What the hell? Why is he even here! In my school! Do I have just bad luck? He's not suppose to be here! I can't even look at the guy name Otani.

" Why are you late Otani?," I heard Nobu ask him.

"Uh..basketball pratice," I heard him say.

" Basketball Pratice? Hey What happen your arm?," Nobu asked.

I turned around to see his arm. It was covered in a white bandage looking thing and a small blood stain in his palm.

" . I cut myself with a glass on my way here on accident," he lied.

I looked at his arm closely. I suppose he got hit by the shattered glass of the bank when it blew up. He looked up and he looked right at me. I look away. He's going to figure out who I am! He's going to kill me!

" Oh, Otani now that your here let me introduce you to Risa-," Nobu was close to introduding me but I was alarmly giving her a look she ignore it and was about to continue.

Ack! Don't tell him my name! Otani cross his eyebrows, confuse. He's going to recognize me!ACK!

" Senpai! I need to go to the bathroom!," I scrample out of my seat.

" Just go, don't announce it," Mr. Kong said.

I ran out. What do I do? I never thought I see him again. Not it the same day and in less than an hour! Like HELLO I didn't even think he'd go to my school! Not just that Nobu knows him...how? He going to recognize me and then he is going to capture me and torture me into going in his agency. Sooner or later he's going to find out who I am. He can't be that stupid.

**Code: O**

?

Um...

Okay...? That was interesting.

" Um. There goes Risa," Nobu sighed looking in confusement at the door where the tall girl just left.

Speaking of which? Do I know her? She seems to familiar...hmm..

" Nice to know her, she looked like she was scared of me or..something," I replied.

She's pretty tall...almost the identical height as the girl who blew up the bank. Her voice sounded just like that girl too...hmm suspicious very very suspicious. Her voice was loud though! too loud. Or maybe I'm just saying that because after the bomb my ears have been hurting. Maybe she's not the girl anyway? Or could she?

" Scare? Of you?," Nobu smirked.

" What's so funny about that?," I argued.

" Risa is way taller than you, why would she be scare of a guy who is shorter than her?," she giggle for some reason.

Haha how funny, I even forgot to laugh I sarcasticly think while rolling my eyes.

" SO? Why wouldn't she? She's to tall that proabably every short person is an unknown species to her," I annoyingly mumured.

Did I mention how much I hate when people tease me about my height?

" WHAT DID YOU SAY!,"

suddenly my ears blarred.

OUCH!

I looke behind me and saw that girl Nobu just introduce me too. Her face looked really similar now..Infact! It did look like the girl from the bank! It has to be her!

**Code:R**

What now? What now? Well let me think about it. Right now he only heard me say that I need to go the bathroom. If I try not talking to him today I could maybe get away from it for today then go to SOJA and get away safely without getting kill. Yeah. That's a good idea. I went back to my classroom just as I hear

" SO? Why wouldn't she? She's to tall that proabably every short person is an unknown species to her," I heard him say.

Hold on just a second there!...was he talking about..me? Grr I hate when people mention that I'm some sort of freak because I'm so tall! So when I heard him talking about my height I don't even care if he remembers who I am or not!

" WHAT DID YOU SAY!," I yell.

I saw him cringe as he turned around to face me.

" Oh! You were standing behind me?," he replied while frowning as if he's finally starting to recognize me.

" Midget! You're so short I bet even an ant thinks your family," I yell at him.

No one! Absolutely no one makes fun of my height! Especially some short want to be agent!

" WHAT DID YOU SAY!," he stood up angry " Did you just make fun of my height steetpole!," he yell back.

" GNAT! Who do you think you are!," I yell louder.

" Who do you think you are! You don't even know me gigantasaurous," He yelled back.

" You little duchkund why don't you drink milk and grow!," I balled my hands into a fist.

" How come you don't shave your head and shrink!," he balled his fist too in anger.

" All Hashin Kyojin stop your yacking over there," Mr. Kong murmured.

We both stop yelling at eachother and turn to .

" WHAT DID YOU CALL US!," we both said at the same time.

" All Hanshin Kyojin ..see both of you act just like them," He smiled at us.

" WE DO NOT!," again he copied me.

" Shut up!," I yell at Otani right as he yell the same thing to me.

" Now both of you shut up," Mr. Kong told us.

I glared at this Otani dude. He glared back. I sat down making a thump noise as I slam into my desk. He probably knows now who I am. Well...I don't care! This shrimp has nothing against me . So what if he can handle a gun? He's still missing something really important. Height. So who cares if he knows that I was the chick who blew up the bank. So what! He's just all talk and no height.

**Code: O**

She's the girl from the bank, I'm almost positive. Almost maybe around 99.8 percent positive. I sat down also slamming my chair. Why was she so freaking annoying anyway? Her voice freaking loud too. My poor ears. Jeez this Amazon. What was with the hoodie anyway? She must be the same crazy chick I met at the bank. What was her name again?

" Okay Let's start class now that Atsushi Otani and Risa Koizumi are done yelling at eachtother," Mr. Kong mumble passing papers.

Wait...Did he just say her name was Risa Koizumi?

" Koizumi, Your name is Koizumi?," a smirk appeared in my face for some reason like the whole thing was hilarious since she's so tall.

She looked back at me and did this _ugly_ fish looking face.

" Shut up! It's not like your name is any better Otani what is that suppose to make you feel better?,"she snapped.

" You're lucky were in class," I replied before ignoring her.

Idiot. I never thought I'd be annoyed by someone so much. Especially not a person who I just met only about an hour ago! We tried ignoring eachother for the rest of the day or at least until lunch came.

" Risa, pass me that paper across from you," Nobu asked her.

She grab the papers and handed them to her.

" Eek! Risa! What happen to your hand!," she suddenly shriek.

I glance at the Amazon's hand

" Huh? Oh,'' she realize.

Wait...I snatch her hand looking at her cuts in her hands there was a small piece of glass still stuck in her hand. I took it out. Confirming that this was the same glass from the bank and confirming that she was the girl I had met at the bank.! I knew it! I knew she was the girl with the strawberry blonde hair.

" It's you," I replied as I look at her now.

Instantly she snatched her hand back and step back, removing her hoodie to reveal her now orange hair.  
" You barely figure that out," she mumured backing away.

" What's with both of you today? It's pretty weird but you guys are acting even weirder than usual," Nobu mumbled while giving some look.

That's when the streetpole broke into a run. She ran out of the classroom.

" What did you do to her?," Nobu asked me.

I ignore Nobu and ran after the steetpole. I saw her run on the hall corner. I ran after her.

'' Hey!," I called " Come back!."

She ran still. I went up the stairs and took a short cut that I knew. Next thing you know I land right infront of her. Gottcha now.

**~~~~ Well...Um...fudge I have nothing to say hold on I'll think of something...( 5 minutes later haha no just messing with you guys XP) . Okay so I think this chapter was probably much more closer to LoveCom. It's funny how I like writing the whole shrimp and amazon thing heehee. This chapter was more of a fun chapter ( probably was like that because I was in a good mood). The next chapter will be interesting. The reason why I wrote this chapter like this like the way Otani and Risa argue is to keep it still connected to the manga and because you'll see that it will get more serious later and not to much silly quacking. XD**

**The next chapter will be about ...3 hints**

**Hint 1: Otani and Risa will squabble I little more XD..**

**Hint 2; Another Agency makes an attack**

**Hint 3: Otani goes on a search to capture Risa ( Risa becomes the target for AOPS)**

**Please Review XD See you in the next ( when I get a review I'll keep going to the next chapter XD I'll get better) XD**


	5. On Search part 1

**Whoops. Time passes by so quickly I wanted to write this earlier and just look at the time ( shaking head it's 6:08 over here) in this cold place known as Oklahoma. It's freaking cold in my house too my fingers are like frozen as I'm typing. Well I don't have much to say except that this chapter has two parts to it so the hints cover this chapter and the next one...which is basically the same chapter...* shrug* Anywho...Thank you Kathy ( I don't really know how to spell your name sorry xD.) For reviewing XD. Even though you really don't know much on lovecom. XD. Okay then**

**Enjoy People! **

**Song Played; Whispers in the Dark by Skillet **

_Chapter 4. On Search part 1 _

**Code: O**

At the same moment that I manage to grab her hand she scream and I had to let her go to cover my ears which were already hurtful enough. I think I scared her coming suddenly infront of her.

" Shut up!," I cover my ears.

My ears throbbing. She doesn't have to scream! Jeez this amazon. She step back.

" If you come near me! I will-," she began to warn.

I roll my eyes.

" You'll what? Pull out a bomb level 5 and kill me?," I mumble annoyed. " I need to know where the Kms is at? You still have it, where is it?," I asked stepping foward.

She step back. Her eyes glued on mine.

" No! Leave me alone! I don't have it!," she started walking off hastily again.

" Koizumi!," I out of the blue called.

**Code: R**

I stood for a moment frozen. He call..me Koizumi? I turned around alarm wondering why he didn't say something like Amazon, Streelpole, giant?

" I need the Kms," he said.

" So do I," I replied.

I really need it. I wanted to say sorry but I couldn't. I felt like I should give it to him but I can't.

" What Agency are you from? Exactly?," he asked questionally.

One of the phew rules I remember when Takato and me entered is to never tell other agents that are not part of your agency what agency we are from.

" It doesn't matter what agency I am from, I got there first in which case the Kms belongs to me," I say trying to sound determined that I was not going to let this go.

" The Kms belongs to the bank in which you destroyed! It doesn't belong to you-you stole it like you have been stealing a bunch of things recently," He replied a better come back.

" How..did you know about that?," I gasped.

I didn't think many people saw me when I had to do missions on stealing.

" I know that you'd blown places off, cause crimes, injure people-,"

It's not that I do it on purpose they sometimes get stuck in the wrong place.

" The Kms will go to bad hands with you, with whatever agency you're from," He continued.

Darn it...He's right. It's not like I didn't know that I know my agency is bad or in a way of saying it..it's lethal. But my dad depends on us.

" I know that but I won't give it to you," I defendly say.

" You can't even turn it in your missing a piece from the Kms It'll be useless without it,"

Huh? What is he saying?

" What do you mean?," I question.

" You're missing a part, it won't work without it. It'll be unworthy you'll still fail your mission," He clearify.

? I'm...missing a piece? What piece?

" You're lying," I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

" Why don't you check dope," He replied.

I stood still for a moment. The Kms was in my backpack. If he was lying he then knows where it is if I take the Kms out. Is he even I professional spy? Do they hire short spies?I take another step back.

" You're still lying," I refuse to believe him.

" Idiot..look," he pulled out a small black piece that looked like the Kms...!...Crap. He's right again! I pull out the other piece from my backpack in a flash. Much to my luck there was a piece missing. Shit.

" Come on Koizumi give me the Kms," He stretch his hand out and his voice changing to nice.

" No way!," I step back more.

" Stop being difficult Amazonm," he snapped now.

" Stop calling me Amazon! Shrimp! The only one whose being difficult is you being all presistant. If you hadn't showed up everything would've of been fine!," I replied still stepping back. I was close to making a run for it too.

" Will you just give it to me..or I'll have to take it by force streetpole!,"

I looked around.

" We are in a school zone, you can't shoot me or take me by force to do anything! There's cameras all around us! You're not arm and I won't give this to you if I have to scream I will! I already went to the trouble getting this and I won't lose it now ," I warned better this time.

Because as soon as I said scream he cringe. I started to run again. But surprinsingly he catch up and held me back by grasping my arm. I clutch the kms tightly in my hands.

" For real just give it to me!," he grab my hands again.

Whoa what with his hand? It's all...vibrating in mine...tingly?

" NO!," I grasp it tighter.

Ignoring the unusual sensation of his touch. He still tried unclutching my hand. I try getting my hand back but his grasp was like an iron lock. We struggle for the Kms.

" What are you guys doing?," Mr. Kong surprised us.

We both jumped startled and let go of eachtother.

" Nothing," we both say at the same moment.

" Ugh! Stop copying me!," we yell at eachother annoyed.

" So...What's behind your backs?," he suspiciously asked.

" It's nothing," he says.

" Huh? What?," I say.

" Let me see what you both have," He stretch out his hand. Otani and I exchange glances nervously.

" Come on unless you want me to call the principal," he made us surrender.

We reluctantly showed him the pieces.

" What this?," he asked.

" It mine! Otani stole it," I told him.

" What! No she's the one who stole it both pieces are actually mine," Otani defended himself.

" Hmm..seems familar," Mr. Kong examinated.

" It a replica that I put the effort into making it only for her to steal it!," Otani lied.

" I did not!," I protest even though technically I did steal it.

" You both squabble too much, are you lovers?," Mr. Kong smiled at us. Lovers...I look down at Otani.

**Code: O**

Lovers?...What this crazy man saying? Me lovers with her? We both exchange glances. No way! Not happening.

" WE ARE NOT LOVERS!," we protest.

" Sure, Keep telling yourself that. Well for you guys to stop fighting I'm going to keep this in my drawer until after school then who ever comes first can pick it up," he told us and left.

" Idiot," I smack the top of the amazon Koizumi head.

Funny how it's easy to reach the top of her head.

" Hey!," she growl at me.

" Why did you say I stole it? It's your stupid fault we got that taken away," I muttered.

" My fault? You're not the freaking gentlemen type you know like the ones in movies and video games in which let the girl have anything they want! Jeez why can't you be like Cain," she said dreamily now.

?

...

?

Huh?Who?

She lost me at gentlemen and some crap about Cain? Whose Cain?

" What the heck are you talking about?," I asked confused.

" You should be more gentlemen like!,"

Gentlemen me? haha right..never going to happen in your life time Amazon. I start walking away.

" Where are you going?," she asked.

" No where," I replied.

I need to beat her to the kms. So I can get her off the picture, well at least for a while I still had an assignment to investigate her. What I just said was actually a lie. I was planning to go and take the Kms as soon as Mr. Kong left. So when I turn on the staircase down. I ran down to Mr. Kong classroom. I saw as Mr. Kong left his door lock and walked off of the classroom. I bolted to the door. I saw from the window. The Kms must be in the drawer. If only I can open this door.

" Sure you weren't going to do anything," A voice starled me.

" What the hell! Where did you come from! Weren't you upstairs?,"

" I took your short cut in other words..I followed you and listen her short stuff I'm not going to let you get the Kms I was serious before," she protested.

" Short stuff! You listen her streetpole!-,"

Right at that time a sudden BOOM noise was heard. Too close. The impact made both me and Koizumi to fall. Everything went white for a moment. I was blinded for a while . My ears pop twice. Water started falling from the sprinkler on top. Fire Alarms sounded off. When my vision return I discover I was on top of something...of someone. I guess both our vision return at the same time because when we both realize the position we were in we instantly pulled apart.

" A bomb," I hear her say.

I stood up and looked through the window of the door. The room had a huge broken structure, like a hole on the other side of the wall. From what I could see someone dress in black grab the kms and ran off. Oh shit. Koizumi was two steps ahead of me. She ran outside. Don't tell me we were just attack by another agency? And they stole the kms.

**Code: R**

I ran out. Huffing. The only thing I could catch was a someone dress in black get into a Marine Food Supply Truck and drive off. I collapse on the grass. Ugh! No! No No They stole it! Otani had come seconds after me. I look at the shrimp.

" This is all you fault! It must have been your agency right! You called for back up didn't you!," I yell at him devasted that the kms had just been stolen.

" That was not my agency stupid, don't you think if It was mine I wouldn't have been an almost target!," he snapped back.

" If it wasn't your agency then..what agency was it?," I asked.

" That's what I'm trying to figure out," he replied.

Another agency? Great. Just Great. But how did they know where it was?

" This is still your fault! Just because you lose something doesn't mean you have to go fighting to get it back!," I blame him entirely.

" My fault? Your the stupid one who broke the kms in the first place! and the idiot who blew up the bank! So see this is all your fault Amazon don't go blaming me for this!," he yell back

Ugh! I gave Otani a look like a glare.

" You stupid midget! Your the one who screwed everthing up! Just busting out of no where! You ruin my mission! My first code X mission and you shorty of height 5,1 had to ruin it! Do you know how hard it was to get the kms in the first place!," I yell louder.

" Idiot! You are the one who screwed my mission up don't swtich it around!," he yelled.

" You know what don't ever even talk to me! Shrimp agent whatever you are!," I angrily say as I turn around and stomp off. Ruin! and now...I have to go...to my headquarters and face...my boss. I gulp. My boss was scary! I mean really buff guy crazy scary.

" Risa! What happen?," Chiharu asked coming to me.

" They stole it," I say.

" What?,"

" The Kms...they stole it...," I sighed.

Chiharu gasped, " What are you going to do? It's a fail mission! "

" I know...I don't know Chiharu..I'm so dead aren't I?," I say as my lips started to quiver.

Swarms of police soon surrounded the area. The school announced that school would be cancel for the next 4 days. I return home. Starting to think how in the world I'm going to tell this to my boss. I'm soooo dead...if he's in a good mood maybe he'll leave me off the hook...if I'm lucky.

**~~~~~ Man I was trying to make this longer but my time cut short! I have to get out of the laptop now. So..yeah. In the next part of this chapter is where hint 3 will take place. Thank you for reading..I'll make the next chapter longer then this one. Please Review XD.**

**See you in the second part of chapter 4.. XD I'll probably post it tomorrow. XD. It depends if I get a review or not. You know people you don't have to be a member exactly to review? Well thanks for reading anyway XD.**


	6. On Search part 2

**XD. Well hello people! Okay so here's the next part XD. I was hyper all the way from the beginning to typing this. So I hope you enjoy it or at least have fun reading. I try making it interesting XD. Oh and one thing I made Risa boss a total jackass XC. Sorry but I'm trying to make you see that Risa agency is not the right one exactly. Also I made Otani have a car on this oneXD XD XD So thanks for reading everyone XD.**

**ENJOY! :D**

**Song Played; ( same chapter so same song as the before one) Whisper in the Dark by skillet XD.**

_Chapter 4. On Search part 2_

**Code:R**

" You what?," Takato ( my brother) asked a hint of surprise.

" I lost the Kms," I murmured nervously.

" How?," he asked frowning.

" Another agency took it, they bomb my school and they took it," I sighed.

" Which agency?,"

" I don't know,"

" SOJA is stupid sending you off to a mission like that, First of all why you destroy the bank anyway? Did the bank do anything to you? Your so lucky that you didn't get caught up in the bomb, you know they should send you as a self-destruction source! You end up blowing up every place you go to," He replied rolling his eyes at me.

" I do not!," I protest" It just happen that a level 5 bomb drop from my hands on the bank-"

" And the local store, Takoyaki store, ice cream shops, oh and let us remind ourselves the time you blew up the national hello kitty store on christmas well wasn't that a mess," he mumbled back.

" Intead of reminding me you have to help me! What do I do now!," I grasp my brother from his shirt.

" Go to headquarters tell them what happen..your wrinkling my shirt," he replied.

I let go.

" You're right," I sighed feeling anxiety spread all over my body.

Again my legs started shaking just like whenever I am scared and there's nerves going crazy inside me. I had to face my boss. My freaky mean boss . Before I go there I take out a hundred dollar bill and gave it to my mom.

" How's Dad?," I asked outside the door.

" Same as always he's not getting any better...," My mother sighed.

" He'll get better...we are working to pay his operation mom soon we'll have enough money and he'll get better," I hopefully said.

" But that job...I wish both of you wouldn't do, you both don't know what you are getting yourself into," My mom sadly said.

" It's okay..we can handle it," I lied.

" Are you handling it?," she asked me eyeing me.

I turned around ready to leave.." It's a piece of cake," I lied while closing the door and walking to headquarters.

Yeah right. It's everything but I piece of cake. No way am I telling my tired mom that I failed a mission and I could be severly hurt. I walked to headquarters practically shivering all the way there. Once I reach it ( a huge building that use to belong to a thrift store) I pull out my identity card and slided it. The doors open. I step in doing the usual, place hand here, and code numbers there, eye identifaction. When finally I got on a bunch of older professional spies were going off to missions. Unlike me they actually looked good. With their weapons and everything. I couldn't help muttering show offs.

" Hello Agent Koizumi," the secretary for my boss greeted.

" Hello," I replied nervously.

" Missiong Accomplish or Failed?," she asked.

" Uh...Both," I replied.

The woman gave me a questioning look.

" Okay? Your boss is in the office he's been waiting for you," she ended up saying.

I nod and walked over to his office. Sweat collecting in my palms. I took a humungeous breath before stepping in.

" Hello Senpai," I greeted my voice cracking.

" Tell me darling, Where is the Kms? Bring it here," he told me, with a crooked smile.

I hesitated. That was a bad idea. Instantly he started frowning at me in a way that really scared me. Vibrations of goosebumps rosed in my skin.

" I thought you mention you had it," he stiffen and rougly said.

" I-I did but then...another agency stole it," I try explaining.

" What Agency!," He yelled.

" I- I don't know I got the kms but then my teacher took it I was going to get it back but that's when the other agency attacked and...they stole it," I stammered looking down ashamed.

I could feel my bosses anger and I really wanted to run away. Get as far away as possible. Hide.

" When did this happen? At school right?,'' he huffed angrily.

" Yes,"

" The only agencies that could have stolen it is SAOSD ( Supreme Agency Of Superios Detectives), Japan Undercover policemen, and the worst AOPS...are there any hints?," he asked strictly.

" Uh. There was this truck I saw drive off going to Marine Food Supplies," I remembered.

My boss gave an exasperated sigh.

" You do realize that you failed a mission right?," he roughly told me.

I nodded.

" Complete your mission then! GET THE KMS back to ME! Within 7 days! If not-," He abruptly stopped.

I didn't know what will happen if I didn't complete it in 7 days but I decided not to quiz him about that.

"But How?," I asked.

" Start by the Marine Food Supplies, investagate...as of now you are in Code Y. You'll be expected to accomplish the whole mission no matter who gets in your way, who you kill and especially no matter how the agency and how many you kill! Got THAT! I want the Kms!," He firmly told me.

" Yes Senpai," I reluctantly replied with a nod.

" Next time you show at my office I hope to see the kms," was the last thing he said before sending me away. I wonder why I didn't tell him about Otani. It doesn't feel like I should tell them about him. That would just be a mess. Make things more complex. Code Y is for professional spies. I'm not even close to that! But the penalty of failing either a code y or code z is almost deadly. Code z is deadly. Not only are you in danger but your love ones too. What mess did I get into! I didn't even want to be a spy! Dammit! I hate whoever shot my dad and ruin my plans. Not that I even had good enough plans for my future but anything is better than this. I pull my black hat on just like the hats skaterboys use. I put my sunglasses on again even though it was night time. But that's what keeps my panic eyes hidden. I didn't really had a drive so call my brother. It's almost weird that my younger brother can drive but I can't! It's not fair he's only 16! As I wait for him to come up I get ready for my first night time mission. Goosebumps rose again.

**Code: O**

Hmm? I look around the place where the bomb hit. I waited for many of the polices to be really busy for me to sneak in. Once the police took a little break I sneak into the school and checked out the security cameras. It took me a while to find the exact tape before the bomb hit. But finally I saw something. Around 12 a Marine Food Supplies truck arrived. A guy cloaked in black came out and threw the bomb. After that the camera failed. Another camera showed how the same man came out with a black backpack and got into the car. Driving off. Bingo. I got it then. The Marine Food Supplies. I guess it's better if I start there. The person would have to return the truck and maybe when that person is distracted I could steal the black backpack where I'm almost positive the kms is at. Perfect it shouldn't be a hard mission. I got my things and went out. Got into my car and drove off to Marine Food Supplies. On the way putting on a black cap and trying to get my weapons.

When I got there there were many of those trucks everwhere well that just great. That just complicates my plans. If only I could of seen the licence plates. I glance around in case I saw somebody get out of the trucks. I only saw a security guard closing the place up and checking on the trucks. Some one called him by the walkie talkie.

" Has all the trucks arrived?," the person on the other side of the walkie talkie asked.

" All but one boss,"

" One? Which one?,"

" Number 537128 hasn't return and they left since noon today, the haven't back ever since," the security man roughly replied.

I hid behind one of the trucks and slowly came closer to the security guard to eavesdrop better.

" Wait in the entrance for them, when they get back tell them that we need to have a little talk,"

" Yes Boss," replied the security guard.

He walked away I grab the rear view mirror handle on the truck and use it to climb to the top. Once I reach the top I could see the security guard move to his small office at the front. His door ajar. I guess I have one of two options. Wait until all the trucks are here or track the missing one. I decided it was better to wait. It started to get dark and I was starting to get hell of bored. Somehow I started to think about that tall girl who blew up the bank. Koizumi right? That was her name. Hmm. She doesn't even seem like the type of spy person. In fact she looks more like the girl who would just want to have fun. Not the secret agent material. I wonder what agency she's from? It was around 8:03 when there were headlights seen coming. I move to the edge to see closer. Yup it was a truck. I pull out the binoculars to see better. It came in rapid speed but I couldn't see the drivers well. They stop right at the entrance. One man step out and talking to the security. The security was making angry gestures at him. Finally the man driving got back on the truck and parked it along side the rest. He got off again, leaving his black backpack which I remember the guy put the kms in, and walked over to the security guard again. The Truck in which he drove was only 20 trucks away from where I was at. I started to climb down when suddenly another 30 or so trucks suddenly arrived. These trucks weren't label Marine Food Supplies. They were tinted black. Huh? What are they doing? Suddenly the man who drove the Marine Food Supplies and the one who stole the Kms pull out a gun and started shooting off. They all scattered around coming into the truck park area.

Shit.

Tha'ts not good. I start to pull out my gun when I hear footsteps closing on the end of the truck. I raise my gun and slowly walked to the end of the truck. Just waiting for someone to appear fully loaded. Instead I see the tall amazon triping down and losing her sunglasses...again. And the first thing out of both our mouth is

" What the hell are you doing here!," We both say at the same moment.

I lower my gun.

" How did you get here?," I asked frowning.

How did she come here? Maybe that's her agency the ones that arrived in the tinted black trucks.

" No no! How come you're here?," she instead asked.

" Probably the same reason why you are here, but I beat you this time, I arrived first which means the kms belongs to me now," I tell her stepping back.

She stood up from the ground.

" Where is it? ," she asked right at the moment when she asked that a bunch of bullets sounded. Crap. They started shooting. She covered her ears as she let go of her hold on the gun.

" What is that?," she asked me.

I guess that wasnt' her agency then. Great. Another Agency. I ran to the other side of the truck looking around to see who was shooting.

" Is it the other agency?," she asked following me.

I ignore her and climb up again.

" Midget! I'm talking to you!,'' She yelled.

Somebody heard her and started shooting over by where we were at. They hit the rear view mirror right next to me. I jump down.

" SHH! I heard you the first time idiot!," I whispered annoyingly to her.

" Then why didn't you answer the first time!," she whispered back.

Again the shooting started. I ran to the other side of the truck and ran past the other trucks. She followed me.

" Why are you following me!," I protest after we past the 8th truck.

" Because...I don't know what else to do, I never been in a agency shooting range," she whispered sounding genuine, you could easily tell she was bewildered. Seeing her so confuse and lost like that made me wonder what she was doing here but not just that it gave me a feeling that I should protect her for some reason. She doesn't belong here..not in this agency thing.

shit shit shit!

I started to have a feeling that I should seriously help her. I couldn't just leave her. No matter how much she annoyed me. I'll just help her past this shooting thing. Nothing more. By the looks of it too, I think she doesn't know how to handle a gun. I sighed and grab her hand tightly.

" Come on," I tell her as I lead her away.

She seem stiff for a moment but I kept pulling her. She just had to tag along. Follow me.

**Code: R**

Otani pulled me along. Which really confuse me. What was he doing? Why is he pulling me along? I probably would of yank my hand back if it wasn't for the fact that somehow I didn't want to pull away. So that leaves me to only one thing follow him. I think this whole situation would've been easy to handle if there weren't people shooting at us. We stop at one of the trucks.

" Get down," he order.

Instead of asking why I did what he told me. I don't know why but there were a bunch of people shooting everywhere. I think all of them must have been spies. They shot a lot of the truck on one side. I saw someone trying to open the trucks.

" They're looking for the kms," I heard Otani whisper.

Of course they would be.

" It's in the trucks?," I asked him.

He didn't reply. I'm guessing he doesn't want to tell me where the kms is at. But it must be somewhere around here. I crawl under the truck.

" What are you doing?," Otani asked crawling after me.

'' Trying to get a better view," I replied once I move to the front side of the truck.

How am I suppose to get the kms like this! In this chaos! Otani won't even tell me where it is! I know he knows where it is. I tried thinking of something to do but nothing came. I was braindead. At least I wasn't the only one. Otani was next to me doing nothing.

" What's your idea? How are you going to get the kms?," I asked quietly.

" As if I'll tell you," he mumble back.

Suddenly the shooting stop. I look from under the truck. A man holding a gun was talking to the girl next to him.

" Have you found it yet?," he asked her.

" Negative there more than 100 trucks in the this place how are we to find that tiny device? Before sunrise it's impossible," she replied shaking her head exasperatedly

"I say we hijack all the trucks and search them on headquarters," the man said.

" You are an idiot," the woman replied annoyed.

" Am not! Hey at least I'm thinking of something where is the other agencies anyway?,"

" I saw a car leave at 18:00 hours, a girl seem to come out. Tall I guess. I couldn't see her right but I think she's here," the girl replied.

My eyes widen. She's talking about me!

" Oh yeah I saw her too but that's when the shooting started I didn't get to really see where she went," the man also agreed.

I looked away. Otani was giving this weird look like he's saying something like you are too noticable. I glare back meaning to say shut up! He shook his head while rolling his eyes and looking away. The two agents went silent. At that moment a stink bomb hit. The agents started coughing. I crawl out of the truck and try convering my mouth and nose as white smoke covered the area. Otani crawled out too but he moved on the opposite direction and soon he was out of sight. Stupid Midget! He left me! He completely ditch me. Unexpectedly someone started shooting at me. Ack! I couldn't see anyone but someone grab me.

I scream.

**Code: O**

I was about halfway to the truck where the kms was at when I heard her scream. I froze. What do I do? I know that's her. I think I could tell her scream from a far distance. But the kms was soo close! If I go back I know I won't be able to get it. Ugh. I ran back. I cover my mouth and nose with my jacket as I try to see where the Amazon was at. Smoke made it almost impossible to see her. Maybe I should call her? Koizumi is her name. I took a deep breath.

" Koizumi!," I called.

Freaking idiot where are you? That's when I saw her. A guy had grab her. I pulled my gun out and shot him. She was in clear taget. Another guy was about to shoot her. I raised my gun and shot the guy before he shot her. She was like a paralyzed person she couldn't move.

" Shoot you idiot!," I yell at her.

" Huh?," she hadn't seen me by the smoke but she obeyed and started shooting all over the place.

One bullet almost hit me.

What that hell? Is she shooting with her eyes close? She's crazy! Shooting with her eyes close! I shook my head in disbelief. Taking my risk I went from behind her and grab her by the waist and pulled her out of the visual place. She scream again.

" It's me! It's me!," I assured her as I pull her away.

I could feel her relax. Once I pulled her away the number of shoots increased. No way would we have survived that if we stayed there longer. I looked to my left and notice the truck in which the kms was at was gone. I gave a long sigh out then let go of Koizumi waist. Great just great. A failed mission.

" We have to get out," I tell her not even bothering to look at her.

" Where is the kms?," she asked.

" It's gone now they already took it," I replied searching my backpack for my cut pen which can cut into just about anything. I use it to cut a hole on the fence big enough to escape.

" Uh. Otani?," I heard her call.

I froze again. Turning around to see her.

" Thank you," she replied looking down.

Whoa! That was making a weird sort of tug at my heart for some reason. It was too weird so I ignore the tug and replied

" Don't thank me Koizumi because soon maybe not today but soon I'll have to catch you, turn you in," I don't know why I just told her what I was going to do but I just couldn't really help it. I guess I needed to warn her.

" Why are you telling me this?," she asked narrowing her eyes at me.

" Take it as a warning," I say with a smile at my face for some reason.

After that I left.

-later at AOPS headquaters

" What! You failed the mission! How! WHY? ," my boss asked.

" Did something interfered ?," Imachio asked.

I told them about Koizumi. Omiting the part that I help her and warn her tonight.

" This is bad...very bad, do you know what agency she's from?," my boss asked.

" No," I shrug.

" But she goes to your school right?," he asked.

I nodded.

" But the school is under protection especially after the agency attack," Imachio replied.

" Hmm...Otani-Kun change courses of your mission your top mission now is to catch her and bring her here," My boss order.

" What about the kms?," I asked.

" Well, She'd be looking for it so I suppose that on the way to the kms you can catch her and then bring both her and the kms. We need to interrogate her here..hmm..yes...what do you say? Accept the mission?," he asked me.

I thought for a moment. Catch Koizumi... I sighed.

" I'll do it," and so began my search to catch her at least she can't say I didn't warn her.

**~~~~~okay phew...long long long chapter...for me. XD Well I hope that you enjoy it. I can't wait to write the next one because..hmm..should I tell you? Okay I'll say it no wait...i'll give a sort of game scrabble. Try to figure this out XD.**

**teyh skis!**

**Heehee XD. Well if you figure it out that's what will happen in the next chapter XD. CAn't wait.**

**See you everyone thank you and please don't forget to review XD~~~~~~**


	7. Step Ahead

**I am so terrible sorry that I didn't write yesterday even though I really wanted to write I couldn't though because it turn out to be a very busy day yesterday so yeah...but here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy and I really hope that it's worth reading I think I was falling asleep when I wrote the first couples paragraphs so...heehee I might have either made it boring or made a whole spelling charade. XD. I'm pretty sure most of you people figured out the scrabble it was so freaking easy wasn't it haha well then I think you guys are anxiously waiting for that moment so...here it is chapter 5.**

**HAVE A AWESOME TIME READING XD ENJOY**

**Song Played; Time after time by ****QUIETDRIVE**

_Chapter 5. Step Ahead._

**Code:R**

I stayed awake that night. Wondering why exactly Otani had warned me or was that just a trick! Was he really trying to warn me that he was going to catch me. So what am I now? A target for his agency?ugh. Stupid!This whole thing is stressing me out. I even came to the thought of staying in bed all the rest of my life that way I won't have to get kidnapped out there but that's also when I remember I only had 7-no 6 days left to get the kms. Otani would be looking for the kms too and on his way he's going to find me. But then...why is he really wanting to catch me? For what? Ugh. I can't even sleep! How am I going to get away from this! After a couple of long hours I found it useless to sleep so I decided to wake up and try to figure out what to do. Okay, let me think. I arrived at that Marine Food Supplies and suddenly a bunch of agency shooting happened. Then I found Otani there...then I followed him since I didn't know exactly know what to do. For some reason he actually helped me...why? He didn't abandon me when I told him that I didn't know what to do. When the stink bomb hit he came back for me...why? If he wants to catch me then why did he warm me? I don't get it! I really don't! Doesn't he not trust me? I mean I'm from another agency and he's from another agency. Why is he helping me? Warning me? Unless...he somehow sympathies me? What other reason would he have? So now here comes the main question. What am I going to do now?...

...

Hmm..Before we left Otani said the truck was gone. That could only mean that one of those trucks must be missing now. One truck. The Kms must be on the one missing truck. I guess the only place to check is to go back to the Marine Food Supplies. Now there's only one problem...Otani is probably going to get a head start from me...since he probably now knows that I don't know how to handle a gun he'll easily catch me. Which is bad because I don't even have the slightest idea why Otani agency would want me. ME! I know I did a couple of bombs and crimes here and there but still? Why? You know since I couldn't come up with much answers I decided to play video games and screw the whole mission business. As I'm playing I realize something my life is like the video game. Each mission is like a level that someone has to pass. I snort. I'm relating my life to a video game..how weird. At that moment something pop into the screen. Huh? I haven't seen this before...?

" Congratulation you gain an advancement to the next level,'' I read outloud.

Suddenly my brain started working...advancement? I can get there way before Otani. I just have to think ahead of Otani. One step ahead of him. I smiled and got ready. Think ahead of your enemy it's simple. I start to get weapons. Okay I'll need this and that ooh I have an idea. Even though it was night time I dialed Chiharu number. She answer sleepingly.

" Hello?,"

" Chiharu I need you to do me a favor hook me up with the best types of devices you have," I tell her starting to plan everything I'm going to do today. Who knows I might actually enjoy this.

**Code: O**

I couldn't sleep at night. I tried sleeping but my thoughts would just go to Koizumi. I don't even know exactly why? Maybe it's because all day I've been seeing her and now I also have to be looking for her. She shouldn't be that hard to catch. But if I find her and bring her to AOPS then what are they going to do to her? Am I even doing the right thing? This whole agent thing...maybe I shouldn't have joined this. It's stupid. Even if I'm mostly doing this for my uncle. Now I'm starting to think this whole thing is pretty mess up. I sighed. My thoughts going back to Koizumi. I wonder why she join? Did she just want to or did she have a reason to join? Well I can worry about that later like tomorrow. Schools out anyway for a couple of days so that can only mean it's a perfect timing for me to catch her.

-later-

I drive back to the Food Marine Supplies the next day. It was early in the morning. It's weird but it almost looked like nothing happen last night. But when I look closely I could see the multiple bullet shots on the trucks last night. My question was why hadn't the police been here already? I walked over to the security guard office. The security guard wasn't there so I took advantage of that to check on the truck navigations on the computer. I took the truck list and looked for the missing one number 53128. I type that number on the computer. The GPS showed me that that truck was about 3 miles away from here. I wrote the direction down and close the window on the computer. I was close to leaving when I realize something this place was lonely. Where's the security guard? Where's everyone? Shouldn't there be...people around here? The whole place was deserted. I wonder why? The place now seemed abandoned. Okay that's weird. I wonder what happened here. I looked around. No Koizumi, not here. I wondered if I should wait for her to arrived but then just ignore that thought. I bet I'll see her later...

**Code: R**

Phew.

I'm here. That one place where the truck was located at. The thing is here's what I did. I arrived at the Marine Food Supplies at 6 in the morning. Only the security guard was there so I use one of my new tools. A taser and use it to to knock down the security guard while he was distracted. From there I got into his tiny office and track the missing truck. 3 miles from here. Okay. I pull out my phone and take a picture of the adress. No way will I remember the whole direction there. I pull out a sign that I made on my way over here and hanged it on the fence as I pull the security guard into one of the unlocked trucks and lay him there unconscious. That took me a while, especially since the guy turn out to be pretty heavy! But I manage to put him in the truck. Then I went out. Taking the taxi to where the kms truck was at. I looked behind me nervously as we droved away. Otani would soon be there. He'll figure out the same thing I did but once he does I'll be already there ahead of him.

**Code: O**

As I start walking to my car I notice a sign in huge letters saying that the Marine Food Supplies was close due to bad truck handling. Oh. So maybe that's why nobody was around. Not even the security guard. I look around one more time just to make sure that she wasn't here. Weird. I could have almost swore that she'd be here. I drove to the new location of the trucks. When I arrived I parked a couple meters away from the place. I took out one of my devices. Hmm. With this I could tell how many people were inside the building. 27. The truck was outside. I decided to check out the truck first before looking inside. I manage to open the driver seat door of the truck and I look in. The black backpack was on the car seat. I looked around but no one seem to notice so I open the bag carefully. The bag was empty...

No wonder they left it here. I close the bag. The people inside must have it. I search around the truck, looking for any type of hint. When I notice something by the looks of how mess up it looked. Someone must have already looked. Hmm. Maybe someone before me had already check this place out. I got out the truck and slowly went into the building cautiously. Inside it just looked like a 7 eleven except much bigger.

Okay?

If this were a headquarter for an agency it's pretty much looked like a store. Which means there has to be cameras here too. Maybe I can check those out too. Everyone around seem to be interested in what they were buying no one really looked suspicious so I went ahead and even went into the surveillance room without anybody noticing. Well I guess today is my lucky day. This is way too easy for some reason? I look around the videos. Clicking around until I suddenly saw her.

Koizumi.

Yup! That's her! She got here way earlier! I saw as she went in the truck and started searching but couldn't find anything either. How? She'd been here already? All this time and I thought she was behind me, she was actually ahead! No wonder I didn't see her before at the Marine Food Supplies. She's ahead of me. In the surveillance camera I saw as she got out of the truck and was looking at some type of card in her hand. I saw as she got in a taxi and then left. I click zoom on the camera getting the taxi's ID. Okay fine she's ahead of me. But that doesn't mean I can't catch up. Anyway judging by the hour she left she shouldn't be that far off. I'll catch up. You'll see amazon.

**Code: R**

" So..lady? How far are we going?," the taxi driver asked curiously.

He's been driving around all day now and I haven't even payed him.

" 53rd West Avenue," I replied looking at the card I pull out of the bag.

It was actually part of the bag but I took the sewing off and took out this. The card said Company of SKIZT. I decided that this would be the best hint I'd ever get so I decided to check the place out. I wonder where Otani was at? Had he discovered that I'm a step ahead of him. Wait a minute...? Why am I thinking about Otani? I should be worrying about my mission not some short agent I barely met yesterday! Who is planning to abduct me for some reason. I should be focus on my mission. Still I couldn't help but wonder what made him join. Who would want a short person for an agent anyway?

When I arrived at the 53rd West Avenue there was the building it didn't look too big. It was actually pretty small with fancy cars all around the place. I went into the corner and use the ladder on the wall to get up to the roof. From there I just opened the roof door that took me inside. I went down cautiously. The whole place was really dark which was bad for me because I'm so clumsy that I might fall down or trip. Stopping just at the end of the staircase as I hear a bunch of people arguing.

" Fools! We were the one who got it!,"

" Yeah but we were the one's who plan the whole diversion thing! Which means we need to get half of all the money you get!,"

" But that's too much money!,"

" With that card you can open any bank around Otaka! A half is not a lot!,"

I heard them argue as something slam. I stood right behind the door. From the crack at the bottom of the door I could see there were more than 2 people there. Hmm. I could see a table in the middle and a suitcase which I think the kms must be in one of those two.

" But we completed the mission which means we get the money fully," the first guy protested.

Suddenly a bunch of people started to argue. At the rate this is going I'm going to be stuck here for a while. Maybe I should get out and look for another way in. I start to head back when suddenly I find the door I came from locked! What the hell! OPEN! I tried to open it pushing up with forward,but it was lock! Huh? Why is it locked? It's impossible to be locked! I just came from here! That's when I heard-

" Oh. Okay so what other places do we lock?," a girl voice asked.

" The left entrance we can't permit anyone to get here especially since there's agencies out there looking for the kms oh..and we also have to blow this place up,"

Whoa! Hold it! I'm stuck here! and...they're going to blow this place up! I NEED TO GET OUT! I walked back down clumsy and stumbling down. Okay...so..if I go out this way they'll shot me and if I go out the other way..they'll shoot me. I sank into the floor, defeated and helpless for a while. I'm falling behind.

-one hour later-

The people hadn't come into a conclusion yet! They kept on arguing and I was stuck here! I started to pace. This is a waste of time! I have to get out. But if I pull out a bomb I'll probably blow myself up in this small place. I have to get out! Unless...it's better if I just stay here? No I can't stay here I must go! What do I do? What do I do?

" I'm sick of all this bull are you guys going to gives us half the money or not!,"

" No!,"

" Then we'll just take this with us!,"

" You can't do that!,"

" Oh yeah!,"

Poof.

The first sound of a bullet was heard along with a whole orchestra of bullets following. My heart started to beat in panic just like the time when I was caught in the shooting range last night. I become paralyze as I lean on the wall. I could hear as people started yelling, cursing, and even some shouts of agony. When the bullets started to sound off. I just couldn't move. Someone manage to shot the door that I was next to multiple times and a body suddenly appeared close to my feat full of blood.

**Code: O**

A taxi was still parked out of the building when I got there. So she must be there still. I glance at the building. The building looked old but the cars surrounding were like business people car. I saw a couple people surrounding the area. Other agents. I was wondering how exactly to get in when a bunch of shooting started again and the people outside rush in the building. I decided to follow them. I even went in. Most people didn't really notice when I enter they were busy shooting at eachother. That was until some lady saw me.

" HEY!," she pulled a gun out and pointed at me.

Shit

I'm not good with shooting girls. I step back and instead look for cover. She started shooting at me. A couple of other people also notice me and started to shoot at me too. But most of them were guys so they were much easier to shoot. This one person shot this guy on the door to the emergency exit to the roof. Suddenly I felt panic even though I had no reason to. The impact of the multiple shots made the door open. Someone scream.

That scream! It belong to Koizumi!

Instantly everyone stop what they were doing to look at her. Koizumi had her hand over her mouth as if she tried to hide the fact that she scream. Everyone stared at her.

" Who the heck is she?,"

" What is she doing here?,"

" Was she there the whole time?,"

I heard some people say not really too happy. Some agents started to raise their guns and this idiot was still standing there! What was she doing? Pull out something and shot throw somthing! Anything just do something! I was close to yelling this to her when she pulled out two knifes.

Knifes? What are the knife freaking do? I cross my eyebrows confuse. Everyone had a confuse look on their faces too. That's when she threw the two knifes. One hit a light switch and the other hit the chandelier.

HUH!

I was about to ask what the hell was that for? When suddenly the light switch chandelier fell down blowing into pieces as it exploded and the pieces of glass scattered everywhere. The light switch caught on fire. So the next thing we know the whole place is scattared with flaming glass. I thought that would be it but there was an aftershock. She pulled out a bomb and suddenly the whole place was blasted and smoke cover the area. Once I got my balance right I looked around.

HOW? How did she do that? When I look back she was gone. Where'd she go? I looked around and catch a glimse of her going to the upper floor. I did my best to follow her even though some people kept shooting at me. I manage to get to the staircase that led up. Once I got there I saw her on the corner, trying to open a suitcase. I decided to wait incase she notice me. But her back was to me and she was far to intent in opening the suitcase.

" UGH! Why do these stupid things never open!," I heard her mutter.

"Need help Amazon?," I spoke.

She abruptly turned around.

" Otani?," she stood up and pull out another knife. Which also reminded me I still have her knife.

I use my gun to shot at the knife in her hands making it fall down.

" Are-Are you going to capture me?," she asked nervously stepping back.

" What do you think?," I responded.

She step back.

" leave...leave me alone," she warned.

" Sorry Koizumi but you became a target for my agency I'm going to have to capture you," I replied.

" You can't do that! That's kidnapping! Taking me to an agency in which they'll probably beat me up! You can't!," she continue to step back.

" I dont' know what exactly they'll do to you but I know that it's a mission and I have to complete it," I honestly reply.

Why am I being honest anyway?

"Don't come near me!," she tried stepping back but soon got trap on the corner.

The funny thing is I actually felt like doing the opposite of what she just said. So came near her and I grasped her hand. She tried to move back trying to move away yanking her hands out but I didn't let her go.

" Let me go!," she yelled at me.

" No. I won't," I pull both her hands together and tried tying her.

" NO! SHRIMP! LET ME GO!," she yelled louder.

" I'll let you go when we get to headquarters," I tried tying her still but she kept on moving which made it hard to tie her hands while still holding on to them. She abruptly moved away and pulled on the piece of like rope that I was using to tie her, making it impossible to fully tie her. Infact she moved so abruptly she actually fell down and tag me along with her. I was right on top of her again. My face bumping into hers. I try to straigthen up when I suddenly see her. My eyes locking into hers. This weird connection went through me. As I look down at her. This new urge went through me making me almost act on an impulse. I could see her looking at me in the same way. Almost as if she was waiting for me to do the move. She wasn't even stuggling anymore or even complaining that I was on top of her.

" Otani...?," I heard her now say in confusement.

A hunger went vibrating to me and it was too late to stop it because next thing I know I'm kissing her and not just a sweet peck. It was almost a desperate kiss. My lips enveloped hers in a sweet embrace. At first she wouldn't move her lips at all but then I felt something go through her as well and she actually started kissing me back. The way she started to actually kiss me just made my self act out of the ordinary. My hand slided to her hair next thing I know and I'm bringing her closer. Until...

A felt a short pain hit my upper shoulder. I pull apart from her to see what it was. A dart. Everything started to become buzzy.

" What the-," I take the dart out my hands feeling really heavy.

" I'm so sorry Otani but if you plan to get me...you'll just have to catch me," she told just as my eyes closed.

What? How did I came into a position like this? I should of saw this coming...well no no I shouldn't this was actually unexpected...what happened?

**Code: R**

I ran out taking the suitcase with me. My heart beating loudly as I lean on the wall of the upper floor. My breathing coming in gasps. He kissed me? Otani actually kissed me and did I just kiss him back? What happened? All that was as if I wan't in control of myself. I wanted him to kiss harder, to not stop kissing him? Whoa! What was that! I looked back at Otani who was now on the floor unconscious from the dart I stab him with to make him fall asleep. What was that! I clutch the suitcase. Come to think about it that was my first kiss! What kind of first kiss was that! No WAIT! WHAT THE HELL DID THAT KISS MEAN!

~~~~**Okay I'm done. I thought this would turn out like really good but the only part I liked was the kissing scene haha. Some author I am. Well hope you liked it XD. Please Review and thank you so much for reading XD. **

**HInt: In the next chapter-more kissing XD**


	8. Target part 1

**Busy Busy days my bad. I was also studing for a test so that's also why I took another day to write this. XD Please say you'll forgive me beause this chapter actually has more than one part so...the kissing part may not exactly be on this one. In any case... Here is the next chapter ( part of)Wahoo~! Okay okay...I think that's all I have to say so...XD.**

**ENJOY!**

**Song Played: Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy**

Chapter 6 . Target part 1

**Code: R**

I don't know why exactly but I stood paralyze, stuck to the wall. My own ear beating too loud. I could still hear shooting downstairs. Okay focus, Focus! I told myself. I tried to ignore what just happen with me and Otani. Even though I have no idea what that was I have other things to worry about. I manage to free my hands from the ropes and retrieve the knife Otani had shot out of my hand, I use the knife to open the suitcase. When it opened I put the knife away. It open with a little click sound. Inside was the kms. I grab it.

Finally!

I got it again! I started to feel relief when I notice something. Something was wrong. I looked closely at the kms. It was black with a hint of pink and it was so small that it was about the size of a small card. But...

I gasped.

This isn't the Kms!

It wasn't broken. It had to be broken. I remember that I had broken it. There wasn't a single crack on this.

It was a replica...!

" There you are!,"

I jumped up startled as I heard this rough voice. I turned around to see a guy moving up the stair pointing a gun at me.

I step back.

" Hand it here girl," he huffed while streching his hand " You sneaky girl, you thought you could just take the kms without me noticing ," he replied gruffly.

My first thought was to run away but then it came to me? This isn't the kms. Why would they want it? Unless they didn't know that this is the fake one. I hesitantly unclutch my hand.

" Here," I threw it to him.

He smirked, widely. I bet he was thinking he was the ruler of everyone by the way he stood. He was still pointing a gun at me. Making me become friends with the wall. He pulled out a phone and dialed someone, his gaze still in mine. Maybe he thought I was going to pull out another stunt. The fact though is that was the only stunt I had plan.

" Hey, Yeah it's me...set the bomb to 3 minutes," I heard the guy pointing the gun at me say.

Bomb..Oh! I completely forgot that they were going to blow this place up!

WAIT!

I looked back suddenly remembering Otani. Oops. 3 minutes!

" Well Knife Girl nice making business with you now I must go..and I think you might want to go to," he chuckled before he ran downstairs.

I didn't even think twice. I bolted behind me, to the room where Otani was at. I glance down at him. The dart only works for 20 minutes...If I leave him here one of my problem would be solve. He won't have to bother me anymore. That's not the answer though. That wouldn't be the right thing. It's not the right thing to do, to leave him here. I know he sort of is like my enemy but I can't just leave him just when this whole place is going to blow up. If I leave him here it'll be my fault if he dies.

My fault.

No I'm not about to be blame for his death. I can't allow it. I bend down and put my hands behind his back. God, this feels so weird. I felt awkward to hold him in my hands but I had to push that thought aside.

Focus.

3 Minutes.

I lift him up clumsily...feeling my hands turn weaker just by lifting him up. Focus. I manage to stand up after a couple seconds. Now instead of feeling awkward it surprise me to find out Otani fit in my arms. I almost wanted to hold him in my arms forever when I suddenly realize what I just thinking.

FOCUS!

I couldn't take him from the stairs so I took the nearest exit. A window. I open the window pulling him out with difficulty. Looking down I notice we weren't that high up. I guess today was my lucky day because there was a bush down below the window that could make us fall safely...or so I think. Well there really wasn't much to think now I had to act. I lift Otani up on the end of the window.

" Forgive me," I tell him as I push him off.

He landed in the bush but...his head hit a branch..oops. Well atleast he's safe..I hope. I looked down one more time before making a jump down too. I landed on the other side of the bush with a scrape on my hands from the attempt. I heard Otani moan.

Oh yeah...I picked him up again. Oops. There was a red mark on his head. I start running away with him in my arms. Again I suppose it was my lucky say or something because no one really notice us. Which I considered extreme luck. I didn't really get that far when the whole thing blew up but I manage to get far enough to put down Otani. When the bomb hit the sound almost blew my ears right off. I covered them and without thinking lay my head down right on Otani chest. When the explosion died I uncapped my ears. That must have been right at the moment when I notice where my head was. Well what do you know he is actually cute. I mean for a short guy he's not so bad looking. I focus on his face. Near to mine. The first thing I notice was actually his lips. I notice the way my hair was coming off softly from his lips. Then I notice his eyelashes, he had long eyelashes. The last thing I notice was how his body was actually like...short...but attactive? I lean in just a little...actually wanting to repeat the way his lips had felt with mine. I tentatively move my hand to his face just to have it withdrawn.

What am I thinking?I moved away.

Just because he turn out to be a good kisser it doesn't mean anything well actually for a first kiss that wasn't so bad. If you take out the part that I didn't even know why he kissed me. Also that I actually stab him with a sleeping dart right when he was kissing me.

I shudder remembering.

I didn't mean to hurt him but I had to! He was about to take me by force to his agency for god knows what reason.

Which reminds me...I sighed. The Kms is lost...I have no idea where it is..I can't be thinking about Otani. I don't know what happen back upstairs or why I even enjoyed it but right now I have bigger things to worry about...not Otani. I felt wistful now, wishing everything was actually normal. No guns. No mission. No dying. Otani should be fine now. I stood up ready to leave when I glance at him again. I don't know why I felt like doing it but I did anyway I bend down again, softly passing my lips over his before pulling back and taking the dart out of him. I can't think about Otani...I just can't...

**Code: O**

_I felt the way her lips connected with mine...before I felt the stab. Why had she done that?_

I groan. I opened my eyes only to have them close again. My head was throbbing. Finally I manage to open my eyes. I sat . Almost thinking that I was still asleep.

Where the hell am I? And what the hell did I hit my head in? I touch my head, only to find a huge bump that just by touching it made my head hurt. I notice it was the afternoon. I got up a little disorientated but I manage to walk back to the building.

Except.

There was no building now only broken down bricks walls and ash.

What? What happen? I tried to remember. But all I remember was..Koizumi kiss.

Koizumi..I glance around for her. Not here.

Everything that happen came flashing back. There was nobody around anymore, just me.

I'd kiss her...? That I definetly remember every detail of that. I kiss her. Not some normal kiss for a first kiss too? It almost seem like I was desperate for her the way I kissed her. The thing that frustrating me more is the fact that I don't know what that was! One moment I'm trying to capture her without hurting her and the next bam! I'm completely making out with her! Has the world gone mad? Isn't this whole thing ironic? What went through my head anyway? I know that it was me who was making the whole move...

The last girl I ever kiss before Koizumi right now was Kanzaki...and I don't even want to think about her. Bad Memory. I pash I hand through my hair. That kiss with Koizumi might have just been rename my first kiss all over again. That was very unusual. I've never acted like that before? If I recall..let's see

I made the move

I kissed her

She kissed back

?

Some weird reaction overcame me?

I reach for her hair, trying to bring her closer and she stab me with a dart...

Which reminds me. I looked to see where the dart was to take it out but it wasn't there anymore.

What happen to the dart?Come to think about it..what am I doing here? If I passed out inside the builiding how come I was outside?

Ugh! I hate being confused. What I do know is I still have to catch Koizumi. I better catch her soon.

-later-

" Wait? Risa an agent?," Nakao frowned. I nod while holding and ice pack on my head. Nakao frowned deepen.

'' Are you sure it wasn't just some type of Risa look alike?," Nakao questioned.  
" I'm sure,"

" But...she doesn't even seem like the agent type material?," he crossed his arms deep in thought.

" Ha Trust me she's not...but she's pretty good with knifes," I snort matter of fact.

" Let me get this straight then...she's an agent, you have to catch her for a mission, but she's not agent material? Why is she an agent then?,"

" Look I don't know I keep wondering why she join too but nothing comes to mind but that's not the point I need help capturing her," I put the ice pack down.

"Oh I see you need help capturing a girl who is way taller than you," Nakao murmured with a smirk.

" That's not it!," I glared at him.

" Sure, Sure," Nakao teased.

I roll my eyes at him.

" Are you going to help me or not?," I protest.

" How am I suppose to help you?," Nakao shrug.

" Nobu. She's her best friend she can help me catch her,"

Nakao scratched his chin thoughtful.

" Using my sweet Nobu just for the benefit of getting information about her best friend just doesn't seem right," Nakao mumbled shaking his head.

" Which side are you on dude?," I asked annoyed.

" Nobu's of course," he smiled.

" But she's in the other agency side,"

" No, I never join AOPS I'm on no ones side but Nobu," Nakao disagreed.

" Fine...I'll just work this whole thing by myself," I mumbled.

Not that it was easy anymore. Considering the way I keep thinking about the way we kiss and her. Considering that for some reason she might be harder to catch then I thought even if she is an idiot! I sighed. Great. Thank you Amazon thank you so much because ever since the kiss the only thing I want to do is kiss you again. Whoa! I sound like one of those soap opera jerks. That's it something is officially wrong..or something is happening that I don't understand. What is this?

~~~~** Um. THe other parts will have the kissing part don't worry. I'll update tomorrow unless something shows up. XD . I Hope you like the chapter...part 1. XD. Thanks for reading and please review XD. See you tomorrow...yup XD**


	9. Target part 2

**ERGH! I think I'm jinx or something! For real you know how I said I wanted to write yesterday and I was! But then what do you know something showed up! Are you kidding me? I thought I was going to be able to write yesterday but then bam this is what happen**

**me:( getting ready to type)**

**Mother: We have to go out today**

**Me: what? Porque!(WHY!)**

**SO in the end I had to go to my aunts house and it was sooo boring so I didn't even get a chance to type yesterday. It's weird though because now all of a sudden I'm typing one day one day no because something shows up? Strange. Well whatever going on I hope it stops. Sorry for making you read ( if you're reading this) this whole nonsense thing. I've been keeping you from the story sorry. Okay so to make up for yesterday I made this one long. XD**

**ENJOY!**

**Song Played: ( same as last time) Dance Dance Fall out boy**

Chapter 6. Target part 2

**Code: R**

" Argh! I don't know what to do!," I slam my head on the table.

"We'll think of something don't worry Risa," Chiharu reassured me.

" Like what? The Kms is gone! I don't know where it is and Otani is planning to abduct me to his agency! I only have 6 days to find that stupid Kms!," I exploded letting my temper show.

" Risa-Chan calm down!," Chiharu cried and looked scared just like everytime I do something scary to her she looks like she's about to cry.

I calm down.

" I'm sorry Chiharu! I just don't know what to do!," I say desperately.

" It's okay," she tried to smile but she still looked scared of me.

My brother who had been listening to the whole conversation roll his eyes.

" 6 days. Your extremely lucky yet again, Most agents get hours to complete a misson not days, makes me wonder what your boss is like,'' he murmured nonchalant.

" And again! You are not helping at all! Instead you're making feel like a complete screw up," I whine as I cover my face with my hands.

" Well...in some terms you are a screw up," he mumble.

I glare at him.

" Why don't we just start from the beginning-," the logical Chiharu suggested" We know that the kms was stolen right? Wouldn't that mean they had to switch it during after the shooting or maybe before the school bombing? Maybe we can track the other agency until we find the ones that stole it."

" What do you mean? How?," I scrunch my eyebrows confuse.

" The only agencies who planned to steal the Kms are only a phew you may be able to track them down," the intelligent Chiharu explained.

" But Other Agencies are hard to handle!," my thoughts drifted to Otani.

I wonder if he's okay...ACK! Get him off my mind someone! He's been stuck there every since I left him. Why am I thinking about him so much anyway? he's a pain in the butt.

" Besides I don't know any other agencies that well, how exactly am I suppose to track them to find the kms?," I get back on track.

" What about AOPS?," Takato asked.

" What about them?," I wondered.

I've heard the name before but I didn't really know exactly much about them.

" SOJA number one Agency Rival is AOPS. They always hated eachother there's even some weird love story involved," Takato replied.

Love story?

" Why?," I asked.

" That's not the point right now..you need to track agencies right?,"

Even though I thought the story was more important right now he was right.

**Code: O**

There had to be a file here somewhere. I try searching for Koizumi school files but it was locked and I couldn't figure out anything. The only thing I was allowed to see was an ABOUT ME! SURVEY. Since I couldn't get in the school because it was currently being protected I was using a laptop and trying to see if I could get any files on Koizumi to see if I could track her down. Her private information was locked. Which was the one I needed. I went ahead and read the about me survey.

What your favorite thing to do?: Play video games

Suprisingly that didn't shock me.

I continue reading favorite color, favorite sport, I was close to quiting on reading this when I read the last 2 questions.

Favorite Singer: Umibozu

I looked closer. Umibozo! Umibozu happened to be my favorite singer! I didn't think anyone else at my age would be a fan of Umibozu. Then I looked at the question below.

What would you wish to happen to you? To meet someone like Cain ( heart) Someone tall, handsome, ROMANTIC!

I roll my eyes at the answer. So steriotypical for a girl to like someone who is taller than her. But oh wow as if I guy like that would actually exist. This is not helping the only thing I'm figuring out is that she's a sucker for tall guys and some video game addict. If she's a sucker for tall guys why did she kiss me back? Well that could've been a trick though. She must have used it as a diversion. Yeah..that must be it. That's why she kiss me back. She doesn't like short guys and I don't like tall amazon either. Who cares if for some reason she looked really pretty when I was on top of her. Not only is she from another agency. She's an idiot and...did I mention she was too tall? I'll never say I'll fall in love with her. HA that will never happen...right?

**Code: R**

" See I manage to get a tracking system..it tracks the Kms," Chiharu came up with.

" HOW! HOW DID YOU COME UP WITH THIS!," My mouth dropped.

" I made this the day you blew up the bank I thought maybe I'll come in handy but then I thought you could accomplish it without this so that's why I gave you the other Kms tracker remember?,"

I did remember having a device that I didn't know that told me where in the bank the kms was but I don't know what happen to it. I think I lost it when the bank blew up.

" B-B-But how? How you make this? It's impossible!," My mouth was still hanging open.

Whoever can make a tracking device is a freaking genius!

" It wasn't really that hard it doesn't track the kms directly more like it's energy-,"

She lost me there. I don't speak geek language so after she completely explained how she made it in a logical form I blanked out. The thoughts in my head unwillingly going back to Otani. Like they have been all day. Ever since he kissed me...I could almost still feel his lips press to mine. I shake my head.

?

It's official that shrimp is being stuck in my head too much. I need to rest.

" I'll start tracking tomorrow," I yawned thanking Chiharu as I go to my room. I collapse in my bed. Not bothering to pull the cover over me. I fell straight asleep.

My sleep soon being invaded by a dream...

_I don't know why but I was running away. I accidently came to the end of a half-blown building. I slip._

_I was falling..._

_down.._

_down._

_I scream as I fell down. Until someone manage to catch me with a soft strong hold. I open my eyes. Seeing that the person who catch me was Otani. The look in his eyes almost told me that he cared for me. That he had been worried._

_About who? Me? _

_He set me down, sighing with relief._

_" You had me worried sick ya dope," he murmured but a smile form in his face._

_I didn't reply because I didn't know what the heck was going on. He touch my cheek, delicately stroking it with his hands. Even though I didn't know what the hell was going on I really liked the way he stroke my cheek. I think by now I knew it was a dream so I did the unexpected I reach for his neck. He bend down and gave me a quick kiss. I'm starting to enjoy this dream when suddenly he pulled apart and looked far pass me. I sat up and looked at where he was looking at. _

_" Risa come back you can't be with him," My dad appeared._

_" Dad?," I looked around and saw him._

_" Come," He beckoned._

_I stood up close to going to him when Otani holded me back._

_" Don't go Koizumi," Otani pleaded._

_I frown._

_Looking between my dad and Otani. That's when another man appeared yelling and pointing at my dad. Otani let go of my hand._

_I hear yelling but no words came out. Otani started drifting away. I wanted to hold him back but he disappeared._

_" Otani? Otani!," I yelled._

_" Don't get involve in that Agency Risa stay away it's for your own good," My boss showed up. _

_I look back just to see if Otani would appear but he wasn't there._

_" but...Otani," I say just as he appears again, on the other side._

_" Which side are you in...his or ours?," My dad and boss both asked solemnly._

_Side?_

I wake up when I realize I fell out of bed. That was...a strange dream...too strange. What was the point of that? I looked at the clock and realize it was really late now. Oh shit! I'm wasting time! I got up in a hurry. I got 5 days. 5 days until I have to turned the kms in. 5 days...before I either complete or fail my misson.

**Code: O**

I looked around just trying to see if I randomly saw her in the streets. I didn't see her anywhere. How exactly am I expected to find her now? She has the kms now so she wouldn't be looking for it. Schools out, no way can I track her by that. Nakao is not helping me at all. I don't have the slightest clue where she lives. I know Nobu must know where Koizumi lives but Nobu is always attached to Nakao or vise versa to be really much help. Hmm...

" Hey! Wait up!,"

I turned around to see Mimi.

Mimi is my neighboor. She smiled widely as her black hair flopped around while she ran towars me towards me. I stop walking and turned to face her.

" I brought you your daily doze of milk," she sweetly smiled.

" Gee. Thanks," I mumble grabbing the carton.

She brings me milk everyday, says it's going to help me grow but it never does no matter how many bottles of milk she brings me.

" Your Welcome," she continue to smile.

Did I mention she was tall? I've known Mimi for a while now, she's always been taller than me.

" How did the mission go," she asked me.

I shrug.

Mimi is one of those few people who know I'm an agent but the thing is I don't know how she figured it out just one day she suddenly said " I know you're an agent."

" Did you accomplish the mission?," she question.

The thought of Koizumi came back to my head.

" Um. Not yet I have another mission," I say

" Like?," she asked.

" Nothing some weird agent stuff," I'm not about to mention that my current mission is to capture a tall amazon.

Infact I don't feel comftorable telling Mimi much. It's almost as if something inside me tells me that Mimi hides more than just her sweet played smile or it could be that I'm just paranoid.

-later-

I'm clicking through the TV Channels, bored, not having a good idea of how to track her yet. When something pop on the TV. It was a breaking news. A Small Company had just been blown up...blown? I turned the volume up.

" This Is Ichigo reporting live from the Photo Express Buiding at 15th where an explosion has just happened, lately there has been multiple explosion in the Osaka area beginning with the bank explosion. Dectectives are working on the current situation, it appears that witnesses saw a bunch of people with Ak-47 and rifles-,"

" There was a girl there too pretty tall and young," some random witness came.

Instantly I knew who they were talking about.

It was Koizumi.

I just know it. But...why? Unless she had another mission but why was she out there? No she probably had another mission since she probably already completed the kms mission. I had an impulse I felt like I should get out. Just incase. So I did. Call it destiny or even weird coincidence whatever but when I went out I saw Nobu talking on the phone. I knew it Koizumi was over the phone I just knew it was her so I overheard what Nobu was telling her.

" Why? It's the perfect day out Risa! We should hang out! I can't believe you have to be busy on the days that I'm not!," Nobu murmured through the phone.

I heard Koizumi voice coming from the other side of the phone. I couldn't make out what she way saying but I think I heard a bunch of Poff noises.

" What is that? Sounds like bullets. Are you playing video games!," Nobu asked aggravated.

" No! I can't talk right now Nobu I'm really busy!," I heard Koizumi say over the phone nervously.

There was a sense of fear that suddenly started sinking in me. I couldn't identify why. I just felt something...like I need to protect her..Koizumi.

" Where are you at?," Nobu asked trying to listen intently.

I came closer to listen.

" Uh..um no where really just somewhere I can't talk right now I really have to go," Koizumi said nervously over the phone.

I barely heard her because there was a sound disturbing it. Some whooosh sound. It turned out I wasn't the only one who notice the sound because Nobu asked.

" Wait? What's that sound? Sounds like a cascade."

Cascade? The only cascade in Otaka was the one by the mountain range. Another impulse. I had to check that cascade out. I'm not 100 percent sure but it's sure worth to try. I ran back I now Nobu notice me because she turned around and looked at me in a curious glance. I didn't turn back to her I needed to hurry to the cascade.

**Code: R**

I hanged up on Nobu abruptly. I didn't have time to talk when so many people are shooting at me. I'm being shot by some very accurate weird guys with huge guns. I'm really starting to get sick of people shooting at me! Just because I can't shoot! It's not fair that they keep shooting at me. I'm really starting to hate this whole Kms mission. All day it's been hectic and so horrible for me. I've been shot at and again almost killed. Jeez. If I survive today I'll have to consider living in the woods or something anything is better than being here! Not just that though some jackass hit me. I mean literally he hit me. With some shot pole. Now my head is bleeding along with my knees. I'm practically dying over here! The only thing that saved me from being killed was that I still had one last bomb left. I swear this bombs are like my life-savers. But now I don't have one. I have a small black gun which I just can't use. The darts I only have two. My knifes is the only thing I have left. I'm hidding behind some small storage house behind the Mountain Motel where the other agency was shooting at me. Most of the people in the Motel already ran away. Now I'm the tall hurt girl who is getting shot at. The knifes I have are explosive. Once they hit their target they exploded. But they don't do much of an affect as the bombs. I sank down. They are still shooting at me and I'm...

Helpless.

I called my brother but he didn't answer

I close my eyes. Suddenly wishing Otani was here...

**Code: O**

I arrived at the place where the cascade was closer too I could definetly hear shooting. Now I was pretty sure that she would be here. Something told me she was here. Somwhere. I slowly came close to the whole shooting range. That's when I saw her. On the corner looking exhausted. She collapse on the ground. I rush to her carefully.

**Code: R**

" Get up idiot," I hear his voice.

I thought it was only my imagination so I didn't bother opening my eyes.

'' Why?," I replied with my eyes close.

Still thinking it was only my imgination when I hear a click sound and a tight grasp on my hands. I open my eyes immediately too late to pull apart because Otani had just handcuffed my hands.

" Now..I got you," He grinned at me.

" Huh? How did you find me!," I alarmly asked, trapped.

" You mean after you stab me?," he asked giving me a look.

I felt my head turn red.

Blushing.

I felt nervous last time we were together well...we were practially making out. I look away trying to break the hold of the handcuffs but they just tighten instead.

" Come on," he grab my arm trying to pull me up.

" No no no," I try to move away but now was even harder than last time.

Last time...hmm.

" Come on make it easy would you? It's better if we get out of here," Otani murmured.

It's weird but if I didn't know any better I would have thought he wanted to protect me.

" I rather stay here then go being kidnapped to your agency," I replied trying to crawl away but I'm so tired my effort were useless.

" I don't think that's a choice let's go," he tightly grabbed me.

Now what? My head was spinning for ideas but all I came up thinking was last time kiss.

Maybe I could try that again. I have two darts left. Yeah. I locate the dart from my pocket as I stand up.

" Uh. Otani," I call nervously as he starts to pull me away.

He turned back. I took a huge breath. I had to do this before the nerves got to me. I manage to break my grasp on Otani and raise my arms putting them over Otani. I bend down and kiss him. I try to flip the dart to stab him with it but it was hard when Otani kissed back and with one hand crawling tentatively to push me down while the other slided to the arm where I had the dart. He caught the dart right before I was able to stab him with it. I stop kissing him. CRAP! He figured it out. He also pulled apart and twist the dart making the dart stab me instead of him.

" Not going to fall for that again Koizumi," he grinned as I slowly start to fall over from the sleeping dart.

" Stupid Shrimp,'' I murmured actually grining back as I fall right into his arms.

That wasn't the way it was suppose to happen. What did I do? That was a stupid idea. Now for some reason I just got kisssed by Otani all over again.

Stupid, stupid, stupid...

**Code: O**

I catch her as she passed out. Her arms were still around my neck. I set her down and moved her hands from my neck. It's weird but I actually saw that coming. I guess I sort of just knew we'd have to kiss again. It was difficult to try not to react like last time. I was fighting the urge of not kissing her harder. Her hands were still handcuffed. Before I came here I grab some weapons from the artilley room. I thought the handcuff would come in handy and they did. I saw as her face relax. I fought the urge to kiss her right now too.

This is so weird.

Weird experieces...

**~~~~~Well...um. there you have it part 2. okay so I'm planning to write the next tomorrow but you never know now in days so..yup. Hope you liked it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**THANK YOU**

**SEE you in the next chapter...or part 3 it should be fun.**

**Let's see in the next chapter...oh someone falls down the cascade ( Risa or Otani or both). XD XD XD **


	10. Target part 3

**HI! I'm trying to break the curse over here so I'm typing today. Let's see let's see...okay I got the idea about the cascade came from guess what?...The lion king hahaha Jeez I'm so childish. But it's true I was watching the lion king and I just got an idea for a water scence and not just that..heehee you'll see what I mean later in the story for now the only thing I'm going to advice is...strong language is going to start being in use just a litte. XD. Well I hope you enjoy the last past of chapter 6. **

**Song Playes: (same song)**

Chapter 6. Target part 3

**Code: O**

Very weird experiences. I looked at her closely. I pass I hand through her face carefully. Stopping just at the huge blook hit on her forhead. I wondered what happen to her? Looks like she got hit. It's funny..but Koizumi actually looked like a model right now. I couldn't help it I touch her face, delicately. For a moment she didn't seem even real. Without thinking I murmured her name outloud...

I looked around suspiciously.

Phew no one heard me.

If someone would have heard me I don't think I'll ever hear the end of it.

Koizumi.

Small Spring?

Ironic...but I think that name actually fit her. As much as my name fitting me. I could of stayed longer expecting her but instead I try carrying her. She's not that heavy. Even if she was quite tall. I didn't struggle much on carrying her. I would've made it out even without a problem but at that moment some huge. Massive! Buff guys with even bigger guns came right in. Instantly I knew this couldn't be good.

Shit.

" Well, What do we have here? A kid and his girlfriend well isn't that sweet," one chuckled while walking behind me.

" I say there Agents," the other corrected stepping up front. I put Koizumi down.

Fear crawling back in as I step back.

" Heheh immature agencies these days, hiring kids to do dirty business they've gotten despreate," the first guy trained his gun right at my head.

"Hey? Look at this? Pretty Chick. Nice work shorty it looks like you score it big," chuckled the second one while gazing at Koizumi.

I'm not sure what got me mad more the fact that he called me Shorty or the way he looked at Koizumi. All I know is that made me gain my bravery back.

I step forward.

" We aren't part of the mission," I stood up.

" Is that so? Cut the act kid we all know how other agencies are in despreate measures to get the kms. Part of the kms that is,"

Huh? I thought Koizumi had the kms. But then if she didn't...no wonder she's here.

I looked at her now. Laying down in the grass unaware of what was going on...

I need to deffend her. I felt it deep in me that I need to protect her. She's important.

" Let's play," one guy suggested deviously.

" I don't play games," I reply trying to not show any track of fear.

Fear is always your weakest point.

" Come on kid I'll be fun if you win we'll kill you if you lose we'll take your pretty girfriend here for a ride," the stupid dumbasses said.

But I wasn't going to let them get close to her. No. I can't explain why I get this need to deffend her but I don't care I will!

They won't touch her.

The second guy made an attempt to grab her.

" Leave her alone, she doesn't have anything to do with what you guys just said. We were leaving," I snapped.

" Hey? Why is she handcuffed? What were you going to do with her kid?," the first guy smiled wickedly.

"Oh and is that a dart I see? haha you were clearly planning to do something to her weren't you shorty, y'know she is way off your lead," both of them chuckled now.

I balled my fist.

I was getting really mad at them now. These stupid fat idiots!

" Let's begin our game shall we?,"

" I don't want to play any stupid games," I snapped.

One of the guys raise his Ak-47 right directly at me again

" Too bad kid. You'll have to play you'll have to play we'll meake this short and easy okay? you have one of two options...ahem Vert,"The first guy motion.

Swiftly the guy name Vert grab Koizumi, slightly carrying her. He wasn't carrying her right. He was carrying her like she was a doll. I step foward deffendantly. The first guy gun got closer to my head. I can't use my gun becuase it won't even be helpful I may just get killed before I get to use it.

" No you stay back," the one pointing a gun at me said.

I wanted to grab Koizumi and take her away from here. Where she was safe. I wanted to take her away from his hold. Right now...it was useless I wouldn't do any help trying to take Koizumi away.

" Walk," They odered.

I obeyed. My glance going over to Koizumi. Maybe it wasn't just a good idea to stab Koizumi with the sleeping dart. Mayve she could've of mangage to escape now I put her life in danger. I'm sorry. I mentally told her. This is..basically my fault. I guess I shoul've made sure we were out of shooting range before capturing her.

We walked right on top of the cascade. Passing right through the rushing water. All the while I'm trying to figure out how to get out of this situation. How to get us out! We stop right on of the cascade. What's the poing of this? What are they planning to do?

" Here's the poingt were going to drop your pretty girl here down the cascade but-as I said before you have one of two choices, Choice 1; You can run away and we won't even try to stop you or Choice 2; Save your girl here which may consider you dying on the way. What do you say kid? What choice do you pick?," he snickered.

I got even madder.

What's the point of this? It's bullshit! He's basically saying I can go if I wanted but they'll kill Koizumi? Oh and if I try saving her I may die as well? What kind of options are those? I really really am hating both these guys. Retards..

I hesitated. What am I suppose to choice? I look at the way out. If I just go. I'll be save and my mission will be over because Koizumi would be dead. There's no way she'll survive with her hands being handcuffed and being completely unconscious. Thanks to me.

" I see you made a choice, fine we'll just drop her here..Vert," the first guy motion for the guy holding Koizumi to drop her.

That Vert guy smirked as he release her.

I flinch.

She fell down.

Koizumi! My mind shriek. I look back at my way out. Leave now I wish I could do but I couldn't and there's no way I can even trust this guys to let me go easily. I started to feel a pound of guiltiness overtake me. She won't survive.

She fell down.

And down.

down.

Screw this!

I'm going to save her. I ran to the tip of the cascade and jumped down, diving into the water. What the hell am I thinking? I fell way to fast down. The water vapor made it hard to see where Koizumi had landed. I holded my breath right before I hit the water. Once I hit the water I tried looking for her in the set of dim blue water. I saw her body falling down only a couple feet from me. I swam to her. Trying hard not to get push off by the power of the waves who were directing her away from me. Away from eachother. I need to save her I still thought detemined. I fought the swirling waves until finally I manage to grasp her by her waist. Locking her firmly into my arms. I won't let you go I thought as I swam to the surface. It was extemely hard to fight the rush of the water, I don't know what made me have so much detemanation all I know was that I needed to save her. I just had to. My heart told me to. To do the right thing. No time to explain why or even think why. I reach the water surface. Gasping for air. I tighten my grip on Koizumi. I start to swim out of the water. I'm trying to fight the currents as best as possible. Come on I'm almost there..I was so close now. I was clearly not going to give up now. I'm almost there. Gush of water was getting into my mouth. Just to make matters worst I was losing my grip on Koizumi. Thie water was making eveything difficult. But her life depended on me.

Me.

Almost there.

By some miracle I made it out of the cascade, pulling Koizumi right behind me. As soon as I manage to pull us out I collapse on the grass I huff exhausted. I glance at Koizumi. She semm to be fine...Good.

I saw as her chest moved so I'm guessing she was breathing. I relax. I did it. Heh Mission Accomplish...My celebration got cut short when I heard-

" Bravo, Bravo! That was EPIC! I think I'm going to let you both live! What an entertainment right Vert?," the first guy applauded.

Vert nodded clapping.

UGH! Not them again. I was too tired and slow to fight now. All my energy gone when I tried rescuing Koizumi. I try to think of the bright side to this...Koizumi was alive. That's a bright side. That made me glad. Who said I short guy can't rescue someone from a cascade. Point 1 for the short guys.

**Code: R**

I woke up with chilly cold wet feeling. As soon as I open my eyes I looked around. I was inside what looked like a storage room. Huh? How did I end upi here? Wait! Why am I wet? I looked down at myself and I could tell I was wet.

HUH?

" Well it's about time you woke up," Otani mumbled.

Scaring me yet again.

I turned around startled. Had he been there the whole time? I didn't see him. Instead of saying smart like

" Release me at once"

I say

" So this is your agency prison?,"

Otani gave me a curious glance, without even expecting it he started to quietly laughed.

I don't think I've ever heard him laugh before. I cocked my head to one side. That was...an unusual laugh. Almost kid like...somehow I think that really did fit him. I liked it...

WHOA! HOLD IT! Risa! Your talking nonsense again!

I looked away.

" No. We got capture? But I suppose my agency prison isn't much better than this," he told me as soon as his laugh died down but continued to echo in my ears.

"Captured? What do you meant?," I now noticed that Otani was also wet and his hands were tied by a rope." What happen?," I asked.

" These two stupidasses capture us before I got a chance to get you out of here so they capture us and here we are for some reason they are keeping hostage as entertainment," Otani mutterred.

Huh?

" How come...were wet?," I wondered.

" Cascade," he mumbled as that single word would solve my question.

"Casacade? What about the cascade? Otani! Speak English!," I asked still confuse over here.

Otani rolled his eyes.

"" We got capture. By another agency. We feel down a cascade..or something like that? Do you get it now?," he spoke slowly saying it as if I was slow.

I didn't really get it but I decided just to let it be. We sit in silence for a while. The thing is..I don't like the fact that they trapped me here with Otani...All alone! The guy who I just happened to kiss twice now just for kissing.

The memory of our last kiss was stuck in my head, fallowed by the first. I sigh.

...

...

...

(cricket cricket)

...

sigh!Wow. I was starting to get really bored! I didn't know what to talk about. The only thing I can think about is was happen just before I past out. Is he mad at me? For kissing him? Man it would of work if he had just fallen for it like last time. Darn. I slam my foot down frustrated that the only thing in my head now was Otani. It's so frustrating.

" Hey? Can I ask you something?," Otani spoke.

I turned around to face him.

" Do you have the kms?," he asked.

I didn't see a point of lying. He probably figure it out since I'm just a horrible lier.

" No," I whispered feeling like a screw up now.

" But..I thought you got it? That one day," he asked.

" It's a replica it's not the real one," I mumble back.

" Can I ask you something else?," he asked.

" What?,"

" Why did you kiss me again? The first time you also tried to stab me when you kissed me,"

I could feel my face turn red.

I looked away hidding my face.

" Kissed you? You were the one who kissed me that one first day?," I argued nervously seeing where this conversation was heading.

" Er...but then you kissed me again? And that was clearly your move," Otani argued as well.

I was blushing now.

" That-That-that wasn't...that doesn't count," I stammar.

I'm already embarrassed he doesn't have to rub it in.

" Are you sure? Because I think you had your arms all around me pretty deteremine to kiss me," Otani murmured a hint of a smile.

I turn more red.

" Shut up! That-that was only a diversion! So I could escape! It didn't mean anything," I say in stammar that I'm not sure he even understood me.

My face hadn't drain from it's red color.

Freaking midget he was enjoying my reaction. He had this unique smirk.

" Oh really Amazon? If It didn't mean anything why you kiss me back?," now I wasn't sure if he was teasing or being serious.

" I-I well you started it! You were the one who started to whole kiss thing so this whole kissing dilema has nothing to do with me," I argue looking down not looking at him.

" Yeah but your the one who continued it?," Otani pointed out.

" As if," I snort.

" If not you wouldn't have kissed me again, I guess you were just despreate huh Amazon? You just couldn't keep yourself from me,"

I'm blushing Furiously now.

" WHAT! In your dreams Midget! Your kissed didn't even affect me," I lied.

" Aha are you sure about that?,"

Did-did I just hear a taunt in his voice? I gulp. Turning my face slowly towards his. I stood still. Oh god..he's going to-

I never got a chance to finish that thougth because Otani just about kissed me at that exact moment. Instead of pulling back like I should of I started to kiss him back almost idmediately. My hands were still handcuff but I wish that I could break them just to put my arms around him. He lean on me more, starting to kiss me more passionately.

Pull away, Pull away my cynical side told me but I didn't want to obey it. I just wanted to kiss him more..and more. The way hips tasted just filled me. The way his lips connected with mine force adrelaline over my whole body. We didn't even pull apart when our lips parted a little to let eachother catch our breath. I could feel my breathing being cut short. Along with his. His aroma entering my mouth. He started kissing me again. Each time even better than before.

I'M LOSING CONTROL OVER HERE! SOS

It almost seemed like as if were actual lovers that haven't seen eachtother for years. That we just couldn't get off of eachtother because we were so in love. I don't even know why we keep kissing eachtother. When we're not even boyfriend and girlfriend.

Why are we kissing?

With effort to disconnect our lips I pulled away.

" Why do you keep kissing me?," I asked quietly after my breathing slowed down.

Along with the fire that had been growing in me.

It's true? I can't see why were kissing yet again..when...we don't even have a connection going? Do I have a connection going with Otani? Otani didn't reply right away I could tell that he was also breathless from the kiss.. I even thought he wasn't goin to reply when I hear him talk.

" I don't know Koizumi...you tell me? Why is it that we keep kissing eachother?," he asked me instead.

I half-smiled.

'' Yeah as if I'm suppose to know," was my brillant reply.

I really didn't though. It's almost a puzzle to me. A puzzle I can't fix because I hate puzzle and puzzle hate me they never work for me. I sighed.

what if...

just maybe..what if...

We were meant for eachother? I looked at Otani. He was looking back at me in the same expression.

" I guess it's just an impulse," I replied quietly.

Otani looked away.

" Maybe,"

...

...

...

We stood in silent again. I know this whole kissing thing has got to stop but I still wanted another. Just one more kiss before we stopped this whole kissing thing.

" One...one more time?," I nervously whispered.

" One more time what?," He asked.

" Er..I just thought maybe we should...kiss one more time before we stop kissing eachother," and this my dear friends is me gone absolutely insane.

I can't believe I just said that! Outloud! I'm practically begging for another kiss when I was the one who pulled apet last time.

Otani face turn red. As if no one had asked him that.

" Er..I guess," he murmured.

He came close to me again. I waited for him to lean in. But He did something unexpected he look at me closely. At my face almost as if he's admiring it? Just before he lean in one more time to kiss me. This kiss was sweeter than the last time. It started slowly his lips adapting to mine alsmot before they started to press in harder.

One more time.

I kissed him back. Letting myself enjoy this for once instead of worrying. This is way better than any guy in my video games. The ones in my games can't kiss. I start enjoying the kiss. Almost seeming like a dream. Too good to be true.

It's too good to be true...

I start pulling away. As I start pulling away. He raise his arms out and locked me between his arms like the way I did before when I kiss him.

Exept Otani hand didn't stop in my neck it went down.

?

WHAT IS HE DOING?

I try pulling away.

He pulled me closer, like as if he was giving me a hug,.

" Otani..what are you doing?," I panic.

'' Hold on...," he said.

It felt so weird being press almost to him.

I heard a click sound...

I gasped.

I realize the what he had done.

He had release my handcuffs.

?

HUH?

?

" Help me untie mine..You just gave me an idea on how to get us out of here," Otani smiled at me.

My heart skipped a beat. Idea? But..he just set me free didn't he? Did I miss something here? When did I give an idea.

" We'll get out of here. We are going to work together," he told me.

Work...together?

0-0...what is he saying? 0-0.

what idea?

**WOO! Long one I think? I wonder how many words are in this? Well there I tried making more kiss scence? what do you think? Will Otani and Risa stop kissing eachother? Um. The thing is...cough cough. tomorrow I'll be able to type yeah sure exept...not this story I'm typing the next chapter for my other story I'm working on. XC People have been waiting for almost a week so... I have to write something else tomorrow. XC But hey I'll try writing on wednesday. Okay **

**Well I hope you enjoy**

**PLEASE REVIEW  
See You on the next**

**hint: Otani and risa joing forces XD.**

**thanks for reading.**


	11. United part 1

**Hello Hello XD. See I kept my word I said I was going to write today and I did. Short Chapter though...XC so no fair to have hw when someone feels like writing XC . This is basically all I have to say today. I guess today is just one of those days where I don't really have anything to write.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY XD XD XD**

**Song Played: Hand of Blood by Bulllet For My Valentines XD**

Chapter 7. United part 1

**Code: O**

She seemed a little confuse but went ahead and started untying me slowly. Her hands were cold, probably from the cascade. Yet her hands were soft. As soon as she untied me I idmediately got up.

" Otani...What idea?," She asked still confuse.

" Just fallow my lead I know what to do," I replied getting my gun from my pocket that the guys who locked us in here never found.

" But..I don't get it what lead?," Koizumi asked frustratedly.

I didn't want to explain it right now.

So yeah I had sorta of an Idea. Well let's make it two ideas I have. But one depends on the other right now. I'm not sure if it's a good idea or a bad one I just know I got it when...when..we were kissing.

Er...Even thinking about it almost makes me feel embarrassed.

Strange though.

Strange that I actually got it while kissing her..I mentally shake my head. Momentarily erasing the memory of our last kiss. I can't be thinking of stupid things that are hard to understand right now. I have to think of how to get out of here? How many agents will get in the way. Yup. I have way more important things to worry about at the moment. I can't be thinking about this Amazon...Koizumi.

I only had a small gun with me not even fully loaded.

" What weapons do you have?," I asked her.

" Um...I have a gun," She still seemed confused.

" What type?," I asked.

Koizumi gave me this look that sorta read Oh- And- you-think-I'll know. She pulled it out struggling to pull it out and dropped it. The sound made a vibrating Thump. Now I gave her a look that I'm sure read Are- you -serious?-you-can't-handle-a-gun?

" What's with you and guns?," I mumbled picking up the gun.

Shotgun.

She has the tightest guns around but doesn't even know how to handle them.

" Hey! Those stupid things are heavy!," she protested.

" I'm taking this," I say about to give her my old gun when I think about it...-" Oh the other hand maybe I think I should keep both."

" What's your idea?," She questioned again.

" How 'bout get the heck out of here? One thing though? Please don't try bluffing you suck at that...oh don't use the remaining weapons unless I tell you okay?," I commanded suddenly feeling like I should take charge.

" B-But...," She was about to protest but her voice got caught.

I glance up at her.

She looked nervous..she was twitching her fingers cumbersome. That's when I realize she was scared. It was so obvious by the way she kept on moving her hands and I could almost see her legs trying to tremble.

Another strange feeling overcame me. Not again. There was a small tug in the place where my heart was located. Tugging my heartstings.

Ugh.

What's with her anyway! Why is she even here if she scared? And why is it the I have a feeling like I should protect her!I have like a need to protect her!Why? Jeez...freaking Amazon making me feel like I should protect you. I mumbled in my head.

I reach and grabbed her hand.

" Look I'll help you get out okay? Didn't I say we'll work together and I'm actually a man of my word so we'll work together, we'll get out," I try sounding like it was really now big deal.

As if I'm use to it. Just like a game. I'm not sure if I sounded convincing or not but Koizumi started to smile. Slowly at first then spreading...

I didn't notice before...the way her smile was liked? Cheerful...yet almost playful and beautiful...? UGH! Another Pull. I started to look away. It's just a freaking smile. It's not like I haven't seen smiles before. The kisses had gotten to my brains that's why all this that I'm feeling is happening. It doesn't mean anything. Nada.

" You sure?," she asked while gripping my hand tighter.

? um...okay...I stare at her hand a little bemused.

" You beat," NO no I'm not sure...But hey it's worth to try right? Better then to be stuck here.

" So now could you please tell me what your actual plan is shrimp, because I'm really really reallly confuse by your whole let's work together thing," she seem more motivated now.

I smiled even inpite the fact that she just call me shrimp...again x-x

Truth be told, the thing is I want to help her also right now I didn't care much if she insulted my height as long as we get the heck out of here.

...how to help her...

I pondered for a while, thinking.

When I finally got it.

" You like Video Games right?," I came up.

Instantly her smiled widen

" I love them!," she said way too loudly.

"Shhh!," I warned.

" Oops..sorry," she covered her mouth.

" Okay, let's pretend this is a game. Levels and that kind of stuff," I explained, actually feeling pretty stupid just saying this.

Koizumi looked eager now though so I continue.

" Good. So Level 1 are you up for it?," I asked.

She nodded.

" Level 1. We need to get out of this floor, I think were upstairs so I think we should work our way out.,"

" Wait...does that mean we have to cross the hall?," she asked.

" I think this is a 7 stories building..which means there must be an elavator, which also means that there might be stairs, we could take them and leave and everything will be easy," I thought.

" Okay," Koizumi agreed.

I notice that I was still holding her hand. I let it go. Something abandon me as I let her hand go. I walked to the door. Putting my left ear next to the door too see if I heard anything. I heard talking but not so close to the door. I slowly try turning the knob.

Locked.

Dammit and I don't even have that one pen to help me.

I looked around for something to use.

" Let me see," Koizumi took out a pin from her hair.

She came to the doorknob, slowly using the pin as a key she opened it.

Again she surprises me.

" How You learn to do that?," I quietly asked.

Her face suddenly went grave.

" By the agency," she murmured gravely.

Hmm...Remind me to ask her about this later..if we get a chance. I open the door slightly. By the creak I could see a couple of guys that looked just like the ones that threw us in here. They weren't arm so they should be easy to take down. I raise the shotgun. From the corner of my eyes I saw Koizumi covered her ears and close her eyes.

Huh? I open the door and shot the two guys. No I didn't kill them. I know that for sure. I only knocked them out. I grab Koizumi hand again and pulled her along. I saw the emergency stair exit and notice I was right.

" Is level one then complete?," Koizumi asked looking back.

" Yeah. Now level two...we get down there and leave as soon as possible to the escape,"

We head down the spiraling stairs all the way down. We can hear laughing, talking, and profanity but no one seem to bother looking at the stairs. We made it all the way to the last floor. I'm about to say this was freaking easy! When something started beating...I looked back seeing where the sound was coming from.

It was coming from Koizumi...

Koizumi bewilderly pulled out what looked like a GPS..

Wait how is that thing she's holding still working? With the whole water thing?

" What is that?," I asked.

Koizumi gasped.

" It's here..so close I have to go," She started racing back up the stairs.

"Wait? What is it? Where are you going?," I called.

She ignore me and got close to the second floor.

" Koizumi!," I called again.

Were so close to the exit. So close to getting out of here but no she had to go back. Couldn't she just go make it easy? Why does she have to make everything difficult? Relevantly I fallowed her.

**Code: R**

" Wait Koizumi! What the hell do you have to go back? Let's just leave it's a freebie for a game we could get out!," Otani whispered loudly while fallowing me.

I ignore him.

My Kms detector was still beeping. Signaling that the kms was really close now.

" I can't," I simple reply, stopping right at the door that would lead me to the 2nd floor.

My beats matching the beeps on the dectector.

I was soo close...so close.

" Why? What is that?," he inspected.

" A kms dectector..the kms is close by it's over in this room..I need to get in," I say the words much braver than how I felt.

" Kms dectector? You mean to tell me the kms is here?," Otani frowned.

I guess he didn't like the idea of going back.

" I'm going to get it I have to, what if next time I'm not even close to getting it? Right now I'm so close," I have to get it there is no other choice.

I step up close to opening the door when Otani hand stop mine. Catching them before I could open the door.

" Idiot..You wouldn't last 3 seconds out there they'll kill you right off," he firmly told me.

Again, I had the feeling that he wanted to protect me.

I gave him yet another confuse look.

Is it me or is he acting...I don't know...different?

" What do I do then," I ask him.

Otani let go of my hand he sighed...then looked up the stairs.

" I got it, I'll go to the second floor, you stay here I'll make a diversion," Otani said already climbing up without me even agreeing.

" Wait?...You're going to...help me?," I asked shocked.

" Duh Idiot? What do you think I haven't left you here alone?," he replied as he turned back around the steps.

Huh? Why?

...

...

Isn't he from another agency? Isn't his purpose is to capture me? Take me hostage to his agency? He's not suppose to be..helping me? Then why is he?...Wasn't he trying to take me a couple minurtes or hours ago? But then again...

No one has ever helped me before. I wanted to cry. No one has ever wanted to help me before. Not the way he is. I looked down...He's going to make a diversion...For me. Why is he treating me like this? Otani reach the 3rd floor.

" I'll distract them you get the kms okay?," he told me from up the stairs.

I nodded my mouth pretty much glued shut.

I wanted to say thank you but I think if I did I just might end up crying for real. That's probably how grateful yet confuse I was. Maybe I underestimated that short shrimp.-

My thoughts get interrupted when I hear gun-shots.

I hate! No I loathe when I hear gun shots. If just makes me think of all those people...dead..

I gasped...

Otani! He's out there! I didn't hesitate I slam the door open and went in.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~well ...I have nothing to say..yet again. Sorry. I'll try making the next chapter longer. :]. Okay...well I hope you liked it. Please Review and THANK YOU. I think the next chapter should be better than this one. XD. Well see you then. XD XD**


	12. United part 2

**Ack! I hate it when I have to write all late XC. It's so not fair. Well guess what I am in a good mood today XD it was raining today and I had to walk from my bus stop all the way to my house-you think I'll be in a depress mood right now but I actually like standing in the rain XD. It's freaking awesome I know that may sound weird. Haha. Well it's not like you need to know that I just felt like I should write that for some reason?0-0. Haha. Well I hope you enjoy. SOrry for the later ubdate.**

**ENJOY! XD Like ALWAYS XD**

**Song Played: Hands of Blood by Bullets For My Valentine**

Chapter 7. United part 2

**Code: R**

As soon as I open the door I saw that most of the men were rushing upstairs. Not even just a couple there was more than what I could even count straight away.

Otani!

My mind was shieking.

His idea worked in a way. No one notice when I slam right into the front door. Everyone was busy trying to figure out what had happened. I can't believe Otani is doing this. I don't understand that midget at all. I move behind a set of wall. Slowly leaning over the edge incase I saw anyone. All I saw were 3 guys standing close to the elevator, seeming like they wanted to go up. I try not to think about Otani, but my mind would go back to him. My brain couldn't focus right. I pull out my detector again. A black blinking dot indicated that the kms was closer. Maybe only a couple yards from me. From the floor above me I could still hear the sound of gunshots plus the couple thumpt noises.

Otani...

The 3 guys got impatient they also went up. Clearing the way for me.I came out from behind the wall. I notice that my kms detector idmediately went off when I came closer. The Kms was just under me. I looked down and saw a suitcase again. But a small one. It looked more like a portfolio. I bend dowm picking it up. I try opening it. My fingers messing with the switch but again it was locked...Ugh.

" Open? Please?," I try asking nicely.

Unfortunately it didn't open. I didn't have the patience to sit here and try opening it while a hell of shooting is happening right on top of me. I took the whole small suitcase and stuff it in my pocket. I was running back now to the emergency building when I stop halfway there..what was I suppose to do? Run out of here. Leave all the gun shooting and get out of here? It's almost stupid to even think of getting away when I know that my heart tells me different. Well there goes my way out. I may not be brilliant but I know I can help Otani..somehow. I turned around instead of going outside like I should of. I went upstairs. To the second floor...to what seems to me like either level 3 or 4. Too bad there is no cheatcodes.

**Code: O**

What am I doing? That was the first thing I thought of when I open the door to the 2nd floor. Well too late to go back now. Too late to turn back. I wish I could say that it was a piece of cake too, that the guys were weak and I the short person overtook them with one blow..but I'm afraid it wasn't that way. When I entered all of them ( those stupid bulk guys) got quiet as in perfect sync. They only gave a second before they stood up angrily. OH! And did I forget to mention there where guys coming out of everywhere. A whole bunch. I palms started to get sweaty.

Holy-!

Didn't see that coming. My first intint was to go back to the door I came from but by remember Koizumi. As crazy as this may sound I'm only doing this for her. So I lift the shotgun up. As soon as I did that they did too.

Ergh...tough crowd.

'' Hey! It's that one punk kid," I heard a familar voice.

I locked my eyes to what looked like a steel desk. I don't know who was the first one who shot but by the time I heard the trigger I had already bolted to the desk on the corner. Hidding behind it. That's when it started. They began shooting like crazy. For a moment I actually considered my height an advantage because no one the any size bigger could fit behind it. I started firing back at them. They never stop shooting, it was extremely hard to shoot back at them. The desk was putting a strong fight at well. It was holding the gun shots. I notice a type of mirror on the wall. From there I could see some of the guys shooting at me. Using the mirror I started shooting back without fully turning around. But this way was actually harder. I only manage to bring down a couple. The next few seconds was like a shooting war. All against me. Sweat was dripping from my forehead. This was getting hard. I was running out of bullets. The desk was finally breaking and holes started popping on the desk. Getting each time much closer to me.

Shit!

I'm surrounded.

The only thing I could think of though was the fact that Koizumi was probably far away from here. Yeah. She's far away. I thought as I sink down onto the floor. That made me glad...

" WHOA! HOLD IT RIGHT HERE ALL OF YOU!," I heard a loud voice that by now I got really use to hearing it.

Oh god, don't tell me that idiot- I looked from the mirror.

It was her.

I hit my head with my head. Jeez...idiot! Everyone got quiet again.

" What the hell is wrong with all of you! What are you doing? Stop shooting," she yelled at everyone.

What are we doing? What the hell is she doing? I heard a couple people starting to laugh. Soon an orchestra of laughing came.

Genuis move Koizumi... Just Genuis I sarcastically think. She lost it now.

Koizumi didn't laugh, for a moment I almost thought they were going to kill her right off.

She's dead, She's dead My mind kept repeating.

One guy came infont of her. I could see Koizumi stiffen but I notice her legs trembled. Instantly I knew she was scared. But she was trying not to show it.

Koizumi...

" And who do you think you are darling? Who do you think we are?," the guy who approach her ( also the guy who capture us) and pointed a gun up at her.

I'm not sure if they notice anything but I notice how Koizumi legs were seriously trembling now. The guy gave her a mischevious glance. Without thinking my knuckles became hard and I started clenching my hands.

" Do you know what we do to girls like you?," he asked chuckling.

The other people chuckled as well. I clearly loathe that guy now. He grab her arm. I idmediately was about to stand up when I hear her say.

" Don't,"

I stayed down. I knew she was telling me that to me.

What?

At that moment I think she fainted...she fell down.

WHAT THE-?

What's going on? But that's when I see her face...she saw me from the mirror and winked at me.

Huh? Crazy Amazon what is she doing?

The guy had the same confuse look as me. He reach down to grab her again. Slightly I saw as Koizumi had a dart in her and I manage to see a knife swing by to the other side of me. At that moment I knew she was planning something with that dart and knife...when-

BAM!

Next thing I know my face is facing the floor. huh? I looked at the mirror and I saw Koizumi stabbing the dart in the guy infront of her while the other side was blown away. Bringing down a bunch of people. She took the majority of the guys down.

:0

I sat there shock for a while...had she done that? I didn't see that coming infact that was pretty...smart. Only when I saw still a group of guys starting to raise their guns at her did I react. This isn't over yet. I began to shoot them now before they ever got close to Koizumi. She went back to the elevator closing the door idmediately. Most of the guys didn't even bother with me they went after her in the second pair of elevators. Completely leaving me. I took the emergency stairs again. Taking the steps up two at a time. I'll save you.

**Code: R**

I start to relax as I take the elevator. I randomly punch the 6th floor. My heart was beating fast. I lean back and try to relax. I thought that that wasn't going to work. But it did...and I'm glad. It all went according to plan. I saved Otani life. I know I did because I saw him from what looked like a mirror. Now all I have to worry about is getting this guys after me out of my tail. The bad news is...I'm out of weapons. I don't have anything..only one last explosive knife. But will this be enough? The Elevator stopped. I came into the 6th floor. It was a dark room that looked like an abandon work office. My footsteps make noise as I walk.

" THERE!,"

I heard behind me. I turned abruptly, stepping back.

" You stupid girl Now you have clearly done it!," one pissed off guy said his gun trained at me.

I step back afraid, tripping down. I'm soo dead now. Maybe I could've escaped before but now? They'll shoot me before I even throw the knife

" You made a big mistake girl," he got closer.

I looked up scared.

I close my eyes covering my face. Not wanting to see the bullet bounce toward me.

*poof*

I heard multiple shots...but I didn't feel anything? Was I already dead? I open my eyes carefully. I"m not dead! I looked up and saw Otani had already taken them out.

'' Came just in time didn't I?," Otani said with a grin in his face.

Before I could stop myself I was smiling back. I was happy to see him. I had the urge to hug him. I contain myself though.

" Right on time Midget," I replied.

Otani put both of his guns down. He strecht out his hand towars me.

?

" What do say Amazon I think we just go to Game Over...now let's get out of here," He grinned.

I looked at his hand...My heart started acting up again. But in a good way.

I laugh.

Otani frown questionally.

It's completely ironic? He is from another agency and tonight this day not only did we kiss, but we worked together and even saved eachtother life. Ironic. I reach for his hand...he pulled me up. My hand slighly felt comforted by his touch. I wonder if he notice that too? Is that something else to add to the things we can't figure out. He was looking at our hands too. But then shook his head and walked away. We went down the emergency stairs again incase we somehow miss someone and he/she appeared in the elevator.

" Hey? ...Good Job," Otani unexpectingly commented.

" What?," I froze.

"Er...good job the whole act you did..was pretty uh..smart," he struggled and his face turn slightly red.

No one has ever commented me before..especially not on my skills.

I blush.

" Why are you blushing?," Otani asked curiously, stepping back a bit.

" Er..I'm not use to complements," I replied awkwardly.

He looked closely at my face..before he turned around again abruptly.

?

I fallowed him. Wondering why I felt all googily inside by his compliment.

" Er..you were cool too," I stupidly reply.

Otani turn back giving me a confuse look.

" I didn't do anything?," he mumbled blankly.

" Yes you did! You made a perfect diversion and you saved me so...you were cool," I honestly say while I smile.

Otani looked closely at me again...slowly his face turn slightly red again as he looked away.

? Weird?

" Hey? In this whole game thing? Does this mean I won! Or...what?," I asked.

Otani laughed.

His laugh making something giggle in my stomach.

" You dope...but yeah I guess you won," Otani replied.

We step out. Fresh night air spread through us as he went out. If anyone would of seen us I think they would of thought us as freaks. Especially with my red mark. As I stand out there I start to what? I looked at Otani. He looked back at me with the same look.

" Um..," I try to think of something to say.

" I'm not," Otani replied reaching in one of his jackets pocket.

" You're not what?," I asked.

Surprise Suprise. Otan turn to me and put his arm around me. I thought he was going to handcuff me again or something when I realize he pulled aprt and my hands weren't tide or anything.

HUh?

" Sorry I just had a feeling of doing that..I'm not going to capture you," he replied starting to walk away. Huh? I fallowed him.

" Why not?," I asked like an idiot.

If I were smart I'd run away right now. But's I'm not so I fallowed him. He didn't reply...just continue to walk away. I stop.  
What?

Is he saying he's going to give up?

Capturing me?

Why?

Wasn't he soo keen to catching me?

What if...I never see him again?

Right when Otani was disappearing he turn back.

" But we'll see eachtother soon Amazon," he smiled.

Soon? I stood thre for a moment. I realize somthing though. I'll be looking foward to seeing that Midget again. Our next encounter...Otani. I can't wait.

**~~~~XD okay I finish this chapter...even though it late! Sorry again. I hope you liked it XD. I thought it was pretty cool but then yet again I'm the author so... Thanks for reading and as always Please Review XD. Thanks for those who review too you are awesome XD**

**On the next chapter**

**hint1: Someone appears that I haven't put on my other stories but I mention his name. Especially in A life so change. He's tall. That's all I can say. XD which I'm sure it should be easy. Okay I'll give another hint. He pretty much hates Otani. XD**

**hint2; Otani decides to change his course of the misson...but which one to help Risa or bring her down.**

**hint3: Risa starts realizing that she's falling for Otani.**

**Well guys I hope I catch you soon meanwhile I'm going to go walking in the rain haha not really it's night time right now? It'll be pretty creepy if I go out there. LOl. See you all in the next...**

**P.s I don't know if googily is a word or not? I just invented it? I'm not even sure if I spell it right? lol. Googily. HAha. **


	13. Alliance part 1

**I'M COLD! XC Haha sorry I had to start this a/n with that...it's freezing over here though. The keys on the laptop are cold too! *complaining*Well...hello! Hello! Okay now we must continue the story! SO let's see what do I have to tell you guys...hmm. Oh thank you so much for reading and those who review thank you too! Sorry for the late ubdates lately XC. I've been...not really busy just my older brother hogs the computer way too much. By the time he leave me to the computer it's all late! Incase your wondering why I've started to post late these past days. I hope this chapter good. I wasn't so sure because I got distracted while writing this. So haha...yeah...( ashamely looking down) In any case...**

**READ and ENJOY! ( I hope) XD XD XS XS :D**

**Song Played: Love like woe by The Ready Set**

Chapter 8. Alliance part 1

**Code: O**

I sighed relax as I watch the dark red color Maixima pick up Koizumi and drove off. I came out of where I was actually hiding just waiting for her to leave. Now I was completely alone. I was only just waiting for her to leave so I could leave. I didn't want her to run into some other trouble around..(the freaking amazon is a magnet for trouble) so I waited for someone to pick her up. I walked right where the building we just escape was. There I pulled own detector. What you thought I didn't have one too? The thing is in AOPS they make you have this small dectectors so you can stick it to anything you really want but I never really use them before. When I heard Koizumi mention something about a dectector I remember I had some. I lost most of them though while I was in the cascade. I only had one left...which I use it one Koizumi. When I " hugged her" that was when I attached the detector to her jacket. Now I know where exactly she is. One of the reason why I let her go right now...but not the only reason. I have an idea.

It sounds I bit crazy to me but I want to do it. It feels not like the right thing to do exactly but it seems much better than having me track Koizumi. I guess you can say I had another impulse. I'm starting to get those more and more recent. I look at my tracker then put it back in my pocket. I smiled. Now with this I'll be able to find her easy. I pass a hand through my hair. I looked up at the mutiple stars showing. This night was crazy. I don't even think I've had a day as crazy as this. To think all this crazy stuff just began happening when I met Koizumi...I smile without reason again. Yeah today was crazy and she is crazy, she might be crazy but her reactions are what surprise me most of all. Heh. Come to think about it...her laugh too...it's different. It's the sort of laugh that wants to make you either smile or get annoyed. In this case when I was laughing back in the stairs, that was the type of laugh that made you smile. Now..when it comes to her smile...that's different too...er...she looked...

...

*sigh*

How to put this?

...

c...c...c...c

...

c-c-c ..er...cute.

UGH! I said it!

The rare few words that I hardly said... I wondered why Koizumi is making me act this way! I'm not use to acting this way. I wonder why I keep having her currently in my head. It's not normal! It must be those kisses we had. They messes up my brain big time!...exept for the last one. On the last kiss...I didn't know exactly how to approach her that why I started slower that time. To be able to think and it was during that time that I had the idea of working together. Together was the key word. Tha't s why I needed her for. To work together. That...was my main idea. Not the whole escape thing though that was necessary but the working together was the thing I thought when I was last kissing her.

Together?...

I head to my headquaters.

I have a feeling this idea...may work.

-At AOPS Headquaters-

" What are you saying!," My boss frowned not understanding.

" I'm saying that what if..instead of tracking her..I befriend her," I murmured my idea.

" But? She's from another agency? How can you befriend her?," Imachio questioned.

"Easy..I think I can do it...she's gullible actually so I think It'd be easy," I explained.

" But...how will that help your mission to capturing her? How will that help us? Even if she was gullible?," My boss asked crossing his arms, deep in concentration.

" If I become her friend..she'll start trusting me right? which means not only will she be easier to catch but she could maybe give out secrets about her agency? It's easier that way don't you think?," I told them.

They both exhange glances almost as if they were talking to eachother on their head. Like Telapathy. Then they looked back at me.

" Are you saying that your calling for an alliance?," My boss slowly took in.

I thought for a moment...is that really what I'm doing? Alliance?

" Yes. I'm calling for an allience to her not her agency,"

" But the thing is...she's a girl," Imacho argued.

" So?," I asked not understanding how that matter.

" In the case of trying to gain the trust of someone else ..people develop feelings," Imachio seriously told me giving me an even more serious look.

" Develop Feelings?," I murmured back a little confuse.

What are they trying to say?

" What I'm trying to say is you...I'm not saying it's not going to happen but...you could..you could fall in love with her," he told me finally.

Fall in love with her? Koizumi? I laugh.  
" That'll never happen," I replied.

" You never know thoughts change," Imachio mumbled annoyed by my laughing.

" Yeah..I can see that maybe I could like her..but love her? Isn't that too strong?," I still let out a laugh.

Yeah I know Koizumi making me act a little stranger than usual but still...love? No way.

" Well...if that's the case Otani then I agree with your idea..Youre course on this mission has now changed..you will become her friend and make her tell you as much about her agency as possible before capturing her," My boss agreed.

" All right!," I say way too excitingly as I jump out of my seat.

A sense of eager to start my mission.

Just as I'm about to leave my boss voice stopped me.

" But one thing Otani, Imachio is right be careful on how you gain her trust we dont want the complexity of having different agents fall in love again,"

" Again?," I question.

" It's a tragic story don't want to remind myself...I'm only saying this not really for use but for your own good Otani getting other agency involved is risky..don't fall in love with her,"

Hmm..tragic story?

" Dont' worry I won't," I say but something didn't feel right...didn't sound right.

The way I said that didn't went right.

Like I said before yes I admit Koizumi is making me act strange lately but there a difference right? Isn't love the whole thing with love at first sight thing and like instant sync connection? The way I acted with Kanzaki...was different than the way I'm acting with Koizumi. Yeah...I admit this whole thing is pretty...bizarre. Love is different isn't it? I mean...no why am I even thinking this! All I have to worry now is befriending her. Helping her. Becoming her friend. I'm looking forward Amazon, I really am. I pulled out my tracker.

**Code: R**

" What happen to you?," Takato raise an eyebrow as he picked me up.

Looking at my forehead in digust.

" You know this wouldn't have happen if you'd answer my phone call before! I'm lucky my phone could still make calls even though the screen is completly blank," I replied back annoyingly.

" Hey! It's not my fault that I just happen to be sleeping right at the moment when you called lay off me sis," Takato protested.

" I could of died," I argued.

" I think everyday you could die even if your mission is only to steal an orange, because next thing we know the whole orange market will blow up ," Takato shrug,

Haha..how funny. I sarcasticly think.

" I could've of died if if wasn't for Otani!," My mouth slipped.

" Otani?," My brother gave me a sideways confuse look.

Oops.

I just said his name outloud!

" er...I meant no one...haha," I lied.

My brother rolled his eyes.

" Nice Pockerface Sis..I'll hand it to you I completly don't know what you mean," he sarcasticly mumbled.

I stayed quiet for a while but then I couldn't help it. I needed to say something about Otani!

" Okay Okay! I'll say it Otani..he's this short dude about 5,2 who helped me he goes to my school and...and,"-should I mention that he work together with me? Or should I keep it hidden?

Should I tell my brother that we worked together today?Takato already thinks I'm crazy if he heard this he'll think I'm even more crazy.

" Otani? Isn't that the agent who wanted to capture you?," Takato remember.

" Um. yeah," I answer, looking away.

" and...he helped you?," Takato frowned.

" Uh..he he...*sigh* yes...he helped me," I decided just to spill it out.

" WHAT! WHY?," He asked.

I shug.

How am I suppose to know? That shrimp more confusing than my video games. Everything that midget does confuses me!. Plus, don't you think I don't understand why he keeps helping me? even when he was suppose to capture me? He let me go.

?

?

What is that shrimp planning?

What if he's planning something even worse than taking me hostage!

Gasp!

Maybe that's what he's planning that's why he let me go! He must have something else in plan for me! It could be something terrible! What if he ends up killing me!

" Takato! what if he's planning to torture me!," I panic.

" Wouldn't he have done that now? I don't know this Otani guy but it does seem weird that he let you go makes me wonder why he helped you out," he pondered.

That's true...but then what is he planning? He even left me with the kms.

Oh speaking of which...I pull out the kms from my pocket. Using my hair pin I unlocked the suitcase. I can almost unlock anything with my hair-pin. I learned this on my first mission. Also...my hardest mission. One that I don't parcticularly remember. I saw someone from my agency killed this guy right infront of me. I close my eyes remembering the scene. I don't like to remember the scene. That scene is probably the reason why I can't kill anyone directly. I manage to open the suitcase. I peek inside...inside...

was the kms...only ( yes it was the real one) but it was only half not even half! Only a small piece. The piece Otani had grabbed. I sighed. I was sorta hoping I'd have luck and have the whole two pieces. I lay my head back in the car seat, just means I'll have to look for the other piece. The big piece.

" I wish I could be a professional..I would've already completed my mission by now," I murmured wistful.

" No you don't," Takato replied seriously.

" What do you mean?," I asked.

" You don't know what the professional spies have to do..think of dad? Look at him now, he's not getting any better and it was all thanks to a shot from another agency! Now...look at us how we are were stuck here doing our dad job. It's better if you don't improve just stay the same level you are," he said.

" How is it better? I'm almost killing myself in this stupid mission! Oh and by chance do you want to know how I got this? Some Jackass whacked me in the head! I almost had a concusion!," I pointed at my red mark in my face.

" But that's because they assigned an idiot to do professional work," he replied.

" I'm not an idiot!," I argued.

" So..what are you going to do about Otani?," he asked me.

His expression so nonchanlant I don't know if he truly cares about is idiot of older sister or not. I thought for a moment. Otani...I sighed. That's a hard topic. My hands trace my hand where I could almost feel his hand. Where Otani had hold it once. I don't know about Otani. I just don't know. I don't know what he's planning why he helped me, why he left me go. Why he kissed me. Is not like we are lovers to be doing stuff like that. Are we even friends? Does he even like me? Ugh CONFUSING! But it's true he is from another agency. Maybe I should be careful about Otani. I don't want to keep my hopes up. I can't keep my head in clouds...or else I'm going to fall...and fall hard.

" I'm going to have to be careful, he's going to see me soon...he told me," I say glancing back at where we were. I place the small piece of the kms in my pocket.

Soon.

-later-

" We're Home!," I announce as I walk in our house.

" Oh Risa someone came to see you," My mom told me as she glance at my red mark in my face.

" huh? Who?," I asked blankly.

" Someone tall...a boy, he said he'd come back later," My mom said.

Who? Tall boy? who?

-next morning-

I decided to start early. All day I've been trying to track the other piece of the kms. The weird thing is it kept tracking it to an outdoor mall. I looked around all day here but it keeps changing. Almost as if somebody had it in a purse and kept moving from store to store. I only had 4 days to find the other piece of the kms and bring it back. Last night I hardly could sleep and that's only because I kept dreaming Otani for some reason. Every dream was weird though. It kept getting weirder and weirder so I decided to just get up and find the kms before my brain got thinking about Otani any more. Stupid midget what's with him? I mean what's with me too? Why can't I just not think about him? Did Otani somehow copy himself in my brain? I looked around the mall for a long 6 hours and I wasn't getting anywhere until finally...My Kms Detector started beeping. It turn out it was in the Famous Footwear store. Finally! I'm close to marching in the store getting my hidden weapons ready when I hear my name.

" RISA!," I heard an exciting voice behind me.

I turned around just when someone takcle meinto a hug.

Huh? huh? Huh?

I try pulling away to see who it was. The person press me closer. Into a bear hug.

" Huh? Who are you?," I try asking as he still squeeze me.

" It's me! Don't you remember me! It's me Risa! ,"

I stare at him closely. Short . Hmm...browninsh eyes...I gasp. I suddenly remember. Haruka!

" Haruka!," I gasped.

" Yes That's Me," he broadly smile.

What? What' he doing here!

" Haruka! My gosh I haven't seen you since ages! What are you doing here! How did you get soo tall?," I start to smile.

Last time I saw Haruka..it was when I was about in elemantary school. After so long! He sure did grow! Wow! He changed.

" I was only doing some grocery shoping but I saw you! I've been looking for you all my life Risa!," he smiled.

Huh? What? Life?

" What?," I mumble confuse.

Haruka laugh.

" Risa..I've been looking for you since the day I moved away! I never could stop thinking about you! I've been waiting for you! and finally I found you!," He hugged me again.

" Uh..really!," I asked surprise.

No one has ever told me that! They've been waiting for me or looking for me! It almost took me by schock.

" You bet I love you Risa! You're my idol, my princess, my hero," Haruka confessed.

My face turned red.

Blushing.

Whoa! Whoa! WHOA! What?

" You...love me?," I asked my mouth almost hanging open.

I barely saw Haruka right now...and he's saying..he loves me? Just like that? So sudden?

" Uh..gee I don't know what to say," I blush nervously.

" How about we talk, let's go out today?," Haruka suggested.

Today? I remember suddenly my mission. I basically only have 4 days I can't be slacking off.

" Uh..I can't," I say shaking my head.

I haven't see Haruka in a while but I really should focus on my mission that's my priority right now. I can't go and just forget about my mission. And I don't think I can explain to Haruka why I can't go out today. I got harder thing to deal with now.

" Why not Risa!," he face fell apart.

" I'm really busy Haruka...maybe on another day?," I say as I walk away.

" I'll go with you I don't care were you go I'll fallow you," Haruka smiled fallowing me.

" NO! You can't!," I tell him in a panic.

" Why not Risa? I think we should get to see eachtother more often don't you think?,"

" I can't hang out right now Haruka I'm really sorry I'm glad that I saw you again but now is not the time," I try walking away again.

He held me back. Grabbing my arm.

" I can't let you get away Risa...I've been looking for you for so long I just can't let you get

Oh great.

" Uh..but," I try to protest.

" No buts,"

" Haruka,"

" Looks to me like the girl said she doesn't want you to tag along,"

That VOICE!

I turned back around just to see Otani standing behind me. What is he doing here?Where did he come from? He just pop out of no where! I glance between Otani and Haruka. I could feel something in the air..but what? What situation am I stuck in?

**`````Hm...well I don't know about this chapter...pretty...hmm...I don't know! Haha. Well sorry to leave it at a cliff hanger there. The next chapter will be more interesting this one was...er...different. Shug. See you around then. THANK YOU and PLEASE REVIEW! **


	14. Alliance part 2

**Whoops. Uh. Heheh. Well I'm sorry I just slacked off yesterday. I was slow yestereday because I was bummed for failing one of my english quiz so...sorry sorry for slacking off in the story.. Hmm...jeez I hate when I can't think of anything...oh guess what goggily is actually a word! Haha exept I spell it wrong you spell it like googly. I bet all of you guys knew that didn't you? I barely found that out. Silly me. But I like the way I spell it Googily. Haha. Okay Okay back to this...( looking at the time) let's see how far I'll get. Oh **

**Disclaimor: For Both Famous Footwear ( I couldn' think of another shoe store) and Lovely Complex ( I don't remember if I wrote this already?)**

**ENJOY! XD XD =o-o= XD +D ( cyclops smile) =D :D *o***

**Song Played: Love like woe by the ready set**

Chapter 8. Alliance part 2

**Code: R**

Huh?...what did he just say? What was the point to that?

" What are you doing here!," I asked...okay I did expect Otani to show up or something soon but...isn't this too soon? I mean we just saw eachother not even 24 hours ago?

Otani shrug.

" Just was looking around," he murmured.

" Looking around?...What?," what a coincidence that he turn out right here right here? Where the kms is at?

" Risa? Who's this Midget? Why are you talking to kids on the street?," Haruka glance at Otani as if he were a weird type of creature.

Instantly I could feel Otani getting mad.

" Midget? Did he just call me a midget?," Otani asked voice irritated.

" Are you in elemantary kid? Don't you know you shouldn't talk to strangers?," Haruka did it now.

Otani glared at him.

" Kid? HEY! I'm not in elemantary school! Who do you think your calling an elemantary kid?," Otani annoyingly mumbled

" What are you in then...Junior High?," Haruka made a half-smirk.

I smiled. Somehow that seem funny to me that people thought Otani was in Juniour High. That's the same thing I thought of him when I first saw him. Otani saw me smiling and also gave me a sort of glare look.

'' I'm in high school you idiot," Otani mumbled.

" High School! But why are you sooo short!," Haruka gasp.

" Idiot!," Otani grumbled.

" Idiot! I'm not an idiot! Who do you think your talking to minature dushkund!," Haruka now seemed to get mad.

" Hey! Who are you calling a minature dushkund! Who the heck do you think you are!,"

" Why are you so noisy shouldn't shrimps like you be quiet? You talk to much I think you should be quiet your interrupting an important day with me and Risa," Haruka turn his back to him and grab my arm.

Huh? I never agreed to a date?I manage to pull my arm back.

" That's it dude you have gone way to far! You are dust!," Otani yelled.

" Excuse me I think your the dust here? I mean you're the only one closest to it's size,"

" What!,"

They began yelling at eachother at first I was actually paying attention to what they were saying. I started getting bored. The kms detector started beeping again, signaling that the kms was moving away. Ack! I've forgotten all about that!

" Um..," I start to say but both of them don't even notice me so I back away.

They can continue talking take all the time that they want but I have to go find something pronto. I have better things to do. I start to walk to the famous Footwear Store. What will the kms be doing here? Is this like a secret headquaters for an agency? A shoe store? This place? So what they're going to throw shoes as bullets? I looked around but nothing else look suspicious. They all looked casual? Maybe I got the wrong place. I could've had this upside down? I try twisting the kms detector the other way. No that's not it? I frowned. I guess than this is where the kms is at. Atleast it's a book store and not some weird abandon building like the past times. I scanned around. Following the blinking dot in my detector. From the corner of my eyes I could almost sweat I saw our teacher pass by.

?

Pfft.

Yeah right as if I'l be Mr. Kong? he's probably at school. It can't be him. As I look for it I stop right when I reach a guy standing in front of me. Behind him wer boxes of shoes and my dectector was pointing over there. I try to step around him.

" Hold it!," He firmly told me before he scanned around and yelled " CODE: A CODE: A,"

Huh? What's going on? What does Code: A mean? I stand there while as soon as he yellled that there was a gun shot heard and alarms started to go off.

**Code: O**

I saw her when she arrived in the mall. I'm been fallowing her all day. In a way I guess I could say that I was stalking her. I even was walking right behind her and she didn't notice me. Talk about oblivious. I'm like right behind her and she didn't even notice me. She was glued to her detector. I was only a couple feet away, close to confronting her now when that dude pop up.

THIS GUY!

THIS REALLY ANNOYING GUY! WHO IS GETTING ON MY NERVES!

Who did this guy think he was anyway? He's all lay back as if he were a famous movie star or something. Calling me short!Just like every bastard who's called me short before.

" Why are you short anyway? Some growth problems?," The tall guy asked with a smirk on his face.

" What is it to you if I'm short! I happen to be short! SO WHAT! Happens all the time!," I yell at him annoyed.

Stupid people! I mean they don't even know me and the first thing out of there mouth is..." wow why are you so short" or " You're pretty short."

Jeez. Why do they care so much anyway? Why does this guy care? Who is he? I only remember suddenly coming and hugging Koizumi. Practically killing her from the hard squeeze. Which by the way...I didn't like it. I didn't feel like he should hug her? For a moment I thought it was just some random stranger hugging her out of no where. Who is this guy anyway to Koizumi?

" Look Dude I had it with-," I'm about to tell the guy some stunning comeback but at that moment a gun shot was heard, fallowed by a shriek of an alarm.

I look to where the shot was heard. idmediatly I saw people rush off screaming. I didn't even have to look behind me to know someone was missing. I guess you can call it natural instint kicked in. I knew Koizumi was there.

" Hey? Risa? Where Risa go?," The annoying tall dude asked.

She's there..inside. I rush close to the front doors which were now being locked. Koizumi...something whisper in my head. I didn't know from where exactly it started coming. The annoying guy fallowed me much to my comfort.

" What happen?," I asked the nearest guy I saw.

" I don't know, I was just mending my business, not causing trouble and then BAM 10 guys pull out guns some guy yelled something like code A or some shit like that and everything wen caos," the guy told me dramacticly.

" Did you see a girl?," the other dude asked.

" Girl?,"

" A Tall one, she has orange hair that she holds in a half-ponytail, she's holding this type of device in her hands, she was wearing a pink shirt with a bunny on it she had jeans on and boots," As soon as those words are out I realize something.

I had been paying attention to Koizumi way to much. I had descriptly just told them how Koizumi looked today. That took me a little by surprise but I decided that now is not the time. It never is the right time to be thinking stuff like that when you have some agency business to handle.

" Did you see her?," I repeated.

"Uh...yeah. She still in there they sorta surrounded her, also she was right next to the dude who yelled code A,"

" She was! You mean to tell me Risa is inside!," The tall annoying guy looked alarm.

I couldn't blame him because for some reason I had the same feeling. I have to get in. I start to walk around the store.

" Hey! Where are you going?," The Annoying guy asked.

" This is nothing to do with you," I say.

" Yes it does! Risa is in there...the love of my life since I was little is there! Stuck there with scary people,"

Love of his life?...?

Yeah right.

Whatver!

I ignore him. I had t oge in the store. I looked around and saw an employee only sign. I didn't care really who saw me go in I went in.

**Code: H ( Haruka) * Bonus***

I stand there trying to gather what I just heard. This all sounded...weird. By the way that shrimp? What's with him and Risa? Could it be that they are just friends? But he's short? Too Short it's almost I shame to stand next to Risa beautiful presence. I thought Risa was at my side. But then the alarms went off and I no longer say Risa. Something is provoking me into blaming that shrimp. What's his idea of going in anyway? Trying to play the brave man? Mr. Macho? Pfft. Don't make me laugh. I'll admit though...that midget has guts.

" Aren't you going to try to stop him?," the person who told that short dushkund talk to asked me.

" Stop him? I don't even know him? That shrimp probably going to waste his life right then and there.

I glance back at the Famous Footwear.

Risa.

My Risa.

...

...

" So...aren't you going to go get the girl? Or..something?," The guy asked me.

Er...Risa.

I step a step forward...then move back again.

Go in? To that place where there's going to be shooting? Guns? Goosebumps rise at my back. Uh...I can't bare to lose Risa. After so long and so much waiting to get her. I can't lose her.

I'll...I'll do it! For her.

The idea about people with guns was scary..infact I'm not that good in being couragous but Risa is there...

I hope I survive! I fallowed the my instint and proceeded after the midget!

**Code: R**

I moved back just as he was about to grab me. I could hear people starting to rush off out of the store will some of the people pull out the thing that I hate and everyone is pulling out recently...guns. The guns were all normal guns no Ak-47, no shotguns, no rifles. Normal. But a gun is still a gun.

" Lock the doors! Keep her in here!," The man ordered as two guy stood right infront of me.

Their faces young.

" Why?," One asked looking at his boss.

I continue to move back.

I didn't feel like running away because...well first of all I'm surrounded in a small shoe store it's not like I'll get very far if I try to run and second of all the kms was close to here too. My chances of escaping were pretty limited.

Relax, I tell myself it's not like you haven't been in situations like this before it's been happening all week..now so relax I tell myself. But even after I try to self motivate me I still feel like it's another life and death situation.

" Agent," One guy stated.

"True? How old are you?," the first guy asked me.

" uh...uhm," I stupidly mumbled.

If I were the smart agent I would of said it's RISA KOIZUMI and you better remember me but then yet again...as if that will ever happen.

" She can't be pass 20," said another.

" Are you kidding? She looks younger than that,"

" I say she's 17,"

" Or 18,"

" So which one is it?," the guy closest to me ask.

I was staring at all of them confuse, staying still. Leaning on the all for support.

Why...do they want to know my age for? Does it matter?

" Is she mute?," some guy asked.

" Morons she's scared!," One reason.

" Scared? At who?," one stupidly mumbled.

I look at their guns that were still pointing at me. Uh..Hello! Why wouldn't I be scare they're 10 of them and all from another agency and they are pointing guns at me! I stare at the guns again.

" No duh," they all realize lowering their guns.

Huh? What are they doing? Don't they want to kill me? Say something mischiveously while pointing a gun at me? This agency just keep getting weirder and weirder.

" Sorry 'bout that we get use to doing that it's become a habit," one of the guys infront of me laugh.

" Er...okay," I say finally.

" See, I knew you could talk?," the guy next to me smile.

Huh?

" Aren't...Aren't you guys...uh...going to kill me?," I asked.

Stupid! What am I doing? I'm practically telling them to kill me! Idiot.

" Haha...Were not the bad guys girl, let us introduce ourselves we are SAOSD ( Supreme Agency of Superior Dectectives)," the first guy announce.

WAIT! WHAT!

" Why are you telling me your agency aren't you not suppose to say that?," I gasped.

They laugh.

" It doesn't bother us we want everyone else to know exactly who we are, we also know the secret of every agency around in Osaka we tend to being the best agents and the world," the first guy beamed clearly boastful.

? Secrets what secrets?

" Every other agency?,"I asked.

" Sure thing...like you, We probably know your agency secrets too we are expert spies,"

" What? How?,"

" We Spy that's what we do," the said as if I were stupid.

" So you're not going to kill...me?," I still questione unsure.

Okay...this is too weird I think I might just take my chance and run away right now! I thought my agency was weird I think this one is weirder. Maybe that explains the headquaters being a shoe store. I was kinda thinking this was all fake. A set up. I mean this is strange? What's the freaking point they're trying to make? It has to be a joke. I notice at that moment that I was the only girl in the whole store. Of course I'll be the only girl. The only girl whose stupid enough to get caught in this trouble. In this mess.

" It depends what agency your from? and..what our boss tell us," the guy next to me ask.

"What? What does it matter what agency I'm from I'm still an agen, " I say beginning to bluff.

" True. But see we are Allies with some Agency, but one we can't stand is...SOJA,"

I knew he was going to say that even before he finish his sentence. I looke down trying to hide my alarms face.

Well doesn't that just kill my chances of getting out of here unharm.

"SOJA...er..why?," I try making my voice strong and really curious instead of sounding a bit panic.

" SOJA is one of the worst Agency in all Osaka! Everyone knows that they are some mediocre agency never care about the safety of others always trying to kill people just like the other no good Agencies, agencies we actually like a little better is Japan Undercover Policemen and AOPS the rest of the agencies are sneaky and coldhearted," someone seriously told me looking directly at me.

Oops.

" What Agency are you from then? Clearly you must be from AOPS or SOJA,"

I was about to tell the guy how in the world can he tell but I decided to keep quiet. I look down still. Wishing for a moment that I could be a genus master of lies and tell them that I'm not from SOJA. If I attempt lying we all know I'll be dead. I didn't want to make it obvious that I'm from SOJA. I move my leg nervously.

Think..

Think..

Well..I could stall.

Think...

" Why is your Headquaters a shoe store?," I brilliantly say the first thing in my mind.

They all burst out laughing.

" Headquaters? Are you crazy! This is a shoe store!," the guy in the corner laugh.

If it isn't a shoe store than why are they here? Why is the other piece of the kms here then? I wondered while frowing. One of the guys notive my bewildered look, reading my mind he answers.

" We are in a mission, we are to deffend the kms there's another agency coming by...,"

Another Agency?

" How do you know that?." I questioned astonished.

I suddenly move my gaze to the stack of boxes. Where I'm almost postive the other pieces of the kms is somewhere in there.

" Were Spies aren't we? Are priority is to spy that's our number 1 rule, We have millions of spies all around Japan, also the reason how we know each agency around," again someone spoke as in plural.

" So..You know that another agency is coming to steal the kms?," I try to capture.

" Sure we do thought the other agency is not really poppular but damn those agents have good accuracy especially in shooting," one grumbled while looking outside.

I gulp.

What!

Accuracy?

" They are coming here here? like here right now," I ask

My voice quiet. I don't know why I even bother to ask when it's clear that I know what the answer is.

" Yeah we know they've been wanted to steal the Kms since the first time it was stolen, we thought is was better if we settle in this shoe store,"

In a shoe store? Seriously? Who would want to settle business in a shoe store unless it's shoe business?

" It's a perfect place," the guy read my mind again.

" A shoe store?,"

" Which reminds me..they should be here in 10 minutes so get ready everyone," someone commanded.

10 minutes.

" But before we begin..we would like to know why SOJA would want to retrieve the other piece of the kms?,"

I froze.

My eyes widen I try to step back.

" You knew," I gasped.

" Sure we did we knew since the beginning we were trying to make sure what type of agent you are,"

HUH! WHAT! All this time they knew ! They knew I was from another agency! That I belong to SOJA?

" But...why didn't you-," I got interrupted.

" Our boss told us not to harm you, he decribe who you were and told us just before he left to not do anything to you if not we already would of done something to you," the guy next to me explained.

" What!," I gasped again.

Why would a random person? I don't know whoever that person was tell them to keep me safe...unless...it was Otani? Wait but...speaking of which? Where is Otani? He would of notice right? That I went missing?

" This whole time we were asking you question we were watching your reactions to detemined who you are exactly of course we would of figure it out even without the whole 20 question thing,"

I'm stuck there. Not knowing what to say or think anymore. I knew it! I knew there was something fishy about their questions.

" So...what are you planning to do to me now?," I asked my voice quivering a liitte.

**Code: O**

Shit. This stupid lock doors. When I came rushing in the door right after the employee door was locked! I hate when the doors are lock and I don't have anything to unlock them. The lock was in code numbers only an Employee's card could let it open. After a while of trying I give it. Screw this. This is hopeless. I gave up and looked around. I saw a bunch of boxes laying around. I looked up and notice an air ventilator. The bad news on that is it was way to high for me to reach up. I regret being short again! I moved the boxes until what looks like a ladder of boxes then start climbing.

" Hey! There you are! Where's Risa is she here!," The annoying guy came back.

" ugh..not you again," I mumble as I stop climbing.

" Where is Risa! Where is she?," he asked me.

" What are you doing here? Get out of here? Why you have to fallow me around?," I asked annoyed.

" Where is Risa?," he asked again.

Ugh.

" I don't know where she is! I'm trying to look for her too genuis! That's what I'm doing now! What I was doing before you came!," I snapped.

" It looked to me like you were playing with boxes," He replied smugly.

" Yes that's exactly what I was doing playing with boxes," I replied sarcasticly.

We heard a lot of laughing going on suddenly. We both turn to the door. Something must be happening. Something has to be? Just like all the past time I start to sense that I needed to hurry.

" Look dude just get lost I'll find her," I say in a hasty voice.

" I'm not going anywhere until I get Risa out! I'll rescue her," He said trying to stand firm.

I don't have time to argue with this idiot.

" Fine. Do whatever just don't bother me you want to rescue her right? Then let's stop arguing and get working!," I tell him.

For once I guess we agreed.

I don't know what's going on on the other side of the door. The only thing I really am concern for is Koizumi. That idiot could just end up killing herself if I don't get there in time.

**~~~~~~...um...I guess I can say that this chapter will be much better in part 3. That's all that I can say. Because I have nothing else to say. Haha. Oh wait yes I do. Tomorrow I have to type my other story chapter because the people over there are going to kill me if they have to wait any longer haha. So yeah. See you all on Thursday hopefully and Thanks for reading please Review. XD I'll make the next one awesome I promise. See ya XD **


	15. Alliance part 3

**X-X...really really really mad at my brother. He spent a whole lot of time in the computer so now I don't know how late this will post XC. Ugh. Also he took all the time yesterday as well. Well in any case I hope this chapter you enjoy XD If you're mad at me for posting late I'll understand I'll just direct my anger to my brother. XC. So mean. Well Guys...here's part 3 XD.. Um..did I mention this chapter has 4 parts to it? So..yeah. I wanted to type the remaining parts but I guess that wasn't possible today. XC. **

**ENJOY! XD XD XD**

**Song Played: (Same song as before)**

Chapter 8. Alliance part 3

**Code: 0**

I start to climb the boxes up. I almost feel stupid while I was climbing up. If I were tall I could of reach this thing like a piece of cake. But since destiny played a cruel card on me the only thing I can do right ow is use boxes to get me to the top. It took only about 3 boxes to get me to the top.

" Hurry up! I don't think we have all day," the annoying dude said hastily behind me.

Hurry up?

I reach to the top of the air ventilator and open it unlocking the screw. It wasn't that big but I think I could fit perfectly. I went in crawling inside the gray tunnels.

" Hey! Wait," the guy called from behind me.

I roll my eyes ignoring him and kept crawling.

I know I could hear talking going on. All I could think though what are they saying? What's going on with Koizumi? The guy behind me manage to catch up.

" Only a short person like you could fit perfectly in a place this hollow," He mumbled...I'm sensing claustrophobic of small places.

( Aggravated symbol)

" Only you would be too large to fit in a place like this and only pain in butt like you would be complaining," I snapped back.

I got to the point where the tunnels intersected.

" Why don't you use your amazing midget powers and tell us where to now?," He mumbled.

I try to listen to where the sound was coming at more. The sounds echoed eachother so they were difficult to distinguish. I look at my right.

" This place freaks me out...shouldn't it be bigger? I'm practically squished here. Couldn't you have come out with a better idea?," I heard the guy mumbled behind me.

" I'll like to see you come up with a better idea?," I mumbled back.

That kept him quiet for a while.

" I'm only doing this for Risa just for your information,"

" I'm also doing it for her," I replied.

It was true though. I was doing it for her. Not for anyone else..only for her.

" You like her?," he snickered.

" I don't," I snapped back.

He quietly chuckled.

" Keep Dreaming Shrimp Risa is too high for your standars," he replied.

That pissed me off right there I didn't reply though. I didn't want to continue this conversation. Koizumi too high for me? Out of my standards? Jeez..annoying. Not long I start to see opening. I figure that she'd be there. I pull out my detector and found out I was right.

" Here," I say while I try to see what's going on from the crevices on the blinds.

I glance around the store finally I saw her. She was on the west of the store leaning back as she glances at the 10 guys around her. I could see from the look of her face that she was confuse.

" What's going on? What's happening?," the dude behind me asked loudly.

" Shut up!," I whisper back mentioning for him to be quiet!

" Why?," he complained.

I pointed down at the 10 guys with the normal guns.

" The all harmed!," The dude ignore what I said and spoke out.

One of the guys heard near by a looked up suspiciously. I move back. Pushing the guy back. I held my breath hoping that he didn't hear us. He remained still for the longest while but then just shrugged and kept walking. I crawl back up front. I listen to their conversion. I manage to catch something about SOJA. When the guy behind me interrupted.

" Move over! You don't let me see!," He pushed me aside.

" You move over! I happen to be here first!," I whispered back annoyed.

Jeez he's really getting on my nerves now.

" Who cares! You're blocking everything! I want to see what's happening to Risa too you know!," he whispered back protesting.

'' So this whole thing doesn't really concern you...it's a deat with agents not you so just get out!," My mouth accidently slipped.

...Crap...

" Agents?," He caught on though I was hoping he didn't.

"Did I say that aloud? ,"

" Yes you did,"

I ignore him. Instead I try to pay attention to what they were talking about. Everyone was just talking to her which was pretty weird? Wouldn't they be like..pointing guns at her and making her be scared? She didn't seem scared only confused. That relief something in me. Well atleast she's okay for now? What's with the shoe store too? Which Agency will have to do all this in a shoe store? I try to listen closely. Suddenly she looked a bit terrified. I didn't know what they were talking about now because the guys who were just below the air ventilator started talking making it hard to concentrate on what Koizumi was saying.

'' So ..what are you planning to do to me now," she asked her voice coming out in a quiver.

I instantly reach for my gun. Just incase they tried anything. They all looked at eachother then back at her.

" Capture you," One said.

I could see Koizumi face fall into something that read ' You got to be joking me'

Wait...

Capture her?

No uh. If anybody is going to capture her it's me! That was my mission and that is only mine! I got it first. They can't just do that.

" B-But why?," she protest stepping a little foward.

" Our boss wants you..you and somone else but the other one we don't know yet," on of the guy standing next to her told her.

" Who is your boss?," she asked in disbelief.

" You'll see him soon," They replied.

" But..how does he know me? I don't think I've ever even met him?," she shook her head slightly probably thinking this was untrue.

" Beats us. He must know you though to let us not harm you," They shrugged.

So...their boss is wants her? Harm her? They aren't going to harm her? What's going on? What did she get herself into? Koizumi looked down bitting her lip. I knew by the look of her face that she was planning to do something. Thinking of a way out.

Good Koizumi. Just work your brain we'll get out of here I tell her mentally. I start to think of the words that I just thought. No point in denying it. It was true.

" RISA!,"

I look though the blinds again. No way. What the-? Wait a minute wha'ts he doing down there? Wasn't he behind me. I looked behind me noticing that clearly the guy wasn't there anymore. When did he leave? I could of swore that he was behind me all this time. No wonder it was quiet for a while. How did he even get down there?

" Haruka!," Koizumi gasped when she saw him.

The guy name Haruka came to her. Standing infront of her.

" You can't harm her! Leave her alone!," he strecht out his hands in a deffending way.

Everyone there gave Haruka a curious look. The five guys up front raise their guns to him. Even thought that Haruka guy looked like he wanted to ruin away he didn't but he sure didn't like the fact that guns were being pointed at him. He put his arms up trying to deffend himself. Hmm..so much for the brave act. Covering himself. Koizumi stepped up infront of him. Now doing the vise versa of what Haruka just said.

" Don't harm him! Lower your stupid guns! NOW!," She ordered with a yell.

Her voice echoed around the ventilator. That amazon has a loud voice. She actually hushed everyone around. I couldn't hide the amazement. I've never seen her act so deffendiantly. I start to feel a tug. The feeling that registered in my head was admiration. I like the way how she was scared but stll acted brave. I wonder if I was the only one who could see that? Everyone lower their guns obeying her. Which surprise me even more. Before I can even stop myself I'm actually smiling...wait...why am I smiling?

**Code: R**

I sigh lowly and relief. I start to put my hands down. Gosh how did Haruka even come in?

" Risa!," Haruka called from behind me.

I turned around to face him. He hugged me again. Tightly.

" You're Alive still!," He said while hugging me.

" Yeah," I replied.

" Risa...you are still my hero what you did right now just makes me love you more," he told me.

I blushed.

Hero? I'm no Hero. Just as he let's me go the guy at the corner yell out loud.

" 1 Minute,"

Everyone moved away from me, taking their position.

I stood parylize.

" Hide!," They told me urgently.

Hide? Hide where? It's a freaking shoe store where am I suppose to hide! I looked around despreately. My head going in different directions.

Up, Down. Left, Right.

" Risa? What's coming?," Haruka asked noticing my alarm look.

Haruka.

Damn it. The only reason he's probably here stuck in this situation is because of me! He came to help me and look at the stupid mess I got him into. I can't let him get hurt. He's unexperiance and even if he was he'll be trying to stay by my side. I'm the worst agent ever!

" 30 seconds," Some random person yelled.

AHH! 30 seconds!

My brain had some type of convustion. It went crazy. I grab Haruka hand and pulled him along.

" Come on!," i say as I pulled him along toward the exit. Maybe I can make him escape.

" I think it's better if you stay away from the doors that'll be the first thing they'll check," someone told me.

Ugh! AHH! Now what? Now what? Now what?

" 15 seconds Get cover now," one ordered.

I glance and saw a small aisle. I didn't have any more time to look for another hiding place I ran and hide behind there. This had to be the worst hiding place ever. My heart started to react. Suddenly I stay there trying to breathe I think about Otani. Where he go? He must know I'm here right?...What if he doesn't want to help me anymore? What if he left. I grab my ordinary knifes. I haven't been to Chiharu lately and she's the one with the explosive knifes. I looked down at my gun. Useless. I pass it to Haruka.

" Use it..Shoot okay?," I tell him as he hold it.

" What about you Risa?," he inquire.

" I don't need it," I say or should I say that it is completely useless with me. Everythig goes silent. I could hear my heartbeats. I wait...and wait. Until finally I head clicking noises. I lean back on the box of shoes. After a several clicking noises a very effective boom noise was heard. Right after that...I heard the shooting start. The shooting was too loud though. The sounds were heard as if they were right next to me. I close my eyes wishing the sound would go away. That I could go away. In a moment I thought that all the fighting was going to happen with them and they'll all just end up killing themselves.

But I was wrong.

A chubby guy notice us first. He pointed his gun at me without the slightest hestitation. It all went to quickly one moment he's pointing his gun at us and the next he's down on the floor. I jump back. I turned and saw one of the guys from the other agency . He had shot him. He only met my glance before he went back to shooting some random person. I'm afraid to move. So I just stay behind the aisle. I should of moved because now...a group of two guys come out and as soon as they saw us they started moving to us. Ugh. I let my knifes drop just where I could get a good shooting range. I notice that they didn't have guns. That makes them more vulnerable. One tried to grab me put I kept on jerking back. The other one attempted to bring Haruka down. Haruka freaked out. Moving back. I needed to help Haruka. I don't know where I found the strenth but I manage to knock the first guy out. Just as one guy was about to punch Haruka. I threw a knife at him. Catching him in his shirt. Jerking his hand to the wall.

" Run!," I suggested as I started to run to the other aisle.

Haruka fallowed me.

" Risa...we should go now! They're just killing everyone we should go! ," Haruka begged.

I look down. I wanted to agree and saw let's get the hell out of here. But I knew that I only had about 4 days to retrieve it. The other piece of the kms.

" I'm sorry Haruka." I replied quietly as I shook my head.

Haruka was clearly about to protest when bullets started to fire over to our side. The wood from the aisle started breaking and busting everywhere. I start to bend down.

" I have to do something Haruka I can't stand being here...being shot at, As soon as I get it I swear we'll get out of here okay?," My voice like always came much more stronger than my own feelings. I knew that we had to get the hell out here before were both killed. I moved farther to the edge of the aisle. I saw a ton of people in the floor. I didn't dare to look at their faces I paid attention to the other side. Where the stack of show boxes were at. I knew by gut that the kms was at the other side. In those boxes. I thought for a moment. How do I get over there? Ugh.. nothing would come to me! I felt completely useless. We'll just have to make a run for it. Again.

" Um..we are going to make a crazy run to the other side okay?," I murmured with a half- smiled trying to lighten the whole crazy idea.

" Um..but..Risa..it's on the other side...all the way over..there," Haruka voice became a little doubtful.

" I know," I replied shakingly.

" If...if we run really fast I think...maybe no one will notice us," I try explaining.

Haruka gulped.

I started feeling guilty again. What mess did I get him into? I look to see if anyone notice us. I began to run.

Mistake Number One. Don't run when no one is shooting because all of them will notice you. They all notice us. Not long they started to shoot. I fell down to the ground and started to crawl to the other side. Haruka managae to run the whole way even with guns still going on. I hide behind the counter. I glance at Haruka from the edge. Someone had seen us. I try to hide back in the wooden walls of the aisle but they person notice Haruka. He thew a bomb near to where he was. I gasped. The bomb destroyed most of the aisle wall. I huge piece hit Haruka in the head.

" Haruka!," I gasped as I saw him go down. No. I'm close to rushing to him when this one crazy girl with blond streaks came right infront of me. Only a couple yards from me. Holding a gun in her arms...I notice it was a sniper. Er..that's not good...isn't that milatary weapon. I froze instead of running away. She didn't bother hesitating either she raise her sniper. My legs couldn't move. Move! Move! I was stuck to the ground. I close my eyes because that's all I can though to relax me. I felt an impact on me. I feel myself being push down. I could feel myself falling into hard boxes. Someone put their arms around me proctectively locking me in a familiar warm embrace.

" Are you okay?," I heard his voice.

The voice that I really am getting use to hearing now. I open my eyes.

" Otani!," I breathe out.

" Idiot! Don't you know that you shouldn't just stand there like an idiot!," he told me.

Him being right on top of me.

I froze yet again.

How did this happen? I avert my gaze to his arms that were holding me . I felt a sense of warmth coming out of him as his skin connected to mine. Our faces weren't so far apart I could almost reach up and my face will bump into his. It almost send a type of vibration across my body. I suddenly remember last time we were in this position was when he kiss me for the first time. I glance up. I sense of Deja Vu. I don't know what he felt but I think something similar went through him because his hands suddenly tighten at my arm.

" What...what are you doing here?," I asked.

" What do you think... I'm helping you. Saving your life yet again," he replied back with a hint of a smile.

I glance up still at his face. He's face was close to mine? Did he notice that? Or was it just too close for me? I can't stop myself from cheking. I lifted my arm and pass a hand through his hair.

I felt him stiffen.

" What are you doing?," He asked confuse.

I idmediately came out of my trance. I drop my hand and I start to blush. What was I doing? Was I doing what I think I was doing? ..Crud. I'm about to come out with some lame excuse like there was something in his hair when I felt a huge pain hit my leg. I manage to sit up and saw my jean were cut and my leg was bleeding immensely. A bullet had gone through it.

I had been shot..in the leg.

The sight of the blood almost wanted to make me faint.

Oww.

I yelp in pain...

**~~~~~~~~Haruka is not dead. Just telling you that XD he's not dead I woudn't kill Haruka no way! Haha. Also let's see..I think I left the ending good. About the rest of the part well...? Anywho hint 3 will take place in part 4 which will be the final part of this chapter. Also it's were they'll obviously alliance. I wonder if I'm just writing a bunch of mumble Jumbo?**

**Hmm... Well I know this chapter is pretty long? To me. I don't know if it turns out long to you guys. XD XD  
THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW.**

**SEE YA as soon as I kick my brother out of the laptopXD XD.**


	16. Alliance part 4

**Okay. Okay Hello! HI EVERYONE FROM AROUND THE WORLD? Did you know I travel all around the world...in my dreams haha. I wish I did though. XD. But can't XC. Now I really don't have much to say right now only that...I would never kill Haruka so don't worry about it. XD. Also...do you want to know where I got the name kms from? I got it from an all girl band name Ksm XD not that it's my favorite band or anything I haven't even listen to them haha I just heard their name and I got the name for the Kms. XD. This chapter got me in a good mood and I think you could guess why when it gets to that part. For now I hope you enjoy this last part of chapter 8. I dedicated it to you guys. I wrote this on Sunday because I wanted to make it good XD I started writing it on Saturday but I had a second thought.**

**HAVE A WILD RIDE READING0**

**Song Played: ( same song) Love like woe by the readyset**

Chapter 8. Alliance part 4

**Code: R**

Otani glanced at the blood gushing from my legs.

" Shit. You got hit," he murmured slightly touching my leg.

I cringe in pain as he touch my leg. Ow! Ow! Ow!

" Maybe I should carry you out of here," Otani offered.

I couldn't open my mouth because if I did I scream of pain will come out.

" Do you want me to carry you somewhere else?," He asked me looking really concern now.

I nod.

He tried helping me up. I put my hand behind his back for support. I try standing up but my leg would hurt more. I cry of pain escape me again.

The people around us notice they began to shoot over to where we were at.

" Shit. Stay down," Otani ordered pushing me down again as he pulled out his gun.

He stated to shoot whoever shot at him. I instantly notice Otani was actually much better at shooting than even some of the people I saw here. I could see that he looked almost looked like some guy in a movie. Who's always showing off. The only thing though was that he was short. The same girl who shot me sneakily raise her sniper to him.

" Otani! Watch out!," I pointed at her, yelling.

Otani was now in the other side and I don't think he could hear me and if he heard me he was too busy to turn around. Ack! Someone is going to shoot him! I looked down for something on the floor. The only thing I found were shoes. I grab one shoe and threw it at her. The girl drop her gun as the shoe hit her in the face. I could hear a sound of a crack. She growl in pain. oops. I got her mad. I could almost feel the hurt in her arm as much as the bullet in my leg. Her eyes darted to mine in a dangerous glared.

Double Oops.

She race angrily at me. Otani was too busy fighting other agents to be able to help me. I start moving back. I couldn't run because of my leg so the only thing I could do was crawl backwards.

" ERGH! You stupid girl! Brat! I'm going to get you for that!," she warned.

I could see now that Otani now notice but he couldn't come over to where I was.

" Er...," I murmured trying to back away.

She slowly bend down and picked up one knife I must have dropped and she lunged at me. She was only inches away when I heard the shot. I bullet came from behind me and went right through her.

" AHH!," I screamed.

I didn't need to see that! My hands flew to my mouth in shock as I look at where the bullet came from.

" Haruka!," I gasped staring at him in shock.

"She...she was going to kill you," Haruka murmured as he held the gun in his hands only to have it dropped again.

I try to think of a bright side. Well at least he's not dead.

" Can we please now leave Risa," he asked looking around as if he didn't want to be there. I knew that feeling way too well.

I knew that feeling too well.

That reminded me of my mission. I glance down. Crap. I touch my pockets but but was empty, my kms detector must have slipped out when Otani push me down.

" Oh no," I scanned through the shoes.

I can't find it! Damn it. Shooting began to aim at us again. Haruka cringe at the noises.

" Risa!," He begged.

I flip the shoes and start to throw them around. I can't believe I lost it! It has to be here. Somewhere. Otani came back. I'm not sure how he came back but he was out of breath and huffing.

" We have to get out of here!," He told me.

" The midget is right Risa we need to go!," he told me, not to happy that he had to agree with Otani.

I ignore both of them. I kept searching. I crawl to the other side and begin searching there. Ignoring the pain of my legs.

" Yo! Amazon! Did you hear us? We have to get the hell out here!They're too experience they'll kill us," Otani yelled.

" No! I'm not leaving until I get the other piece," I stubbornly replied again searching like crazy.

Damn it! It's not here! It's not anywhere here. I glance at the boxes on the other side. I could still look over there. I could probably crawl all the way over there. Or hop on one leg? No I'll crawl that was my only option. I start to crawl over there when Otani gets right in front of me. Blocking my way.

" Forget it we're leaving now!," He objected.

I try making my way around him. He still block my way.

" Move shrimp!," I yelled.

He bend down in front of me.

" You're hurt Idiot!Your chances of going over there before they shoot you are very limited! Think for a while Koizumi. It's better if we get out of here, they won't capture you and you'll live, we'll take care of your injury before it's too late now let's go," he told me firmly.

I wonder how he found out about the capturing part if he was now where near when the other agency told me. I shook my head.

" But it's soo close! I can't just leave it!," I protested.

It just like last time when we were stuck in that building by the cascade. How can I leave when my mission almost complete? No way.

" We can get it next time not now," Otani tried to make me see.

His eyes intently on mine.

" We?." I questioned unsure of what I just heard.

" Yes..we, I can't explain right now. Let's just get out of here," Otani glanced around.

I glance between Otani and the stack of boxes on the other side. If I can just quickly check. But my leg made it impossible. Still. What if next time it's harder than now? What will I do? No shrimp I'm risking it. I try crawling away again faster this time. Otani stopped me grabbing both my hands.

" Listen! No way are you going! Idiot! You are hurt I said no!," he told me while clutching my hands.

" I don't care the other piece is so close Otani! I'm going to get it! No matter what!," I yelled at him, stubbornly moving my hands to free myself from his grasp.

Otani kept them firmly in my hands and mouthed " NO."

" Let go of me!," I protest.

Doesn't he know were wasting time? I could be one my way right now? Most of the people right now are busy. I could be getting it right now. Otani looked close at me. Then he sighed. When he looked back at me his gaze became intent.

" I know you said that last time would be our last kiss but you'll have to forgive me for breaking that right now!," Otani suddenly said.

I stop squirming. What did he just say? I couldn't believe what I just heard. Did I just hear that?

" What do you mean?," I asked.

He let go of one of my hands and put the free hand behind my neck while he kept the other one lock in my wrist.

Whoa! That's unusual. Just as I'm about to pull back he pulled me in and brought me closer to him. Bringing my face right to his level and kissed me...oops not again. Otani! Instantly I felt something go though me, a sense of desperation again. Hunger. I was going to hold firm and wait 'till Otani pulled apart but it was hard to resist not kissing him back. Especially when he was deepening the kiss. The feel of his lips send a startling amount of flames in my lips. Almost burning them in a sweet essence. Next thing I know my lips part and I'm about to kiss him back right when I felt the stab.

SHIT!

Oh..no don't tell me- I didn't have to look to know what Otani just did. I pull away looking down at the red dart. Okay. This whole dart kissing thing has got to stop! I think as I glance back at Otani in more like a glare.

" I'm sorry," he told right as I pass out again.

Sinking into a deep sleep.

**Code: H ( haruka) * Bonus***

GASP!

HOW DARE HE!

" Argh! you stupid shrimp! What the hell did you kiss her for? What did you do to her?," I yelled.

How dare he kiss Risa! My Risa! Doesn't he have any dignity! My fingers tighten into a fist. What did he do to her!

" RISA!," I bend down to see if she was still alive.

" I'm trying to save her!," that shrimp yelled back at me as he put his arms below her waist to lift her up.

" Save her! I clearly saw you stab that in her!," I pointed at the dart.

" It's a sleep dart no way would I have stab her with a poisonous one in her," He lifted her up.

I didn't like how he was acting.

All brave.

As if he was all that even though he is short. He's acting al brave protecting her " supposedly".

" Let me hold her shrimp! She's probably to heavy for you anyway," I offered trying to make myself act brave now.

" I can handle her," He mumbled with an annoying look.

If he thinks I'm annoying he should see himself right now! He's annoying me.

" What you should worry about is getting us out of here, lead us out of here from where you came from in the air ventilator," He told me.

As if he was ordering me around.

" And...Why should I take orders from you?," I stubbornly grumble defiant.

" Because if we don't hurry someone will notice us and not just that Koizumi needs to go to some hospital soon before that bullet in her leg infect," he said.

I didn't want to take this shrimp orders but as I glance at Risa and her leg I realize I had to obey his orders. Still I envy him. Not because he's short-haha eveything but that- but because he could fight well and be protective while I freaked out with the gun. I shoud've been the one carrying Risa right now. Not him. I glance at the gun Risa gave me. When she gave it to me she looked pretty freaked out. Right then I made a decision. I want to be Risa carrier next time. Her savior.

**Code: O**

That guy Haruka stopped right at the lower set of an air ventilator.

" That's where I came from," he pointed down there.

That's where I came from too. Hmm.. I glance back to see the other agency. Everyone was still shooting but the numbers were pretty even so no one really seem to care about us.

" Okay..you pull her from that side," I tell him as we went into the air ventilator again. He didn't seem to like the fact that I was ordering him around. I'm guessing he was only going to do it for Koizumi. Which made me curious

" Who is she to you again? Other than the life of you life? how do you know her?," I question silently as we go through the tunnels pipes.

" I've know her since we were kids..Risa is my hero," he murmured back full of pride.

Hero? Interesting.

We got to the intersecting point. Haruka moved back from the room we started from.

" No we can't go that way," I stop him.

" Why? Isn't that the way we came from?,"

" It'll be obvious that cops will be out there we can't go that way..we have to look for another way out," I explained.

" Cops? Why didn't they just stop the whole shooting thing before it started! Why don't they stop right now," He asked me as if I'm suppose to know.

" I don't know but I know cops are outside they always are,"

" Then where do we go?,'' He asked me.

I looked across. The one infront led us to the room full of boxes. The one across the left led to the place where I was eavesdropping. The one infront led us to the room full of boxes. So that must mean the right is our best choice.

" Let's go right," I suggested.

" Do you know where it leads midget?," he asked looking at the right.

" No but hey it's worth to try right?," I murmured.

Where else would it lead to? There's only two rooms in the whole show store unless you want to include the bathroom. There was a number of pipes now as soon as we it the right.

" Now what? Midget," That Haruka guy gave me a really ugly look.

" Uh..check all of them what else?," I pointed out.

I wasn't expecting for more pipes to show up.

" Remind me to beat you up midget when we get out," he grumbled.

" For what?," I mumble back.

" For kissing Risa! How could you even kiss her! Risa is mine Midget! got that! Poor Risa being kissed by a midget like you she's probably traumatized," he looked at Koizumi with Sympathy.

I didn't know if I should mention that that wasn't the only kiss we had. Like she'll be traumatized just by being kissed by a short person like me. I roll my eyes and glance down at Koizumi..Instantly I'm reminded of what I did to her. I kiss her and did the whole dart thing again. I wasn't going to do it. I don't even know why I happen to have darts with me. Koizumi was so determine into getting the other piece of the kms that the only thing I could think of doing was stabbing the sleeping dart in her. or was that really the reason was if it was just an excuse to kiss her. I could've just stabbed her. I didn't need to kiss her...but I did. I shouldn't have. Last time that was our last kiss. It was suppose to be our last kiss but I'm the one who broke that. I kissed her. Not to mention I wanted to kiss her more. Like always. Why isn't one kiss enough. I wonder why though? It's probably because that freaking Amazon has to be the best kisser ever! The way her lips felt on mine sends an abstract feeling all towards me, almost provoking me- I stop myself...what had I just been thinking? I mentally whack my head this is not me! I don't think this type of things.

SEE! whenever I kiss Koizumi I start reacting different, weird. Her kisses are contagious to me It makes it difficult to focus.

" Hey Midget! Snap out of it!," Haruka snapped his fingers infront of me, getting my attention.

I blinked and focus back on reality.

" If you want to daydream midget the least you can do is not be gawking at my precious Risa!," he mumbled back giving me a warning look.

" Gawking? who says I was daydreaming!," I instantly protest.

" You kidding me you were drooling all over her!,"

" I was not!," I don't drool! What is this tall idiot saying?

" Stop lying Midget! That would only make your nose grow,"

GRR.

" You know what wait 'till we are outside!," I murmured clearly annoyed now. The rest of the time we went silent. Too annoyed by eachother to talk. We manage to find out way out. After 7 tries at 6 different pipe tunnels. We found our way out of the shoe store. No cops were at the location we came out from. That doesn't mean their weren't cops. I could see the flashing light on the other direction. I could even still hear shooting inside. I life Koizumi up again. That Haruka guy gave me that same glare again. I smirk in return knowing he wanted to be the one carrying Koizumi. I look down at Koizumi in my arms. I like the way she felt in my arms. Almost as if she was smaller than me.

" Drooling again,"

I was not drooling over her! that guys crazy.

**Code: R**

_One bullet...One kiss...One stab.._

I felt something touch my leg and instantly I woke up. My eyes fully opening. I looked like I was in a laboratory. For a moment I thought I was but then realize I was in bed. A doctor standing right to my left examining my leg. I bolt up.

" What are you doing?," I idmediately asked alarmed my leg wasn't hurting anymore it was numb.

I couldn't move it.

" Relax Amazon he's only taking the bullet from your leg," Otani said next to me.

I glance at him.

" What? Where am I?," I asked him.

Trying not to think that my leg was being cut through. Ew. Yuck. I could almost see my bone. I look away.

" It's an emergency room place," Otani informed.

I glance around.

" Where's Haruka?," I asked looking around for him.

He wasn't in the room! Had he been left back in the shoe store!

" He's out there, someone else is taking care of his wounds," Otani informed again.

I sigh relief.

Good thing he's okay. He alive. He survive. I lay back down on my bed. As the doctor started taking the bullet from my leg. I think back. The last thing I recall was him kissing me and then stabbing me. I should've saw that coming. How could I have been so stupid! I was stupid. Why would Otani kiss me anyway. All the times before he kissed me fro something right? So why would I think that this time was different? He only did it to distract me. To unable me to think on getting the other piece of the kms. So I admit it...when I heard that he was going to kiss me I thought it was going to be a normal kiss. Not that it was just so he could make me pass out. That's one of those kisses that weren't real. It was all just a fake one. I instantly felt mad at Otani. Jerk! He played me. I was close to getting the other piece too! He was probably plotting something against me. Scheming something. This place probably isn't even a real emergency room it might just be a part of his agency. I laid there for a while thinking that every wrong thing that's gone wrong was Otani fault. Okay the thing is I'm angry at him for kissing me then stabbing me!

" What's with you amazon? You're making some ugly faces?," Otani asked looking at me.

I looked away, angrily.

My eyes move to the window on the other side. It's night time. Which means I only have 3 days left. I don't even have the detector anymore. How am I going to look for it now? Ugh I have just bad luck. I started feeling my leg now. I could feel the stiches now. The doctor pull out the bandages about to put them on when Otani offered to do it for him.

" Um well I'll go check on the other patient," the doctor mumble before he left.

Leaving me all alone with Otani. I sat up. No longer trusting Otani. Just as he's about to touch my leg I move it away. " I'm only going to bandage it," Otani said with a curious look. I hesitantly move it back.

" May I?," He asked me questionally .

I frown but nod.

Still not talking to him.

" I need to tell you something," He says just as he place a hand on my leg. My body starts to tingly at his touch. A swirl of something goes through my stomach.

" What?," I mumble.

" First of all..are you mad at me?," Otani asked.

I look down and shrug coming up with a good excuse.

" You made me fail my mission shrimp why wouldn't I be mad!," I mumbled making an ugly face at him.

NO way will I tell him that what seriously pissed me off was the fact that he stab me while he was kissing me. I know I did that to him but that was before we agreed not to kiss eachother again.

" You should be thanking me! I rescue your life before you got kill on the attempt," He replied wincing at the look I gave him.

" Thank you, you didn't have to save me you know, you could just let me get killed," I rudely mumble.

" Maybe I should of," He snapped back.

" Yeah you should of! You're going to kill me anyway so why not someone else do the job for you,"I yelled now.

Otani gave me a curious glance.

" What? Who says I'm going to kill you?," He questioned.

My angry expression turns into confusement.

" Aren't you?," I asked my voice now coming out smaller.

" No,"

" Don't you have plans to kill me? That's why you haven't capture me yet an let me go? Aren't you planning to torture me to death?," I questioned.

Otani looked at my face then started laughing.

Huh? What's so funny about that? There's nothing funny about that? I stare at Otani in deep confusement.

" Jeez Koizumi where do you get your ideas from?," he still laugh.

" It wasn't suppose to be considered funny," I replied, glaring.

" That's what makes it funny! You seriously think I'm going to kill you torture you. As if I'd do that I'm not that evil jeez," He had his final laugh.

If he's not going to torture me then what is he planning to do with me? What is he doing here right now? Helping me? He read my face of confusement.

" I'm here to make a proposition Koizumi," he told me.

" What proposition?," I inquire narrowing my eyes.

" I'm calling for a truce," he continue to bandage my leg touching my leg gently.

" Truce?," that only made me more confuse.

" I want to help you," He finally said so I could understand.

" Help me? You?," I gasped.

" I've been helping you all along dope,"

" B-But you're not suppose to! You are from another agency Otani now can you say that? Wasn't it your mission to catch me? To bring me to your agency? Why Otani are you calling for an alliance now?," It doesn't make sense.

I keep telling you this darn shrimp is so confusing. I can't figure him out. He hesitated for a moment. A color came to his skin. He spoke after a while.

" I have this need to protect you, I've had it since the shooting at Marine Food Supplies. I decided that it's better if I help out, you could need my help especially since we both know you can't handle a gun," he explained.

He feels a need to protect me..well there's something I don't hear everyday.

" What about your agency? What about your mission?," I quiz him.

He's can't just call alliance all like that.

" My mission changed. I can help Koizumi we work together pretty well, think about it you'll need my help to get the kms right? I could help you accomplish your mission," He offered.

" Why do you want to me? You hardly know me ," I tried listening to my heart to make sire what he says is true.

" Like I said It's just something I feel I should do, it feels like the right thing to do," his eyes lock on mine.

I do need and I suppose we do work well together.

" Back in the shoe store you told me we'll get the other piece of the kms next time do you mean...you're going to help me retrieve the kms for my agency?," I examine him now.

"...yeah," he agreed but he looked away.

I look down.

Trying to think. Otani finishes bandaging my leg...

" So what do you say Koizumi? Want to work together? Join Forces," he asked me.

I still wasn't sure if I should.

" Give me some time. I would say yes..but I don't know...I'll think about it," I say completely mystified for a while.

I want to agree.. but then..I don't. Won't I risk something if I join forces.

" Sure," He replied already moving away.

" Wait Otani!," I call back.

He turned back.

" On..on my next mission...or try..can you come with me? Maybe then I'll decide if we should work together," I tell him.

He smiles.

" I'll see you then," he started to head out.

" But how will know where to find me?," I asked.

" Oh...I'll find you," his tone has a double meaning.

Just as he's about to leave her turns back.

" Oh..and about before...I'm sorry Koizumi...er the kiss...it was an impulse," he says right before he leaves.

Impulse. Yeah right. He only kiss me to knock me down. The anger return to my body. Is it right to trust Otani? He completely dazed me today with the kiss he gave me. He's been dazing me ever since he kissed me the first time. hmm...doesn't this sound cliche? Aren't those the symptoms...of love! Haha. I can't be in live with Otani. It's impossible. Besides he's shorter than me. It wouldn't work out not to mention he happens to be from another agency than mine. Although he just said that he wants us working together...I trace my leg where Otani bandage it . I could almost feel his hands still holding my leg, delicately. Hmm. I do happen to turn into jelly when he touches me. He's not that bad looking either..even with his short structure he's cute. The way he smiles is pretty fascinating too. His laugh is joyful, cheerful. I lay back on the bed. I remember the dream I had not long ago where I was falling but Otani had catched me. Holding me as if I were the most precious thing to him. It would be nice if that were real. I turn to my side. Now tracing my wrist where he held me . He might be a shrimp but I love the way his hands feel, how they are. I close my eyes. The only image I see is Otani. The way he looked when he was on top of me before today. The closeness of him. Right now I could almost remember the taste of his kisses. I scrunch my face what's this?

...

I don't think I've ever felt like this. I know I've never had a boyfriend before but...could it be that all this is provoking me into having one? How does that whole boyfriend think works? How will it work if it was me and Otani? He's...like a forbidden love...with the whole agency thing. Could it be though..that I'm starting to like Otani?

**~~~~wow! I don't know how long this chapter is but I think it's one of my longest! YAY! Oh did I forget to mention before that there was going to be a kissing scene? haha actually that was all last minute thinking. Not so last minute but it came later so yeah. THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED It makes me truly happy that you enjoy it! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**Please Review.**

**I hope this chapter was fun to read. It was fun to write a kissing scence it always is XD finally we are out of this chapter man even the song was getting on my nerves now haha. On the next chapter**

**dundun dun**

**I'm going to make Risa feeling start to grow towards Otani just like Otani is going to start having feeling for her too. ( More feelings)**

**1. Someone joins the Agency ( you know this already Priincezz)**

**2. they work together for the first time in a mission**

**3. and surprise surprise and awkward part. XD XD **

**Catch you in the next chapter ( s) XD XD**

*** Sorry Priincezz I really tried to finish before you left on Sunday but it just couldn't happen there was so much left to write. XC Hope you liked it though.**

**SEE YOU ALL! It's almost thanksgiving which means I get to write more! haha YAY!. **


	17. Round and Round part 1

**Hey! XC.. this chapter is so boring campare to the one I wrote before. XC so sad. I had to cut it too so I could write my other story a little to be** **able to write the next chapter for this one tomorrow. Oh and the thing with my brother keeps getting worst. Because now he has a project to do in school XC. Which means he's going to spend much more time in the computer than before. UGH UGH UGH UGH. Maldito idiota. XC. Anywho. I hope I get to write this chapter today and tomorrow as well. XD. Let's start reading then. **

**ENJOY! **

**Song Played: Misery by Maroon 5 ( XD XD XD)**

Chapter. 9 Round and Round part 1

**Code: R**

I gasped. I can't be falling in love with Otani. That's stupid. It's not the right thing. No I can't. This has to be all my brain working up crazy ideas. It means I'm going crazy. There's no way I could love that shrimp no way...Even as I'm denying it right now I can't help but feel like I'm more denying myself than I'm what I'm feeling. This is all confusing and hard. Nothing is made simple anymore. It's just all chaotic. All wrong, right, mix. As if my life wasn't already complex enough. I rest my head on the pillow. If I could be anybody in the world I'd be a short pretty flexible girl that just lives with a normal family not worrying about what people shot and who. Reality is so much different. I glance at my wrist again. Seeing just dimly where the dart had stabbed me in. I wondered if Otani felt the same way I do when he kissed me? I wonder if he feels that touch of vibration when his skin contacts with mine. It could be that it's just me though. Otani is a strange strange strange person. He's different. I'm not sure if that's suppose to be a good thing or a bad thing. It's probably both. I'm caught between something I could just feel it. But I can't figure exactly what and all my brain is coming up with is..eek love!I don't! I don't want to thinks it's love. If it's love...what will happen though? Would...would I have to say something? Will he like me back.! Ugh.! What am I thinking! I hit myself with the pillow.

Darn it!

I can't think staight right now. Everything in my mind is bursting my brain cells are probably conbusting. I can't believe I'm even thinking this. This is pointless I shouldn't be thinking about this! I should be thinking this! I should be thinking about my mission! I should be focusing on how to get the other piece. Why can't I never focus enough. I should be thinking about a certain short person that's been creeping my mind ever since- ever since I mention ever since he's been in my mind!

" RISA!,"

I pluck the pillow out of my face, turning my head to see the person who called me.

" Haruka!," I smiled sitting up.

I was relieved to know that he was alive. That he wasn't killed like I thought he was. Haruka came to hug me and I hugged him back. The guiltiness in me finally leaving. He survive nothing happen to him. I notice when I pulled apart that there was a bandage on his head. Er..expect for that. I instantly remember what made that bump. Ouch.

" I was so worried about you Risa!," Haruka told me as he gives me a worried look.

" I'm fine..only got shot no biggie," I try to make it sound like it really wasn't a big deal that I get shot all the time.

" You could of got killed! I saw you-you know how that midget knock you out of the way. I saw all of that," he sat next to me" May I ask you something?."

He looked at me now.

I nod.

" Who is that miget?,"

...

" Oh. Otani he's just a guy from another agency than mine," I tell him trying not to notice that just by the mention of his name it send a quick jump in my heart.

" Different agency? So...you're a spy Risa?," Haruka face showed surprisement.

" Um..yeah," I replied quietly.

" Why? Since when?."

" About six months ago someone from another agence shot my dad and he's been in crictical conditions ever since then. My brother and I had to join the agency to pay the amount of money that's making my dad feel better..that's-that's why I'm an agent. It's not because I like it because trust me I don't! I've had enough of this too..I'm doing it for my dad that's all,"! I explained while looking at the bangages on my leg.

" What..what is this thing about agencies? Are they all evil?," he inquired.

I shrug.

" I don't know, all the agencies I met are all in a way to dangerous I don't know if there's right and wrong agencies anymore they're all the same,"

Haruka frowned for a moment, deep in thought. I waited. Meanwhile I thought it was the perfect time to say this-

" I'm sorry I got you into the whole messs to begin with," I apologized.

It's the true though all this is my fault. I'm the one that got him in a mess like this where he could of died.

" Risa...when that midget moved you out of the way I saw something in you that I've never seen before in you," he mumbled unhappily.

In me...? I cross my eyebrows. What did he see? The only thing that happen was Otani moved me out of the way? He happen to be on top of me. What else is there to see?

" Your face..there was something in it almost like an abstract feeling!," I laughed.

I had no idea what Haruka was trying to say? Abstract? Isn't that mean something you can not actually tough but you know it's there? I stare blankly at Haruka.

" Risa...Do you like that shrimp?," he asked me, seriously looking at me now.

I couldn't stop the red coming from my cheek.

" What gave you that idea!," I blushed.

Haruka looked at my face.

" You like him! Why Risa! That shrimp doesn't deserve you! How could you have a crush on him!," Haruka instantly proteseted.

" Hey! Wait a minute I never said I like him!," I deny my face rigid.

" It's obvious you do Risa just look at yourself right now. You're blushing! He won't work out for you Risa. Snap out of his spell," He shook me from the shoulders.

" I do not like him!," I deny again as I'm being shook.

I don't...I don't...I...I don't.

" He's...he's just a person, a guy, a shrimp I don't like him!," I protest again as I looked away.

" When he kissed you, you didn't pull back," Haruka mention.

The color rose in me. He-he...he saw that that? He notice that?

" T-T-that was differ-," I didn't even finish because Haruka didn't swallow it up.

He crossed his hands in a defiant way.

" That shrimp's got guts I'll tell you that but no way is that shrimp going to take you away from me Risa!," he boldy announce the last part.

" Eh...no ones taking me anywhere," I mumured.

" So that shrimp got to kiss you so what it was onlyone small kiss and next time I'm going to be the one kissing you and saving you Risa. I'm going to become your hero," Haruka stood up and placed a hand on his heart as if he was making some sort of oath.

"EH?," I couldn't think of anything better to say then that.

" Risa..I want to join your agency," he announce in a loud voice.

!

I must have heard wrong. Haruka didn't just say that he wanted to join my agency

"Risa! I want to join your agency I want to be a spy too," he repeated.

" NO!," I idmediately deny.

" Why not?," Haruka protested too.

" You can't join Haruka! It won't be fair to you if you join! It's better if you don't you can't do this to yourself!," I honestly tell him in an argue.

'' You need a hero Risa I want to be your hero! I want to protect you," he repeated.

" Haruka! You can't join my agency even if you wanted to protect me, becoming my hero. You can't do that! Think about it! Today you know what happen in the shoe store all that crazy crap! That can happen to you everyday if you join my agency!," No way is he joining.

Trust me.

I'm doing him a favor. i'm doing this for his own good. He doesn't know what he is talking about. To many wood hit's in the head.

" I know but I want to help you Risa, the only way I can help you is if I join your agency,'

What's with Otani and Haruka all wanting to protect me. I'm not that of a screw up. I can manage myself. I didn't neccessarily need their help now do I? Hmph. I cross my arms.

" If you join my agency..you'll probaby have to end up killing people," I mumble trying to make him see that it's a bad thing..

" Risa...Can you please just let me join. I want to protect you! I don't want that shrimp being the one to protect you..no he won't Risa let me please. I could be a helper, a body guard anything for you just please I want to prove myself worhy of you Risa," he begged.

" But..it's complex it's very difficult Haruka you don't know what you'll get yourself into. As much as you want to help me Haruka joining won't help me at all," I refuse to make him join my agency.

He could be anything he wants to be doesn't have to join for me.

" B-But there has to be a way I could help...somehow? What if...what if I become like an assistant? Risa! it's perfect that way I could still protext you,''

" Assistant?,"

" I could help you on locating and whenever you have to go..it doesn't mean I ge tot follow on your missions but I can still help you? Please Risa! Say you agree," His voice got excited.

Hmm..

I thought for a moment. He says he wasnt to be my helper, my hero? I suppose that if he's helping me with my missions without actually being in my missions could help. But still. Having him helping me will still get him involve. That's still not the right thing to do.

" NO! I won't let you Haruka," I crossed my arms while shaking my head, stubbornly.

No it's not going to happen.

" I still don't see why you won't let me! That midget gets to helo and he's not even from your agency. You accept the help of a midget but not mine?," Haruka gave me a sad look.

Here we go again. Back to the Otani subject huh?

" Hey! Otani is a different case!," I deny the whole scenerio repeated again.

"That's because you like him! Admit it Risa! You like him," I hide my face in my knees completely hiding the tingle in my stomach just by the mention of his name.

" I don't..! Can we please stop talking about Otani!," My face is all rigid red now.

" I don't care if you want me to join or not risa I have made the decision and I decide to join no matter what," he vowed.

" You don't know my agency how will you join?," I reason.

Haruka stopped for a moment.

Thinking.

I smirk because I think that I just caught him when he replied.

" I'll just fallow you around," he stated cheerfully.

" You wouldn't," I reply in a sort of snort.

Haruka wouldn't possible fallow me around all 24/7.

" Sure. I would! I'll fallow you everywhere," Haruka proudly stated.

Eh? So now I have a stalker? I refuse to let him in though. I lay back down and start to think. Having Haruka fallow me around all day just doesn't work out well at all. It would just end up like it did today. Me trying to protect him not the other way. Looking at Haruka now. It's not right to make another person joind the agency but Haruka won't listen. I'm sure he means what he says. Ugh! I hope your don't end up killing yourself Haruka. I think as I finally ceceded.

" Okay Haruka..you can join," I mumble.

Before the words were even out he was already huggin me.

" YAY! THANKS RISA! I 'll protect you ten times better than that shrimp,"

" Hold it one thing though Haruka. You will only become my assisstant okay? I don't want to be worrying about you," I tell him.

This is the only way he is the only way he'll end up safe. The only way he doesn't have to worr about me.

" I'll be the best assistant ever!," He said.

Joining not the best idea though I personally think as I glance at Haruka.

-later-

It was 5 am now I'm wide awake. Staring mostly at the ceiling pointlessly.

3 days.

3 freaking days left. I only have half of the kms..

3 days.

Seriously, how am I suppose to get the rest in 3 days when it basically took 4 days just to ge the first piece. I was so close yesterday. It's almost as if tasting victory, only to have it washed down the drain again. I bet I totally would've gotten it if it wasn't for Otani. There it goes again his name pops up and I suddenly start thinking about him. I think back. Otanis said he wanted to help me out. To become my ally. I don't get why? So he has the need to protect me. So what? What does the need to help me have to do with helping me accomplish my mission? It has nothing to do with it. Hmm. He said his mission changed.

Changed into what?

I don't even know the agency in which Otani belongs to. For a fact I know now that he's not from that SAOSD Agency. He mucst be from some other agency. He can't be from Japan Undercover Policeman because I think those agencies don't hire young people still in high school. Then there's AOPS..he could be part of that agency. I wish he wasn't part of that agency because if he was my agency will personally destroy me. There some weird deal with SOJA and AOPS. I don't even want to know what. Again my mind traces back to what happen before he left.

" I'll find me...-," he started to giggle because that souded just a tinsy bit romantical.

Like something a boyfriend would say before his girlfriend . How will he fine me? Anyway? Come to think about it ...how is he finding me? What does he have a tracker on me or something? I shake my head. That's silly. I get up and get ready. The earlier I start the better. 3 days. Ugh. I sneak over to my brothers room and get a gun. Even though I'll never use it. It might come in handy for something. As I'm there I see something like glass. I grab them.

They had night vision on. Also it had a map and it showed what was inside things. COOL! I'm taking this. Takato gets all the good weapons it's not fair.

"All I get is bombs, knife dartsm and unusually a gun like an Ak-47.

I''m about to head outside when I stop to think. What will I do if I don't have the tracker for the ksm anymore? I went back to my room and retrieved the piece I had on the kms. Hoping Chiharu can make another detector device. My leg was still hurting. By the time I reach outside the sun.

" It's about time you came out,"

I yelp came out of my mouth when Otani popped up next to me. I looked around.

Otani?

"Where did you come from?," I gasped.

He wasn't anywhere near me...he just pop up? He just BAM appeared.

" I was standing right next to you," I reply.

Otani gave me a glare.

" Don't start with that it's too early in the morning to start with that so koizumi are you ready?," he asked.

I think for a moment. Was I ready to go?...I look at Otani and nod.

**~~~~`so short...well I mean that as I don't think it was really interesting XC. ...well that sucks XD. XD Please Review and THANKS FOR READING. I'll catch you in the next part or chapter? whichever XD. SEe ya. XD**


	18. Round and Round part 2

**Um. Well long time no see huh? What has it been like 4 days? I was out...actually I was busy but only because I was hanging with my cousin. XD. So don't worry about reading this just get down and start reading the story. I'm sorry I took too long. :C. ( if you already read this sorry about that too) XD**

**ENJOY! I HOPE YOU REALLY LOVE IT! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE.**

**Song Played: Misery by Maroon 5**

Chapter 9. Round and Round part 2

**Code: R**

"How did you find me?," I asked still surprise to see him here all of a sudden when I could've swore that I didn't see him anywhere near me.

"I told you I'll find you remember?," He replied.

" I meant how not why?," I narrow my eyes suspiciously.

" Hmm.. are you sure you're ready?," he changed the subject.

" That doesn't-," I about to say that didn't answer my question when he interrupted.

" Hey..aren't you more worries about completing your mission? Let just get started and ask questions later. Deal," Otani interrupted me.

Hmm..

" Fine," I grumble but I wasn't going to exactly forget that.

He's right though. I hate it when he's right.

" So...ready?," he asked again.

" Didn't you ask me that already?," I asked back.

Otani only shrug and replied" Well...are you?,"

" Sure! I said yeah already," I replied.

Otani frowned for a moment then shook his head. Looking at me in a strange way.

" What?," I asked curious to why he was looking at me that way.

I could feel my blood color rise over my skin. I didn't feel comftorable anymore when he starts to look at me.

" You're not ready yet," Otani said shaking his head once again.

" What do you mean!," I protest.

I has everything with me! What is he saying?

"Here," Otani passs me something that he has just retrieved from his pocket.

" What this?," I asked confuse.

" Earpiece," he murmured reaching for more things in his pocket.

An earpiece? What will I need this for?

" Earpiece?,"

" It's to communicate idiot," he stated, pulling out a short taser" And if you need this here..." he pass it to me.

I look at the divices he gave me. I can see were they would both come in handy.

" Er...thanks," I say putting them in my backbag.

I thought that was all he was going to give me but no next thing I know he's handing me a bunch of different gadgets. Who does he think I am? I'm not so deffenseless that I'll need all this stuff.

" Here you'll need this too it's better to not leave evidence behind," Otani passed me a set of black gloves.

By now I had too many things.

" Why would I need pepper spray?," I complain.

My backbag is weighing a ton now and the beld is bring me way down!

" You need everything you can get," Otani replied and I could see a smirk starting to fall on his face like this whole thing was funny.

" How come I have more things than you do?," I protest.

" I don't need all those stuff you on the other hand Amazon do," he grin.

I frown in return.

" Now...you can saw we are almost ready, let's go," Otani said.

"Where are we going though? Do you even know where to look for it?," I asked, annoyed for all the weight in my backbag.

" Sure I do...I got this," he pulled out my detector.

I gasped.

" Hey! You stole it!,"

" I didn't steal anything idiot...I found it that's all and anyways I know you'd try to get the kms if you had this and that would of still killed you anway," he said as if that would actually had happen.

'' I could've of still gotten it! You didn't have to steal it!," I yell now mad.

All this time looking for that stupid detector and he's the one who had it! Idiot!

" No you wouldn't the other piece was being protected by anyone who got ten feet near it..you would of deffinately die trying," He yelled back.

I crossed my arms.

" Whatever let's just get this whole kms mess over with already," I mumble.

I wanted to yell at Otani more for stealing the thing in the first place. How dare he! He could've atleast told me before that he stole it! I wouldn't have to been worried about how to locating it! but I guess my mission on the kms was more important at the moment. I couldn't help but feel nerves in my stomach. I don't know from what though anymore. From The whole mission or from Otani.

" Cool then let's hope we accomplish it..what do you say amazon?," Otani strectht out his hands with a smile that tug at my hearstrings.

I sighed and got a hold of his hand.

" Right Midget," I agreed with a smile back.

Let's see how this whole working together mission works out. It could either turn out too good or too bad...why do I have a feeling of bad?

**Code: O**

She smiled as she took my hand and shook it, like if making a deal. I didn't get that much sleep yesterday. I was impatient to know how this mission was going to work out. Koizumi hesistated on dropping her hand. She looked down at our hands first and then somehow she realize that she was holding my hand still, she let go of my hand abruptly. I looked curiously.

What was that about?

" Sorry," she murmured hidding her hands in her pocket.

?

" Can I see the detector?," she asked me a while later.

I pass it to her.

It started beeping.

" Doesn't that mean the kms is close?," I wondered remembering when it started beeping that other night.

Koizumi shook her head.

" No, It's beeping because I have the other piece on me," she explained pulling out the piece I remember I grab.

" Why do you have that with you idiot?,"

" Hey! I didn't know you had stolen my detector! I was going to use the other piece to see if my friend could make another one!," she idmediately deffended herself.

" That's the piece that was originally mine wasn't it?," I looked closer at her hands.

She clutch her hand.

" Originally? I do remember that I was the one who grab the whole thing before you," she replied but I think I hinted a joking tone in her.

" I do remember you breaking it when you also blew up the bank and I retrieve that piece so basically it makes it mine," I reply with the same tone she use.

" No..it doesn't whoever touches it first is the one who wins and I touch it first,"

" You lost it, loser weepers finders keeper," I tell her.

She gave me a bemused look for a while then she did something which I only remember her doing once before.

She laughed.

Her laugh making me feel something inside of me.

The way she would laugh sounded jubilant, joyful. In a way it almost felt like making me laugh as well.

" Okay right, you keep thinking that Otani," she laughed.

I decided not to say anything else because I didn't know what to say anymore and I was afraid that if I open my mouth I'd say something about her laugh.

As we were walking I notice she was mostly limping.

" Does your leg hurt?," I asked.

" Only a little. I can mangage," she replied stiffly.

I know she was lying. I could tell by the way she was limping and the expression in her face that her leg probably still hurt. Maybe working together today wasn't just a good idea. Maybe it would've been better if I told her I'd get the kms for her while she stayed to rest her leg. With a hurt leg I'll have to try harder to protect hr now. Great. No biggie she's just an expert at this whole thing I mumble sarcastically to myself. I hope this whole mission turns out as easy as I think it will. Which reminds me I have to make sure I have enough bullets. I only had a pistol with me.

" The location of the other piece is around..hmm. I think it's the empty thrift store just off the highway," Koizumi murmured as she moved the kms detector.

Ugh.

Not another store.

I've just about had enough of stores and old buildings.

" How far?," I asked with a sigh.

" 2 and 1/2 miles," Koizumi informed.

" Okay," I agreed.

" Um...Otani?," I heard her ask.

I turned around to see her.

" What?," I asked.

" Are..are you sure you're really going to help me iwth this while thing Otani?," she asked her voice coming out unsure and small.

I whacked her head.

" OW! Hey why you do that for!," she complained rubbing her head.

" I told you I was,,jeez you dope. I'll help you get the kms and everything, believe me or not," I tell hr yet again.

I've help her how many times now? She should have more faith in me.

" Do you trust me?," I asked her.

Looking directly at her face. My mission is to make her trust me. But I feel that having her trust me is more important tan just a simple mission.

Koizumu eyes reflected my eyes. For a moment we looked at eachtother and our eye sight didn't move until again she abruptly looked away, not holding my gaze anymore.

?

" I guess I have to," she finally reply softly.

A smile started to form in my face.

" See..then don't worry Koizumi,"

" I'm not worried about that," she mumbled back quietly.

Huh? What does she mean by that.

" What?," I asked her.

" Nothing. I'm only thinking to myself," she walked ahead of me.

Thinking to herself?

We walked the rest of the way there. The sun was barely coming up. I was waiting outside her house since 4 a.m this morning. I only came that early to make sure I catch her before she left. Not that I'm a stalker or some creepy thing like that! I just want to know where I can find her. As we were walking though I notice something. Koizumi kept on glancing at me. Then she would shake her head as if she's talking to herself. I manage to catch something that she mumble outloud. Something that sounded like" no, no I don't." Watching her actually got be amused.

What is she doing?

Again a smile starts to creep in my face. Why am I smiling? My smile disappeared. I shouldn't be smiling. There's nothing really funny about it. Again I'm caught doing something I shouldn't. Just like yesterday when the huge pain Haruka said I was drooling all over her. I was so not drooling over Koizumi. As if I do that. I glance up at Koizumi. Her orange hair was usually always in a half ponytail now. I think she got tired of the wigs. Her orginal orange redish hair is much better than the wigs. Her brown eyes too. Though I think she drop the sunglasses thing too. I guess in a way...she was...er...you know...cute. I shiver. There it goes again. I'm saying weird things that I shouldn't be saying.

Finally we got there.

We stood just at a distance from it.

I took a breath. Loading my gun. Meanwhile Koizumi took stuff out of her bag.

" Otani do you need a gun?," Koizumi questioned.

" Um...sure," I agreed.

She pass me a Polish P-83.

!

This gun is freaking cool! How can she just five me this?

" What with you and guns? Didn't your agency tell you how to use a gun? I curiously wondered.

" It wouldn't matter anyways..I would still be unable to shoot even if my agency taught me how to handle guns," she murmured while putting some gadgets in her pocket.

I frowned.

" So your tellling me...your agency just hired you? Just..like that? With no neccessarily link to it? Without teaching you how to use a gun?," I asked bewildered.

" Oh. I have a link to it. My agency I suppose makes us learn on our own how to use a gun, I'm suppose to know already. They think I do but...I don't," Koizumi said with a sort of sad snort.

I bend down. Watching her closely. I'm not sure why but I saw a tear on the corner of her eye.

?

That only made me more confuse. Not only did I feel like I should comfort her but I felt like I should say something to her. I wanted to asked what's the matter? But my mouth wouldn't move the way I wanted it to.

" Koizumi," I only manage to say that before I couldn't say anything else.

" I don't want to talk about it," Koizumi said as she grabbed the earpiece I gave her and tried putting it in her ear.

She struggled on putting it on.

I reach for it myself. My hands bumping into her hand and passing through her hair. She looked back at me in surprisement, dropping her hands. I put the earpiece in her ear, pushing her hair back behind he ear. I clicked the activation button.

" Thanks," she whispered.

I didn't reply just nodded.

I don't know what made me do that. I start pulling stuff out this time I put the laser cut pen in my pocket. Then I remember something. I pulled out a belt and gave it to Koizumi. She gave me this look in return but put it on. We both got ready in silence. The place we were at seem more like a vandalized quick store than an actual thrift store. The were signs everwhere around it. Something like a goosebump rose in my skin. The place got me the chills. I'm the guy who can't stand haunted houses. That right there looked sort of like a mad house to me. I saw a couple people arrived.

" Stay down," I warned Koizumi.

She's taller which means she's more noticable. She bend lower. I notice they were some different from the onse in the shoe store almost looked like our teacher Mr. Kong but I couldn't see him that good. They went in.

" How many?," Koizumi asked.

" About 15," I say back quietly.

" Not many," she said I guess trying to be positive.

It's true. The past days I guess we got used to seeing more than we could count. Even though there weren't many I still had a not so good feeling.

" You should stay," I suddenly tell Koizumi.

" What? Why? I'm not staying here!," she protested sitting up with a loud voice.

" Shh!," I warned.

" Your leg still hurts I'll get the other piece for you, just stay here," I tried pushing her down since she was in clear sight now.

" I can manage my leg! I'm not staying here!," she shook her head.

" What if they are trained? You wouldn't be able to handle them," I felt like the best choice is to leave her and I'll ge tthe ksm for her. What was I thinking? Bringing her out here when her leg still hurt. I just brought her to a more vulnerable position.

" I can handle them. I'm not that stupid," she argued.

I gave her a stupid look.

She's not stupid? She's being stupid right now. Instead of staying out here in a safe place meanwhile I get her the other piece she decides that she doesn't want to.

" Why won't you just stay?," I asked not understanding why she just won't just stay.

" Because I'm not leaving you alone!," she protested stubbornly with determanation.

I look back at her in amazement.

What did she just say?

" Why...?," I asked really confused.

Who am I to her? I'm just some short midget she met. Another agent? Why can't she leave me alone?

" Because...it doesn't matter if your from another agency or anything Otani, Were working together right? So that means I can't leave you behind and you can't leave me behind either, no matter how hurt I am. Never leave a soldier behind," she threw her fist up in determanation.

" Koizumi," Again that's all I can say.

I felt something inside me when she said that but I really don't know what. It took me by surprise. It almost filled me with some sort of motivation. Fallowed with a tug. I don't think anyone has told me something like that. I felt slightly confused. Not sure if I shoud go or not. Ugh. Koizumi face came near mine.

" I'm going and that's that," she strictly murmured.

I looked at her eyes, noticing that hse was serious.

" Fine," I gave up.

Koizumi smirked.

I look back at the store. Two men were standing outside talking to eachother. I guess they were guarding the door. I raise my gun.

" No..," Koizumi protested.

" No?," I inquired.

" That would make to much noise," she explained.

She's right. I set my gun down.

" Then how do we bring them down?," I asked instead.

She frowned probably expecting me to know. I gave her the same look back.

"We have to know them out quickly with something that doesn't make too much noise..," she trailed off then look back at me with a smirk on her face.

Just by the look of her face I could see what she meant.

" Darts," we both said at the same time.

She pulled out two darts. I pulled out two as well.

" How do we stab them though? They are all over there," I asked her.

" I have a gun for that- here," she passed it to me.

" Wait? You had a gun for darts? How come...how come you didn't use it when you stab me with them?," All this time she had the gun with her?

She could've use it? Instead of doing the whole stabbing thing that usually fallowed by a kiss.

" It would've been to obvious if I pull it out and use it one you and anyways that only happen twice," she mumured with a shrug.

Twice...I remember now that if I count correctly I also did it twice. I stabbed her twice. I inserted th darts in the gun. Her idea was actually a good one. She had been right if we had use the other guns it would have obviously ended up in a loud situation. She can think bright sometimes but other times I do wonder what that amazon is even thinking. I use the dart gun she gave me to knock the two guys infront down. I waited a while before I decided it was time to go in. Again I look at Koizumi to make sure if she wanted to go. There was a look on her that she wanted to hide but I knew perfectly now that feeling that she wanted to hide.

Idiot, I can't help and think. No matter how scare she is this dope would still do it. I had to fight the urge that surged through me, telling me to grab her hand. For a moment it almost seem like Koizumi had the same feeling and she wanted me to grab her hand. But it must be my imagination. Why would she want to? I stood up abruptly. I ned to think serious now. After all it's not exactly all fun and games.

Koizumi stood up clumsily after me. I activated my earpiece. We went all the way the to the front. Moving the guys we knock down out of the way. The poster and signs on the glass wall made it easy for us to hide from the people inside view.

" We should find another way inside," Koizumi said loudly.

Her voice echoing in my earpiece.

" I know that," I looked around.

The top roof would be to noticable if we tried getting in by there. By the windows maybe. The only bad news on that is most windows are in a high area that makes it impossible for me to jump in and climb up. While we look for a way in I notice my theory on windows were actually correct. All the windows we found on the side were to high for me to reach. Though the side made it easy for me to slide in. No way could I reach up there.

" Here you going by the window..I'll find another way in," I sighed knowing that we were wasting time now looking for a way in.

" But..there's no other way in other than the roof and the front door," she looked at me.

If I would of known better I think she was actually concern for me.

She woudn't be concern...or would she? Why though? My mind replied.

" I'll find a way," I bluntly say weighing my chances.

Koizumi seemed like she wanted to say something more but in the end she just murmured -

" Okay,"

I stated walking away. The farther I drifted awat the emptier I felt. Almost like I shoudl just stay with her. I push those feeling aside. Right now I shouldn't be thinking or worrying about stuff like that.

**Code: R**

I saw him walk away. I was hoping tha this thift store had a way in that was easy. But I don't think it has any doors other than the ones infront. Why can't there be like an easy button? Once Otani disappeared I turned back to the window just above my head. I could easily fit in. I sighed. Okay focus now. I have to get in, knock some people out, and retrieve the kms. I'll complete my mission. Nothing will go wrong. I tried thinking positive. The belt Otani made me wear was making everything complicated and impossible to walk right. It was so freaking heavy. I don't need all of this anyway. I took it off and just drop it near some bush. I made a jump to the window. The window were ajar I cling to it. There were actually a few cars passing by as I try climbing in. It made me wonder what if somene who passes by saw me right now? Jumping in some empty thrift store. They'd probably think I'm some theif trying to get in for some reason. I didn't know why but I found that sort of funny so a made a quick laugh.

" What's so funny?," Otani voice suddenly comes to my ear.

It scared me.

I totally forgotten about the earpiece.

" GYAA!," I yelp out as I fell down.

My leg sending a vibrating pain as I hit the ground.

" What? What happen Koizumi? Are you okay?," Otani worried voice came from the earpiece.

" You scare me! That's what happen! Don't just go scaring people like that Otani!," I start to calm myself down.

" You're the one who started laughing then suddenly screamed?," Otani mumbled back through the earpiece.

" Are you already in?,"

" Not yet," I say making a second attempt to get in. Finally I was able to get in. My leg made a painful yelp to me when I hit the floor inside.

In all honesty my leg was literally killing me. But of coarse I wasn't going to let me leg stop me from accomplishing this mission. It's exactly why I told Otani that I'd come here. Not that what I said about leaving him was false I meant that too. I wasn't going to leave Otani do all the work while I stayed behind all deffenseless.

I glance around eerily. I didn't see anything...or anyone. Nor did I hear anything. I landed somewhere that looked like the corner part of the store. I started walking around bit still I didn't see anything.

Huh?

The sound of my boots were the only sound echoing through the whole store.

It was way too quiet. I think this place it empty.

It felt abandon. But I was sure I saw a couple people come back. I started walking around.

" Um..Otani?," I talk into the earpiece.

" Yeah...?," his voice replied.

" It's pretty...," I'm about to say empty when I heard a noise" Nevermind I hear something," I say instead popping out my knifes.

" I hear something too," Otani says over the earpiece.

I heard broken glass in the roon next to where I was walking. I wait outside. Just waiting for a person to pop up. Just as the person comes out and I'm about to throw my knife Otani pops up pointing his gun at me.

"Otani?,"

" Koizumi?,"

I hide my knife and Otani lower his gun.

I look at where Otani came from.

" There was no other way in I had to break a window," Otani explained watching me look at the broken glass.

" You could of just come from the front door, No ones even here," I say.

" No ones here? But...hot? I saw people come in?," Otani frowned looking around just to confirm that what I said was right.

I shrugged. I saw people come in too? But right now no one was here.

" So...what now?," I ask Otani after he check every place.

" Uh...I...guess we-," whatever Otani was going to say got interrupted by the sound of a click.

Next thing we know three balls fall on our feet. They bursted open. Releasing green smoke everywhere. I didn't have time to react fast enough I started coughing along with Otani. The green smoke pervaded around me and Otani. I started getting dizzy and seeing colors. I fall down to the ground.

" Koizumi," I head Otani voice from the earpiece.

**Code: O**

The next time I open my eyes I'm on the floor and I can feel my hands tied. That's not the first thing I notice though. The first thing I noticed was that something was on top of me not not something..someone.

Koizumi.

The funny thing is I could feel my hands handcuffed around her waist but we were still tied with rope spiraling between Koizumi and me almost as if they tied us while we were already handcuff with eachtother. Double tied. I try moving my arms but they couldn't move much. Koizumi was still pass out on top of me. I could feel htat her hands were around me. I'm guessing her hands were handcuffed around my back. Being handcuffed in the position I couldn't get any tools or weapons to be able to at least get the rope cut. I sighed giving up after a while. It's useless I can get untangled here.

" Mmmm...comftorable," Koizumi sleepily murmured holding me tighter and snuggling closer as if I were a pillow.

?

!  
Um...okay...

I felt different when she did that. I turned my head to see her more closely. Everything about her face. Starting from her eyes and trailing all the way to her lips. In my throat I could almost hear a groan wanting to escape. Tempting me into just giving her a quick kiss. She's soo close..I dare myself to look away. I have to stop kissing her. I can't continue this. This has gone to far. No matter how much I actually enjoy the taste of her lips. The feel of her skin. All this new encounters with Koizumi. I'm just going to gain her trust nothing more. Not even a minute pass before I'm looking at her again. I could smell a sweet essence in her. I'm not sure but I think it was more than just floral. I sighed as she kept snuggling closer. I wish I didn't enjoy that so much. But the thing is..

I did.

I move my face closer to hers. Our faces touching gently. The weight of her on top of me didn't even bug me. Even though she so much taller..I thought I'd do something since she was asleep, I brought her closer.

" So...mm...sleepy," she mumbled half asleep.

" It doesn't bother me," I mumble back when suddenly she open her eyes.

Oh..so much for the part I was actually enjoying.

**~~~~please Review and thanks so much for reading XD next up part 3**


	19. Round and Round part 3

**Hello! Okay not much to say today either. I know this chapter was much more shorter than the one I wrote before. XC. But I hope you still enjoy this chapter too. This chapter only has 3 parts to it. Which means this is the last part. I hope you ...**

**really like it ! Haha fooled you didn't I? You thought I'd say something like Enjoy? right? in any case.**

**ENJOY too! **

**Song Played: Misery by Maroon 5**

Chapter 9. Round and Round part 3

**Code: R**

" It doesn't bother me ," I heard Otani voice coming from two different pieces. In my earpiece and below me.

Huh?

I open my eyes widely. I saw what my hears confirmed. Otani was just below my. I was snuggled closer to Otani.

:O

" Gyaa!," I idmediately pulled apart when I realize who was behind me.

But only thing I accomplish was to roll myself to the side.

What in the world!

My hands I felt were handcuffed around Otani.

What!

Not just that, My body was tied with rope with his.

" HOW! WHAT! WHY! WHO?," I panic my hands trying to escape from their lock.

Otani was still facing me. No matter which side I turn he was right infront of ME!. We were facing eachother. Swarms of butterflies passed through my stomach nervously. How did we end up in this position? I'm so close to Otani I can feel his warmth temperature.

" Um...I guess you can say we are tangled together," Otani murmured glancing at me.

The other thing was I couldn't stare away. I was force to look at him. Instantly I could feel my cheeks colored red when I notice his hands were the ones around my waist. My body almost pressed against him.

ACK!

No this can't be happening no..not to me. I try to squirm myself free. Move away! Anything just someone please get me out of this!

" Stop. You're making it worst," Otani mentioned while I still squirm.

" Who did this?," I asked wishing I could just relax.

But I couldn't this was too embarrassing. To be thinking those stuff! Get me out of this position!

SOS

SOS

" I guess they must have capture us and for whatever crazy reason they felt like tying us like this," Otani explained nervously as well.

Atleast I wasn't the only one embarassed by this whole situation. Otani cheeks are slightly colored. I'm sure though that I was ten times more nervous then him. Especially since all I've been thinking. all in my head, all that I can't get out of my head no matter how much I've tried is Otani. This just makes matters worst for me.

" Who in their right mind! WOULD TIE US LIKE THIS!," I basically yelled off.

I could hear my voice shriek echoing on Otani earpiece.

Otani cringe.

" Shut up!," he yelled back.

The sound screech in my ear.

" OW! You shut up!," I yelled back.

Otani cringe again.

" You big Idiot! Stop screaming!," He yelled back.

My earpiece blarred starting to hurt my ear.

" Don't call me an idiot if you were the one screaming right now, Idiot!," I yelled yet again louder this time.

" Ugh!," Otani cringed. " Just please shut up now! Before I sue you for permanantly damaging my ear!," Otani snapped back instead.

Now he seemd clearly annoyed by me. If it wasn't for the fact that my ear was also hurting I think I would've actually yelled at him more.

I try getting free again. Can someone please explained why were tied like this? I mean couldn't whoever tied us just tied us seperately? Why like this? All close to eachother. Too close.

Talk about personal space. I keep trying. Anything is better than staying still and having to face Otani.

" Would you stop...already it's impossible okay? Were stuck," Otani replied.

Everything I tried couldn't get myself far away from him. We weree still too close. I refuse to give up. No there has to be a way. I try yanking my hands free but they only got tighter around my wrist. Otani sighed and told me once more.

" Could you stop squrming,''

" No," I shook my head.

Trying my hardest to think of a way out. Otani got annoyed he rolled on top of me. Er...no way is he rolling on top of me. I roll him back to his side. Somehow Otani still manage to roll me back to being on top of me. He pressed me down.

" Hey!," I try rolling him away from on top of me again butid didn't work.

For whatever reasong this midget is actually quite strong.

" Look dope, the whole squirming around won't help us deal with this issue," Otani murmured on top of me.

Easy for him to say since I bet he's not the one with the confused feelings right nwo.

" I don't see you solving the issue," I mumble back my glance going straight up to his face.

" It's better than squirming liek you just did,' he replied back.

I stood silent now. In my mind so many things came to it but I was stuck doing none of them. My heart beat was going up really fast, almost made me wonder if he could also feel it. Could he feel the beats my heart was making? The warm temperature going between us connected by some eletrical pull.

" Let's just think of a way out of here and out of this okay Amazon?," Otani reasoned while still on top of me.

" How come your on top?," I questioned with an argue.

" Because in any other position you would start squirming," Otani simply murmured.

" In any other position? It would still be the same! I didn't like how he was on top of me...well...I sort of did...but that's something different. I just feel so awkward.

" Just get us untangled! Now! This is embarrassing!," I say in panic.

Otani cheeks colored again.

" I know that already you don't have to remind me," he slightly blushed.

Funny how i thought that blush on him was pretty funny.

I do my best to relax, with him on top of me and eveything. I was still too tense though. It's hopeless if I try to relax now. At this moment. I close my eyes so I couldn't see Otani. So I would at least no thitnk of him even more. I could still sense his eyes prying on me and the feel of his touch.

" Koizumi?," I heard him say in a tone that sounded like he was concern.

I open my eyes again. It wouldn't matter if my eyes open or close. I would still see his face. I would still think of this shrimp.

" What?," I asked quietly not wanting to meet his eyes because if I meet them I'lll just be trap on them.

Lock on them.

"...I'm sorry," he said.

Now I look at him.

Confusement fallowed by surprisement showing on my face.

" Why?," I asked puzzled.

" This...this mission I was only trying to help you Koizumi and just look how we ended up like...I'm sorry I should've done a better job," Otani apologized this time his glace going somewhere else.

His faced showed that he really meant that. He was being genuine. For a moment I sish I was untangled just so I could whack this idiot in the head.

I move my head up bumping it into his slightly yet hard enough.

" Ow," Otani complain.

" Idiot...and you call me and idiot? whose the idiot now? You have been helping me what happen right now, this whole mess were in, it's not your fault. Someone must have planned it. Some other agency then teh one we are in. They must be more superior than us plus the whole toxic bomb was really unexpected. They got us good," I notice that as i'm saying this I'm actually smiling.

Otani gave me a puzzle looked fro the longest while until I saw his face turn into a small smile.

" You're right," he agreed.

" I'm always right," I beamed.

" Don't flatter yourself," Otani joked.

I could feel myself relaxing. My muslces untensing.

" Did you see who tied is here?,"

Only now that I mention it do I focus on our surroundind. We were still in the same thirft store exept it was dark.

Dark!

Oh no!

That means we been down all day! Which means I now have 2 days left.

Two!

" We have to get untangled now!," I squrim again.

" Well do you have something planned?," Otani asked me.

As I squrim something falls right on my neck.

I couldn't see what it was I only felt it..it feld like...a pen.

"My pen!," Otani suddenly said.

" Pen?," I asked.

Otani looked down at my neck.

" Laser pen...it can cut though just about anything. I use it to cut a fence once remember?," Otani told me still staring down at my neck.

Don't ask me how but I read his mind. I knew what he was planning.

Gasp!

My face went deep red now. Otani face also seem to look a darker color now.

" You...don't think...," I start to object.

" I can cut the rope," he replied.

" But...," but...it's in my neck! right now! He can't use his hands to get it which means...

which means...

whiche means...

he has to get it with his mouth.

" No!," I close to moving to my side again so the pen would drop from my neck.

" If you move it'll fall down idiot and roll away somewher else it's easier if...if I ...if-I just..-," he stopped unable to finish.

If he just what? Retrieve it from his mouth?

No! I won't allow this no! Otani was still staring down at me and I'm not sure if he's staring at the pen or at my neck. I'm blushing so furiously I can't help and try pretending I wasn't there. I can't.

" Stop looking at my neck!," I yelled at him.

He looked away his face turning the same color as mine.

" Then..were stuck here...I'll only get it Koizumi nothing else will happen," Otani tried to persuade me.

Nothing else? What happen when we started kissing? Hello? I do remember that something happen there. I looked at Otani. I felt so embarrassed but as I watch that it was only going to get darker...I knew I had no choice.

ah...

" Fine...fine...just...just get it," I say while I think I just turn a deepest shade of red in the world.

" ...are you sure?," he asked nervously.

I nodded afraid that if I open my mouth I'd say something stupid.

" Once I get it...could...could you uncapped it for me," Otani said his voice almost made an unsure sound but at the same time determined.

I nodded again.

Closing my eyes.

Otani reach down..I could feel him hesistate. I don't know exactly why but I wanted him to not hesitate and just do it already before I die of embarrassement. I could feel his face close to mine. Even with my eyes close I could sense how close he was. His face rubbed gently around my chin. I felt how his lips started pressing on my chin first for some reason? Wasn't he suppose to get it from my neck? I enjoyed the feeling though it sent shivers over me. I don't complain just let Otani continue what he was doing. It almost feel unnatural the way his lips felt on my neck. His lips trailed down softly and hesistanly almost as if they are taking their time to go down. Just by the contact of his lips I started feeling a power overtake me. He finally reach the pen.

Which took long enough.

I open my eyes just as Otani lips get away from my neck. I could see Otani face was redder thatn mine now. He had the pen in his mouth. The other side of the pen. I remember what he said about uncapping it for him. I move my head up and got the cap at the end locking it in my teeth before uncapping it with my mouth.

The pen looked just like a marker but whenI say Otani passing it through the rope I could see that it was ripping the rope. Slowly Otani kept on ripping the rope until finally we could set ourself free...or atleast that's what we thought when we discovered we were triple tied. Well not really tied anymore. I guess we are stupid not to notice that out arms were handcuffed too.

" Great," I mumble not looking at Otani because after all that happen I don't think I can ever look at Otani again.

" I'll just use the pen to cut that," Otani mumbled the pen still in his mouth

We manage to stand up.

" Turn around," Otani mumbled.

I did and I feld as the handcuff in my hand suddenly broke in two. I repeated the thing with Otani using my hand to pass the pen through Otani hands.

I guess that wasn't soo bad. I mean were about to get free...

I shouldn't have said that because next thing I know a hear shooting going on and that shooting as always...was directed to us. I bend down. Otani and I were still handcuff by the arm which I think it was out right arm for me and left for him. Otani pulled me down.

" When did they get here?," Otani mumured suddenly dropping down to the floor dragging me with him.

" I didn't even hear them come," I reply as they continue to shoot.

" Shit, Koizumi I don't have -," Otani got interrupted because just behind me someone use his gun to knock Otani out.

" Otani!," I yelped.

" That's for before..," the guy mumbled and I suddenly realize it was the one Otani use the dart for.

Oh shit. I didn't know how this happen. Otani falls unconcious yet again on me. No! Otani! I see a trickled of blood flowing down. I felt a wave of panic come to me. Otani! Shit..Otani!. At least he was still breathing.

Keep breathing Otani...

One moment we are all alone and the next...we...were caught in this now. Oh...I need to help Otani. The man looked at me now. Standing right infront of me with a small gun but strong enough to hit Otani with. I was I felt angry at him too for just like that knocking Otani down. I looked at Otani once more.

I can't believe you're leaving me along on this Otani.

I can't believe I have to rescue you again.

I can't believe what I'm about to do...

I'm going to deffend Otani and get us out of here even if I die trying. Er...or I hope I don't die.

I pick up Otani gun that I've handed him and pointed it at the guy.

**~~~~~Well there you have it...hmmm...I wonder how the next chapter will turn out. I still have to fill some stuff from that other chapter. Well I hope you enjoyed XD XD**

**Please Review**

**And**

**Of course**

**thanks for reading XD and thanks for those who reviewed XD ( haha don't die on me *wink*)**

**See you in the next XD**


	20. Against All Odds part 1

**XD Hello! Hello! Hello! So we meet again don't we? In this chapter :D...let's begin. Hey ever wonder how I know so much about guns? I'm a girl who loves guns and weapons *-* as long as they are in movies XD because in real life they bored me :(...but when you see how people use guns in movies like Transformers, Swat, District 9, Avatar, and when they use weapons like bows in arrows and swords in war movies like Lord of the rings, Narnia, and Prince of Persia..or even Pirates of the carribean XD I love their weapons XD...that's how I know so much about weapons and guns XD My favorite gun though is a shotgun XD XD In case you were curious XD...haha no actually I just wrote that because I have nothing else to write...so yeah...( pointless) **

**Well ENJOY! I bet you are anxious to know the rest of the story so...Go ahead and read...XD Devour it XD**

**Song Played: It's not over by Daughtry **

Chapter. 10 Against All Odds part 1

**Code: R**

I didn't know why...or what drove me to just a limit that I raise the gun. My hands started to tremble. God knows what gave me the strength to hold the gun in my hands. I held the gun with both hands. I'm not even sure if it's the way this gun was suppose to be held like. I just know that I had the deffend Otani. That's all I could think about. It's almost stupid that his life depends on me.

Me?

The crazy Amazon girl who can't even handle a gun.

Now his life depended on me.

It was even more difficult to hold this gun because my arm was still handcuffed with his arm. I looked up at the guy. The guy whose eyes were idmediatly train at mine. I point the gun at him determined not to set it down. I have to show myself brave...or atleast try to. Pointing the gun at this guy is the only thing I can do.

" You dare to point a gun at me girl...fool," he voice came out in a loud deep voice.

I don't say anything just keep pointing my gun at him.

He laughed in a digusting way and made an attempt to come near me. Near us.

" Don't get any closer!," I warned doing the best loud voice I could come out with.

He went back and looked at me in a taunting way.

" Hmm...you look fimilar. Like as if I've seen you before... Who are you," he asked his eyes narrowing at me.

He lifted his eyebrows up questionally. The look he gave me was like a snake ready to get his prey but first he wanted to test it.I could feel my lips quivering. I told myself to act brave and stop trembling but it disobeyed me. Apparently I had no control whatsoever. I wonder how I must look like now.

Me on the floor, An unconscious midget next to me, holding a gun in my hands with both hands while pointing at him. From the corner of my eyes I saw Otani still passed out. Again I'm obligated to apologize to Otani if I get us killed. Which was difinetely a possibility.

Be brave...at least do it for Otani I thought before breathing and getting a chunk of air.

" What does it matter?," I replied back.

" Whoever you are, we suggest you give us what we want then leave or drop the gun. If not there's always some precautions I can make," He grumbled.

I told myself to breath again.

After all this guy is only...is only a person who knocked Otani out.

Who had exactly no right to knock Otani out because if I remember correctly Otani could've killed him but he decided to fallow my plan and shot a dart in him instead. He didn't deserve to hit Otani.

I wonder why suddenly I felt really angry inside. A fiery feeling spreding all over my senses. I started to get some sort of rush in me. I held on to the gun tighter. Locking my gaze finally on him.

He only glare back...more like stare at the same time.

" Just give us what we need! now!," he got impatient.

?

Give what?

" I don't have anything...I don't...I don't know what you are talking about?," now you can't say I was bluffing now because in reality I really didn't know exactly what he wanted.

Don't they have the kms already?

When it hit me. The other piece of the kms. That's what they want. The other piece. I instanly felt like cheking my pockets just to make sure the other piece was in my pocket. It has to be there right? The people who tied us couldn't possibly have gotten it right? I averted my gaze down to my pocket.

" You do have it! Your eyes tell me that you do! Hand it over this instant girl! Know what's best for you," he aggressively yelled.

Wow...and I thought i had a loud voice.

What's best for me...hmph what a thing to say. As if I didn't already know what is best for me. As if he knew all the thing that I have to struggle with. I watch as more guys came around. But they kept their distance from us. I kept my gun locked on the first guy in front of me. If I move it ( my gun). I'll drop it with my trembling hands which I tried to control as best as I could. Even though my hands are actually shaking they still didn't let go. My palms started getting sweaty.

The man makes a move to Otani and I again setting lowering his gun.

" NO! I said stay back!," I warned yelling now.

My voice sounded hoarse though and I think it also sounded squeaky.

The man raise his gun again this time only timing me before he would shoot. Straight at my face.

Do something.! My voice shriek. I glance around. I know Otani said I'm a horrible bluffer but somehow the only thing I could think of right now was to do that. Do something to stall them while I thought of a way out.

I'm stupid yes...but I'm not that stupid. I just need to think. Focus. I may not be top agent material but at least I know how to come up with ideas. I looked once more at Otani.

_Hope I don't kill you shorty _ I tell him mentally before my gaze moving to this man in front of me.

" You say that I should know what's best for me? You don't know who I am! I am a top agent mister you have no right to talk to me like that! I don't have what you want so give it up? Go look at someone else. Who do you suppose you are! An agent? Pleezzz...as if...we-just kids knocked you down with a single dart? If you're an agent then you are not a good one. Getten beaten by high schoolars like us. Do you know what's best for you," I was surprise to see I actually got into him.

At least for a moment.

The man in font started to scowl. yeah...I don't think he liked that comment I made just now so much... He looke flabbergasted. He step forward. I stood in my sitting down position not moving. Not because I was partially brave but the opposite. I was afraid that if I move someone will attack, I'll lose my concentration, and I'll get caught.

" I suggest you quit playing, not another chance would be given...give it to us now you got only seconds to decide and we'll let you guys both live," he huffed.

Trying to control his anger. I really got him mad with the whole comment.

He's holding back...I notice.

...

" No," I simply murmured knowing that would set him off the edge.

" Why you," he tried to grab me again I manage to kick up and make his gun move to the other side...I looked at the gun in amaze...

!

I just knock his gun out...:O

wow.

I finally get my fingers in the trigger looking at how deffenseless this guy in front of me was now.

Now! Now it the time to shoot him. To kill him. Just pull the trigger and get this over with. Before It's too late. Before he kills you and Otani. Now!

Just...just shoot.

All the adrenaline that came over me was now gone.

Guilt started taking place.

The guilt I would have if I shoot him. I'm an agent...I could just...I could just...

...

...

just...

Too late. I hesitated was too long. The guys around me started laughing.

" She acts all brave but look now...she can't even handle a gun, can't even shoot," a coarse derision was said.

No...! They weren't suppse to notice that. They weren't suppose to see my weakness.

" Why don't you shoot? Huh girl? Take a chance shoot! I'm open," he laughed, mocking.

" She'll never shoot," one behind him mumbled.

I froze.

" Then girl I think you better prepare to die,'' the guy in front chuckled.

Don't listen to them...just shoot.

One small trigger. How much more easier can it get? He's right infront of you my mind told me. I couldn't my heart responding.

I couldn't...

I felt so small. Right now I could just shoot him. I wouldn't muss him becase he's right infront of me. I felt stupid...useless

Like an idiot.

I almost felt like I brought Otani down. I'm sorry Otani...so sorry. Now for sure we'll die and I never got a chance to tell you I...I lo- At that moment my eye caigh t something. I glance up. On the top was a small glass window, on the ceiling. huh? Interesting. I saw below the ceiling all the other men were at. Most of the glass up in the roof is plastic. It wouldn't kill them. But it could hurt them...maybe knock this one out? The only weapon I have right now is this gun. Weapons...At the thought of weapons I glance down quickly. Finding just what I needed.

Pepper spray

My mind started racing fast as I realize that I just got an idea that could save us. My hold one the gun got tighter. I started to lower my gun. Slowly as if to make them believe that I"m really giving up now. I kep quiet knowing that if I speak they will say something that I'm lying.

"heh. Good girl you're wise enough to not mess with us so I won't consider you stupid," he chuckled.

Please work. Please work. Please work. I silently hope while he did what I expected him to do. He grab my hand tight.

NOW!

I instantly began to pull the trigger like crazy at the ceiling. I close my eyes mostly but kept them open. I didn't hesitate to see if it worked when I turn and reach with my other hand ( the one handcuff to Otani) and got a reach of the pepper spray. Spraying it at the man whose hand was one me. He let go off my hand. He cried in a loud yelp. I started backing off. Bending down to get Otani pen which me drop when they knock him down. I pull Otani along with me as I try running away but it was kinda hard having Otani all down. It's almost as if I'm dragging him. I manage to get a couple feet away.

I heard groaning so I guessed I got some people down. I stuff the pen and papar spray in my pocket. I lean down on a low counter. As I stay there I think...what should I do now. Should I leave right now? If they didn't take the pepper spray that means they left us with the weapons. But why? Doesn't that also mean that they left me with the other piece of the kms. I reach into my pocket just too check...

hmm...funny I don't feel it.

I reach again.

and again

and again!

It's not here! No wait maybe it's in my other pocket...no...it's not there either.

NO! NO! It has to be here!

IT HAS TO!

If they left us our weapons then...then...I slam my head on my knees as I bring my knees up. Idiot! They took it! They must have gotten the kms when they tied us...

of course they would of...

NO!

" YOU!," I suddenly hear in front of me again.

Next thing I see is that same guy who knocked down Otani in front of me again with a mad furious red eye look.

His look gave me goosebumps.

I gasped.

I didn't expect him to come back so soon. He marched toward me. I reach for one of my knifes. Knowing that's the only thing I have.

He picked me up with aggressively helding me up.

" You stupid girl! I'm going to kill you..and your short boyfriend over here too," he said.

What he didn't notice though was the gun still on my hand when he gave that warning.

He's calling me stupid! I lift the gun up and hit him with it on his head. Hard. I just slam the whole gun in his face.

" And that's for Otani! You stupid idiot!," I say as he falls down.

That only reminds me...I have to get out of here before of his army comes after me.

After all...

The kms is gone...

again.

I get Otani and I go outside. I go as far as I could. Miles away from the thrift store. The kms is missing again...again.

I felt my own world falling down. When I manage to get far enough away that I knew they wouldn't come looking for I use Otani pen to cut our last handcuff. Otani was still down. I just sat there...and I started crying.

**Code: O**

By the time I wake up again. I start having this huge headache. I feel like going back to sleep...when I realize the way I went to sleep in the first place.

" Koizumi!," I sit up.

I looked around. I notice that we weren't tied anymore and I notice that we weren't in the thift store.

What the hell?

What happen!

I felt the breeze of the wind outside and I didn't see Kozumi until I turn around at the sound of a whimper.

I saw her then. She was sitting down, hidding her face as she was crying.

She was really crying?

?

?

!

" Koizumi," I go to her noticing that some alarm was felt in my heart just seeing her like this.

What happen? Why is she crying? I've never seen her actually crying? What's going on? What did I miss? What happen?

" Koizumi what happen?," I asked her gently.

I didn't think it was right to talk to her in anyother way. She looked fragile. Delicate. I didn't want to cause her harm.

Just seeing her like this made me feel bad inside.

Koizumi just kept crying

" Koizumi," I say again, pleading for her to say something.

To at least look at me.

She kept crying.

and crying.

I deep feeling overcame me. I coulnd't take it anymore. I grab both her hands to be able to see her face and I look straight at her.

Her brown eyes now looked sadly covered with Water.

A stong pain hit me just seeing her like this.

" What happen," I asked again looking straight at her eyes.

Sad eyes. I wanted to wipe her tears away. I've never seen her cry like this before. It made me feel soo...so different.

" I've lost the kms...it's gone...for-," she didn't even finish before she started crying again.

Lost...?

**~~~~~~Um...I'm promise to make the other chapter better than this one. XD this one is one of those chapter I can't really tell you if it was good or not? Well see you soon XD Please Review and Thank you .**


	21. Against All Odds part 2

**Hey People XD. Sorry for cutting it last time. I had homework..like right now. I have a ton of homework I had to do now so this chapter is short. XC The reason why I have so much homework is because as all of you in the United States must know we are in finals week for the semester which means most of us are probably stressing out XD==== me. Haha. Okay okay let me get this short chapter out of the way. I hope it's better than yesterday. This chapter has 3 or 4 parts to it. I'm not so sure yet. XD**

**Chapter is Dedicated to animeluver3460, Omjeeztrinahere, and Priincezz XD **

**Kissing scene in dedication to animeluver3460 ( in particular) for suggesting that I write oneXD To Omjeeztrinahere for reviewing ( I don't mind how much you review XD Thank you Lol. ) and Priincezz too because I just know you'll loved one XD.**

**I just gave it away with that on top didn't I? Haha**

**ENJOY!**

**Song Played: It's not over by Daughtry**

Chapter 10. Against All odds part 2

**Code: O**

Lost...?

The other piece of the kms is lost? Lost? What? How? What does she mean by gone?

" How?," I asked quietly, only a whisper.

Just by the fact that we weren't in thrift store anymore and Koizumi crying I know something went really bad.

Or something went wrong. I could feel a bump in my head but I decided not to mess with it at this moment. My head thobbed but compare to how I was feeling right now seeing Koizumi cry like she is I just didn't care about me. I only care about her. What happen? How much did I miss? Why are we out here? I had so many question to ask but I just couldn't speak them right now, the only words I wanted to really ask is why does she continue to cry? Why can't I just stay here still and let her cry herself?

" I don't know how exactly..they took it, the only piece I had...the one that took me forever to get...and now...now-," she started crying again.

I mix of clear water coming out of her eyes.

The way she was crying was affecting me. I felt it. With every tear that would shatter down into the grass below us. Each teat bring a low pang on me.

" Tell me what happen? Why are we here?," I asked again notcing my voice went automaticly softer.

I can't explain what I was feeling. Sympathy, Maybe. I don't know.

" It doesn't matter...it's over," she covered her face again.

My hands fall to my side now.

It's over? What's over? I sighed. I'm completely mystified right now. The crying just made it worst for me. It's making me feel weird. Just by the look fo her crying it made me so confuse. The kms was stolen from her I catched that much. Bnut why the tears? I don't understand this. I only understood that Koizumi was crying.

Actually crying.

Real tears and I had no idea how to stop them. I thought for a moment. Where I was it looked more like a forest because of the tall trees surrounding us. How..though? How did we get here if just a moment ago we were at the thrift store. I wondered how long had I stayed out How much did I miss?I glance back at Koizumi. I grab her hands again and move them from her teary face.

" Would you just tell me...please," I added the please.

I locked my hands firmly in hers. She's not going anywhere until she explain what exactly happen. I need to know. I need to know what really is the thing that happen back at the thrift store. She has to tell me something. She can't just leave me in the dark.

Koizumi sniffed.

" They...the guy knock you down. I raise the gun at him and I guess we talked a bried conversation before I knocked him down along with his army of people who were shooting at us and...I found out that-that I had my weapons with me. I- I thought that meant I'd have the kms with me too but when I check later...it was gone and the only thing left was to rescue you-," she sniffed again " I pulled you all the way over here."

Her gaze when she was speaking was looking at something in the left almost as if she didn't want to meet my eyes.

" How did the other piece of the kms get lost? How did they take it?," I questioned.

She shrugged.

" They must've taken it before they tied us..it was in my pocket remember and they took it," I could see that just by that thought she was going to start crying again.

" The got it then," I concluded thinking back.

They had it all planned.

Yeah..now I see it.

They must've known that we were coming. They had it planned. All of it. Just to get the other piece of the kms and complete their mission Dman it. I messed up. I look at Koizumi.

" So they guys who knocked me down they got the kms," I say as I'm trying to picture it.

Koizumi idmediately shook her head multiple times. Huh?

" No it wasn't them," she mumbled with a deep sigh.

" What? how would it not be them? Weren't was them?," It didn't make sense now.

Before..the kms was there I remember the guy was standing outside like a bodyguard? So how can she say that? How can she say that they weren't the ones? It doesn't make sense. No matter how you put it.

" It's not them," Koizumi shook her head one last time.

" They were askign me about it, demanding me for the kms, obviously they didn't know Otani..but that's not what kills me the most...it's...it's..the fact that I lost the other piece after trying my best rto get it in the first place," she did it again...

she started sobbing.

And here I am. Just watching her. I know that I should do something, say something. Jeez...when girls cry I just can't think really straight.

" We can still get it back!," I say now trying to motivate her, sound positve.

Koizumi watery eyes went to me. Almost illuminating with the moon and the water in her eyes. But in her eyes I could read her expression.

" No...it's too late now...I can't accomplish the my mission..it's over I can't. I'm dead," she denied.

" What do you mean? Don't you still have 2 days left?," I furrowed my brows.

Thinking at that moment that Koizumi was an idiot. She still has 2 days? She can get it? what's the big deal? So we didn't get it this time. We can still get it tomorrow or the next day. This doesn't mean it's the end. Who said someone has to give up just after a moment like that? No.

" It took me so much to get the first piece just imagen how long it will take me to get both pieces just imagen how long it will take me to get both pieces again. It's too late. I can't fight against that agency. I'm good as death anyway, it's better if I just stay here,"she brokeny mumbled.

Did I hear what I think I heard?

" Two days. We can still get it. Two days Koizumi. We still have time," I argued.

Koizumi ignore me.

She was in the whole depressing modd right now.

Idiot.

She looked at our hands and moved back, abruptly.

" It's still over..I'm hopeless. I won't accomplish my mission. This whole mission fell apart. How will i know that the other wont? It'll take me weeks to get the other pieces I can't do it anymore Otani. It's better if I'm dead anyways..he wants me around," she moved away, abruptly.

Looking somwhere else.

I had enough of this!

I move over to her. I whacked her head.

" Idiot! Don't you understand? We still got time? Are you going to give up just like that? That's not the Koizumi I know. So we failed today. We got time to get it. Two days is enough. We'll accomplish the mission, this mission so stop crying! and let's go..let's complete this mission. Don't you see that now matter if all hope is gone no matter if it's impossible it is you have to try. At least you know you tried if you failed. you know that you gave it your best and that's what matter. That's how you die with pride," I say in a firm voice.

Koizumi eyes expanded as if I was the first person to ever say that to her. To tell her to keep trying. I was on a roll now so I decided to continue.

" You can't quit Koizumi. If you tried so hard that means you can try right now. I know you can accomplish it. I know you Koizumi. You'll accomplish it...it'll help you," I finally end upi telling her. Showing a fist out in detemination.

" Now? At this moment?," she asked confused.

" Yes right now we are going to continue this mission until we accomplish it no matter how long it takes...we aren't stopping we are completing this mission now," I say feeling a huge adrenaline rush take over me.

Feeling omnipotent.

" But...but they're more experience than me Otani? Than us? Do you really think we can still keep this mission?," she asked.

Tears still falling down in her cheek.

" Who cares..you took care of them today..you rescued me today Koizumi...You save my life which means you can take over any agency. We can handle them together let's continue the mission," I replied.

"..You really think so?," She looked at me with huge sad kid eyes.

Did I really think that? Did I really think that Koizumi can handle them. Today I was knock down...and she her...a person that can't even handle a gun right rescued me. Save me. At this thougth I smiled at her.

I reach to wipe off some of her tears with my sleeve.

" Yes...I really think that," I smiled at her.

I made her stope crying for a while...phew...or at least that's what I was thinking intil she burst up and started crying again.

Huh? What now? What did I say?

" Y-Youre right...you're absolutely right and I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm glad you're helping me...I really am " she cried.

?

Idiot...I can't help and think.

Was she crying because of that? Jeez...I sighed...knowing exactly what my heart was telling me to do. Against all things I believed I got near her and hugged her. Wrapping my arms around her back. I push her closer to me. Holdling her. Which at first felt weird with her all stiff and tense but then she relaxed in my arms and started to hug me back, strongly. The sensation of her arms on me as if she depended on me made me realize that I like that feeling. The feeling of her in my arms...it's like her kisses. I don't know what they are but I enjoy them.

" It's okay Koizumi...We'll accomplish the mission I promise," I say because I think that's the most appropiate thing to say

Thank god thought that's it's night because in all reality..this is quite embarrassing and if it was day I think she would of notice the blush in my face.

" thank you," she said.

Suddenly having her in my arms made me think of when we were tied together. I only wanted to make Koizumi feel better so I bend down. My intention was to kiss her cheek. Just her cheek. That's all but how was I suppose to know she was going to look up at that same moment when I was going to bend down to kiss her cheek.

Instead of kissing her cheek like I intended I kiss her on her lips. Our lips touch. I'm about to pull back when just then her lips entwined with mine. The taste of her lips overtaking me yet again. We stood frozen for while...so frozen. Not pulling back or anything...when...I guess we just didn't care at the moment.

We started to kiss eachother. For once not caring if we kissed or not at the moment.

**~~~~~+C I have to go do my hw...sadly so I have to quit it here. I know I know. XC. Sorry. I guess I can give some hints now that it's a new chapter right?**

**Hint1: Otani and Risa go on a 24/7 mission not stopping until they accomplish the mission ( means overnight measures) * smirk***

**Hint2: Risa admits she finally likes him.**

**HInt 3: Either Risa is going to accomplish her mission or failed it **

**Hint 4: Otani begins to think he's paying to much attention to Risa. **

**Now...I don't know if on Friday or saturday but one of those two days I won't be able to type this story because I have to type my other one..XD Oh and just in case you didn't know it's a pucca fanfictionXD. Well I hope to see you tomorrow or Friday? XD**

**Please Review and Thank you.**


	22. Against All Odds part 3

**^-^ Okay here is the next...chapter..22. or..chapter 10 part 3. Okay well ...sigh...I don't know how long this chapter will turn out but I hope it's long enough to please. XC...I might have to make this chapter more like 5 parts? That's a lot? Too many. Hope I get far enough XD**

**Enjoy!**

**Song Played: It's not over by Daughtry**

Chapter 10. Against all odds part 3

**Code: O**

So I started kissing her back. At the moment I don't know why we didn't pull aprt when we had the time. I wonder if the same energy that was now beginning to circulate all over me was passing through her as well. The funny thing about this whole situation is the thing that I know we both knew trhat we were kissing. No doubt about that. But why weren't we pulling away? That's what I would be thinking but now right now. Not at this moment. I could feel her sensitive warm lips brush over mine, pressing with some different type of force. Which set me off right there. I wanted to correspond with even more force. No doubt about it. She was definitely kissing me back. Her lips parted and soon we were definitely kissing eachother back. Not even borthering to stop. Even after our agreement to stop kissing eachother. A despreate waved hit me, clashing in and out of me. The same feeling made a deep grumble come out of me. Hunger.

Stop.

That's what I should have done at the moment.

That's what I should be doing right now.

What I should be thinking.

Only...

I'm not and I don't want I don't want to.

Infact I want to do just the opposite.

Cherish this.

Enjoy this.

Make it last longer.

I wanted it.

I bring her closer to me, pulling her closer

I deepen the kiss.

Enoying the way it her lips felt one mine, rubbing gently yet strong over my own lips.

I kiss her harder.

Not thinking about later just now.

Right now all I want is to hold her here. Kiss her more. Savior the taste of her lips, relishing. I suppose Koizumi felt the same way because she started holding me tighter too. I could feel her hands tingle in my back. Something in my brain must have stop working right. Must've fallen apart. Something must have broken right at that instant.

Exploding. Losing all sense of control that I had at the moment.

Next thing I know I make another step. I'm kissing her way more deeply than before. Pressing moer towards her. My lips brushing over hers in a more passionate way. She stated reaching for her, wraping her hands around my neck. and I can't help and continue to kiss he while somehow I ended up going more and more ont op of her while she sinked to the ground. I should og got the warning there. That we should should stop. That this had to gone to far already. Next thing we know were in the grass and I'm on top of her. For some reason the thought came to my head but my actions were already to late. I place my hand right down on her...

!

!

!

That's when I realize it. We had gone to far!

What the hell!

We had gone to far!

We difinintely have gone to far now.!

Again...What the hell!

I look below me. Koizumi gasped. My hand was right in her chest more like in the middle. Just where her zipper was where my hand was just on top of the zipper. My face instantly colored. Whoa... I swear didn't see that coming! Just a millisecond before I move back Koizumi push me away. I mean literally. She practically sends me meters away from her. She looks at me witht his weird crazy look. Almost tellling me what I already knew. We had gone to far. Telling me that I should've stop at the moment I accidently kissed her.

Ergh...!

I look away from her. My face blarring red but now way will I let her see that. Shit. I did it again I lost control...again.

Damn it!

How did I not realize what was happening? I knew what was happening. So why didn't I stop it? Why didn't I stop whe I know I was kissing hr. I knew when but I didn't . I had reach behind me neck and start nervously scratching my hand. The way I do whenever I get nervous. I can't believe I did that?

Me?

I'm not even the dude who would do that?

As if?

Before Koizumi I swear that kissing random girls like her was on the bottom of my agenda. I wouldn't kiss I girl that I don't consider speacial.

But...I kissed Koizumi.

Not just once...not just twice...but more than that.

So what do I consider then? What is Koizumi to me.

This thing is gettng weirder and weirder and weirder.

What am I getting myself into? I don't even think I know anymore.

We sat in awkward silence for a while..meanwhile I calm myself...and breathed.

**Code: R**

I sat there to frozen up to even move. I think I just went to heaven and died. I must've enter the state of shock right now.

My face spell the this 3 letters WOW!

I felt more like a statue at the moment unable to move. My breathing though was coming in huge gasps rasping for air at the moment. The once warmth of Otani was gone and replace with the night breeze. Along with the whole wonderful feel of his skin and the more than pleasurable flavor of his lips. That got my mind going crazy. Playing some miniature fireworks in my head. What happenjust a second ago I did not see that coming! Heck! I didn't even expect any more kisses from him. The whole hugging thing set me off from the start. I mean since when does Otani do that? Hug me? Othaer than that one time. Not just that. Just as I moved my head to hell him thank you again he smack! kisses me! Well I guess not really kissing me ...exactly...but then we did kiss. my face right now felt rigid and all hot. As if I had a fever. I wrap my knees together, calming the fire that started between us just a moment ago...

If...If I could go back in time though..I would replay what happen all over again. The pleasurable motion of him kissing me. Before Otani..I've never even kiss I guy especially not like that. It felt almost overwhelming. It's so difficult..this...HIm...Me...Us. There so much wrong with it...when he kisses me though..I forget that.

I shake my head.

I shouldn't be thinking this,...all this. I know that it's causinga serious thing in my heart. If I don't stop it now that.

All be too late to stop it...or is it too late right now? is it too late to stop? to change my mind.

Ugh! I clutch my head. It's getting confusing...and awkward...nothing is normal anymore...

**Code: ? ( Mystery person for now though I think it's sort of obvious too)* Bonus***

Heh...pair of comedy idiots aren't they.

I can't help but smirk as I see them from a distance.

This two.

" Boss," One of my assistant call my attention.

" Yes," I say though my gaze is still down the hill at the short guy and tall girl which actaully amused.

" What's with the kids? Why don't you show yourself to them and confront them?," he asked.

" Heh...There's more that meets the eye, Don't you see...they love eachtother," I point down at them both with my hand.

" Love eachother? They are often quarreling aren't they? I hear them speak before like when we tied them? They were fighting a lot even though...that was kinda amusing to watch," My assistant said.

" Ah, but see you don't see what I see. I see a tall girl much like the short guy right there that are confuse while at the same time hilarious, Did you not see what happen just a moment ago? I was about to get there myself and stop those too before they got too far," I chuckled though I was exaggerating.

I would love to see what turns out with this two.

Comedy duo.  
" They don't have a clue who you are boss? Why not just leave them alone?,"

" Because...I want to see how this plays out. Have a little fun now won't you? It's hilarious just watching them work together...I wonder though..when they will realize that they love eachtother? They are both being so close minded. They don't seee what's going on, and when they notice it...or finally admit it they are going to be caught in something they both don't wish too," I say knowing exactly how this will play out.

I notice the moment I saw them both.

I notice first though that they were a bit of a comedy duo look a likes especially when they started fighting.

Then I notice they reminded me of a comdy duo I watch on tv.

Later I realize they were agents

and now I realize they love eachtother...too late to stop that now. Though I believe I notice that the first time too.

" Are you saying you are willing to be friend them?," my assistant was blind he didn't see what was going to happen.

" They'll need our help...You wait though, At the moment I think I'll enjoy having them quarrel with eachtother more," I chuckled again placing my gun down.

I glance back at them.

The awkward couple...heh hehe. I remember the scene where I tied them. It was my idea. Heheh.. Do I have a plan for them. Two days. That's all you two idiots have to notice that you two are in love with eachtother. In three days I think...I believe they will back in my presence and there'll be something there that wasn't with them in the begining. That...will only be the start of this comedy duo.

" Okay guys..let's get out of here.. Let's plan the next mission out by the way I don't think they'll give up so easy so let's give them a heck of a ride," I ordered lowering my gun and just glancing at them once more before abandoning the area.

You'll see Koizumi-san.. and Otani-kun.

All Hanshin Kyojin.

There's more to things that what appeared.

**Code: R**

I sat there still. It felt weird just sitting here apart. Not even talking to eachother. It's weird...I look up at the sky. It's night time now...I thought back to my mission. Otani has said that we were going to go in an all night mission until we get it the kms but now...what? Is he still up to that plan when we just had that thing only a couple minutes ago. I decided to ask him.

" We...were wating time," I nervously whisper.

My loud voice gone.

Otani sighed.

" You're right...we are-," He stopped and glance down..then suddenly he stood up.

" We can worry about this later...right now we have to look for the kms. Accomplish your mission right?...do you still have the detector?," he asked me standing up right infront of me now.

I reach in my pocket and nod.

" Yes," I say back.

" Come on then...time is a valuable source or at least that's what my boss says," Otani murmured and he grinned a little.

I wonder if he did that to make me feel better?

To make the situation less awkward.

I smile in return.

I stand up

"Okay...let's do this,"

So we both stood there staring at eachtother I could feel something in the air go between us. Unspoken words. I wonder what those words were though and if I'll ever hear them be said.

**~`~~~~ I hope you liked it XD I know it was a bit short too XC...sorry about that. I can write tomorrow? Well either that or one Saturday XD and since tomorrow is Friday it'll probably write more XD no homework to do. My finals are in 2 weeks actually. I just need to study for them. XD. Welll anywho anywho...XD Now let's talk business...okay now really soon I'm going to have to switch this story to Mature. XD. Awesome! So if you start looking for this story and you don't find it in the teen section it's because it's in the Mature section XD...leaving on that note...**

**Please Review **

**See you as soon as I can typy okay? Meanwhile...be patient. Please.**


	23. Against All Odds part 4

**Hi! Emosewa readers. . Last time when I wrote...typy I meant type hahaha. I didn't see that mistake until later. Sorry for that. Typy. haha. What kind of word is that Yessenia?( speaking to self) **

**( answering self) I don't know! I must have missed the E key and put Y . Well anywho I don't have anything to say. Just relax and read. XD.. Thanks for reading. XD.**

**Enjoy it ! XD**

**Song Played: It's not over by Daughtry**

Chapter 10. Against All Odds part 4

**Code: R**

" Wait," I say just a second later. I looked at Otani blankly.

" How do we start?," I asked.

Do we...just go searching right now? Now now? or now later? At this moment? Without resting or anything? An all nighter? Come to think about it. That's exactly what we agreed to do just before the whole thing happen.

Before _"That" _Happen

Otani glanced around.

" We uh...agreed to make this a 27/7 mission right...until we get it. Then I guess we should pull an all nighter now. Let's continue this until we complete it. Which I guess means we have to prepare eachother again," Otani suggested.

He was being all figety though. I guess I was too. My hands would tend to nervously scratch my ear right now.

Concentrate.

Concenstate.

Concenstrate.

I repeatedly tell myself.

I finally nodded agreeing with Otani.

" You didn't use most of your weapons," I comment after a while we are walking out of the forest.

Well it's not exactly a forest exactly. But with all the tall trees around it sort of did look like a forest.

" No. I guess not, which reminds me? What happeed to the belt I gave you?," he wasn't looking at me as he spoke.

He was looking pointlessly to the left.

I suppose he didn't want to see me anymore after the awkward thing that happened.

Belt?

Oops.

I forgot that I dropped it somewhere

" Uh..er it was too heavy I left it up somewhere," I murmured now nevously, more nervous about how Otani will react to that than what happen a couple minutes ago.

I felt Otani gaze return to me.

" You did what! Are you an idiot! Why you do that! You dope!," he drop the whole nervous drama right now.

He was now giving me an angry look. More aggravated. His nervousness gone. I face him again. Fighting was so much more easier than being nervous.

" Well..what? It was really heavy! I couldn't climb inside with that belt dragging me down!," I say feeling how my nervousness was slowly becoming smaller.

" Idiot! How could you've done that?," Otani didn't let it go.

I didn't see what the big deal was. So I left the belt down somwhere. So what? It's probably still there wherever I left it.

" What's the big deal?," I asked furrowing my eyebrows.

" Big Deal. Don't you understand the belt had a set of a system. It can self distruct it self. It was a good belt! THe other ageny coudl of found it and tracked us or use our DNA. They can search us. Find us! And not just that! Do you have any idea how many gadgets that thing had! Expensive highly train gadgets and you just left it!Dropped it!," he irritatedly yelled at me.

Oh...well Oops.

" For real! How was I suppose to know it was some highly advance belt? You never said anything! You just said ' here you'll need this," I imatated Otani voice as best as I could.

" I do not sound like that!," he grumbled back.

Otani seemed like he was going to tell me somethign else but decided that right now wasn't the moment.

" Well...I guess ...We'll have to get more weapons now that you had to give away most of ours," Otani grumbled before starting to walk away grumpily.

I smiled though, not letting him see that. Otani is not that bad on being able to distract me. I tag along after him. I'll accomplish my mission. Atleast I'm not alone. Even with all the crazy crap we went through today. He hasn't abandoned me. Or left me to myself. I have Otani with me..and that's all I need to accomplish this mission.

I'm not alone.

Not anymore

We passed through the thrift store. Good thing I'm not going back there.

" Um. Where are we going? exactly?," I asked once we were back to the town streets.

The streets were empty. Only a couple people passed by us. I try hiding myself because it's obvious my hair was a messed with while rolling around with Otani thing, and the fact I looked pretty weird. I guess I wasn't the only one looking bad.

" Friend's House," Otani answer my question from before.

" Friend' s house?," I questioned.

Did I hear right? Did Otani just mention that he was going to a friend's...house? I thought we were in mission here! Not visiting some buddies of Otani.

" Yeah...he has weapons. I tell him to keep them for me sometimes," Otani mumbled nonchalant.

" Oh!, So we are going there for weapons?," I realize now.

" What else would we there gor dope?," Otani mumbled.

Friend of Otani? I wondered who at the moment. What friend would Otani trust so much to hide his weapons. If he has Otani weapons does that mean he's an agent too?

We came right infront of a blue house.

" Um...don't you think we should of called first?," I asked standing in front his friends house.

" Naw, He's probably inside being a total idito and fantasizing about his girlfriend," Otani stated in matter of fact.

Huh? Otani knock at the door. I second later the door opened and at the door peaked the friendly black haired boy appeared Nakao.

Nakao?

I instantly remember Nobu boyfriend she has introduce me on the first day of school.

" Hey Otani what-," Nakao noticed me.

He frowned and looked back at Otani confused.

" I need to get weapons and...she's with me," Otani quickly pointed at me.

" Oh. Come right in," he smiled now.

It seem to me that he was a nice person. I shyly came in right after Otani.

" Thank you Nakao," I tell him.

He just smiled" It's okay...Risa- Can I call you that?," he asked me.

I could tell that this Nakao was trustworthy. I could instantly feel Nakao as a good friend too. I nod.

" Sure"

" So...What brings you two here?," he had an amused look as he glance at Otani and me.

I'm so sure we look really bad or atleast a little bad right now. I mean Otani still has dry blood on the side of his face and there a two inch bump in his head. I glance at Otani. He has to explain what happen...wait. but how much those this Nakao person know about me? Does he know I'm from another agency? Does he know what Otani and I had done? What we did? No...wait! Has he told Nobu! I look at Nakao alarmly now. He couldn't of told his girlfriend right? It's not that I don't want Nobu to know I just don't want her to get involved. Especially not my close friends like her and Chiharu. Chiharu join because at the moment she was my only friend and I needed someone help when that happen.

" Um. We need to get some weapons-," Otani started.

" Darling?,"

Otani and Me instantly perked up. I knew that voice obviously. But by the looks of things Otani had the same reaction as me. Otani idmediately stopped talking just as Nobu came in.

" Here," Nakao smiled at her.

Nobu glanced at me in surprise.

" Risa! What are you doing here?," Nobu gasped, her gaze flowing to Otani and now back at me with even more of a surprise.

" Uh..we...uh," I stammared.

What am I suppose to say? Tell her that I'm an agent right at this moment. Say that the real reason I'm here is to get weapons so I can complete some mission.

I helplessly look at Otani.

" No way? You two came together?," Nobu eyes expanded.

" NO! It's not like that!,"  
" NO! It's not like that!,"

Both Otani and I said at the same time.

" Oh wow! I didn't know you two became just friends. Don't tell me both of you are going out now?," Nobu face brighten.

" No!," we both denied simultaneously.

I don't know about Otani but again the embarrassing feeling came back.

I give Otani an annoying stop copying me look which he returned.

" Then how come you two are together, at this hour?," Nobu narrowed her eues at us in a suspicious on to us glance.

" Um..because...Otani tell her why were here," I mention for Otani to say it.

I bet he could say something way better than me.

" Me?," Otani protest.

Nobu walked over to me.

" Wow Risa your hair is all mess up and...what in the world happen to you Otani?," she noticed Otani dry blood on his side of the face.

" Er...," Otani scratch his neck nervously.

Nobu wasn't stupid it won't take her long to figure it out. Otani doesn't seem to have any ideas at the moment. At this rate there is no doubt Nobu will figure out everything.

I glance around searching for an idea. My view stopped at a camp brochure.

" We're camping," I announced.

Everyone looked at me now.

" Camping?," all three of them said with an incredously look.

" Uh..yeah...Camping. We were going camping right Otani?," Again I bring it back to him.

" What! Are you- er...uh..yeah..were going camping," he glanced nervously down.

" Camping?...Camping?Right now?," Nobu wasn't swallowing it up.

" Yup. We uh...found out that we both just love to camp and we decided that we should go...camping," I did my best to lie though I can see Otani hit his forhead with his hand at how stupid I was to come up with this.

Nobu narrowed her eyes at me.

I nervously glance back.

" Nobu, It's true they're...going camping that's whyt hey came here to barrow some tent and get some tools," Nakao came to our rescue.

Nobu glanced between her Darling and Otani and lastly at me. Finally she just shrugged though all of us saw that she wasn't done yet.

" If you say so Darling," she walked to Nakao and wrap her arm around his.

I could hear both Otani and I breathe a sigh of relief.

" Why..are you all looking like that? Anyways what were you two doing?," Nobu not even a minute later asked with a smirk.

Not again!

" Nothing!," we denied idmediately.

I could feel my cheeks color again.

" Stop Copying Me!," I annoyingly yell at Otani.

He isn't making this any better.

" Look whose talking the one whose copying me!," Otani yelled back.

" You two don't have to put an act you know," Nobu murmured.

Otani and me both stopped whatever remark we were about to tell eachtother and glance at Nobu mystified.

" What!," I say

" What act?," Otani says.

" I understand if you all want is some alone time in the wilderness you could of just said that from the beginning stop making some arguement just to make uys think you guys aren't going to do anything and aren't nuts about eachtother," Nobu smirked spread.

Her smirk flowing on Nakao too. What!

" We are not putting on an act!," I deny.

My cheeks coloring red for the twentieth time today. I didn't even dare look at Otani right now.

" Uh huh Risa, Then how come you two are together? At this time going camping alone?," she got us there.

I didn't have a comeback so I stood quiet. She stood still and I just glance at Otani. He had this look like why are you looking at me! I gave him a do something fast look. Otani glance at Nakao for help.

Nakao smiled.

" Nobu let's just let them be, were wasting their alone time they won't have time anymore if we keep stalling them," Nakao mumured.

Alone time?

What alone time! What are these people thinking!

I could see Otani blush too.

Grudgily we owe Nakao for rescuing us again.

" I guess you're right darling," Nobu still smirked giving me the smirk look.

I know she suspected something.

" Um..yeah I'll be back," Otani said as both Nakao and him leave.

Leaving me all alone with a seriously suspicious Nobu. I gulped. Knwign reall well how easily Nobu can figure out things out.

**Code: O**

As soon as we reach Nakao room I instantly turn to Nakao.

" What the hell was that for! Alone time! Are you kidding me!," I annoyingly mumbled.

" What..that's what the whole situation look like to me, plus it was funny," he grinned.

I don't reply instead I roll my eyes.

Relief that I got out of Nobu presence. That girl can figure eveything out. Nobu had almost caught us before she started saying uneccessary things. I swear if I stayed there anymore I was going to explode from embarrassingment.

" What brings you here anyway? What's with you and Risa?," Nakao also had that same look as Nobu.

Jeez...this people.

" It's not what you think," I deny shaking my head.

" Aha..sure..what I know is Risa is an agent right? and an enemy according to your agency and last time I remember you needed help capturing her," Nakao murmured still grinning at me like he figure out something.

" Well it's still not what you think there's nothing going between us!," why does eveyone who look at us think we are going out!

There's nothing going between us...expect that's actually considerer a lie. I had kissed her and I should'n't even think what else happem between us. Nobody should know about that. About us. Our constant kissing going on.

" Sure , Sure if that' what you say," Nakao was still teasing.

He is just like his girlfriend.

I was annoyed at both of them.

" Look I just need to get my weapons that's all the reason why I'm coming here!," I explained already hasting to leave.

" Come on tell me why? What seriously is going between you and her? What happen to oth of you? Both of you look like you guys had a hard night or something around those lines," Nakao observed.

I think back at what happen. If only he knew just exactly all the mess we got into.

" I'm helping her out as my mission, I'm suppose to gain her trust. We got in a tangle today and it got messy that's all," I quickly explained as I start getting my tools.

" Wait? You mission is to gain her trust?," Nakao asked.

I merely nodded.

" That's cruel," Nakao instantly protest.

" How is that cruel?," I asked.

Not eveyone has to be a total girl handle guy who those everything his girlfriend says I added in my head.

" You're agency made you gain her trust only to benefit your agency and your gainng her trust, you'll betray hr if she ends up trusting you," Nakao shook his head at me as if I was the most evilist person in the earth.

Guilt wanted to hit me.

" I'm not going to betray her," I say focusing on the weapons.

I knew that was a lie. I could feel it was. But I didn't feel right now like I'll be betraying her. I only need information about her agency. That's basically all I need. How will I be betraying her...as soon as I thought that I found out that in a way I guess I will be betraying her. I didn't want to think about betraying her. Not now. I start putting weapons in my pocket.

" Risa- chan looks like a nice person, I don't think you should be playing with her like that," Nakao mumured.

" Look I'm helping her out right now, I'm not playing with her or anything!," with the objection of the kissing.

Not that I'm fooling around with kissing her. I just don't know why it happens. I wish I could say what it means but I don't even know what it means. I went to Nakao room bathroom to clean my bloody face up. As I scrub my face I can't help but wonder back to before. HOw did we get so far that moment when I was kissing Koizumi? That could've gone even farther. Infact we were so close to it. I sighed. Why couldn't I stop kissing her. Why can I never stop kissing her? It's like whenever my lips ar felt with hers I can't help and continue to kiss her. This Amazon. What is she doing to me? I washed my face along with the once left kiss trace from Koizumi on me.

**Code: R**

"Risa...what really happen tonight?," Nobu came near me with a teasing smile.

" Tonight...er nothing," I lied looking away using my hair as a diversion.

" Don't tell me that, I know something happen it's so obvious Risa no point in lying," Nobu crossed her hands and made a face.

" But we...really didn't do anything," I still tried lying.

Nobu madly glanced around.

" I can't believe you won't even tell your best friend Risa," she grumbled with a hmph.

I glance at Nobu wishing I could tell her but considering now wasn't the best time.

" Well could you atleast tell me this, have both of you been kissing and fooling around?," she asked leaning closer to me.

I fell out of the chair were I was sitting. I made a loud thump in the floor. HOW SHE KNOW THAT! I glance at Nobu in shock. Repeating the same thing in my head.

How did she know that! How could she tell!

Nobu grinned wickedly.

" Aha..sure you weren't doing anything Risa? ," Nobu laughed silently.

" I wasn't!," I protest

I'm sooo tired of this awkward day!

" or were you making Otani do all the work? Do you love Otani? ," Nobu snickered.

" Er...," I say.

" I know you're hiding something Risa..I wonder what though," Nobu narrowed her eyes.

" Shut up Nobu! Nothing happen! Jeez!," I cover my face and head to what I think was the bathroom.

I went in to hide myself from Nobu. So she won't now that what she said was true...

I look myself in the mirror. Ahh. I did look a bit messed up. I comb my hair with my fingers as I start thinking about Otani. The was he kissed me just a couple minutes ago. No ones has ever made me feel like he does. The way he was kissing me. As if he really loved me and we wanted more. I wanted more. It wasn't until he place a hand right where the zipper of my jacket was at that I realize that we were going to far right there. Especially since we aren't going out or anything. I sighed and touch my zipper. He had toucht this. He had kissed me today and his lips had passed through my neck. Jeez...why can't this be easy. He confuses me. So much. I don't know what to think sometimes when he is around me. I'm aware of my feelings but I don't know what to do with them. I guess I'll have to see how it plays out...trust him.

I come out of the bathroom right when Otani and Nakao are coming from upstairs.

I notice Otani clean his face too. Well what do you know. He also had a backbag on his back. He came right next to me.

" A-A-Are you ready?," Otani awkwardly asked me.

I nodded.

" Well then I guess we can go now," Otani announces.

I bet he is as anxious as me to get out of here and continue the mission.

" Wait? Don't forget this...," Nobu passed me a blanket

What the heck is this for? I glance at her questionally.

" it's a blanket," Nobu informed with a wicked smirk.

" What-what-what for?," I asked nervously though I think I know why.

'' Duh Risa it's cold up there probably you'll need the cover...and I have a feeling it might come it handy," she still had a wicked glance.

That did it...I had blushed the millioth time today.

" Uh...thanks," I saw before I hastily turn to leave that place.

I could see Otani had the same motive.

" Oh and Risa...I think we have to talk later," she told me seriously now.

I wanted to ask what she meant but at the time I just wanted to get the hell out. Otani and me leave in a hurry.

It wasn't until we got out of there that we started to breathe.

" Camping! Are you serious Koizumi? Couldn't you have come out with something better than that," Otani mumble while we walk out.

" What else was I suppose to say? That's all that came to my mind," I retorted.

" I'm just glad were out of there," Otani said with a sigh.

" Oh gosh me too...that was...uncomtorable," I sigh too.

We walk only a couple miles away before we decided this was the spot to make sure we had all the weapons we needed. As sat down I pull out the kms detector.

" Well we should get rid of the blanket we won't be going anywhere near a camping area," Otani said with relief I think.

I felt relief for that. While I read the detector...

no way..

" NO way!," I say as look closer at the detector.

" What?," Otani asked curiously glancing at me.

" You jinx it! You jinx it," I accused Otani.

" Jinx what?," Otani asked again mystified.

I pass him the detector.

I can't belive this...he totally jinx it. He spoke to soon.

" No way!," Otani says right after he look at the detector.

I glare at him " You had to open your mouth right Otani," I mumble.

" I didn't- I thought- ," he didn't even finish.

The detector flash both pieces were at a location by where we were at close to a forest for real this time.  
I cover my face.

What the hell? Was that just coincediance? Or what was that. If it was destiny or something I'm not to keen about the idea of us going to a forest alone. We had to do something though...like he said time was a valuable source.

So next thing we know we are walking around by the forest just fallowing the detector as a guide. I don't know exactly where we are going I just fallow Otani ( who I handed to detector with). We kept walking and I'm holding the blanket in my arm. I probably look weird but no one was around the forest exept for us.

I trace along Otani.

Time passed by and by...and by.

" Um...so..are we close?," I asked after what seemed like forever of walking.

Otani shook his head in frustration.

" It's like it keeps moving and moving we walk towards it but it's still moving away," Otani aggravatedly said.

Oh...

We continue to walk...and walk when suddenly Otani stopped.

" Um...what happens when the screen turns blank?," he asked me.

" It means that it's out of battery," I say...then realize what I just said

" What!," I snatch it from Otani.

Oh my god

THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING TO ME! NOT ME!

" Let's go back and get batteries," I idmediately say.

" Yeah..but the thing is...where exactly did we come from?," Otani asked looking around.

YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME

" What!," I gasped.

Don't tell me we got lost? Not now.

" Wait we haven't been walking for long maybe we can find out way out," Otani suggest.

I hope.

We continue walking and walking.

and...walk.. and walk more...

and walk...

and-

" Ahh I can't take it anymore," I sink down into the ground tire of all the walking and not going anywhere.

Otani fell down to the ground too.

" I know...I can't take it anymore either," he gasped for air.

" So...what now?," I gasped to tire by all that happen to continue any longer.

Otani sighed...and I knew just what he meant by that.

I close my eyes and try to brace myself from the reply Otani was about to say.

" I guess we'll have to rest here for the night," Otani said his voice though sounded different.

Almost uncertain of something or nervous.

Stay...the night...with..Otani...alone...

IN THE WILDERNESS!

ARE YOU KIDDING ME! NO WAY!

**~~~~ahhhh! I was so going to write more but my mom told me to get off Wow wasn't this chapter long...and maybe pointless. sorry for posting late XC...so I have to now. I just want to say that I hope I get to write tomorrow because on tomorrow I'll be typing the other story so yeah. XD i have to type it tomorrow but If I have some extra time I might get to write the next chapter..well anyway XD hope I see you soon XD**

**Please Review**

**And **

**Thank You :D **


	24. Against All Odds part 5

**Ack! Sorry for taking two days to update.! Okay um let's see this chapter has 6 parts to it. Also about the mature thing when we hit the chapter called Secrets that be our last teen chapter before we get into Mature :D Well. I I hope you like it XD Don't have much to say so**

**ENJOY! **

**Song Played: It's not over by Daughty.**

Chapter 10. Against all Odds part 5

**Code: R**

No!

This is torture!

I can't be out here! Not with him? It's crazy. Stupid. Uncalled for. It everything but okay! I can't stay alone in here! In this place full of trees abandon here? Alone...

" I won't!," I yelled out loud in a sudden.

" Won't what?," Otani asked though I'm pretty sure he knew what I meant.

" I won't stay here! No matter what!I'll get out of here! I'll die trying," again I yelled.

I don't seem to be able to control my voice. It was unrational right now.

" You rather die than stay here for a couple hours?," Otani gave me a you-joking-right? look.

Mix with are you crazy look.

So what if he thinks I'm crazy! He's crazy if he thinks I'm going to stay here all calm and say that I'll stay here the night!

NOT!

I stood up again.

Though my legs by now were killing me and begging me to rest I started walking away.

" Koizumi! Wait," I hear Otani stand up too.

Each step I took send a cry of pain to my leg. I didn't go far before I drop to the ground again. Otani manage to catch up with me.

" Idiot! Where the heck are you going? It's useless if we continue. Admit it were both exhausted we have to rest," Otani mumbled again scatching his neck.

He sat down next to me. I glance down at the ground. How can he say that? Doesn't he know what this means? We're going to have to stay out here.

Alone!

Alone!

Ergh...

I can't take it. Not being alone with Otani...I shake my head.

" I'm not staying here for the night!,"I say in deffense,

" Oh yeah, How are you going to get out of here? If you can't even stand up longer than 3 minutes?," Otani mentioned.

" I'll crawl," I stubbornly say.

Otani raise an eyebrow after giving me a bemused look as if he thought that was funny though I was being serious.

" You'll...crawl?," he murmured, hiding a smirk.

I look back at him determined.

" Go ahead then...crawl, I won't stop you I'm staying right here," Otani murmured sitting back in the ground.

" Fine! I will," I say.

" You'll come back in less than a minute," Otani stated in a matter of fact.

I don't reply I start crawling away. Just as I'm only two crawls away I start to feel more tired than before. Who am I kidding? This is stupid. I crawled anyways just to prove to Otani that I would crawl. I wasn't even a fraction of a mile away before I stopped.

This is stupid...There's no way around it. I'll just have to stay. Rest. I crawled back to where Otani was. Otani was quietly laughing when I came back. I glare at him which only made him laugh more. I sat down on the ground.

It's okay Risa...I'll survive...

I just need to rest. Just a little than everything will be said this whole thing had to be a total disaster? We sat in silence just like before. Until Otani sat up and glance at me.

" Aren't you going to sleep?," he asked me.

I shook my head. I'm not sleeping first! Are you kidding me? Who knows what this shrimp will do to me when I'm asleep. No way. If he thinks I'm going to sleep before he does he better sleep first.

" So what? Are you just going to sit there awake? The whole time?," He asked me.

Again giving me one of those crazy looks.

" If I have to, sure," I mumble.

" Just fall asleep Idiot," Otani mumbled back rolling his eyes.

" How come you don't fall asleep?," I asked.

" Me? I'm waiting for you to fall asleep,"

Aha! I knew it! He's just waiting for me to fall asleep so he could do something!

" I was going to take first watch," Otani replied.

" Well to bad! I'm not falling asleep first!," Again I yell.

I wonder why my voice was coming out loud. It might be because I'm so nervous at the moment I can't even control my voice. In all honesty..I've never spent the night with some guy or anything like that so right now I feel sort of clumsy and cumbersome. I just feel that every move I make he's watching.

It's creepy!

" Well I'm not falling asleep first,'' Otani also objected.

" Fine then," I say.

He probably thought that by that I would give up so easily didn't he? But no! I'm still determined to not be the first one to fall asleep.

" Fine," Otani murmured back, he looked away from me.

I don't know how late it was at the moment. I didn't bring my cell phone with me so I don't know how long until sunrise. I bring my knees up, under my chin and continue to keep quiet until Otani gives up and falls asleep. Only he's not... Infact he looked more active than I did. That's probably because he had a good quick nap when he was knocked out. Unlike me who had to save him. As if the night couldn't get any worst it started getting cold. I mean one moment it's just a natural breeze the next moment I'm freezing and clattering my teeth.

" O-O-O-Otani? B-B-Build a-a- f-ffire," I shiver as I tell Otani after a while when I couldn't take the coldness anymore.

I felt like I was turning into an ice cube or a popscicle.

" I-I d-d-don't k-k-k-know h-how to b-build one youuu do-o-o-pe," Otani stammar his hands in his jacket and shivering too.

" W-Wel f-figure it o-out !," I stammar back.

" H-How come you-you don't A-Amazon? You-You-re the Amazon, the wilderness is your-rr-e c-calling," Otani stammar a snapped back.

I'm about to yell back at Otani or throw something at him for saying this when I glance at my boot. I still had an explosive knife left. Hmm. If I use it now I'll waste it...but I didn't care at the time it's too cold to have a second thought.

" F-fine...w-w-watch and learn m-midget," I stammar back as I grab my knife. I manage to stand up. Now atleast having some minutes of rest. I grab as much as sticks as I could carry and stuff them into a pile before throwing my knife down and the middle. I walked away fast before it exploded. Once it did I cover my ears seeing that it worked a little to well. Sparks and stick came flying away and the place where I put the stick was a massive fire. I smirk because it worked better than I expected. The fire wasn't to big as to create a huge forest fire.

" See that Midget? That's the awesome and fantastic job done by The Amazon," I know I hate that name sometimes but I felt like I could let myself say it this time.

For a moment Otani looked surprise at that but then he looked away and mumbled.

" Anybody could've of done that,"

There were sparks of fires around the fire so I try to set them off by stepping on them until they went out. Otani helped me. Once we put out all the small fires that surrounded the area we sat in front of the fire. Warmth coming out towards us. Thanks to me. Just like last time though when we were sitting there our conversation stopped and we went back to silent. I just watch as the colors of the fire luminously spread. I don't know why I can't just act normal at the moment. At the moment when we are alone.

I sighed.

As if this ws the least of my problems I still have to retrieve both pieces of the kms by tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll only have one day before my deadline. One day before either I survie or...or maybe..just maybe die?

" Are you hungry?," Otani asked randomly after a while.

Hm? I looked at him questionally. Of course I was hungry now that he mention it! I haven't ate at all today! Why wouldn't I be hungry? My stomach grumbled.

" Yes," I murmured as I put my arms around my stomach.

" Here," he passed me a bag from his pocket.

I grab it and look at it skeptically. Gummybears?

" Did you have this with you the whole time?," I asked him.

" No I got it from Nakao house just before we left," he said.

" Oh...thanks," I felt something touch my heart right now.

This boy. He's been one of the only boys who mad me so mad and yet he's the only boy who has ever treated me like this. I open the bag. Then glance at Otani and realize he must have got these for him. He's been with me all day, he must be hungry too. I grab the bag and pour about half of the gummybears on my hand and hand the rest of the bag to Otani.

" Here," I smiled as I see Otani confuse look.

" You're handing me the other half?," he asked bewildered.

" Of course I don't want you to starve your little self off," I murmured with a tease.

Otani smiled back though instead and reach for the bag.

Our hands touch.

I withdraw my hand so suddenly that I almost drop the bag while I'm passing it to him. I know Otani notice that but he didn't say anything about it.

I didn't expect his hands to be so since it's cold as hell in here. I ate the rest of the Gummybear in my hand.

" It's really late huh?," Otani said a moment later.

I glance up at the dozen and dozen stars.

" Yeah," I agreed.

" Really Koizumi you should go to sleep," Otani murmured back.

" No. I already told you I'm not going to sleep until you go to sleep," I mumble again.

" Why does it matter? Why do you think will happen?," Otani asked staring at me confuse.

I'm glad that the night hid me face a little from his.

What will happen? I don't even know.

" It's creepy. I'll just feel like you'll be watching me when I sleep and it's freaky!," I admit that.

" Why would I watch you sleep? What kind of freak would do that!," Otani replied.

I could tell by the look of Otani face that he seriously thought I was crazy now.

" Well I don't know weren't you reaching for my jacket's zipper a couple hours ago?," the words spilled out before I could stop them.

I did it this time. Otani stood up suddenly, his face even inspite the night was red. He was madly blushing. He open his mouth but nothing came out. I guess I really caught Otani this time. I didn't mean for those words to come out but it's too late to stop them now. Oops.

" I was not reaching for you zipper!," he protest idmediately.

" Then what were you doing?," I questioned.

Next thing I know I"m standing up too and were both facing eachtother. Again Otani opened his mouth but again nothing came out. Only silence. He turn his back to me and scratch the back of his neck nervously.

I'm almost certain that Otani will never again speak to me when I hear him sigh deeply.

" It's a weird day today..I just want to fall asleep to get this day over with,"

I thought for a moment.

Well that's true. I'm exhausted too and I just want to close my eyes and fall asleep to get this day over with and start a new day.

" Yeah..," I agreed finally.

" It's better if we just...go to sleep don't you think?," he suggested.

" It'll get today over with," I murmured.

" You say you don't want to sleep until I sleep and I won't sleep until you do right? So then how come we don't just sleep together?," Otani suggested.

!  
" WHAT! WHAT ARE YOU SUGGESTING," I gasped.

Otani blushing furiously again.

" IDIOT! I wasn't SUGGESTING! ANYTHING! LIKE THAT!," he yelled embarrassingly back to me.

"But you said-," I started to object when he said.

" I was only saying that we should just both rest now! Not..sleep..tog-together," He says with his face all red from the blush.

Sleep together? But not together? I glance at the blanket in my hands which I almost forgotten it was there. Sure we could go to sleep right now but...there's only one blanket. Nobu only gave me one. Which means that if we sleep...one of us has to give up the blanket or...we'll have to...share it. I gulped.

Share it?

I can't do that! No way will I do it! That only means Otani and I have to be together. Much closer to eachtother. My mind fills with images. This whole thing will just end up more awkward than before.

If we sleep together!

Ergh I can't even think about what will happen.

" B-But that means we..we'll have to..s-share a blanket," I stammared again.

The blush heat going through my hair roots.

" Look Koizumi I don't like the idea any better than you do! I'm just saying to rest-to make this less awkward than it already is!," Otani gave upi trying to speak he just layed down.

" I don't care what you do? I'm going to sleep," he turned his back face to mine.

I glance at his figure and back to the blanket in my hands. I start to unfold it and start to lay down, covering myself with it. My back opposite to Otani. I close my eyes and try to sleep but I felt a cold breeze come out. Which reminded me..of Otani. He must be cold. I turned around to see him. He was shivering definitely. I could tell by the way he was shivering. I glance back at the blanket in my hands. I'm being so selfish right now. Having this blanket all to myself after all Otani has done to me. I sighed. Otani has been nice to me. He's been helping me and what am I doing? Freaking out over this and not even letting us share a freaking blanket for survival. I knew instantly what I had to do. I move the blanket away and start to walk over to Otani.  
I knew Otani notice what I was doing but I didn't look at his face I looked somewhere else. I looked down and just pass him the end of the blanket without a word.

I layed down next to him . I was close to turning my back to him when he turned and face me and I didn't feel like turning my back to him anymore. Infact it's like he hypnotized me. Caught me in a trance. I notice his face wasn't that far from mine and in this position. We almost seem like the same height.

" You didn't have to do that," Otani told me.

His eyes matching with mine.

" I know," I replied.

Otani glance at me confuse but then I notice me smiled at me.

A kind actually pretty smile that just dared me to smile back.

Even with the blanket I was still cold though and I was shivering still. Otani notice that.

A moment later he asked.

" Koizumi? Are you okay?," he asked looking concern.

" I'm just cold," I say though my teeth wanted to clattter.

I didn't expect it..not by far what Otani was about to do.

He reach for me. More like under me and brought me to him.I was close to saying what the hell does he think he's doing when I instantly feel the fiery warmth of his hands on my skin. I know why he did it know. To warm me. I couldn't say I didn't like the fact that with just Otani heat I felt warm inside. I felt a whole heat go between me. Warming my cold skin.

" Is..that better?," Otani asked awkwardly.

I knew that Otani probably found this really nerve racking , I would have to if it wasn't for the warmth of his skin that my body just couldn't say anything against it. I finally give up and let my hands slide around him as well.

" Thank You," I say pressing myself against him.

If I weren't freezing to death at this moment I would of probably been really far space right now. But..I'm freezing to death and I need all the warmth I could get.

What happen next I'm not even sure how it happen? It was kinda weird and random and I don't know if it was because we were cold and needed to warm eachtoher or if it was because we just couldn't help ourself.

This is how it happen. I was just trying to sleep there but I couldn't ignore the feel of Otani skin on mine. I couldn't ignore that my face right now was still freezing. I holded Otani tighter. Like he was a new sense of cover. When it happen. I admit..I am the one who did it this time. I made my face turn to Otani and I came near him and pressed my cold lips in his face. Not really his lips at the moment. Just his face. I wanted to warm my lips and Otani face did the pleasure of doing that. I wasn't going to kiss him at all. I just had this survival moment and I needed to make my lips warm. So I pressed them on his cheek. I heard a scent of hunger go through Otani at that moment. I could almost hear a groan in him but I wasn't sure. My body didn't want to pull away from him. It wanted to get more and more into him. My body was more reacting on him than in my mind. I guess Otani body wanted the same thing because his head turns and that's when he kisses me. His lips burn into mine. Almost like getting hot chocolate when you been out playing in the snow all day. It made me instantly kiss him back. Without the slighest hesitation. My lips yearned for his. I wanted there to be more heat. I wanted to get the coldness out. So I did the unexpected. I place my hands behind his neck and bring him closer to me. Almost provoking him into kissing me harder. Our lips only parted once before Otani started kissing me back. Soft yet at the same time passionate. Despreate. He brought me closer to. As if we weren't already close enough. I enjoy the unbeatable flavor going through my mouth as he kissed me. Along with the heat of his lips and himself pressed close to me. We seem to be getting to caught up in it that for a moment we don't really stop kissing eachtother even after we pull apart to catch our breath we resume kissing. I don't even bother saying anything! I should be saying what the hell are we doing? Weren't we just going to quit that? My conscience told me to stop but I didn't want to obey it. The need in me just couldn't be contain. I was enjoying far to much this that again I didn't notice when Otani again reach somewhere in my jacket. Only this time I got caught up reaching for his shirt too. This was were we pulled apart again. Both Gasping and out of air. Every sanity comes back to me.

WHat!

What!

What!

What did I just do? Again! For another time! I notice Otani drop his hands again.

" Er..I'm sorry I-," Otani started to apologize he started to move back.

Just by the way he started moving back I felt the coldness creeping in again. I held on to him. I didn't want him to pull apart. I just wanted him with me. To warm me tonight.

" Just stay please, I need to warm myself," I quietly said just before pressing on him again.

That's when I finally think it. I allowed myself to think it. The only reason why I can't get Otani out of my head it because the same way my body feels all inside me I feel. I can feel the way he touches me both inside me and outside. This coldness that comes when he pulls apart can only confirm what I already now. I know that I can't help and enjoy how Otani feels. How beautifully he kisses me. How I feel when I'm with him how I can in one moment lost total control.

I silently tell myself what I already knew..

I really like Otani.

I let that be my final thinking before I sink into sleep on the warmth of Otani body.

**Code: O**

I watched as she feel asleep. I had just kissed her again. I swear her lips are contagious. Right now she was sleeping. Basically in my arms. I could see her breathing and I could feel her breathing softly. I watch her carefully. Glancing from her face again all the way to her shoulder. I didn't know what to feel right now. I didn't know how that happen back there just like i don't know each time why it happens. I just know that I still had the taste of her lips in my tongue. I know that I totally went out of control...

Again!

There's not end to this.

I can't get this amazon lips out of my head.

I can't get the way she feels out of my touch

I can't get the way she taste out of my mouth

and I can't get her out of my head! I can't help and think about this amazon. The way she kissed me just a second ago. No one! No girl I've ever kissed has even come close to how she kisses. I didn't want to pay to much attention to her. I thought that if I once kissed her I'd never kissed her again. And look now? Look what today brought us? It's been non stop kissing ever since I first kissed her. Non stop thinking and exploring feelings? I can't see how it's happening I just know it's there. Like a connection. When she started kissing me I could hear a deep groan wanting to escape and i could feel hunger. I had my arms around her right now. I was holding her tightly in my arms. I didn't feel like letting go. Not at all. I felt a warmness in her. She was holding me too tightly too.

Like some stuff animal or a pillow or like as if she didn't want to let me go.

I stop thinking when Koizumi pressed her icy lips on me. I couldn't control myself after that. It went chaos in my head. In my mind. I shouldn't be thinking about Her too much. I shouldn't be thinking about her at all! I know I should be gaining her trust but the things I'm thinking and the stuff were doing are hitting a dangerous zone.

If we don't stop now how will we ever stop?

I glance at Koizumi. I know she was asleep now. I slightly pass my own lips through her forhead. I been yearning ever since I tried getting the pen from her neck. Her skin taste almost the same as her lips. I actually felt like lasting longer when I was getting the pen but I knew that's not the way I should think

UGH!  
BUt I just can't think straight now!

I can't think straight when she here right here...

with me.

**~~~~I hope you liked it :D Catch you in the next. Please Review ( thank you to those who reviewed). :D see you! In part 6 and the last part too.**

**Note to Priincezz: My computer had restart thing going on so it took me longer to post :C I hope this chapter makes up for that. Also as I said I'll add to the Code: O so I took the Risa part off and I'll put it in the next. **


	25. Against All Odds part 6

**Okay Okay I'm back. :D. Hello! Okay so last time if you notice I sort of rush everything. I was like ack this this and enjoy and then at the end I was like please review and thanks and see you before I just like left off. I was going to write more but I was sort of in a hurry that day to finish as fast as possible. So I know you all are wondering what chapter exactly will the whole mature thing happen but since I'm going in parts I'm not so sure which chapter according to but in the way I'm going like chapter 10 part 1 and stuff like that, I'd say that about in chapter 13 or 14. So there you have it sort of. XD Now...let's get this chapter out of the way.**

**Thanks for Reviewing ( if you review you are superduperly awesome and cool ^-^)**

**As always though excuse my bad horrible grammar :C I'll try to make less mistakes now.**

**~Enjoy XD~~**

**Song Played: It's not over by Daughtry**

Chapter. 10 Against All Odds part 6 ( last part)

**Code: O**

I let my breath slow down from before. It still wasn't quite normal. It was still coming out uneven. I didn't feel tired now though. I felt wide awake. I've doubt I'll fall asleep after what happened only a while ago. As I exhale the air from me passed through Koizumi soundless face. Making her hair bounce a little from her face. Hmm. I know I'm usually not the type of guy who would do this even after after I've said that it's freaky to watch her sleep but I couldn't help and watch her now. I felt a sense of curiosity spread over me just watching her sleep. She was an interesting character when she slept. I glance at her in wonder. She wasn't snoring but her breathing was coming out loud. Well we can all admit that she's loud to begin with. Her face was in calm serenity. Not a single frown in her face. Her cheeks were slightly colored red. Her face was just centimeters away from my face. I lift my hand up...careful not to wake her up by moving so much. I know I shouldn't be doing this, but as I said before, I couldn't help it. In me I just had the unstoppable need to touch her. I pick a strand of her orange redish hair, almost looked identical to my hair but mine was more orange brown not red. I move that strand of her hair back to uncover more of her face. Her hair was soft in my fingers it passed though my fingers almost in a type of silk. Her hair was soft just like herself. Once I carefully and patiently moved every strand of hair from her face I next glance at her eyelashes. Which I notice were long and curled.

Hmm..

Her face is almost perfect when she sleeps. No creased or frown showed one her face. She looked like she could sleep in any situation no matter what happened. No matter where. I notice that her lips were actually quite puffy and they were a rosemary red right now. The funny thing is... I don't remember paying so much attention to a girl like her before. Paying so much attention to someone whose taller than me. Why is it that I pay so much attention to her anyways? Why does she have to intrigue me so much? Get my attention? What is so special about this Amazon? I try figuring it out as I see her sleep. Why is she so special? For one she has a personality that is pretty enjoyable to have unless she's annoying me with it. Another thing. Her physical body makes her special. Because I'm 100% certain that no one has the same touch as hers. There's also the thing that takes over my instinct when she kisses me or when I kiss her. Heck we basically kissing eachtother non stop since the day I first kissed her. We had agreed to stop kissing each other and look now.

Look Now.

It's obvious that after all that's happen today I don't think it's possible for us to stop. If only I understood why. My arm slowly bend down just as my fingers slowly stroke over her skin. Of course Koizumi was asleep right now. I wouldn't be doing this if she were awake. She didn't feel my fingers touch her face. I passed it slowly through her cheek. A warm electrical feeling greeting me as I contacted her skin.

I sighed.

Knowing that that electrical pull was more than I could handle. Koizumi only moved slightly, gripping her hold one me. Covering me completely in her arms. At the moment I didn't know if I wish to be tall to be able to wrap my arms around her instead or if just staying like this is the best and let her arms stay around me. Surround me. Hmm. Well I figure that since it's cold right now I might as well try to get more comfortable. I start to untense my body. With the blanket and Koizumi hands I was pretty warm. I stay awake still and I was doing is looking at Koizumi as she breathed. I notice that Koizumi mouth would open and close again.

She'll mumble thigns as she slept though.

First she mumbled something about some summon monster, then level 15 in Need For Speed Most Wanted game, Then something random about some cain dude. In fact she had quite a good round of talking about Cain-Sama or some crap like that. It was all Cain this and oh Cain that.

Annoying after about the 10th time she mumble his name.

Dope.

Later she's going to think that Cain dude actually exist. After a couple of minutes of just Cain talk something in Koizumi voice shifted ans she spoke my name.

I froze a bit under her arms.

Did ...she just say my name? I glance at her .I thought she might have woken up but now that I notice she was still asleep. ? The way she spoke my name send an accelerating jolt all over me. I've heard her say my name plenty of times but this time this one time it was different. The way he she said it. Wait? Why is she saying my name? I listened intently.

" Otani..," She repeated a smile creeping just merely on her lips.

I lean a litte back.

What is this weirdo dreaming about that involves me?

" You're...so...so-," she mumbled but didn't seem to get the last word.

My eyes perked up.

I'm so what? What am I?

''...short." she ended up saying with a giggle.

Every anxious thing I was waiting for got ruin at that moment. Nice...Koizumi...very nice to know she's dreaming about my height. It really makes someone feel better. I grumble in my head.

" I..Like you Otani, honestly I do," she suddenly said.

This time I seriously frozed.

I layed there frozen in shock. Complete schock.. What has she just said?

She likes me?

...HOw?

I mean in what way does she mean like? Does she mean that she likes me as in...a friend? I turned my head to see her better. She was definitely smiling now. Like me? Koizumi likes me? I think about it for a second. She mist mean like a friend right? There's no way she could like me in a different way. I mean...could she? I furrowed my brows. The picture not really coming to my head. Koizumi resumed sleeping and only mumbled something about a guy shot and some dead guy somewhere before she fell into a deep sleep.

Like me?

I'm still thinking minutes after she said that. Koizumi would only like me as a friend what other reason would she like me? I'm way shorter than her? She's always complaining about something I do? Didn't she freak out at the thought of us sharing a blanket? Who wouldn't freak out? Even though I tried not to show it before that thought pretty much freaked me out too. Having her all close to me when only hours ago we were in that position. But now come to thing about it having her here so close to me I didn't find anything wrong with it. I gently move my head over hers. Glad that she's asleep so I could do what I've had wanted to do thought I never dear myself before. In the wilderness no one saw me so I decided it was the perfect place. My lips delicately pass through her face. I wouldn't say that I was kissing her lips. More like caressing her face so careful and cautious not to have her wake up. If she wakes up on me now I won't know what to say in respond to what I was doing. Lucky me. I think she was a real heavy sleeper. I tested. I wanted to make sure that I wouldn't get carried away by this. I just wanted to experiment the effect of her face, her skin on my lips. So I pass my lips through her face. I notice her skin was soft. So soft. Slowly I pass around it until I have met the most dangerous part of Koizumi. Her lips. Her sweet irresistible lips I stop there though. Only just softly stoking them. There's not doubt that if I kiss her now she'll wake up, she'll kiss me back, I lose control, and it ends just with me doing what I don't realize I'm doing until I already done it. Before we stopped right where we reach for eachtother. I can't really register how it came to my thought to reach for her jacket. Next thing I know my hand is there and all I could think about is Koizumi. Her lingering kiss, her lingering hand that was on my own clothing. I thought Koizumi was going to push me off when that happen but she did quite the opposite. She had not let go of me she holded me closer and said Just stay please I need to warm myself. Warm herself? I didn't know what to think. My mind was buzzing at the thought. The same thing I'm thinking right now. What I shouldn't be thinking is more like it. It not like it matters now though I also need her to warm myself. No one can see us right now, see me. Koizumi is asleep so it's obvious she won't notice. I notice that as I try to sleep I feel her shivering under my arms. Her body trembling. I pulled her closer to me. Wrapping my hand just at her waist and brought her towards me. Instantly I could feel warmth greeting me followed by a more powerful jolt. I could feel myself soothe. Calm. I lean my head next to hers. Our heads actually matching. Not to tall or not too short. There I finally close my eyes and just as I sleep I wonder what will happen to Koizumi and I when this whole thing is over..

**Code: R**

I was in a deep warm place full of honey and all warm is what I'm thinking when I wake up but haven't open my eyes yet. I didn't want to open them because I thought that if I did manage to open them I would definitely not find this warmth again. It's like a ribbon full of warmth that was locking me in an embrace. This is too good to be true. This feeling and warmth. I open my eyes finally only to see that next to me Otani. He must have woken at the same time as me because he had the same expression in his face that I had. Almost daze and just realizing that it's time to wake up. I freeze. I don't move at all as I take in just what I had here. Otani. Was only...just..not he was right by my face. My hands around his and his arms around me. My hair a mess and spread on his face too. Our legs entangled together. Wait!

Why were my legs entangled with his? I don't remember doing that! The situation hits both of us at the same time and we pulled apart untangling eachother lock on our legs. I was so close to saying Gyaah a loud but I stop myself because I knew exactly what happen yesterday and I didn't want today to end up as awkward as yesterday. So I uncover the blanket from me.

Today. I glance up at the sky and notice it was morning now. Morning. There definetly was no time to waste.

No time at all.

Our time now was limited.

One day left

One day left.

I notice Otani read my expression. He nodded and we both got out things. I had this swarming feeling and I wonder why? Was it because of yesterday? or what? I reach for the blanket just as Otani reach for it too. I felt shy suddenly. Like if it's not exactly the same ever since yesterday. I remember the heat of Otani hands that comforted my cold ones. Otani drops the blanket and lets me handle it.

" Were sha'll we start?," I asked Otani since I couldn't even think of a way out of this.

Otani frown deep in thought.

I stare at him and wait 'till he comes up with a solution to this. I couldn't think of anything. I mean here we are. Somewhere in the wilderness. I can't use my detector anymore because it's out of battery. I don't have a phone. I have only a couple of weapons still with me. My hair is a mess. My clothes are all wrinkly and I feel tired. Not to mention I think I'm still daze from last night so my mind is still a little over crowded at the moment.

" We have to get out of here that's the first thing we should do," Otani finally suggested.

I suppose that is the first thing we should do. But wasn't the kms here? Doesn't that mean it has to be close by here somewhere? Well now that I think about it somewhere could actually be really far away from wherever we are heading. I sigh. I just now that my stomach is really doing flips now. I'm nervous. I don't know how this day will turn out. I can't even picture is going well. All I can picture it is going bad . I should be thinking positive. I shouldn't be worrying. Not at all. After all I'm not alone. I still have one day. One single day is enough right? Anything can happen in day. I can get both pieces. I don't have to worry. I collect my things and try unknotting my hair as best as I could. I get the rest of the things.

" Do...Do you really think we can make it? In a day?," I asked him after a while just to make conversation.

" Yeah. I think we can I mean I have a feeling that they know exactly who we are they are just waiting for something," Otani murmured as he gets things from his backbag.

" What do you mean?," I asked not seeing what he wanted to explain.

" I mean...well don't you think it strange the way they tied us? They tied us as if we were like some lovers or something. Like we were lock in an embrace so they had to tie us together in that position...and remember how we saw them go in the thrift store but when we went in they weren't there anymore. It's like they knew exactly how we were going to go in," Otani mumbled as he lift up his back-bag.

Now that he mention it I did sort of see it.

" Who were those guys that later came in though? What were they doing outside? and why did they ask for the kms when I woke up?," I inquired.

Otani shrugged though I know he was trying to figure out the same thing too. That's when I remember back at the shoe store someone told me that their boss wanted both me and Otani. Could it be that that same person that knows us planned that whole thing out? Planned the whole tied thing. What if that person was the one who stole the kms to begin with.

" I don't know...one thing for sure though I am sick of looking for the kms and ever since a week ago I been depreate to get it!," I say as we finally start walking again.

I wasn't so keen about the idea of walking. In fact I still wanted to fall back asleep in Otani embrace. But it's not like I have an option. Yesterday I had an excuse to being able to sleep right next to was cold! Right now though no way the temperature was not hot but it wasn't freezing like last night.

" One week ago...,''Otani trailed off again like as if he was thinking to hard.

I glance at him, waiting for whatever he was going to say to he say it already.

" One week ago that means one week ago or close to it we met right?," Otani murmured.

I hadn't thought about that. He was right. A week ago we had met at the bank. No even earlier than that I met him when I bump into him on the sidewalk on my way to the bank. The memory comes back to me. Who would of thought that a week later after that day when I first met him that I'd be looking for the kms with him. I still consider this his fault though he could of played nice and handed me the kms before we got into this mess.

" You know the reason we are here is all your fault," I mumble though I notice that I'm joking.

Otani turns back with an prepare annoyed face.

" Why is it my fault?," he asked.

" Because...in the beginning before the whole kms leyend of capturing started you were the one who didn't want to hand me the kms to begin with then you complicated everything with the whole capturing thing and now your helping me? You should of just gave it to me when we had the time we wouldn't be stuck here now," I informed.

" I don't see how that is my fault! I was just fallowing orders and if it wasn't for you who at the moment had to drop a Level 5 bomb at the bank I would of gotten it from you," Otani defended himself.

" Oh yeah? Then how come you didn't just stop me before? When we bump into eachtother earlier that day?,"

" Because by then I didn't know who you were. I just thought you were some tall amazon girl on a rush," Otani shrugged.

" And I thought you were some elamantary kid who I just happen to not see at the moment because you are so short sometimes I can't see you until you popped up," I teased.

I don't know why I was really joking around. I guess I just felt that at this moment it was better to joke around than to get into a serious awkward situation.

I notice that Otani saw that I was only joking and his face looked a little confused at the moment. Until he sort of did this annoying smirk back.

" You know something Amazon? The first time I saw you, you looked like a serious tall phyco theif," He teased back.

I glance at Otani questionably.

" A tall phyco theif? What is that even suppose to be?," I furrowed my brows.

" I don't know you liked phyco okay,"

" Well at least I didn't look like some kid!," I protest.

" Looking like a kid beats being phyco and a theif since that was what you were doing to begin with," Otani mumured.

The rest of the walk we continue to tease eachother and it's funny because I didn't really feel like Otani was offending my height or anything. In fact it almost felt comfortable. I even wanted to say that it felt normal. Normal is not the right word though. I felt like each moment with Otani was something more. Something different. I remember that just before I felt asleep I had let myself confessed what I just felt. I liked Otani. I knew that. I know it's no use to deny myself. Otani is the only person I can think about this days and he's not a video game though...he's real. Though short. I can't even believe I like him but the height isn't what is bugging me it's the fact that were from different agencies. Plus..okay maybe the height is bugging me just a little I'm way taller than him. Otani would never like someone who is taller than him. No. He wouldn't like me the same way. I glance at Otani instantly a fluttering swarm came to my stomach. I know I started liking him but still I can't be thinking of him right this moment.

" Hey...Koizumi...so what did you dream about yesterday?," Otani asked curiously.

Huh?

Dream? What dream?

" Nothing. Not that I remember why?," I asked back.

" Oh...nothing really," he said trying to sound nonchalant but I saw right through it.

" Did something happen?," I asked curiously to why Otani asked me that.

" You talk when you sleep, you were saying something about this cain dude and than something about some guy shooting and then...,"

I interrupted Otani.

" What! Wait! Were you actually watching me when I was sleeping!," I stop walking to stare at him.

I thought he said he wasn't going to do anything like that!

Otani didn't reply just merely shrugged.

ack!

" I thought you weren't those freaks who stare at people when they fall asleep! I bet you were totally staring at me! What else did you do when I was asleep!," I now that my head was soon to turn red from the thought of him watching me while I slept.

That is just embarrassing.

Completely embarrassing!

" I didn't do anything! I just heard you mumble in your sleep and then say my name and then I fell asleep nothing else happen...

*screechhh*

Whoa! Reverse that just a moment! I said Otani name when I fell asleep!

I gasped.

No way! What else did I say that I don't even know about.

" Your name! What did I say after that?," I nervously twitch my hands.

" Um..something about...-," just as Otani is speaking there is a sudden sound.

A loud sound yet swift.

I fell on the ground not because I wanted to but because something brought me down in my clothing. Not something a bunch of thing. What the heck? Next thing I know I'm really stuck to the ground and I can't move. I can feel things being srap next to me.

" Koizumi!," I heard Otani called.

I open my eyes to see that I was caught in a net. Or it looked like a net. This thing was spiraling all over me pressing hard on me forcing me to the ground. I manage to turn my head.

" Get it off!," I scream.

I know Otani looked at it and started taking the arrows off one by one. I could feel myself being able to move more. Just as Otani was getting to the last ones I start to heard sound of bullets. Oh shit don't tell me that's the other agency! The sound of Otani also cursing tells me that I was right. The other agency must have found us. The were shooting at us and here I am stuck in this place. Stuck to the ground. I saw as Otani pulled out a gun and started shooting back. Forgetting that I was still in the ground and I couldn't move anywhere else. I could only move a little because if tried moving more I would get more tangled into the net. What kinda things is this anyway? Who even uses nets anymore? What am I a fish?

" Otani!," I called out to him to help get the rest of the arrows out so I can get out of this net.

Otani heard me but he didn't come to me he had his hands busy trying to see who exactly was shooting at us. I couldn't even reach for my boots to see if I had a remaining knife. In my backbag I had no knifes basically only bombs so how was I going to get it? If my hand was being held down by thick ropes. I had to get out though before they found me and started shooting at me. Right when I think that someone comes walking by and has their eyes clearly locked on mine.

Damn it. Why do I always have to open my mouth!

'' Otani!," I called again for help.

It's obvious that I was stuck here and no way could I even defend myself not even run.

He saw me now. Otani turned around and shot the guy who was only feet away from me. Almost close to shooting me. AAHH I didn't not have to see that. I did not have to see that! The image penetrated in my head. I wish I hadn't seen that. I really do wish that I hadn't seen that guy being shoot so close to me. Otani rushed over to my side and started taking out the arrows putting his gun momentarily down though I could still hear shooting.

" Hurry!,'' I can't help and say once I heard the sound of the guns become louder.

" I know I know you don't have to tell me," Otani said hastily as he rushed and finally took off all the arrows.

I took off the net. Struggling with it until Otani reach and took off the rest of the net. Setting me free.

I didn't need Otani to tell me that we needed to get ready now.

We both ran behind a large set of a knocked down tree.

I reach for my knife because that's all I have to protect me at the moment. I could feel sweat drops and my hands starting to get sweaty. Uncontrollably I grip the knifes while Otani gets the gun. It's funny to know that just a moment ago we were teasing eachother and now just in a fraction of a second later. we are all now surrounded by people who we don't even know. Just to top everything they are shooting at us like crazy. I glance at Otani. He didn't by far look scare or anything he looked calm almost but more like serious.

" Do you think they have the kms?," I asked whispering.

" I think they do but not with them," He whisper back loading his gun with bullets that he pulled out of his backbag.

They continued to shoot.

Otani started moving away crawling away. I fallowed him.

" How many are they?," I asked in lower whisper.

" Right now...I saw 20 but then now I see only 13 and I know that I didn't get to shoot all 7 that are missing," Otani informed looking cautiously around.

Otani continued to crawl around and I just fallowed him. My heart was already beating faster than before. For a moment the shooting cease. The only sounds I heard were the whispers of me and Otani. Wait. If they are shooting at us doesn't that mean that the kms is close by somewhere. Doesn't that mean that we are closer to it? Doesn't it mean that we might just be feets from it.

Otani stopped suddenly he grab me and pulled me lower.

" Stay down, and don't talk," Otani ordered mentioning with his hands for me to be quiet.

I obeyed without hesitation. I stayed lower. My body close to Otani once again. I could almost hear his breath coming. I heard people walking around. The sound of their shoes echoing eachother.

" Crap? Were they go? I could of sworn that went this way," I hear them say to eachother.

" Yeah me too? I think we lost them," the other guy said.

" Lost them? Darn we weren't suppose to lose them,"

" Maybe they are heading to the location? They have that detector with them I bet they have it? We have to go back and see we can't disobey or boss rules," they said to eachother.

" Your right they must be over there," they other one said.

Detector so they knew about my detector! How did they know about that! I think in alarm.

I hear the sound of people walking away now. As soon as the sound of there boots faded away I move away from Otani.

" They knew about my detector!," I say in alarmed.

" I know Koizumi, I heard too which just makes me wonder how much they actually know about us," Otani murmured.

" We have to go after them before they get to far away," I say as I start to get up.

" Wait-," Otani held me" They were talking about going to a building again which means there must be more of them inside."

"But..the kms it's there they have it in there we have to get it when we still can," I say trying to get up again except Otani held me back again.

" We have to have a stragety something to do to get in there," Otani told me.

" Strategy?," I asked.

It hadn't occurred to me that we might need a plan to get it there. The only thing I had plan was to get in get the kms and get out . That was always my plan no special moves or features in between you get in then you get out then you get back in. That was my plan.

" Like what?," I asked.

" How about-," Otani continued to tell me what he had planned.

It almost took me by surprise that he had come out with the idea all by himself. I guess Otani isn't that dumb after all he's actually quiet...smart. Hmm.

" Okay so you get it," Otani said when finally I got it.

I nodded.

"Yes," I agreed though some anxiety creeping in me because I didn't know if that would work or how many more people with guns would we have to face.

" A-Are you sure...it...it'll work?," I asked looking closely at him.

" Koizumi. Trust me will you?I know what to do this time. We won't mess up this time we'll get it down don't worry we'll get the kms before tomorrow hit," Otani murmured firmly as he stood up.

I stood up too. Locking my grip on my knife. If Otani says it's going to work out then...it has to. I let myself hope for the positive now before we went after the guys we just heard.

We didn't walk far before we came right into it.

A huge factory.

Or it looked like a factory I wasn't sure what it looked like. I just know it was big huge massive. Gigantic.

Both Otani and I almost dropped everything and ran back. If this is so big such imagine how many people are inside there! I gulped loudly. Otani heard me and turn to my side. He whack my head.

" Idiot, Don't be scare okay? I'm here and I won't let those people touch or hurt you got that? I won't leave you behind I'll stay by your side and we'll get this thing done together relax Koizumi that's all you have to do," Otani smiled as he grab my hand.

My gaze locks in our hands.

Just one look at Otani and I feel energy going all over my body. I close my eyes for a moment to let myself calm before I grip Otani hand back and say with determination.

" Let's do it!,"

**Code: O**

I smiled. As I watch Koizumi throw her fist out in determination. I just notice something more about her...she's pretty funny. I let the feeling of her hands grip to mine comfort me. The need to protect her was still there but I felt like it become stronger. My feelings for her did or something about her. I'm starting to enjoy her more and more. I wish I could tell Koizumi to ditch this mission and let's go have fun or something but I know that wasn't the option. We had to complete this kms mission once and for all. So we went in. I told Koizumi to throw a bomb first at the entrance to distract the people as we went around in the back. Koizumi had done just what I said. She threw one of her bombs right at the entrance making a huge alarm go off. I didn't let go of Koizumi hand as I made us run to the back of the building. We manage to open the door at the back and we sneak in hidding behind a wall at the back.

Koizumi was right behind me.

I saw as two people came around.

I signal Koizumi to hide more to the back before I knock this one out. She obeyed again. Not even bothering to ask why or hesitate. I know that Koizumi didn't like the way I shoot someone she would always make this face that told me she hated the idea. But since I had not solution but to shoot I shot. I didn't kill them not really. They'd be alive I just knock them down for a couple of minutes or seconds. It didn't take me long to get both of them down.

" Come on," I tell Koizumi.

Koizumi has this look in her face like...I can't believe you just did that.

I try not to let the guilt get to me. Guilt is what brings people down. I grab her hand again. Not even sure why I think it was just to make sure that I was there to help her. I was there for her.

**Code: R**

I rush after Otani. His hand practically leading the way. I fallowed Otani plan which was blow the entrance up get in the from the back of the building the from there knock whoever we can down. So we did that...or should I say Otani did that. The only thing I did was stand and watch and often toss a couple of bombs then just see as the people got went down. Everything was going according to plan until we got to the middle. To the center of everything. To begin with it was soo huge. It almost multiply my house by three!

" Wow,'' I say just as I see new people coming out and starting to shoot.

I hide behind a wall while Otani continue to shoot. That's when some crazy comes in with a huge stick looking thing and starts trying to hit Otani. What Otani didn't notice though was there were more and more people coming at us. Before I have chance to warn Otani a herd of people come. Some didn't have guns which were my specialty because I could simply bring them down by I single blow. Otani was too busy handling with other people right now. He couldn't handle all of them. I decided that this was my turn to help. I knocked as many people down as I could. But more and more people kept coming. Next thing I know I'm actually punching people to knock them out. Sweat is definitely dropping from my head. All I know is that Otani had is worst. More people came to him. By like the 20th person or so it seem to me I gave up and out one of stink bombs before releasing it and running back over to Otani.

" Otani!," I called.

I had lost track of Otani when I had to deal with all those other people. But I found him. He hadn't notice that behind him was somebody ready to attackt him. By pure instint I pulled out my last knife and I threw it at him not even caring if it hurt the guy or not. I manage to hit the guy right by shirt catching his hand he was about to throw close to the Otani. Otani finally turned and saw behind him the guy I had just threw the knife at. Otani glance at me and back at the guy before knocking him down with his gun.

Otani runs over to me.

" Are you okay?,'' we both asked eachother.

I consider that quiet funny for a moment and if we were in different situation i think I would have laughed but that got ruin too when two people both knocked us down. Placing a leg on our backs.

" Well here they are boss we caught them," I hear a familiar voice that I head in the shoe store.

They must be the ones who stole the kms from me!

Someone came in but his face had a black hat on that cover most of his face and his eyes.

I could see him smile.

What he going to do with us?

Alarm fallowed by panic comes to me.

" Good. They acceded quite well funny how we were only going easy with them," The Boss chuckles

That voice sounds famaliar. Where have I heard that voice.

" You have something that's not yours," Otani spoke.

" Otani!," I say in alarmed surprise by Otani bravery.

" Really like what?," he inquired.

" The Kms was rightfully hers...she's the one who got it she's the one who keeps it," Otani defended me.

The way Otani acted made my heart pang.

What is he doing?

Is he defending me?

" Are you looking for this I suspect?," He drops two bags on the floor.

In the bags were clearly both pieces of the kms.

They're there! I can get them if only...if only I could reach. I try to sit up but just by that the person who had his leg on my back push me further down, harsher.

" Don't do that to her! Who do you think you are," Otani yelled at the guy who did that to me madly.

I was getting more surprise now I didn't expect Otani to have to be so brave as to be defending me. I wasn't expecting it at all. My heart made a louder pang. Otani it told me. Otani Otani Otani.

" Tell me kid? Why do you care?," he asked him.

" Because if you do that to her again if you hurt her like that again! I swear I'll beat you to the pulp and I'll face you," Otani said determinedly.

The Boss of them frown...as he looked at the guy who just kicked me down.

" Hmm..how about it than. Let's have a competition whoever wins then and keep both the Kms," the boss taunted.

I was close to telling Otani not to do it it was a trap

" I'll do it," Otani replied bravely.

I reach merely for the bags. They were right there. So close. I could almost feel it. Almost see the mission being completed. Yet. At what cost? I know that they were letting have the kms but at what condition. Again my heart made a pang and all I could hear was

Otani...Otani...Otnai

**~~~~Okay done with this loooong chapter haha hope to see you in the next I'll continue the mission on that chapter.:D :D Thanks for Reading and as always Please Review! XD XD XD XD XD I hope to publish the next one soon. Whenever that is :D. So meanwhile take care. Sorry for the late ubdate...again I was going to post it earlier but look just how late it got me haha and I was rushing because I wanted to catch you Priincezz before your mom told you to get off did I rush to much now? Is it still good?. D: . :D well...See you in chapter 11. :D so much closer to the mature stuff :D**

**Chapter 11. Somethings in the air or is it just me?**

**( weird title haha)**

**HInts**

**Otani and Risa continue to work together. Finish Mission once and for all**

**Mystery person revealed...( though it's obvious already haha)**

**Otani starts liking Risa.**

**New Character comes in. K is for...? lol.**

**Risa confesses she likes Otani...What will Otani do? And how will that work out if they are from different agencies.**


	26. Somethings in the air or is it just me 1

**Hello! Okay so now were in chapter 11 and let finish this kms thing in this chapter already because it's seriously becoming a long long long long chapters on the kms. Yet...I might still add more about the kms later on. This chapter will be short...sadly haha actually I don't know how far I'll get but I bet I'll get far enough.**

**Song Played: So I Need You by 3 doors down.**

Chapter 11. Somethings in the air or is it just me? part 1

**Code: R**

No! What is he doing? What is he even thinking?

" You'll do it? Are you so sure...do you believe that that is the best idea?," The people boss said with a snicker.

As if he thought everything so hilarious so funny? I don't see it. That smirk on the boss face looked familar. Like as if I really knew who this person was but I couldn't figure it out who exactly. Who could this person be?

" I would! The kms wasn't even yours don't you know that whoever gets it first keeps it, you stole it from us it was ours," Otani didn't even seem to shake or be frighten by this one guy.

I didn't know what to feel my ears were drowing all the sounds I heard exept Otani and this one guy that was all of them boss.

" Ours? I consider that both of you don't...belong with each other if I'm correct...I know just who each one of you is and I know you don't belong with each other you have different status," The Boss said leaning back.

I know him I know him...but I just couldn't think of the name right now or the exact person. It's him I know it's him! I know it's him...but who? I turned my head to Otani. I was still being pressed to the ground. I didn't know people could have so much force to hold someone down. I don't know how much this boss guy knows but I know he knows quite a bit.

" Didn't you say we were doing a competition?," Otani protested.

" Oh, right. So you agree to do it?," the boss smirked.

Otani nodded agreeing with it.

The lift me up from the floor just as I yell.

" What! Are you nuts Otani!," I say in alarmed.

For a moment I didn't care about the kms that was on the floor and payed more attention to Otani. Otani ignored me.

" I'll do the competion as long as in the end if I win you keep your promise and give us the Kms without attacking us in the end,'' Otani said without a nervous shake in his voice or a quiver.

Now if it was me I would probably be scare right now too. I'd be thinking something bad would happen if I do the competition. Who am I kidding I am thinking that right now!

" Deal then. Let's do this short competition," The boss said.

I start shaking my head.

How can Otani be so stupid! Is he joking or something? Who is he going to compete against? The boss? He's the boss! A boss of a whole agency! No way would he win against him. Even with the guy holding me I stepped forward.

" Otani don't he's just testing you," I say because I believe it was true.

Why would that boss want a competition? On wat? Whatever it is I know that this boss person is planning something. He planned before he knows exactly who we are when we don't know who he is...and I still didn't get why he was smirking? What was so funny? He has to be planning something.

" What's the competition?," Otani had ignored me.

" Idiot!," I called out.

The boss turned to me, with the smirk still playing in his lips.

" How come you don't listen to your lover?," he asked Otani.

" She's not my lover," Otani murmured back.

Yes that was true. I wasn't his lover, but I couldn't help and feel a little painful string tug at my heart when he said that. Now is not the time to be thinking that though...not now.

"But..your together," The boss crossed his arms and gave us both a look.

" It's...It's none of you business!," Otani protested.

" No...It's not...but you do know that it's dangerous to be involved with different agencies," he murmured.

He knows were from different agencies. What else does he know! Has he been secretly stalking us?

" How do you know we are from different agencies? How do you know so much about us?," Otani asked the same thing I was just thinking.

" heheh...That's my secret," The Boss chuckled.

I frown as I stare at the boss. Well isn't he a pretty funny guy. Chuckling and Smirking about everything.

" Then what's the deal-," Otani began to protest but got interrupted by The boss.

" All I can say is that you better be careful once the agencies find out it won't be pretty," He now said it seriously.

Small shivers rise in my back. He sounded almost as if he knew exactly what will happen if our agencies found out. Found out what?That we are working together? That? I remember Otani said his mission changed which means his agency knows about me...or do they? Did Otani really tell his agency that he'd be helping me? I turned and saw Otani had this confuse look too. The boss reach for his gun. Our expression changed to alarmed. At least I can say that I liked that Otani wasn't showing that he was scared of this guy...if he was scared. Otani was being brave. He showed no trace of fear. Once he pulled it out he laughed out loud at the fact of our expressions.

" So you both want the kms right?...then how come both-,"

" Don't involve her into this," Otani argued, interrupting.

Huh? Dont' get me involve? Who does he think he is? I'm close to protesting when I start to think...maybe that is the best idea if I don't get involve I won't get Otani in more trouble I wouldn't be a hassle.

" Oh...well we can still have her involved even when she is not involved," The boss murmured while switching his gun to his left hand and back at his right.

?

"Then let's start this competition is to reach these bags with both kms that will be right here were I'll have it," The boss explained.

" That's it?," Otani asked stupidly.

" You'll have to start from the top floor," He pointed up.

I glance up to see a number of space..and about 5 floors.

" ...And?," Otani asked.

"..And you'' have to compete against my friend Yoh over here like a race..You'll start from up there and come all the way here but...you'll have to also have to fight with everyone who gets in you way from up there-," he explained.

I thought he was done but he added more to that.

" Oh and just to make this more interesting..how about we take her capture in a different room that if you don't get there in 5 minutes the room she is at will blow up," The boss finally finished.

" What!," Both Otani and Me gasped out loud.

They are capturing me! Locking me somewhere and if Otani doesn't get there in time the place will...blow up? I will blow up!

" Yes that should be quite right you can decide which to do first rescue your girlfriend here or get the kms first either way if Yoh beats you to the kms then you lose," The boss explained.

All I can think right now was one word.

CRAZY!

He's crazy! How can Otani beat all those people, rescue me, and get the kms way before that Yoh guy makes it. It's...upsurd!...and did he just say I'm Otani girlfriend?

" I told you not to involve her," Otani argued now his voice becoming uneasy.

" Technically she won't be involved in the actual competition she'll be part of the competition but not exactly involved," The boss argued back.

Otani frown. I let myself think that it was because he didn't like the idea of me in danger. How is Otani going to complete that! I warned that idiot! I warn him that this was a trap, but did he listen to me? uh.. NO! he went all Yeah!I'll do it. Now what? What will he do? I can see that Otani now didn't look so sure. He glance back at me and I glance at him back. No words comiong out just staring at eachother.

" Kito," The boss called the guy behind me who was still having me grabbed by his arms.

" Yes Boss," The guy behind me said.

" Take her away," He ordered.

" Wait! No I'm not going anywhere!," I protest.

I didn't want to go yet. The guy behind me hold got tighter on my arms as with his other arm he grab me by the waist, locking me in his hold before he started pulling me away.

I try squirming around out of that guys grasp but I felt like I was a teddybear trying to get out of the hands of a little kid. Every attempt I made felt useless. I was close to screaming just for the sake of it but another person put cloth in my mouth as if they knew what I was going to do.

I tried calling Otani but with the cloth in my mouth it came out like "MOotanimm!"

Some other dude tied my hands. Once my hands were tied that guy who had grab my before hauled me up without a single stuggle. I never been hauled up before since I'm so tall it seem pretty weird to be hauled up. I didn't think this was fair I started trying to protest. Why isn't Otani doing anything! He should just forget the competition and save me. The peson goes a different way off.

" Stop fighting...it'll be over soon," The guy name Kito said while he put me in the chair and tied me there too.

Over soon?...does he mean Otani really doesn't have a chance to rescue me?I couldn't concentrate enough to fight my way out of here because I could care less about the bombs here that would blow up any second now. I care more abou thow will Otani handle all those people...alone? What if they cheat and they find it easier to just kill him! No! I can't be thinking that he died. He's smart...sort of...he's smart enough to get out. Nothing bad will happen to him. I nervously watch as I see the boms timer go on counting 5 minutes. That means the competition myst have started now...I hear a gun shot and nerves crawl all over me.

**Code: O**

I didn't like the way that guy grabbed Koizumi. I could feel a strange fiery feeling when I saw him grab her. From that instinct I knew I would never like that dude. I could feel my hands wanting to clench for a reason I wasn't even sure yet. I saw them take her away. I had this urge to go and take her out of that guys arms but this guy was practically holding a gun to my head. I saw as they disappear but I still was glancign at the way they left.

" Are you ready to begin?," that one dude, boss, asked me now.

What I'm wondering is what is this guy smirking about? What's with him? I thought for a moment and nodded though now I felt pressure by the whole rescue Koizumi and handle the other guy too. I have to do this...race? This is stupid! That boss is insane!

Insane!

We both get to the top floor which I counted 5. Koizumi was in someplace here. In one of the rooms in this humongeous factory. There were a bunch of people with guns pointing at me so I couldn't back off now. I walked all the way to the top floor. So I have to handle all this guys and then beat that guy to the kms before 5 minutes hits I also have to find Koizumi? I try to listen to Koizumi in on of the rooms just to know what room she's at but I didn't hear anything. I just hope that jerk who grab her didn't do anything to her. How am I going to do this? I could feel sweatdrops in my head knwign instantly that 5 minutes is not enough time. I can't let Koizumi die. I just can't. I'll have to rescue her before I get the kms. But how will I do that if this guy next to me will try gettign the kms before me and if he beats me the whole thing is off. No that only means I have to knock down this guy first. That's what I'lll have to do. I try planning it in my head. Slowly it unfolded. I still had a gun with me. Once I reach the top some different person made us go into this abandon room. Then told us that when the gun shot was fired that's when we'd begin. I'm still thinking that boss guy is crazy! How can hejust do this? I see the guy next to me. He was probably 12 centimeters taller than me. No problem I'll handle him. I waited for the gunshot to be heard. Every sound became quiet...

I wait...

and wait..

Until I hear the gunshots. I let the guy next to me get ahead by just a second before I try to do my best jump and whack him in the head with my gun. Knocking him down. Once I did so I ran to the doo and opened it. Idmediately people started firing off befor I had a chance to actually see how many. I instantly bend down and started crawling from a different place. I crawl away as fast as I can meanwhile opening the doors to see where Koizumi was at. Each door I manage to open while dodging bullets was empty. Evey bullet they shot was awfully close to me. So close that I almost got hit by twice or more. In fact I think one bullet mangae to hit my jacket. A lot of powder starting to come out from the bullets impact on the walls.

Shit

shit shit

Where is Koizumi?

Each room I crawl too and open the door was empty.

I know the time was ticking.

I know I have to rescue her but where is she? I was trying to knock as many people down as I could but they kept coming at me. I wasted most of the bullets and had to hide behind a room to get reloaded. Fudge this. How am I going to get to Koizumi if these people keep shooting at me? It's impossible. Not to mention that dude could wake up any second now and beat me to the kms. Since these people are after me it's obvious they won't linger him. Only me. I need to find Koizumi. I do my best to go again looking for her. I have to find her. She has to be here somewhere. I have to find her before the time goes down. She has to be here...somewhere...somwhere...

I make my way out of the room. Shooting the guys who were getting on my way of me and the rooms. It occured to me to call her name...only I just remember her mouth had been covered. I could still try calling her...I mean...what's there to loss right..

" Koizumi!," I called first not loud enough.

Nothing responded.

I tried again going down the row of rooms while looking for her.

" Koizumi!," I called.

Jeez where is she?

**Code: R**

I stood there well. I was tied to the chair so all I could do was stare at the floor or around me. Otani..I wonder how's he doing? Did he pass the mission? What's going on. Not knowing was what killes me right now. I don't know what is going on but I hear a bunch of shooting. I close my eyes and try to imagine that Otani isn't being shot at. Anything but that. I try to think of him close to me. Like last night when I was caught in his arms for just a moment. In his warm skin. I imagine this when I hear him call me suddenly.

" Koizumi!,"

I heard. My eyes snapped open and I perked up.

He's calling me...or was that just my imagination? I didn't do anything or reply. Not that I could anyhow my mouth is covered.

" Koizumi!," I heard again louder this time.

He called me!

I know this time it wasn't my imagination I heard it as clear as day. He called me. He's calling me. I speak back but the sounds aren't really coming out only sounds that sound like your talking in a pillow.

" Koizumi! Where are you!," I heard him call near now.

He's looking for me...!

I couldn't reply though. Not with this thing in my mouth. I glance at the guy name Kito who was standing right next to my chair. I glance back down. How do I ge this guy to untie me? Or atleast get Otani attention. I try to speak to the guy.

Kito looked at me in a confuse look since he didn't know what I was saying. I start shaking my chair. Moving it violently. So that it could make a racket. That kito guy glance at me in more of a strange way. As if he looked confuse to what I was doing. I manage to shake the chair so violently that it got turned to its side. I fell down making the chair fall down with me as well. Kito came over to my side to lift me up again. I was still shaking in the chair which made it hard for Kito to lift me up. I kept speaking to him just so he could uncover my mouth. He lift me up again. I just made myself go down again. I think I was annoying him now. He grunted and pick me up again...I fell down again.

" Stop doing that!," he said in annoyance, finally.

I shake my head. Then I start screaming into the cloth. My voice coming out but not really loud. I was yelling at him. The one guy I don't know.

He finally did what I wanted him to do all along. He let uncover my mouth for a moment. That's all I need. I scream. As loud as I could and as long as I could. Hoping that was enough. Kito discover his mistake and cover my mouth again but it was too late now. I had already screamed. I just hope that Otani heard me. I make out from the the clock the timer said 3 minutes.

ergh...not so good...but that's when I thought...hey what is this guy doing here if this place is about to blow up?

**Code: O**

I was clearly stressing now. Those people had good pointing accuracy. Not to mention that whenever I shot one they multiplied by twelve. I haven't seen the guy name Yoh yet. I wonder where he is at? and where in the world is Koizumi? I keep going over room but I couldn't find her. She has to be here somewhere. I check on a room. Nothing. I check in another room. Nothing. Where is she? I felt panic start to raise on me. Where is she? If I don't find her in time she going to be gone...

I felt a sense of fear take over me.

NO...

I have to find her...she's here...somewhere...she's here...I have to find her. She's here...somewhere...What if I don't find her in time? What if I'm too late? I don't even think I could live with my life if I knew she died because of me.

I hear the gunshots multiply. I lean behind the wall of a door. I close my eyes. The image that appeared was Koizumi sleeping serene face that I had softly stroked and kiss...Jeez...she can't just die...on me. Not now. I mean...I still would want to help her...to be with her for a moment more...I don't want her gone. Koizumi...where are you? I think as I try to figure out where in this factory she is at.

That's when I heard it.

A yell

A scream

I know that scream

My eyes opened. The sound of her scream vibrating on me like wave signals. They were coming from the left. Not to far away.

Koizumi.

I made another attempt to get there. Shooting as many people and knocking down as many people as I could take. I know the time was limited...I tried to replay the sound of her scream to where I heard it..and finally I found the room.

I came in with a huff.

" Koizumi," I huffed as I go in.

There she was.

Relief spread over me. I saw that guy name Kito there too. He moved back though. He had a gun and everything but he moved back. Out of the room.

?

What?

I was about to chase that dude but I heard the timmer clicking. I glance and saw why that guy left in a rush. There was only a minute left.

!

I rush over to Koizumi trying to untie her. The knots were impossible though. Hard to handle. I took off the cloth from her mouth.

" Otani!," Koizumi said.

Did I note that her voice sounded...happy?

I continue trying to untie everything but I didn't have a knife or anything with me that was that sharp.

47 seconds

" Otani!," Koizumi warned.

" I know I know...I can't...untie them," I say frustrated now as I tried to hurry.

" Are you serious!," Koizumi eyes spread in panic.

Stupid knots. I can't do it.!

I continue...and continue...but nothing...nothing.!

30 seconds.

I didn't know what to think now.

I wasn't even close to untying her.

I glance at Koizumi in panic now...and note something...her pin...

I take it from her hair.

" Hey what are you-," Koizumi was protesting when I got her pin.

I remember this pin she use to open the door. The door was consist of hard metal which means not a plastic pin would work. I click on it to discover what I thought before...I small piece of knife.

" My pin...how...how did.-," Koizumi didn't even finish she looked surprise about the pin/knife.

I use it to cut through the rope.

It ripped easy.

Now that I think about it I have no idea how I knew her pin was something else. I guess you can call it a lucky guess.

18 seconds.

Once Koizumi was untied we instantly started running away.

We were still being shot at but since I was the one with the gun right now. I was shooting all the possible people I could while running away.

Not long after the place blew up.

Or...at least...I think it did.

Their was a boom noise but nothing seem to affect the door.

Okay...now..I only need...

I glance down to see that that guy Yoh was just about close to getting it.

Oh crap.

I forgot about him!

I look down.

There was something that look like a bag down there. A huge air bag. I didn't know what it was but I felt like I should jump in there.

" Koizumi," I say glancing down.

" Yeah," she replied, flinching at every gun shot heard.

" We're jumping," I murmured pointing down

" What!,'" she gasped.

I didn't have time to reply to her...I grab her by the waist too( it was the easiest thing to get my arms around) and jump down tagging her with me.

I notice that it didn't take long before we reach the bottom.

As soon as I got down there I ran to get the kms.

Just beating the guy by and inch. I only manage to get one of the kms...the other one piece somehow got pushed to the side. Koizumi reach for that one.

I looked at Koizumi piece and the one I manage to get.

...

...

We...won?

The shooting stop, everything stopped.

I glance at the boss who had seen everything.

He started clapping his hands just before he said.

" Well done...you have accomplish your mission...but...just before you go I should tell you that if you thought that was hard you guys better prepare yourself...watch out and remember maybe one day you'll need help," The boss said

I didn't understand a word that he said but it sounded like he was warning us...

of what?

Just before I ask that the room gets cover with stink bombs.

Everything looks white. I make a grab for Koizumi hands before I just start running again.

The kms in my hands.

I don't know how we made it...but we made it out of the factory. I looked at Koizumi as we went out...

Does this mean...we accomplish it now?

Finally we have both pieces?

**~~~~Um...well thanks for reading...and please Review! I hope this chapter was...interesting...xD..or at least worth reading. This chapter is going to have 2 parts so it wont' be long. **

**See you on the next then.**

**XD**


	27. Somethings in the air or is it just me 2

**Okay yeah...welll...uh...your sorry for taking a long time to update I was doing hw and studying all week. My finals are this week. Like definitely this week. I have to take the semester test finally during this weekend so...I have to study..I have no idea when will be the next time I get to type this story exactly if I can't on Friday then well...uh...sorry. xC...But anywho it's just this weekend after this weekend I have vacations! YAY! I get off out school for 2 weeks so double YAY! And if I'm not typing everyday like next week feel free to push me into typing, there's nothing I'd be doing anyway so I might as well type my lazy self off xD.**

**In any case...let's get this chapter over now. Oh... um well I was going to do the confession part in the chapter but I notice I didn't have enough time to write the whole rest of the confession part so I'm skipping that to next chapter...anyway it'll fit in better since the next chapter title would be confession and I get to write more about that confession than having to rush it all in this one chapter today. See it works. Again, deeply sorry.**

**ENJOY! PLEASE!**

**Song Played: So I need you 3 doors down.**

Chapter. 11 Something is in the air or is it just me? part 2

**Code: R**

We run like crazy out of the place. I didn't know where I was going I could only feel Otani grip on my hands. Smoke was everywhere which made it impossible for me to see, but I guess Otani knew where to go because he pulled me straight to the exit. The sun shine bright on our faces. It took me a while to get my vision back to normal. I looked at my hand. Still being trap in Otani hands. Otani glance at our hands too. I wonder if he felt the same weird connection right there or was is just me? When we looked back at each other face we immediately pulled our hands apart. I looked away. The plastic bag working as a perfect diversion. I lift up the bag and look inside it. Inside showed a piece of the kms. I open the bag eagerly. I reach for the piece. The piece it showed was the larger piece. My orginal piece.. I was still thinking that this wasn't over. It seemed impossible. I eagerly reach for the piece. The small piece fit in my hands perfectly. Could this be the real piece? I thought skeptically now. I've gone so far to get it..but is it? Is this the right one? What if this was just a replica of the real one? I glance at it doubtful.

" Let me see your piece," I asked Otani.

Otani held it with the tips of a finger like a card. I didn't grab it from his fingers, instead I move my piece close to his, trying to connect it with his. He got the memo, he tried connecting it with mine. We put it together. Both the pieces connected in perfect sync. Fitting together. A smile spreads over my face. It must be the right piece then.

!

I have it!

Finally!

I turned my head to look at Otani. I was starting to feel of overwhelming happiness come over me.

I got it!

I was just too happy that I did something unexpected.

I bend down, threw my arms around Otani, and hugged him.

I enjoy the sense of my own arms around him...as if he was my property. I hold him tightly. I could feel Otani sense of something rare.

" Uh..Koizumi?," he asked confused.

I notice then that I was hugging him to hard but for the moment I didn't care. I got the kms! Both Pieces! Finall! I could care less if Otani thought I was weird at the moment. I just was happy! Happy that he's here! That he helped me! That he won!

" Koizumi?," Otani murmured again.

When he sadi that I notice...I was lingering too much. I hadn't let go yet in fact I think I was squishing him now. I back of me was disappointed that I had to let go. That disappointment vanished when I remember why I was happy to begin with. I smiled widely.

" I got it! We got it!," I beamed proudly waving my piece around.

Otani srunch his eyesbrows, giving me those looks he gives me when he thinks I'm crazy. I put the piece I had back to it's bag. I couldn't believe it! I have it! My mind sang.

" Yeah...but were still out in the wilderness," Otani noted.

My smile disappeared.

Oh..yeah...I forgot that we were lost here. The happiness in me gets replace by a hopeless feeling now. He didn't have to go ruin it for me. Ruin my moment. Of course though, he was correct.

I still had no idea where we were...or how to get out of here.

" Well thank you very much Otani, thanks for telling me that I suuuure appreciate it," I mumble sarcasticly, the good mood I was in now ruined.

Jeez...couldn't I have been happy for just a little while longer?

Otani laughed at me.

I frown.

What's so funny about that? He completely ruin it for me. Well I guess I would've found out soon enough without him telling me. I sighed and my hands drop to my side.

" Okay..Mr. Kill the moment...any ideas on how to get out of here?," I crossed my arms.

I had been so happy that I got the kms that I forgot we still had to get out of here first.

Otani shrugged.

" Walk," He suggested, still having that small smile in his face for ruining my moment.

When I saw that smile in his face.

I could feel my heart react in a jump by the look of his smile. I stare at him a moment. I take him in.

He's short...( obviously), but he has pretty good features. His hair is pretty interesting. I would love to pass my hand through his hair. His hair looked messy but in a good way. Like in the was were you just want to mess it up more. His eyes weren't that bad either. They almost luminated. His face looked different. If you look at it closely you could tell he's about my agebut from afar anyone could've confuse him for a kid. He has just a kiddish face but at the same time ..different.

" What are you staring at?," he asked.

" Eh!," I immediately look away.

Allowing myself to stand so Otani wouldn't notice my cheeks coloring.

" Nothing...I was just thinking how are we ever to get out of here!," I change the subject.

" I have not idea but the sooner we start walking the better," Otani didn't sound to enthusiastic about that.

I didn't feel that enthuiastic about walking again. My leg still hurts form the bullet injury and my side is red from all the hard slaps on the floor. Which...reminds me. I look back at the factory.

I could see from the windows, the smoke was clearing, no on was inside anymore.

Whoa! Where all those people go?

" Otani?," I called right as I look at the factory.

" Hm?," he glance up at me.

" How did they get out so fast?," I asked as I saw not a single person around.

There had been lots of people in there? So where are they now? I turned my head from side to side.

Nope.

Nobody was around.

Otani seemed like he had the same question.

" Hey did you notice something about the boss?," Otani asked me now.

" Other than he is pretty crazy?," I replied.

" He's ...I don't know hot to describe it, I know he supposedly knows us somehow, but what was that in the eend that he said? What was that? It's like he's giving us some sort of warning about each other or...something," Otani murmured with a slight frown.

I think back to a while ago. Not even that long ago. Where that boss told us

_''Watch out and remember maybe one day you'll need help"_

?

Now that I think about it. That boss almost seemd like he could tell our future or was warning us.

About what?

" Is it me or..did that boss really looked familar?," I wondered.

Otani continue to frown. I don't get what that boss was exactly telling us? By the way how does he know so much about us? When we clearly don't even know who he is. He's mysterious.

" He said that we'd need his help...," Otani mentioned putting his hands on his pocket.

That was exactly what I had been thinking. Help? We would need his help? How can he say that? Hadn't he done the whole competition against us? Help? I scratch my hair confuse when my hand remembers there use to be a pin in my hair.

" Hey Otani, How did you know my pin was a knife?," I asked Otani.

In truth I didn't expect him to know that. I've actually forgotten that my pin was a knife. It really surprise me when I saw that Otani knew. How did he know?

Otani shrugged.

" Something told me," he said indifferently.

Something told him? What kind of reply is that? I glance back at Otani now. Again I'm caught paying too much attention to his face. You shouldn't be thinking this, I tell myself. It wouldn't matter anyways. After last night. The image of him holding me was still stuck in my head. The image of him so close to me and not pulling away. That's what penetrated my mine. I sighed. I glance down. Okay okay! Yes! Yes I know I know! I like him! I know! But..but...what should I do? I mean...right now..feeling like he likes me just makes everything worst. I shouldn't be thinking this kinds of things but I am and I can't stop them now. I just can't. It's too late.. I rubbed my shoulder where I hit the floor countless times.

" Are you okay?," Otani came over to me.

He held his hand out and touch my shoulder.

That touch send the same normal vibration down my spine. I wanted to flinch away. Not because I didn't like the way he touch me, but the opposite. I enjoyed it too much. I let him hold my arm a while.

" Yeah..I just hit the floor way to hard," I murmured.

My gaze going the opposite direction. That way I wouldn't have to look down and see him. Be caught in him. I turned though after a while when I found out that he hadn't let go of my arm. I looked at his hand that was touching me. Instanly I start feeling like as if I was made of some sort of jelly. Especially when his eyes looked up at mine. I notice that at that moment I could feel something...something...I don't even know how to say that something. It was just this something..this really special something. This feeling.. Almost like I just wanted to wrap him in my arms again. Hold him closer and bring him towards me...closer...I move back. Away from him. He should stand back from me a little. I have to keep my distance from him. If not Im just going to end up doing something unexpected. Doing something out of the ordinary. I obviously could feel Otani glance at my back as I walk a little away.

I wonder again...if I'm the only one who feels this? Is it just me? The one with the crazy feelings? The one feeling all of this right now? Does Otani even have those feelings? Has he ever dated anyone?

" We...we have to get out," I murmured, in quiver voice.

Otani nodded. Though I notice that he was confuse by the way I had just acted. I put the bag in my pockets. Well in all this mess I still have the kms. We start walking.

I avoid looking at Otani for the first couple of minutes of the walking but when that walking got longer and those minutes started becoming hours . I had no choice than to continue talking to Otani.

" I'm never going to a forest again!," I say after I see a branch where I was almost certain we passed it twice now.

" Make that two of us," Otani murmured with a boring look in his face.

I guess I didn't mind the walk that much during the daylight. I started freaking out when I saw that it turn to the afternoon. It's becoming late...too late! My deadline is before tomorrow hits! I try to rush. Walking faster. I only saw trees and more trees as I passed by. THe hope I had of accomplishing this mission was falling down...and down.

By the time I saw that the sun was setting I knew instantly that we had to get out soon or else it still would be a failing mission. I started to get the anxious feeling back. This forest is like a maze! It's too hard to get out of here! I walked faster. The only thing I saw was more trees. More and more tress. I need to get out of here! I need to get to headquaters before midnight. I had to get out of here! My boss won't give me another chance...Who knows what he'll do to me if I arrive to late.

Time kept passing...nothing yet.

Panic!

It's starting to get dark!

I gulp.

I stop right in the middle and just glance down.

How will I do it? We have been looking for a way out all day now and nothing.

How will we find out way out?

This stupid mission.

and I thought I completed it...yeah right.

It's hopeless now.

**Code: O**

Koizumi stopped right in front. She looked down...hopelessly. I knew why though. I didn't have to ask to know that she thought this mission failed again. I know exactly what she felt. I glance at her for a bit. Hoping to see if she would look back at me. Yes, it was getting late now. We were no where close the place was surrounded with trees. As I look at Koizumi. A different thought comes to my head. One that told me that I need to motivate her to keep going. Even though I'm not the type of person who would say this to anyone Koizumi must be an exeption then. I walk to her and said.

" Calm down...we'll find our way out Koizumi, it's not the end you know, you got to stop thinking that everytime we can't do something you'll just end up dead," I told her.

My voice coming out softer than I expected.

Koizumi glance at me.

She was staring at me in a curious way.

I don't know what's with her and staring now. Earlier today she was giving me that look too. This look that looked like she wanted to see something about me. Or maybe she was trying to get a better look at me? I don't know. It was strange. It felt strange that she was looking at me in that way. I'm not use to people looking at me that way. Whatever way she was looking at me? It ...it just didn't seem normal. What is normal anyway? Koizumi was doing this weird thing with her eyes now. I mean she was looking at me. But her eyes would do this...this look. This werid look that sort of told me that she was wanted something.

What?

What's with her eyes? They are becoming much brighter now?

Or...was that just me?

Have I gone crazy now?

I didn't get why Koizumi glancing at me made it sort of fuzzy in my head. For a moment. I had this weird sensation. Not like everything was normal with Koizumi now. This tall chick is the only girl I have ever met where I have experience this things with. The only girl who I ever kissed like that. Kanzaki didn't come even close to how I'm feeling with Koizumi. When I looked back,into her eyes. I saw how her eyes reflected my eyes. We locked our eyes for a moment. I guess I didn't feel like looking away from her when her own eyes were holding me own. I register her name in my head.

Next time I knew I had just spoken her name in my head.

Koizumi looked away.

That was what broke the trance we were on.

I averted my gaze away too. Koizumi started walking again but I notice she was still unhappy. I wish that didnt' bug me so much. Seeing her unhappy just didn't feel right. I wanted her to be happy...like earlier today. I have never seen her that happy before. I could even see a couple of dimples in her smile. She had smile with such a cheerful rejoice smile. Though it was definitely strange when she hugged me. I could immediately feel a touch surround me when she hugged me. I guess she was too happy and that's why she hugged me. That's all I could think of at the moment. It really took my by surprise though. I didn't expect for her to hug me so suddenly. Out of the blue. Hmm...come to think about it that was my first hug from a girl way taller than me. Well what do you know.

I looked up at the sky.

I saw puffy spiraling grayish white cloud pointing down in a almost complete 180 degrees line...?

Wait? Those arent' clouds exactly!

" Koizumi," I say.

Koizumi turned to me " Yeah,"

" See those clouds up there...they are only made by airplanes...which means that the way the are pointing at must be the way to Osaka airport," I explained.

" How do you know that?," Koizumi narrowed her eyes at me.

Almost as if she didn't believe that I had known that.

" I'm smart like that," I mumured with a slight grin.

" Smart like that? Yeah right," Koizumi seemed like she was returning to her happy mood.

" Just because you can't come up with any intelligency it doesn't mean that everyone is as dumb as you," I murmured.

I know she could tell that I was joking.

Joking actually makes a lot of things much more easier. Eases the atmoshphere. I wonder though...if that joking was actually it...or was it just Koizumi? I wonder if Koizumi was the one who ease me?

Koizumi frowned.

" I am not dumb," she mumble.

That right there started a whole conversation. I found myself enjoying seeing how Koizumi would act. What does this mean? What could this possible mean? The more I heard her speak. I wanted to hear more. Even if it was just teasing around. If it wasn't for the fact that we really needed to get out of here. I wouldn't really mind being stuck with Koizumi just a little longer.

It was during like a point at the night when we were clearly tired from walking all day.

" See? You're idea didn't get us anywhere! We've been walking for hours and hours following that cloud and look now I we haven't even come close to it," Koizumi started to complain.

I was getting annoyed of walking too. Tired of seeing trees and more trees.

" You know...if we like ever get out of this forest...remind me to bring batteries or a GPS system," I mumble.

There suddenly was a sound of a honk not far away.

At the moment both Koizumia and I turned to where the honk was heard. We probably couldn't believe it. Anxious to see if we were near something we started running. Basically what I'm trying to say is that we just want to get the heck out of this place! It seemed unreal when we saw building.

!

!

!

" We...We...we-," Koizumi gasped shock.

Both our mouth were probably hanging open! We must really have wanted to get out this place because next thing we know we are full of energy and start running to the exit!

FINALLY!

FREEDOM!

Once we were out. I think I felt the same exitement Koizumi felt when she retrieved both pieces of the kms. I felf relieved, happy, excited. If it wasn't for the fact that Koizumi was way taller than me I think I would of hugged her too.

?

Wait...

WHat?

I shook my head.

No..wont' think that.

I looked around. It was night time now. Koizumi was smiling again when she looked down at something...a sign, no..a clock. It signaled that it was 11:47 pm.

Koizumi gasped.

" I have only minutes to complete it! I have to go!," Koizumi said her voice full of haste.

I passed her the kms piece I had, knowing that my little adventure with Koizumi has just come to and end.

" Here...," I pass her my piece.

My hand going over heres for a fraction of a moment holding it.

Koizumi nodded and started walking fastly away...when she turned back.

" Thank you soo much Otani...I really really appreciate it..see you soon" she said with one smile that tug at my heart strings.

I shiver.

Because I am not use to this! The fact that I'm not use to this is what scares me. Completely terrifies me. I watch as she walked away. Something in me I felt abandon...These past days I was getting so use to her company I didn't know that I missed it a little now. Now that she was gone. I felt something leave me. There no other word to descibe it...it was something? That something described everything...I thought for a moment and her words came back to me...

_I like you Otani_

I don't know what she meant but I know for sure...I liked her too. I really liked Koizumi.

**Code: R**

I got there just in time...by miracle I got there just as the clock hit 11:59. I rushed right in. Ignoring the looks that some of the people in there were giving me. They didn't have to tell me because I knew exactly how weird I must look. I didn't bother with the secretary today I just went right into my boss office and slam the kms right in front of his desk.

" Here it is! I got it! Right on time both pieces," I murmured with a huff.

My boss examined my for a moment, cautiously watching the two piece of kms.

" ...Two pieces? Why were there two? I thought the kms was only one piece," He murmured still not looking content.

Oops...that was my fault. I had broken it. I bet it still works though? Right? I mean it's just a little crack.

" It was originally two pieces; It broke," I say trying not to fidget as my boss glance comes to me.

" Broke?," he asked his voice rising.

" Ergh...yes sir," I start to back away just a little.

" How did this break Koizumi-san!," he stood up his expression coarse.

I hate it when he start to get on to me. I know though that if I mention that I drop it because Otani had scared me would not only just get me out of this place but also Otani. What will happen to him if they knew about Otani? That I'm working for another agency?

" I-I don't know," I lied.

My boss looked mad for a second like he was about to kill me by just glancing at me. I gulped quietly.

" Well you see-," I was close to bluffing when someone came in the office.

" Excuse me boss but I just wanted to met you," A voice said behind me.

I turned around. Seeing a person that look sort of like Otani height but a little taller. He had black hair with a slight red dyed part in one of his bangs. He Had a set of blue eyes. He walked right pass me. Not before staring at me first and he smiled at me.

I step back from him a little.

" Oh..Kohori...Koizumi-san...this is..Kohori he's a new member to SOJA," My boss seemed to calm down.

I glance back at the dude.

" Hey!," he said with a huge smile at me.

I temptedly smile back. " Hi," I replied.

He reminded me of Otani. New member?

" Well Kohori-kun I'm afraid you interrupt some business here," The boss said looking back at me.

Oh...crap not back to me.

Kohori nodded close to leaving when he turned back.

" Sorry, I couldn't help and overhear but you say the kms was broken right?," he unexpectingly said as he turned back.

" It's not right to eavesdropped Kohori," The boss frown turn more crude.

" Yeah..sorry senpai about that..but I read about the kms..it's a technical device it can be easily repaired," he murmured.

" It can!," Both my boss and I gasped.

Kohori slightly smiled at me. Then turn his attention back to the boss.

" I can fix it..no big deal...that if that helps her then I'm willing to do it," he humbly agreed.

" Huh? What?," I gasped.

The boss rubbed his chin, thoughtful. Looking between Kohori and me. I consider myself really lucky when I saw that my boss agreed.

" Very..well...Koizumi-san...I consider your mission accomplish," My boss said.

I was close to gasping again.

I did it!

I did it!

I accomplish this mission impossible! I actually got both pieces...broken, but I completed it! I get to live another day! I felt so relief at that moment that I thought I was going to jump up and down. I got this mission over with! Finally! After such a long long...long week! I got it! I smiled widely.

" Thank you," I mumured just as I start to back down to the door.

I get to sleep with peace tonight.

Finally.

" Congratulation Koizumi-san..it seems like you finally were able to pass a Code X mission. That can only mean...you are soon prepare to take the real spy missions," he mischievously glance at me.

What? Pass Code X? I thought for a moment. No. I wouldn't be able to do that hard work. Get harder work than what've been doing? That's...

" Next mission will be soon Koizumi, I expect the mission to be done without any challenge," My boss murmured paying more attention to his papers on the desk now.

" But-," I caught myself saying.

He looked up.

Scarily.

I didn't finish what I was going to say. Just one look at my voice and I know I should just nod my head and leave as soon as possible.

" From the looks of you, I can see you had been going through a lot just to get this kms well I believe you are ready for harfer mission or...are you not ready Koizumi-san," he lean into the chair.

I felt the pressure of getting to me. I was going to say no I am not ready! But by the looks of him. I think I'll just go with option B.

" Yes..Senpai," I mumured hoping that my lip wouldn't quiver as I spoke.

" Good then...you're dimissed," My boss signaled.

I went out. I stood outside the door though. Just thinking how everything could get much worst. I sighed. I prepare myself to leave. Getting new weapons from the artillery room. I get ready to go home. At least I can say that I accomplish my mission. Just as I'm leaving someone calls me.

" Koizumi-san,"

I turned around to see who it was. Kohori came right behind me, still smiling.

" I just wanted to say that don't worry about that boss person, He's no big deal, I'll fix the kms for you," He offered.

I furrowed my brows, surprise.

" You would!," I gasped.

" Yes,"

" Thank you for defending me back there too, you sort of save my life," I start to smile back.

" Don't mention it, I hope I work with you soon though, I have a feeling we will get to know eachother pretty good," was the very last thing Kohori said before he started heading back.

I owe him for that then. Jeez. It's seems like I can't manage myself anymore. I go back to thinking about the Code X thing. Weird enough but what that boss said sort of came back to me. He warned us that it would become more difficult.

**Code: Mr. K ( Mysterious Boss)* Bonus***

Once we got to headquaters I couldn't help but laugh. Reminding myself how these two lovers acted. I was about to burst into a laughter when I saw how they completed that mission. That competition. I set my gun down.

" Good Work Everyone you worked just as I wanted it to work out," I tell all my men when we get there.

Yoh sighed,holding an ice pack on his head.

" Easy for everyone else to say! I'm the one with the huge bump on my head!," he complained.

" What about me? That kid can actually shoot if it wasn't for this bullet proof jackets we all had that kid would have killed many of us," Another one complain.

" Oh, But you have to admit that was fun now wasn't it?," I chuckled to myself one last time.

" You know it is kinda cute how they are...," One commented.

" The fact that the guy is shorter than the girl is funny," another commented laughing.

" No, It's the fact that they act as if they don't love each other when it's obvious that they do,"

" I thought it was funny how they fight,"

" Well see, I tell you they are just like a comedy duo. Tomorrow is a school day. I'll get to see them, and they'll have to idea it's me," I murmured.

" But..boss...we know that both of them are pretty innocent of things compared to other agents...If they are to date by some crazy reason and the agencies find out! They'll kill both of them...or worst! They'll do what happen in that Love story between SOJA and AOPS," Kito said.

Of course I already know that.

I know that in a way they should be seperating right now., destroying love though is not something I'm too keen about. I have never seen a couple of comedy idiots like them. That's why I warned them. They are young. With SOJA Koizumi-san is going down a wrong turned. AOPS is better but when dealing with SOJA they'll be just as worst.

" When the time comes...we'll help them," I say.

Everyone around me seemed to obey. 

I won't let SOJA and AOPS ruin my entertainment on this two lovers. They already ruin one love line..they don't have to ruin another. I'll make sure of that.

I, Mr. Kong, Will Protect them if I have to. As much as I can. This Comedy duo won't be put down to easy. I'll make sure of that.

I get ready for school. Knowing that I'd see them there. Both Oblivious to who I really am. Who really stole the kms from the beginning.

Besides...I get to watch them as they developed. Which makes me wonder how long will it take those idiots to realize they love eachother? What do you have to do to make them realize? Spell it out?

**Code: O**

" I'm home," I say plopping into bed.

Everyone else must've been asleep. I didn't care to wake them up. I went in my bed and fell straight to the bed. I notice straight away that I began dreaming.

_I was dreaming that I was caught between two things...but one side I see Koizumi on the other I see my uncle. Which was pretty strange. I walk over to Koizumi. Koizumi moved back from me as if she were afraid of me._

_?_

_What?_

_Suddenly my dream shifted to a more pleasant dream. I first it took me a while to notice where I was. When I realize I was laying down and Koizumi was right next to me. What was different about this dream was that she was so close to me. Her own body was pressed towards me. I notice though that I was holding her...not like that way people should just hold friends. I was holding her like...a lover? like if she was the most precious thing to me. I saw as she layed next to me. She had that same look in her face. But..I notice something more...she looked ten times more beutiful now than I've ever seen her! I notice how her own arms wrapped around me with confidence. Her arms seem to belong with me. Even with her tall structure. I felt a hunger come back to me. I felt like caressing every part of Koizumi. This dream was especially freaking me out when I notice how happy Koizumi looked with me in her arms and I have her in mine. A strong pang come to my heart now._

_She was happy._

_To be with me?_

_Me?_

_How come I'm having a sense of joy such seeing how happy she was in my arms?_

_It felt unreal._

_Strange._

_Provoking._

_Satisfying._

_Then I heard her whisper my name. That made me shiver again. At how amazing it sounded at the tip of her lips. I groan came in involuntary. THen I hear her say slowly _

_" I like you...Do you like me?," she mumured._

_I thought for a moment. THen my thoughts went away and got replace by desire to kiss her. . To answer what she spoked. Screw this self control. I' m going to lose it! I came to her lips when-_

" WAKE UP!," My sister came in .

I blink a couple of times. Before I realize I had just woken up from a dream. A dream that my sister ruined!

I cover my face with a pillow.

" Come on! Hurry up! You are going to be late for school!," She yelled.

School?

I move the pillow away from my face.

" Schools..open?," I asked.

" Yeah, I was going to tell you yesterday but you weren't anywhere here. Probably on some crazy mission," she murmured.

School. Again. Which only meant. I get to see Koizumi again. Anxiety took over me. I felt unpatient to see her now. Even though I saw her yesterday. Not even 24 hours ago. I rush to get ready. I wonder what was with my dream. Those two dreams. Has this gone to far that now I'm dreaming about her?

Her.

Her the tall girl that I am not suppose to like near as much. I like her more than I should. More than I thought I've ever like her...but wait...doesn't the feeling like lead to...love?

Am I in love with Koizumi? Everything that went around us. The weird atmosphere. Motions in tha air.

Am I in love with her now?

or...is just me?

Is it just me or I am really in love with that Amazon?

L-L-Love her?

Her?

Koizumi.

**~~~~Whoa..well yeah. Jeez. Um. I'm sorry I took so long to ubdate. Sorry sorry. Also, I'm sorry that I had to make this story soo long. I know you all are probably waiting for the M scene which will happen very soon don't worry. Next chapter is 12 ( Confessions) and 13 ( which is Secrets) which you all know what that means. xD. Haha. Well yeah. This story is going to be...long! If I estimate the chapters right now about 40 chapters! EEK! Please don't leave me though! It'll get much better! Don't exit this story just because I'm about to make it long! Please!I beg you!**

**If you continue to read this! You are forever awesome! ^-^**

**So...Please REVIEW and it'd be mean if I don't say thanks for reading! XD.**

**See you probably on Friday or Saturday! When I take a vacation!xD( sleep all day at home XD)**


	28. Confession part 1

**Well Hello Hello! I'm FINALLY! Out of school for christmas break! How awesome! I haven't done anything though...so...I"m bored! XD so I only had the option of beginning to write this chapter. **

**So meanwhile ...I just want to say...this chapter has two parts to it XD and...**

**ENJOY! WIth a capital E and !. haha. Now let's broadcast this chapter. We will begin launch in 5...4...3...2...1! **

**Blast off! XD (Don't judge me I'm bored) XD**

**Song Played: Can't help falling in love with you by A*teens**

Chapter. 12 Confession part 1

**Code: O**

One word.

Crap!

I can't be no. The lack of sleep! I blamed I'm to tired and exhausted right now. I can't think straight. I am not thinking straight. I got ready for school though I wasn't sure why being tired didn't take the anxiety I feel overtake me. I'm just heading out the door when Nakao was waiting for me. He had this same grin in his face that he always had when he thought I did something funny.

" I was about to wake you up, to tell you we had school today but I think you figure it out," Nakao murmured.

" Yeah my sister told me," I reply, knowing exactly what Nakao was smirking about.

" So...what happen on your...camping trip?," he asked making that supposely gesture.

I shrugged.

" The mission is finish,"

" When did you complete it? Yesterday I check your house but you weren't there," Nakao gave me a questionable look.

" Yesterday at night," I answer, as nonchalant as possible.

We start walking to school...and I could still feel Nakao smirking.

" At night? What were you guys doing?," that stupid smirk on his face got wider.

I grudgingly look at him.

" What's with you and your girlfriend, Nakao? you're such as bad as her!," I instead say, mumbling.

" Oh, come on you're tellinmg me you went one a mission with her all night yesterday and _nothing _happen at all?," Nakao seem to be coming up with his own ideas.

I turned my head down,so he wouldn't see this weird blush that wanted to appear for now good reason.

" What is it to you anyway?," I caught myself saying instead of denying it right away.

" Just curious...so that means something went on?,"

XC

" Nothing went on! Now shut up already I don't want to talk about her!," I frantically yelled at him.

Getting annoyed.

He might be my best friend but he really annoys me when it comes to girl topics. Him and his girlfriend. Nakao shurgged.

" How the mission go then?," he aske still with that dumb smirk.

" It went...-," I trailed off because I wouldn't know hot to describe it. Hmm...Crazy.

Weird.

Inane.

Tyring.

Complex.

"...okay," I ended saying with a shrug.

" Why?," I asked suddenly alert.

Nobu is Koizumi best friend which means if she knows I'm an agent she could find out my agency and end up telling Koizumi...Koizumi. I can't stop the vague yet vivid memory of my dream from appearing.

" After you both left she asked me question after question about what did I know about you two,"

" You didn't tell her anything, did you?," I asked.

" She's pretty persuasive," Nakao murmured teasing.

" Did you tell her? Yes or No?," I repeated.

" No I didn't , but I really don't know how long I can continue to lie to my precious Nobu," Nakao seriously looked guilty of lying to her.

I roll my eyes.

Oh wow.

So he lied to her like once every...year or should I make it decade! and he's feeling really guilty and completly devasted.

" You are such a lovebird Nakao," I shake my head hard to believe this.

Idiot.

" You don't have a girlfriend Otani, you would do the same if you did...like Kanzaki," he defended himself.

He didn't have to mention her.

" Yeah right as if I'll ever do that! I won't become a girl's puppetboy!," I reply a little sharper.

It's true though, I don't ever want to become like Nakao. The only that I'd envy from Nakao is his height. He had normal...perfect height!

" Oh is that so? I think that will change quickly," again that smirk appears on Nakao face.

Huh?

" I don't think it will change," I mumble.

What did he mean by that?

" Risa...will change that," he simply said as a matter of fact.

" Koizumi...?," I'm surprise at eh wy her name reacted to my heart.

Ugh.

No stay put. I told my heart. I try ignoring the feeling.

" It's obvious you like her..you know. My precious Nobu and I know that by just looking at you guys when you came in last time. You don't have to deny yourself. There's no point to that," Nakao mumured teasing again.

I glare back at him. Part of me wanted to deny immediately but just after all that happens I'm not sure what I feel towards her anymore. Like her...yes okay yeah sure I already admitted I like her once I don't have to repeat myself. Now...on the love issue...Love her? NOw that's something I don't know. Thankfully, the school was just a block away.

We got there 5 minutes before the bell sounded. I make sure that I hide my weapons good enough for noe one to notice. Before I even began putting stuff away. I glance around to see if I saw Koizumi. I loked for a tall girl with orange hair.

She wasn't around.

A wash of disappointed wanted to get in me but I waved if off she'll be here.

What's the point of worrying?

As I waited I kept looking around.

Nothing.

Nobu came righ when I was about to look for Koizumi.

" Hey Otani so how-,"

" Where's...is Koizumi?," I asked her instead.

Not caring if she thought that rude at the moment.

" She's not here. I've tried calling her but she won't answer her phone, she has it turned off," Nobu said before looking admiringly at Nakao.

" Hello Baby! How's you're morning been?," She asked him

" Bright now that you're here," Nakao mumured back.

I gag.

Looking away once again to look for Koizumi.

Didn't answer her phone.

What is she doing? She completed the mission-the only thing she had to do was head to her headquaters. From there to her headquaters nothing bad could had happen to her? So why isn't she here? I try shaking the feeling off. She's get here. I stood there next to Nakao and Nobu. Glad to know that Nobu and Nakao were to busy loving eachother to notice how I was looking for Koizumi.

I wait.

Evey tall girl I see pass suddenly I look to see if it was Koizumi. It wasn't her, only some other tall chick that's not even as tall as Koizumi. I wasn't use to feeling worried about someone. Which only proves what Nakao said before. That I had a thing for her. That _thing_ is the problem. I could always go find her. I still have the detector on her.

THe bell rang at that moment. Before I go in. I scan the place.

Damn.

Where is she? I would of though she was in class when I got ther she also wasn't there. I didn't know hwat to do now. Should I ditch school just to go find her? To see if she's okay. I'm close to doing that when Mr. Kong came at the door. When he saw me his mouth twisted into a smile. What was he smiling at? I furrowed my eyebrows at him as I note that something didn't click. That smirk semem oddly familiar.

" Are you going to take your seat Otani-kun?," he asked.

His voice sounding just as familiar his smirk. I realize what he meant though. I was the only one standing up in front of the classroom. I glance at the door. I wanted to go look for Koizumi, but I notoive that they repaired the wall that got blown up. I saw the clock. Where is she?

**Code: R**

I was having the perfect dream with Otani was tall and my prince coming from the land of Fantasia, he was abou tto tell me he loves me when an earthquake hit. Followed later by a splash of cold water. I woke up all wet.

" Wake up!," Takato lifted the bucket up.

" What was that for!," I yelled shivering from the water splash.

" You're late for school," Takato informed.

" School?," I asked.

" Yeah you have school and your going to be really late if you don't hurry up," he said as he started to leave.

I glance at the clock. It was late, but I didn't feel like going to school. I felt like sleeping. I lay back on the bed. It was too cold. Ugh! That means I can't go back to sleep. There nothing to do in school-wait! Otani will be there! Just by the thought of that I got up and hurried. I wen to the bathroom and saw my face al complete mess yesterday I had come home and juse fell on my bed. Straight to sleep. I hurried and got ready, untangling the knot of hair in my I was in a hurry I only manage to put my hair in a ponytail. I grab a granola bar from the counter as I head off in a run to school. As I run to sc hool I start to slow down. I'm anxious to see Otani that much is true, the thought that I shouldn't be so anxious is what's wrong. I know I like him. But I really shouldn't. He's so far from me. From my expection. I wouldn't work out...that thought got stuck to my head as I make my way to school. There's also that harder misssion thing I hear the bell ringing from the distance.

Oops.

I start runnning again. I wonder when I'll ever even tell him that. It's be a waste of time. Waste of words. Otani would never like me the same way I like him. Even with the kiss obssession were having. Desire is different from love. Whose idea was it for me to fall in love with him? I go for tall guys! Tall!

Excluding Otani. No one has really payed attention to me. No boy has ever kiss me with such passion as Otani.

LIFE IS UNFAIR!

I make my way to school. By the time I got there I was 10 minutes late.

**Code: O**

Mr. Kong started teaching but I was paying attention to the door and the watch. 10 minutes late? Something must have happen I have to go look for her. I glance my backbag searching from a possible excuse to get out of here. I hear footsteps echoing the hallway. I knew that was her immediately. I felt the atmosphere change. She came in. Huffing and stopping herself to breath.

" I-I'm sorry I'm late Senpai I overslept," she breathed out as she came.

The sight of her made me start to feel relief. She's here, she's fine. Mr. Kong glance between us. I saw as Koizumi eyes briefly went mine. I really was to see her.

" Just take your seat," Mr. Kong glance between us. I saw as Koizumi eyes briefly went to mine. I really was happy to see her.

" Just take your seat," pointed to the seat.

I wasn't going to turned and talk to her but I couldn't help it. I turned around to face her.

" How it go?," I aske her in a low mumured.

She turned to me and shrug.

Shrug? What's that suppose to mean? I was about to ask her what did she mean until I notice Nobu and Nakao were staring at us with this look. I looked away. Pretend to be caught in Mr. Kong worked when really I was just itching to go look back at Koizumi and ask what in the world did she mean by that shrug. Mr. Kong continue to talk. Ever now and then when I knew Nakao and Nobu wouldn't see me. I'll just look at Koizumi.

Wait!

What am I doing looking at her. I stare away again. Trying to pay attention again. The only bad news is that i kept glancing at Koizumi. Unwillingly. I try to hold the urge of turning around but then I coundn't help it. I was paying way to much attention to her and now I'm fearing that I'm liking her way too much. I notice sometimes that Koizumi would also look at me. I don't know why but I felt uncomtorable the way she kept looking at me. Like as if she was trying to tell me something but...what? As I space during class I notice Koizumi asked someone for a piece of paper. I turned to see who and I see...an exact duplicate of my ex-girlfriend. Only...this one had dark hair.

!

!

**Code: R**

" Kanzaki," I heard Otani murmured.

I turned to see who he was talking about.

I notice he was staring pass me. I turn back around and saw Chiharu.

" Whose Kanzaki?," I asked.

Otani was looking at Chiharu. I frown. I didn't like how he was looking at Chiharu. Even though Chiharu is my friend I still wasn't too glad how Otani looked at her.

" This..is Chiharu," I introduce her anyways.

Who is Kanzaki? I looked at Chiharu incase she knew but she looked more mystified than me.

Otani smiled a little before he looked away.

?

I wish that didn't bug me that much. Unfortunately...it did. The way he said that name...what if...what if he likes Chiharu? Love at first sight? I wish that didn't hurt me a little. Of course he'd go for the short girls. I have no chance with him. Everything is wrong with us.

Height.

Status.

Agency.

and maybe more. We don't belong together. Why should I keep hoping for it anyway. Even now when I'm saying this I still wish Otani would look at me that way. He doesn't even know I like him. So we shared a couple kisses as far as I'm concern Otani never said anything about how cute I look or something like that! He never said that he had a feeling for me. He never said anything! I'm an idiot! Out of all people to fall in love with. Why do I have to pick him? Well it's not like I actually pick him. Destiny did. Even so, Who wouldn't fall in love with Otani? He's the nicest guy I've ever met ( if you take out his comments about my height). He has been helping me. Which other person would do that? He had warn me before hand that he was going to capture me? Who would do that? He put me before him when we were stuck in the woods. Who else would do that? He saved my life...and who would do that to his/her enemy?

NO ONE WOULD!

Otani will.

Otani would.

Otani. Otani. Otani! That's all I think about! It's almost like poison! Sneaking up in me! Making me dizzy when I think about him. Making my head all full of just him! Just him! I sighed. Looking him again.

Why is he so short anyways?

What was that too? About Kanzaki? Who the hell is Kanzaki? and what does she have to do with Chiharu? Kanzaki is the name of a girl...it's probably somone he likes. Of course he would like someone shorter.

Not taller

Not from a different Agency.

Not pretty enough to be cute.

**Code : O**

She reminded me of my ex girlfriend.

SHe looked just like her. That's why I looked away I don't want to see Kanzaki clone or anything. Kanzaki hurt me way to much for me to go back into a person like her. I know maybe this one Chiharu person maybe wasn't like Kanzaki but I don't want to go back to Kanzaki. I don't want to let myself fall down again...that reminded me of Koizumi.

I glance at her.

SHe was looking down, she seem like she wanted to cry for some reason.

I didn't like that! THis really weird and strong impulse wanted to take over me. I wanted to reach over to her. That sense grew more. Jeez...Koizumi. Why does she make me feel like this? All this impulse?

Telling me that I need her.

Wanting her.

" Koiz-," I start to say when Mr. Kong calls.

" Oh...eveyone just one more thing please pass your homework before you leave," Mr. Kong said.

Koizumi face lifted up with mine.

" We had homework?," Koizumi and I both say in sync.

Everyone else stare at us.

" Yeah...we had homework," Nobu murmured " Don't tell me both of you guys forgot?."

I glance at Koizumi and she glance back at me in alarm.

" What were you two doing over the weekend?," Mr. Kong asked.

Nobu and Nakao both glance at us in a michievous look.

We both blushed. Mr. Kong was even smiling at us like he wanted to burst out laughing.

" Meet me after lunch," Mr. Kong said.

We both agreed looking down now as the color drain from our face. I had been caught up in the mission and mission after mission that we didn't even know we had homework.

We met in front of Mr. Kong at lunch time.

" So you both forgot to do you homwork," he asked.

" We're sorry," we both say

" What were both of you guys doing? You had all those days to complete your homework and you didn't?," he asked quetionally.

Koizumi and I both looked at eachother.

Memories of our vacation flashing through us.

" We're sorry," we repeated again.

" Okay for punishment of not doing your homework you get to stay after school today in this room for an hour," he mention.

We nodded, bowing our heads.

The rest of the day went quick. As soon as lunch hit I try asking Koizumi something but Chiharu joined her and I didn't want to be staring at a person that reminded me of Kanzaki so I left without telling Koizumi anything.

**Code: R**

He just left!

Just like that!

Just when Chiharu came next to me?

What's with him and Chiharu? What's going on? I sighed. I bet he likes Chiharu. He hasn't even met her yet...and he probably likes her.

Of course he'll never like me.

So I'd never get a chance to say...I love you.

I will never get the chance to tell him that.

After lunch the day went quickly and soon it was after school. I notice how everyone left and I was left with Otani only...only him.

I looked at him now.

Wishing I could say exactly what I felt about him. He moved next to sit next to me.

?

Huh?

Why did he move?

" We have a full hour together and nothing to do Koizumi... so tell me what's going on? ," he asked leaning a little on the chair.

I glance away.

His warmth I could sense was near me..but not near enough.

What's going on...WHAT'S GOING ON!

" Do you really want to know what's going on?," I asked now.

Does he really want to know how I feel?

What's happening in my head?

In my heart?

Does he want to know the things that I do?

" I-I-," I start saying it but his look was to intense over me. I couldn't utter the words out.

" I..I...I...,';

**~~~~ Broadcast on this chapter part is now over. Due to the fact that tomorrow I'll be broadcasting a different story this chapter will continue on monday so Please Review and THANK YOU! Come again. haha XD. ( still a little bored...naw I'm hyper) See you soon!**


	29. Confession part 2

**Hey, Well My intention was not to end it there at last chapter but I ended up ending it there. So yeah. Sorry about that and My intention was also to type on Monday or yesterday. Sorry I had a bunch of..issues going on yesterday and the day before that...and stuck on traffic too XC...I am SOO SORRRRRRY XC I really am. I just hope this chapter makes up for it. Or something. I hope this chapter comes out good XD. Okay? Now...since I guess everyone is mad at me I will shut up and let you read. I made it loong for you guys. So..**

**Enjoy!**

**Song Played: Can't help Falling In love By A* Teens**

Chapter.12 Confession part 2

" I-I...-," I stuttered. The words just didn't want to come out even though the were at the tip of my tongue. I glance at Otani. He was staring back at me. Waiting with a mild confuse look. I glance away. Remebering before what Otani did.

" I...nothing," I sighed putting my head down on the table.

I can't do it! No way! What will he say if I did say something! What will he do? It's obvious he wouldn't like me back. That thing with Chiharu probably proved it. It's stupid to confess this. It's just stupid.

" Nothing?," Otani didn't seemed convinced.

I stare at the floor. Nothing..only my careless feelings that I didn't take care of before to stop them from liking him.

" Koizumi? What is it? What was with the shrug earlier today? What's that mean?," he lean closer to me in the chair next to me.

I raised my head.

" The mission are going to be harder," I replied.

" Harder...as in more difficult?,"

I nod.

" My boss said that he's going to give me harder missions than the one with the kms," I explained.

Otani now lean back. Placing his hands under his chin as he thought. I sighed. Still unhappy that I couldn't say what I wanted. I messed with my pencil to distract myself.

" What did you boss say about the fact that it was broken?," Otani asked after a while.

" He wasn't to happy abou that, I guess I wouldn't really be here if it wasn't for the help of this one boy,'' I tell him.

Otani seemd to pay more attention when I mentioned the other boy.

" Was..was it that Haruka guy?,'' He asked.

I shook my head.

" No, it was a short boy...sort of like you but I think he was a little taller," I turned and looked at Otani closer.

Yeah..they were about the same height.

Otani frowned.

" Short person? What did he do?," he asked tentively.

" He saved me," I reply.

Again I saw Otani frown and look a little mad but I wasn't sure if it was because I called him short or because I mention Kohori.

" He saved you?," Otani repeated.

" Yup, I don't get why you short guys are always the ones who save me," I caught myself saying in a teasing matter.

Otani glare back at me.

" Well maybe that's because you are a really huge clutz all the time! and no one taller would deal with you!," he replied.

I should've been mad for him saying that but instead I actually laughed.

" Are you saying that the only person who would deal with me is short midgets like you?," I teased back.

" Exactly that, no one else wants to deal with an Amazon like you," he snapped back.

I turned in my seat so that I could've been facing him.

" What about you..do you like dealing with me?," I asked him suddenly all serious.

The tease in my voice gone. Otani notice my voice changed. He observed me for a moment. I guess to see if I was joking or not.

" ...No...I don't mind dealing with you," he replied awkwardly.

I felt another string pull at my heart.

" Otani...can I ask you something," I messed with my pencil as I spoke, not meeting his eyes.

" Sure," he replied hesitant.

" Okay well...let's say..just hypothetically speaking if you were some other guy...uh...would you find me cute?," The last words I murmured really fast and I was nervously scratching my head as I said them.

Otani lean back abruptly. Almost as if the question had strucked him. Oh, gee, that didn't seem like a good sign.

" If...if...if I find you cute?," He asked his voice stuttering.

I did my hardest to hide the blush that wanted to appear in my face.

" Hypothetically speaking," I added nervously.

Otani still seemed surprised he looked away.

" So..you're saying if..if I were some other dude...if ..if I would find you...uh..cute?," he started scratching his neck.

I nod, carefully watching him. After a while I notice his cheeks dimly colored. I could feel by that small blush just a small piece hope. That means he doesn't fine me gross right? Ugly?

" I guess...if...hypothetically speking..uh yeah," his blush deepen as he looked staight across to the chalkboard.

That made me feel a little relief. That must mean that he doesn't think I'm that ugly. He must think..I'm in someway...cute? His answer gave me the courage to ask him my next question.

" Then-still speaking hypothetically-would you like me?," I asked.

This time my eyes are directly on his. Otani gave my a bewildered look.

" Why are you asking me these questions? Koizumi?," he asked instead.

Ergh...

I laugh nervously.

" It's just a hypothetical case Otani, nothing to do with you," I lied going back to staring at the desk.

I know Otani was seriously confused by that because he started asking me if something was wrong again. Only now, I didn't feel like going back to that subject so I changed it.

Hypothetical, Jeez what am I kidding. Those never help.

" We might as well do our homework don't you think?," I changed subject pulling out a piece of paper.

He didn't answer my question, he didn't answer it. Those words were the words that kept passing through my head as I pretended to to my homework. It hurt. It hurth to think that I like him...but he won't like me back. He doesn't like me...he never will..he never will answer that.

" I like you, you know," Otani said suddenly.

I actually dropped my pencil to stare at him.

" What!," I asked.

" In the question you asked before...I'd like you," he murmured again.

!

What!

What does he mean by that? Does he mean he has feelings for me?

" But...were speaking about a hypothetically right?," Otani turned to me with a light smile.

( crushed)

He ruin it!

Just by those last words.

" Of course I'd be hypothetically," I grumble now angry at him for making me all hopeful then ruining it!

Just like that! Wen I meant hypothetical I meant it in real life. I meant it!

Really!

Ugh!

it's hopeless I'll never tell him. It's for the best anyway. I actually start doing my homework. I didn't feel like talking to Otani. Not after all he just said and ruined! I was struggling on number 5 that Otani spoke again.

" You need help on that?," He asked.

" No," I mumble.

" But you been on that problem for the past 14 minutes," he said " Here I'll help you."

He got up from his chair and stood right next to my chair. He leaned lower. I can definitely feel his warmth temperature. He explained but I was way to busy paying attention to how close he was to me. His face was almost connected to mine. His hair brush over part of my face. I sweet aroma came from him. One that almost drunk me in his sense.

" Otani," I caught myself saying.

Otani turned.

His face slightly bumped into mine. He pulled apart a little. His face was still close to mine. His eyes locked on mine. For a second I could instantly feet the way I felt when he stared at me. Jellylike and as if I needed support. His support. That happens when I'm caught in him. Was it me or...did I see him have the same look at me. I think he knew what I wanted at the moment. I wanted for him to kiss me. Just like before. Like all those times before..where we would just kiss because we had this impulse to kiss. This desire. I lean up front. How is it that I"m not sure if he likes me or not but I'm certain that he wants to kiss me right now too? It's like a connection that I had. That we had. He started to lean in towards me as well. Our lips just barely touched before we hear footsteps on the hallway echoing in. We pulled apart, pretending to pay attention to our homework. Mr. Kong walked in.

" Sorry I'm late...," He informed with this smirk in his face.

We merely nodded. The rest of the time the classroom went quiet. None of use spoke. I sat there feeling a bit stupid. How could this happen to me? It's too confusing. Suddenly my phone vibrated. I look at Mr. Kong. He nodded to me. I open my phone, seeing that I had a new message from my boss. I read.

_Mission: Retrieve a special package at the giving location. _

_Warning may be armed people bring package back at 21 hours. Code X_

I close my phone. Code X again. Armed people. More people dead, hurt. I should of just purposedly failed my mission. Maybe they would've gone easy on me and I would still be stuck on the easier missions.

" Is something wrong Koizumi-san?," Mr. Kong asked.

My head looks up at him. So...familar. That teacher reminded me of that boss but then what would a teacher be doing as an agent? It wouldn't make sense.

" No," not yet I added mentally. Otani must've known what that message meant.

It meant that our next mission will be soon.

-a while later-

" We have a mission?," Otani asked once we were out of the classroom.

I nod.

Harder mission. Couldn't they have waited a while before assigning me another mission. They coud've gaven me a week or something more than that. I didn't even feel in the mood for being in a mission and doing one. What's the point to them anyways? Before the only things I would do is retrieve an easy object. No armed people. At least not that many.

" Let's hope this mission takes less time than the kms mission," I sighed as I open the door to outside.

Finally coming to the conclusion to push my feeling aside. There's no point in telling them anyways. As I step outside I felt teardrops starting to fall. I looked up and notice it raining. I've never been in a mission when it was raining. I wonder if this rain meant anything. My eyes stopped at Otani who was also standing out in the rain.

" It's raining...," Otani said.

" It's a sign I guess," I don't know why I had to say that at the moment but the words slipped out.

" A sign? For what?," Otani frowned.

" I don't know," I replied.

Still having the feeling that it was a sign. Sign of what? I didn't know either.

**Code: O**

?

I have not the slightest clue what's wrong with her today. She's acting all weird today. I don't get it? What' with the hypothetical questions anyway? So there's gong to be harder missions. I still don't see that as the real problem. She was gong to tell me something. I know she was.

She didn't.

Now I know she wants to tell me something. I could tell by the look she's giving me. Which I don't want to get that into the look she was giving me because it sends some abstract feeling over me. The one that makes me lose myself into her. This is bothering me. What is it that's wrong? She's a horrible liar! Of course it wouldn't be nothing. I'm not that stupid to know something wrong with Koizumi. Whatever it is she's not telling me. Why? Why isin't she telling me. Also what's with the rain? Sign? I didn't understand. I glance at Koizumi from the rain. The teardrops were falling on her. I traced one down that fell right to her face, trailing down to the tip of her nose. Another string pull. My heart started to ache at that moment. For her. This stupid rain was making her more beatiful than before. Way more. I had to look away before I'd start doing something that doesn't go alone with me...more like with the position I'm in. I flip the keys out to my car.

" Let's start then," I say to her while still looking away.

She nodded.

She wasn't speaking much to me today. It didn't surprise me that I missed her voice more. I let myself fall too much. Now I can only think of her, her voice, her face, herself. My mind officially clouded with her now. This is wrong. I'm not suppose to like her like this. This is wrong. It's not meant to be...it...it wasn't suppose to be like this. I'm not suppose to like her this much. I'm not...but I do.

When we got there. To the place where our next mission was at I glance at the place. It looked like a house from the distance. I stop the car at a distance. I reach for two guns at the back of my car. I know Koizumi couldn't shoot but I still mentioned the gun to her. She shook her head.

" I don't need it," she whispered taking out her knifes.

I'm still trying not to look at her. I still pass her the earpieces. This tiem I don't help her put it on. I start feeling this fear spread over me. Not for me. More for her. She's said this mission was going to be harder. Did that mean I had to risk myself for her...to save her again. WHy am I even asking myself for her. It's something that permanately developed since we cross paths. I wil risk myself for her.

" Are you ready?," I asked trying to show that it was no big deal.

We could retrieve it. It's like retrieving the kms again. We can do that with no problem at all. Koizumi took a breath before saying..." Yeah."

**Code: R**

The rain had stopped for a momnet. Only a soft drizzle now. I had two knifes in my hands. Chiharu had given me more weapons but I had most of them in Otani car. I only needed a phew. The rest I didn't know why I just didn't want to tag them along. I push my feelings aside and start focusing on the mission. We had to take some sort of package. My hearbeats as always started accerlerating. I clutch my knife as we got closer to the place. It looked like a house but without it's family surroundings it looked empty. I saw a light inside and the shadow of people inside. But something was odd about it. None of the people inside were talking it was deadly quiet right now.

" It's quiet," I say lowering my knifes.

"...Isin't that weird?," Otani replied quietly. It was weird...suddenly I remember something. Last time it was this quiet they had started throwing stink bomb at us. I look up then and saw at the top of a person. They had what look like a ball on their hands.

Bomb!

I push Otani aside just as the first bomb hit and another. The ground was suddenly shaking. I only remember pushing Otani behind something steel. The bomb hit way too close. Some of the dirt and everything were real bombs. Real explosives ones. Dirt was flying all over the place.

" Come on," Otani said grabbing my hand and lifting me up.

I couldn't really see where we were going because of all the bombs hitting on the ground. I saw a lot of dirt and rocks flying. A bomb must have hit really close to me because next thing I know I'm on the ground. My eyes opening right to see a road below me.

" Koizumi," I heard Otani call me.

I open my eyes wider just to see Otani pulling my hand and trying to pull me away. I stood up. But my ears throbbed and I could tell some of my clothing was ripped. I let Otani pulled me away. I continue to hear bomb after bomb after bomb and each sound that I heard throbbed my ear. Then I starting hearing shooting. My ear took a while before it started to sooth momentarily. I notice then that we were behind another building. Hiding behind it to hide ourselves.

" Are you okay?," Otani asked me.

" I'm fine," I replied leaning my head on that wall.

We were almost blown to pieces back there. I didn't think other people would have bombs like me. We could of died right there. We weren't even close to them. How are we going to survive when we can't even go in.

" How are we getting in?," I asked Otani.

Otani seemed like he was much more mature now. He sighed before he glance up. Then across.

" Were climbing," he said.

" Climbing!," I gasped.

Who would want to climb?

I look at the building in which we were hiding behind. How are we to climb. That's when I saw it we had a rope next to us as if someone had purposedly put it there for our use. Otani use his gun as a hook. He tied the rope to his gun and threw it up. Locking it up there. I still think it's a stupid idea but I guess that beats the changes of being down here. Otani climbs up first. I still her shooting going on in the other side. Otani by some miracle reach up to the top. He looked down at me.

" Can you climb?," he asked.

" I-I think so," I say looking at the rope than back at him.

" Climb...don't worry I hold on to the rope you won't fall," He told me.

I took a breahth...

" Are you sure?," I asked him unsure.

" Do you trust me Koizumi? Just climb," he mumured.

Do I trust him? I do more than just trust him. I start to climb. Struggling at first but I manage to climb to the top. Once I reach the top Otani pulled me up. My arms go around him. Sort of like a hug. I notice Otani hesitated a while before he let me go.

I can still hear shooting but now on the roof. We both hide behind the chimney. Otani use his gun to shoot the people who were shooting at us. I don't know how many minutes passed but I do know it lasted a while. Otani had to even refilled his bullets. I wanted to do something as well. But the only thing I had with me that were weapons were the knifes, two bombs, and the two sets of explosive knifes. They must have run out of bombs because they didn't send us bombs anymore. I could see Otani was struggling. I felt defenseless. I never could shoot straight at a person how can I help him. I look at the bombs. One was a stink bomb. I was planing to use this as a final resort when I had to grab the package. But I had to use it now. Otani needed it. He needed my help. I switch the button On on the bomb and I thow it over to the other building. As soon as the bomb hit the smoke started spreading.

" Cover your mouth," I say as I use my jacket to cover my mouth.

Knowing that the smoke would reach us. Otani did what I told him to do. He cover his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket. I heard a bunch of coughing. We waited until the coughin seceded before we came out of out hidding place. All the people on the roof were knocked down. Phew. I looked at Otani. We both had the same idea of using the rope to go to the other building.

" Thanks," Otani said as we grab the rope.

Otani does basically the same thing as last time. He uses it to get it hooked on the other side. He pulled it more than once to make sure that we could go across it.

" I'll go first again," Otani said.

I wonder why he wanted to go first when it occured to me. He didn't want me to get hurt trying. If this gun was not hooked right to the pavement I would fall and if I would go first I would fall as well. He didn't want me to get hurt. He...was risking himself for me. I notice that that made me only like him even more. He shouldn't be doing this. I let Otani go first then I go. All the time thinking that I can't believe he is risking himself for me. Him. That is not fair! How can he do this to me! This is only making me love him more! It's completely unfair! So not fair! Why does this midget have to do this to me! Why? Once we got to the roof. Otani open the roof opening. Seeing straight down to the place. I looked down. Seeing that there were a group of people in a circle almost. All had weapons that I couldn't name but looked advance. Plus...some of them were also girls. In the middle I saw a package. But to get there...to get to that package those people protecting we would have to beat. But they are armed. By the looks of it they must be willing to protect it. Otani spoke quietly.

" We could-," he started saying.

I wasn't listening anymore though. I was paying attention to him anymore. I was looking at the people protecting the package. Otani will risk himself for me if we try to get it. He will get hurt and if we work together I will end up being a hassle for him. We were almost blown to bits a couple of minutes ago. Imagine what this people will do to us if we try to get it?No...It's not happening. I have to get that package not risking him. I have to do this alone. I look at Otani. He is in a way my bestest friend even if he is consider an enemy according to my agency. He risking himself for me and it's time I did the same. I grab Otani gun. I don't know how I mange but I hold it up. I hold it right. Otani stopped talking about whatever plan he had and looked at me with a look of surprise.

I look at Otani then back down. If...if by some reason they kill me I will never get the chance to tell Otani how I feel. I look back at him. My hear starts to pace again. I see his face. I want to leave suddenly and just not say anything to him but I know that I had to. Before it's too late to tell him that I like him. I need to tell him my feelings even if it meant ruining our frienship or allaince. I wouldn't care less. He's not risking himself for me and it's now or never. I hope he doesn't hate me after this.

" What are you doing?," he asked amazed.

I swallow hard before looking directly at his eyes.

" I know right now is not the best time to say this but...but-," I start to say my voice stuttering again.

" What is this about?," he asked leaning to me closer to see from my eyes what this was about.

" Otani...I...I...I love you," I say the words spilling out.

...

Oh..crap..I just said it!

I SAID IT!

!

! 

...

...

I look at him. He looks back at me and his eyes go wide. He looked shock for a moment. I think he did go to shock.

Shit...

What did I just do?

" W-w-w-what? Are..you for real? ," He asked his voice stuttering.

He leaned back in surprise.

Of course it would be a surprise. He didn't expect me to fall in love with him He didn't expect me to like him so much. He probably never saw me like that. That's why it took him so much by surprise...he never saw me like that. I wanted to cry suddenly. I think I did start crying. I could feel tears on my face. I notice something too. Rain started to fall again. I didn't know what to feel. I felt like running away. I figure this was my time to leave.

" I...I...I..need to go...don't come for me I understand..don't worry about me," I say in a hurry.

I stand up. Prepare to leave I start to move. Taking the gun with me as I turn to go down.

" ...Koizumi?...," I hear him say.

I ignore him and go down the rope.

The tears I had were blended with the raindrops.

I reach the bottom.

" Koizumi?," I heard him call again.

But I'm already at the button.

I look at him. Glad to know that my teards hide with the raindrops.

" Don't come...I'll handle it, I have a plan," I tell him before looking back down.

Ignoring the pain I felt inside me. He has acted so surprise...he's never seen my like that. That's why...he's never seen me like that. I'm stupid. I'm so stupid why did I fall in love with him.

He'd never like me

no matter what happens

no matter the kisses

He would never love me.

Never.

I stand right infront of the door. The gun feeling part of me now. I hope I don't give myself away. I lift it up. I wonder for a moment if I was holding it right. I reach for one of my explosive knife and located near my jacket sleeve so I could take it out quick. I gulped. I've never done this before. Like the confession, I've never confessed before. That was my first confession.

My first and only confession.

This was the first time doing this.

**Code: O**

!

What!

WHAT!

WHAT!

WHAT!  
WHAT!

Did she say she loves me? No this is a dream. A total dream! A total dream! How! WHAT! I can't think of anythign exept that one word. What! What! What! What! Love me? SHe loves me?

She said she loved me?

She had told me she loved me?

Plain out she just said she loved me?

But...but..but ..but...WHAT!

What am I suppose to think!

My mind just exploded right now! I don't know what to think! Eveything in me is bursting. I don't know what to say...how to act like.! I remember suddenly...Earlier today she had said hypothetically...that must mean she meant it. She was trying to tell me she liked me! And now..and now...she went in? I saw from the roof as she went in.

What is she doing?

What is she even thinking.

I go back to the small opening from the roof. It was clearly raining now. Some of the water was splashing down into the place but the guys protecting the package didn't move. Didn't even seem to know that I was here. They were all stiff.

Probably prepared for Koizumi!

I wish I didn't feel so afraid but I did. I couldn't help it. I know it wasn't because I was in danger it was Koizumi. I know she can't handle a gun. Even so she took a gun with her. What is she planning?

She can't even shoot?

What is she thinking going down there!

Why is she doing this for! I don't get it! I feel soo confuse. She had in moments completely drowned me in confusement. I don't get it! She loves me..she down there! I can't think straight. Those words had completely affected me. I never thought I'd heard those words. I never thought I'd heard it from her. Not Today...Not Ever. When I heard her say she liked me before...I guess I should of figure what that meant.

I'm been so stupid

How could I not seen this before. She loves me...she loves me. My head is like a tape recorder repeating the same words over and over again. When I notice something. THe door opens abruptly.

Koizumi!

I saw the people train their guns to the door now. In perfect sync. Koizumi! They start shooting at the door.

My heart reacts in alarm again.

The door opens then I see it. She wasn't there at the door.

? Huh?

There was nobody at the door. That when I heard her.

" I surrender!," she said though she wasn't at the door.

THe people inside turned their guns.

" I surrender! I know I don't have a chance in winning I surrender," I then see her come in the door.

She had her hands up.

The people inside raise their guns to her.

SHit! Koizumi! What is she doing! IDIOT!

" I don't want to fight anymore...you win...you killed my other companion and now I don't have a chance...see I can't even work a gun...please...please don't hurt me...I don't want to die...I was just stuck in this mission..but it's stupid to go against you guys...I am a horrible agent," she said out loud.

She still had the gun on top.

Companion? Did she mean me?

Their eyes were still trained on hers. Whatever she is doing if she's trying to lie she has to try harder than that.

" I don't care..shoot me then. I wouldn't stand a chance against any of you! I don't have anything with me! I just want to say that I surrender! I surrender!," she says.

One of the womans from behind spoke.

" Surrender? An agent surrendering? Agents never surrender," she said.

" Like I said I'm a horrible agent," Koizumi started to walk in front.

"...If so...than why are you here? Why aren't you backing away and getting far away from here than why are you confronting us?," the woman was the only one who spoke.

" My agency is a cruel agency, they make me do things I know aren't right...I guess...I was just hoping I could stay by your side and you guys can hold me hostage I don't care...I don't want to go back to my agency...I'll end up in a worst condition than being held hostage," when Koizumi said about her agency actually sounded true for some reason.

I wonder if she was being honest about her agency or if she was lying. I still didn't know what she was planning all I knew is that I had to do something too! I couldn't just stand here watching this as if it was a game on television. I had to do something. She said not to come after her but I have to go. I can't leave her. That idiot. I scanned around. All those people on this roof would soon be awake. Koizumi had to do whatever she had planned and do it fast. If not we might just really end up killed. I looked at Koizumi more clearly. This was one of the first times I actually see her grab a gun somewhat right. I think I'm the only one who notice that she was slightly shaking. If they notice they probably thought it was the rain that was making her shiver.

" How do we know if you're telling the truth, how can we trust another agent?," I saw as a guy asked her now.

How I wish it was me they were pointing their guns at. Not her.

" I told you, I don't want to go back to my agency..simple as that. Especially with my companion dead. Don't you know what they'll do to me if they figure that out? I'm only a girl there. I haven't even finished high school yet I'm too young to die from the agencies," she contunie to lie.

What is she planning?

" Take me hostage," she started to walk closer to them.

The people looked at her testingly. Observing her carefully. They didn't shoot. Which each step Koizumi took I felt even more panicked. But they weren't shooting at her, that relief me a bit. That means they're believing her. I still don't get how they don't notice the rain falling dorm from here.

" Hostage. How will you benefit us? You a horrible liar right so than how will taking you hostage help us in any way?," The first woman who spoke said.

Koizumi took another cumbersome step forward.

" It's your call," she whispered looking back at her.

The woman narrowed her eyes at her and walked closer to Koizumi. Koizumi still had the gun in her hands, she hadn't dropped it.

I wonder what she is planning to do with the gun. The woman circled Koizumi.

" I still don't get it..what is the purpose of being here? What are your intentions? The real reason for all of this," she asked her tentatively.

" My agency will be here any minute if you take me hostage they might not attack you and come in a truce, then you'll let me go and everything will go back to normal," Koizumi explained.

" Your agency is coming?," the other people asked.

" They're already outside hidding behind buildings or fences it won't take them long to come here go check yourself," Koizumi montioned to the windows.

From here I saw the blade from the knife poke out her sleeve Luckily I was the only one who notice that. I'm stuck here. I fell like doing something but somehow I'm afraid that if I move from this place they will shoot her, if I don't move quick enough then they'll still bring her down. Jeez why did she put me in a postition like this! I'm caught between not knowing what to do and not knowing what to think. Her confession just made it worst. It was definitely not the moment to confess to me. She could of told me that back at the classroom. But here? She had to be joking! Who confesses when they are abou tot do some hard mission! That's not even the part thats bothering me more. It's the fact that she told me she loved me. How am I suppose to react to that! My mission was to make her trust me. Not make her fall in love with me. That was not my mission. She's not suppose to love me. She should've known...I should've of known. I move a little apart from the roof opening. Glancing at her. An ache began to formed. Making me realize just how much this girl meant to me at the moment. If she died right now how could I take it? Not having or maybe never meeting somone like her. Not even meeting a girl that will have the same smile, laugh, and face as hers. Koizumi is not like any other girl. She is not like my ex. I could tell that from the moment I met her. The moment I kissed her. She's special to me and there's not point in saying she's not when all I can think about is her recently. Koizumi is special. She is. I glance back down. Koizumi was only feets from the package now. There were still people around. I'm not sure how she manage to convince them but all of them move to the window. I figure it out then, her plan. Shw move to the package putting it in her jacket. They all turned back to see the package gone...now what? They saw her? Freaking Koizumi what are you planning. I couldn't stand being up here anymore. I stood up and went to the other side and went down. Bringing the gun down with me.

**Code: R**

I raise my gun at him. Reminding myself to not shake while holding them. Their eyes shot back at me. I brace myself.

" You stupid girl you lied!," the woman practically spat at me.

One person wanted to get near me. I pull the trigger at the floor.

" Stay back! I'm sorry but I'm going to need this package," I say honestly now.

I see their guns raise. I anticipated that, so before they do that I pop the explosive knife. from my sleeve and threw it at the door. The knife slide right into the crach of the door. I began to run back. Hidding myself behind the wall of the kitchen. I heard the explosion sound. I pull the gun to my lap and replace my regular knifes on the sleeves. I heard the gunshots start. I bit my lip as I try to shoot back. But I'm not sure if I hit anyone. I head a couple of people fall down. They kept shooting. Holes were forming on the all. The problem happen when I ran out of bullets. Oops. I pull the trigger but nothing came out. A woman came close to me. I stood up. She didn't have a gun with her but she clearly was ready to bring me down. She looked frustrated. I saw a pan near me. I dropped my gun and use the pan. The girl came towards me. She mangage to knock me down to the floor but still manage to hit the her. Though her nails manage to claw me. I need to get out of here! I got the package I just need to get out. I try opening the window I saw close to me but it was lock. Stupid window had to be close! This wasn't according to plan! My plan was just to trick those people and get this package. Not to be stuck in the kitchen! I was to busy trying to open the window of the kitchen that I didn't notice when somebody grabbed me. It was a guy. He grabbed me tightly and harsher than anyone has ever gotten me. He pushed me way down.

" Liar! You will pay for tricking us like that,'' he pointed the gun straight at my head.

That makes it twice that they've got me down. I wince in pain now. That's when I hear the gunshots again. The force pressuring me down suddenly was gone. I didn't have to look to see what happen. I could feel that it was him.

Otani came to me.

" You are an idiot! Don't come after you? If I hadn't come after you right now you would of been dead!," Otani looked concern but then I saw that he had a small smile.

I sat up.

He came to my rescue again. That made me smile. Because it jusrt seemed funny to me. That when I needed him most he would show up. He grab my hand. Holding it tightly.

" How you get in?," I asked over the sounds of a couple of bullets.

" Door," he answer simply.

I glance up. The roof opening was still there but it was too far away to reach it now to get away. I tightly snuggle the package before pulling out my last bomb. It was an explosive level 3 bomb so if I were to let it out we had to run as far as possible. Otani eyes met mine with the bomb.

" Throw it one the corner, It won't kill them but it will knock them down," he told me and I nodded standing up.

Otani grip got harder on my hand. Which at the moment really felt comforting. I gripped his hand too. Throwing the sphere bomb at the kitchen corner. As soon as I let go of the bomb we were running. Otani ran faster than me. He was also the one pulling me along. I figured it was harder for Otani because even though he was pulling me along, he was shooting back at the guys who were shooting at us. I let him pull me along. I really don't know how Otani can do all those things but hemange to get us out. The rain made it kind of hard to see where we were going. We collapse on the grass right when the bomb exploded. Tell me why but we were laughing. I guess I was just happy than my plan had worked and now I had the package and not just hat I had almost done it all by myself. I guess Otani was laughing for a reasong similar to mine. Our laughter quickly died down when we notice we were still holding back. The memory of my words before I left come back. I forgotten that I confessed. That I told him I loved him. I pull my hand back.

What do I do now! This moment made me feel way more awkward than any other moment before. How embarrassing.

" Uh..uh...uh guess this ir sort of it isn't it...," I stuttered again.

Looking away.

The rain falling was increasing now. I know I felt tears in my eyes. Why was it hurting me anyway! It's just a boy I can get over him. I can. I could feel Otani gaze on me. He's going to reject me..he wouldn't want me. He's not even going to..right now maybe that's why he's not saying anything. He was going to reject me..I'm sure. He's going to...he is. I don't think I want to hear his words of rejection.

" I...I need to go," I say stupidly.

Knowing that Otani still had the car and I won't go no where wlking in this rain. I wanted to get away from here. I just couldn't stand being here when Otani knows that I like him. I start to move away.

" Koizumi wait," I hear Otani say reaching for my hand.

His voice coming out in a tome I'd never heard before. I looked back. Hating the fact that tears were definitely falling from my face. All I know is he going to reject me. I shouldn't have spoken at all. I was soo stupid. This rain kept pouring too. Maybe that was the sign to give up. To never try again.

**Code: O**

As she turned I looke at her eyes and saw tears. I could tell the difference between the raindrops and the tears. THere was not doubt about it. She was crying. A pain hit me. Not like I haven't seen a girl cry before but I couldn't seem to compare Koizumi crying with anybody else crying. My eyes locked with her eveh with the pouring rain she still looked beautiful. I had her hand in my own. I grab her hand because I'm almost certain that she wants to run away from her. I don't want her to run away. I want to make sure what this is. How to deal with this. I could care less that we were out here in the rain.

" You were..serious about it...you love me?," I asked my voice serious while everything inside me wanted to explode.

From my own feelings I couldn't think straight. My feelings weren't allowing me to think straight. I know one of those feelings was happy. I can't hide the joyous felling that seems to be crawling over me. Koizumi finally bursti into tears.

" Well..what do you think idiot! Did you think I was just saying that to sound cool? I meant it," she began to cry more.

I try to remember if i eve saw her crying before. I just didn't like the way she was crying. It felt wrong. I simple can't take it. I thought for a moment. She was serious. She loved me. There was not point in hiding it now. She loved me...but what about me? What do I feel towards her?

I didn't want to fall in love again. Kanzaki broke my heart before...and I guess I just thought that that was it. That I wouldn't go to someone else. That I wouldn't pay attention to another girl who goes against me. I didn't want to have another girlfriend because I know that she would end up hurting me...just like Kanzaki. I didn't even think I'd kiss another girl anymore. But then she came. This Amazon. She came into my life suddenly. I met her as a strawberry blonde and now...now...she's something special to me that I can't even put value to it. She came...and I must have set my walls down with her I guess. I really didn't think I would think of Koizumi this way. If you take me back a couple of days I might still have said no. As I said though...it all change when I kiss her. That must be the point where everything turned. When I started getting unknown feelling for her. I should of known there that I was already falling for her. I already knew the answer. I knew my answer but I didn't know if saying it was the best thing. THIS wan't suppose to happen...Koizumi...this..this...one look at her and I know that I didn't care what anybody thought. I wanted her to be mine suddenly. I only wanted her now. I only cared about her. I know this is risky. This love thing...it's going to be a hard thing to hide from the agency. Her Agency. I can't forget that she is an agent now can I. She belongs to another agency. WHat am I going to do? What are we going to do? If my agency finds out about us...

" I'm sorry...I should've have told you...just pretend I never did ...O-okay? let's just get out of here," she tried wipping some of her tears/ raindrops from her face.

I held her back though.

There's things we have to figure out. We can't just do this. But...I didn't care at the moment. I can't get enought of this Amazon and it's too late to go back and say that I don't want to work with Koizumi anymore. It's too late beacuse it turns out...I love her too. But I will never say that out loud. So I just bring her towards me and I kissed her. In the rain here. I choose risk. It's dangerous to love her but...I don't care.. I want to be able to kiss her without any weird awkward feeling coming afterwords. I want to be able to hold her even if she's taller than me. I want to hold her because I know I can.

I want to become her lover.

Even if it meant we are in danger. We'll have to sort that out...but now. I just want to enjoy kissing her. Enjoy this moment.

**Code: R**

My eyes expand as he pulled me to a kiss. I felt his cold lips wrap on mine. Becoming a small sparkle of fire in this rain. I didn't know what this meant? Why was he kissing me? I had to pull apart.

" What-," I start asking when Otani interrupts me by kissing me again.

" It...it just so happens I also feel the same way as you do," Otani says while his lips are still in my lips.

!

!  
!

" R-R-Really?," I stuttured surprise.

So he likes me? He honestly likes me.! I-I think I might have died a second or too! I couldn't believe it! Impossible! Impossible. He's joking! He's joking. That's what I am thinking so I couldn't help and say it.

" You're joking right?," I couldn't help and say that.

Otani pulled apart from me.

" Why would I be joking idiot, Do you think I am just saying that to sound cool! I mean it," he replied seriously.

I glance at him for a moment.

He was serious.

He ...liked me!

ME!

ME!

The crazy different agent amazon!

I smiled widely. I see him start to smile back at me. I still couldn't believe it. Today I woke up certain that it was impossible for him to like me and now..and now! I can't believe it! He...he likes me. For a moment I don't care about my mission. I only care about Otani. The only thing I really care for. Otani pulled me closer to him. I expect the kiss this time but it was different. This kiss didn't start like the rest. Passionate no. It started just merely as a soft gentle kiss. He was kissing me but in a sweet way. Not in a passionate way. I obsorb his ordor. Letting my hands go around him. I could feel his hands go around me too. In the rain I could feel the wet skin of eachother. The raindrops falling on eachother skin. For once we don't care if we go to far in kissing how long we kiss. We just wanted to kiss. Otani started pulling apart though only I wasn't done kissing him yet.

" We should get out of this rain," Otani said.

I look at him

His hair falling down from the rain and wet. I thought for a moment that he looked quite cute. So cute that I think I might just eat him to bits.

My wet hands reach for his jacket and I do something I only seen in movies. I pull him towards me and kiss him this time. I wasn't done kissing him quite yet. I didn't care about the rain. The way his lips felt with mine made me not care. The way his hands wrap around mine. The rain I guess just made it better. We continue to kiss. Starting soft and gentle before starting to fire off. His lips started going harder on mine and soon I was caught kissing him passionately too. We both were. Kissing like we never had before. The water dripping on our bodies but we didn't even mind. We would pull apart to let eachother breathe before going back to kissing. I never felt so much relief at the same time when I yearn for Otani. HIm.

It was there that I had basically my best kiss ever.

It was there where our love basically started to bloom.

It was there where Otani was the only person in my head and nothing else matters.

So as the rain kept pouring over us. Falling over in our faces. We didn't mind how long we laster this one time..We could last all the time we wanted kissing. Because for once now both of us knew what eachother felt. We continue to kiss as the rain poured and our cold wet lips warmed eachothers lips. Wrapping them in a warm blanket or pure honey.

**~~~ Thank for reading... I sort of did another kissing rain thing huh? I did one sort of in Remember Me but in this one they continue to kiss in the rain . anyway..( feeling down for still being unable to write yesterday and the day before yesterday) I hope this made up for it also...XD Please Review. Next chapter is...Secrets! XD Now...I only have plans to make it one part for secret but I may add to it. I don't know yet. See you in the next. ( sorrry) ='(. DX...sorry sorry sorry D: .**

**But hey this chapter was looong wasn't it? So...doesn't that make it up! Xc okay yeah I should be quiet okay okay. XS**


	30. Secrets part 1

**Well Hello! XD. Thank you for the past reviewers XD thank you very much for your review...again I took a while to type the next chapter. sorry. But now Let's just keep going with this chapter which I decided to just go ahead and make two parts This part is not as awesome as last chapter heeehee sorry. XD but the next part will be more interesting I hope. It'll be the last chapter on the rated T section before we go to M. XP. The song actually has good part on this chapter basically because it was because of that song that I got the idea of Love thy Enemy. This song made me think just what will happen if I put Otani and Risa in the situation like this. So all due respect XD haha this song is what started this whole thing XD so yeah!**

**ENJOY! & Have Fun!& Hope you liked it XD**

**Song Played: Secrets by One Republic**

Chapter 13. Secrets part 1

**Code: R**

His hand had slided at my back holding down to my waist. He pulled me closer. I let him pull me closer as I continue to kiss him. Enjoying each kiss he was giving me. Each kiss that I tasted in my mouth. I was so happy that my own mind was swirling, I became dizzy by such his presense. I can't believe he's mine. Well...in a way. If he loves me than that means he's mine ...and only me. I could sense something in Otani as his kisses got harder. It wasn't just him feeling that though. I was too. That sensation was growing especially by the time we pulled away to catch our breath and we were both gasping. Our breaths came out in a puff of white smoke. The cold of the rain was finally getting to me. I started shivering. When my lips were with Otani they felt warmer. Now that they were apart every raindrop felt cold to my lips. Otani was still holding on to me. His touch warming the place where he was holding me. Otani notice my shivering. If I could, I would stay kissing him in this rain. Just to kiss him and continue to erase my mind of everything but him. Otani dropped his hands. His breathing slowed down now along with mine.

" It's time to go," Otani managed to say.

I didn't want to go. I just wanted to stay here, enjoy this. This is the first time I've ever had the actual right to make out with him without any explanation. I wanted it to last. Just stay here. Otani must've read my expression because he shook his head.

" We really need to go now," He glance around suddenly.

I let out a disappointed sigh when I felt something drop from my jacket. The package. Oops. I forgot about that. I was too busy kissing Otani to know. I took the package and tucked it back in my jacket. My cold jacket now. My fingers felt cold as I put the package back. Otani stood up. I stood up too. Back when we were sitting down I didn't see the difference between our heights but now that I stand up. I notice just how much shorter Otani is from me. How did I really fall in love with someone so much shorter than me? Otani looked up, while I looked down at him. We stood there for a moment. Until Otani sighed and took my hand. The warmth coming back to my hands. He was right. It was time to leave. Otani pulled me along back to his car. I smiled again, gripping Otani hand. I looked back once more at the place where we had been moments ago. The rain must have calmed some of the fire cause by the explosions. I heard noises inside so a figured that the people inside were waking up. They weren't killed. That relieved me. I had accomplish a mission without killing anyone! Plus I got a bonus. This day turned out to be the best day ever and I felt like skipping around. Jumping up and down. In fact I think I felt a little looney. I started swinging our arms.

" What are you doing?." Otani asked furrowing his eyebrows.

I just smiled.

" I'm happy," I said still slightly swinging our hands.

I'm not so sure but I think I saw Otani smiled just slightly. I was happy! I wanted to tell everyone just how happy I was. Realizing what all this meant. Otani is my boyfriend. The thought seemed impossible a couple of minutes ago. I was so sure he was going to reject me. The raindrops started to slow down, into a small drizzle. I thought back to when I sadi the rain was a sign. It probablby is a sign. A sign that means today we'll end up together. I knew it. I knew it was a sign. I went in Otani car. Our hands separating. As soon as we got in Otani began the car. I lean back ont the seat. Remembering the feel of his lips on mine.

" Where do you want me to leave you?," The sound of Otani voice snapped me out of my memory.

" Uh..by the school it fine,'' I replied now thinking.

Wait...

We can't just start going out just like that. There's... stuff we have to solve first. The car stopped. I realize it was time for me to go, but for a moment both of us didn't speak. We just stood quiet.

" There's...things...we have to work out," I break the ice.

" Yeah...I know," Otani replied letting go of the steering wheel.

I was about to talk to when my phone rang. I picked it up.

" Hello?," I answer.

" Risa! I figured out you had a mission today, where are you? It's almost nine? Are you in trouble?," Chiharu panicked shrilled voice came from the phone.

" It's nine!," I gasped cheking on the clock on the car.

It was a quater until nine.

I HAD TO GO!

" I'll call you back," I urgently say as I hanged up.

I needed to go but ...I didn't want to go yet. I looked at Otani again. He was also looking back at me. Now what? We had to talk but my mission needed to be accomplished.

" We'll talk tomorrow," Otani suggested.

" In school? we can't talk. It'll be to suspicious," I replied while glancing at the window, fall of raindrops from outside.

" Well...we'll find a way Nakao and Nobu are always easily distracted by eachother to notice when we go away," Otani again suggested.

...well that's true...

" Tomorrow then...I'll meet you," I say my voice already sounding sad.

I didn't want to go...now.

Not now that we just started this...This urge to be with Otani just grew right now. It was time for me to leave. I had to get out now though because I knew that if I don't get ot now I won't ever come out. I open the door, just before saying bye. I leave the car. There was still a smiled on my face that I couldn't erase. I guess I must've looked weird walking to my headquaters with a smile on my face while it was still raining but again I didn't mind.

Suddenly I didn't mind anything at all.

**Code: O**

I drove away. The smell of her was still in my head. I could in a way still feel her when she was sitting across from me. Her voice now gone. My mind was still pretty confused. But that was only a minor feeling to what I really felt. This joyous feeling didn't want to escape me. I truly felt happy. I didn't expect myself to be so happy that Koizumi loved me. In face...I know I shouldn't. It's too late though, because I am. I drive towards my house when my own cell phone beeps. The ring tone is the same one that my agency uses. It was a call from AOPS. I hesitated on opening the phone. Somehow I didn't want to answer my phone. I snapped my phone open.

" Otani?," Imachio asked over the phone,.

" Yeah," I answered.

I wondered suddenly why I felt guilty.

" We need you to come to headquaters," he order.

" I'll be there in a sec," I replied trying to keep my voice under control.

I thought for a moment. What if they had been spying one us? What if they saw what happen only a couple minutes ago? Our kissing in the rain scene? I close my phone while shaking my head. No they couldn't've seen it. I drived to my headquaters.

-later

" Boss," I say just as I enter his office.

" Oh good you came quickly sit down, this won't take long," My boss sighed.

He had a smile on his face so I figured he hadn't realize anything yet. Imachio was behind me. Act cool. Nothing wrong. They don't know. I saw down.

" Why did you call me for?," I asked.

" Oh, we only wanted to know how your mission is going?," they both replied at the same time.

Act cool I reminded myself.

" She..she trust me," I say feeling the guilt hit my again.

" Really? She's begun to trust you...how interesting. Maybe she is as gullible as you said she was, so tell me what secrets has she spilled out?," My boss eagerly asked.

Well at least I won't leave to lie about this.

" None yet, I've only just gain her trust," I say forcing myself to sound believable.

Imachio came on the side of my boss. Have I told you before that Imachio has a way of sensing things. Right now he was giving me this look. I stare at my boss..

" She hasn't revealed anything?," he asked tentatively watching with curious eyes.

" No," I murmured still ignoring Imachio look.

My boss leaned back on his chair witha a sigh.

" I would of thought you had at least some information about her agency," he mumured.

" Not yet," was all I could reply.

" I see," he tapped his hands on the table.

" Has she not said what agency she's from?," he asked not giving up.

" No," I replied honestly.

That's something I have to solve as well. I don't know what agency she's from.

" How about you?," Imachio asked carefully

" Have you trust her? how deep is your bond to her?,"

" There is no bond," I lied.

Imachio narrowed his eyes at me. Though I trusted Imachio I didn't think telling him about Koizumi and me was the best idea.

" Well then. That's all we wanted to know you can go now Otani-kun,'' my boss dismissed me.

I slightly nod my head before I leave.

Not even looking back. I know I escaped from that right now but next time will be harder. They'll need information I won't escape from taht so easy. When I went out. The rain was only coming down in slow drops. One fell on the tip of my hands. Koizumi had said the rain was a sign, I wondered if that sign meant us. Jeez Koizumi...we are in for it. We are soo in for it.

**Code: R**

I walked out of my boss office with a smile still paced at my face.

" Risa you made it!," Chiharu gasped when she saw me.

" I made it," I smiled at her.

She gasped again. She must've been freaked out by my smile.

" Something..went...out of plan? or...what happened?," Chiharu asked still looking at me as if I were going to attack her.

" I'm just happy, My mission went great, perfect, amazing," I tell her grabbing both her hands and swinging them up and down.

Chiharu still looked freaked out.

" Don't worry about my mission Chiharu it went according to plan," I tell her as I let go.

" Why are you so happy Risa?," Chiharu asked looking at me curiously.

" It's because..I have-," I stopped myself from saying the rest.

I remembered something.

Would telling Chiharu be the right thing to do right now? She's still part of the agency.

" I have...I have...uh," I found myself saying without words.

Chiharu frowned.

" I have accomplish my mission that's why I'm happy," I ended up saying with a sheepish smile.

Chiharu hesitantly smiled back.

" I'm very glad for you Risa," she started smiling back.

" I'm very glad for myself too," I say my voice clearly showing that I was happy.

Why should I hide it? I guess you can imagine the strange look some people were giving me all the way home. Even Takato was giving me a stranger than usual look. My mom just shrugged and tried to ignore why I was so happy but I guess she gave up when I still had the same smile in my face.

" Risa...what's with your smile today? Did something happen," she asked.

I nodded but I didn't say anything. If I couldn't tell Chiharu I think it's safer not to tell my own family either. What will they think if they knew just who I have been working with? Who I fell in love with.

I went to bed early that day instead of playing video games. I just couldn't wait for tomorrow. I'll get to see him again. There's no reason why I can't be happy. Otani loves me and that's all that matters. What can go wrong now? well I just hope I don't jinx that.

" I'm leaving, bye," I hastily announce the next morning.

" Since when do you wake up this early to go to school?," Takato asked with this very seriously confused face.

" Since today," I grinned leaving.

I hurried to school. Feeling like I should skip around but I know that would only draw more attention to me. So I just go walking. I realize when I came to school that I was basically one of the only ones there. I had been too early. Yesterday I couldn't even sleep right. I just couldn't wait to see him. I guess I'm this excited because for the first time I have a boyfriend.

" Risa? Is that really you?," Nobu asked when she saw me.

" Hi Nobu," I greet with a smile.

Nobu glance at me as if I were a stranger.

" Are you okay? I mean...since when are you here early?," she asked me, talking as if she thought I were some freak on the street.

I just smiled. I looked around. I know Nobu boyfriend Nakao should be here soon. Which must mean Otani will be here soon.

" So what got you in this mood?," Nobu asked me still suspicious.

" Nothing," I reply

That wasn't the best reply to say at the moment but I had nothing else.

Nobu sighed,exasperated.

" Risa? Can you at least tell me that? I mean jeez I am your best friend, I know you, Why can't you just tell me why you are sooo happy about? I want to know," Nobu glare at me.

" It's nothing Nobu...I'm just happy," I say.

Nobu crossed her arms.

" If you think I'll believe that you are dead wrong," she stubbornly mumured.

" Nobu," I heard Nakao come by her side.

Nobu sighed and gave me a glare before she turned to Nakao with a loving expression in her face.

Yet again, It seems like I owe Nakao.

I instantly turned to see if I saw Otani. Only I didn't. I glance back at Nakao. It'll be to weird if I ask him where Otani was. That will just be more suspicious. Where was he anyway? I thought he got here basically with Nakao?

" You're early today," I heard his voice say from behind me.

I twirled around to see him. Happiness spreading across my face.

" Otani!," I stupidly blabbered outloud just about to put my arms around him in a hug.

Until I saw Otani warning glance back.

Oops.

I put my hands down.

" Idiot," I hear him whisper as he looked around.

I got carried away.

Nobu and Nakao attention came to us.

Double oops.

" I mean...you're late," I hear myself saying stupidly right after I did that whole almost hugging Otani thing.

" Yeah not like you haven't been late before," Otani replied.

Though right now we were trying to act it out. Our voices were kinda stiff and Nobu was still glaring at me. Stupid me. Nakao just seem to smile before paying his attention back to Nobu. When they finally looked away I turned slightly to Otani.

" I'm sorry...," I say.

" We'll have to talk away from them," Otani replied pretending to be staring at something in the left but I guess I knew he wanted to stare back at me.

" How?," I asked.

Otani shrugged.

So we waited...when we went in class and sat there...waiting for just the moment to talk. More than once our eyes met and I had to remind myself to not stare to much at him. Some of our classmates were really attentive. Even Mr. Kong would look at us once in a while. Then he would smile. Okay, something is fishy with Mr. Kong. This teacher. At day Otani and me tried to find the moment to talk but we couldn't. Someone would pop up. During lunch I thought that be the perfect time to talk but once we met in the hall. Nobu came into the hall. Which made me say some random excuse that I left my wallet at the classroom while Otani said some lame excuse that he was looking for someone.

Damn!

If we can't even have a moment of alone talk how are we going to talk? We had to talk. In secret when no one can see us. How are we to do that when I can't even get Otani to be alone with me before someone appears. It was getting late now and Otani and I haven't even talked since this morning. I guess..We always will have to be cautious of who is watching us. I was walking back to class after lunch when Otani abruptly bump into me.

" Move it Amazon," he told me before he left.

What? I was about to yell something back when I felt a paper in my hands. I curiously looked at the paper. I open the piece of paper.

_Meet me at the Gym storage room after school_

Oh! Storage room? Otani was actually brillant to do that. I crummble the piece of paper back before putting it in my pocket. Acting as if nothing happen. The rest of the day I just waited for the clock to signal 3:00. The end of the school day. It seemed like it was taking forever! Until finally the time came. I try not to look hasty as the bell rang for the final hour.

" Hey Risa want to go to the mall?," Nobu asked me before I left.

" Mall?,"

" Yeah, It's friday remember so we have to go somewhere today for fun," Nobu smiled now.

" Er...I can't," I say.

" Why not?," she asked back to glaring.

" I have...to...help at home," I excused.

" Fine..then Miss. I'm so busy for eveything doesn't tell her best friend I'll just take Chiharu," she muttered before walking over to Chiharu.

I make sure no one is looking at me before I go off to the storage room. I keep glancing behind me just incase someone wanted to pop up on me or if someone was fallowing me. I went to the gym. I check one more time behind me before going in the storage room was dark and full of balls everywhere. I didn't see Otani straight away not until later when he popped behind me.

" Hey," he said suddenly.

" Would you stop doing that!," I say after he scared me.

Otani just grin slightly. I was smiling too. In fact all the happiness came to me at that moment so I hugged him again catching him off guard.

" Ack! Hey! ," I heard him.

" Okay then I guess we have to talk now," I say as I let go of him.

" Yeah," Otani face became serious now.

I sat down on the floor since there was no chairs around or anything.

How should we begin this? How should we start this _talk_? All day we were looking forward to this talk and now...we can't even seem to start it.

" Koizumi...," I hear Otani start" You love me right...and I feel the same for you...but you do know what that means right?."

I nod.

" It means...that..that...were in danger," I replied knowing it was true.

We are in danger now.

**Code: O**

She's right. We are in danger.

" Not just that though...we are in danger of everything," I say looking at her now.

She was looking at me. What I saw in her eyes was what my agency wanted from her. Her trust. I saw her trust reflect in her eyes at me.

" You are from a different agency than me...it's forbidden to love someone from another agency, it's strict to love anyone at all when you are in a agency but loving someone from another agency is the worst enemy or every agency," I say now not meeting her gaze.

If my agency only knew what happent to the mission I was assign. What I thought would never happen again.

" Our agencies will try kill one another or one of us...probably both," She said her gaze also going down.

It's so ironic how we both know just what will happen to us if we were discovered. But we still are here talking. Instead of trying to kill eachother here we are talking.

" They might kill our families too," I also say matter of factly.

With that Koizumi face seemed to change.

" Our loves ones will be in danger," she said in a tone that sounded quite sad.

'' The Agencies will probably go to war with eachother...all because of us," I think about it for a moment.

It could happen. All that could happen if our agencies found out. If we continue this. Who really knows what will happen to us. To us, to our families, to everyone we cared about. It's dangerous. Koizumi didn't speak for a moment. Neither did I. We are risking so much right now by being together. If only they knew.

" I didn't mean...to fall in love with you," she said now looking up at me.

I looked back at Koizumi. Even with all this realization I can't come to say that we shouldn't do this. We shouldn't be here. My eyes locked with Koizumi.

" No...I don't think either of us planned that out," I for one know that I didn't plan this out.

I didn't even saw it coming. Me falling in love with her. That would sound crazy if someone would of told me that before. I wouldn't have thought it possible. Not to mention I never imagined to have a girlfriend who was taller than me.

" Then...what do we do?...We can't really be together but we can't just separate," Koizumi voice shifted to panicked.

She lean closer to me.

" What are we going to do? If we love eachother...but every moment we spend together will be watched and every moment we spend together we have to be careful...because if not they agencies will find out and that will be the end of us," Koizumi continue to say her voice sounded sad and pleading.

I looked back at her but no words come out. Being together...will be risky really really dangerously risky. What will we do? What can we do?

" We have to decide on something...either we don't do what we are doing now or continue to do it knowing that someone may catch us, are you going to make me go away?," she asked me her face coming way closer now.

Dangerously close. My mind was already coming up with it's weird reactions that happen when she gets close to me. What will I do? We. She still had the same look in her face. The one that told me she trusted me to protect her. That told me she loved me. My eyes glued to her face and I notice something.

I don't ever wish to be staring at someone else but her. I couldn't let her go. No matter how much I'll be risking by loving her. I just couldn't bring myself to step out of her life. I sighed before leaning closer to her as well

" It'll be our secret," I tell her " No one else has to know. We'll have to be extra careful. We can't tell no one Koizumi. For our safety and for the safety of everyone we love. We have to try to be secretive, it'll be our secret."

As I say this I notice Koizumi eyes expand and they started shinning. She must know what this mean now...well have to love eachother in secret.

Apart from the world.

" That means...we are going out rigth now right...in secret," she started to smile again.

How I wish that smile didn't react so much to my hearstrings. She had been smiling at me all day mostly and I just can't take her smile out of my head. Once I start thinking about her smile I immediately think of her lips. Which is the weakest point for me now. Her own lips which rigth now where so close to mine. I can't help but smile back.

" Yeah, It'll be our secret no one else has to know," I say just as I lean over her.

Our faces brushing each other.

" I'll keep this secret," Koizumi said just as she leaned in to kiss me.

I lips curled in a smile as I kissed her back. Yeah..I guess that makes it our secret now. A secret only we can share.

Our own little secret

Our moment got ruin when Koizumi phone rang and we knew it was her agency. She pulled apart. Reading her message.

SHe looked up at me.

I sighed.

" We have a mission?," I asked her.

" Yeah," she said grudgily.

Before we go though, I kissed her again. Because suddenly I felt like the world could wait a couple a seconds.

**~~~~Well I tried to make it good at the end? 0-0 wonder if it worked. Haha thank you for reading XD okay one last chapter ( part) left before we go into the M section XD and in the M section...er...let me think I think it will be 20 chapters..or atleast I'll try making it 20 chapters. XD Okay well see you soon. I don't think I'll type this story tomorrow because haha I need to catch up with my other one. XP. I make them wait longer than you guys so yeah. I hope to catch you soon XD. Thanks to the fallowing people**

**Omjeeztrinahere-thank you I am forgiven XD yay!**

**Naara-no-tamari-haha XD heehee XD muchas gracias**

**Mignon- XDthanks **

**animeluver3460- your lovecom note will become famous some day =P**

**OTANIxRISA3- I meant to tell you thanks before but I sort of forgot XD haha love you name by the way XD. **

**and of course Andiee XD haha that's the first time I use your name here XD but yeah. XD thank you XD I can never say thank you enough. XD**

**Please Review **

**Catch you soon XD. **


	31. Secrets part 2

**Um...well er..hey! what's up...yes yes I know I took a while to type this too! XS I am trying to catch up I really am but I am getting so behind in all my stories it's making me mad that I am getting behind in everything. So sorry. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter...XD Last teen chapter soooo sad...I am going to missed seeing Love Thy Enemy pop up whenever I go to Lovely Complex Fanfiction now I have to click M and go to see my story +( well anywho..yet again.**

**ENJOY! ENJOY! ENJOY!**

**Song Played: Secrets by One Republic**

Chapter 13. Secrets part 2

**Code: R**

Again.

I felt like staying here. In this small storage room. I can't believed I had to get a mission at this moment! It's completely unfair! What makes this even more unfair is the fact that all day I was looking forward to this talk that we just had and now I have a stupid mission I have to do again. Ugh! Can't they leave me alone for just a minute or two before charging me with another mission to do? I remembered about my mission. Hard mission probably. Though in the message my boss said I had to go to headquaters to get my mission. I wonder what type of mission does he want me to do now. I look at Otani who a moment ago was just kissing me now he's waiting for me to tell him our mission. I sighed again. So unfair! I keep thinking.

" You've been sighing for about a minutes now Koizumi, what's the mission tell me already,'' Otani said annoyed by the sigh.

That made me smile again. In fact I think today is the one day when I don't care how much I smile. I'm still happy. Even more happy that Otani is still my boyfriend. It's still hard to believe that I like him way too much. My own suppose to be enemy. Well that's all according to my agency. I realized that I have to be discreet. I have to be careful if not..I just don't want to think what will happen to not just us but everyone around us even Nobu could end up hurt though she knows nothing about both our agencies. Our friends could get hurt. It's funny that even now knowing that we are getting ourselves into a huge mess we still don't care. We still just want to be here and we probably would've stayed here if it wasn't for my agency who ruined everything!

Totally killed it.

" I need to go to headquaters to get my mission,'' I tell Otani with yet another sigh.

I was so keen to our moment alone. Now I have to face another life death situation with a bunch of tough mean guys, difficult entry, and obviously the involvement of guns. I guess I should get use to it. I stand up knowing that I am wasting time.

" I'll go out here first, meet me back at the school I'll come back here and I'll tell you my mission. Deal?," I say straightening up.

Otani nodded.

I look at him one more time before I head my headquater. Secret. Our love will be a secret and as much as I want to tell the world of just how happy I am. I have to keep it hidden. From everyone. I still wanted to skip around but after thinking it twice. Skipping will just be more suspicious. Since I am so tall it makes it even more noticable. I have to pretend like everything's normal even though inside of me I feel like I'm going to explode with feelings of happiness. Well...I should be happy but I have to be careful. I can't count my chickens before they hatch. Everything can change. When I got there I bump into that boy who was the same height as Otani or about.

" Koizumi-san," he smiled when he saw me.

He had a cute smile.

" Hello Kohori," I greeted remembering his name from before.

Kohori still smiled and he seemed like he wanted to tell me something more but couldn't find the words.

" So..how's the kms coming along?," I decided to ask.

" It's almost fix, It's actually really easy I only have to connect the chips with each other,'' he said.

His voice coming out very excited.

I smiled again.

" I still owe you though...thank you so much," I profusely say.

Kohori just nodded before looking at his watch.

" Oh crap! I have to go now Koizumi-san but I hope I can talk to you soon," he looked sad for a moment like he truly felt sad that he had to stop talking to me at the moment.

"Yeah I hope I talk to you soon as well," I replied honestly.

That made him smile again before he left. As he left I wondered such how old that Kohori person was. He looked about my age but I think he is . I came to the secretary. She only just smiled before telling me to head in. I erased my happiness and my glad face when I enter his office. I walked clumsily in front of him.

" Boss," I say not glancing up.

" I have a special mission for you Koizumi-san," he said.

His voice like always sounding husky. Special mission? I felt an alarm go in me. What kind of special misson is he talking about?

" Special Mission?," I asked anyways.

" I thought for a moment. I've been quite mean to you lately haven't I? giving you all those hard mission, well darling this mission I'm about to give you should be quite easy. You have 3 days to complete it so take your time, of course that's not meant literal but it's a figure of speech,'' my boss chuckled. I was force to make a small laugh back.

" So this is your mission, I need you to find out where the packages from this location are coming from,'' he handed me a piece of paper with the location.

I waited for him to tell the rest of the mission but I kept quiet. There had to be more to the mission. It couldn't be this easy.

" Uh..what else do I have to do?," I asked carefully.

'' That's it...find the location of their shipping and report it back here,'' he simply said.

" Naw-ah For Real!," I couldn't help saying outloud.

For a slight moment I thought my boss was going to be mad at me for the sudden outburst but he kept this crook face on.

" It's an easy one for completing your missions Koizumi-san and a little grattitude from your dad which I hope he's doing better," he told me while still having this weird gleam in his eyes.

" He is," I lied.

My dads the same. In coma basically. Only the doctors ( with the acception of money) let him stay at home with us.

" Good," he replied looking as if he was enjoying something...like a private joke.

?

" Thank you Senpai," I say before stepping out and leaving.

I have an easy mission...the smile appeared back in my face. I can't see how this day could get any better.

**Code: O**

I waited a while before heading out of the storage room. When I came out of school Nakao was waiting for me outside.

" So..how's it going?," he asked when I stop right in front of him.

" Fine," I replied.

" Yeah...so what was that thing with Risa this morning?," he got straight to the point.

" I don't know what you are talking about," I reply nonchalant.

" I bet you do, This morning when she saw you she was about to hug you wasn't she? I noticed," Nakao had the smirk of his spreading over his face.

This dude never changes does he

" Look stop it with your ideas it's never going to happen," I continue to lie.

Nakao just shrugged.

" If you say so...anyway I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to the park for a basketball game," he asked me.

" Er...uh...I can't I have a mission,"

" Really? But I thought you said your mission was to make Risa trust you?," Nakao frowned.

Crap. I forgot I told him that.

" Well..uh..I have to complete other missions as well," I say sounding pretty lame.

Nakao looked skeptical but shrugged again.

" Okay sure whatever," he says walking away now " See you tomorrow then."

I sighed relieved and waited for Koizumi to arrive. She got there a long couple of minutes after Nakao left. I notice that I smiled when I saw her. Koizumi. She seemed a little too happy though. She came to me and her smile widen. I've never seen her smile so much.

" Otani...let's go," she said with a happy voice.

This is also the first time I see her so excited about a mission.

" Where?," I asked confused.

She hasn't even told me her mission.

She handed me a slip of paper.

" There. Come on, you're car is that one right?," before I even get a chance to look at the address she grab my hand and was already pulling me to my car.

But wait?

What's the hurry? I mean what's the mission anyway?

-( a moment later)-

" So..the only thing we have to know is where the boxes inside of that place are being shipped from?," I asked seeing that it was an old hinata building.

" I guess so," Koziumi murmured glancing at the paper and back at the building.

" Should we just go in?," she asked me after we both saw that it was the location. I thought for a moment. There were people in there but they were standing basically all outside, looking at their wrist, than waiting. Koizumi seemed unpatient she was about to open the car door.

" Wait...," I stopped her.

" I think it's better if we wait," I tell her.

" Wait for what?," She looked at me puzzled.

" Those guys are waiting for something, most probably the packages so we might as well wait for the packages then we can go," I explained.

Koizumi frowned.

" but we don't know how long that will take," she complained.

" Idiot. If we go now they'll notice us more," I know she's my girlfriend now ( secret girlfriend) but somehow I couldn't help saying idiot at the moment.

" Fine...we'll wait," she leaned back on the seat.

I didn't expect it to last so long only a couple of mitnutes but it took hours. It started getting dark and Koizumi seemed like she was going to fall asleep or she was already asleep. I was getting bored as well, I'm about to say screw this let's go when the truck arrived. I sat up to get a better look and I wake the almost asleep Koizumi.

" The trucks are here let's go," I tell her.

She rubbed her eyes.

" It's here?," she sat up.

I wasn't sure if I was going to need a gun or not...so I decided to bring it just incase. We got near enough to the building to see the people unpacking the boxes and bringing them inside. They talked for a moment outside I looked from the window and notice that no one else was inside and only the boxes layed there.

" Otani...," Koizumi suddenly mentioned.

I turned to her.

She was standing a couple meters away. Her hands on a door.

" It's opened...we can go in and check before they stop talking," she suggested already getting in.

Leaving me no choice but to fallow her. The guys were busy talking so all we had to do is get in and get out and mission accomplish. There were a number of boxes there. On top there was a square type second floor with an opening in the middle. This place still looked old though.

" This place is old," I comment looking around.

" It's probably out of the business,'' Koizumi said while searching on the boxes.

I help her. Looking at the boxes to find their shipping address. I didn't notice when I heard a doors lock. Not until I heard footsteps.

" Koizumi," I warned her that someone was coming.

We both sink down the floor. I hear someone approaching.

" Make sure you lock and turned off the lights," I hear someone call.

" Sure," the one approaching close to us said.

The lights suddenly went black. Oh great. Koizumi and I both say there in the darkness a minute until we heard the truck drive away. Koizumi got up and walked to the door we came from while I walked to the other door.

" It's lock," we both say at the same time as we try opening the door. I tried again. Twisting the knob but it didn't work it was locked. I move to the windows. For some reason I couldn't open them either. It seeemed to be jammed and glued down. How could this happen? I went up the stairs to check ont he windows up there but still nothing. Everything was closed together. I went back down the stairs. Koizumi met my eyes and on thought was spread out for both of us.

" We're stuck,"

**Code : R**

Stuck. Here. He didn't have to say it. Both of us knew we were stuck here. In this place. I don't exactly know why I had this nervous feeling overcome me. I couldn't see Otani well in this dark but I knew where he was. I looked at the light switch. If I turned it on anybody walking through would know somone is in here. We had to get out.

" Um..have you tried the emergency exits?," I asked him.

" Yeah..there's two one upstairs and one down stairs I tried them both it didn't work both are still locked," he replied.

I made an attempt to opening the door knob again. I search for the pin in my hair but remember that this morning I had taken it out and left it at home. Otani as always in situations like this was right. Were stuck. Just the thought of being stuck here together alone send my heart racing suddenly. I could feel my cheeks unexpectingly color in the darkness. What was I thinking? That's nonsense. Again. I am glad that we are here in the dark so it could hide my blush. I take out my phone and use the light as a flashlight pointing it at the boxes. Well atleast now that we are here we might as well find out were they are shipping it from. I start reading the labels on the boxes when Otani spoke behind me.

" Have you found it?," he asked.

He scared the hell out of me. I dropped my phone.

" I'll get it," Otani said right when I reach down to get it myself.

Our head bumping into each other.

It might of been just me but the way Otani face felt close to mine seem much more warmer than before. Much more inviting. I abruptly pulled back because now I realize what is happening. I am having weird feeling mix with thoughts of just Otani and me alone...I'm alone...with him in the dark ...ALONE! I suddenly start to shake my head. Ack! Can't be thinking this.

Otani frowned.

" What's wrong with you?," he asked.

I shook myself out of the thoughts that came to my head.

" Nothing," I lied focusing again on the box.

The blush was still on my face. After scanning through the labels I found it. The shipping area.

" It's right here," I tell Otani whose presense I can sense really close.

" Do you have a pen," Otani asked me.

I remembered I did have a pen...but I left it on Otani's car. The only thing I brought with me was 3 knifes and 1 bomb. I didn't think I'll need much for the mission. I just use the flash on the camera and took a picture of the addressed. I save the picture and glance back at Otani.

" Should we try to get out of here?," I asked.

" How? The windows are close, the doors are locked...we can't break a window they'll know somebody got in and may change their shipping address," Otani said.

" You are quite smart aren't you?," I frowned.

That made Otani grin.

" Not really I just think of the possiblities,'' he said but I could tell he enjoyed that smart comment ," Either way we are stuck here until they unlock the doors."

I sink down into the floor and lean back on the boxes as I sit down. Stuck...we...are stuck here... I set my phone down. Otani sat next to me which only made me feel a little more nervous. Calm down Risa! I tell myself. Nothing is going to happen like that anyway I mean I'm probably the only one thinking this. I stayed quiet waiting for Otani to speak but he didn't. The light of my phone faded away and we were left in darkness. The well known awkward feeling came back. I hated this awkward atmosphere I had to say something. Hadn't I been wanting this alone time all day? Hadn't I been so anxious to be with Otani before and now look I'm wasting my time. Our time. Who knows when we'll actually have the moment to be alone again since we have to keep it a secret. Right now we aren't even in danger. I have 3 days to complete my mission. This is the perfect time to say whatever we need to tell each other. I looked at Otani.

" Can I ask you something," I asked Otani.

" Sure, I guess it's not like we can do much in this place," he replied.

" How long have you been an agent?," I asked the question that had bugged me for a while.

Otani frowned as if he didn't expect that question. Then he sighed before answering.

" Not long. About a year," he replied.

" Did you want to join the agency?," I ask yet another question.

" Yes,'' He said.

What?

" Yes! You wanted to join?," I gasped.

How could he want to join this? I take back the smart comment, he's a total idiot.

" Well sort of...yeah," Otani shrugged.

" That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," I still gasped but I was also yelling.

" It's not...how about you then? Did you want to join?," he asked me annoyed now.

Though I am pretty sure it's obvious that I didn't want to join I still took a while to reply because I remember suddenly the reason why I joined.

"...No," I say quietly.

Otani scrunch his eyebrows and gaze at me in a quizzing look noticing how my mood change.

" Koizumi...what happen? Why did you join?," he asked me his voice serious now.

I sighed as I felt the secret I kept being spilled out.

**Code: O**

I had been wanting to know why she joined from the beginning but she never told me and I never asked before until now. I really wanted to know the reason why? The reason she would have for joining this when she doesn't do too good with weapons. I saw as her face felt apart when I asked her. Even in the darkness I could still see her. I heard her sigh before she started tracing a circle on the floor as she spoke.

" I didn't want to join, I never did. The only reason why I joined was because of my dad,"

Her dad?

" I guess you can consider that I was about normal ,exept for my height of course, but my lfe was basically normal. I didn't know my dad was an agent until it happen. He got shot one day. they call my mom, my agency did. They took him to the hospital. That's when they told me what happen to him, what he was. My dad had multiple shots. We had to pay for the treatment they were giving him but we ran out of money. In fact we did run out of money. They agency my dad worked for found out that we were running out of money and they came to us. They told us that if my brother and I joined the agency would provide us with money and my dad would be protected," she stopped for a moment and sighed a long heavy sigh " I thought it was going to be like in the movies you know, like they would just punch the bad guys and they would be easily defeated. I thought it was going to be easy...," she trailed off.

Puttting her arms around her knees. I felt like coming closer to her. To comfort her. I was going to but she continue her story so I decided to listen more. I didn't know what to say though. I wanted to tell her something.

" That all change when I got my first mission...we went against another agency but we had professional spies with us-,"

" Wait...we?," I asked interrupting her.

" My brother and I," she replied before continuing,"- Well we were there some dude handed me a huge gun and I couldn't hold it quite right, that's probably when I notice something was wrong, That it wasn't going to be all fun like I thought it might be. I've never holded a gun before that was my first time, they told us to kill as many as we could before they kill us. I freaked out. But I saw it all in front of me. Mostly the professional spies were doing all the work I just watched and stood frozen. Takato, my brother, tried to help me but he was in the other side. There was a man who spotted me. He raised his gun to my face. I was stupid at the moment. Parilized. I couldn't even move away. I just stared back at him. There were people from my agency telling me to shoot him but I just couldn't. I guess he had pity on me because he lower his gun and just at that moment someone from my agency shot him. He died in front of me. His eyes were at mine when he died.," she stopped talking and I notice there were tears in her eyes.

Without a second thought I reach for her hand, holding it. I understood then. I understood why she was afraid to hold a gun...to shoot it at someone When she said all that I don't know why but I could picture it. All. Her...her agency fighting against another agency. I didn't know what to say either...I didn't think she join because of that. All this time I thought she joined for some other reason...not that exactly. A guy died in front of her probably because he had pity on her and her agency killed him. I understood now. As I saw small tears escape from her eyes. I felt like I should say something as well. That story reminded me of my uncle for some reason.

" My...My uncle go shot, he died that's why I joined to begin with...he was a good friend too, I always looked up to him and he died because another different agency killed him," I confessed now.

" You're uncle died? He was...murder," she gasped again.

I nod.

" Yeah..I decided to join because of him and to take some revenge for the agency...though I don't know if that'll ever happen, I knew my uncle was a spy he told me before and I told him a long time ago, when I was a kid that'd I'd joined. Of course that was years ago and my ideas of what I wanted to be changed. When he died I figured that one of the things I should do is keep that promise and with the money the agency will give me I could save up to become part of what I really want to be," I told her.

Feeling like a weight drifted off of me. I never told anybody else about that. I never explained to someone else exactly why I joined AOPS. I somehow felt free of something as well.

" Well then, I guess you are not as dumb as I thought about joining the agency," I could feel Koizumi slightly smiled probably trying to cheer the mood.

" Wait. I thought you said I was smart?," I protested hating that people think I am dumb or something.

So I get a couple of F in my scores who doesn't?

" Can I ask you something else?," she instead asked back.

" What?,"

" My friend Chiharu, when you saw her you called her Kanzaki...why?," she glance back at me with a serious looked.

...Kanzaki.

I remembered when I called her friend Kanzaki now. I looked at the ceiling when I spoke.

" She is my ex," I say.

Koizumi started choking though there was nothing in her mouth.

'" Chiharu is you EX!," she gasped in a loud voice that vibrated around the room.

" No. I meant Kanzaki is. She is my ex-girlfriend but she looked like Chiharu,"

" What...happen to your ex?," she asked I could read Koizumi expression though she probably thought I still had a thing for Kanzaki.

I take a while to answer her though because the memory of Kanzaki break up came to my head...

" She...broke up with me,"- I leaned my head back on the boxes-" She told me there was someone else and she...broke up with me."

Whenever I use to say that I always felt the depression I felt when she broke up with me but now I felt relieved again. It didn't hurt anymore. In fact I thought her minor now. I wondered if it was because I finally admitted all this or just because of Koizumi.

" Did ...did you love her?," Koizumi asked her face clearly showing her feeling.

I found that funny. I whacked Koizumi head.

" Idiot...I don't think I loved her...I guess it was just a crush," I shrugged a playful smiled appeared in my face as I saw Koizumi face lighten up again after she rubbed her head where I whacked her.

" Well..I've never had a boyfriend before so I can't tell you if I ever been in a relationship until right now,"

"What about that Haruka guy though, Aren't you the love of his life. Didn't you ever had like a crush one him?," I asked her.

She shook her head and laughed.

" No. Though he's change in appearance now I never really had a feeling for him," she smiled again.

Hmm...well that's good then. I didn't want to worry about that tall pain either.

" Do you want to know a secret?," Koizumi suddenly said in a whisper.

I curiously glance at her and nod.

" You remember the first time you kissed me, back at that one building," she asked me her smile spreading more.

I nodded though I had no idea what secret she meant by that.

" The place blew up, I rescue you that day but you were quite heavy you know for a small person you kinda weighed a lot. So it was hard to carry you and rescue you," she grinned as she said this staring past me like she was remembering.

" You were the one who saved me?," My mouth hanged open for a slight moment.

I have a flashback of that day. Remembering that I had bump my head.

"...When I woke up I had this bump on my head? How did that happen?," I asked her.

" Oh...That," Koizumi suddenly bursted out laughing.

?

?

" _That_ what?," I asked curiously staring at her.

" Well..the thing is...I dropped you," She continue to laugh as she said this.

" You what! Dropped me!,'' I yelled.

No wonder my head hurt.

" Where. How far?," I asked.

" Um. By the window. It was from the window to the bush. Sorry, I had to drop you to get out," she moved back from me.

I automatically touch my head, feeling the pain again. Ow.

" So there's my secret," she laughed again. I put my hand down and stare at her.

Seeing as her hair fell on the side of her face. Her eyes were visible even in this darkness. Also, for some crazy reason her hand feels warmer at the moment. Almost fiery.

" Then...I also have a secret to tell you," I turned to face her.

" What?," she asked intently.

" That day when I knocked you down near the cascade..-," I start to say when she interuppted.

" You mean when I kissed you and you darted me?," she inquired.

Why does everything remind her of a kiss?

" Uh...yeah...well after that these two guys found us and they did this game. They were going to throw you down the cascade and they told me I could decide going in to save you or run away and leave you to die. So they threw you down and...I decided to go save you,-" the memory comes backt ot me,"- I jumped after you...and I pulled you out of the cascade."

Koizumi glance change she looked both shocked and amazed.

" You went in after me?," she gasped her hand flying to her mouth.

I nodded.

" You wouldn't be here if I hadn't," If I hadn't jumped in after her.

She wouldn't be here with me. She wouldn't even be my " secret" girlfriend. If I hadn't saved her. I wouldn't be here with her right now. She wouldn't be with me.

" I wouldn't have left you either if it was you who went down the cascade," Koizumi said honestly.

" Yeah, I think we both would of died if I was the one who was dropped down the cascade like you," I laughed.

" I could of! I am not that of a failure!," Koizumi frowned before a smile played at her lips again.

That smile was making the heardstrings in me to keep pulling without really much control. I felt myself wanted to get near her at the moment and I didn't know why exactly. I just had this gravitational pull pulling me closer to her.

" You know what I feel like telling you all my secrets," Koizumi suddenly said.

I felt that way to. Like the secret chest I had that just been discover I wanted to tell her everything.

" Tell me," I say honestly-," If you tell me yours I will tell you mine."

" Okay, Deal-," and she began telling me all about her.

From her middle school years to now. She told me all the details of her missions before I helped her. She told me all the places she accidently blew up. I told her mine. I told her I wanted to become a teacher one day ( she laughed at this) but when I asked her what she wanted to become she said she didn't know so I laughed back at her. I told her that I had played basketball in my middle school years and I was even captian ( she laughed harder at this). She told me she loved playing video games, Her brother was a better agent than her and even was close to the professional spies. She told me she liked designing clothes and that she was always the tall one in her class. I told her I was always considered the shortest person in my class as well. We both admitted that we loved Umibozu and I even asked her if she's been to any of the concerts and she replied with a delirious nod. I told her that the first time I handle a gun I accidently shot it at a window of a company and I had to pay for the damage. I told her that I am the only one in my family who is an agent. My dad is busy working around the world so he doesn't know much about what I am into. I told her everything about me. All I could find I started telling her and she began telling me more about her. I don't know how long we were talking but I notice that we didn't care. We were laughing and teasing eachother. I didn't even realize just how much information I was giving her. Until she said.

" You know something else...I trust you,"

That's when I realize. She had given me too much information. I know more about her now. What my mission was has just been completed she trusted me...I felt guilty again. I had done it. I had made her trust me and now...now she told me to much information. I froze and sat still not knowing how to reply to that. Even though I was glad that she trusted me because I trusted her as well. Koizumi sighed before she did something I didn't exactly expect her to do she came closer to me and put her head down at my shoulder.

" and...I am very glad you came that day in the Bank. I am very glad I met you and that you came to help me when I was stuck in the dark and I am glad that you saved me. I am glad that you are my boyfriend even if it's all secret...I am glad at who you are and even if you are from another agency. I'm happy that you are here with me now," she said as she leaned closer to me.

Immediately I felt the need to hold her closer. To bring her closer. Though I still felt guilty. I push the feeling aside and knew that I felt the same way about her.

" I know," I replied simply though because words like what she just said never come easy with me.

" Oh! But there's one more secret in which I haven't told you...My Agency," she began to say but I stopped.

" It doesn't matter what agency you are from I don't care Koizumi. I only care for you...," I notice my face becomes red as I said this.

I didn't want her to tell me that secret. I knew that that was what my agency wanted and I wasn't going to let my agency have it. If she told me what agency she is from my agency will know everything about her. They will track her down. Capture her more. Her agency I don't have to know because it really doesn't matter. She could be from any agency it wouldn't change the fact that I can't take her our of my mind or my heart. She establishing in my heart and I want to keep it there. Nobody not even her agency or mine should get in between us. Suddenly I do pull her closer. I don't want the agencies to get in between us. I don't want to obey my agency anymore at this moment. I only wanted her. So I kissed her. The guiltiness slowly drifting away as the taste of her enters my mouth and I am found lost in her and losing my self-control.

**Code: R**

That was a suprising kiss right there. I didn't expect him to kiss me all of sudden like that after he just said that. I notice he blushed though. Maybe it was because my eyes got use to the darkness. I kissed him back. The nervousness slowly disappearing along with everything else. The world around us becoming small. He continue to kiss me and I kiss him back. We didn't stop right away and at that moment I guess we knew we weren't going to be able to separate that easy anymore. We wouldn't be able to stop.

**~~~~ That was the shortest Code: R ever! Well there you have it...last chapter in teen section. Next chapter is the M scene and chapter so please go looking for it XD anyways THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS ROCK!. Even though no matter what you guys say I don't know why I can't see it...=( I am not that good of a writer I am very suckish XC but I guess if you guys like it and THANK YOU! XD That means A LOT TO ME! XD Oh one other thing Merry Very Late Past Chirstmas XD Thanks for telling me that too XD I hope you had a happy chirstmas too XD and HAPPY NEW YEARS AS WELL XD I hope to catch you soon...XD Very soon. **

**PLEASE REVIEW XXD and THANK YOU **


	32. Frenzy Fire

**Jello! XD Haha well here it is the first M chapter. I had this chapter done before but I had to have an assistant helping write this so I had to wait for her approval ( wink wink) Lol. This is the first time I write in M so I have no idea how this will turned out exactly. =S...well since I have no idea how this will turned out in the end I am going to say right now thanks for reading and Please Review **

**I hope you Enjoy! XDDD**

**Song Played: Start the Fire by Ryan Starr**

Chapter. 14 Frenzy Fire

**Code: R**

I let him continue kissing me. Noticing that the moment his lips connected with mine my own wanted to come against him. My brain must have combusted for a moment. The butterflies in my stomach bursted, wanting to get out. To release themselves. The tingle grew in me. Turning electifying until I felt more fiery instead. I slightly pulled apart to catch my breath. I never thought kissing could take so much air out of me. I was clearly gasping for air now. My face was still pressed beside Otani own face. His raggged breathing I felt on my cheeks. There was something about this kiss got me thinking for a small moment. I have never felt this fiery feeling before. I put my arms around Otani just as Otani's hands slided to my waist. Our breathing was caught in short gasps. Our foreheads were touching. Brushing with each other. The temperature much warmer, rising. I notice something was wrong with me. The fiery feeling didn't want to stop. It only grew. I started feeling like I should get warmer much warmer and I could immediately sense the radiating heat from Otani. There was something I couldn't describe when I felt that. I almost felt desperate. Wanting. We started shifting in positition. Otani lips came close to mine again. My breathing wasn't back to normal quite yet when his lips enclosed mine. Otani lips pressed harder on mine suddenly. Breaking the normal soft kisses the he was giving me. The only thing I could do was kiss him harder. More passionately. My hands locking behind his neck. When my kisses became harder on him, his became harder. My head was moving from side to side as I kissed him. Maybe it was him or maybe it was me but our tongues got entangled. Which just made the kissing even better as our tongues played with eachother. I enjoyed that. In fact I am enjoying all this but I still wanted more. There was some ravenous hunger I felt. Otani must have felt the same thing. His grip on my waist got stronger and he pulled me to him more. Closer. I don't know what was wrong with me. I pulled myself over him practically. My hormones getting the best of me because I was the one kissing him harder now. I think he froze for a moment before he started kissing me back. I couldn't stop myself at the moment.

Delirious.

I just couldn't help it when Otani kisses were making my head explode into my own personal fireworks. I felt like savoring every kiss that he gave me. Our lips were parting, connecting, pulling apart for not even a minute before repeating the cycle again. Something that sounded like a groan came from inside of Otani when on of my hands spiraled in his neck and the other stood by his chest. His hand reach for my own chest. His hand tingled at my chest as he slided it down. That was all it took. I couldn't just go away anymore. When he reached for my jacket's button I knew that if I wanted this was the time to stop before we got too far. But as his lips still made my lips burned with a unique strange fire. His hand tingling even when I knew something is in between us still. I didn't fell like objecting. Call me insane, call me stupid for not having enough self-control. All I knew is there's no point stopping this. Together I wanted to create fire and the only person it felt right for it was Otani. There's no one who'll make me feel like the way Otani does. I didn't care how far we went tonight and as his kissed deepen I finally lost most of my self-control.

**Code: O**  
She was driving me crazy, absolutely crazy! My stimulation was going nuts. Especially when she came closer to me. I guess my mind was going out of control as well. There was an emotion, sense, inside of me that felt like hunger. I wanted more of her. I know I shouldn't be thinking this right now but dammit I couldn't help it. Not with her provoking me in a way. I had to pulled apart to let us breathe or else we would suffocate. Koizumi breathing was ragged. I guess mine was too but I didn't want to disconnect my lips from her skin. They stayed at the side of her jaw.

" Otani," she breathed.

I notice my breathing calming but not the hunger I suddenly felt for her. One of my hands was at the first button of her jacket. Her lips were merely tracing over my face. The groan escaped me now. An involuntary groan that I knew she heard. My eyes met with hers then they wondered lower. Stopping at her lips. I kissed her again. This time when our lips connected I took control. Because her lips tasted better than any ice cream of dessert or any food that I have ever eaten and somehow my body yearn for that. Extremely. I came on top of her as I slowly felt her sink down completely. Her legs spreading, making it me be right on top of her. The fire between us grew. This desperation was just to hard to resist. With her sweet taste I just couldn't help the next move. I pulled apart and start kissing down her jaw and sliding down to her neck. Koizumi gasped louder as I did this. Her hand got tighter around my neck. My hand fumbling with her jacket now. I would of been very embarrassed doing this if it wasn't for the fact that Koizumi started doing the same thing her hand nervously went to my shirt. I unbottened her jacket and take it our of her. She does the same with my shirt. She pulls it up until my bare chest is in front of her view. We both are fumbling with our clothing. Clothing becoming just a problem now. It was when only her bra remain for her to, that I knew I had to say something. I was expecting for her to stop me before it got this far. Why hadn't she? Why wasn't she? Do I continue doing this? Hadn't this gone too far? Koizumi stared back at me wondering why I had stopped suddenly. My hand was just at the side of her bra but I had no idea if I should continue this. I saw now how far we just went. We still had our pants on. But everything above our pants were almost bare. As my eyes met hers, I notice slightly that there was a blush shading on her face.

" Koizumi," I say noticing how that blush deepen.

How was I suppose to say this anyway? How do I ask her if she wants to...wants to...I can't even say the word in my head. Now I started blushing. The fire in me didn't want to calm though. It wanted to spread.

Conquer.

I looked down at her. Her face clearly showing that she was expecting me to do the next move. It was her face that made me realize at the moment how pretty she could be. Her eyes were glowing even in this darkness. Ugh! I was so confused. Should I stop now, should we continue. If I waited for the answer too long the mood will end.

" I'm sorry," She suddenly said snapping me out of my decision.

" Sorry? For what?," I asked her confuse.

She looked away.

" Going this far," she mumble.

I smile curled my lips.

" You shouldn't be sorry Koizumi...," I tell her.

She looked back at me. There's a connection between me and Koizumi that I had discover at that moment. Koizumi is special. She has a thing no other girl has. Right now, I wanted her. I didn't want any other person to touch her. I wanted her to belong to me. Suddenly I felt like I was consider a lucky dude. Here I am so close to making her mine when no other dude has come this close to her. Even though I wanted to be her first and wanted her to be my first. I had to ask her.

" Koizumi do..do-," I stuttered with the words.

Koizumi eyes met mine.

" I...I don't know what to do now," I just honestly say giving up for a minute.

Koizumi smiled, affecting my heartstrings.

" Just continue to do what you were doing," she replied with the same smile.

" Do you want to?," I asked knowing she knows what I meant.

She nodded the blush increase on her cheeks.

I didn't want her to do something she didn't want to do. I didn't want to pressure her. So I asked.

" Are you sure you want to?,"

and she replied

" Yes," with a sigh.

That's the permission I needed. I took the hairband from her hair making her hair fall losely. I finally with her permission unstrapped her bra. While my lips came back to her mouth. I start kissing her more passionately. My hand sliding down and up. When I pulled apart from her mouth to let her breathe I move my lips all over her face. Starting to kiss her cheeks and around her lips . Finally removing the last piece of clothing that we had both of us. I could feel Koizumi heart beats on my hand. They were thumping in a loud rhythm. I go down her neck again. I nuzzled her neck. Koizumi brought her head to the hollow of my own neck. Burying her head at my neck. I never imagine her skin to feel so electrifying. So warm and at the same time soft. I started kissing her lower now. Wanting to kiss every thing that was hers. When I got to her breast I had a weird impulse. I decided to touch them. I did, Squeezing one of her breast. Koizumi moaned. Her grip suddenly got tighter on me. I squeezed again enjoying the way my hand felt as I press it. Koizumi moaned again, louder. Her hip moving up front bumping with mine. One hand on my neck got tighter bringing me closer to her while the other stood at my shoulder, gripping it. The unrresistible flavor of her skin penetrated me. I started kissing all over her body. From the arch of her eyebrows to her sweet sensibility. The intimacy with us just grew as I start going up and down on Koizumi. Making her moan louder and continously. Her hand tightening again. There was no part in her I didn't like. At the moment I thought her the perfect girl. I thought her beyond beautiful. The way her body slightly curved just made it better. The way my lips felt and burned into sparks wherever they contacted with her skin made it just perfect. Our breathing was abnormal now. I would move up and down on her then meet her lips again. Before going up and down again. I could feel her heartbeats still thumping. My own organism made me crazy as Koizumi legs soon got entwined with mine. This moment I like that she was soo tall because that way I could kiss more parts of her. Cherishing every thing I kissed. How did I not see this before she's freaking amazing. How can no other dude notice her? She's Beautiful. I didn't want to stop kissing her. Our thighs contacted suddenly. I was gasping from kissing her over and over and over again. That's when I glanced back at Koizumi face. Her chest rising up and down from her accelerating breathing. I caressed her face with the tip of my fingers she tremble at my touch whispering my name quietly. There was no other time when I felt the name fit so perfectly. I had a smile on my face that I couldn't hide. That's when I started going in on her. When I went in on her I gasped because that was a new feeling all together. While Koizumi hands stiffen as they came to my back. I rubbed on her. Going in and out and hitting straight in her . Koizumi hands clawed at my back as she gasped my name again.

" Otani, Otani," she repeatedly told me in gasps while her hips started rocking back and forward.

Her nails were clearly clawing my back now. This connection now overwhelming. I never thought it would feel soo good. Too good. Her skin was rubbing on my thigh. I suddenly felt the wetness coming out of her. I looked up at her as there were tears in her eyes as she groan. I felt her trembling below me. I thought I should stop now. I would of stop but she shook her head, laughing.

" No. Don't," she told me bringing me closer again.

I kissed her softly one more time before continuing. Our organism and hormones spreading out of control as I continue to go in her. To love her.

**Code: R**

I heard about the pain that came and I was expecting it. Yet when it came it was something extreme. Completely extreme. I had been biting my lips to keep from moaning but I couldn't contain myself. I moaned again as I felt his kisses along with his cock over my body. He started slowly and gently. Both of us must have felt the ecstasy. The feeling was nothing like I imagined it would be like. It hurt but it a good way that I couldn't even describe. I kissed all I could kiss of Otani as well. The closest to me I would kiss. I kiss his shoulder and my mouth slided to his chest, loving his one of a kind taste. Otani started touching around my back and I tremble at his touch. I thought that this was as good as it gets. But I was wrong. Everything kept getting better and I didn't want him to stop. Even when he saw tears on my eyes. I wanted him to continue. He had been kissing me all over the place. Even on places that no one else has ever seen. As he went deeper my fingers clawed on his back. Sinking deeper. I finally do something I thought I'd never do. I yell his name my voice almost coming out as a cry and telling him for more. I've never felt this before. The only word out of my mouth now was his name because I couldn't think of anything else to say. He started to go faster now. I gripped his hair now. Clutching it as I felt how he went in and out and how my body kept rocking along with his. My eyes almost rolling back in pure pleasure. I never thought just a short person could ever make me feel like this. I kept saying his name over and over and louder and louder. I heard myself making noises that I never even knew I could make before. He continue to go in on me until he collapse tiredly in front of me. His body along with mine full of sweat. Sweat dripping from his tip of his nose down to me. It was at that moment when our eyes locked with each other that I told him.

" I love you Otani," I said this, he took a while to react then grinned at me. Coming closer to my face again and kissing me once before we both were done. Unable to take anymore. He layed next to me. His breathing caught in intervals. Both of us layed at our back now as I start to relax from the fire that burned in me. No doubt my hair was all messed up and wet from the sweat. I was trembling still though for some reason. I layed awake until the fire had definitely died down and my breathing came back to normal. I turned to my side and watched Otani as he had his eyes close. I watched him curiously. Watching how his chest was now. I am so serious for such a short person he really had good features. I smiled as I saw the drips of sweat from his chest. I looked at his naked body and for a moment I felt shy of looking at his naked body but his eyes were close still so I looked at him for a moment. When suddenly I got the urge to play along with his hair. I reach for his hair when a hand caught mine.

" What are you doing?," he asked me opening his eyes.

Immediately I blushed.

" Uh...I was just going to touch your hair," I mumbled stupidly.

He frowned for a moment but didn't let go of my hand.

" I thought you were asleep," I say after a while.

" No...just resting..," he replied turning on his side to see me.

I look back at him our eyes locking. I started feeling exhausted now. The energy I had gone out of batteries. I close my eyes. I was still trembling though or shivering. I felt suddenly a warmth coming to me. I open my eyes again and saw Otani put his jacket over my naked body. I smiled Otani next to me I had enough confidence to fall asleep. My dreams forming into amazing fantasy dreams where Otani was in all of them.

**Code : O**

I watched as she fell asleep. I pulled her closer. Her smell slightly making me dizzy at a the moment but I enjoyed it. It took me a moment to realize what I had just done. What we just did. It almost seemed fake. Like a dream. I wasn't expecting this...well I wasn't expecting her to come in my life either. Or was I expecting to like her.

" Koizumi...," I whispered her name incase she was awake but she didn't reply.

I smiled now.

Loving her was something so unusual so extreme. In fact it felt good. She was mine. She belonged to me now. I had made her mine and suddenly I felt like the luckiest dude in the planet. Then I remembered that I wasn't suppose to get this far, especially this far. I wasn't suppose to love her at all. If only my agency knew what happen with us tonight. If they could just imagine what is going on between us. If they ever figured out. Now the only thing that happened is our love probably became stronger. There was a strong bond now that we have done that. I sighed. They don't have to know...I had to do something...but now I just want her next to me. I sighed burying my face on hers. I'm glad she's mine now and no other dude would ever know her like I did. Now that I knew she was asleep and no one could hear me. I told her as sweetly as I could say it.

" I love you Koizumi," the dangerous words you'll never hear me say, even though they were true.

**~~~o-o...O-O...whoa...=I...um...no comments...XP haha ( Blushing~~!) exept for the fact that I am now embarrassed so I am running away! NOW! BYE! XP. ( Runs away with a blushing face hiding back on that one cave...=I...=S...**


	33. Keep it hidden part 1

**I haven't typed in so long! Sorry! I have no idea what got into me! But here is the rest or at least something!Okay so this chapter...is more like a fun chapter. Not too serious I guess because right now I don't feel like writing any really chapter but I guess I could make it serious later for now I will shut up because you guys have been waiting forever.**

**ENJOY!**

**Song Played: Not Gonna Get Us by t.A.T.u ( My favorite song and band for this week)**

Chapter. 15 Keep it hidden part 1

**Code: R**

I shifted in my sleep. Until I hear a couple of talking going on. My eyes opened dazed still from my dream. When I definetly hear talking. I sat up. The suns ray burning over my face. I blinked a couple of times before my eyes adjusted. I hear talking outside. Alarmly I looked at Otani, shaking him.

" Wake up Otani!," I whisper urgently.

Otani looked like a kid who was just getting woken up to go to school. He seem like he was about to ignore me and go back to sleep when he saw my alarmed face. He sat up, bolting up more likely.

" What?," he asked way to loudly.

The people didn't notice they continue talking. Otani now realize what I meant. He reached for his pants. I did the same reaching for my jeans. We both hurried and put whatever piece of clothing we found that was spread out on the floor. I put on Otani jacket because it was already over me. Otani grab the guns and weapons we left down on the side. He grabbed his shirt putting it on while I tried gathering all my clothings. I pick up my shoes, slipping into them. That's when we both heard the doors opening.

I glanced at Otani in total warning.

They'll notice us! Otani read my expression turning around he grabbed my hand and lead me to the closet. He closed the door behind him. The closet was crowded with clothing that I seem to never been use I managed to lean back though allowing for Otani to have some room. I sat down on the floor of the closet, Otani did the same thing.

We listened intently. The one's talking steps echoed.

" Okay you send this out there and let's fill the truck we'll come back for the rest later,'' I heard one say.

" Deal. We have to shop it to different agencies too," the other one said.

" Hey! Look at this," One suddenly said.

" What? What's a hair band doing here?,"

I instantly reached at my hair. Shit. I forgot about the hair band. I glanced again at Otani in panic.

He glanced back at me but didn't say anything.

" Maybe someone was in here?," One suspiciously murmured.

" Naw, I think it must have just came by accident from the package...let's go," the other one said before I heard the footsteps walking away.

I didn't move at all. Not until I heard the engine of the trucks start and slowly drive off. Once I was sure that the truck left I sighed in relief. Sneaking another glance to Otani. My mind suddenly started to flash images around my head. Remembering what we did yesterday. Suddenly I felt nervous no maybe that wasn't the right word more like embarrassed. We both weren't speaking just looking at each other. It almost seemed impossible to believe. I had done that with him. But there was no doubt we had. Just considering my messy hair. I had Otani jacket and underneath his jacket was all bare. I was naked underneath his jacket. Last night it was dark I bet he didn't see me that clearly as right now on the day. I looked down now, blushing like crazy.

I heard Otani sigh too as he started getting his clothing. I looked down at Otani jacket. I had to take it off and hand it back to him but if I did he would see my naked chest. er...well he already saw it...but still...

" Here," Otani passed me my shirt awkwardly.

I took it and waited for him to finish dressing himself for me to start. When he finish he looked back at me wondering why I still hadn't done anything.

" Um...," he mumbled confused.

" Uh, Could you leave for a moment for me to change?," I asked awkwardly.

Otani frowned.

" BUt...I already saw you nak-," Otani objected.

But I interrupted.

" ACK! I know I know! ," I tell him while I reach I new level of blushing.

" It doesn't really matter to me if-,"

I interrupted him again.

" Just go out!,"

Otani rolled his eyes, opening the closet door and stepping out of the closet.

I take off his jacket, strapping my bra on along with putting on my own jacket buttoning it. I remember suddenly how Otani had touched felt when he was reached and started unbuttoning these same buttons. While I think this I can't help but smile at the memory. I lick my lips sure that I could still taste his lingering lips. I let out a breath. Though I know the situation we are on I still don't regret what I did. Even if right now I still feel kinda nervous. But then I wondered who wouldn't be nervous after that? Once I finish straightening myself out I open the closet door. When I came out Otani was leaning back on the wall. I hand him his jacket.

" Thanks," I say as I passed it to him.

Otani reached for his jacket his hands bumping with mine. He hesitated before he just took his jacket and I saw the smallest smile spread over his face.

I smiled back.

I glanced back at the floor, the place were are romantic hit took place. At the same moment I realize something felt weird. My back hurt

" Ow, I think my back is stiff from sleeping on the floor," I say as I fell the back pain also to try and get conversation.

Otani nodded with a clear grin now.

" Tell me about it, My neck is soar," Otani rubbed his neck.

" Well come to think about it, it wasn't such a good place to sleep on the floor," I say though in my voice I note that there is a slight taunt there.

" The floor wasn't a problem at the moment," Otani said now looking at the floor.

I picked up my hair band,tying my hair into a ponytail.

Otani moved around the boxes. When suddenly he started watching them curiously, tapping them.

" What are you doing?," I asked him.

" I wonder what's in these boxes," he replied.

" Does it matter," i replied going over to his side.

The boxes weren't all that good condition and they were small. They looked like the normal shape boxes.

"...maybe," he answered after a while.

In the light it was easier to look around. The place was definitely out of business. I wasn't interested on what's inside the boxes so I waited for Otani to finish. By the look of outside it was around nine in the morning. My mission was completed yesterday. I got the shipping area and now I got 2 extra days. Not just that I had quite an unexpected bonus. I grin spread over my face.

" What are you grinning at?," Otani asked me suddenly.

" Oh nothing," I murmured locating my knifes on my sleeves again.

Otani crossed his arms while leaning on one of the boxes.

" This means our mission is completed right?," he asked.

I nodded.

" I just have to get back to headquarters but my boss gave me 3 days to complete it if I go today he would probably give me another mission soon, I rather enjoy the last two days I have left," I tell him.

"It's saturday..it looks like we have the weekend," Otani mentioned.

" Yeah," I agreed.

Thinking through an idea suddenly pops at my head.

" Let's go out," I excitingly say once I get the idea.

Otani gives me this look as I were crazy.

" Go out?," he repeated skeptically.

" Yes! We could go to anyplace downtown Saturdays are always full of activities in Osaka," I still say.

Otani sighed.

" We can't be seen in public Koizumi."

" I know but we can always disguise ourselves you know? Like real spies!," My face is probably glowing now.

"Real Spies? Aren't we real spies?," Otani mumbled still not getting the picture.

" We can go in disguised and hang out nobody would notice us come on," I beg now.

Otani looked at me then away then back at me.

" So you are saying we should go out today in disguise?,"

" It could be like a mission our own private mission," I am secretly hoping he says yes already.

I couldn't wait to go on an official first date with him! Which sounded sort off weird since we did it before the first date.

" I don't know sounds risky," negative Otani said.

" Come on! Please do it for the girl you absolutely love please," I begged.

Otani cheeks instantly colored.

I saw that I was getting to him so I continue.

" Do it for the most beautiful girlfriend you've ever had," I smiled as his blush deepen.

He tried hiding it by coming up with

" Most Beautiful? Who said you were?," he replied still madly blushing.

I frowned widely.

" That is not the thing to say to your girlfriend especially not after yesterday! You shrimp," I say with a hmph.

He started laughing which only made me even more mad at him.

" Okay, I'm joking Come on then let's do this private mission of yours," Otani came to my side grabbing my hand.

My face brighten up again.

" Really!," I shriek.

" Yeah...well do this..." Secret" date," Otani replied emphasizing on the secret part.

I hugged him again. I felt how I made him shift a little with the hug.

" You have to stop doing that so suddenly you are going to knock me out one of these days I won't know what hit me," Otani said as he stumble a little from my unexpected hugs.

I let him go. My hand going back to his.

" No guarentees but now let's go," I say and I saw Otani grin again.

He nodded as finally with the doors unlocked we managed to get out. I looked back at the place though. If I would of planned what happen yesterday I wouldn't have pick this place. I would pick a more romantical part. On a private beach ever. On a bed. I wouldn't have picked the floor for out lovemaking. Yet...It was beautiful. It didn't matter the location but how it was and it was even better than I imagine. I wondered when our next moment like that would be. When we'll ever be alone like that again.

" Koizumi," Otani called.

I glance at the building one more time.

I'll remember this place.

" Okay, Let's go ," I say contently.

**Code: O**

" So..this is the place were you buy all your disguises?," I asked her while we are at a Party Costume store. I am trying to act as normal as possible. I didn't want to make it awkward between us after what we did yesterday. Though part of me wanted to do a second part of last night I think it was better to wait until we had another moment alone in a more comftorable place than the floor because my neck is seriously hurting now.

" Hey? it's cheap," she protested answering my question from before.

What the hell am I suppose to disguise myself as anyway? This seemed stupid but for the same crazy reason it seemed pretty fun. It's been a while since I had fun.

" So how...am I suppose to disguise myself," I asked her.

She glanced at me and frown.

" How about a little kid?," her mouth twisted in a smirk.

I glare at her now.

" Okay, Okay let me think...," she narrowed her eyes at me for a moment before passing me a cap " Just wear these two and you'll be fine."

In the end I just had the black cap on with the sunglasses. Koizumi went home after that though before we went out again. I was anxious to be with Koizumi again though so I hurried up when I got home. My mom suddenly said standing by the door.

" No one," I lied.

" Aha-sure don't you think your mom knows," My mom crossed her arms.

" I am about to go out," I say looking down and pretending like I was looking for something in my room.

" Why do you look so happy? So you have a girlfriend?,"

'' I don't have a girlfrie-," I am not even done saying this when my sister bust in.

" You have a girlfriend?," she came in.

I hid the blush that wanted to come in my face appear on my face.

" I am leaving now," I say instead heading out of my room.

" Who is it? Does she know you are an agent?," My sister asked.

" I'm out of here bye," I am almost out of the door now.

" Don't fool around!," my mom yelled which made me think for a moment on the irony of that.

Well too late for that. I opened the door and leave heading over to Koizumi. I spotted her already on her disguise. I put on the cap and sunglasses and go over to meet her.

" Ready?," I asked suddenly feeling really exciting.

It's been a while since I had fun like this.

She smiled.

" Yeah,"she jumped up.

I smiled back.

" Hey, now that you are..my boyfriend can I call you Atsushi?," she asked me while we walked around Osaka.

I got strong goosebumps at that moment.

" NO!," I stated loudly.

" Why not?," she protested.

It didn't seem to fit even though that was my first name.

" Just don't," I say.

"...then can you call me Risa?," she said now.

I thought about that for a moment. Somehow calling her Risa just didn't fit either. I got use to calling her small spring( Koizumi). Which is a total contrary to her because she literally is more of an amazon. Just like my name doesn't fit either.

" Nope," I say.

" That's not fair," she protested.

" It's completely fair," I argue instead.

The argument stopped when we passed by a music store and spotted an Umibozu poster. Our eyes suddenly glowing as we saw the poster.

" A NEW CD IS ON SALE!," we simultenously said.

" We should buy it!," Koizumi said with a huge smile.

" No kidding. Have you heard Fish in Hell?," I asked her now.

" Of course! That's one of my favorite," her eyes sparkle as she said this.

" Me too!," I say with the same excitement.

Until we heard behind us.

" Otani...Risa?," we both froze as we heard Nobu voice behind us.

Shit!

We both turned around slowly. Koizumi rejusted her sunglasses as she turned around.

" Um...," Koizumi murmured fiddling with her glasses.

" No don't know any Risa?," she stupidly said doing a horrible acting shot.

Nobu skeptically looked between us.

"What she was trying to say is no I don't think you got the right people," I helped in.

She narrowed her eyes for a moment at both of us.

" I'm really sorry it's just that you look almost as tall as her and you look almost exactly as short as Otani..and since I personally think they are going out I thought it was you two," Nobu apologized while Nakao suddenly shows up before we could leave.

" Look Darling, don't they remind you of Otani and Risa?," Nobu pointed at us.

Nakao turned watching both of us. I was so thankfull that I had sunglasses on because I'm pretty sure he could recognize me if I didn't. Nakao stared at us for a moment before shrugging and obviously agreeing with Nobu.

" Uh..um we have to go," I say making my voice different.

Koizumi nodded.

" Oh right, I'm sorry to keep you up but can I ask something," Nobu said her eyes glancing mysteriously at Koizumi.

She's on to her.

Koizumi was fiddling with her glasses again. Making it just more suspicious. I wanted to whack Koizumi in the head right now for doing that it's just that if I do that it would be a total giveaway of who we are.

" Sure," Koizumi murmured.

" How tall are you?," she narrowed her eyes.

Don't look at me, don't look at me I try telling her but the message wasn't send Koizumi looked at me. All I id was look back at her keeping myself from saying idiot.

" About 5,8," she replied mumbling.

" Really you know Risa is also the same height,"

" Uh,...-," I knew I had to intercept here before Koizumi blows both our covers so the next thing I know I say " Lisa...let's go we are late," I stupidly mumbled.

" Lisa?..Oh right ," she even more stupidly said/

I grab Koizumi hand and started pulling her away.

" Well goodbye! Nice to meet you," Koizumi said lamely before both of us walked away hastily

When we are a distance away I start.

" Are you serious Koizumi? You almost gave us away," I annoyingly murmured.

" HEY! Did yousee the way Nobu was looking at me she looked like she wanted to jump on me and take the sunglasses off just to see if I was Risa and not just that what kind of name is Lisa? Sounds American," she yelled back.

I shook my head.

" You could have been more believable,"

" You weren't any better," she argued.

I was going to argue more when the words didn't come out of my mouth. I was trying to get a good sort of first date and her we are arguing even with what happened.

" At least those dudes left," I ended up saying trying to make today just better.

I figured that if we continue to argue about stupid things it would really just ruin today. Who knows if we'll ever have a moment like this. Come to think about it..it's been a long time since I had a free day. I turned and as start saying this when I hear gunshots and we both froze.

Our back stiffen and I think the same fear press on us at the same time.

Had they discover us?

**~~~~~Finally. XD okay sorry. I will type the next one soon...I hope and anyway! Thanks for reading and please review...and by the way I think I have a theory about my mom. She always tells me to get off the laptop right at a cliffhanger. =P so somehow eveytime my mom tells me to get off I leave it at a cliffie so haha sorry. SEE YA SOON 3**

**Omjeeztrinahere - aww you too XD you are too nice XD sorry to make you wait.**

**Priincezz- I was still online if you would of waited a slight moment later you would of catched me...oh well XD !xD =P**


	34. Keep it hidden part 2

**Hello! XD Well I am still not on the serious mode right now so this is not serious yet...=P I will probably end it serious. Shrug. Oh I had hw to do today so I didn't have that much to type. I hope that you enjoy this chapter anyway. Hmm...since I didn't really type much it might be boring! D:...=S but I want to break my habit of not typing everday anymore so I am posting it anways. :D I'll make it better.**

**ENJOY! enjoy! YOJNE! ( haha =P) **

**Song Played: Not gonna catch us by t.A.T.u**

Chapter. 15 Keep it hidden part 2

**Code:O**

Gunshots? There was not doubt about it we heard them. It was like they we both couldn't move because we both frozed and I didn't even feel like moving. Of course I heard a scream and when I saw other people passing by us I managed to move. It turned out we weren't the only ones frozen. I saw other people around us freeze as well some of them asking each other if they had heard that.

" Otani," Koizumi hand suddenly grip on my hand.

I glance quickly at her knowing she thought that they were shooting at us then I saw as four police officers left while 3 police cars stopped and went off the car. By the intercom suddenly we heard-

" Please proceed normal routines, Police will only be looking for a robber. Be cautious and have a good weekend everyone," I woman said over the speaker.

My heartbeats that were beating really fast at the moment slowly started to slow down. It took me a moment to breathe a sigh of relief. I was so sure almost positive that they had caught us. Koizumi gripped still hadn't relax though. I glanced at her hand now and glance up meeting her eyes.

" Um. You don't have to be holding me so tightly Koizumi everything is fine," I say after her grip didn't relax.

She shook her head almost as if she snapped out of a trance. Her grip relaxing.

" I thought they were shooting at us," she replied her voice still edgy.

" I know, me too...," My voice trailed off.

I let myself relax again. Or maybe I should say I let us relax because Koizumi seemed completely more freaked than I am. It wasn't real. They hadn't caught us yet. We were still okay. Our relationship is still secret. Nothing is exposed...disclose. Were still undercover no one has found about us yet.

No one.

I passed a hand through my hair and laughed. This time I think I was considering myself crazy because Koizumi gave me a questional look.

" Look that was suck a joke...It wasn't real we just got freaked out for nothing," I explained my own reason why I was laughing.

I saw as Koizumi also stated smiling until she started laughing as well. I know it must of been weird seeing us both laughing but i guess we both couldn't contain ourselves.

" Yeah..you're right I thought it was the end of us for sure," she gave out a nervous laughter.

" For a moment I guess it was the end," I replied with a grin reappearing on my face.

Finally Koizumi grip didn't seem so hard on my hand. It seemed calmer. Her body temperature going back to warm. It was just a false alarme that happened. Everything is still back to normal. I don't have to deal with the agencies right now. I figured it was time to have fun. So I glanced back at the goldfishing stand and suddenly my hyper energy came back.

" Hey , Koizumi let's go over there," I pointed to the goldfishing stand.

She agreed immediately.

All the tension for the last second slowly disappearing. See there's nothing wrong we could relax. I try to get that thought stuck in my head forget my worries. It wasn't that hard actually. In fact I happen to really be just a little kid. When I come to places like these I actually really do like just happens to interest me. I beat Koizumi at the goldfishing part but after we played more games around Osaka and she kept beating me I couldn't even come close to her when we started playing the fighting games.

" You know this should be considered cheating since in fact you are a total wiz at these games," I mumbled right when she beat me for the 36th time.

" You just got to pressed buttons Otani," she laughed.

" I am pressing buttons you totally annihilate me before I can eve come to close to you," I let go of the controler switch.

Koizumi stared back at the screen.

" I wish I was that good in real life," she sighed as she let go of the controler.

I didn't have to ask to know what she meant.

" It can be fix though," I replied.

" Fix?," she cocked her head to one side as she looked at me in a curious way.

" I mean all you need is to practice, if you practice I bet you could hold a gun without shaking or you could be more flexible," I explained as we walked around the street.

" Hmm...Practice it's a good idea but flexible no-that's impossible for me," Koizumi shook her head.

With a smile that hasn't left no even for 5 minutes. The day was turning out even better than I expected.

It was such a relief being able to finally have some fun after long times in agencies business. Not just that I was having more fun now than I've had in such a lone time. You know what...this was a good idea. I saw still some police officers pass by while we walked around. The rest of the day we just passed around Osaka. The place was crowded but the place started clearing during twilight. The Funny thing is I am not even close to being exhausted. We were basically the last people eating out. Koizumi started messing with her wig.

" This is wig is seriously bugging me now," she grumbled, looking as if she was about to take it out.

" You're the one who picked the wig," I replied with a grin.

" Easy for you to say, you only have a cap on," she mumbled annoyed by my grin

" You pick the cap remember," I reminded her my grin becoming wider.

" You know I think I'm taking my sunglasses off," she said as she took them off, placing them down.

" Oh Look Darling...I want that," suddenly we both heard.

Koizumi immediately put her glasses back on hastily. I glanced up and at a distance I saw Nobu and Nakao. Not these dudes again! They were on the other side ordering something from another table.

Koizumi was about to turned back to look but I stopped her.

" No! Don't she'll see you and she will come back," I whispered.

" Was she fallowing us?," Koizumi asked panicked.

I shook my head.

Picking up the menu to hide behind it.

" What should we do?," she asked me her voice still loud though it wanted to be a whisper.

" I don't know," I replied back in a whisper.

" Well think of something!," she whisper back loudly.

" Why me? how

" Darling...May I ask you a question," I heard Nobu voice from our table.

Koizumi and I both stopped whispering and listened to Nobu.

" Sure," Nakao replied cheerfully.

" What...what is Otani and Risa hidding?," she asked him.

! Nakao wouldn't say anything or would he? I listen intently.

" Otani and...Risa-chan...what do you mean?," he asked.

" There something...something that meets the eyes. I could almost swear I saw them earlier," Nobu murmured angrily.

" It wasn't them," Nakao replied.

" I know...but still I could really almost say that that " Lisa" was just Risa with a wig and anyway Risa hides things too...she won't tell me," Nobu complained.

After a while of silence I heard.

" I think I will call Risa now," Nobu said.

I glance at Koizumi.

Suddenly her phone started ringing. As she tried to pull it out it fell down to the ground. I saw Nobu glance up and Koizumi just pretended to pick up the phone while she hanged up.

" Uh yes hello...oh no of course not...yes yes," she mumbled to herself over the phone.

Nobu glanced away putting her phone down.

" She won't answer...she is never around ...also with Otani I am serious one day I will figure out what is it that both of them hide," Nobu said determined.

I think it was the moment to go now.

" Call Otani...see if he's around," Nobu said.

" Oh yeah good idea..let me go call him...oh no signal at this place I will be right back.," Nakao moved at a distance.

My phone started ringing now.

I saw as Nobu notice that and she looked up and saw me. I don't know if she recognized me but she saw me. I picked up the phone and grabbed Koizumi hand.

" Let's leave now!," I say already pulling her away.

She merely nodded before we started to head off.

" Wait!," I hear Nobu called and we set out on a run.

We started running through the streets. I pulled her along though cause we started laughing after a while of running and somehow that took more energy from us. My phone started ringing again. We really needed to seperate from Nobu now from both of them. I looked around trying to find a place to hide.

" Otani look!," Koizumi pointed at a ferris wheel.

I nodded and we both got in the ferris wheel.

I answered my phone while I was there.

" Hello? ,"

" Hey Otani? Are you there?," I heard him over the phone.

" Uh yeah...what's up?," I try to make my voice sound normal though from the run I was sort of out of breath.

" I was just calling to tell you that someone from your agency is somewhere downtown Osaka,"

!

WHAT?

" HUH? Wait...who?," I start feeling the panic come back.

" Um..that guy...um...Imachio I think that was his name, I saw him not too long ago I thought he was looking for you. Is he with you? ," Nakao said over the phone.

Imachio was here!

Somewhere

I glanced around the place.

Koizumi watched me curiously.

" Uh..no I am not with Imachio," I replied.

" huh? Then where are you? Are you with Risa?," he asked.

" Look dude I can't talk right now I'll call you back later," I abruptly hanged up as I stand up in the cart of the ferris wheel. Looking down.

Imachio is here...

Somewhere...

" Koizumi...we have to get back to a secret place," I tell her.

" Why?," she asked.

" Someone from my agency is here...they'll recognize me...and you we have to head back to our house," I explained.

Koizumi didn't seem to like the idea she frowned but then her eyes went passed me...to somewhere below me.

She gasped.

" Get down," she told me.

" Why?," I asked but she pushed me down already.

Huh? She bend down too.

" Koizumi what's going on," I asked.

" He saw me...I think," she replied with a whispered.

" Who?," I asked still confused.

" What is he doing here...he must be on a mission...," she murmured to herself." He only must be here if...- another agency they are fighting with..."

" Who? Freaking Koizumi what the hell are you saying," I asked still not getting what she is talking about.

Koizumi looked down and I saw from the corner a guy.

He had sort of spiked hair and he looked tall.

Who was it?

" Takato...," she murmured.

I remember what she told me about him.

Her brother was here!

" Your brother is here on a mission?," I asked.

Koizumi nodded.

" Which can only mean...we are in a danger zone Otani...Takato only does Professional Spy Work which also means...Otani...my agency is here!," she gripped my shirt now for some reason as if I was suppose to do something about it.

It's a small world.

So both agencies are here...both our agencies are here where we are...where we are having our secret date..

They are here...

**~~~~-_- this was nothing...=P My bad. I had to work on hw and I didn't get to type much. But atleast I type today see..so it's not all that bad. =P Well uh..Please Review and THANKS**

**HInts: , Takato, SOJA , Mr. Kong Agency ( don't laugh I forgot the name of the agency =P I'll look it up later), and AOPS all result at the same place at the same time as where Otani and Risa are...will they make it out uncovered?**

**Catch you soon XD**


	35. Keep it Hidden part 3

**Yeah, I didn't write again...I know =) actually I stayed after school then I went to my friends house which we then went to an Anime Club so when I got back home it was too late to type anything. So anyway.. well I don't really know how to say this now...hmm well let's see I got this idea for a Ferris Wheel part which is that one I will write right here the only bad thing is I have not the slightest idea what to call the thing were you get in on..so I decided to put passenger car cause that sounds about right :D well...yeah.**

**ENJOY!~~~~XD**

**Song Played: Not gonna get us by t.A.T.U**

Chapter. 15 Keep it Hidden part 3

**Code: R**

What is he doing here? At this place exactly where I am at...

_Exactly...?_

Why are all of them here?

Here...

This is too coincidental. It's just too...too...ugh!

It's just a small world!

I kept looking down from the Ferris wheel.

" So, You're brothers here and you think he saw you right now?," Otani just restated what I said earlier.

I nodded again letting go of him.

He saw me. I am almost certain that he did. He looked up and his eyes locked with mine and then he looked away.

" But...You're in disguise he wouldn't have recognized you," Otani remined me.

I've forgotten about my disguise. Hmm.. maybe he wouldn't have recognized me but I know he saw me. It's something I can't mistake on. He definitely saw me. He saw me and I saw him. Most likely he did recognize me. The Ferris Wheel reach the top point. Otani started to sit up. I still laid down as I watched my brother from up here.

" Then...We should really try to get out now," Otani said, glancing around for what seemed like the million time already.

I wasn't that focus on Otani though...I was more focus of why Takato was here. Getting out would be the safest thing to do.

" Your agency is here too," I mumbled as I slowly sat back down on the seats.

My heartbeat started racing almost as if it was just forshadowing something. Ugh, I hate feelings like these.

Otani shrugged.

" Yeah...probably they are here...along with your agency as well...they are somehow in the same place or nearby from us...I just know..that someone from my agency is here," his voice tried to hide the worry but it was so useless I saw pass it.

As much as I wanted to stay here and enjoy more of my time with Otani it was just too risky. Heh, as if anything was safe anymore. One part of me was disappointed for ruining just a good date, the other was anxious to get out. If Takato is here it can only mean we are in serious danger. I thought for me moment. Usually Proffessional Spy work would be in teams. Usually because it's against other agencies. But if that was true than...wouldn't the other agency be Otani agency! I glanced one more time at Takato..only he wasn't there anymore. What could his mission be? Out here. In this part of Osaka. My hands boththoughtfully and nervously start twitching. Otani looked around again.

...

" Okay...this is what we are going to do, we are going to wait until it's our turn to get off and we walk out of this place, we continue walking, maybe hiding in some place meanwhile we wait to see if someone is following us. If not then we head to my car and we leave that's all we have to do," Otani explained looking over his shoulder one more time as he spoke.

The relaxation that I had was now replace with fear again. Takato is here...I couldn't get that out of my mind. Ugh..My stupid agency is here. I felt stupid now. This was my idea. To come out in a date and it was turning out so great until now. Like Otani said, we have to get out as fast as possible.

" Koizumi," I heard Otani call.

I looked up, my thoughts displaying on my face.

" It'll be fine," he mumbled, finally.

Though even when I heard him say this it didn't seem to stick to my head.

I nodded.

I couldn't speak for some reason. Maybe it was because it took me too much by surprise that My agency would be here. The Ferris Wheel started to move again. Slowly and at normal speed when suddenly the lights inside the capsule went off. The capsule suddenly became covered in darkness.

Not a good sign.

I reached for Otani, somhow finding his hand in this darkness.

This was definitely not a good sign. We weren't the only ones in the Ferris Wheel. I heard some people scream when the lights went off. I let my eyes adjust to the dimness of the dark before I moved again. Moving to the other set of seats. Momentarily letting go of Otani hand to look down from the window. Otani came right next to me. Making the passenger car shift abruptly to one side. I holded on to the corner of the seat and looked down. I saw from up here two people. A girl and a guy. I didn't recognize the girl or guy but both of them had the handles of the Ferris Wheel. The girl had the gun though.

She came in front of the Ferris Wheel and yelled in a loud clear voice.

" Okay! Listen up people! We are here searching for some people it most likely won't be all of you..we won't be all of your..we won't harm any of you we are just looking for these people so we will check every passenger car from this Ferris Wheel until we check each and everyone of these cars," the girl announced.

That voice triggered my memory. I saw suddenly who this women was-

_-Flashback_

_I dropped the gun. Gun...gun that's not what it should be called at all. It deadly...almost like an alien. That's how it feels to me. How it felt. I couldn't see right anymore. There was too much moisture in my own eyes. Obviously now filled with tears. I wiped some of away. It seemed like all was done already. I wish I hadn't seen so many dead people around me. I wish I hadn't seen that guy I first saw right now. I've never seen a dead person before...and now and now here this guy is. I felt like a small girl lost in a distant place. I distant world. I dragged myself away cause I knew I heard people screaming at me. To get out of the way. I could hear Takato telling me to get out as well. Only I was numb. I hadn't seen some one die in front of me. Someone...the ball of tears came back to my face. I just couldn't erase the image in my head._

_" Koizumi-san! MOVE OUT Girl!," Some girl suddenly grabbed me, hauling me up._

_I let myself be drag by her until we were in a safe place again._

_She pushed me down._

_" Stop Crying, This isn't someplace to show your weakness girl, Koizumi-san if you can't fight just stay here try to survive and next time you see I guy pointing a gun at you..you shoot them back..you just got lucky," she mumbled before going another way again_

_Flashback over-_

I gasped.

She was definitely from my agency!

Which means that guy must be from my agency as well.

My heartbeats must have multiple by the dozen.

Who are they looking for?

They're going to find us!

Me!

Otani!

US..

They guy moved to one of the controllers and the Ferris Wheel now started moving. It moved down from where we where. Meaning that we were closer to the where the ride stopped.

It stopped abruptly again.

The Passenger car moving from side to side.

Otani and I were still glued to the window. The first passenger car down opened. A little girl with her two parents came out. Both the guy and the girl examined both of them. I wish that little girl wasn't seeing the gun that they were holding. The guy pulled out some device from his pocket and use it. Flashing it on their eyes.

" What is that?," Otani asked me.

It took me a while to reply.

" It's a eye identifier," I finally reply my mouth feeling so numb and heavy.

" What? What the hell is that?," he asked.

" It's this high technology thing. You know like when they scan your eyes in those doors," I try explaining.

" Huh?," Otani gave me a mystified look.

The passenger car moved again.

The second pair of people got out with the ones before were hastily leaving.

I saw the little glance back and for a moment I think her eyes met mine.

" If they point that at me. Everyone who enters an agency has to get their eyes scanned by that machine..it's sort of like a lock. It's kinda stupid and cliche but they do it to know when an imposter is hacking in," I explained quickly.

Otani glanced down and back at me.

" Are they looking for you?," he asked.

" I...I...I don't know...it's my agency but I don't know who they are looking for...," Could they be looking for me.

Had for some reason they've found out? Had someone been stalking us. The passenger car moved again and now only 5 more passenger cars were left before it was our turned.

I stopped looking at the window. They were searching each passenger car. Eventually they would come to this one and what am I going to do then. The thing would beep on me and then they'll wonder why I am with Otani...

I covered my face with my hands, frustrated.

So quickly.

It couldn't have been so quickly they'll figure us out. So quickly did all of this end. I didn't even last long. When they catch us there's no way I could escape from that. There's no way that I could escape from that. I couldn't help it. I started crying. I heard Otani shift from the movement of the passenger car.

" Koizumi...," I head him say but I didn't look up.

It was too late.

I already started crying too much to just stop and pretend like I wasn't crying.

I heard Otani sigh.

" It's not that bad," he mumbled

Though it didn't passenger car moved again. The panic and tears in me rose. It's like waiting for you own doom.

" Koizumi stop crying..you won't make anything better if you keep crying," Otani murmured.

I looked up, uncovering my tear-struck face.

'' They will just end up catching us how can you be so calm," I asked with tears strolling down.

" Who said I was calm? It's not just your agency that is here idiot, my agency could be here as well," he protest.

" As if that makes it any better, it makes it worse," I sobbed again feeling fresh tears pop up again.

Otani crossed his arms as if he was thinking of how to get out but I saw it still useless.

It's impossible.

They're going to catch us! It's over. So quickly. What was I thinking coming on a date. It was too risky. I wipe some of my tears and watch Otani still frowning, thinking. As I glance back down at the two agents still checking...I suddenly thought. Doesn't this mean these are my last minutes with Otani? I moved closer to Otani and even though for a slight moment I had to think about it...I try to kiss him but he turned and I only got to kiss him in the side of his cheek. Otani turned suddenly a little and gave me a bewildered look.

" Um..Koizumi what are you doing?," he asked.

Okay so I know it's still stupid to feel so embarrassed by that kiss even after all we did but I still blushed as I said this.

" I wanted to share the last kiss with you before they catch us," I murmured feeling slightly stupid

Don't ask me why.

I saw how somehow Otani reacted to that.

" Who says we are going to die! Koizumi!," he franticly said.

" We might," I mumbled back.

His eyes locked with mine for second before looked to shake his head and stood up abruptly.

" No...listen we are not going to get caught, we'll just find a way out the same way we always found our way out of different situations. Didn't you agree to make the thing with us a secret? Then stop crying idiot. We'll find our way out," Otani stated firmly standing at the center of the passenger car.

" b-but look at where we are Otani?," I argued am after his brave announcement. How can we get out of here?

Is he nuts.

This is like being mouse trap somewhere you know you can't get out off. Otani looked around.

'" So..Idiot..we can still get out-," Otani still didn't feel like giving up.

" How?," I asked still being negative.

Don't count me wrong I just down what Otani means by all of this.

" How? well um...," he looked around and then he jumped on on the seat.

" Otani? What are you doing?," I gaped at him as he somehow manage to open the emergency exit.

" I'll show you how," he replied moving pushing one of the ceiling off.

" Otani!,"

Stupid! What is he doing! Who would escape through there anyway? I stood up. Otani pulled himself up from the emergency exit ceiling.

He's LOST IT!

He's crazy!

CRAZY

CRAZY!

Insane!

What is he doing? I glance at the part I could see of him and still shook my head. There's no way to escape this...not even with the emergency exits help. I sank back into my seat. Trying so head to imagine an alternative way out of this. How though? What should I do? Otani jumped back to the down the center again

" See there's no way," I mumbled sadly.

" There's a way,"

" Otani, I am not going to go up the emergency exit and somehow find our way out from there," I shook my head again.

" Too bad Koizumi cause that's the only way to get out of here..if we go up there we..we might stand a chance. We could rotate our way from passenger car to passenger car,"

I suddenly got it now.

We'll be moving from car to car until they examined ever passenger car. It wasn't a bad idea considering that we were dead either way.

" That's insane," I protested.

That sounded completely crazy! Who is stupid enough to do that.

" The Ferris Wheel will keep going and going we would basically have to jump from car to car while it's moving and... I wouldn't be able to make it so quickly. I'll probably fall down and anyways who is stupid enough to go outside a Ferris Wheel while it's moving!," I state loudly.

How can a person even survive that?

"Koizumi, we should get out of here..now the only way to get out is by doing what I suggested idiot!," He protested back his eyebrows crossing.

I didn't see it.

It just seem like a insanity..something inane, crazy, hectic, stupid, foolish.

It's like commiting suicede. I glanced back at the other passenger cars we were still pretty high up if they were to see us...! If we were to fall...

" No I am not doing that!," I shook my head multiple times.

There's got to be other ways. Other thing we could try! Something else! But jumping around on the Ferris Wheel was a total absurd thing. At that moment the passenger car moved again. Lower. Getting closer to the end. My hands twitched again. Were getting closer and he we still are..but going out there..out there?

Again I sit down and cover my face.

Going out here and jumping cars as they go down seemed like something only a maniac would do. Only really skilled assassin or something. Like a movie..or game.

" Koizumi, Listen to me we're running out of time," Otani persuaded.

Ugh...ugh...what should I do?

" What if we fall?," I asked him skeptically.

" We won't...It's pretty high up but if we moved right on time we won't," Otani said though I notice there was doubt in his voice.

Hmm...what should I do. I sighed maybe three or five time more before I finally gave in.

" Can you guarantee that we won't fall?," I asked him.

He hesitated but nodded.

I stood up then.

" Okay..I'm doing it...before I regret it later," I anxiously mumbled.

Otani smiled for a little while and nodded before he jumped on the seat again.

" Don't you want me to lift you up instead of jumping up there?," I asked him.

" No, I can jump...Who do you think I am? Just cause I am short doesn't mean I can't jump high enough," He murmured before Jumping up.

He pulled himself up again.

I took a huge breath before gripping on the edge of the emergency exit and hauled myself up. I tried making my way out. As soon as my face came to the outside air new fresh wind try to push me down. Ugh bad idea bad idea! I told myself.

What made everything worst was that the passenger car moved again and I almost fell back down if it wasn't for Otani who helped me up. I grip his hand and pulled myself back again. It felt so weird being on top of the passenger car. It almost felt like if I was in some cardboard on the ocean drifting away and soon drowning. I shook my head, pushing strands of hair out of my hair and tried to focus. This is so...freaking scary! Otani let go of my hand and he tried standing up when the passenger car stopped again. He stood up and for a moment I was about to go back in the passenger car because when I tried to stand up I almost fell down. I mangage to stand up though. ACK! this is soo weird! I can't help but think as I stand up.  
" Okay...let's try moving up," Otani replied though I hardly heard him because my mind was too freak out.

" Um..okay," I replied.

Otani glance up.

The only thing he had to do was climb the pole up to the next and so on and so on up.

" Are...are...are you going first?," I asked afraid.

Otani nodded.

One of the things I admire from Otani is that no matter what he feels inside he still looks as if he didn't care.

He acted brave.

I heard Otani sighed before he grip on the pole and started climbing up.

All the while my mind was exploding with emotions!

Don't fall! Don't fall!

Was all I was thinking as he climbed up.

When he got closer to the top of the other Ferris Wheel Passenger Car I started to get relief when I realized something...I had to do that too.  
!

When Otani was close to the top I grip on the pole.

Don't panic.

Just don't look down don't look down.

I closed my eyes and tried to focus and finally I made a small jump to the pole and started climbing it. I felt my hands slipping right at the moment I started climbing but I continue to climb going up and up. I know my palms started to get sweaty but I still climbed up and when finally I got past the other passenger car I jumped down on top of the other passenger car almost crying because I was soo sure that I was about to fall of.

" See..not so hard," Otani said with a light smile appearing at his face.

I felt faint by such that so I didn't even nod back.

The passenger car moved again.

I sink into a sitting postition back in the passenger car. Closing my eyes because the movement of the passenger car felt really strange. Almost like being in a rollercoaster without a bar to hold on to.

We continue to do that climbing up and climbing up and each time it felt worst and worst because I felt how I was going higher and higher. I am not sure if anyone notice us but the ones from my agency didn't.

I refuse to look down the only reason I knew they hadn't notice is because they weren't shooting at us.

Otani and I still climbed up and up until it changed when we reach the very top of the ferris wheel.

it was then when I looked down.

ACK! WE WERE SOO HIGH UP!

!

" We have to jump them now," Otani said...with a huffed from the climbs.

" Jump...," I say blankly.

" It'll be fine...just...jump," Otani replied and he looked down.

!

Jump!

Otani stepped back before he made a jump down now.

I gasped when I saw him fall down.

Looking down I notice he was alive..and he made it down.

He looked pretty freaked out that he made that jumped but he still glance up at me.

I hesitated.

Looking down...down and down.

Gulp!

NO way! I can't jump down!

NO  
NO  
NO  
NO  
NO  
NO

!

I hesitated. I wanted to jump but then...no I can't make it.

" JUMP KOIZUMI!," Otani called.

I shook my head.

I can't kill myself! If I jump..uh and what if I don't make it!

" KoizumI!," Otani warned.

I notice that the passenger car started moving again. I had to jump now. So with half close eyes I jumped. Feeling my weight shift up and I cover my mouth cause I was certain that I was going to scream if I hadn't covered it. Until finally I feel something I fell on.

I did it!

I was about to make a personal congratulation until I slipped. I don't know how exactly it happen but I slipped and I started falling off.

I grasps on the corner of the passenger car. But my hands slipped again I a was about to scream beacuse I fell down again. In fact I was falling down and I was about to scream for sure when I felt a hand catch mine. Keeping from falling.

I was practically dangling on the side of the passenger car. I could even see the from the window. Nobody was there but when I glanced down I felt my heart stop. I was dangling from many feet away! !  
!

" I got you," Otani murmured.

AHH!

" Get me up get me up!," I tell Otani as he still holded my hand in panic.

He brought me up and finally when I felt myself going up I fell on Otani. Wrapping my hands around him to hold myself from falling again and then I felt tears again in my eyes.

" Um. Koizumi your squishing me," Otani replied still underneath me .

I pulled apart. Trying to let the panic and fear I felt fall away.

" Are you okay?," Otani asked my silently.

I whacked him in the head with my hands.

" IDIOT! I am personally going to kill you midget," I snapped at him.

" Ow! hey! What's the big deal," he grumbled.

" You big idiot how can you ask me that I am all right? Do you know how awful that felt! and not such that I am going to kill you if we ever get out of this alive because it was your idea on doing this!," I wiped the tears away " I could of died back there! Fallen!."

Otani stopped rubbing his head and instead of being mad at me he gripped my hand.

" Fine. I'm sorry for this stupid idea yes I know you could of died right there but you didn't and I won't let you fall if you slipped again," he mumbled while scratching his neck.

I wiped the last fright tears and let him give me the confidence back. When we stood up again his hand was on mine and he seem to have a tight grip on my that somehow made it so much more easier for me to hold on to.

" Koizumi get ready to jump okay," Otani told me.

I nodded.

" Jump!," he told me.

This time when I jumped he jumped with me and we both jumped down. Hitting the other passenger car with a thump.

My mind was still racing but the warmth of Otani hand made it at least much calmer.

**Code : Mr. K * Bonus***

Whoa!

Well what do you know? These two idiots are even crazier than I thought. I thought this while I was watching them over binoculars . Hmm.

" Mimi," I called.

Mimi is part of my agency she's the youngest at our agency but she's not bad at all.

" Yes Senpai," she replied straight forward.

" You see those two over there," I point.

" Um...a boy and a girl?," she asked squinting.

I pass her the binoculars.

She looked in them and then gasped.

" It's it's it's!-,"

" Yes Otani-kun your neighbor that's him," I mumured for her.

" Wait! What is he doing here? What is he doing on top of a Ferris Wheel!," she asked me.

I shrugged though I knew why. They are hidding from Koizumi-san agency and maybe Otani agency as well.

I knew both SOJA and AOPS are here.

Somehow they came together at the same place and at the same time.

" AND WHO IS THAT GIRL WITH HIM!," Mimi suddenly protested.

I smiled slightly.

" Mimi...just do what I tell you order everyone to start shooting over by the Ferris Wheel we go to help these two comedians through," I say.

" Comedians?," Mimi asked looking at me as if I was crazy.

I didn't answer her because at that moment I pulled out a granite and threw it to the other side. Knowing it wouldn't harm anyone. They better get out of here fast. Before the agencies find out that different agencies are here.

**~~~~~Yeah...hmm...I will continue this as soon as possible and add the rest of the hints on the next one too. Sorry abou that. But I promise that I was going to type today so I did even if I didn't get as far as some of the hints. =) I hope it is soon though :D I really do. I am not sure about tomorrow because apparently my parents are mad at me for using the laptop too many hours so...(U_U). **

**Please Review~~~~~~**

**Oh this chapter should have maybe either two more parts or one more.**

**Thanks for being patiant ^_^ XD**


	36. Keep it Hidden part 4

**HEY EVERY READER LISTEN UP! IMPORTANT NEWS! I was suppose to write this in the other past chapter but I didn't. On SATURDAY THE 16 it was PRIINCEZZ BIRTHDAY! YUP THAT RIGHT THE 16th XD :D :D :D :D :D:D so **_**HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY Birthday Priincezz **_**XD :D :D so if you all haven't told priincezz happy bithday please tell her :D and since it was her birthday and she has helped me I decided to dedicate this whole chapter and the next chapter which means ALL OF KEEP IT HIDDEN and the chapter 16 :D to Her. As I gift since I couldn't give you anything personally xD There I said it. So yeah. That was the BIG News :D now... I hope all of you **

**ENJOY! ( I say this too much...hmmm..) Just hope you like it :D. and don't forget to tell Priincezz Happy Birthday :) ( grin)**

**Song Played: Not Gonna Get Us by t.A.T.u =)**

Chapter. 15 Keep it Hidden part 4

Code: R

I hate this ! Freaking jumping around as if we were come monkeys! I quickly looked at the side. They hadn't noticed us. I wonder if I should consider this day to be the luckiest day for me. In fact since we were so high up everyone below me looked so small. Ah! I looked down again. I moved back bumping on Otani. I really felt faint now. I'm not the one who gets afraid easily of high altitudes but right now I rally wished I was closer to the ground.

" Ready to jump," Otani asked.

No!

I wanted to say but it's not like I had an option now. I nodded. Holding on to his hand tighter.

" Okay ready," Otani and I both came to the edge ready to jump again when there was an explosion.

A loud one

It actually shook the Ferris Wheel making it vibrate.

I stepped back, losing my balance I fell back down on the roof of the Ferris Wheel Passenger Car. Otani stumbled back but he didn't fall. I looked to see a huge explosion. That's too big. Way too big. It's like the size of the level 5 bomb. I finally heard the people in the Ferris Wheel speak up. Where did that bomb come from? I try to see the location but it was too dark to see anything. I saw from up here as the people from my agency had their guns raise. Who had thrown the bomb? I glanced around but I didn't really see anyone.

?

Huh?

I looked back at the explosion. Hmm that couldn't have been a bomb...it must have been a grenade. At the same time a saw me of shoots started firing.

" Shit!," I heard Otani mumble trying to open the emergency exit again.

I covered my ears because those gunshots sounded louder than before. Like if there were a bunch of people firing at the same time.

" I think it can only open from the inside," I yell at Otani while my ears are covered.

" Damn," Otani muttered when the emergency exit wouldn't open.

Suddenly something clicked and the tile open.

huh?

I uncovered my ears and peered tin to see who had open the emergency exit.

Some man with his two kids and his wife opened the exit for us.

" Come in," the guy hastily said, motioning with his hadn't for us to jump in.

Otani and I both exchanged glances before Otani motion for me to jump in first. I went down back inside the passenger car. When I got down there they all looked at me curiously.

" Um. Thank you," I profusely told them.

Otani came in right next to me.

" Thanks," He also said.

They nodded.

The gunshots continue and all of us sank down on the ground of the passenger car. I sank all the way below the seat. Otani and I were in one side while the family was in the other side.

" We saw you before ," the man said.

Otani and I looked up at him.

" I saw both of you were moving from passenger car..both of your have guts for doing that," the man said.

Guts! It wasn't guts at all it's because this shrimp made me do it. I thought to myself as I glance at the little kids who both were staring at us.

"It was a dangerous thing to do, especially since you two are just kids..how old are both of you ?," the women asked.

" 18," I automatically say.

"17," Otani replied also glancing at the two kids.

The women gasped.

The shooting just got louder. I heard the kids start to cry while gunshots were heard so close that it seemed like they were right next to us.

" So young and both of you were doing that!," the women gave us both a look.

We didn't reply but part of my wanted to tell her that this wasn't my idea it was Otani. I had not idea why I was so stubborn on blaming Otani. Well after all it was his idea.

" The girl...she said she was looking for someone...is it you two?," the women asked the wrong question.

I didn't say anything though for some reason I wish I couls say something. I wish I could tell her that no they weren't looking for us that somehow they maybe could be but aren't. Only..I didn't know who they were looking for. I glanced at the man and I sopek this time first.

" I don't know if it's us they are looking for," Idiot! What am I saying! I just confessed that we might be the people they are looking for.

I know Otani was probably giving me a look now too.

" Why would they want you two?," The women asked the wrong question.

" We can't say," Otani replied for me.

The gunshots increased too much now. It sounded like a wave of bullet. Suddenly the windows bursted. The glass flew everywhere. I sank down and covered my face with my hands. The parents covered their kid except for one who was moving on the opposite direction.

" Otani," I tell him while pointing to the other kid.

Otani came over to the kid and wrapped his arms around him. Blocking him from the glass. I heard of bunch of people yelling now. The Ferris Wheel wasn't even moving anymore. I notice something too. I must have lost my sunglasses while I slipped. I brought my knees up to my chin and waited for the gunshots to stop.

The people didn't speak and neither did Otani and me. After the gunshots stopped I finally spoke up again.

" They stopped," I say while uncovering my face.

I was about to look up but Otani grab my shoulder and holded me back.

" Wait," he murmured.

The ones across us also listened to Otani and we waited. Which actually was a good thing do because the shooting started again. One bullet managage to get a crack on the other side of the door.

" Told you," Otani mumbled.

Ugh! Why can't they all stop shooting and who's shooting to begin with? It couldn't have been my agency so that just leads to...Otani agency! Oh! So Otani's agency really is here. I guess today was just not our day. If both our agency are are here...what brought them together. Suddenly, thinking about this reminded me of Takato. Where is he...hmm. I wish they stop shooting so I could think of a way out of here! As soon as I thought that the Ferris Wheel moved. It tilted from side to side. Not like before though. It tilted in a rapid speed that made me jerk to the side. That wasn't everything though suddenly we all heard a loud metal popping. Just by the sound of that there was a strange in the back of my spine that registered in my head as a really really bad sign. Otani gave the kid back to the parents. Unexpectingly the passenger car shift down. All the way down. I grasped on the corner of the seat as I felt my stomach lift up. The Ferris Wheel started spinning suddenly. Faster than I imagine a Ferris Wheel to go. I shifted to the left hitting on the side of the passenger car and Otani fell on me too by the shift as well. Making the impact of my and the wall of the passenger car really hurtful.

" Ow," I complained rubbing my shoulder.

" Crap, I'm sorry Koizumi," Otani said to me while he moved back.

My shoulder was really hurting now but I didn't have time to complain because at that time also the Ferris Wheel started picking up speed and it was going down at the same time. All the way down. I grasp on th corner of the seat as I felt my stomach lift up as it went down while spinning. Ugh..it felt like being on the spinning tea cups while they were dropping from the Tower of Doom. Ugh. I think a yell came out of my mouth but it was covered by the sounds of other people yelling loudly. Otani grab on to the edge of the seat as well. As the passenger car turned to the side and still it felt moving down.

Ugh...I think I am going to be sick! Okay this definitely does not feel cool. I actually happened to turned in so many different flops it made me feel sick. Since it a Ferris Wheel the passenger cars were rocking from side to side and gripping on the seats was not the best idea either because my fingers started losing that grip. I saw Otani look down at the two kids who were holding on to their parents. The Ferris Wheel came to an abrupt stop. Making me accidently bam my head with the window. The passenger car slowed down it shifted from side to side. I felt sick now. I let go of the seats and sink back on the ground my finger all red from holding on too tight.

Ugh...I felt nauseous.

" Is everyone Okay?," Otani asked.

Everyone shook their heads. The kids were all crying and I really felt bad for them as well. I stood up this time to see what had happened. The whole Ferris Wheel was tilted sideways almost laying flat but not quite there. NO one was firing anymore, in fact the place now looked abandon.

?

!

?

What had happen?

" This is our chance to get out," Otani murmured slightly stumbling as he stood up.

" Didn't you say that last time too?," I murmured back while stumbling as well.

I was so dizzy now. I head some of the people groaning from all the way over here.

" Well now I'm pretty sure we can and anyways people are already doing it," He pointed out side the window.

I turned and saw now a couple of people trying to climb down I guess were not the only crazy ones around here. I notice something too. We weren't that far from the ground.

Ground!

I couldn't wait to touch the ground again instead of being in this earthquake or a passenger car. Otani opened the door. The only thing we had to do now is slide down.

"Oh screw this that was the worst ride I've ever gotten," I head some guy say from the other passenger car.

" I feel sick," another one said.

" Are you all kidding! That was the craziest ride ever!," Some weird dude said on the other side. Everyone else stared at him like he was crazy.

I waited for Otani to go down first. I was really anxious to get out of this ride now. Otani hesitated though. Why was he taking so long? Then I realized why...

He was looking over at the two kids. The two parents would really work themselves if they carry both kids.

" I'll take him down," Otani suddenly offered

" Otani, Are you sure you can take him down?," I asked doubtfully.

Not that I didn't think the idea was good but because I didn't want an accidents to happen.

" Of course I can! Jeez Koizumi what's with you and doubting what I can do?," Otani annoyingly snapped back.

" I was just worried calm down, You don't have to be so grumpy," I mumbled back.

" Grumpy!," He replied even more annoyed.

Don't ask me why it had to be this moment to puck a time to argue but it's not like I can help it. The other parents actually smiled at us. Which actually confused me.

" Thank you so much," they both said.

I decided ( since Otani was gong to take the other kid) to go down first. I finally felt relieved because now I didn't have to worry about going up just sliding down. I grip my hands on the pole and slided down. When my feet hit the ground I felt so relieved. No longer did I have to be afraid of falling down. I really felt happy now that I momentarily forgot that the other agencies were still here.A bunch of people were getting out of it safely. I waited for Otani to come down. It was nice of him to offer to help the kid but I remember that Otani told me he liked kids. Hmm.. I guess teacher does fit him in a way. As I wait I see something at the distance. It looked just like Mr. Kong but with a gun!

Huh!

I moved quickly over to see closer when I bump into someone.

My brother.

Takato!

I gasped.

He was right infront of me.

I didn't know if he recognized me but he stared back at me.

" Koizumi!," I heard Otani suddenly call as he came right behind me.

NO!

I glance back too late to give Otani the warning sign.

Otani stopped when he saw me.

My heart jumped out of my chest right now!.

OH NO!

" Koizumi...," I heard Takato mumbled curiously then he recognized me.

" Risa!," he gasped.

OH! DAMN!

NO NO NO NO NO!

" Uh..," I mumbled.

Takata frowned and then he started frowning at Otani.

FUUUDGGGE!

**~~~ Thanks for reading everyone :D Please Review and I will most likely type tomorrow but you know how it is...sometimes. Stuff get in the way. :D So anyway :D **

**Naara-no-temari** -HAHA thanks thank thanks :D O :D MUCHAS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS :D

AND LASTLY HAPPY BIRTHDAY ( LATE) PRIINCEZZ :D


	37. Keep it hidden part 5

**Hello Okay well I don't have much time to type today so I am just going to say...uh...um. Oh yeah. I am thinking of adding more characters of Lovecom in this so can you please give me a list of names of people you want to appear :D I already Have Mighty and Jody added and Seiko I may add. :D So yeah. I need characters so please tell me :DDDI also have Hitomi and the Yukuza also I think I might add ****Manabe Hiyori xD Even though I really don't know how she is I can improvise and by the covers of Lovely Complex Deluxe she looks like a shy person. =S hmm well...xD**

**ENJOY! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shakespeare :P I took the quote " Love is Blind and lovers cannot see" from The Merchant of Venice or..I think it was on that one either it was on that one or Midsummer Night Dream. or was it Romeo and Juliet ( I read them all at the same time soo) hahah I forgot but I know it's in shakespeare. Obviously I don't own Lovely Complex but you all already knew that. XD**

**Song Played: Not gonna get us by t.A.T.u**

Chapter. 15 Keep it hidden part 5 ( last part)

**Code: R**

I stepped back. What was I suppose to say anyway? He caught me! Takato looked so confused for a moment. I even thought that maybe I should run instead of replying. Dammit Otani. Why you have to say my name!

" What are you doing here," He asked me clearly.

There was no going back now.

He knew who I was. He recognized me.

" Um..Um-," I stumbled for words.

What do I tell him? Or better yet what can I tell him after he just saw me and Otani. He glanced from me to Otani and his frown just grew. He saw me from before when I was at the Ferris Wheel so he would know that I was with Otani. Takato was still waiting for my reply.

" I'm on a mission," I say the first thing that pops in my head.

"Missions from the same agency don't collide," he replied smartly.

Hmph... and he he had to be my brother.

" I was in a mission but then I completed it and I came here," I replied keeping my gaze from looking back at Otani.

" If you completed you misson they would have giving you another one," again he outsmarts me.

I crossed my arms.

" What with the multiple questions Takato I already know your smart but you don't have to rub it in," I mumbled doing my second stragety; Don't let Takato focus on Otani.

Takato rolled his eyes at me then he did what I wish he wouldn't do. He glanced back at Otani.

Ack! NO! Look away, look away.

He glance back at me and shook his head.

" Go home Nee-chan I'll talk to you later," Takato suddenly murmured and started walking off.

Talk to you later? What kind of talk did he want to give me? Sadly, I sort of had an idea of what he meant. I saw him walk away but I still couldn't stop myself from catching up with him.

" Takato!," I call out walking right after him.

He stopped.

" What's going on? Who is SOJA looking for?," I asked him.

" Intruder alert happen back at SOJA," Takato informed.

" Intruder?," I mumbled confused.

" Someone sneaked in SOJA they tried to get pass the main annex 7 but the scanner didn't receive their signals. HE escaped and we had been on his tail since this moment but I think there more people involved. Other agencies. That's why I saw go home now you don't want to get involved here," he told me just before leaving.

I sort of just stood there after.

Intruders? So it wasn't me they were looking for. Otani made his way back to me.

" I didn't know he was right there," he began saying.

I glance back as I see Takato disappearing I think about it.

" He said I shuold go home," I simply reply to Otani.

" Doesn't-Doesn't this mean our cover is ruin?," Otani looked at me anxiously.

" I don't know,' I truthfully mumbled.

Otani looked down now.

Takato had found us. He saw us together..but he doesn't know who Otani is. He may of recognize me but did he recognize Otani? He doesn't even know Otani. Hmm...Takato..I can't help but glance back again. Go home he told me. Only I don't feel like going home and leaving him all alone. Here where the two agencies are. Although I know I'm useless with a gun I could still help right? I notice most of the people were now disappearing.

" Let's go home Koizumi," Otani said looking back at me.

Hmm.

" You go home Otani," I decide already backing away from Otani.

" Huh? What do you mean?," Otani asked staring at me confuse.

" I can't leave my brother alone here. I'm going to help Takato," I informed again turning back around and I know I should saw goodbye sweeter at Otani since after all it was our first date but I was afraid that if I took too long I wouldn't be able to catch up with Takato again.

" Wait Koizumi! What are you an idiot?," Otani still catched up with me.

" Idiot for helping my brother?," I asked instead.

" No for telling me to go home! You think I'm just going to leave you alone?," Otani protest no in more of an authority voice.

Huh?

I froze in place.

" Er...but I'll be going with my agency Otani," I replied.

" It doesn't matter. I'm not going to leave you alone. Are you kidding you wouldn't last two minutes without me," Otani now beamed.

I could so last two minutes without him. Jeez.

" But my agency," I still argued.

" Look, No matter what you say I'm not going to leave you to help your brother fight against another agency. It's just not happening Koizumi," Otani stubbornly replied.

I started to smile now.

Secretly happy that I wasn't left alone but at the same time something was warning me that maybe I should do this alone ugh! If I meet with others from my agency they're going to ask who you are," I say quietly as a group of people passed by.

Otani frowned.

" Just say I'm your friend," he suggested.

Friend...won't cut it.

" No, that will still be a bad idea they will ask you millions of questions," this won't work.

It's too risky to be seen together. Even more so if both our agencies are here.

" I'll try not to be seen then," he said.

" Huh?," I mumbled confuse.

He said he was going to follow me of course I would meet with my agency and they will still see Otani. There is also the possibility of his agency finding me. How can he say that. I notice now that a lot of people were now really emptying the streets. Only Otani and I were basically standing still. The Ferris Wheel was still not moved on anymore and nobody seemed to be bothered by leaving it there broken.

" I'll hide whenever one of our agency guys come near or when you have to be close to them that's the only thing I can do while still not leaving you," Otani seemed determined now.

He seriously looked like he wasn't going to let me go alone. Again I can't help from the twitch of a smile that started spreading over my face. He really isn't gong to leave me alone. That's really made me feel somehow special. So I guess Otani does love me-come to think about it he hasn't told me he loves me has he? I was close to telling him to tell me he loves me but again I was reminded that my feelings at the moment weren't important. I'll make Otani tell me he loves me another day. Or after I miraculously survive anything. As long as I have Otani of course.

" Are you sure you want to come along even if it means gong after your agency. They could catch you Otani," I know there was no use saying this because Otani was going to follow me either way.

"...I don't really care if my agency finds me they know my mission anyways they won't have proof that I-," Otani abruptly stopped talking.

Huh?

What was he going to say?

" Mission?," I wondered slightly.

" It's nothing we have to help your brother right?," Otani instead replied.

?

I shook some weird feeling that I had and smiled again.

" Okay, If you're with me then...we'll pass this and they're not going to catch is even if my brother saw us," I begin saying what was on my mind.

Otani nodded too.

" Yeah," He agreed.

I checked in my sleeves.

I only had the knifes from before. They wouldn't be useful against the other agencies.

" I have weapons in my car I could go get them," Otani offered.

I nodded for him to get them.

By the time we went and came back with weapons the place had emptied up. Walking around. Otani didn't have to tell me for me to know that this wasn't a good sign. If we couldn't see the other people that means they could be watching us. I didn't want to say Otani name incase someone was near by. Otani had a gun but he wasn't showing it off. He had it hidden in his pocket. The only thing I had was the bombs. As I walked by my boots started clicking on the sidewalk.

Damn.

Why didn't I wear sneakers today. As we continue to walk and no words came. I really felt watched. I turned to the side and stopped.

" I don't see anyone,'' I whispered to Otani.

" Yeah, maybe they left," Otani suggested back whispering.

Hmm.

Maybe they did leave.

" Stupid, I can't believe the other agency had to come by," I heard the same girls from before.

" Go back," I mouthed to Otani as I pushed him back.

We hid on one of the corner the alleys. I saw from her that the girl from before now seriously looked hurt. Her face was all dirty and the side of her face was also muddy.

" Which Agencies are here," The guy asked her.

" 3 including us..the worst thing is that our rival agency is here," the girl muttered.

" Rival? Is that the one where the love story played out," The guy asked.

" Yup, that's the one that made the whole thing split up," the girl sighed passing the gun to her partner.

" Too bad they died though," the guy replied.

" They should've known better than to go falling in love though. That was a long time ago though..well more like 5 to 10 years ago who knows I wasn't her when that happened," the girl murmured.

" That's when the shooting began at them.

I guess now one had notice us because they weren't shooting at us they were shooting at them. The girl pulled out a device I hadn't seen before. She clicked on it and threw it on the roof while she made a cart wheel and hid behind a recycling bin.

" Well who would of thought you guys would of been here," I heard some guy say.

As he came into view Otani face seemed shocked at the moment. I didn't recognize the guy but by the looks of things Otani did. Could this guy be the Imachio they were talking about?

**Code: O**

So he was here! I watch as Imachio come across but he has a gun full of bullets on the side of his shoulder and his chest.

" How dare you break into our agency," The girl from before yelled.

" We didn't do anything and by your agency you should mean _our_ agency!," Imachio murmured.

He seemed cocky.

" The Agencies separated a long time ago," The girl replied now coming out of her hiding place.

" Because your agency wouldn't concise," Imachio replied.

" Dear Dear Agencies when will you learn how to think. Both of your agencies are dumb but one is dumber than the other one. A pair of clowns basically," suddenly a familar voice was heard.

I saw the man from last time now. The one who had capture us before and made the competition. Suddenly his group of people really interested me was the fact that both Koizumi agency and mine backed away, when he appeared.

From the distance though I could've sworn I saw Mimi. There was a girl there with long black and she really looked like Mimi. But why would Mimi be here.

" Your here too? What other agencies are here?," the guy from Koizumi agency annoyingly yelled.

" Oh you both know we are everywhere examining your every move, the funny thing is that both are you are so blind...and don't realize how to love properly. Love is Blind and lovers cannot see," he quoted.

?

HUH!( HUGE QUESTION MARK FROM EVERYONE)

This boss is really weird.

" Are we just going to sit here and talk or are we going to do something now that we are all together," the girl broke the confused atmosphere raising their soon as she said that everyone started shooting. I heard gunshots before but right now they were soo loud! and most of them had guns I didn't even know existed. It was like being in a highly version of Grand Theft Auto. Everything seemed too close and real but at the same time like a movie flashing forward. I saw as some agents brought other agents down and using their knifes cut the throats of the other ones.

!

Whoa!

What the hell is this?

There's like no mercy in this!

I stepped back freaked out. For the first time freaked out. I think what made everything even freakier was the fact that it was our agencies fighting. I've never seen them like this before. I saw Koizumi yelp suddenly. She backed away as well and her face was abhor. I looked up at her and noticed something she looked really terrified now. More terrified than I have ever seen her before. Someone ( I don't know who) started shooting at us. Someone hit the brick wall. I pulled out my gun at that moment. I had to protect her. Ugh. This was so hard. I don't know what exactly happen but all of a sudden I hear Koizumi scream and in front of me came her brother. He appeared and saw how Koizumi suddenly had blood on the side of her face. What the hell how did this happen. Her brother looked at me. He saw my gun and he raise his gun ( FREAKING HUGE GUN) at me.

" What did you do to her!," He yelled at me.

" Look, I didn't do-," I started saying but it was kinda hard when his gun was so highly trained at my face.

Suddenly A girl jumped in front of me.

'' Mimi!," I gasped as I recognized her.

She didn't speak but she had a rifle on her hand pointing it back at Koizumi brothers.

What the hell? What's this? What's with Mimi? What's with Koizumi brother and what is with Koizumi! What happened to her?

~~~~**Thanks for Reading and PLEASE REVIEW :D :d also hints of the next chapter...it wont' be long but it will be about the love story. Only one part :D xD see you soon.**

**Hint: Mighty Appears.**

**Hint: Mr. Kong shows his identity to Otani and Risa =0**

**Hint: Kohori and Haruka also show up xDD**

**Hint: Suzuki appears. :D WHOo!=)**


	38. An  Unfortunate Love Story

**Yellow! :D xD Hi everyone :D how's it going! XD Well I know I said that this chapter wasn't going to be that long and it's not really but I ended up writing a lot..( I consider more than 2,000 words alot!) =D well let me think. Oh yeah. I couldn't think of another agency name so I mixed SOJA and AOPS. I put like a story inside a story XD How awesome =) but you know what's weird...I am more better at writing guy POV than girls...I wonder why? 0-0.**

**Song Played: Only One by Yellowcard xD *( since it's this chapter is dedicated to you)**

Chapter. 16 An Unfortunate Love Story

**Code: O**

I glanced now at Koizumi. She stood up clumsily while she rubbed her head. I was going to go more to her side if it wasn't for the fact that both Mimi and her brother were in the way. Her brother didn't see Mimi as an issue though he stood his stance. What was Mimi doing here? That's what I really want to know. Wasn't she around? Wasn't she always busy so then why is she here? Mimi snickered though. She grasp the gun out much better than Koizumi ever would of.

" Step Away, Agent," Mimi murmured.

Koizumi brother didn't.

" I won't," He responded.

His own voice didn't trace any sign of fear. Koizumi was still rubbing her head and she looked ready to fall down. I hadn't seen what happen to her but I could tell something happen to her by the blood dripping just above her left ear. Okay, I had to get in.

" Mimi what are you doing here," I asked as she turned around to face me.

Losing her concentration on Koizumi brother. Takato pulled two guns now at that same moment. He raised one to MImi and the other to me. Oops. I guess I shouldn't have done that.

" Takato stop! Lower your gun," Koizumi somehow managed to get over to me. SHe came in front of me almost as if she was blocking me from him.

'' Did he hurt you?," Takato asked.

" No...he's ...-my friend," Koizumi ends up saying what I had suggested.

That's a lie though. We aren't such friends.

" Heh, Takato listen to your wonderful sister I don't see the harm in lowering your guns," I unexpectingly heard a voice that wanted to register in my mind as charming but instead sounded like creepy. Mimi put her arms down and looked to see where the voice came from. Koizumi brother hesitantly took his gun down.

" That voice it sounds like..like...-," Koizumi started saying more in like a gasp voice.

That voice sounded creepy if you asked me.

Suddenly out of the shadows a man stepped up with black hair and his eyes reflected a blue hue. He was wearing all black actually. He came into view with a slight grin on his face.

" Cain!," Koizumi gasped.

Wait?What! Did she just mention that guy from her video game. The man looked up at her and grin.

"He's not Cain," Her brother says while I say-

" Koizumi! Cain's not real," at the same time.

Don't ask me why but Koizumi eyes were all hearty. They had these two hearts in replace of her eyes.

_Idiot..._I mumbled to myself.

That NOT-Cain-dude-but-some-creepy-look-alike just chuckled.

" What a beautiful sister you have Takato," he gave a wink to Koizumi.

Which only made Koizumi say that name Cain again. Koizumi smiled in a really ugly way as she giggled.

?

What the hell is this?

I'm close to whacking her head and telling her to snap out of it. That Cain dude doesn't exist. When he introduce himself.

" I'm Kuniami Maitake but everyone basically calls me Maity or Mighty," he greeted putting his gun aside.

I still didn't know what's going on? Formal Meeting is not necassary at a moment like this and someone please explain to me why Koizumi hadn't snapped out of her day dreaming. Mimi stepped back.

" So what do we have here...what's going on?," that Mighty person asked still grinning.

The sound of an explosion not to far away is what made Koizumi react or come back to reality. She turned to me now. I looked back at her and I asked her.

" What happened to you?,"

Koizumi shrugged.

" I think a piece of brick hit me," she murmured, touching her head.

Though they weren't raising their guns at us anymore I still felt awkward at the moment since all their eyes were glued on us. I mean that literally as I could make it. They were all standing and staring at us. All with curious eyes. Especially that creepy Mighty guy. All of them had different stares though. Mimi was staring at Koizumi like there was some fire in her eyes. Which now that I think about it. I didn't remember her looking so mad before. She always was the cheerful type.

Huh? Oh yeah and Koizumi brother was staring at us in a blank look that I couldn't even read exactly. That creepy guy had a gleam in his eyes. Making him even creepier to me. I know he was considering something between Koizumi and me. We both separated now. I stepped back from her.

" I thought I told you to go home," Takato suddenly broke the weird tension around.

" Hey! I'm the older one here you can' tell me what to do,'' Koizumi mumbled back at him.

" What was your point on that?," he furrowed his eyebrows glancing at Koizumi like she was really crazy.

I figured since they were having some brother argument going on I turned to Mimi.

" Mimi? What are you doing here?," I questioned her again.

How many more people were secret agents that I didn't know about! Is the whole world in some sort of disguise?

" Heehee...well it was something that really didn't come up," she murmured still with a smile on her face.

As if we were having all some private meeting another unexpected person appeared.

We all stopped talking at the same time that he appeared.

" Otani kun-,"I got a shiver now...seriously how does this guy know my name?"-Koizumi-san, follow me I have to talk to you."

Before I can ever recognize that boss guy he already started leaving.

Huh? Again...what is this guy planning? We both didn't move. Well in fact none of us move except Mimi looked like she was about to. He knew that we weren't following him so he turned around.

" What? You guys froze out there or something come we have to get our of this place," the mysterious boss said.

Uncertain I glanced at Koizuimi who only just glanced back at me. How can that boss just say that and expect us to follow? The boss stood there and waited. I'm not sure why but I had the feeling of following along so I did.

" Otani!," I heard Koizumi warning whisper.

I still followed because I wanted to know who this boss was already and if he didn't have his hat covering his face I think I would recognize this guy. It's like I know that I've definitely met this person before. I followed the boss guy along with Koizumi who soon followed me. Mimi followed absently standing on close to me.

" Takato-kun. Let's follow him as well," That Mighty dude said to Koizumi brother.

" What?," He replied confused.

" Trust me, I know what I am doing," The creep whispered back.

He didn't say another word but all 5 of us followed the mysterious boss. He went down the alley and when I thought he was just going to lead us somewhere else in the street he turned to a house and opened the door.

" Hurry up get in," he ordered and we obeyed for some reason.

We came in the house. I stop myself from looking back at Koizumi.

" Sit down make yourself at home," the boss guy said.

I sat down on the lone chair that way I wouldn't be watched if I saw next to Koizumi. Koizumi sat down on the other side along her brother. That Mighty guy sat straight across from me a grin still on his face. Another reason to think that this guy is creepy.

" Mimi guard the door," the boss ordered her.

Mimi nodded, obeying.

So all this time she was an agent of that boss mysterious guy.

" What is this about?," Koizumi brother asked how.

" Heh, Well I don't necessarily know you but I guess you could hear this," he told him.

Know him? He doesn't even know us? How exactly does this guy know us? I decide to ask anyway if this boss wanted to kill us he would of done it already.

" Who are you already? How is it that you know so much about us?," I asked him now trying to get a closer look.

That boss started to smirk. I narrowed my eyes because I remember the last time he smirked.

" We're NOT a comedy duo!," Koizumi and I both say simultaneously.

" Sure Sure of course you aren't," the boss snickered.

" Get to the point! What's the deal? Why you bring us here?," I got impatient now.

" Haven't you recognized me? After so long I'd thought you at least would recognize my voice," he snickered still.

I looked closer at him. He took his hat off but by then I had figured out who he was.

" Sensei!," Koizumi and I both say at the same time.

Mr. Kong chuckled as he tool off his hat and place it down.

NO WAY!

I squinted my eyes almost as if it wasn't true. That the person in front of me wasn't Mr. Kong. My homeroom teacher couldn't have been the same boss agent I meet. No I just don't see it.

HIM! A TEACHER!

My mouth was closeto hanging open. I hadn't thought of that! I hadn't even imagined it! I even rubbed my eyes. It was him!

" Yes...I'm Mr. Nakano and I am your teacher as well," He murmured with the same smirk still spread over his face.

No way!

Him! He's-He's the boss! The world has gone absolutely crazy! A teacher being the boss of an agency! I shook my head. This is the craziest thing I heard! Koizumi seemed to have an even bigger shock than me. I look at Mr. Kong again. My memory triggering back. No wonder he seemed so familar before. It was him. He was the boss that kept smirking and saying why was he showing us who he was. His identity. He had agency as well. Also if he's a boss of a whole agency what is he doing telling us? What is he doing? What do we have to do with it? I could understand maybe why Mimi would be here since Mr. Kong was her boss but what's the point of bringing us here? Revealing to himself who he was?

_A teacher_

_Agent_

_Boss._

I still couldn't believe it. I could even think on what to say.

**Code: R**

MAJOR GASP!

I had my hands covering my mouth. I blinked multiple times just to see if it was only my imagination. It wasn't. He was there. Mr. Kong! I glanced at the floor, absently. I touched rigtht above my left ear. I wince at the small pain that came when I tapped it. I took my wig off realizing that there was no point in disguising myself, they knew who I was. The blonde wig had the blood stain; I glanced back at Mr. Kong. Still not believing what I saw. Mr. Kong was an agent! Whatever hit my head must have really damaged it. I couldnt' even speak right now. I was too shock. I mean it's not everyday that you find out your teacher is also a spy but even a boss.

" Are both of you just going to stare at me or are you going to say something?," He asked us.

I move my eyes over to Otani. We were both gawking at Mr. Kong and neither of us knew what to say.

" I still don't get what this is about," Takato annoyingly mumbled.

His voice coming out in a surprise to my silent thoughts.

" I am wondering that too," Cain..( okay so he's not cain but he looked almost identical!) said suddenly.

He really did look like Cain. He looked charming and at the same time he looked handsome as well. Like a prince. I wonder who that Mimi girl is though and for some reason I had this chilly feeling when she glance at me. Quickly glancing away, I focus on Mr. Kong.

" Straight to the point then-," he sat down now "- I need to tell you something. It won't mean much to you Takato-kun but you were caught in the scene so I have to tell you..no warn I suppose, Your sister and Otani-kun," he pointed at Otani and me. Warning...wait. Hadn't he warned us before.

" About what?," Takato seemed to be the only one talking.

" Have you heard about SOJA and AOPS tragic love story?," he asked us.

He was glancing at both Otani and I. I've never heard the love story that everyone seems to be talking about. AOPS? So that's the other agency we're up against. Supposedly our arch enemy was AOPS. Otani shook his head as well as me.

" Then I'll tell you the love story," Mr. Kong said.

Love Story.

He brought us all the way here so he could tell us a story! A LOVE STORY!

There was something weird here. The fighting with the agencies. Takato being here with..Maity..or Mighty ( Cain) guy and Mimi which apparently Otani knows but I have no idea who she is. Of course. Mr. Kong was the most weirdest part of all.

" I already heard it,'' Takato mumbled.

He looked annoyed of being there.

Mighty shifted in his seat. Suddenly his grin disappeared.

" The...The love story? You brought us to tell us the love story," He said with a strain voice now.

" If you want to listen to it," Mr. Kong replied as he looked at Mighty.

I don't know if it was just me but it seemed like something came across both of them.

?

Mighty shifted back in his seat.

" You can tell it, anyway everyone knows about it," He replied his lips twitching in a small smile.

" Very well then..I will tell it," Mr. Kong said.

" It started about 10 years ago. There was a boy back then his name I can't say but he was an Agent of both AOPS and SOJA-," as he continued to tell the love story.

I listen closely and from the corner of my eye I could almost see Mighty wondering about something...hmm? I saw him thinking about someting so intently. I looked back at Mr. Kong and heard the rest of the story.

**Code: M ( Maity or Mighty it's the same thing xD)* Bonus**

Nakano. Continued telling the story that I knew too well already. I sat in the chair and kept my glance down. Remembering. Sigh. It hurt to remember. But as he told the story I couldn't help having a flashback of what happened...my love story...

Flashback 10 years ago ( Mighty was 18)-

_ I knew her. I've seen her too many times before. She came over walking every morning. I remembered when I first saw her that day when I had to get up early and I saw her outside. Walking, the wind rushing on her face. Beautiful. So if you asked now why I was waiting for her to come it's because I thought her really beautiful. She was about my age anyway. She had really bright blonde hair. That glowed. She had blue eyes the looked closer to he Pacific Sea. I once thought that her eyes reminded me of the sea in Hawaii. Once I even dreamed of marrying her in Hawaii._

_Yeah, I know I sounded crazy. I looked at my watch and I sighed because SAOJ ( Supreme Agency of Japan) was expecting me soon. Too soon. The girl who I always saw walk by wasn't there anymore. She was gone. I took the opportunity to leave then. I make my way out the door and start walking to my car when she appears suddenly. I stopped for a moment. She glance at me and a small smile appears at her face. _

_" Is this your car," she has asked me making her way towards me._

_" Yeah, it's mine," I responded the first words that I ever told her._

_" Nice ride. One day I wish I could drive a car like this," she admiringly whispered when there was a beeping sound._

_" Oops. I'm late. Gotta go," she smiled at me before she left._

_I watched as she left and I knew I had like her to much then. I made my way to my headquarters. For months after that I would see her pass by and I would greet her. I always knew that one guy should treat a girl like a princess. Girls are delicate. They could break easily. They should be taken care of with extreme care. So whenever I saw he I often complemented her. The only words I'd never say is who I really was. Where I always went. My agency SAOJ is run over by two men practically. These past days they've been arguing a lot. Dividing their agents. Something close to that. The particurlar day when my meeting with her reach it's extent in the same day she had asked me where I always go in the morning._

_" I have a job," I say._

_I've never like lying to girls. She snorted though._

_" A job? Like what? Modeling in some sport magazine," she asked with a tone of teasing._

_I smirk._

_" Maybe I'm surprise your not a model I"m pretty sure you'll be number on," I flirt._

_She gave me a satisfying smile back._

_Who would thought that that girl would've been the girl I have to face. That day my boss gave me a mission. I was suppose to steal a chip and back it from this other agency. I've always was a good agent so they often gave me hard missions that I would complete fast. I drove to a town north of Osaka. I cam in by the roof. Going through the place I manage to get down. I came down in a hallway. Trying to be as conspicuous as possible. It wasn't that hard. Most of the hallways were empty. I looked at my gun. Well I guess I won't need you, I thought as I place my gun down. I walked until I found the chip. Hmm. Well I never thought this agent work hard. I mean just get what they want and just knock people out that's all you have to do. I replace the chip now. With another chip. Which was the one controled by SAOJ. It was when I was leaving that I head a click. _

_Click?_

_I turned around._

_The clicking noise continued and I knew that was the sound of shoes. Clicking heals. I sank bank on the ground. _

_Female Agent, No doubt._

_Since I didn't like to deal with girl agents I decided to try to escaped. I moved on the side and slowly started cirlcing around the counter until finally I saw the exit. My escape route. I grip the chip in my hands tightly and ran to the door. Right when she came in front of me and she kicked me. Literally kicked me down with her heals pressing me down._

_"...No chance," she told me._

_-And that's when I notice her. Golden hair. Blue eyes.!..._

_" So this is the job you went to huh? Some job you had," She replied her voice completely taunting._

_I sighed. I wished I wouldn't be able to do this. I grab her leg and held it turning it. Making her loose her grip on me and fall slightly down. Except I caught her before she fell down. She narrowed her eyes at me. I found it funny how she looked so mad at the moment that I had beaten her. I lost my concentration and she took the chance to put a blow on me. She knocked me down again. Then she laughed and came near me again. Her hit was really painful. I never been hit by a girl and somehow I that hit seemed even harder than some guys who managed to hit me. I tasted the blood in my mouth. She had really beat me there._

_She had a smirk in her face though. She came to me and took the chip straight from my hand. Why didn't I run away or try to defend myself? Well because I was too surprise to do anything. All this time. I thought her different.. I thought her a sweet dazzling girl and now I discover that there's more that meets the eyes. Yet, I smiled like a complete weird guy. I smiled. _

_" What's your name anyway?If someone beat me I think it's a good thing for you to tell me your name," I saw through the blood that was now drying._

_She smiled again. _

_" Fine, I guess we can never meet again after this because my agency will kill me if they find out. Telling you won't cause much harm," she waved her blonde hair back and said her name._

_The most prettiest name I have ever heard in my life. In my existence._

_" I'm Jody," she had said._

_Jody..Jody..Jody... My mind repeated._

_" Jody-," I say loving the way it sounded in my lips" you spoke too soon."_

_As I said this I threw something down. A bomb down that hid me from her sight and I escaped. I will get the chipped back but not today._

_ The very next morning I had woken up early to see if I could see her around. I hide behind my brick wall to catch her by surprise Jody. She came, Like I anticipated. She came hesitant though to my house. But from the corner of my eye I saw that she had the chip in her neck. Wearing it as a necklace. Too easy Jody, I thought but I let her come close enough then I came behind her. Locking her in my arms, in a hard embrace._

_" Looking for someone Jody," I whispered my breathing making her hair rush._

_" Of course...I would be," she murmured back._

_I grab the necklace from her neck and yet I didn't feel like letting go. _

_She took that time to elbow a punch in my stomach._

_Ow. Double hit! _

_I moved away now and moved father until I was so far that I could reach my car. I got in it in a hurry and started the engine. Jody glared at me now. I laughed. Jody Jody Jody I could say her name as many times as I wanted._

_"...then if you beat me can I at least know your name?," She called off._

_" Well since we can never meet again after this because my agency will kill me if they find out. Telling you won't cause much harm," I repeated what she has said before._

_I saw a smile appear in her face._

_" I'm Mighty," with that I left._

_The weird thing is. It didn't stopped there. After that we kept meeting trying to steal the chip from each other and only finding ourselves getting more involved with each other more and more. Sometimes I would beat her. Not literally. I would never do that to her. I would beat her by not physically why I even let her punch me sometimes. Each hit, each punch, each time she brought me down I found it somehow attractive. Yes, I know it's weird it's weird. We were going up and down and everything. Until one day our plans changed for sure. This one day I didn't feel like doing anything involving the agencies. This one day I gave up fighting her. Wrestling with her though she was always the one who punch me before. I didn't have a mission that day so that morning when I left I sat down on the porch and I just gazed around. Waiting for Jody to show. She did with her guns and weapons ready. She arrived and narrowed her eyes at me._

_" ...So...Mighty...got fired or something?," she asked me with her voice both anticapating and teasing._

_I loved that about her._

_" Not today. Not in the mood," I say with a grin._

_" Not in the mood? What do you mean not in the mood!," she frowned now._

_Part of me hope it was because she had enjoyed fighting with me so much._

_" Yes, Not in the mood," I pretend to ignore her and gazed away._

_" Why?," she damanded._

_" Jody...We have been in this fighting situation for weeks now, don't you think it's getting old," I reasoned._

_She sighed for a moment._

_"Well I guess it is...if you give up then Mighty then I guess it is getting old..though I just think that you are saying this cause you know I will beat you," She snickered._

_I chuckled._

_" Yes. That's exactly why," I agreed._

_She sighed then. Looking so disappointing she just stood there._

_" Jody?," I asked._

_She didn't reply just stood still then she sighed._

_" Touch me Mighty and I will again beat you understood," she mumbled suddenly._

_I laughed._

_" Touch you? You are saying that as if I was a pervert or something," I laughed._

_She also laughed and she did something unexpected she sat next to me. Placing he weapons down._

_" Don't think I am not going to still knock you down, your part of another agency anyway so don't let it get to your head," she told me firmly._

_" Too late," I say and there we sat together._

_Her beautiful aura spreading all over my mind._

_I exhaled her scent. So beautiful. Too bad that you and I will never be that together. My agency her agency. I don't think it's happen before where two agents from different status fell in love. Well I don't know about Jody but one thing for sure. I really really loved Jody. That all change a couple months later._

_-Months later_

_I went out and waited for Jody to show. I knew she would show up anyway. ...I waited and I waited. She didn't show up...and I waited...she didn't show up._

_?_

_Jody?_

_I was not use to her not walking by._

_Jody?_

_I couldn't helped myself I went to look for her. Don't ask me how I knew where she was maybe my heart told me where to find her. I found her in a mission against a lot of other people. They were beating her up. Punching her like a punching bag and treating her like some ragged doll._

_JODY!_

_I came in. I try defending her. I was furious at them treating her so bad that I had knocked all the guys down almost to unconsciousness._

_" Mighty!," I heard her say behind me and I turned._

_" Are you hurt Jody? I can take you to the hospital and throw those guys in jail for hitting on you," I reached for her. _

_Without a second though I lifted her in my arms. _

_She looked so surprise of what I said and her eyes sting with tears._

_" Mighty...Why were you helping me," she asked with tears._

_I smiled at her now though. Pushing her hair out of her face._

_" It's because I love you Jody," I honestly say. _

_Her face widen and she then smiled. Wrapping her hands around my neck. Bring me closer to her. _

_" Then how come you didn't say that from the beginning?," she asked as her lips met mine._

_" You never asked," I responded kissing her now._

_It was then that our love story basically started. We use to meet up in places. Fight in mission and come back with each other. I would defend her from anybody who tried to get to her. Together we made a good team. I told her I was from SAOJ. That was the first thing I told her. THen she replied her agency was UTLS ( Ultimate Trace Legion Spies). I loved her so much and she loved me and we once swore to marry each other in Hawaii whenever we retired from the agency work. Every thing was going well until that one day when her dad found us together. Her dad found us together two years after we had started dating. We never thought that they would catch us. Her father never liked me. When he saw me and Jody together that day kissing at a restaurant he grabbed Jody armed and yanked her away._

_" Papa!," she exclaimed._

_" You will both pay for what's happen," her father had told me._

_After that it's like the whole world crashed down. SAOJ figured out what had happened. They had been furious. Some agents tried to take my side. They brought us together, they captured her. Deciding our faith. We were sentence. I tried so hard to help Jody. But it was useless this time I couldn't escape. _

_I made a suggestion._

_" Please...then let her join the agency then...please...that's the only way," I had suggested while a they had tied my hands._

_Nakano looked sadly at me and he was my friend. He didn't say anything though._

_One of SAOJ bosses had seem to like the idea._

_" It wouldn't be a bad idea," The boss said. _

_Except the other one didn't agree._

_They wanted Jody dead along with me._

_They bosses argued with each other. That night I only remember thinking that they were going to kill Jody. My Jody. My beautiful Jody. I needed to get out. Rescue her._

_" Maitake...Maitake...," I heard suddenly._

_" Nakano?," I say hearing him._

_" Get out...this is the only time I have...Jody is in cell 34 I'll try to save you time," the locks on the cell locked._

_" I owe you," I thankfully said and I get out. I moved my way down and I reached Jody cell._

_I found her lying down on the the cell._

_" Jody!," I called._

_" Mighty! I was so worried about you...so scared," she jumped into my arms._

_" Well get out of here, don't worry," I told her and we went out. _

_We went out and we managed to get to another part of the agency. They had already been fallowing us. We thought we had escaped when suddenly the doors locked._

_A group of agents came at us. All at the same time. Rushing to us. We fought back. I threw my gun over to Jody who catched it and began shooting. We put up a good fight. The best fight ever. I had Jody back and Jody had mine. We shoot and sometimes they hit us but we continue to fight back we had managed now to knock out 125 people down until it really got messy. The bosses came in. One of the bosses didn't want to fight._

_" We should agree to his suggestion look at all the benefits," the boss had said._

_" No! They disobey the our agencies they will both die CODE Z. BRING THEM DOWN," the other ordered._

_It was him who shoot that bullet that hit Jody. Nakana had opened the door for us to escaped and we were almost there when the shoot was heard._

_I saw the bullet go threw Jody. 3 shoots. All at the same time._

_" JODY!," I yelled._

_She felled down._

_She wasn't crying though she was smiling at me._

_" You know what I thought when I saw you...-," she coughed out gallops of blood-" I thought you were an angel...so handsome...I'm sorry my father caught you, he never would of agreed me to marry you...but one thing for sure Mighty...it was your magic that made me love you..use your magic Mighty...get out...," was the last words she whispered to me before her eyes rolled back and she sank into unconsciousness._

_Jody..._

_My dear...Jody_

_Tears went streaming down my face and all the world crashed down._

_My magic won't work without you._

_Next thing they do is they shoot me. I could feel the blood go though me._

_" Mighty! We have to get out," Nakano told me._

_" It's no use...I can't go without her," I shook him off._

_" but they will kill you," He objected._

_" And! Let them kill me...then I could join her," I looked at my dear Jody. _

_Cold. _

_Dead._

_She didn't deserved this._

_Another shoot hit my shoulder. Then I thought of something suddenly and kissed the still warm lips of my sweet Jody before I moved away and never again looked at my Jody. The only thing I had of her was a memory. Everyone in the agency thought I was dead._

_I wasn't._

_The Bosses didn't like how everything turned out. THe lost of many agents and of Me and Jody. One boss separated from the other. One became known as AOPS and the other was SOJA. AOPS had the boss that wanted to help me..while SOJA was that killed Jody. _

_I had been so depressed._

_SO MUCH AGONY _

_I felt and all for what? Nakano retired from the agency. I bowed my revenged that day and I stole the chip of SOJA again. One memory that I have of Jody. I will avenged Jody. I had thought it threw. I was going to go back and join SOJA. With a different name. Different Hairstyle. They won't recognize me and one day I will destroy SOJA somehow. Then I will go for AOPS. Though I knew that wasn't as bad. I entered SOJA easily and you'll see that one day ...I hope to seem them know how much pain I felt. How I mourned when Jody died.. _

_My beloved._

Flashback over-

I closed my eyes...the memory so clear. I moved my gazed up. Why was Nakano telling the story to them. I wondered. Then I notice something.

The girl looked over at the short boy on the corner.

They exchanged glances and instantly I could tell.

It was so obvious.

I could see it in their eyes.

They loved each other.

I watched them carefully. A short boy and a tall girl is un usual. An agent of SOJA with...hmm he must be AOPS togehter even more unsual. Together..and in loved.

It was like another love story being played out one with the ending not yet known. Either ending Happy..or another tragic story to tell.

_**~~~~^-^ **_** Well I don't know about you guys but I actually really LOVED this chapter ;D...espeacially the mighty story haha I was like all inspire and emotional the whole time I was writing it. :D it made me feel like almost crying too. Poor Mighty. and Jody. I'm sorry =( . Phew. Finished this chapter...Okay let me think now...usually my estimates come wrong cause I get the idea for other thing while writing but I think I have either 15 or less chapter left...well I think. xD. Okay well thanks for reading and please please review. xD oh yeah and I was also going to ask. You know how this is now in the mature rating I wanted to asked...how many mature chapters do you want? Cause...I don't really mind how many I write anymore...well er..I just don't know...nevermind just ignore what I just wrote ;P. Heheheh. By mature chapters I meant like...chapter 14. xS.. xDXD..yup yup. ;D. **


	39. It's getting complicated part 1

**Um..Heehee well gee no one actually has told me this and I'm not sure if you guys noticed or not or just decided not to say anything, but I forgot to put Kohori and Suzuki on the last chapters :S...I guess I got to caught up in the story that I didn't include them. I'm sorry guys. I really really really forgot. In fact I didn't even think about it until later that I remember I was suppose to add Kohori and Suzuki and Haruka. Gee. SOrry. I will add in this It's getting complicated chapter :DD or parts :DD sorry yet again. =S**

**Song Played: Rooftops By Lost Prophets **

Chapter. 17 It's getting complicated part 1

**Code: R**

Tear. I felt a small tear go from my eye. So small and yet it meant a whole feeling. She died...both of them died Mr. Kong had said. Both poor lovers had died. Shoot by my agency. Killed. Murder. I finally wiped the tear in my eye that has now just double into four more pair of tears. I realize I was the only one crying here. I suppose because all the rest of the guys were male and they didn't want to show their weak points because that story was sad enough to make them all cry if they really saw what it meant. It was completely sad that both agents died. When I heard them saying tragic. I had an idea that it was going to be sad, but not that sad. I could almost picture the two lovers. How clearly they must've loved each other to have it all rip apart from them.

" Don't cry so much, You'll damaged your wonderful eyes," Mighty had passed me a tissue from his pockets.

I took it without a word. By now I really needed a tissue.

" You cry for everything Nee-chan," Takato mumbled as he watched me wiped my tears.

" But it was so sad," I cried.

During the story I kept glancing over at Otani. What happened to those two lovers can happen to us. The whole tragic cycle again. If they catch us when were off guard just like those lovers. What if we both died? Just like them. They died together. When I heard that they got caught I could feel the pressure on both of us. Does he think that we are lovers. I mention Otani before to him, I have no idea if he remembers now or what he thinks about us.

"Why did you tell us that story?," Otani asked quietly, avoiding to glance at me.

" Just because I felt like I should," He murmured again with the hint of amusement.

Mighty was now glancing at both of us curiously.

" You warned us before as well," Otani murmured.

" Yes, Which for some reason I think you guys didn't take it too seriously," Mr. Kong tried to sound indifferent, but failed.

His glance definitely told us that he most likely knew what was going on between us. Mimi..um no comments. Mighty ( Cain) could maybe be suspicious as well. 3 People are close to uncovering our secrets if they hadn't already. Yet I still felt bad for the lovers. I never thought that my agency would be the one who basically killed them. It was my agency that destroyed their love. They were young lovers probably. Maybe even my age and they had died...somewhere in my heart I felt a connection to that was more than just a simple attachment. Unlike Otani I couldn't avoid not looking at him. This time though Otani was the one glancing at me. The moment our eyes crossed the same word came to both of us. Death.

Our eyes moved away again.

We could die.

Together like the lovers or apart.

Either way. If we get caught we die. That statement was clear now. That's the thought that I'm pretty sure we both had. Is it worth it being here together? In this secret love life? Is it safe even being near each other?

" Sensei!," that girl name Mimi came suddenly to the middle.

'' Less than a minute. They're coming around here. Someone must've of noticed us," She warned.

This time I got to see her face clearer. She seemed as tall as me, but her face-though cute- was actually much rounder. Her eyes shifted to me and for a slight second she scowled at me before continuing with what she was saying.

" Both are coming,"

" Both?," Mr. Kong smirking face disappeared being replaced by a serious face.

Mimi nodded.

" Get them out!," Mr. Kong ordered. Mighty.

Huh? Hold it?

REWIND.

I thought MIghty was part of SOJA? Why was Mr. Kong ordering him around? Might nodded getting ready. I tried to make my way to Otani when Mr. Kong got in between.

" No separate! Maitake take Koizumi-san," Mr. Kong ordered again

" Huh what?," I asked right when Mighty took my arm.

" Come on Koizumi-san," he tenderly told me.

" Wait but-," I looked back at Otani.

"Come on Otani-kun you come with me," I heard Mr. Kong tell Otani who actually seemed to be glaring at either Me or Mighty.

Mimi went over by Otani as well. At that same moment I heard glass breaking from the rooms above. I wanted to look back at Otani. Where were we going? What was he still planning anyway? Mr. Kong. Huh? Why is it so important to separate us? Okay well yeah the last one was kinda obvious soon as I thought that I realize why. Both our agencies are here. Or maybe they are already here. I didn't really care if SOJA was here I wanted to be with Otani. I looked back again, but this time I was clearly being hauled out by Mighty and Takato. Takato wasn't hauling me away he was too busy loading his gun again. Damn. I'm being separating from Otani.

**Code: O**

" Creepy guy," I grumbled quietly to myself as I saw them separating us. I wouldn't have let them take her away if it wasn't for her brother who was with them. Yet, after knowing that our agencies are coming I still didn't want to be separated from Koizumi. Especially not to that freaky dude that Koizumi thinks it's a video game guy. Even more after the love story they just told us. I mean what was the deal with that? Do they know we are lovers? I actually thought it was going to be some lovey dovey story with a harsh break up or something, but I figured out that is was actually quite interesting and yes it was sad. I'll admit it. In all honesty I felt like crying too but no way was I going to cry in front of Koizumi, Mr. Kong, The Creepy guy, Her Brother, and MImi. When Mr. Kong mentioned about how they died I noticed Koizumi stared at me. She probably thought we were going to die just like them. The story hit me in a way.

If they knew...if they catch us.

Not even a minute had passed before Koizumi was already being dragged on somewhere else and the windows started breaking.

" Stupid Bastards," I heard Mimi mumbled angrily before she grabbed me and started to pull me away.

Mr. Kong right behind us .

" Where are we going and where are they taking Koizumi?," I asked Mr. Kong.

" With her agency don't worry about her," he told me only slightly pushing me forward.

If they were already here how are we to escape anyway?

" Don't worry about that. There's more ways out than just the front entrance," Mr. Kong read my mind.

I followed Mimi.

We went into some underground tunnel or pass way? Secret Pass ways. It wasn't really scary as they make them seem in movies. It went quiet suddenly as we walked. I thought back to Koizumi. I wonder if she's in some sort of tunnel too? I wonder if she's okay?

" Who is the girl," Mimi suddenly asked her voice going back to sweet.

" Um...," I knew who she was talking about but I stalled anyways" Uh..which girl?."

" The girl you were with, the tall one with the orange hair?," Mimi asked again.

" Oh...Um ..she's a friend," I murmured.

Mr. Kong made a snort behind me.

Shut up old man! Don't say anything! I mentally told him in my mind just incase he knew.

" Friend?...She's from another agency," Mimi looked at me doubtful.

" Yeah, So are you," I noted.

She open her mouth about to say something, but at last moment said something else.

" So..Why were you with her?," She asked now.

?

What's with her?

" Um..Hanging out," I mumble again.

Mr. Kong snorted again. This time I catch him saying " Hanging out..sure." Jeez. Freaking Boss agent teacher.

" Do you like her?," Mimi asked her voice chilly and serious.

I looked away.  
" Why are you asking me that?," I asked her instead.

Mimi forcefully smiled.

" No reason uh..here we are," she opened the door and suddenly we were outside.

!

Whoa!

Remind me to look for underground tunnels now. We came out and suddenly both Mimi and Mr. Kong started walking away.

" Hey! Wait!," I called them.

" Go home Otani-kun. It's safer if you just go home Koizumi-san will be home too so don't worry about her," Mr. Kong ordered.

" But-," I protest.

" Go home..and by the way I expect you to turn in your essay tomorrow," He smiled at the last part before he turned around and walked back.

Mimi hesitated.

" Mimi," Mr. Kong called her.

" I guess...I'll see you later," She told me before she smiled at me and waved.

I was left there..with no choice but to go home and wait to see what happen with Koizumi. As I walk though, I go to my headquarters. When I walked in someone bump into me.

" Oh sorry,"the guy told me.

I was going to snap at him for bumping into me,but I saw that he apologize.

" Oh, no it's cool," I said going around.

" Um..You're Otani-kun right?," he asked.

I turned around.

" Um..yeah," I answer warily.

" Oh. I'm suppose to get help from you. I'm new here as well and the boss told me your the closest to my age," the guy replied.

I looked at him more closely. He seemed taller than Koizumi. Maybe 6 feet.

" What's your name?," I asked him.

" Roji Suzuki," he answered expressionless.

**Code: R**

I wanted to go back. I wanted to check on Otani. Wherever Otani was at. I saw from behind me where the place was totally being blown to pieces. I hope Mr. Kong got Otani out of there safely. Mighty stopped abruptly and let go of my arm. He later than just smiled at me. He had a nice smile so I smiled back.

" RISA! RISA,"

I turned when I heard Haruka calling me.

Haruka? What was he doing here?

He came in front of me and hugged me in one of those huge bear hugs.

" I haven't seen you in a whole while Risa! Why did you never answer my phone calls! I was so worried that that midget had killed you or something," Haruka told me seriously worried

I just smiled instead of replying.

" I'm so glad your safe! I thought I saw you earlier, but I wasn't sure," Haruka mentioned.

" You saw me earlier!," I asked astonished.

So how many people saw me?

" Koizumi-san!," Suddenly I heard someone else say.

Huh?

I turned around again seeing the cheerful Kohori.

WHAT!

He's here too!

" Kohori!," I gasped now.

He came running towards me with a smile.

" Kohori? Another Shortie Risa!," Haruka gasped as well.

" Oh so your here too! Koizumi-san," Kohori smiled widen.

Huh?

" Why are all of you here!," I asked in a loud voice.

It was Haruka who answered me first.

" Risa...don't you want us here?," Haruka face along with Kohori seemed to fall apart.

Uh..ack!

" No that's that what I meant! I meant..-," I couldn't finished the words.

" Speaking of which where is that Midget too?," Haruka looked around.

" Which Midget?," Kohori asked blankly.

" Nee-chan let's go home I need to talk to you anyway," Takato murmured.

One look at my brother and I knew he was serious. Obviously he wanted to talk to me about Otani.

" Wait! No Risa stay! I haven't talk to you in a long time! Especially since that midget too ruined our future date," Haruka grumbled.

Future date?

" Yes, Stay Koizumi-san I also want to talk to you," Kohori sadly looked at me.

" Hey Hey! Who even invited you here? If Risa stays she stays with me," Haruka said pointing a finger at Kohori.

I looked at both of them then at my brother who looked annoyed again.

" Heh No..let's get Koizumi-san home she's been out here for a while and it's late," Mighty chuckled.

I looked back at him and he winked at me as he motion for Kohori and Haruka to follow him.

" Come with me guys," He ordered.

Haruka and Kohori both glumly nodded and left.

I walked back home. Tonight reflecting towards me. Our date got ruined at the end. I went on a crazy Ferris Wheel ride. I heard a sad story and now...now I was going home where my brother would face me. When we got home Takato didn't even let me put my stuff away he asked me right away.

" Are you going out with that Otani guy?," He asked me straightforward.

I gulped. Sweat dropping on my face.

" Are you in love with him?," he asked.

I was cornered now. My brother was suspiciously looking at me now. Oh-oh.

I'm caught.

**MAN! I was going to end this chapter sweet but at last moment got cut off :P darn it :S Well I made the hints true though I made Kohori, Suzuki, and Haruka appear so it's not that bad. They will appear more now or later. XDD Heehee Well I'll write soon and since it's chapter 17 and 17 is my favorite number I will make this chapter as awesome as possible :DDD**

**Well...**

**Please Review**

**and Thanks for Reading :D AWESOME READERS XD EMOSEWA :D**


	40. It's getting complicated part 2

**Hey guys xD. Well anywho. I can't make this chapter long because I have homework to do today and yet I am not sure how long this chapter will be. I never know. Sometimes I get carried away. Sometimes I feel like not writing but I still write. So in all. Everything goes in a weird way. Oh yeah, You know how I said I wanted to end it romantic or I don't know some sweet point in there well...Heh. I think I am delusional or something . I came up with what you are going to read here in a while which by the way may also be weird. Depends on the person you are. . xD I'm a weird delusional romantic writer :P. It's not even that sweet? So this short chapter is divided in two sections basically, :P The first part is a discussion and the last part the sweet( not so sweet) thing I felt like writing just for the heck of it. xD**

**ENJOY! ( I think I forgot to add this last time! Oh my gosh! SHOCKER) = 0**

**Song Played: Rooftops by Lost Prophets**

Chapter. 17 It's getting complicated part 2

**Code:R**

* Sweat Drops*

" Uhm...Otani?," I didn't know what to say.

It was like I didn't have anything coming out of my mouth. I glance away more than once. Turning my eyes to all different locations just not at Takato eyes. He didn't ask me again. He was only waiting for an answer. For I moment I almost considered him my dad because of the stern look he was giving me. As if he was the older one not me.

He was still waiting for an answer.

I thought maybe that I could get to my room if I really ran all the way to my room, but then I am a klutz so I doubt I get up there before he catches up with me.

Okay,Okay. Breathe. The only thing I had to do is lie. Invent something up. Or I can go with Plan B: Burst out running to my room either way.

" Otani...is a friend of mine," I lied with absently shrugged.

Takato was still giving me the same look. I looked away again. He didn't believe me. He had his arms crossed, standing in a firm stand, and obviously giving me an eye roll.

Why couldn't you be gullible! Is it so little to asked for me to lie perfectly at least this one time?

" Look-," I start to say, making my lie just more bigger.

He gave me an even more stern look right now just by saying that.

" He's my friend. Just a friend,"I try to say nonchalant while again shrugging.

I was walking back to my room now. He stopped me.

" Yeah Okay, So then can you explain to me why last time I remember he was the one trying to catch you and taking you hostage to his agency?," Takato replied with the best come back ever!

His eyes clearly looked like they were ready to bust me. My face was expressing what I didn't want it to express. I glance down then back up again to still go along with my facade I just hope he doesn't see through my lies and reading my face like everyone seems to see clearly.

Got to lie better...I think to myself.

I force myself to look straight at my brother.

Uh...

Um...I took a breath now before standing as firm as I could get.

" Otani is much nicer than I thought, he's not after me anymore and we became friends," I explained my words slurring with each other.

Takato narrowed his eyes at me.

" Nicer?," He asked, Skeptical.

I just nod.

I feel like walking away at this moment. Out of here and straight to my room. Anywhere just not where someone has to quiz me. It's like Nobu all over again.

" Y'know. You get punked on to much Nee-chan," He mumbled.

I frowned. Punked? I looked back confused at him.

Takato shook his head at me.

" You trust him don't you? How can you trust him? He's from another agency! How can you even consider yourselves to be friends? He's lying to you," Takato voice started to rise.

I furrowed my eyebrows anger starting to come in me. He's saying that Otani is a liar? That's he lied to me! That I can't trust him. I glared at my brother now. What he said really made me mad. One moment I was scared that he will bust me, but right now I almost felt like spilling out that we weren't just friends. That I could trust him with my life even if he was from another agency! It's our agency we shouldn't be trusting. All other agency are much better than us. They go around maybe doing better job that actually help people. What do we do? We go around killing lovers, stealing, blowing up packages, and going on killing some more people. How can he tell me who to trust and who not to trust?

" You don't know him!," The words spilled out.

" He's from another agency! How can you trust him! Remember he was looking for you to take you hostage! How can you just say oh yeah were friends are you that of an idiot?," He yelled.

I lost all the feeling of being afraid just a moment ago and now I felt defendant.

" So? I told you already that he's not after me anymore!," I snapped back.

" -and you believed him! How do you know? How do you know that he's not? Maybe he's planning something against you and you don't even know it," He protested.

I feel my voice rising. My mother and my dad were probably hearing all of this or maybe they were to exhausted and were asleep.

" He told me!-," I know that wasn't that good of a come back, but that was the best I could come up with"-He said that his mission changed and he's my friend! He's been helping me a lot! You don't even know how much I trust him!."

" The fact that you trust him is even more stupid! He's some short guy who in a way looks like a cool guy unlike your weird other friends, do you seriously think he's going to put up with you? It's obvious maybe he will get to annoyed of you and just capture you instead. He must be planning to gain your trust you or something!,"Takato yelled louder.

He's only yelled louder when he was trying to get a point out or when he was really angry.

" You're my brother! How can you say that!," I yelled back, my hands balling into a fist.

I trust Otani. He would never do something like that. He's not that type of guy. I can't believe Takato is thinking this. Okay, So yes he's from another agency...yet...HELLO! I think Mr. Kong is from another agency too and Mighty was following his orders as if he was his boss even though he's part of SOJA.

" I saw you two you know, At the Ferris Wheel. You guys didn't seem like friends," He mumbled now.

I nervously take a step back.

" We are," I lied anyways.

" Liar. You like him..no let me re-state that. You love him!," He accused.

If I wasn't so mad from what he said before I think I would of showed as clear as day in my face that what he said was true. I stay quiet, my hands still tensed. I turned so my back was to him.

" You can't make any accusations that you don't even know," I replied.

Glad that he got me mad so my voice came out stronger.

" Tell me then why you were trying to protect him when I pointed the gun at him? Why did you keep glancing at him when that teacher of yours kept telling that love story? Why did you keep glancing back when we were trying to escape? Why were you with him wearing some lame disguise?How come you were with him on the Ferris Wheel? How come you were jumping around like some crazy couple of animals around the Ferris Wheel? How come you attempted to kiss him!," He yelled back.

!

OH MY GOD!

I looked at him in complete astonishment. Appalled! I could feel my mouth open, but no words were coming out! He had completely nailed it! How could I reply to that if he saw all that! I must've stood there for like a entire minute. I couldn't even say anything. I just heard myself saying

Eh Eh Eh?

Note to self; Watch out for Takato he's a person who has the ability to shock you to the extent of leaving you without a word to say.

!

Okay. I'm going to go with plan B.

" I know what I am doing Takato, If I trust Otani that's all that should matter. Like the love story Mr. Kong told us. Otani has saved my life before you know and I don't care what you do, but you're wrong Otani won't betray me even after what you say. He won't. Like the two lovers if he dies...he'd die with me," I say as loud as I could and make a run to my room.

" I still don't think you should trust him! Remember what they say Keep your friends close and your enemies closer!," He yelled back.

I slam the door. I sighed when I was finally safe from Takato. He has no proof. No proof other than that kiss I almost gave Otani. Other than that he caught us together, he still has not proof. No proof at all. He can't tell that. He can't say anything that we are lovers even if he suspects it. He might have close proof, but he didn't see us make out did he? So he doesn't know. Otani wouldn't betray me. He wouldn't do that. No, that thought seemed almost impossible after what Otani and I have done. No. He wouldn't betray me. My heart told me he was the right one back at the Old Place with the packages and I still think he's the right one. I wouldn't have let us come together that much if I hadn't known he was the right one.

He wouldn't betray me.

**Code: O**

" Well you already know I'm Otani," I introduced myself.

Suzuki didn't talk much, he just nodded and shook his head.

" What grade you in?," I asked him.

Was he even in school? I mean he did look my age, but he was so tall. If Koizumi was the Amazon this guy is the Sahara. I really not so loud Sahara.

" 3rd Year in High School," Suzuki murmured.

" Oh really. Me too ," So he is about the same age.

He nodded.

" What school? ," I asked trying to get conversation going on.

" Um. I just transfer to Maido," Suzuki mumbled.

" Oh! Heh, Funny. I got to the same school," this only makes me think it's an even smaller world.

" Really? At least I'll know someone from there...I didn't think you were in highschool actually you look younger," Suzuki mentioned.

" Yeah I heard that before," I murmured annoyed by his little comment.

He shrugged. He really wasn't that much of a talker. I would of thought he was because of his height. He wasn't saying much. I couldn't think of what to say to him so I just decided it was time for me to leave.

" Tomorrow then I guess I'll see you around," I murmured already walking away.

He nodded.

I gave a nod back and started going back home. I was driving back home when I thought came to me. I looked at the other lane. The one that led straight to Koizumi house. The light was red so I knew that if I wanted to make a decision I better do it now. I glance to the other side of the line where my house was at. Then back at the other side of the line where my house was at. Then back. Unless she was still with her agency. The light turned green and I found myself turning to the left instead of the right. I pulled my car over a couple blocks away from her house. I wasn't really quite sure which one was her. There seem to be a couple lights on, but the upstairs one's were all black.

Hmm.

I frowned for a moment, knocking at the door wouldn't be really smart. I breathe out a thoughtful sigh. Going through the windows didn't seem smart either especially since I don't know which room is hers. I looked at the house. Hmm. Then it hit me. I still had a tracker on Koizumi. Well I actually place the tracker in her jacket. I go back to my car. I reach under the seats, were the original tracking device was at. As soon as I clicked the button it started beeping. A red blinking dot marked where the tracker was at. Okay, Then I'll use this. I went back Koizumi house. Now only one light downstairs seemed to be on. The tracker indicated that either her jacket or Koizumi were just on that room above me with the balcony I looked around me first. I didn't want anyone to make me trying to sneak into KOizumi room at night. There were rocks below me. I pick one up and almost immediately drop it again . Bad idea I might just break a window throwing the rocks up. This leads me no choice but to climb up there I put the detector back in my pocket and start to climb up there. It wasn't that hard to climb since a tree was right next to the balcony of her room. The hard part will be getting back down. I was making too much noise as well. Every branch that snapped on me and I reached for made me sound like some possum digging the trash can. Finally I managed to jump down to her balcony. Uh...what now?

The lights were off so I couldn't really tell if she was inside or not. What if this was the wrong room? I mean as far as I know it could be anybody's room. I stood there indecisive. In or out, in or out? I'm already here so I might as well go in. I merely tapped the window door. At first I didn't hear anything then I heard a couple of rumbles. I took the risk and started sliding the windows doors I walked into the room.

" Uh...Koizumi?," I quietly asked.

I heard movement and just as I turned something with metal hit my head, roughly. Even blinding me for a slight second.

" OW!," I complained loudly, reaching up and gripping the pole type thing that just hit me.

" Otani?," I heard Koizumi gasped and looked closer to me.

I didn't say anything back only looked up at her and glared while I personally cover my head. My head was now throbbing. After Koizumi finally confirmed that it was me she set whatever she hit me with aside and nervously glanced at me.

" Uh..um...what are you doing here?," She asked glancing at me nervously though I was still glaring at her.

I could of had a concussion!

" What the hell did you hit me with?," I grumbled still rubbing my head.

It even hurt to rub my head.

" Um... lamp post," She mumbled quickly.

" A lamp post!," I whispered a yell.

What if the lightbulb hit my head and broke! She could of killed me! I glared at her more.

" Ergh...I'm sorry Otani, so sorry," She apologized lamely.

" What were you even thinking? ," I give up trying to rub my head because every rubbed I tried only made it throb and hurt more.

She shrugged nervously.

" I thought you were some kidnapper or thief ready to attack me or even another secret agent," She replied sitting back at her bed.

Right, I'm going to be the kidnapper thief secret agent who attacks her. I stopped glaring at her, ignoring the pain in my head. Relief started coming to me when I realize that last time I saw her that creepy cheesestake and her brother were taking her away from me. She seemed safe. I guess it was worth coming up to check if she was here because by just the look of her. Even in this darkness. I knew I had a feeling coming over me.

" What are you doing here?," she asked staring back at me curiously.

" Oh uh I only was going to check if you came back home," I murmured looking away.

Still unable to tell her what I really felt inside. Naw, I am just not that person who would say the thoughts in my head. I saw Koizumi smiled now. I guess now that I saw she was safe there was no point for me to stay. The thing was...my feet weren't moving away. They stood glued to the ground. I know Koizumi was wondering what else I was going to do. I looked back at her and knew I really didn't want to go home. I moved towards her and sat down next to her. Don't ask me why we stood quite for a long moment. In fact it felt again kinda awkward. You'd think that even after all we've done we would of got over that awkward atmosphere. I knew both of us were probably thinking the same thing but I just didn't know how to say it. I looked up at the moon meanwhile I wait for a topic or anything to show. The moon had been a full moon and it luminously glowed around the room.

" My brother on to us," Koizumi suddenly murmured.

I turned to see her.

" On to us?," I repeated.

Koizumi nodded.

" Yeah, When I got home he asked me about you," She replied.

I had forgotten that her brother had seen us before. That it was my fault because I mentioned her name right when her brother was right in front of her.

" What you tell him?,"

She sighed.

" I told him that you were a friend and...well I don't think he believes me... He saw us you know," Koizumi turned to me with a sad expression now.

Of course he saw us. I knew that already.

" He saw everything though...and he saw what we were doing.. all the way from the Ferris Wheel to the house. He was watching us. He saw me when I was about to kiss you at the Ferris Wheel passenger car," Koizumi explained.

Crap. That is not a good sign. Not a good sign at all. If he saw Koizumi almost kiss me than that completely kills it! He would know. He would immediately tell that we were going out. Damn it. If only I kept my mouth shut. I knew her brother was there and yet I said her name. I'm the idiot who messed up now.

" He knows about us then," I murmured back still feeling like the big idiot who messed up.

" I don't know," She shrugged.

I frowned.

" You don't know?," what ?

" I mean..he's doesn't know that we are dating and everything but he's suspicious...very suspicious,"

He doesn't know then...not yet. I frowned. That makes it another person who almost knows about us and we only started dating not too long ago. How can they all just almost know when we haven't even had a week of dating each other? It was definitely getting complicated.

" What else did he say?," I asked.

Koizumi hesitated for a moment. She looked away.

" Well we sort of had an argument, but I think he left me off the hook. He can't really prove we are dating. Yeah so he caught me almost kissing you he didn't catch us kissing both together so I think he thinks we are lovers but he's not sure yet. I think we should be careful," Koizumi sighed laying back on her bed and covering her face with her arms.

He not sure then, he thinks we are and he is totally right, but he's not sure. I start feeling the panic that was coming over me leave slowly. That means we still had a chance. Her brother is suspicious. Mr. Kong is suspicious. Even that Mighty guy who kept on glancing at us seemed suspicious. Nobu and Nakao both think we are going out. Everyone we know basically know that we are secretly dating but don't know if they are correct.

" This just means that we have to be more careful," I tell her.

Koizumi uncovered her face and looked back at me.

" When you heard that love story Mr. Kong told us about what did you think?," She asked me curiously.

" Sad," I summed it up into one word.

Though it was more than that. It was sad. It was in a way tragic,interesting, parts happy and then heartbrokenly.

" Just that?," she sat up, asking.

" No it was...more than just sad I guess it was unfortunate," I end up admitting.

Where was she going with this?

" Don't you think...maybe that can happen to us," She said.

Oh, Now I see where she's going with this.

" It won't," I caught myself saying.

Of course that I didn't know. Anything could happen. Part of me didn't want to believe that something like that could happen to both of us. The other part thinks that even every move we make can result as being caught suddenly. Like the lovers Mr. Kong said about. No doubt he told us the story cause he knew we were part of different agencies. He told us to warn us. To warn us that being together in general was dangerous. Falling in love was even more dangerous. That story is basically a warning sign being posted to warns us that doing what we want can result deadly. They survived a year together before they caught. How long would we last? Until they catch us. We could always hide...but we can't always run away. Someday it will catch up though I wish that by then I wouldn't be in the agency anymore. If we survived our love life than we just might survive anything. If we can survive missions we can survive anything they throw at us. That's why I answered with " It won't."

" How do you know? I mean what will happen if they catch us? They'll kill us just like they killed those lovers," Koizumi again looked almost at the verge of tears.

" It won't end that way Koizumi, If they catch us...I'll make sure that we don't end up like them..I won't let the agency kill you first it just won't happen. Yes, I know we could get caught yet it doesn't mean we are going to get caught. We survive..somehow. I mean were both idiots aren't we ? And yet we are dealing with proffessional spies and together like those two lovers we could conquer more...even if we die in the attempt," I stop talking now because for some crazy reason I was getting carried away and Koizumi eyes seemed to be sparkling right now.

Huh?

" You know Otani...when you say sweet words like that it makes me think that you are really really cool," Koizumi giggled.

Note to Self; Don't ever get carrried away with the love agencies topic.

I merely just shook my head, looking away embarrassed.

" Also when you talk it actually gives me inspiration, hope," She smiled at me.

Hope...I give her hope?

" What kind of hope?," I asked her.

" Of us..," she simply murmured.

?

That didn't clear anything up, but since I didn't want to get carried away by the love topic again I didn't ask.

" Poor Lovers though...If they knew before hand that they were going to die I wonder if they would avoid meeting each other," Koizumi murmured.

" Well I know that right now..even if we die someday I wouldn't avoid you, I think it's pretty hard to avoid you anyway," I meant about her height but I think she took it the other way around again.

" Aww... You're saying so many sweet words," Koizumi sighed dramaticly!.

Err... I was not! Jeez it seems like I can't even control my words now! They are just running out! On their own free wil! Like always the blush started rising on my face.

Koizumi scooted over to me closer and she smiled. She was clearly enjoying my embarrassement.

" Oh and by the way I never got a chance to actually kiss you on the date," Koizumi said suddenly.

I was still looking away.

" Otani," she called because I still wasn't really looking at her.

I turned right when her face was close to my check again. This time she just lightly kissed my check. That was all it took to make the stimulation in me go bizarre. I turned around and saw her smiling face.

*Tug*

I started smiling back at her and this time I lean just as she did. Our foreheads brushing each other. Both of our lips soon contacted with each other. Making flavorable sparks were they met. I let the kiss start slowly though. Maybe it was because I was just trying to cherish the kiss as much as I could before it started getting more passionate. I still don't know why no other guy had noticed how good and amazing Koizumi felt. I knew as well as she knew where this might go again. Somehow I didn't know what to think anymore because the only thought in my head at the moment was her. When her lips started pressing against each other more I almost as if it was cause naturally,start kissing her harder. When our lips finally separate for us to breathe I was going to start kissing the side of her jaw. In fact I was already tracing it with my lips when I heard her whisper.

" Not tonight,"

Oh...

I pulled back almost immediately. Blushing furiously. That was even more embarrassing then what I said before.

I couldn't even look at her.

Koizumi started laughing seeing that I was clearly embarrassed of doing that and actually thinking that we were until she whispered that.

" I'm sorry,'' I apologize like an idiot.

" I meant that because my family is here and I don't want them to catch us,'' Koizumi replied still laughing.

Now that she said that it did seem right. I wouldn't want them to come in as well and catch us. I was still too embarrassed to look at her.

" Well...I guess I should go home," I start saying though I clearly sounded like I didn't want to go home but finding home the best exit.

" No! Wait Otani!," Koizumi called.

I turned around, finally looking back at her.

" Stay...Please," She begged silently.

" But didn't you just say that you didn't want them to catch us?," I asked confused.

" I want you to stay with me," She begged.

For some reason I didn't feel like objecting So I sighed and went over next to her.

She smiled again.

" Oh and by the way.. Why haven't you told me you love me?," She asked.

I blushed again.

Maybe should of just gone home. Yet I knew that being together and alone was more important at the moment. Thing won't always remained easy.

Thought right now...I have no idea how to respond.

**~~~ Thanks for reading and Please Review XDDD**

**Yes I ended there...because of the hw I had to do :P Sorry guys ;S..I'll cont. as soon as possible =)**


	41. It's getting complicated part 3

**HEEEY! XD Whoa did it take me a while to update this. =S ( Gulp) xD Well this time though...you can really blame me for not ubdating sooner I mean I'm even out of school because of the Snow I SHOULD be ubdating everyday..er..well..the thing is...I got a confession to make...I can't stop reading the Maximum Ride Series! IT"S SOO GOOD!xDDXD. I barely found out about the series and so far I have been reading it non-stop xDDD Yeah...xD But anyway...I'm not here to say just how awesome Maximum Ride is, but to update on this story right! Right. xD Okay...let me think...I am going to put this lay back chapter right here before we let the drama begin again! This chapter 17 is only going to have 4 parts and so far we are not really that far from the last chapters. Yes of course though we still have a couple of mission to handle first then after I knock those missions out then we proceed to the whole really main point. The Agencies! =P **

**So get your Guns ready cause we are about to get serious...after this chapter!xD ( couldn't help myself saying that...I'm in lala land these days* grin*) =P.**

_**~ENJOY THE RIDE~...(pfft...inside joke)**_

**Song Played. Rooftops by Lost Prophets**

Chapter.17 It's getting complicated part 3

**Code: O**

" Er...,"

No...no..no! I know the look she's giving me and no! Not it's not happening. So I told her already I loved her it's not my fault she was asleep when I had told her that. I glance nervously back at the window. My exit. Koizumi looked closer at me.

" I'm right? Aren't I?," she narrows her eyes.

no no no no. I never will say that.. Not straight up to her face like some cheeseball. Forget it. I'm not saying I love you out loud no matter if I really do happen to love her.

" I've said it," I say with shrug.

It was the truth. I have said it before. Koizumi crossed her hands.

" Oh yeah, When?," She quizzed.

_Daaammnnn!_

I really weird nervous urge made me start scratching my neck. How did it come to this? I wanted to go away without saying these words for a whole life time almost. Okay, So I knew that eventually-if we never get caught and are still going out-I'd have to say those words, but right now? I'm too young to be saying those words, I defensively thought to myself.

" Um..you know that one day..," I mumbled idiotically.

" What day?," she asked.

" That one day...," I replied back.

" We'd only been together for about less than 4 days Otani. I don't think it's hard to narrow your days," she now started to frown.

Oh-oh

" The confession time, remember?," I say the first situation that passed through my head.

Koizumi gave a frustrated sigh then shook her head.

" I was the one who told you I loved you remember?,"

Okay bad idea.

I'm lying now. I told her I liked her...er...well at least I think I did. I'm not sure if I even mention the word like.

" Look, the point is I have said it," I ended up bluffing while looking around her dark room for diversions.

" No..you haven't!," she hadn't let it go.

" Moon pretty isn't it?," I mumbled something stupid.

" Otani tell me the truth! Have you told me you loved me?," Koizumi made a serious face at me which I was trying to ignore.

" I have," I spoke the truth.

I have told her I loved her just not when she's fully away and staring at me. Koizumi frowned deeper.

" Then how come I don't remember?," she sounded flustered now.

Jeez. Only she would make a big deal of unspoken words like those.

" Hmm...Otani, Say it to me now?," Koizumi suddenly said.

The smile appearing back at her face. The hairs in my back straighten up. I almost felt like I had been pricked by a needle.

" Say-Say what?," I stammered really starting to think that I should of gone home.

Koizumi slowly smiled.

" Tell me you love me," Koizumi eyes got all starry-eyed.

I couldn't say that!

I looked down, feeling like I had to just tell her no.

Koizumi waited...

...

...

er...

It's not like I didn't feel that I should tell her it's just...it's just...embarrassing

" Otani?," she continued to pressure.

I sighed and replied with an immediate

"No."

It broke all at once. Koizumi got furious.

" What?," she said loudly.

" No I mean...uh..why at this moment?," I moved a little away from her.

" Why? Because I'm your girlfriend! You're suppose to say those words to me every day," Koizumi was now yelling too loudly.

" As if Koizumi! You know I wouldn't say those words out loud!," I decided to just go with how I really am even if she goes all chaotic on me. She glared at me.

" What! Why not!," her voice rose.

"Because...it's just...I-I can't- I'm not the type of guy who would say that," I honestly tell her.

Funny how my color of skin hasn't changed yet. It was still red.

" How can you say that?," she yelled this time really loudly that I actually jerked back.

Almost expecting for someone to burst in her room any second now. Sheesh. Relax Women! I again was caught between not knowing what to say. Koizumi grasped her pillow, holding it as if she was about to throw it at me. I heard a couple of rumbles downstairs. Um..yeah not a good sign. Koizumi was really glaring at me now. She looked really furious. So I guess you wanted me to go over there and say something like I'm sorry darling I love you-HA yeah right! Like I'll ever say that go to a different fanfiction if you're looking for that! The day I saw words like darling, baby, or even just babe well let me tell you that's the end of me being Atsushi Otani. I shiver suddenly imagining myself saying those exact words. I stood up because I'm pretty sure Koizumi will murder me in the next hour if I stay here.. She has these really dark facial expressions going one. The ones that seriously looked creepy. Too creepy and I for one hate creepy things! One of the reasons I can't stand haunted mansions. Goosebumps rose in the back of my neck. By the look she was giving me I think it was my time to go! I started to walk off when I saw something cross Koizumi eyes and she stopped scowling at me, glancing down now.

Huh?

There was something in her eyes. I wonder why that looked send a new sense of shiver down my spine. Huh? What's this?

" You lied," she mumbled sadly.

" You said you told me before that you loved me so you lied to me,"

I stare at her for a moment. Not sure why all of a sudden my mood changed.

" No...I did tell you," I replied back quietly.

She still wasn't really glancing at me. She was looking at some place down the floor.

" Didn't you just say your not the type of short due who would say that?," she asked.

I don't remember the including of short in what I was saying, but I ignored that. Glancing at her. Yeah...I had some weird feeling about this.

" I said it," I murmured.

Koizumi sighed, deep in thought. It started to get quiet and I was so close to leaving, but by the look of Koizumi I knew it wouldn't be right to leave just like this. Ugh. But now way can I just say I love you though every cell in my body wants to tell her. I sat back down next to her, knowing that I'm close to saying another embarrassing thing.

Sigh...the things I go through.

" I-I told you yesterday...when you fell asleep. That's when I told you. You were asleep so you didn't hear me," I don't look at her as I say this.

I heard her turned.

" What was the point of saying it while I was asleep?," she asked.

So you wouldn't hear me, I silently think to myself. I didn't say anything anymore. I was remembering when I told her I loved her yesterday. Koizumi looked at me closely then she sighed again.

" You know my brother told me something that really got me thinking," she finally glanced at me.

What? The bad feeling hadn't left yet. I guess I should brace myself for whatever is coming which I can already tell it was going to hit me.

**Code:R**

Trust...Him...

I glanced at him. Our eyes locked with each other. He was waiting for the rest of what I was going to say. I didn't want to ask him because my heart wanted to trust him.

My heart trusted him.

_He's lying to you..._

My brother's words still echoed through me. He wouldn't betray me...but if he won't even tell me he loves me. If he lies..to me. What does he really see in me? I'm some tall freak he just met on one of his mission.

" Why...-," I didn't even know how to start "- why are you really helping me on my missions?."

Otani made a confuse looking face at me. His eyes though were different. He looked away from me and looked out the window.

" I thought I told you why already," he mumbled back.

" Is it really because you wanted to protect me? or was there another reason? You wanted to take me to your agency for some reason too...why me? What did they want from me?," I continued to ask away, carefully watching his face.

Otani sighed and shook his head..

" No..there wasn't another reason and..and..I don't know why the wanted you Koizumi," he replied but his voice was a whole different story.

It was flat.

-_and you believed him! How do you know? How do you know that he's not? Maybe he's planning something against you and you don't even know it._

Yes I believed him. Even right now...something I couldn't really say or explained passed through me. He could be planning something against me. Like Takato had said. How would I know that what Otani tells me is true. I know I heard before in Books, Magazine, Mangas, Animes, Tv shows, Soap Operas, even in songs I heard listen to your heart...but...what if your heart was the one that was wrong? I could have been blind too. Otani..could he really love me? Or is all this fake. A dream. Our love making yesterday could of been fake no matter how right it felt. How special and how romantic everything seemed. The way he glance at me I could definitely see how much he loved me. How much he cared about me. Hmm. I thought for a moment. I needed to know this then. Once and for all I had to know exactly who Otani was. Believe him...

" What's your mission? You said your mission changed after you told us to join forces so...what's your mission," I asked him now.

By the look of how Otani took it. I knew I made the right choice in asking him that. Don't lie to me. I begged silently. I had to know. I had to know if I could really trust Otani. Whatever he says right now will make me decided if I should trust him right now.

Otani was looking back at me now. His eyes burning into mine. Tell me...tell me...

" My mission...my mission...," Otani repeated.

I waited for him to finish. I needed to know!

" I..I don't have a mission yet," He ended up saying curtly.

I frowned. Somehow I wasn't expecting that as an answer. He didn't have a mission?

" What?," I again questioned.

" I don't have a mission because...because I failed the last mission I took and I don't have one right now they told me that I should take a vacation for a while then to come back they will give me a mission of my own and well yeah I'm still waiting for my mission," He mumbled though he was not looking at me and somehow he was creasing his eyebrows like he was mad at himself for something.

...

I thought...as hard as I could. Was that possible? To get a vacation from the agencies? It seemed pretty weird. What agency was he from? His last mission...was the Kms. Wasn't it? No...it was to capture me! Suddenly I could actually pictured that. He hadn't gotten me so he failed his mission and maybe his agency is the one who takes compassion and sympathy on their agents that they were nice enough to give Otani a vacation instead of killing him. But he will have to go back into his missions and then what? Will I be all alone handling my own missions?

" So...you failed you mission because of me...you decided to help me? Right?," I asked him now seeing that it was so stupid to doubt him.

Otani looked for a moment confused but quickly recovered and nodded. Still not really meeting my glance. Yet..another thing he has done for me. I start to feel slightly relief again. Then I start to smile back.

" You'll never betray me huh? What am I thinking. Sorry for asking you about that," I laugh nervously.

Again Otani had that confused mad at himself look in his face. Almost like a pain was in his eyes. Though I have no reason to know why he seemed so disturbed. I didn't want to doubt him. So I let go of my paranoia and then changed the subject.

" Hey don't you think Mighty is really really handsome!," I asked him.

Yeah, I know Otani is a guy but I couldn't help myself.

Otani expression changed again. Now he looked disgusted.

" That creepy guy..? Ew no Koizumi," Otani made a gaging sound.

I silently laughed.

" Speaking of which...how you get home?," He asked somehow now seeming more relief than a moment ago.

" Oh...well we just left. I followed Mighty then Haruka and Kohori showed up so I talked to them for a while but well we had to go so we came straight here," I quickly explained.

" Ugh...Haruka? You mean that pain and...Kohori...wasn't that the guy you once mention that he was short or something?," Otani asked scowling.

" Yup. Haruka is not that of a pain..he's just with you," I murmured.

" Like I care! He's annoying as hell...and who is Kohori really? I mean what is he just another of your agency agents or was he your assistant too?," He asked scowling still.

I thought for a moment. Kohori sure did smile a lot with me though. Almost as if I made his day or something.

" Kohori is cute-," I caught myself saying.

Oops.

Otani narrowed his eyes at me.

'' Cute? Did you just say cute?," he grumble.

" Uh..well he is.. He always smiles when he sees me and he has a very cute smile," I mentioned, tempted to say him in front of Otani.

" Don't tell me you like him?," Otani voice now looked really serious.

I shook my head. Kohori may be cute but he definitely is not my type.

"I dont' go for midgets...-," I say just before I realize what I said and say the rest " Except for you."

I laughed.

Otani still looked disturbed now. He was scowling at me and wasn't even laughing.

" You are like some weird pervert..liking people for the sizes. You don't even care about them huh? As long as they are short! ," Otani grumbled.

Huh? Sizes? Short!

" What! That's so untrue," I protested.

" Sure. Whatever," Otani replied.

He seemed like he didn't seem to confident. Something seemed to be bothering him. I don't know if it was because of what I asked him before or because I mention Kohori. Either way he should know that he is really the only one I liked and trust. Too late to go back now. It's like a movie in the theaters. You can maybe remember by rewinding but no matter what it will always remain the same. You can't pass forward or else your own ending you will ruin. I leaned closer to Otani now. Thinking the day through. I wrapped my hands around him. Letting his warmth cover my face. Making a sweet pillow out of his body. I started to close my eyes. Nothing will be simple...and for some reason I just feel like it's going to get more crazy that how it begin. The Agency. Missions. Agents. Codes. Everything is going to be hitting us. I can just tell. Also like I movie. You kind of could guess what might happen just by the looks of it but you never really know how it will end. I guess things just will get even more complicated than before...more complicated than ever. I'm glad Otani is with me. No way will I ever regret that. Never...

I was almost asleep. On the verge of dozing off when I think I heard just merely Otani whispered.

" I'm sorry Koizumi..love...you," he said in a voice really quietly.

That I don't think I even heard right. I smiled to myself. Maybe tomorrow I will tease him about how he told me he loved me. Right now I just let the rhythm of his slow breathing llullaby my to sleep.

Yeah..it's going to get crazy...that...is obvious...

~~~~~~~~~**- yeah...not much happen in this one either right? Hmm. But like I said I'm about to put a bunch of stuff in so yeah. Better hold on. Heehee..Please Review.**

**Oh...almost forgot**

**Naara-no-temari - ^-^ no I am sorry for taking forever to update...still xD I'm so glad you are reading...YOU ARE ONE OF MY FAVORITE READERS! LOVE YOU! XDxD Um...Te Quiero XD YEah..that's how you say it in spanish. I hope you keep reading and enjoy XD. Oh and thanks for reviewing on the Pucca one too xD ^-^. **


	42. It's getting complicated part 4

**Okay. Well I'm not in lala land anymore. Reality hit me when I slipped down the stair this morning from the ice of the snow. -_-... and fell. Ow. xD Well anyway I still love SNOW xD and School being cancel is always cool right? xD Hi everyone! Every reader. Thanks for reading. Yeah, I am weird sometimes. Forgive me. I just want to be different xD. Okay well I am in a role here! I wrote this early in the morning ( in a notebook) and I was so inspired! xD I can't wait for the rest of the story to unfold.  
Hope you like this last part. xD WHOO! CHAPTER 17 xD**

**Enjoy..xD =D**

**Song Played: Rooftops By Lost Prophets **

Chapter. 17 It's getting complicated part 4

**Code: H ( Hitomi) * Bonus**

I balanced the gun in my arm.I found it so inconvenient that I let it go again. Stupid guns. I prefer using knifes. Guns are too quick. I pass the gun to my fellow boys.

" Hitomi our boss needs to talk to you,'' The idiot with the funky hair murmured.

I sighed and lay back down on my chair. The sun completely warming my beautiful body and I didn't want to be disturbed. I ignored them and waved my hand for him to move.

" Excuse me! You're blocking my way," I firmly say and he moved away.

" Oh. Sorry 'bout that," the funky hairstyle guy said with a stupid grin.

My goodness he is such a retard. But no worries when it come to bringing people down. Nobody does it better than them...well exept for me and my manly lover.

" Yo! Hitomi. The boss says it's important," the other idiot now came.

The fat one with the clown nose.

I rolled my eyes. Are you kidding me I can't have a moment of peace! Is it to much to ask for? Don't they know I spend almost all my time with other guys messing around with each one of them? Don't they know how difficult it is? Well..not so difficult I'm a natural, but still!

" Boys, Tell him that I'm way too exhausted to go...he could come to me if he so pleases. I know he wouldn't want his precious Hitomi to go walking all the way there," I made my perfect smile at them.

They both exchanged glances.

" Okay, I sure bet the boss would be so angry if Hitomi had to waste her legs walking over there," The funky hair one took his small hat off as he spoke to his brother.

The fat one agreed. Hmph. They'll make a perfect match for the movie Dumb and Dumber. Dumbasses. I can't stand to be near them for more than 10 minutes.

" Yeah but the boss sure said that he wanted Hitomi to go over there," the fat one replied.

" But Hitomi legs?," the other one replied.

" But the boss," The fat one continued.

I grimace. Irritated signs were marking on my head. I exasperatedly sighed then sat up angrily.

" Enough! Both of you shut up!," I screamed irritated " I'll go! Just shut the hell up already you both are giving me such a headache!."

I got up, pushing my way pass them and grumbling.

" Sorry Hitomi," they both apologized in a bad symphony.

I pushed my hair back and made my way to my Yakuza boyfriend. I smiled when I saw him. Well technically his afro is what made him really stick out.

" Hey Honey," I murmured seductively sliding my hands around his broad shoulders.

He made a small handsome smile back.

" Look baby I have to tell you something," He told me in the deep voice of his.

" Oh please save me the drama what is it?," I asked gripping him closer.

" I have some business to attend-," he murmured holding me closer.

" Uh-huh," I merely nodded.

As if I cared about all the business he had to attend.

" It's risky and-,"

" How many times have we been through this? I told you that I don't care how highly dangerous it is. You know I can defend myself and no boy can ever resist my flaws," I say with pure pride.

I'm just too perfect. Too much of a princess-no queen.

" I'm going to Siberia. It's going to be really cold there and the people I'm going to be dealing with are pretty nasty. I don't want them putting their hands on you so I came to the decision that you stay here and I'll go," Makyun explained.

I drew back. What? Had he just said to let me stay here! Here! I pouted.

" What! You can't leave me!," I protested my hands clenching into a fist.

Makyun looked at me sternly, shaking his head.

" You're staying, and that's final. Why don't you take a small vacation I know you will enjoy it," he raised his fingers stroking my cheek.

I frowned.

This is SO unfair! He get's to go around to...to whatever place he said and I get to stay here! I crossed my arms, angrily glancing back at him.

" I'll see you when I get home..meanwhile you two take care of Hitomi or else!," he ordered the funky hair and fat one.

I scowled as I saw him walk off. Don't tell me those two idiots are going to be protecting me? Urgh! Then it hit me. I got an idea. Instantly changing my mood. I wrapped Makyun in my hands and I told him the best sweet voice that I could.

" It's fine. Take your sweet time," I murmured seductively again, giving him a quick passionate kiss.

Then he left. A smiled curled in my lips.

" Yo Hitomi. So what's you wanna do? Catch a movie?," The fat one said with hope.

I kept myself from not punching him out." Pack your bags boys..were gfong on a crazy ride to Osaka," I informed.

" Osaka!," The both replied with a smile.

" Yes Osaka idiots, There's an agency I need to visit anyway..or well in other words disturb now that we are there," My curled lips became more wider.

Osaka here we come..along with SAOJ oh wait...I mean SOJA and AOPS.

**Code: O**

Stupid.

Idiot.

Fool.

Imbecile.

I kept telling myself. Ugh! Stupid! I can't believe I had to lie to her face just like that! I completely hate myself right now. Dammit. I am such an idiot. I clench my fist really angry at myself. What am I going to do? What am I going to say to my agency? Damn. Why did I even accept this mission to begin with. This was my idea. To gain her trust. I should of just kept my mouth shut. I gained her trust..along with almost everything, but it's not the right thing I should be feeling. I guess I really would be considered. one of the luckiest dudes if the reality wasn't different. I let out a sigh. I didn't want to do this mission anymore. In fact I didn't want to be part of the agency. What the hell was the point of joining anyway? I don't even know where SOJA is at. I knew that I can't quit now though. First of all I can't quit if I am still on a mission and second of all whenever someone quits it's usually much harder to get out of it than get in. I suppose it's like a gangs as well. Only this was an agency. I know that there's plans to avenge that agency ( SOJA) but somehow I wouldn't mind if I just left it alone. As soon as I thought that I shook my head. Because I remember my uncle. No..I can't quit.

" Mmhmm," Koizumi mumbled in her sleep.

She was using my right arm as a personal pillow. I glanced at her quickly. It's not the first time she's fallen asleep next to me, but it still surprises me how calm her face looked when she was asleep. Unlike when she's holding a gun. I guess I'll have to teach her how to at least hold a gun before she goes on shooting herself accidently. I think back to our conversation before. It was a really weird conversation. I had gone from the talk about her brother to an embarrassing subject, to the I'll never say I love you, to the lying subject, to the one pain Haruka and that other shrimp Kohori. All of that connected to me though. All of those were problems. Her brother's onto us. I love you is still a problem. Kohori is an even bigger problem. Cute she had called him. Ugh! Just to make matters worst he happened to be short and an agent. Also another thing, Mimi, She's an agent and if she knows that I'm an agent doesn't that mean she knows my agency-wait I remember what Mr. Kong's agency was. Which means I also knew what agency she belonged to. I lean back. Thinking about the agency made my head hurt. Just thinking how messed up it is. I glanced around her room. Mostly covered by bunnies and Umibozo posters. Then I glanced down at her jacket. I carefully untangled my arm from her grasp. She got a hold on the real pillow now and twisted to the opposite direction as she mumble something about monsters unleashed. I frown at her for a moment as I stare at her. She had horrible sleeping posture. I glanced down at her jacker and looked behind the hoddie. I saw the tracker. I remembered suddenly when I had put it on her. Back when each kiss and embrace resulted from a dart. I couldn't help and smiled at the memory. This tracker is good if she wears that same jacket every day, which I doubt it. I'll have to get a better tracker. I put the jacket back , noticing it was 3:00 a.m I decided it was time for me to go. Before I open the door window I glanced back at Koizumi, cherishing the look of her sleeping. Free of all worry. It's never going to get any easier than right now. If anything, everything is about to get harder.

" Good Morning Otani," Imachio said nonchalantly the moment I walked into the office early the next morning. My eyes were red beacuse I hardly slept last night and then they call me here again at 6:00 am in the morning! I only got 3 hours of sleep last night after all the crazy stuff I went though yesterday. The made me come up here. At exactly 6:00! Urgh! I rubbed my sleepy eyes and mumble a good morning back.

" Is everything all right? You have a seriously exhausted look on you face," Imachio noted.

" I'm fine. Hard night," I mumbled with a stiff yawn.

Then I realized Imachio was also there last night. He had dark purple circles around his eyes but not at all red like mine.

" What's the deal? Why you called my early?," I asked right when my boss also appeared.

" Oh. Otani! I'm glad you're here come here sit down,"

I did.

" The thing is Otani. Yesterday we met with one of our worst enemy agency and we were reminded that you had a mission to get trust from that girl from the other agency," As soon as he said that my body tense and my back stiffen.

" Yeah," I managed to say.

" Have you gotten any information from her?," Imachio asked.

I did my best not to look away. I glanced straight at them. What the hell am I suppose to say! I wish I was back in that old building where the only thing I had to worry about was Koizumi love towards me not how many secrets I'll spill out. I sighed. I had to say something. If not they'll get suspicious. I'm sorry Koizumi.

" Her agency I don't know. Her agency is...mean, cruel from what she tells me. She has her brother in the agency as well. She..she has guns that are more advace than ours," I start mumbling quickly hoping that they won't really take not. Each word I spilled out made my heart feel heavier.

" Hmm... how about her missions? Has she told you some of her missions?," My boss asked.

I thought and nodded, glumly.

" There's..one mission she had. There was these boxes that were being shipped from different locations and I don't know what was inside the boxes but I got the shipping address.,"

Idiot!

Traitor!

Betrayer!

Cheater!

Liar!

All those words seemed to be yelling at me from all corners. Then it hit me. I can't really be that bad. Koizumi agency is the evil one right and if I say anything about her it's to bring down her agency. Not Koizumi. I won't be spilling her secrets. Like the fact that she didn't want to be there or her first mission. Or her name. Or how old she is...where she lived. I'm only going to tell about her mystery agency that I myself told her not to tell me because of this. It's not that bad..or at least that's what I want myself to think.

**Code: M ( Mighty)**

" So then what really is your plan with those two?," I asked Nakano the next day.

Or as everyone prefers to all him Mr. Kong.

He smirk.

" Nothing really, They just crack my up. Tall and short don't they remind you of All Hanshin Kyojin?," he asked me I thought for a moment and a smile appeared in my face.

" Yes," I say.

Thinking back to the girl.

"Sadly though they're in love aren't they?,"

Nakano sighed.

" Yeah, Any person who could just see them would know. By the way did you see how they kept on staring at each other when I was telling your story?," he asked and that again crack a smile on my face.

Only merely before I remember my own love story.

" Is that why you told them my story? To warn them to escape or leave?," I asked him.

He went serious.

" To warn them to be careful..both agencies hate each other. It's like your story all over again. Only right now they are much younger," he sighed.

I ignored the pain that hit me.

" The boy..is from AOPS right?," I asked.

Nakano nodded.

"- and the girl is from SOJA. How coincidental. The same agencies that brought me down," Us...I think to myself.

" You know that was mainly SOJA who killed her," he sympathetically told me.

" I know," I murmured " So then..what's the deal they don't know what danger they are in?."

I refuse to get on the subject of my Jody.

" Oh they do. They don't know each other agency. I've been watching them for a while. Back when they first kissed, hilarious," Nakano chuckled.

I sit down.

" You're protecting them?," I asked.

He got serious again and nodded.

" I am protecting them from each other agency because I'll hate to see them die..or one of them get killed," he seriously told me.

I thought for a moment.

" They'll kill her," I murmured as matter of fact.

" The boy belongs to AOPS. They'll give him another chance. The girl she's dead. SOJA will immediately kill her," I explained suddenly remembering how the girls eyes were sparkling when she saw me.

I thought back to the rare times I've seen her. Always putting on a smile on when she knows shes's dead. I heard Takato talk about her sometimes, saying how she really didn't deserve to be there.

" I don't think so..She's the daughter of one of the best agents..in fact the only agent in SOJA who knew the secrets of SOJA. I wonder if his injuries are because of that,"

!

" Wait! Mr. Koizumi right? Their dad is...That guy!," I gasped.

Nakano nodded.

" But he's the-the main guy! He's the one of the best agents Japan ever had! He's the only agent who could do anything he pleased because he knew a way to bring you down without using weapons. He was basically the leader of SAOJ..above him only the boss was. He is right after the boss. So you mean to tell me...he's injured. Both his son and his daughter are in the agency now and his daughter is in love with one from AOPS,"

!

" An agent from AOPS shot him, or that's what I heard," Nakano replied.

Somehow I couldn't believe this.

" Mr. Koizumi holds secrets about SOJA. I never saw him in SOJA, but I knew that everyone was afraid of him even the boss," I explained.

" Well here's the thing Maitake...the one who shot him was the boy his daughter loves uncle," Nakano replied.

What!

" What? The boy's uncle shot...Mr. Koizumi," my eyes expanded.

No way! I couldn't believe this.

" SOJA went and killed many of AOPS agents because of that. Hence someone from SOJA manage to shoot and kill the boy's uncle," Nakano kept telling me.

I shook my head in disbelief. Not knowing what to say. That is...twisted!

" What's the name of the girl?," I asked.

" Risa Koizumi," He replied.

Hmm.

" -and the boy?," I asked.

" Atsushi Otani,"

Hmm. This is complicated. How ironic that these two came together if everything is against them.

" They don't know..do they?," I wondered.

Nakano shook his head. I realized now how complex this is. Risa-chan likes Otani-kun. Otani-kun uncle shot and maybe killed Risa-chan dad. Because of that SOJA killed Otani-kun's Uncle. This is really quite interesting. Hmm. This love story is ever more risky and complex than mine.

" I don't know what will happen to both of them when they fined out but I sure know one thing I will try protecting them," Nakano said with determination.

A smiled curled at my lips.

" Cound me in too. I'll protect them also. Especially Koizumi-san. I have a feeling the boys hiding something and for some reason Koizumi-san seems more vulnerable," I mentioned.

Nakano nodded.

" Seeing how the things are going out, I don't think we'll wait long before they agency finds out,"

" Don't worry...I won't let them destroy another love," I said and meant it.

There's too much pain of losing someone in my heart that I don't want them or anybody else to experience.

**Code: MM ( Mimi) * Bonus.**

Who is she? Why was she so close to him? It's pathetic. All my life I had been waiting for him and now...NOW! He was with her! That girl. That plain flat chested girl! I am a model for crying out loud! and I've always admired him. So what's the freaking deal? His past girlfriend Kanzaki was too short and nice to be too much of a competition with me and now look at her. HER

ALL TALL!

MY HEIGHT!

What's the hell!

He never like tall girls anyway! I brought him milk every day for the last what..10 years! He hasn't grown a freaking inch! And no millimeters don't count! Ugh! I cross my arms. No way is she..whoever she is gong to step in the way. Not if I can help it..which trust me. I CAN! I don't even think that tall girl knows how to fight. I will teach her not to mess with _MOI_! Hmph.

" Mimi..could you smile a little more darling instead of scowling at us," The Photo shop guys said.

Oh..oops I forgot I was at work.

" Heh, Heh sorry guys," I began to smile.

That girl should watch it cause I'm not losing to her..or anybody else!

**Code: R**

I squinted my eyes, looking at the sunlight glistening in my room. So pretty. Then I glanced at my clock. The clock blaring 8:30! I gasped and sat up.

8:30!

Oh crap!

I'm late for school! I jumped out of my bed and hurried to the bathroom. I didn't have time to really comb my hair so I pass the brush through my hair to ease the knots and just headed to school with my hair down. I ran down the stairs.

" I'm late. See you when I see you," I called.

Mainly to my mom but my brother was the one who was glaring at me.

I glare back. Clearly the conversation from yesterday hadn't got me off the hook yet. I headed out the door. I ran to school. I was in such a hurry I pushed people that passed through me. I can't afford to be late...again. I made my way through the streets. I stifle a yawn that escaped my mouth. I know I slept pretty late last night. In fact yesterday was pretty crazy considering that that was my first date with Otani and ended up in chaos because both agencies were there. Then there was the love story. I sighed, making my way to school. Otani wasn't there when I woke up. I wonder how long Otani stayed with me. I kind of was hoping to see him when I woke up this morning. I guess I'll see him at school. Maybe I could ask him about the silent love you he said yesterday. I smirk. Another thing I hadn't thought about...Mr. Kong. Well I bet he'll know why I didn't do my homework essay. Right when I was entering school I got a message from my phone. I opened it and curse to myself. I had forgotten to report to headquarters yesterday and I needed to put in my mission. I grumbled and put the shipping address on my phone and send it back. I start walking again but I wasn't that far before I got another message.

Huh?

I opened up my phone and read

_-Get Chiharu with you and get ready_

_You're next mission will start at 3:00 and you_

_will need back up with won't be so easy._

_Code X-_

Great...another mission. My days just keep getting better and better don't they.

**~~~~~*-* and I am still inspired to write more! xDDD But...it's late. Right now it's 9:18 p.m over here and by the time I post it it will be 9:30 and by the time you read it it might be hours later!=S...Well anyway. I hope to continue very soon so...**

**PLEASE REVIEW ( PRETTY PLEASE! xDD I am doing my best man..can you do me a little favor by reviewing! xDD)**

**Also very much thanks to the past reviewers. I still think your awesome! xD**

**See you soon. ^-^**


	43. DoubleCross part 1

**Well I'm back to this! Hey! XD Everyone. I have lots of homework to do this weekend...or next. I'm not so sure yet because...If you live in some other country that's not United States then well let me informed you we are having a series of snow storms going on in almost all of the US. So yeah. I'm not sure if they are canceling school tomorrow but I have lots a hw I have to do this weekend regardless of school being in or not. I am not sure if I will have time to ubdate much either. I will try! =) Meanwhile. Here's the next chapter. XD**

**Anyway. ENJOY! XD **

**Song Played : Synchronicity by Yui Makino**

Chapter 18. Double-Cross part 1

**Code: R**

I put the phone back into my pocket. That was my fault. Too fast. I only just entered the shipping address and they already have another mission for me. They have to be kidding me. They're nuts. Completely bonkers. Maybe that's how the had it planned originally. They wanted to give me an easy mission so I could complete it fast and now they are giving me another mission. Straight of the bat. Code X. Ugh. These things never rest to they. Also, It said to get Chiharu. Chiharu has never accompanied me on mission before so why now? In fact she's the type of agent who just makes devices while I'm the one that actually goes on missions. The message clearly stated bring Chiharu with me if it's code X that means it's dangerous. How could I bring Chiharu with me? I froze in the middle of the hallway. Wait...I have a mission and..and Chiharu is going to come with me. Which means Chiharu might find out about Otani. Oh! Otani can't meet with Chiharu...not that I don't trust Chiharu to keep a secret but the more people knowing about Otani and me the more people can spill our secret. What will Chiharu think when she finds out that Otani has been following, helping, and even more with me on missions. I stood there for the longest time until I heard the late bell ring. The bell snapped me out of my trance. Oh yeah, I almost forgot I was in the hurry. I came in the classroom again bluffing.

" Sorry I'm late sensei,"I apologized lamely in front of my whole class. My vision going to the corner to see if I saw Otani somewhere. I didn't see him..

" Just sit down Koizumi-san...and you too Otani-kun," Mr. Kong motioned behind me.

Otani.

I whirled around.

Otani? He was standing right behind me. He wasn't looking directly at me in fact he was rubbing his eyes. At the moment he looked more like a little kid who had just woken up to go to school. ( This makes it the second time I compare Otani to a kid and school) I make my way to my seat. Phew. I was close to going all panicky just because Otani wasn't there But he's here..so I shouldn't worry. I made a mental note to ask him why he was late. On more important news. What am I going to do about my mission?

Mr. Kong had a good pokerface by the way. Nobody would ever imagined him to be the boss of an agency. He acted just as if he thought us normal kids. Like he hadn't been the one who stole part of the kms and made us do some weird competition for it. I also noticed someone new. He was tall and I guess he was sort of cute. He definitely was taller than me. I guess if it wasn't for the fact that I currently have a boyfriend I might actually start crushing on this guy behind me. I shook my head, jeez what am I thinking? What should be on my mind is the mission I'm about to have. What am I going to do? If you look in the world records and find who said what am I going to do so many times there would be a picture of me stuck to it. I put my hands on the side of my face as I try to think. Why do I always don't know what to do when it comes to mission. I'm practically acting in an impulse. I pondered about just how I might work this out when Mr. Kong voice suddenly came loudly calling my name.

" Huh?," I looked up blankly.

" Your essay," he repeated.

I saw a small grin appear in his face.

I frowned.

" Um. I don't have it," I mumble.

He out of all people shouldn't even ask me this question! He knows exactly the thing I do. He shouldn't have to ask.

" Oh and how about you Otani? I thought I reminded you yesterday while you were around downtown Osaka with Koizumi-san," Mr. Kong said and this time his smirk of his appeared.

That did it! I glance at him both in horror and surprise. Don't tell me he is about to tell the whole class about Otani and me! My mouth was open but no words really came out. I didn't have to look over at Otani to know that he had the same look on his face as me. Nobu turned aroung, shifting her chair.

" You guys were together yesterday?," she asked, narrowing her eyes.

" NO!," We denied simultaneously.

" Oh, Interesting yesterday we saw almost a complete duplicate of you guys downtown of Osaka," Nakao tapped his chin in a teasing matter.

" THAT WASN'T US!," I say while Otani says-

" YOU'RE CRAZY,"

The whole class was looking at us now. Their eyes glued to us.

" Hey, You know now that you put it that way..both of you really do make a perfect couple," some random girl said with a smile at us.

The whole class agreed.

I stood still for a moment. Aw, Well isn't that sort of sweet that other people think were so perfect for each other..gee I didn't notice.

Don't ask me how Otani knew that I was thinking that but he was giving this denying look right now while slightly shaking his head.

" We wouldn't," Otani kept the act.

I hadn't notice before but apparently we were both standing up.

" How come both of you came at the same time as well this morning?,'' Nobu leaned over her chair, taunting.

I was about to say something back at Nobu but at the same time I open my mouth to say I overslept Otani said it before me. I close my mouth again. Why does Otani always have to be copying what I say?

" Look everyone could stopped dreaming that's never going to happen," Otani shook his head and say back down with a cross of his arms. I nodded and sat back down. Mr. Kong was silently chuckling. Both Otani and I narrowed our eyes at him. What's his deal anyway? Mr. Secret Agent Boss. Why is he even a teacher? He hasn't clear that out.

" Well since I'm feeling generous today I guess I could let you off the hook today...for you two it's due tomorrow no excuses," Mr. Kong now seriously contempted.

" But-But?," before stacking a couple of papers over to the side. With that being said the rest of the school day went along just like normal. Except I kept on getting called on when I was trying to figure out what to do about my mission. Then I would mumble something stupid out loud. Around lunch was even worst.

" Risa! Hey! Are you even listening to me!," Nobu waved her hands in front of my face.

I moved her hand out of my face.

" Yes I heard you the first time Nobu," I mumble.

She frowned.

" As if, Ever since this morning you have been all blank and spacing out, whatever is one your brain is killing your brain cells lately all you have been doing is ignoring me! All the time your busy! I can't even call your phone!," Nobu was now glaring at me and she had this hmph look on her face. I smiled sheepishly.

" I'm sorry Nobu..I'm just a busy person," as weird as that may sound because I'm a total slacker it was true.

" What is it that you do? You know this really frustrates me! I'm going to end up with a whole set of wrinkles when I grow up all because I have to worry about you Risa," Nobu dramatically rubbed her temples.

" Eh, Calm down Nobu-chan," Chiharu gave a concern look at Nobu.

I haven't had the time to tell Chiharu about our mission. I looked at her closely. Chiharu was a caring person. She had two dimples when she smiled. Very nice and it still surprises me that Otani said his ex looked almost identical to Chiharu. Hmm. Chiharu saw me looking at her and gave me a whole-hearted smile back. That didn't help me feel any better.

Code X

Hmm.

I looked at her miserably she's too nice to die! She doesn't deserve this fate. I'll have to tag her along on my mission.

" Ack! Risa why are you looking at me like that?," Chiharu leaned away from me.

I averted my gaze to Otani now. He wasn't looking that good. In fact he seemed tired. He was talking to the new kid Suzuki who sat behind me. As I watched I notice that Otani was the one doing most of the talking. I glance back down at my food, still clueless on my mission. Stupid mission. Stupid code X. Stupid guns. Stupid SOJA. Stupid everything! The clock was ticking loudly in my ear though it was ten feet away. 2 hours left I haven't even managed to talk to Otani. Nor tease him.

" Are you staring at Otani?,"

" Yeah," I answered.

Wait...Huh? Who just asked me that? It was too late to stop it. Nobu was smirking at me again.

Uh...

" So are you finally admitting that you love Otani?," Nobu asked with a half-curved smile.

I'm not going to blush, I'm not going to blush, I'm not going to blu-again my thoughts were way too slow from my reactions because I couldn't stop the blush from creeping in my face.

" You know if you just admit you love him it wouldn't matter to me. You heard the class today, they all thought you both make a perfect couple. I think other than me and my darling you two would be the best couple," Nobu surprisingly said.

That got to me.

'' Everyone thinks were a perfect couple but it's never that easy," I mumble back glumly.

" Huh? So you do like him!," Nobu gasped.

I draw back with an alarm face.

" I never said that!," I protested my face rigid.

" But you do don't you?," Nobu teased.

I shook my head and grab Chiharu.

" I need to talk to you Chiharu come with me," I hastily mumble taking her away.

Once we were out of the lunchroom and into the empty hallway. I looked miserably at Chiharu all over again. How do I tell her this? I mean just break it out to her?

" Chiharu," I start.

You're going on a mission with me, and maybe Otani, and...and...were all going to die! I mentally tell her.

" Are you worried about the mission?," Chiharu silently asked me.

" Huh? You knew about the mission?," I gasped.

She nodded, pushing some of her hair behind her ears.

" Yes. I already receive the directions this morning," she replied.

What!-And was she okay with that? I stare at her in amazement.

" So you trust me enough that you think were going to pass!," I gasped.

Chiharu eyes widen.

" Uh..no but it's okay. It shouldn't be so hard I mean...all I have to do is hack on Xenoi and you have to steal equipment to SOJA that's our mission," Chiharu told me nervously.

I frowned.

How come I have to be the one to steal stuff? Okay so I don't have any brains like Chiharu but still...it's not fair! Wait a minute...XENOI! I choked.

" XENOI! We're hacking into XENOI! Isn't that the hi-technology department! How am I suppose get in there ! Hack? Hack what!," I start yelling.

" Um...I'm suppose to hack their software," Chiharu stepped back from me.

Otani would freak if he heard our plan. Xenoi is the company that controls a lot of technologic softwares. Hack. They want us to hack there! Aiee!

" That's it then? Just steal equipment and hack the network right?," I repeated.

Chiharu nodded.

I thought hard. Easy...who am I kidding this will not be so easy. If anything probably I'll end up being punch and kicked down on the ground before I even manage to get feet from it. Chiharu I doubt will last long.

" Hey Chiharu...If I tagged someone else along in our mission will that be bad?," I asked her.

Chiharu frown.

" Of course it would be Risa! SOJA will...I don't know...they'll yell at me! they'll uh...," Chiharu looked panicked.

I sighed.

Just by the look of her expression I had my answer. Yup, I couldn't risk Chiharu being killed as well. I'm sorry me...I'll have to do the mission without Otani this time.

" Okay...meet me after school," I say giving up.

**Code: O**

I couldn't concentrate right. I was so freaking tired I thought I'd start hallucinating any second now. That's not the worst part! You want to know what the worst part is! The worst part is that I feel so horrible after telling my boss and Imachio all about Koizumi agency. Urgh. I hope I never do that again. It was stupid thinking that because it's obvious I would have to tell them more and more...and...ugh. I can't think! Oh just to make my day a whole lot better right when I was leaving my boss assigned me with a short mission. Since Suzuki is new. I had to go with a mission with him. So technically it's his mission and I am going to help him. However that's going to work out. I haven't even told Koizumi. I can't even really look at her because I start feeling guilty as hell. Our mission was to go to some department. Technology I think and we have to find this one guy from there. At least that's what we have to do. I think my boss called the place Xenoi. Anyway, I really didn't know what I was going to tell Koizumi. After my lie about the missions I can't just tell her that I had a mission right now and it's not like I could bring her with me on my mission with Susuki there. He like everyone else doesn't know about Koizumi and me. But that doesn't mean he can still tell. He's in my class now and he would recognize her. Which reminds me I have to find a way to talk to Koizumi.

" Are you ready for your mission?," I asked Suzuki.

He shrugged.

...

" Don't worry about it. Otani passed his missions and he's not too bright," Nakao unnecessarily informed.

I rolled my eyes at him.

I looked around and saw Koizumi sitting over by Chiharu and Nobu and for some crazy reason she was blushing. She reminded me of something I had to ask. I turned back to Nakao and Suzuki.

" Do you know how to handle a gun?," I asked him.

Suzuki nodded.

Okay then. I guess I won't have to worry about him shooting off crazily like a certain amazon girl I know. The only other person I've ever worked with was Koizumi so in a way I kind of wanted to see how this was going to play out like. At least I won't have to worry about Koizumi...

**Code: R**

Right when the bell rang for school to end I waited until everyone was out and then came walking to Otani at the same time he was walking to me.

" Um...," How am I going to say this?

" Hey I don't think we can hang out today, I'm going to be busy ," He murmured glancing away.

" Oh! Really!," I gasped then remembering that I'm not suppose to sound like that I changed my expression of my face " I mean..well that's fine...I'm going to be...uh...shopping."

I lied trying to look directly at him though he wasn't really looking at me. I wonder why..?

" Shopping?," He grimaced.

I nodded lamely.

" Uh-huh I have a free day...and I decided to go...shopping! What are you going to do?," I couldn't have a normal conversation with him.

I really couldn't.

This lying thing was killing me. I mean what if I die in my mission and Otani thinks I went shopping? Ugh. No I won't die. I'll make it! I have to...some way,show how.

" Uh-," his gaze averted to the side then met mine." Playing basketball at the park."

Basketball. I remember Otani telling me about how he liked playing basketball. Oh...,well what do you know? We are both busy.  
" Uh..then I'll guess I'll see you later," I say right as I see Chiharu coming.

" Yeah I guess you too..uh...Have fun," He awkwardly told me.

" Okay," I nodded walking away.

" Um..Koizumi," I heard him say.

I turned back.

" Yeah?,"

" I'm sorry," he told me with some tone I rarely heard him say.

" Sorry for what?,'' I asked confused.

" Just sorry," Otani said before turning around and leaving.

Huh? For what? I made my way to Chiharu who expression seem way to calm. Maybe I am overreacting this can't be so hard. I took a breath and came to her.

" Are you ready?," I asked her.

She nodded.

Okay. I pulled out my knife explosions and looked at my reflection in the knife. I saw myself looking shaken a little and I knew that wouldn't help Chiharu live. I knew for a fact that Chiharu would never stand watching someone get beat up. She has way too pure of a heart to really go on punching somone else. Where we are going I kind of feel like we are going to be punching a lot of guys. I changed my appearance on my reflection trying to look more fierce. I'll do this by myself.

" Let's do this then," I say as strong as I could.

Chiharu gave me a nervous smile and nodded.

I gave a returning nod and we both left to XENOI. I'll have Chiharu with me...I'm pretty sure it can't be all that bad.

...

Right?

**~~~~Oh! Next chapter should be fun! XD Haha XD well guys. Please Review. Thanks for reading and You are [ insert the best word for you here]. XD Catch you soon. XD ^-^**


	44. DoubleCross part 2

**Hey! Sorry I had a lof of hw to do =S and now that it's friday I finally get to catch up again.. XD anyway. This chapter was quite interesting. Actually I got too much into this chapter I even drew pictures. When I was writing this I tried to imagine the scenery and I drew a picture of Xenoi ( I made the name up btw). I drew the little cars around it and the cameras and the whole...( spoiler) explosions XD It was actually pretty fun. XD It gave me and idea of just where I will get them in. XD With that I hope you can visualize or figure out maybe how this Xenoi place looks like. XD **

**Hope you like it.**

**Song Played: ****Synchronicity by Yui Makino**

Chapter 18. Double-Cross part 2

**Code: R**

We took a taxi over there. The night was already chilly and I kept thinking how I was going to do it without Otani. Stealing is what they most commonly tell me to do and I don't know why they always give me those mission when they know I completely suck at it. I twisted my knife in my fingers, carefully testing it. I never thought I would be a good knife thrower. Knifes are just easier to handle. Their small unlike guns. Knifes can be use for a number of other things instead of just killing. Chiharu on the other hand kept on twitching her hands.

" You-You don't think they'll shoot us do you Risa? I mean...were girls right? They don't shoot girls," Chiharu whispered afraid.

Her being afraid made me actually feel braver. Poor her. I can't believe I have to take her with me. Just imagine what I'll feel if we don't make it. I gave Chiharu a weak smile back. Of course they're not going to shoot us I wanted to tell her but sadly I knew way better than that. Chiharu pulled devices out of her back bag.

" You may need this Risa," she said while dumping some devices in the seat.

I looked at all of them. Picking one up.

" What's this?," I asked curiously observing it.

" It's something use to record places, a tiny camera," Chiharu informed.

For a moment I wondered just why would I need this for a mission like this. That's when I saw a pen.

" -and this?,"," I asked her.

Chiharu looked up.

" Oh...that's old. It's a laser pen it can cut through almost anything," she informed.

" Oh Otani has one like this how cool!," Again I ( BIG MOUTH OVER HERE) blurted without thinking.

Chiharu glanced at me with a frown.

" Otani-Kun?," she asked watching me carefully.

Oops. I did it again. I put the pen in my pocket.

" I- uh mean haven't you seen Otani's pen it looks like this one but obviously it's a regular pen...maybe," I replied nervously.

She stare at me for a moment.

" Risa...Do you like Otani?," she quietly asked me.

" Wh-Why would you ask that?," I nervously glanced at the window.

" Remember that you told me before that Otani-kun was an agent and he was trying to capture you, I don't know what happen but right now he's not after you is he? In fact it almost seems that two called a truce or something. Did you become his friend Risa?," Chiharu expression ended in a cry.

" Chiharu...We have a mission to worry about not..Otani," I replied seriously instead.

That got to Chiharu. She nodded. She nodded, seldom. I grab the explosive devices that I haven't seen before. Those were probably my right hand. As I grab the devices I think about Chiharu. She'll need weapons as well. I give Chiharu one of my knifes. She grabbed it but looked almost panicked by holding it.

" Eh...Risa why are you giving me this?," She asked afraid.

I glance at the Taxi driver and saw that he was listening to us. Oh crap. I forgot we were in a taxi. I whispered as quietly as I could managed to Chiharu.

" Chiharu were going to a place where they have armed people we can't just go without bringing a person down, In which case..you need at least some protection," I informed her and regret it because now she really looked more scared than me.

It reminded me of how I felt on missions as well. How I couldn't take it without showing how afraid I was.

" We'll pass it right Risa," Chiharu asked.

I stare at her for the longest time and nod. Then I hug her while she hugs back. Chiharu has always been there for me and she's much closer to me than Nobu. I will really hate it to see her get hurt or killed all because of me and my dad. All because of the agency had to get in between. I pulled apart from Chiharu. The Taxi driver was looking at us really curiously, like he couldn't figure out what the deal with us was.

" Um. Here we are," he coughed out.

I looked outside. Of course we couldn't tell him to drop us off at Xenoi that would be too obvious. We told him to drop us off at a block away from there.

" Thank you," We both said and paid him-um well Chiharu did I'm always broke so don't ask me to pitch anything.

We got out and waited for the taxi driver to drive away. Once he was out of our sight we looked back at each other. I was actually hoping that Chiharu would start the mission instead of me being the leader but by the look of Chiharu I guess I had to come up with the plan. Great. Just great since I'm just a skillful planner. I pass a hand through my hair. Okay I should be thinking positive. Focusing. I pulled out a brooch from my backbag and put my hair up. Since we just came from school I still had my schoolbag with me.

" Let's drop them here behind the store," I suggested.

Chiharu nodded.

I drop my bag right behind a store. Chiharu did too. Of course since I can't handle guns all I grab was my knifes and the couple devices from what Chiharu had just pulled out.

" You don't wear disguises anymore Risa?," Chiharu asked me.

" Oh...no," I replied.

I stopped wearing disguises for my missions the moment I actually started interacting with Otani. Wonder why. Maybe since Otani knew who I was there really wasn't any point in disguising myself. Chiharu collected her devices carefully. Placing most of them in another bag.

" How much equiment am I suppose to steal?," I asked her.

" They told me to tell you to get the more advance ones, the best ones," she informed.

Yup, this totally is going to end in something good. I grab the last pieces of my weapons.

" We have until 22 hours," Chiharu informed again.

22 Hours...hmm...I try doing the math in my head.

" Until 10 p.m Risa," Chiharu clarified.

It was barely 4:00 right now. So we had plenty of time. We stumbled around for various minutes looking for Xenoi was actually harder than I thought we didn't have a straight location and we couldn't ask anyone for directions. A lot of business guys and people with suits walked in and out of Xenoi. Not to mention someone had to cross a turnpike to enter. I felt my shoulders slump. How are we going to even get in? I looked around. Cameras were at 4 different locations around the wall perimeter. I bit my lip. Great...

" Uh..should we try jumping over?," I asked Chiharu.

Chiharu frowned.

" It's too high...maybe we can find another way in..another entrance?," She suggested.

I glance back at the building. Another entrance...yeah there must be more than one but where? Xenoi was 15 feet high where everything was blue except for the windows that were polished tinted black. I looked at the sides. The front had only one extrance. The sides were cover in a wall of cement. I start going around the building. Checking the outside. Every corner was covered by walls of granite. To stone to climb. We try to hide from the surveillance cameras that were rotating on from side to side. Once we made a long turn around the whole perimeter we both only had one option. Climbing. I frown. We didn't have any rope and I'm pretty sure with my height I would weigh more than Chiharu. So far this isn't going to good. The worst part is that Chiharu was waiting for me to give her directions. Um..um...ack! I don't know! I paced around for a moment. There must be a way. We just have to get across. Time is ticking by. After a couple of minutes of crucial thinking I came up with 3 choices.

Choice A: Try boosting each other to get over there. - most likely.

Choice B: Try sneaking in by jacking a car. -Haha yeah right.

Choice C: Blow the place up !- Excellent.

Okay yeah...I know none of those ideas were really good. When I thought about this mission I actually thought...well I thought that the hard part would be getting out or away. Not getting in. I cross my arm and stare at the wall. Both thinking how to get over it and wishing that I had some sort of power to just move it like in my video games. There I go again. Comparing my missions to video games.

" Risa we are wasting time," Chiharu said.

She didn't have to tell me that. I knew we were. I paced around again. This is too hard! I've been to more missions that I can count now but I've never had this problem before. This is impossible! Right when I was grumbling this I heard some noises. I turned and saw on the furthest side two men and one women. I couldn't see the girl right. I saw the two guys playfully swinging their guns. The girl didn't seem to have anything. Huh? I watched carefully Then I saw one of the guys shoot a camera. The girl pulled out what look like a rope.

" Um..Chiharu...did our boss say anything about other agents trying to do the same thing?," I turn to Chiharu.

She looked panic at the sight of the guys with guns.

" Uh..no," She replied messing with her glasses.

I turned back to the people which I already considered them agents. They toss the rope to the other end and started climing up.

Bingo!

After I saw them get across I knew the only way to get in way by the rope with those 3 and I started going over there dodging as best as I could the surveillance cameras. Chiharu was right behind me. Once we were at the other and the top right in front of us I grip on the rope and started climbing up. The rope almost felt like it was going to break right when I was climbing it. I continue to climb it and I wish I could say that by the time I got on the top it was easy to get it down. Well it wasn't. I actually fell down a quarter of the way down, scraping my shoulder. Chiharu unlike me didn't fall down. I looked around. What happen to the two men and the women? They were no where to be seen. They disappeared..well that was fast. I start to go over to Chiharu and tell her how we should get in when everything went chaos and I mean literally everything went crazy. One moment I just cross the wall and the next I'm actually on the ground covering my ears. Once I open my eyes. I saw a whole bunch of dust and ashes passing through. I uncover my ears and they started ringing loudly. I heard sirens going off. Every where I turn I saw people running away screaming.

Huh?

" Risa, Risa What happen?," Chiharu came over to me her face really terrified now.

" I-I don't know," I honestly told her.

Right then another bomb hit. Again close to where we were at. My ears popped twice. Dust was really flying everywhere. I don't know what the hell was going on but I knew that we had to get away from these bombs. I manage to spot a car.

" Come on," I tell Chiharu who was gawking at everything around.

We ran to the other car. There the bombs started to cede. I still didn't know what was going on. Then I heard the gunshots start. Ugh! How I hated that sound. This time I wasn't the only one to cover my ears. Chiharu did too. What was going on. It's all mayhem! Madness. I heard cars get shot and the windows breaking.

" We need to move," I tell her with my ears still covered.

Chiharu nodded still having a panicked look. I'm so sorry Chiharu, I tell her silently in my head. I start crawling my way to the other car. The pieces of glass on the floor made it hard to crawl by but we managed. We stayed there in the other car until the gunshots reduced.

Had they stopped? I wondered taking off my hands over my ears. Now it was deadly silent. I shiver to think if they had really killed so many people. The loudspeaker went on and I heard the voice of a guy.

" Listen up everybody-if anybody is right there- The Yakuza are taking over Xenoi cooperation as of this moment. So don't try to come in and if you do...we can handle that," a weird voice said over the speakers.

Chiharu eyes must have widen to their full extent. She looked at me terrified. Yakuza...Why are they taking over the cooperation? I heard the person chuclking over the speakers. Well point one for Risa because apperantly I was the one who looked braver at the moment. I was trying not to be afraid but one things for sure. We needed to get in. I glanced back and saw that we weren't that far from the door opening. Okay Risa think..how am I going to get over there? I glance around and the first thing I notice was how deserted every place looked. I only saw 3 people sneak in so maybe there's only 3 people.

" Chiharu I'm going to throw a bomb ...over there than you burst running there. Get in and do whatever you were going to do. I'll try to do what I have to and then I'll find you," I was astonished oh how I sounded. When really I would of felt really vulnerable.

" B-But what about you Risa? Their Yakuza they most likely have AK-47's and more guns and you don't know how to handle a gun," Chiharu gasped.

" I'll be right behind you," It should be easy to do. Throw bomb and run. I hope I didn't just jinx myself.

Chiharu suddenly looked determined she took off her glasses and nodded putting her glasses in a safe case on her pants. I nodded too. See I'm not alone I have Chiharu with me. Good thing Otani has not the slightest clue where I am. He's probably enjoying his basketball game. Suddenly thinking about Otani I missed him. Maybe he would of already told me where to get all the equipment from. Or maybe he would of figured out a way to hack the system...sigh I guess I should of told him. I clutch the bomb once before I threw it. Releasing it from my hands. As soon as I let it go Chiharu started running. She ran before I did. I waited for the sound of the explosion to sound before running. Once I heard it it got fallowed by gunshots and I was starting to think they were shooting at us but I was wrong apperantly something else distracted them on the other side.

Huh?

" Come on Risa the doors are open," Chiharu started pulling at me.

I turned back to her and we both got in. The hallways were dark all around.

" Um...Where-," I start to ask but Chiharu interrupted.

" The equiptment is on the 11th floor I'll be in the 10th floor," she told me already leaving.

Oh..well I guess now we sort of have a planned set out. 11th floor. I started moving up. Watching my back because I was almost certain something...someone was behind me. I don't know why the lights were all off and why the rooms all seemed to be empty. The people here must have left when the bombs started hitting. Now that I think about it this place looked kinda freaky. I kept walking around the halls until I managed to get to what I thought was the 11th floor. Okay...I start walking when I see someone in froze of me. I froze in my stepped. Clutching to the knife in my hands clumsily. I looked closely at the person and saw that she/he had a mask. HUH? What if all of this was a dream? I mean who would wear a mask? I could see from her hair that she was a girl. In fact she looked like my height.

"Who are you to him?," she asked straight off the bat.

To who? HUH? Who's was she? I stepped back. The darkness of the hall wasn't making me see any better. I could hear her steps.

" Don't play dumb! Who are you to him!," she yelled.

" To who?," I asked back nervously.

" You know exactly who I am talking about? Was she actually talking about me? Maybe she confused me with the wrong person.

" I- I think you got the wrong-," before I finished she interrupted me.

" Is he your boyfriend? Huh? Is he?," she asked.

Boyfriend... It suddenly snapped. She must be talking about Otani. How could she know? I knew maybe she couldn't see my face real good but my face was shocked.

" Who is exactly are you?," I asked anyway.

" Heh,...let's just say we met before, I know you-well not personally but I have see you before and I know your an agent most likely SOJA," she snickered now.

My eyes expanded.

Who the hell is she? This is too weird. Maybe I should just like...walk away.

" Just to let you know i have been wanting him before you! I brought milk to him every day for the past- I don't know years! And then each day I was hoping he would grow an inch or more but no..NO! You had to show up you old hag!How dare you show up!," she yelled at me.

!

Okay what's going on? Who in the world is this crazy chick and somehow I am so sure that she is talking about Otani. I'm wasting my time here. I should just leave this girl. I start to walk to opposite direction of the stairs so I could go up the stairs. I was on my way there until she came in front of me.

" Oh no you don't we have to settle this before it gets to far," She snapped.

" Look I have no idea what you are talking about I don't know who you are and I don't know who you are talking about," I replied back.

She narrowed her eyes.

" Yes you do...you liar. What did he see in you? You're plain. Flat-chested! I'm going to stick a noddle in you nose and pass it though you old hag!," she yelled.

!

Uh...issues. Somehow that actually got to me. The noddle thing was weird enough but she actually sent shivers on my back. I really needed to get away from his scary girl! I start turning the around and she jumped on me and held me down.

" Just tell me who you are too him!," she seemed determined as she pressured something hard on my face.

I try pushing her off but weirdly enough we kind of were evenly matched. She on the other hand was really freaking me out.

" You are his girlfriend huh? You like him don't you! Because he's cool!,'' She kept blabbering.

She looked at me and our eyes matched.

" WHO!," I yelled back.

" Grr...you know who already! Oh what you called him before...Otani," She growl.

I knew it. She was talking about him. I frown. How exactly is she in relation with Otani.

" And...if I answer no what would you say?," I quizzed.

" I will call you a liar," She grumble.

" and if I saw yes?," I inquire.

" UGH! You're hopeless!," she grumbled and shook me.

What am I suppose to answer anyway? I don't know who she is? So what do I do? I scream.

**Code: O**

I gasped for air. Finally we managed to get in. Suzuki wasn't all that bad but he was also gasping for air.

Let me just summarize what happen to us. We got here and it was in the late afternoon but right when we got here and there was complete chaos. People shooting and some crazy bombs flying everywhere all at the same time. It went crazy. I'm thankful Koizumi wasn't with me I could just imagine her going all crazy just by that. Suzuki seemed calm though. So after I meet my nemesis the tall wall and my ally Sukzuki tallness we managed to get across. Then the craziest thing happen their was another after bomb. That hit almost in front of us. Making us maybe fly a couple feet away. As if that wasn't bad enough someone started shooting at us non stop. We were bolting bullets here. I managed to waste a whole pack of bullets too. Oh and Suzuki he seemed like a serious dude but he stumble on some of the guns. After almost getting shot we managed to get to the door. That's when I heard it. A scream. I froze.

I knew that scream.

I looked up.

Koizumi?

No...she couldn't be here? Or could she? She went shopping..but that scream. I could've swore that was Koizumi scream! It had to be. I mean...I just knew it.

I looked around. She had to be here...or maybe I finally really did go crazy.

Could she have been here?

**Code: R**

The reason I scream was because the crazy girl just felt on me all of a sudden she passed out and I watched horrified until I glance up and saw Chiharu.

"Chiharu!," I gasped.

" I'm so sorry. I saw her beating you down I-I only thought of grabbing this and and...did I kill her! ," Chiharu backed away panicked.

I looked down at the girl with the mask.

I push her off me.

" Uh...no," I told Chiharu " Just knocked out ,Thanks Chiharu!.''

Chiharu looked amazed at me and shook her head.

" I never want to do that again," Chiharu shivered.

I took the girl mask off curious to see who she was.

When I did I finally recognized her...

Mimi?

" Risa! We need to get out, I still need to hack the network maybe we should stick together?," Chiharu offered.

Being together would take longer but after what just happen right now I think having a partner with me is much better. I nod and think maybe we should take Mimi out. I don't know her really but leaving her here is wrong.  
" We'll come back for her okay Chiharu," I say right as I stand up.

" EH! What! B-But-," Chiharu gaped.

We heard footsteps coming around and I knew for a fact I had to go. We both started running around the rooms. We hid in one of the rooms. I looked around and found out we were in the weapon area.

I still heard footsteps behind me.

Oh crap someone is coming too closely.

I try to hide under the counter of one of the office.

I still heard the walking.

They were walking slowly.

I counted more than one step so it had to be more than one person. Maybe I wouldn't have panicked if they had just kept walking but here's the thing. The stopped right in front of the door where we were at. Chiharu and I both tried to hide behind the counter. Only seeing the shadows on the wall. They walk in. I try not to breathe loudly or anything and I think I was doing a good job until...one of them pass a hand through something really dusty near us and Chiharu sneezed and I both sneezed.

Oh dammit!

That's all it took.

They started shooting. I knew that we were toast unless we made an attack back. So that's when I threw the knifes. A gun shot right in between of us. Dividing Chiharu and me. I fall backwards and guess what they say me.

" Well what do we have here a little girl," One said I could see that he was fat.

I moved back as he raise his gun the only thing that cross my mind was to throw the explosive knifes. I threw one. One too awfully close to me. Again I resulted in the floor. I saw the walls break and everything too. Wood flew mostly everywhere. I started coughing uncontrolably. I looked and didn't see Chiharu. Oh no! Chiharu! Where is she? I push by some of the pieces of shatter stuff.

" Chiharu!," I called.

Dammit!

Where is she?

Please tell me she is okay?

I looked around like crazy.

I didn't see her.

Then I heard a shot.

I gasped and looked below me. The pain came after that. I was only shot on the side of my shoulder but still the pain came.

I cried in crucial pain and moved out the way.

That freaking hurt more than the time about leg.

" bitch tried to kill us didn't she?," one of the guy said.

" Yes she sure did...she should know better than to mess with Yakuza right bro?," the tall one said the short one.

Ow.. I needed to get away.I grip another of my explosive knife again and threw it again. Making my way to the door when I managed to get up. I start to turn to the corner ready to leave and see if I could find Chiharu out here when I heard another gunshot close to me.

Ugh! You got to me kidding me.

" I hate guns," I muttered out loud basically to myself.

" Whose there?," someone asked.

The sound of his voice suddenly trigger something in me.

No freaking way...is that...no...it couldn't be...no...-

I moved closer and then I turned to the room and I saw...Yup You guess it.

Otani!.

My mouth fell open. My expression matched his entirely.

" Otani!," I gasped.

OTANI! OTANI! WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE.

" KOIZUMI!," he gasped too recognizing me.

I didn't know what to say I was too shock to even move.

This was Otani! Otani! I can't believe he's-WHAT!

We were both gaping at each other both to shocked to speak and I would of stayed like that for a moment if it wasn't for the cry I heard. Oh! CHiharu.

I turned back right as I see her down in the ground bleeding!

NO!

" CHIHARU!," I cried going over to her.

**~~~~u.u I didn't want to cut it there.! I really didn't I was so ready to keep going. =P man. I had an adrelaline role here. XD hahah well Please Review this crazy chapter and hope you keep reading this crazy stuff. XD hahaha. XD I need to stop being so crazy this days. Like what the heck am I writing? XP **


	45. DoubleCross part 3

**It took me a whole week to write this! -_-...and yet I don't have anything to say...0-0...I don't know..hmm. let me think I was thinking on how to end this chapter and the only thing that popped in my head is what you are going to read soon. -o-..yup...( _)**

**Enjoy! xD Well yeah I can say that. Jeez I was so brainless while actually writing this because I was in Geometry class which bores me! -_-**

**Song Played:****Synchronicity by Yui Makino**

Chapter 18. Double-Cross part 3

**Code:O**

Huh? What the hell is she doing here? What! I saw Koizumi turned back around and made her way back to where she was coming from. I hurried after her. Why was she here? She was here? She is really here! I'm not dreaming am I? Koizumi is truly here! What the heck why is she here? Koizumi suddenly froze in place. I followed behind her not even thinking twice about Suzuki.

" CHIHARU!," I heard her yell as she stepped back and gasped then walked ahead.

What? Chiharu?

She unexpectedly made a run for it. She went in the room.

" Koizumi!," I called after her.

What is she thinking? Koizumi being the same nucklehead that I know ignored me and she race in the room. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the guys in here knew she would go there. Because I could hear distant shots and the only person in here was Koizumi, Suzuki, and me.

Idiot!

I rushed in after her. I tried to sounds going around me. I came behind her right when she leaned down. She looked down completely broken. I look down to where she was looking at. Her friend Chiharu had been hurt. Her shirt was stained in blood. I leaned down looking at Chiharu. I now understand why Koizumi came back. Koizumi reached to Chiharu face I glance at Koizumi again. From the dark red mark on her shoulder I figured she was also injured.

Idiot...

I can't still believe she's here. I thought she went shopping!

" What are you doing here?," I asked her.

She guiltily looked back at me then just shook her head.

" Now is not the time to talk about that," she mumbled before looking at Chiharu again.

She's right.

This definitely wasn't the time to be wondering why Koizumi was right here in Xenoi at this moment or how she never mentioned that she was going on a mission.

" Oh god, You- You don't thinks she's...dead do you?," Koizumi eyes started to turned watery.

I looked closely at Chiharu.

I could see her chest rising up and down slowly.

" She's still alive," I murmured" She needs to get out of here."

I notice that around me everything was broken down.

" Do you have another cloth?,"

Both Koizumi and I jumped when we heard Suzuki behind us speak

?

What was he talking about?

I had a double shirt on so I took off my first one and handed it to him. He grabbed it and sat down next to Chiharu. Koizumi slided to my left.

" Eh? Otani what is he doing?," She quietly asked me.

I shrugged ands stared at Suzuki.

He uncovered Chiharu's shirt where the bullet hit her. Apparently it hit Chiharu just above her waist on the side.

" The bullet only bruised her so she should be fine we need to stopped the blood from coming out of her more," Suzuki explained right as he put the shirt around her and tied it to where it was bleeding. How did he know that? Koizumi leaned in on Chiharu again.

" Is she just unconscious then?," she asked Suzuki.

Suzuki nodded.

" Something must have hit her nervous system or maybe a sudden impact I think she's just momentarily down," again I stare at Suzuki in disbelief.

Wow I can't believe he knew all that!

" It's better if she's away from her and her wounds are treated correctly," he told us.

Koizumi wiped the tears that had fallen down her cheeks and nodded firmly. She got up abruptly and started heading out. I noticed that the gun shots stopped. I headed after Koizumi.

" Where are you going?," I called out coming right behind.

She glance back and that look of guilt again appeared in her face.

" I need to accomplish a mission," she murmured now looking ahead.

" Mission?," I mumbled back unable to really hide the serious tone.

" You need to accomplish a mission in which I'm pretty sure I heard you say shopping," I grumbled .

" What about you! I thought you said you were going to some basketball Then how come you're here?," Koizumi muttered back.

" Like you, I also have a mission to accomplish," I use the same tone that she use.

" How come you didn't tell me then!," She stopped dead in her tracks and glared.

" The same thing I can say to you," I glare back.

" Oh yeah, Well I had a reason for not telling you midget! There was a good reason why I didn't," She angrily snapped back.

I stepped right beside her and asked her.

" -And what reason was that Amazon?,"

She started walking again.

" Chiharu had to come with me if she would of seen us she would of known that's why I didn't tell you-see I have a perfectly good excuse of why I didn't tell you, So you can't put the blame on me," She defended herself.

Koizumi passed from room to room looking in and out.

" That doesn't make you any less to blame,Idiot, Couldn't you have said it to me? At least mentioned it! What the hell Koizumi what if something would of happened to you because you were just plain being stupid and I wouldn't have known if I hadn't been here!," I knew that I really sounded mad but it's true.

Here I am totally believing Koizumi when she says she's going shopping and it al turns out that she's suddenly here on a different mission I never knew about until now and I only figured this out because I'm on a mission of my own.

" I survived you know? And what about you Otani? Weren't you all telling me you wouldn't have any missions because they let you at a time off? Then what is this?," She pointed out snapping.

I took a step back.

I've totally forgotten about what I told her that previous night. Instantly covering up I started to walk beside her.

" I had a reason for this also and it's not even my mission," I defended myself.

She frown at me.

" Aha-sure you're just copying what I said because you couldn't come up with anything better," She muttered.

" I'm telling you the truth," I noticed that my voice had rose.

Koizumi just hmph and looked around the rooms.

" What are you even looking for?," I questioned seeing as she was half focus on something else.

" Equipment," She murmured quietly.

Oh and like that made perfect sense. I remember that I still had to complete my mission. But come to think about it, I wasn't sure how to do that when this place is basically under Yakuza authority. This guy we were suppose to find is actually one of the members of Xenoi. I'm pretty sure most of the members left was it so dark anyway? What was the point of that? To make it look creepy? Ugh I hated creepy stuff. Anyone could just randomly pop up on me.I will get seriously freak out. Koizumi was still looking around. I still can't believe she didn't tell me. I thought she said she trusted me? I thought she always trusted me on missions so what's the deal then? Couldn't she have told me she had a mission with Chiharu and I couldn't tag along? I felt the small sense of anger start growing in my when some words shot back at me...

The same words I had when I told my agency about her.

I had betrayed her. I betrayed her trust. So she didn't tell me she was going on missons so what I basically broke was the trust between us. Who am I to speak if I'm worse. I won't tell them her real secrets. I'll only bring her agency's secret and if she doesn't tell me her agency, I won't find out about it. Which means they'll be clueless on her agency. They won't be able to do anything to her as long as they don't know the agency. They won't be able to do anything. Koizumi turned back around then went into one room. I followed her. We turn out in a place where a lot of blue lights were around us. But the funny thing is that they were only devices. I looked at one reading it's label. It was some type of gun with a laser pointer and not just that. It seemed to be more powerful than the regular level 3 bombs. I raise an eyebrow as I looked around the place. All this was like high artillery.

" Equipment?," I mumbled seeing as Koizumi started putting some on her bag.

" It was my mission...well half," She sighed.

Half?

I leaned back on the wall and thought for a moment. Even though I just said that I was curious to know just what agency would want with this equipment...

" How you get hurt?," I asked also as I notice she wince a little when she reached out for a device.

" They shot me...Yakuza manage to braze my shoulder, I think-because I threw a bomb at them that their vision was blurry," She murmured then shrugged .

" Why is it that you are always the one who gets hurt?," I sighed exasperatedly.

She's literally the clumsiest person I know.

" Am not!," She started scolding at me again.

I let the guiltiness that was creeping inside of me only a moment ago momentarily go away

" Let just get the heck out of this place it's seriously giving me the creeps now," I look around the place.

It maybe was better to get Suzuki and Chiharu out of here too.

I started walking away and stopped when I realize I was the only one walking.

I turned back to Koizumi

" I-I can't," Koizumi said giving me this sympathetic look.

" What do you mean you can't? You're already injured and your friend is down as well we all need to get out before the Yakuza find us again and start shooting at us!," I reasoned.

Imagine them showing up right now and I have to protect the already injured tall Koizumi in which I being not the rather tall person will eventually die protecting her.

" But I can't," She still argued.

" I need to complete my mission Otani, I always have to complete my missions," She shook her heard, her face looking worried.

Another thing I'm curious about her agency. Which agency obligates you to actually complete missions? I could fail a mission and they wouldn't kill me..maybe get furious but kill me...There wasn't any other solution I had to do this . Accomplish the mission.

" What's your mission?," I asked standing straight again.

" Um...I-I have to hack into the system," Koizumi lamely attempted a smile but failed when she saw me face.

HACK? She needs to hack!

" How are we going to do that !," I practically screeched.

Hacking into a computer is one thing but hacking into a total company that's a whole different thing. Her agency is absolutely nuts. I couldn't even do that. I doubt AOPS even hacks things. Hack. Out of all missions hacking? She's nuts. That was like mission impossible!

" I know it's weird and kind of crazy,"

" It's very crazy! Are you nuts how are you planning to do that!," I may be like her body guard but when it comes to hacking stuff count me off.

I can't do that.

" Ack! I don't know! Chiharu was suppose to do the hacking not me but she's out...and ugh!," Koizumi clutched her head in frustration.

Hack...

How am I going to do that?

" I'll hack the system," Again both Koizumi and I jumped when we heard Suzuki behind us.

We both stared at him in surprise.

Huh?

He was carrying Chiharu in his arms and he looked at us with a determined expression.

" I'll hack the system ," he repeated.

I stare at him in shock now.

Whoa! Back it up Suzuki is sort of new to AOPS but he should know that interacting with other agents was a definite no no.

" Look Suzuki..you need to know Koizumi is from-," I start to explain but he interrupted me.

" Another agency yes I know," he murmured plainly.

I gawk.

If he knows then...HUh?

Koizumi kept glancing between Suzuki and me with a huge ? imprinted in her face.

" Do you know how to ...hack?," Koizumi asked him curiously.

" Suzuki you can't-," I am trying to be reasonable here.

Whatever was going around I don't know how Suzuki saw it but it didn't make any sense.

How can he just agree to hack the place for another agency than ours.

" You were planning on helping her weren't you? I'll help as well as long as we get out of here," Suzuki mumbled.

Koizumi and I exchanged glances. We hardly knew Suzuki but it seemed like he was the only choice we had of completing Koizumi mission. I could tell from Koizumi look back at me that we were both thinking the same thing we nodded in agreement.

" Okay," we both said.

" The place we had to hack was just below Chiharu said," Koizumi awkwardly said.

Suzuki nodded and still carrying Chiharu he went out.

We followed silently behind him.

This place still creeps me out. It's almost as just waiting for something that's bound to happen. Finally going down the stairs I saw Koizumi looked around suspiciously. She seemed like she was looking for somebody. Who else was with her. I wonder what happened to the guys shooting? Suzuki entered this room and set Chiharu down, almost delicately.

hmm...

" This is the main system what am I to hack?," he asked simply to Koizumi.

Koizumi frowned.

" I guess the whole system...," She answered lamely.

" Do you have a memory chip?," he asked sitting on one of the computer.

" Uh...," Koizumi passed her finger through her hair nervously.

I rolled my eyes and look at Chiharu. She definitely looked like Kanzaki. Almost a complete duplicate.

" Maybe she has it," I pointed over to Chiharu.

Koizumi looked at Chiharu and checked her bag.

A moment later Koizumi pulled out a tiny square device. The memory card. She handed it to Suzuki. He took it and without a word he started processing the stuff. I still felt uncomftorable being here.

" I'll keep watch," I suggested making my way to the door.

Koizumi followed me.

" What about your mission Otani?," She quietly asked me.

" I'll complete it later," I mumble looking around.

"-And Suzuki...do you trust him?," She asked.

I shrugged because I seriously didn't know how I'm going to get out of this. It's driving something in my heard out of order. I'm not betraying her...I'm not..and if I am...I don't want to. I-I just don't know and I hate to be confuse.

Code: R

I leaned back watching Otani. He was looking pointlessly forward. I wondered what his deal was. NOt just here I meant before when he didn't stare at me. I wonder what his problem was. My shoulder was killing me as well. That wasn't the only thing that was worrying me. It was Chiharu and a little on Suzuki. I really hope Chiharu was okay. I still think it was my fault that she was injured right now. I wondered what happened to the guys who were shooting at us. I was sort of in a nervous state right now. I didn't want Mimi too pop up on me. She had been scary. I didn't even really think I recognize her from when I saw her before. She looked so sweet and nice back then right here she looked like she wanted to strangle me. I looked back at Otani who seemed like he was trouble. So unlike him.

" Who is Mimi?," I asked him.

He looked up merely with a little frown.

" Mimi?," he repeated.

" The pretty girl with the long black hair, she's about my height," I made a gesture of my height.

Otani seemed bemused by my question.

" She's my neighbor, Why?," he asked.

I just shook my head. I don't think I should mention that she's crazy.

" How long have you known her?," I asked.

" Uh...since I was young. We've been neighbors for a long time," He answered.

" Did you know she was an agent?,"

" No," he answered again avoiding my look directly.

?

" How is she?," I asked yet another question.

" She's nice, Sweet I guess. She's a model ...and...that's about all I really know about her," Otani had finally turned to me with a confuse look in his face.

Nice?

Nice?

Hmm...The way she acted with me wasn't really nice. She was probably still unconscious somewhere. Or maybe she was watching me right now ready to attack me out of no where.

" Why?," Otani asked a moment later.

...

" No reason," I sighed.

What was the point of telling him that I got attack by his neighbor. Maybe it really wasn't her? I mean if theres an exact copy of supposedly Chiharu there might be one for her as well. At that moment we heard a click.

Our heads snapped up and we looked at the two guys from before. The tall one and the short fat one.

" There you are," The tall one said with a goofy laugh.

" You thought you had us by just that bomb? It was completely thrown in the wrong direction," The fat one replied.

They were talking about me. Okay by now I should be the type of person to stand up front and say that I am that person and so on and on but what did I do. I hide right behind Otani.

" Hey bro? Whose the grade school kid?," He asked the shorter one.

" Grade school! I am not in grade school!," Otani natural defense instincts kicked in.

They stare at him.

It's funny how quick the atmosphere can change around. Right now I had that feeling back. The one I always got when Otani was in trouble and something can happen to him.

" Well anyway...what's the deal with you two? Why are you here? Your bothering on our orders," the fat one said.

" What orders," Otani and both said at the same time.

" To keep her happy of course," The tall one said.

Keep who happy?

" Unfortunately she doesn't like the activity you two have been doing. She's been observing you since you came in and she's not too happy about the whole bomb thing," the fat one said with a husky voice.

" She told us that we need to get you out the way because you are ruining her plans so both of you kids better leave before we start shooting," The short one said.

Otani stared at the for the longest term. I didn't know why but I had two feeling in me. I had the feeling of being scared but at the same time these guys didn't looks so bad.

" We're not leaving yet," Otani murmured.

I still appreciate the way that Otani voice doesn't betray his emotions. If he was scared he wouldn't have showed it. I just stand behind him. I only had bombs with me now so I guess that's all I can use.

The fat one and the tall one exchanged glances,laughing, then raise their guns at us.

If I could get money for everytime a person raise a gun at me I would be a millionare by now.

Otani stepped back.

I guess this was my time for bomb number two...I start to clutch at the knife when I realize something Otani pulled out different gun. The one with the laser pointer. He pointed it up and just a milli second later Otani fired and the roof suddenly made a huge combusting sound. I blinked as I saw the dust come off flying. Before could really see Otani had already pushed me back inside the room. He literally pushed me down for cover.

" Get down," He bossed me around.

" I don't-," I start to say right as they started shooting above our heads.

Otani gave me a told you so look which I return with a roll of my eyes.

" Huh? Risa! ," Chiharu suddenly woke up, raising up.

" Chiharu!," I gasped almost getting up to hug her when I realize they were still shooting.

Chiharu panicked and she moved away and Suzuki protected her from something hitting ...hmmm? Interesting.

" We need to split up," Otani mumble to me while they shot close to where we are.

" What?," I asked loudly.

" We need to split up! They are over there and they need to get out first since they haven't seen them," Otani explained.

" But...Chiharu?," I asked looking at her.

" I'll take her out," Suzuki offered.

Wait? Splitting up isn't a good sign is it? That's when the sirens started going off. The flashes of red and blue flash forward.

Oh-oh

" This Is the national police we need to you surrender immediately," Someone announce from the loudspeakers.

Double Oh-oh...the police was here!

**~~~~ Dudes and Dudets I make the next better. I am still like this (_) so sorry. xD This chapter was so indifferent. xP. Well REVIEW PLEASE! and CATCH YOU SOON!. THANKS FOR EVERYTHING EVERYONE! xD**


	46. DoubleCross part 4

**Hey! Yeah well here I am! Here is the last part of chapter 18...xD well anyway yeah...that's all ! I know I know I usually blabber about something but I guess I am more logical these days. XD**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I actually started to feel more inspire now. Out of all mission we are close to our last ones! XD**

**Song Played: ****Synchronicity by Yui Makino**

Chapter 18. Double Cross part 4

**Code: R**

I made and alarm face and showed it to Otani. The police was here? That was definitely not a good sign. The only other time that I remember the police being involved was at the shoe store. The sirens were going on and off continuously. Me being the one who clearly didn't know what to do at the moment turned to Otani. Before I could even speak out loud Otani already knew what I was going to ask.

" Well...I guess hide?," he answered obviously with the traced of doubt.

The flashes of red and blue were covering the whole window side. How many had come? I wanted to glance down the window for a moment just in case I spotted something about the cops but duh that would only give me away. Then a huge light suddenly beamed through the window. I squinted,my hand covering my eyes.

" Idiot! Move," I heard Otani voice next to me.

I moved away from the oval of light. After I had moved I realize what it was. A helicopter. What? There was a helicopter here too? Why don't they send the whole army as well now that they' re at it. I turned around to see where Chiharu and Suzuki were, they were already gone. The only ones in the room were Otani and me. The guys who were shooting at us were right outside. I could see their shadows from the window. I had no idea how Chiharu and Suzuki managed to get out. Maybe there had been more than one way oval of light passed around the room from side to side. When it got close to either Otani and me we would move out the way. I noticed that it was getting brighter too which could only mean one thing. It was getting closer. I moved behind the next counter and hid there. Otani did the same thing I did. He went right across from me. I was focusing on two things at a time. The headlights and the shadow of the two Yakuza.

" We saw you before! Please come out now!," The police had announced.

My mind was basically popping with ideas in the moment. If they catch us would they consider us crooks? What would people think! Even worse would they send us to jail! I may not be the first to say this but I really didn't want to go to jail! I heard the Yakuza talk among themselves outside and I could just make out their laughing.

?

What's wrong with them?

How could they be laughing at a moment like this?

I crawl to the other counter. The sirens were becoming louder than before. I brought the bag closer to my side. As I pulled it along I noticed it was extremely heavy to carry for long.

" This is the last chance for you to surrender before we will get in and take you out by force,'' the police announce.

I looked over at Otani. He was glancing at the corner instead of me. I wish he would look at me so I could see what we were going to do. The Yakuza guys suddenly appeared again. They opened the door. I hid behind the counter as they passed by. If they saw us they were too busy to glance at us twice because they immediately went to the window. The fat one was the first to let out the chuckle.

" She's not going to be pleased about this," The tall one told the shorter one.

" No but isn't this what she wanted?," the shorter one said, his chuckle dying down.

" Where is she?," The tall one asked.

" Don't know, Last time I check she had been in this room but not anymore," The tall one turned to look around.

I scooted over and ducked his glance.

Who were they talking about? Then it suddenly hit me. I remember seeing the women from before. She must be the leader. A yakuza. I brought my knees under my chin. There wasn't much I could do right now either. Just hide. I can't go outside because of the cops and I'm pretty sure I can't move away from here without them noticing. I heard the helicopter chopper from where I was. Okay the helicopter was bad enough but if they spot us, find us they'll think we were the ones who took over Xenoi. I'll never live it down if we go to jail for this.

" Who says we are going to jail idiot," Otani murmured silently from across.

I looked across surprised.

" How you-," I start to say.

" You have it written all over you face," He whispered and shifted in his place.

Well excuse me for worrying about out future here! I don't want to spend the rest of my life behind bars. Otani having that look that just tells me he can read my emotions, rolled his eyes at me. My gaze averted to his hands.

Laser gun.

I know that in my bag I had some of those. Otani must have stolen that gun himself without me even noticing. I wish I could handle guns that easily as him. I still freak out by just carrying one. I tied the bag full of equipment into a tight knot. Ugh, My shoulder was killing me. Instead of going away the pain actually started to consumed in me. It was ten times worst than having a knee scrape but not nearly as bad as the time I got shot in my leg.

" We are sending forces right now as we speak,"

My eyes went wide as the footsteps were now being heard. Oh crap! Then to make everything seem so much more complicated the police officer announced in a serious and no-joking matter.

" You are surrounded and cannot escape..it's too late to get out of this and you'll spend the rest of your lives in prison,"

" Otani!," I start saying already in a panicked voice.

Otani made a look of uncertainty back at me. I crawl my way over to him.

" We need to get out," I told him in a silent panicked whispered.

" I know that, I just don't know how," he honestly replied making a low frustrated sigh.

So here we were a little stuck at the moment. I wondered just how Suzuki and Chiharu got out of this room without me and Otani noticing.

" Do you have any explosives?," Otani suddenly asked me.

I shook my head.

" I ran out...well except for one but that's a bomb and it won't help us escape," I shrugged.

Otani frowned.

" Don't you have any weapons?," he had to bring some with him right? I mean a mission is a mission that almost always requires weapons.

" Not that we can really use to escape right now," Otani replied still in a frustrated sigh.

I heard a click sound suddenly.

I kept myself from looking up to see what it was. That's when I realize I didn't need to look up to know what sound that was. It was a trigger sound. I grimace as I heard the rest go on. The Yakuza were probably shooting back right now.

" 3 down at 3 O'clock," one of them had said to the other as they held their own with the police.

I noticed that shots were being fired back at the yakuza but they would bounce off the wall. The bullet started forming in a pile down. I avoided as mush as possible the directions of the bullets bounced off to. One bounce and broke a hole of the door window.

The door!

That's perfect!

" Otani the door we can get out!," Now was the perfect time to escape.

The yakuza guys were busy handling with the cops at the moment. Now was the perfect time to just get out of this room and leave Xenoi. Otani nodded agreeing with me. I started crawling first his time.  
Discrete was not really the type of person I was but right now I was sure trying to make each crawl on the floor more quiet, and less noticeable. It was working until we got right in front of the door and a bullet passed in front of me.

Shit...

" Stop right there, Well were do you think you're going?," the tall one slowly walked over to us still raising a gun at us which I recognize instantly as an AK-47. I got up. Otani also did. I saw the grip on his gun tighten.

" It's kind of weird seeing two kids out here..," the fat one murmured with a curious frown on his face.

" Yeah it really is, first the chick had come in and with that other shorter girl and now you and that other guy came as well. You're all just little punks what's the deal?," The tall one asked.

If I wasn't use already to people at least pointing guns at me I might say it's hard to answer when someone is pointing a gun at you. But...I'm not yet over the gun stuff. I guess my first mission memory made it impossible for me to ever get use to that. The police officers were still firing off but they kept on missing them.

What kind of police were they?

" What's your deal here? Aren't you suppose to be ones in the streets jacking some place instead of taking over Xenoi?," Otani replied.

They both laughed now.

" Well he sort of has a point there right bro," the fat now snickered while the tall one nodded. I notice I could still heard cops marching in. Uh..we were' going to get caught if we don't get out of here fast.

" I get it now...since you know how to deal with guns and that girl has explosives. Ha- I know you are spies, Agents," The tall one smiled widely as he saw both Otani and I moved back.

" Yo! Bro you're right! They're agents...Hmm SOJA? Or AOPS?," The fat one got closer to us.

I stepped back.

How can they just know what agency I'm from by just looking at us! Is it just something natural to see kids like us in agencies and they automatically assume that we are from SOJA and AOPS. Well.. some of that is somewhat true, but still! If we can't even tell our agency to each other how in the world will we ever tell them. Not happening. The yakuza guys looked at each other and started laughing again. I made an irritated face now. I needed to find a way to get out of here. I shifted my eyes around the room. Usually I'll be able to find something just randomly. Only, it was too dark to really see anything. Okay, attempt one: Failed. Now plan two was usually always something doing with darts, but I stopped using them the moment Otani and I started hanging around more. Attempt 2: Fail. I bit my lip and wondered just how long it'll take for the police to reach us. The yakuza kept stupidly talking,but I wasn't paying attention to them anymore. My mind was focusing on escape possibilities. Don't ask me why, but the thing I thought right now was...( of course) video games. Yes I am comparing again. There were usually more than one way out. The door was out of the picture and the window was hopeless. Chiharu and Suzuki got out so there had to be a way. More than one exit. I glanced way across the room. My eyes spotted another window door. Hmm...well in a way it was easier to get out the door right here,but their bullets could still reach us. I got it...I looked back at them and then I lowered my glance to Otani's laser gun.

*Gulp*

*Goose bump*

There's only one option I had and somehow it worked perfectly with me. I'll just have to take the risk of blowing some places up. I mean since when do I get stuff actually right ,without blowing some place up?

" Well I guess it's time for you two to be taking care of," the fat one mumbled." We wouldn't want the cops to burst in now do we?."

As he said this he raise his gun once again at us.

In my mind,my voice chimed in...NOW!

I grabbed Otani's gun from his grasp.

" What the he-," Otani never got a chance to finish.

I stood in front of him, then raised the gun with both hands, half closed eyes, and started shooting like a crazy maniac or does phychopath make it better. The gun was like firing out of control. I could never tame this gun. Yes I know I was the one shooting, but still everything was like as if I was the victim here.

" Holy...! Koizumi! What the hell are you doing!," I opened my eyes merely, took a peak at Otani, and I saw he was covering his own ears and grimacing at me. He had a Holy Crap look on his face. I waited for the explosives to start sounding continuously before I started running.

" Run and Dodge!," I just shouted to him before I hid behind the other counter.

Otani looked bemused, but he did what I told him. I took a minute to breathe before I started shooting back like a crazy-tall-girl-who-doesn't- know-how- to -handle -guns would of. I heard the yakuza cussing wildly before I think they got their composure back because they began shooting back at me. I saw a laser hit right in the middle of where Otani and I were at.

Shit...

They had the laser-pointer stuff too. Wait they have- I started crawling away right when the whole thing exploded and made a hold down the floor. I've never fallen from a hole of a building, but consider this the first time because the hole managed to get me. I let out a quick yell and I fell.

" Koizumi!," I heard Otani call right as I fell and I covered in a from of darkness...

Ow! Ow! OW! I woke up a moment later. I must've been knocked down from the impact of hitting the ground.

Ow..Ow...OW! I pushed some wood that was on top of me off. I cringed at the many splinters and cuts I got. Some of the wood managed to get stuck in my skin. I pulled out the pieced out. I then heard the police going upstairs completely ignoring me. I glance up but Otani wasn't there anymore. I still heard the shooting though, so I figured he was still there. I got up. When I managed to stand up I realize something...it wasn't that bad falling down. A piece of wood could of stabbed inside my head or heart but it hadn't. I sighed relief, then glanced up once more. How is Otani going to get out of that one now? I sighed. Nothing was easier anymore I had to do something again. I looked at the two weapons I had a laser gun and a bomb. I put the bomb away and held on to the gun. This is the second time I stole the gun from Otani.

" Haha- There you are," I heard a man cackle.

Huh? How he get down here so fast?

!

Not this guy again.

**Code: O**

My heart gave a loud thud when I saw her fall down. I came to the edge of the crevice. I could see her unconscious and some wood was on top of her. Another loud thud. Koizumi! The yakuza didn't give me a second to be there they began shooting again. I moved away. She's not dead. She can't be...I pulled out my original gun I had before the laser one that Koizumi stole from me.

" That crazy chick tried to kill us again!," I heard one of them say angrily, practically spitting it out.

I loaded my gun then started firing back. Everything would of been simpler if the police hadn't showed up right then and there. They entered by the other door not the one where I was close to now. I don't know what Koizumi deal was. She had grabbed my gun from my hands and started firing like some crazy phychotic-I don't even know what to tell you. It's like she went crazy for a whole moment and then she recovered only to fall down a hole. I turned and fire back while the police was firing at me too. I moved from place to place. The yakuza had the worst part. The police now was mainly in their side. Also...now that I realize it was the tall one who was there.

Huh?

What happen to the other dude?

I took the chance that they were distracted right now and I ran to the door. As soon as the door close behind me I started running across to the stairs. There I catch my breath and tried to think where Koizumi was. In the lower floor. I got down the stairs slowly. That's when I heard bullets being fired like crazy...which can only mean one thing, Koizumi was firing again.

Another thud.

I sprinted over where I heard the noise. Sure enough it was Koizumi. She was firing at the fat yakuza that I didn't notice when he came down here. The thing about Koizumi is don't get near her when she has a gun. She was shooting all over the place even where I had been standing. By the time I get near her it'll be too late and she'll end up killing me. A total suicide. I bullet blazes across from me. Crazy Koizumi. You're the crazies girl I've met. Koizumi+ Guns x tallness / lack of direction = Total amazon destruction, chaos, and unstoppable force to settle her down unless you want to die. I mentally told her as yet another bullet passed through me. There's no way I could even get close to her. She had her eyes closed and the gun in her hands shook. She wasn't holding the gun tightly. I kept waiting ,until suddenly a sound like when your game runs out of battery sounded.

I glance up right as I saw Koizumi try to shoot but she ran out of bullets.

Of course if she was firing that crazily she would of ran out of bullets soon. The fat yakuza got near her with a smirk playing on his face.

" Aww..what now puppet? Ran out of bullets," he snickered then chuckled.

I saw Koizumi looked at the gun in her hands helplessly. Then she gripped it tightly. Ready to throw it if necessary. I thought maybe this was the perfect time to intervene so I did. I raise my gun right at the guy. Somehow killing someone was never okay with me so I only aim for his shoulder which surprisingly managed to knock him down. Koizumi stared at the guy in complete shock and confused. I open the door and went in, grabbing on to Koizumi hand. She jerked about to hit me with the gun until I block the move and she noticed me.

" Oh! Otani!," She said and her face lit up.

I was glad that she was okay after seeing her fall down. She only seemed to be hurt in a couple of places.

" What you say we get out of here?," I started pulling her along.

She nodded and followed. Since the place was surrounded there wasn't a place we really could go to escape. The place was literally crowded with even news reporters.

" I wonder if Chiharu and Suzuki made it out," Koizumi said behind me.

I didn't really know what to reply I hadn't even seen Chiharu and Suzuki leave.

" Look!," I suddenly pointed out at the far wall.

Koizumi squinted to where I pointed and suddenly she smiled.

" We can get away there!," she was already backing away.

" There must be cops downstairs we have to be careful," I warned , but I was going downstairs myself as well.

We heard a multitude of people and don't ask me how we- Total Amazon destruction and me managed to sneak pass most of them. We got all the way to our almost exits when Koizumi suddenly stopped. Oh what now? I turned back to her.

" What?," I asked her.

Did her cuts hurt? Was she okay to walk anymore? She glance back.

" Maybe we're leaving someone behind," she replied glancing back.

" Chiharu and Suzuki are probably out already ,come on Koizumi. You can't just stop and think at a moment like this!," I rushed already pulling her along but she felt hesitant.

" What if it was somebody _you_ cared about," she asked me,with emphasize the you.

I frowned.

" Who?," I asked.

She glance at me for the longest time as if by just that I was suppose to know who she was talking about.

Huh?

" Who?," I repeated.

Koizumi sighed.

" She'll get out I'm pretty sure, okay let's go," she shook her head and started walking up front.

?

Who? Who is she? I frowned but followed her. We didn't get far before we hit the wall again.

" Oh, Not this again," I saw right a second before Koizumi says the same thing.

We didn't have much time. We needed to to cross and now seem like the best time to jump over with.

" Stay here I'll go look around," I told Koizumi and left.

I search around, but nothing was good anymore. The stuff that use to be here seem to be in ashes. Koizumi scream suddenly. I ran back suddenly alarmed. She crash into me. What the-...?

Huh?

I pulled her off me, she grip her hands on my shirt and actually push me up front.

" What's wrong? What happened," I asked uncertain by Koizumi frighten expression.

?

" It came out of no where!," Koizumi quivered her hands clutched like iron in my shoulder.

It? I looked across and saw a huge brownish dog come barking wildly.

" Ack! He's going to eat me!," Koizumi shrieked.

I stare blankly at the dog who stare blankly back at me.

We both blinked. Then I started laughing loudly without an even care if someone heard me. In fact I think that was the loudest laugh I've ever had. I guess I just couldn't help laughing. I release myself from Koizumi grip and came close to the dog.

" Eh! Otani what are you doing?," Koizumi shrieked.

" Aw, he's just a dog. How can you be scared of him? He's kind of cute," I replied while stratching the floppy ears.

" Are you kidding! it's huge! and it started barking at me like...some yakuza crazy dog!," Koizumi still was hiding behind me.

Aha-sure. I started laughing again.

" It's not funny," Koizumi protested which of course only made me laugh even harder.

" Psst! Risa! Otani!, Over here!," We suddenly looked up and saw Chiharu and Suzuki on top of the wall throwing ropes over to our side.

I patted the dog one more time before Koizunmi and I started climbing on the rope. The dog whined. I felt sort of bad for him but now wasn't the time to deal with the dog. Freedom was just moments away.

**Code: H *Bonus**

" Imbeciles! How-ugh! Didn't I warn you that I didn't wan the cops involved just yet! ," I yell at them.

How idiotic of them. I could've ruin my whole career just because of these two no good for nothing idiots.

" Sorry Hitomi," They both said with their heads down.

" Of course you should be! What was the problem!,"I put a hand on my hip aggravated.

I had so many plans for Xenoi. They weren't suppose to destroy it! Ugh! I can't believe out of all idiots I really get stuck with these two.

" It was all because of that girl and that boy, they ruined everything," The fat one said.

"Girl and boy? Please they were just kids," I snort.

A group of kids beat those two. How humiliating. It's pathetic.

" Yep. In fact there they go right now," the fat one pointed over the window.

I came to look.

I use some binoculars and adjusted the lens until I could see the boy and girl. A short boy..and a tall girl. The boy though looked somewhat cute in his small size.

Hmm.

" So you mean to tell me these two beat you? Really?," I glared at both of them.

They nodded.

" Their agents Hitomi, the girl can't shoot for heck but the boy can," They said.

I looked at both of them. I don't necessarily know what drove me to this but I wanted to find out more about these kids. Something just drove me towards them and I can't wait to find out why. My lens adjusted in the boy again. Hmmm...

**Code: R**

Instead of heading to the hospital we all just stayed in Otani's car and handled each others wounds. I was so relieved when I saw Chiharu and she was fine, she survived. I had a smile on my face even with all the injuries I had. Chiharu seemed really fine and she kept glancing at Suzuki which actually got me thinking. I leaned on the passenger seat of Otani's car and sighed.

" Let me see your hand," Otani murmured and I stretched my hand out.

" Wasn't I awesome!," I say forgetting about Chiharu and Suzuki and smiled at Otani.

Otani rolled his eyes.

" You call shooting like a crazy maniac awesome?," he mumbled, but I could tell he was teasing.

I shrugged, wincing by my shoulder.

" Well I kept him away didn't I?," I laughed.

My heart feeling so much happier now that we passed the mission. I felt Otani warm hand bandaging my own and somehow that really made the day so much better. Him touching me was actually something new of it's own. You know since I'm not the smart one here I was stupid enough to grip his hand, and squeeze it when he reached for mine. As soon though that I did that I realize something...

Oops.

We weren't alone. I glance back at Chiharu. Both their gazes on our hands. Instantly pulled back but it was too late. They already saw it. Idiot! I mentally tell myself.

" Um-," I raveled my brain for a thing to say.

" I think..you guys have something to explain," Suzuki said.

Otani and I exchanged glances. I could feel their gazes on us. Should we confessed what we most feared?

Our secret.

**~~~~~Okay! XD Well catch you real soon! I am planing to ubdate soon unless A) Mom makes it impossible for me B) Homework or c) too lazy ! xD haha well please review and thanks for reading. **


	47. Stuck between mission Mayhem and love1

**Ni-choo people! xD...well actually that was suppose to be chinese but I am not so sure...hmm... Well HELLO! I finish this like two days ago but fanfiction didn't let me post anything! xP Until now xD What's up everybody! Okay well this chapter isn't as good I mean this part...but the rest is going to be so much better and I will seriously be ubdating if not everyday then at least 3 times this week. xD So let's bring it on! xD ( can you tell when I m hyper) Okay you guys who have faithfully followed me =) by reading this...I wish you would review cause reviews really inspire me to write faster xDD but thanks anyway also I have to tell you as of now we have 3 or maybe 4 mission left...or 2...welll less than 4 missions left in Love thy enemy before we get into the agencies and that's when everything will definitely be on it's climax. The next M scene will be soon as well xD and...uh...oh yeah.. xD I won't go pass 70 chapters...I don't think I will. =S. XD I'll keep you ubdated meanwhile please enjoy! Oh and priincezz this chapter ( chapter 19 not 47 is where I'll add the car thing I was telling you about is going to happen) xDDD**

**PRETTY PLEASE!Enjoy! xD xD**

**Song Played: Love Drunk by Boys like girls (^-^)**

Chapter 19. Stuck between mission Mayhem and Love part 1

**Code: R**

I stay quiet. Otani stays quiet. Chiharu and Suzuki are both waiting for us to speak. I can feel my own hands start twitching so I hid them by putting them on my side pocket. I kept looking at Otani. Come on Otani make something up or tell them the truth. That way I could be blameless if something happens. Otani was looking both at me and Suzuki and Chiharu. I sighed. An awkward sigh and then I waited for someone to speak,anyone. What made this all even worse was Suzuki and Chiharu wouldn't speak. They just kept glancing at us. I think maybe a couple of hours-well minutes but it seemed like hours have passed by. Speak! One thing I can't stand is silence. That and reading. Someone had to speak soon before I burst out saying something myself. I waited...and waited...and- " Otani, Explain," I end up saying my patience already left.

" Huh? Me?," Otani looked taken aback.

I nodded encouragingly beckoning him to say something. Otani frown then turned back to them. I could tell by Otani's expression that he was trying to see if trusting them was the best thing. I could trust Chiharu but Suzuki.I only known him today. But Suzuki didn't do anything to Chiharu and he actually helped me complete our mission. I waited for Otani to speak. Whatever he was going to say.

" We..uhm," Otani started"-We're uh...we're together," he just stumbled out saying.

Together..nice wordage because together could mean many different things. Suzuki expression didn't change. Chiharu looked at me curiously.

" Together...as in are you two dating?," Chiharu asked.

Of course her being so smart , she would ask for more information. Right now my heart beats were thumping. Dating. Oh my gosh what are we even suppose to say? I decided to speak up now but we both spoke up at the same moment.

" Yes,"

Chiharu let out a gasp covering her mouth with her hands. Suzuki stayed the same. Not reacting in anything.. Eh..was that suppose to be a good thing. Now I wish I've taken the words back and never even spoke of them. Now what? We have just confessed our secret! Now what! I looked at Otani witha huge panic look. He ignored my look and just looked between Chiharu and Suzuki.

" Dating! Risa!," Chiharu looked at me with that terrified expression.

I opened my mouth to speak but no words were coming out.

" But...it's dangerous! if-if they catch you," Chiharu stumbled.

That's when I realize she was more afraid for me than she was about the whole forbidden love I'm at.

" Us,'' I corrected.

Chiharu eyes averted to Otani.

" You too Otani-kun your agency could find out and it's risky," Chiharu told him.

I guess she was also worried about Otani.

" I know," Otani replied simply.

" How long?," Chiharu asked.

How long have we been dating?

" A couple of days," I explained.

I don't know if I should add that we sort of been kissing like crazy before we dated oh and um...we sort of already had...um you know what not long after we've started dating. I just realize something. I must really love Otani for all of what happen between us happen. Come to think about it? Since when am I the person to get lost so much into this? Chiharu glanced at both of us.

" Risa...," she said suddenly a small smile appearing in her face.

My face shifted to face each her.

" I'm happy for you to find someone you really like..I'm just scared for you! If they catch you," she said whole-heartedly.

Her words got stuck close to me. Her words touched me at that moment, so much, no one else told me something like that I couldn't even see a person, a friend from my agency telling me no matter what she was happy that I was happy. Soon my vision became blurry with tears and suddenly I started crying right in front of all of them. Chiharu reach at me worriedly. I just rubbed my eyes and stammered out with a thank you. Chiharu gave me another small whole hearted smile. I didn't even look at Otani as I cried.

"What time is it?," Suzuki asked a while later.

" 9: 30," Otani answered him.

Instantly, Chiharu and I glanced at the clock in unison we both said.

" We need to go!,"

Otani nodded.

Chiharu sat back on the seat next to Suzuki. From the rear view mirror I saw Chiharu give a small smile at Suzuki.

Hmm...

I wiped the last tears that were falling from my cheek.

" Where?," Otani asked me.

I turn to him.

" Where?," I repeated what he said.

Then I realize that he was asking me where to drop us off.

" School," I told him still wiping the last tears from my face.

" Here," Suzuki gave the chip back to Chiharu.

Chiharu looked back at him surprise holding the chip, she nodded with a very sweet smile back.

" Thank you," she said to him.

Hmmm...Are you seeing what I'm seeing? I was still wondering about Suzuki. His expression hasn't changed at all. I wonder if telling him was the best thing. I frown. The car stopped and I only said a quick goodbye and left. I'll talk to Otani later when Suzuki isn't here. Chiharu also did a quick grateful thanks and she left along with me. As soon as the car was out of our view. I turned to Chiharu.

" We accomplish it," I said.

" Chiharu smiled back.

" Yes!," she cheerfully replied.

We walked to our headquarters.

" Um..Risa," Chiharu suddenly said.

" Yeah," I replied.

" Do you really like Otani to be risking so much?," she asked me seriously now.

I don't know why it took me so long to reply. Otani is great. Basically my life saver but...I am risking a lot with him. I am way to naive because no matter how dangerous this all may be I still wanted to trust Otani. Oh wow. I really must be the most gullible person ever.

" Yes. I like him a lot ," I finally say.

Chiharu examined my face for a moment before saying.

" I won't say anything Risa, if he makes you happy, I'm very glad for you," she honestly told me.

I smiled at her. It's like having the approval of a friend to date someone out of the norm. I guess then my secret was safe with her. You don't know how relieving that felt.

**Code: O**

" I'm sorry we couldn't complete the mission," I tell Suzuki kind of awkwardly.

Right now, my alert was sort of up. Suzuki knew now. Now that I think about it! This guy can tell AOPS about all that happened tonight.

" It's fine...they give us other tries right," Suzuki murmured indifferently .

Was it really the right thing to tell Suzuki? Now that we were approaching AOPS heardquarters I just felt like maybe I should of kept my mouth shut. Crap. Well it's sort of late to take the words back. I have to do something.

" Um...Suzuki," I started.

He turned back to me with the same look on his face that was almost a blank look.

" Look, the thing about Koizumi-," I started explaining.

" It's your missions isn't it?," he mumbled, interrupting what I was going to say.

My eyes suddenly expanded. Mission...

" What?," I asked surprise.

" Your mission was to gain her trust," Suzuki simply replied.

Huh!

" How did you know about that?," I still asked surprise.

He knew that!

" The boss told me, he said that if a girl comes along to not ask any questions because your mission is to gain her trust," Suzuki surprised me again.

So he had known about it. He knew.

" So you being her boyfriend is part of the mission right?," Suzuki wondered.

I thought for a moment. Of course it wasn't. Me being her boyfriend is just because no matter what she's always on my freaking mind ever since I first kiss her. Not just that but of course I won't tell the rest. My mission and my relationship are two different things that are basically the same. Their involved. I nodded though. It's better if he thinks this is all part of the mission.

" There's more," Suzuki asked.

I jumped a little. Okay I was use to Nakao maybe seeing through me but not a total stranger who I merely just met.

" Do you like Risa-chan?," he asked.

I didn't say yes or no instead I asked.

" What makes you think that?," I avoided the look he gave me now.

Suzuki stood quiet for a while.

" You don't have to worry Otani, I won't tell y'know. I somehow find sympathy on Risa-chan and Chiharu-chan as well," Suzuki seem to say Chiharu name in a different from than Koizumi name.

I knew what he meant though. I felt it too the day I first saw Koizumi on a mission. How confuse she looked.

" Yeah," I respond remembering.

" I-I would love to work with them more," he said almost as if he was asking me for permission.

I had to smile at that cause the thing is I sort of did enjoy his silent company.

" You won't tell?," I asked again.

He nodded.

At that moment I actually trusted this guy. He wasn't so bad and I'm kind of thinking he had the hots for Chiharu.

We entered both trying to act different as walked in the offices.

" You're back? Already?," Imachio asked frowning at us.

I looked over at Suzuki to see if he was going to say anything. He kept quiet.

" We couldn't complete our mission," I spoke out.

Imachio glance between us too.

" What do you mean? Why not?," he asked, really frowning now.

" Uhm..you see Xenoi got under attack today, the guy was gone before we could even arrive," I explained

Another person who could always see right through me was Imachio. He frown at both of us now.

" Under attack...by who?," he asked.

" Yakuza," Both Suzuki and I said at the same time.

The boss who had been sitting there the whole time looked up.

" Yakuza? Hmm..they always get in the way...we'll since it's Suzuki first time I'll leave you off the hook for now but you need to accomplish the mission," My boss murmured.

We nodded.

" Oh and one thing Otani...I was so curious about your mission with the girl that we want you to bring her to your next mission and we'll be watching you," he informed.

HUH!

WHAT!

" Huh! Watching me!," I almost choked.

" You still have to find that guy..whoever he is..you need to bring him to the agency and bring that girl with you..we want to see how the trust connecting is growing between you so yes of course we would be watching you," he informed.

Oh...hell that is not a good sign...not a good sign at all! I needed to bring Koizumi on my missions now!

The rest of what the boss says didn't even registered in my brain...They're going to be watching us...for how long? Stalkers! Suzuki left before I did because I couldn't think straight at all. Watching us...definitely not a good sign. Even though I haven't kissed Koizumi recently still...they are going to see us together.

I was walking to my car now and I still didn't know what to think. I have to be careful and I have to tag her along in my mission...

" Oh sorry," Some girl suddenly bumped into me.

I stumbled a little back and noticed that it wasn't a girl at all.

It was a woman. She was kneeling on the ground.

" Uhm..no it was my fault, Do you need help?," I asked her.

She looked up at me and smiled.

" Oh sorry! I can't see I lost my glasses...I'm just trying to get home can you please help me walk to the other side of the street..I know my way from there," she told me sincerely.

" Yeah, sure," I murmured seeing nothing wrong with helping her.

She got up and leaned on my shoulder.

" Thank you so much...uhm..what's you name," she asked me.

I still didn't see anything wrong with her so I answered.

" Atsushi Otani,"

" Oh..Otani...what a nice name we have the same name," she smiled at me again.

I smiled back...don't ask me why I just did.

" Uh..really?," I answered feeling kind of awkward now.

" I'm Hitomi Otani...it's nice to meet you," she told me sincerely again.

HItomi..?

~~~~~~~** Yeah...not so great yes yes I know =PXD but still the car soon to be scene should be soo...um...frenzy...xD heh heh. Delirious! XD yeah that's the word. xD Anywho. Please review! xD PLEASE!...xDDD I'M BEGGIN YOU! And thanks so much if you did review you are so awesome and I will kindly thank each and everyone one of you xD Anyway...I'll catch you soon.**

**Hints on chapter 19 : ( it's going to be long! Mabe..6 parts? maybe...-_- xD)**

**- Hitomi starts getting in between Otani and Risa. Kohori gets in between Otani and Risa as well while Haruka tries to get in as well.**

**- Time for tables to turn. Risa goes on Otani's mission now.**

**-chaos .**

**-Nobu discovers Risa and Otani secret of the agencies!**

**-train scene**

**- yakuza attack**

**-Car scene**

**Hint on chapter 20:**

**M scene**

**and Risa grampa appears...**

**XD TAKE CARE EVERYONE and please hold on! XD we are almost to the end! xD**


	48. Stuck between mission Mayhem and love 2

**Well I actually mixed two chapters together into part 2 that's why it so long and it took a while as well. Anyway . I just want to say that...um...just**

**ENJOY! xD **

**Song Played: Love Drunk by boys like girls.**

Chapter. 19 Stuck between mission Mayhem and love part 2

**Code: R**

You know most people wake up with energy in the morning. Some sort of energy at least but not me and why? I slept late yesterday when I got home my mom went all frantic on me and actually called a doctor over to examine my wounds. Which means I stayed later than usual up. I rubbed my eyes for the tenth time already. It's hard to focus on anything when all I can think about is sleep. I stumble my way to school.

" Koizumi-san!,"

I suddenly heard.

I managed to open my eyes wide enough to see who was calling me in such a happy tone.

" Oh, Kohori," I finally make out the face.

He was across the street from me. His smile broaden as he race himself over to me.

" Koizumi-san," he repeated enthuisiastically.

" Hey!," was my most lamest try for a good cheer voice.

" It's so nice to see you, I rarely have time ot see you anymore," he smiled.

Now the thing about Kohori is that his smile actually makes me smile. So I started to smile back.

" It's only been two days Kohori," I tell him as I continued to walk.

He walked next to me.

" But it feels like a life time since I've seen you," he told me in the most genuine voice that it actually made a creep of blush come to my face. Huh? What did he mean by that? He's joking. He has to.

" ha-ha really? I've doubt it," I laugh quietly.

Kohori's smiled suddenly got turned the opposite direction. He was frowning now. He actually looked offended.

" I meant it, It really seemed like a whole life time since I saw you and even then each moment I spent with you seems like it's going to slow," he murmured serious.

I just froze. It took me about a second later to get my composure back well almost because I actually blushed.

" I'm not that speacial," I murmured meaning to be for myself only but Kohori frowned again.

" Who told you that? You're one of the best things in SOJA it's only because of you that working in that agency really pays up," he told me genuinely again.

I was now really trying to hid the small blush that was marking on my face.

I touched my cheeks with the palms of my hand.

" Well gee, I'm like the worst agent in the whole agency," I mumble.

Kohori shook his head.

" Not to me, To me you're the best agent in SOJA will ever have and though I'm still a beginner I'm going to try extra hard to get Code X missions and soon professional then I can work with you," Kohori smiled came back up, hopingly.

I again was dumbstruck. First of all it was so rare for guys who aren't video games telling me stuff like that but it's the fact that Kohori is really keen on me.

His smile was so innocent. Almost like Otani kid smile but Kohori's was more care free.

" Promise me we'll get to work together soon," Kohori asked right when I reached the gateway.

This kid is asking too much of me. I don't even know if I'll be alive by the time I'm a professional spy. Then there's the Otani thing as well. It's hard to have two shrimps around at the mission to have to worry about both of them. Right now though, looking at Kohori serious face and determination. I was still lost for words. I fumbled with my hair.

" Um...I don't know what to tell you," I honestly replied.

Thanks Goodness the bell rang right at that moment.

" Ack! I forget about my school! I'm going to be late," his face became panicked.

I started to laugh watching his alarm look.

" You better hurry then," I told him right as I turned to walk away.

" Oh Koizumi-san wait-," he called back.

Nobu at the same time passed by. She stopped when she caught a glance of me. I turned back around and walked away.

" Who's that?,''Nobu asked squinting to take a better look at Kohori.

" He's just a friend," I tell her.

" He's kind of short huh? I see you havent' got over your short people addiction," Nobu mumured while furrowing her eye brows.

Short people addiction?

" What?," I asked.

What was she talking about? Last time I check I never was a midget lover..er...not counting Otani.

" Oh Risa, Don't deny it. You're attracted to short people I mean there's Otani and then there's that guy," Nobu teased that smirk of hers appearing.

" I am not a chibi-lover!," I protested loudly.

Nobu snorted before looking around for Nakao.

" Speaking of which, Otani seems to be getting it big huh?," Nobu murmured unexpectedly.

Huh?

" What do you mean?," I asked.

Big? Big?...Big?

" Ah huh," she nodded putting her index finger up " I saw him yesterday night. He had this girl leaning on his shoulder, Oh I mean..woman with a big rack," Nobu informed.

I shivered from the bone up. Otani...and a girl...woman...BIG RACK?

" What!," I shouted.

" I saw Otani with a woman yesterday," Nobu repeated nonchalantly.

No! The hairs in my hair all straighten up. My hands were both clenching and twisting. No! I don't believe this. Last night Otani was with me. There's no way he could be seen with some woman leaning on him. That's absurd.

" A-At what time?," I quivered out.

Nobu shrugged.

" Pretty late, I was throwing away the trash because my gramma had forgotten to do it before and I just saw him there maybe 11:30," Nobu shrugged.

What! 11:30! My hand immediately flew to my mouth. Otani couldn't be cheating on me..with some older woman! It can't be true.

" Risa..you should more careful someone can snatch Otani away from you," Nobu murmured.

I actually gulped. It still didn't seem like Otani would cheat on me.

" He was probably exhausted from the mission last night, that couldn't be him," I protested...my gosh!There I go again!

I just said mission didn't I?

" Mission?," Nobu frowned confused.

" Um...it's nothing," I nervously waved her off.

Nobu looked seriously at me for the longest time until finally Nakao came to her attention.

" Darling!," She called out while running to him.

There just two feet away from Nakao was Otani. He had his hands on his pocket and he was looking at me but he looked troubled. I tried not to over react right now. So Otani was seen with some woman no big deal...I shouldn't worry, shoudn't over react.

" Otani! Where were you yesteday night!," I proclaimed walking right in front of him.

Otani frowned.

" Quiet down would you, What the heck are you talking about? I was with you yesterday," Otani grumbled.

" Did you go home after you dropped me off?," I still quiz him.

" I went to my agency," he mumbled confuse.

" And after that?," I crossed my arms.

" What' with you?," Otani asked instead his eyebrows locking.

" Just answer my question!," I protest.

" I went home after that," he replied.

I frown.

No woman?

" Did you meet any woman with a big rack by chance?," I asked suspiciously.

" Woman? No what the..Oh! You mean the woman I helped walked across the street," Otani asked.

!

!

So there was a woman!

" You're cheating on me!," I gasped out loud.

" Cheating? What the heck! Nobody is cheating on you Koizumi!," he protested.

" Who was she!," I declared!

" Huh? Who was she?How am I suppose to know who she was she was just some random-," He started but I interrupted him.

" Nobu saw her leaning on you!," I argued.

" She lost her glasses, she only needed help crossing the street! Jeez! Can't a person help someone now in days," he annoyingly snapped at me.

I looked away, my hands were still cross. Helping a woman out he says. Somehow in my gut I absolutely know something wasn't right. I could just feel it.

" Oh..um..I meant to give you this before," he passed me a bag.

I perked up. My eyes glued to the what is this!

A present!

" For me!," I pointed at myself.

A wide smile appearing on my face.

" Who else," He murmured back.

I open the bag eagerly. My hands reach down pulling out a neckclace. I was too stoked I couldn't even gasp until a moment later.

" It's sooo cuuuuuttttteee!," I say staring at it.

" Shh! Quiet down," he announced, scratching his neck in a nervous matter.

" Ah! It's so pretty!," I didn't quiet down.

Otani whacked my head now irritated.

" I told you to quiet down! You're being so loud!," he snapped.

I rubbed my head.

What's with him? This really was so pretty! He gave me a necklace shape like a bunny! It' so cute! all of the worriness I had had just vanished right now. He gave me a present! A present!

" I have to tell you something too," he whispered.

?

" What?," I asked still cheerful.

Otani looked around.

Huh? What's he doing.

" I..I need you to come with me on a mission,'' he mumbled while still scratching his neck.

" Sure , Sure," I mumble still awed with my new present.

Otani narrowed his eyes at me...that's when I thought back on what he said...mission...

" What!," I finally hit me.

"You have to come with me and Suzuki on our next mission, we have a mission we have to complete," he whispered for some reason.

" Me? What? Why me?," I inquired.

Since when does Otani makes me go to his missions? Me? I put the necklace back on my bag.

" I just need you to come on my mission today okay," he mumbled frustrated.

He seemed to be kind of moody today huh? I still didn't get it. I'll be a huge burden if I follow along and what's the deal of me tagging along.

" Mission? lIke what love mission?," we both jumped when we heard Nobu behind us.

I hid the bag behind me as she stared at both of us.

" A what?," I quaked out.

" I heard Otani say something about a mission...and you said something about a mission too? So what mission is it? Are you guys finally going out?," Nobu taunted.

" No! We're not!," we instantly denied.

Nakao was smirking at us. Nobu rolled her eyes.

" Say whatever you want, it's only a matter of time before you guys just admit it right baby,'' Nobu turned to Nakao.

Nakao nodded.

The bell rung again. we headed to our classes.

I still wanted to ask Otani about this mission of his that I'm suppose to come with him but Otani just turned back. I looked back at the bag. At least I got this present I'm actually stoked about it, maybe I would be feeling better if I still didn't have this chill feeling that I was getting. I didn't like the idea of a mission though. I have to be more considerate. Anyway no mission could be soo hard. I have to help Otani out too. What kind of person would I be if I just say no afters all the mission he's helped me in. I straighten up putting the necklace around my neck. I guess this means I'll be betraying my agency. Big deal. This time all I have to accomplish is Otani's mission from the agency that I don't know. Hmm.. I wondered what agency Otani is from? I really do sometimes...

**Code: O**

I looked around me for the thousandth time already. Were they watching me now? By some camera. I hate the feeling of being stalked. It's just creepy! Everything seemed normal. When they said they were going to watch me..did they mean every day since or what?

" Are you scared someone going to pop out on you," Nakao teased right behind me.  
I stare at him for a long moment before rolling my eyes.

" Hey Otani? What misson were you talking about to Risa?," Nakao asked.

" Um. Nothing I just have to tag along Koizumi with me," I murmured quietly.

Call me paranoid but I feel like someone just going to pop up on me for real.

" Hmm..," Nakao rubbed his chin.

It shouldn't be so hard. All I have to do is find that one guy. I don't know why I'm even stressing. All I know too is that I have to avoid being with Koizumi that much. Oh and by the way the necklace is a tracker. In case for some reason if we separate I could find her later.

" Are you seriously going to betray Risa?," Nakao asked now serious.

I turned my attention to him. Not this subject again.

" I'm not!," I mumbled.

My attempt was to sound true but it sounded the direct opposite.

" Risa doesn't deserve what you're going to do to her," Nakao mumbled.

Huh? What is that suppose to mean? I won't do anything to her! Suzuki at that moment marched in.

" Hey," he greeted.

" Hey," we greeted back.

" The mission you have Otani...I know who is going to be watching you," Suzuki informed.

Huh?

"You do?," I asked surprised.

" Yeah...It's going to be Imachio only,I overheard them talking and he is going to be the one watching you," Suzuki informed.

So it's going to be him huh? He is the one who is going to be spying on me.

" Did you hear how long they were going to spy on me?," I asked.

Suzuki shook his head.

" I guess you should keep your distance from Risa...," he mumbled.

Yeah, that's exactly what I have to do. I have to stay away from Koizumi at the same time I have to protect her...crap..I don't know anymore if this is going to be so easy. How am I even suppose to show that she trust me? How...ugh...something isn't right.

" Okay," I ended up saying trying to think this through. If Imachio is going to be the one spying on me though...maybe it isn't so bad. Out of all the people in my agency still consider Imachio one of the persons I can actually trust. In fact before Koizumi showed up. I really did trust him more...but now. I just didn't know if I should trust him. He's like a boss to me as well. Not only that he also warned me about Koizumi. Warn me to not get close to her.

" Will Chiharu also come," Suzuki suddenly asked.

Okay Suzuki definitely has a thing for Chiharu.

" Wait! If they're goint to be-," I caught myself.

Who knows if he is watching me right now. The stalking feeling came back.

" If they're going to be on to us..I don't think tagging Chiharu along is a good idea," I tell him as quiet as possible.

Nakao gave us a curious glance.

" Chiharu?," he asked.

I've forgotten that he was here as well.

Suzuki just nodded. He even looked almost disappointed.

" Look, we're just going to find that one guy and get everything over. If we bring Chiharu it wouldn't be that bad but since AOPS is going to be watching us it's better if we just don't," I explained.

Suzuki nodded. Nakao still had a curious look in his face. I looked around again. Only one person is going to be watching us. Here's me plan so far, find the person we're looking for and get out while avoiding Koizumi as much as possible. Ugh..here's also the thing...am I suppose to tell Koizumi about this? No I can't tell her that my agency is watching us. She'll definitely know what happen. She'll know about my mission of me gaining her trust. Okay, I won't tell her. I'll avoid her as much as possible and before you know it my mission will be completed. I lay back on my seat. Everything will be all right.

" Hey Otani I need to ask you something," Nobu suddenly leaned over the desks towards me.

I turned to face her.

" Do you like Risa?," she asked me.

Koizumi wasn't in the classroom so it was okay to lie right now anyway.

" Why would you think that? I don't," I mumbled.

" The bunny necklace she has, I know you gave it to her and for real what was all that talk about a mission sounds like some spy work," she frowned.

I choked. Nobu raised her eyebrows at me. I looked away immediately.

" Haha yeah..I don't know what you are talking about," I replied.

" Hmph, Whatever anyway in case you're interested or not. If you like Risa you better grab her while you can," she mumbled.

" Grab her while I can? Why would I do that," I already have her.

" Yup. Before her other chibi lover comes along and snatches her from you," Nobu plainly said.

Chibi?

" Which Chibi?," I couldn't help and ask.

" This morning a boy about your height, except maybe a little taller, walked with Risa to school," she murmured.

Huh? How am I suppose to know who- I just remembered before how Koizumi talked about some guy that was about my height from her agency.

" So...," I mumbled shrugging though part of me was curious on that.

" What do you mean so? Seriously I can't believe you too, just go ahead and admit it you too are so crazy for each other," Nobu now looked furious.

" We're not," I lied.

I know Suzuki was hearing all of this right now and I don't know what he was thinking.

" And what happen to Risa..and Chiharu?," Nobu asked.

" Huh?," Both me and Suzuki said at the same time.

" Risa is covered in some scrapes and Chiharu had some injury in the side of her waist? Something is so weird...and I know you had something to do with it Otani," She suddenly turned to me.

" Look I have no idea what you are talking about!," I snapped at her.

" Hey! Don't snap at my dear Nobu," Nakao instantly defended.

" You're not helping Nakao," I annoying mumble at him right when Koizumi walked back in the classroom.

That's when I noticed she did have the bunny necklace right now. Mr. Kong walked in a moment later. He sat and his deck, but not before giving each one of us a smirk. It was during that time he was speaking that my phone vibrated. The whole class turned to me.

" Oh sorry," I murmured lamely before looking to see who had just messaged me.

_Thank you so much! For you help yesterday!_

_-Hitomi_

" Is it something important Otani?," Mr. Kong asked.

I close my phone and shook my head. Yesterday after I helped that one woman she told me to give her my cell phone number so she could thank me properly. Yeah, I know that seemed kind of stupid but for some reason she really looked like she meant it and I didn't want to say no. I tried to pay attention for the rest of the day to Mr. Kong but I don't know why I couldn't focus. I guess it was because of the whole stalking thing. If only I could know just when Imachio is going to be spying on me. Next thing I know it's the end of the day already and time for our mission to start. I walked over to Koizumi.

" The mission are we going now?," she asked not too discrete.

"Later today," I replied quietly.

"What? Why?," Koizumi asked.

" We need to get equipment and stuff so we have to go to our agency,we'll meet you later," I end up explaining.

" Oh, and what about Chiharu?," Koizumi asked.

We both shook our heads.

" Oh okay then I'll meet you back here," Koizumi was looking at me curiously.

" Yeah...Okay," I murmured back then abruptly turned around.

I was trying not to show enough trust. That way my agency would think that I don't know that much about her.

" Wait...Otani!," she called back.

I turned back to her.

" Wait...Otani," she called back.

" Who was it that send you a message?," she asked.

"It was a woman I helped yesteday walk across the street," I replied.

Koizumi frowned.

" You gave her your phone number,'' she asked, her tone shifting to a more icy tone.

Not this again...

I looked around me then slowly walked back to Koizumi.

" She just wanted to thank me," I mumble back.

" But you gave her your phone number! Who is stupid enough to give a total stranger their phone number?," she murmured while narrowing her eyes.

" Are you calling me stupid," I snapped.

" How can you give a woman you just met your phone number! Are you crazy that person could've been anybody!," Koizumi was now yelling way too loud.

" It's not like I'll ever see her again, I only randomly met her idiot! You're sure are loud today!," I snapped back annoyingly.

...

wait...are they watching me right now ! Ugh! This isn't a good trusting scene right here!

" Did you answer her message?," she asked now.

" I won't if you don't want me too okay? , " I changed the direction this conversation was going.

Koizumi looked like she was about to ask a whole set of other question but in the end she just replied with an okay. Though that okay didn't sound so confident. So much for the trusting thing.

" Let's go Suzuki," I tell him just as we started leaving.

" I got an idea," Suzuki said right when we were outside.

" What?," I asked him.

" I can say it right now," I mumbled.

Oh and like that made perfect sense. I really needed a vacation from all of this agency stuff as well.

" Okay let's go, we can meet up back here when we get all the information on the dude we're suppose to find and just solve this mission," I tell Suzuki.

He nodded. He still looked down because of the Chiharu thing. Though we were both heading to our agency. Suzuki artillery room is actually quite in a different place then mine so it's better to just meet up back here then having to look for each other in the agency. I went in and I found that Imachio wasn't in the agency at the moment. So where was he? I kept on glancing back. I got all the weapons I thought I'll need, including some of the ones I never use. About the time I was to head back the wind started to pick up. I came out right when I saw from the corner someone sitting down with tears in her eyes. Huh? I approached her. Slowly I started to recognize the face. It was the same woman I helped yesterday. I stopped right in front of her.

" Are you okay?," I asked her.

She looked up, her eyes covered with tears.

" Oh! Otani...I'm sorry, " she burst out crying.

Huh?

I came closer to her.

" Is something wrong? Did you lose your glasses again?," I asked concerned.

She smiled weakly at me and then just shook her head.

" My boyfriend just left...and I don't know what to do," she cried louder.

Jeez...I didn't think leaving her in this condition was the best thing ever.

"Um..," I tried to think of something to say to help her.

I only met her yesterday and she seemed to be really in a good mood now she looked the complete opposite. Suddenly she got up and hugged me..

" I'm sorry," she cried while hugging me.

Suddenly I felt that she started drifting down, like as if she had a fever.

" Are you sick?," I asked now.

She nodded.

" I been in the cold all day and I just couldn't bear moving away...," she sniffed while wiping her tears.

Something hit me right there. I couldn't just leave her here...sick out in the cold. I frowned...I know my agency was going to hate it...and Koizumi and maybe Suzuki as well but I just couldn't leave her while this woman is crying and needs to go home as soon as possible.

" Where's your house? I'll take you home," I tell her.

She looked up at me surprised.

" Oh no..please don't do that I'll be fine," she tried to smile.

" No it's okay I'll take you home," I replied then sat her back down in the bench she was sitting at " Just excuse me for a moment..."

I had my agency number so I called my boss.

" Yes, Otani? What is it?," my boss answered.

" I can't complete the mission today..I'll complete it...I swear..but right now I can't.," I told him.

" What!," he said over the phone.

" I'm sorry I really am but I'll complete it soon, just not today," I tell him.

" Hmm...I'll give you this one Otani but you'll have to explain all of this.

" I will," I say before hanging up.

Suzuki catch up with me.

" Suzuki cancel the mission we'll accomplish it later," I tell him.

He looked confused for a slight second.

"Uhm...okay," he said as he started walking off.

" I'll help you," I told the woman.

" Oh thank so much...thank you," she told me her voice suddenly sounding like a snicker. I dialed one last number before continuing.

Koizumi picked up right on dial.

" What happen Otani? Where are you?," she asked.

" I'm sorry Koizumi, Abort Mission something came up," I hanged up right after I said that though I heard her say what right when I hanged up.

I just hope she doesn't go all crazy on me for helping Hitomi again.

**~~~~ 0-0 I ran out of time...again! =P and this is how far I got. Hope you like it! XD and PLEASE REVIEW! PLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEASSSE! XD I guess I'll catch youn soon. XD XD **


	49. Stuck between mission mayhem and love 3

**Hey! What's up people! Yes I know long time no write huh? I'm super sorry for that. All this week I've been trying to update since I'm in spring break. So yeah. I am just hoping I still got some readers in this. I was soo close to finishing yesterday! SO CLOSE! So that's why I woke up early this morning to finish it. I promise the ending is soon so hold on tight! Don't leave me! xD Haha thanks to all the reviewers too. And even to those people who don't review ( I wish you would though) but still favorited this story. Thanks. **

**ENJOY! xDDD **

**Song Played: Love Drunk by boys like girls**

Chapter 19. Stuck between mission mayhem and love part 3

**Code: R**

I was waiting for Otani to come. He was taking quite a while. I stare at my phone as I sit in front of the stairs of school. I knew for a fact that both our agencies must really be close to school if Otani told me to meet up here. His agency is really getting me curious now. Everyone assumes that we are from AOPS or SOJA when they see us. AOPS isn't the best agency I could think Otani to be. Not because it's any worse than SOJA it's because of it's history with SOJA. I couldn't imagine what will happen if Otani really was from AOPS. My phone started to vibrate. I answered immediately.

" What happen Otani? Where are you ," I say over the phone.

" I'm sorry Koizumi, Abort the mission something came up," I heard him say from the phone.

...

Wait? What! Cancel the mission? Just like that? Something came up? Like what! He just said abort mission and just hanged up just like that!

" Otani!," I shout over the phone but he already hanged up.

HUH?

What's going on? How can Otani just cancel our mission? I don't understand. I snapped my phone shut for a moment feeling completely confused and uncertain. How? I looked up and I caught site of Suzuki.

" Suzuki!," I called, already making my way towards him.

I speak before he does.

" What happened?," My face was in complete alarm when I say this.

" Otani cancel the mission," he murmured plainly.

" Why? What happened?," I inquired.

Suzuki went serious for the longest moment before saying.

" He was helping this lady, I think," he nonchalantly spoke.

A woman...

" What?," I repeat.

" It was just some lady that was with him, she looked pretty messed up so I figured Otani was helping her get home," Suzuki shrugged.

The shiver I had before was back. Excuse me? Did he just say Otani cancel a mission to help some woman! I felt myself take a couple steps back. Woman...a woman...lady...

" Did she have a big rack?," I suddenly asked.

Suzuki face looked uncomfortable responding to that.

" Um. I guess," he mumbled awkwardly.

I let out a gasp as I stumble once again backwards. This couldn't mean- It can't be. I cross my arms for a moment, trying to think things through. Otani canceled his own mission. By the way since when can you cancel missions! I thought that was impossible!

" It just doesn't make sense!," I accidently say out loud.

" He had his reasons I'm sure," Suzuki shrugged.

I cross my eyebrows, frowning.

" Won't he get in trouble for that? I mean in your agency can you simply just do that?," I asked.

" Before I really arrived I heard him telling his agency that he couldn't make it today, I guess they let him off the hook," Suzuki replied.

It still didn't make sense. Canceling a mission all out of the blue. Not just that. It happen to be a woman lady person whatever!-he was last seen with.

" Um. What are you guys doing still here?," Nobu suddenly appeared behind me.

I didn't even react with the usual startled expression. I was for too busy worrying about something else.

" Nothing," I simply reply.

Nobu frown.

" But school was over half an hour ago," she pointed out.

" How come you're here?," I note.

" I was staying after school to help class 2-3 with their homeroom committee," She murmured still frowning.

" We were just talking," I mumble.

Suzuki nodded, silently.

Nobu walked besides me and her frown now turn into a curious glance.

" So Risa? What's wrong?," She asked crossing her arms.

Huh?

" Nothing is wrong," I mumble, thinking that I sounded pretty nonchalant, but I guess Nobu didn't believe it.

She was giving me that well-known look of hers.

" Are you free right now Risa?," she asked her tone changing.

Although I was still confuse with the whole thing that just happened I nodded to Nobu. Nobu started to smile when I did.

" Great! Then we can hang out, Come on," she started pulling me by my arm away.

I followed her because I didn't want to start thinking other different things. Otani didn't even explain good! He just told me to cancel the mission. What's all that about!

" Risa!," Nobu called for the twentieth time, maybe.

Huh?

" I'm sorry Nobu what were you saying?," I asked.

My mind wasn't focusing on anything. It was worrying about Otani. Ugh! I just don't understand ! How in the shrimps little mind can he just do that to me! No matter how it happen I just don't see it.

" What's really wrong with you then? And please stop with your lying you're like an open book Risa, for the past 20 minutes all you've been doing is frowning," Nobu noted.

I sighed.

" If I told you that I like somebody I shouldn't like and he's...well," I scratched my head not even sure how I should say this so that it would make sense.

" Is it Otani?," Nobu mumble matter of factly.

" No!," I protested way too quickly.

Nobu just roller her eyes.

" Well, Anyway if I told you that somehow I if I was to get caught for some reason it could be um... really bad, and let's just say that I was going out with that person but recently he..he is acting quite weird and doing things that he really shouldn't?," I have no idea if Nobu understood everything that I said right now, I felt like I was just mumbling pointless stuff.

She was frowning deeply and kept on shaking her head confused.

" I don't get what you're trying to say Risa? What does Otani have to do with all of this," she said bemused and continued to give me a frowning glance.

" Who says we are talking about Otani?," I protest though it's a clear lie.

" You're not fooling me Risa. Let me guess you really like Otani and somehow recently he's been seen with that one chick and all you can think is that he's cheating on you?," Nobu pretty much nailed it right there.

My mouth was even tempted to fall open at that moment. Okay, So maybe I was jealous of that one girl, but Otani cheating on me. I-I just don't understand!How special is this girl is that he had to cancel a mission. It's not like he even explain really why.

" Do you think..he is cheating though?," I asked in more of a whisper.

Nobu frowned then shrugged.

" You just never know, Even the sweetest of guys can turn out in some devastating scandal," Nobu shrugged again.

I sighed.

I guess she is right.

" Why don't you just ask him tomorrow," Nobu suggested. I sighed, again. I am going to ask Otani tomorrow and he better have a good explanation to all of this.

-Next Morning

" I'm going! See you when I see you!," I called from my house as I rush out the door as fast as I can.

" Why are you in such a rush these days?," Takato mumbled right when I was inches from the door.

" I have things to do," I murmured back, right before he asked me what I had to do.

I start walking towards school as fast as possible. I couldn't sleep last night, how could I when all I was thinking was that lady and Otani. I must've bumped into 10 different people as I hurried to school.

" Ah! Risa!," I heard suddenly.

I turned and for a moment I thought it was Kohori again, but surprise surprise it wasn't. Instead I found out it was Haruka.

" Haru-," I'm smushed into a hug before I could finish saying what I was trying to say.

" Risa!," Haruka happily hugged me.

I hugged him back awkwardly. He's one of the few people who I can actually hug without bending down and somehow instead of it being really comfortable it was the contrary.

" Guess what Risa!," he told me when he let go of me.

" Um. What?," I asked kind of distracted to really focus on him.

" I just transferred to your school! I can finally be around you more Risa! Being your assistant doesn't help at all! You hardly even call me and that other less annoying shrimp Kohori is basically the only person I actually talk to," Haruka complained.

" Huh? You transferred?," I asked taken a little by surprise.

" Now every morning I get to walk you to school!," Haruka smiled pleased.

I smiled, but the smile didn't last because I was in such a rush to get to school.

" That's great Haruka," I told him while looking back at the street.

" Sadly we don't have any classes together though, I begged them to put me in the same classes as you Risa, but they told me your class was already full," though Haruka was talking to me I wasn't really paying attention to him. I was more worried on what exactly will Otani reply. What if he says he wants to break up with me!

" Risa?," I directed my attention back to Haruka.

" Huh?,"

Haruka face turned into a slight painful glance.

" You're not even paying attention to me Risa!," he said in a painful voice.

" Uh! That's not it!," I try explaining, but he shook his head and held out his hand, not wanting to hear it.

" All you're thinking about is that shrimp huh? That bossy shrimp," Haruka now angrily looked away.

Even though I wanted to say that that wasn't it. That would be a lie.

" Come on Haruka, Let's just go before we get there late," I murmured impatiently.

" Hmph that's only so you can see him, since you don't care about me," Haruka muttered.

I sighed.

" Just come on," I pull him along.

The exact moment when I entered the school I scanned all around the play ground where is he?

" I have to go see where my class is Risa," Haruka murmured still pretty down with the earlier thing.

" Okay, I'll see you later," I at least smiled back right when he waved.

After Haruka left I scanned again. That shrimp was no where to be found, but just wait until I find him. He better have a good explanation on what happened. I sit down by some brick garden fence and keep my eyes glued to the fence.

**Code: O**

" I'm sorry really really sorry boss," I mumbled early the next morning.

Imachio was giving me the same mad look the boss was giving me. It's not like I didn't know they were going to be mad.

" Canceling a mission Otani-Kun is something serious! You can't just go around canceling just like that!," My boss yelled.

I looked down at the floor.

" I know..I'm really sorry I won't do it again," I mumbled.

" Why did you even cancel the mission? You haven't clarified that!," My boss exasperatedly grumbled.

I scratch my neck, nervously.

" Something just came up, I had to help someone that needed help," I said still not meeting their glance.

I knew they would be mad anyway.

Imachio hasn't said a single word.

" You can't just cancel a mission Otani!," My boss suddenly punch his desk.

" She...she really needed help. I'll complete the mission all my mission," I say remembering my mission with Koizumi.

" Today you'll have to do your mission and no more canceling missions," My boss finally sighed exasperated.

" In a way I didn't cancel my mission, I just delayed it," I murmured although I should be quiet now since they're finally getting back to being calm. I could feel my boss stare for the longest time.

" I hope you don't delay anymore missions then," he mumbled still not pleased.

I was ready to leave ,but I had to stop.

" Yesterday at what time were you watching me?," Yeah, I'm still not over that stalker thing.

" We were planning to do that right when you called, we didn't want to watch you during school hours," My boss explained.

So they weren't watching me yesterday were they? That means they probably won't watch me right when I go to school just after here.

" Today may be different though," My boss said right when I was getting relieved of not being watch.

Well that just ruins it. Suzuki suddenly appears.

" I'm sorry. It's just I forgot to return this," Suzuki passed a jacket to Imachio.

" Huh? My jacket? I thought I brought it with me?," he frowned suddenly putting it on.

" Thanks," he murmured.

Suzuki nodded.

" Okay, Both of you since your here, I'm going to tell you that right after your school you head straight to this location. I think the Yakuza have something to do with all of this and I think they're holding him captive. This is the location that he was last seen so I want you to start there,"My bossed passed me a folder.

We both nodded then.

" Good then, now you're dismissed," he ordered and we went out the room.

It wasn't until we were finally out of AOPS that I finally spoke.

" I'm sorry about what happened yesterday," I apologized.

Suzuki just shrugged.

" It was convenient so there's no problem," he murmured.

" Huh? What do you mean by convenient?," I asked confused.

He reached into his pocket and passed me something I've seen multiple times now. A tracker device. I frown. What did he mean by this. I already had a tracker I didn't have to deal with yet another.

" What this for?," I asked.

Suzuki pulled one that look just like the one he passed me.

" The jacket I passed Imachio has a tracker," he simply murmured.

Imachio jacket had a tracker...I suddenly saw it! If he has a tracker it means that I know exactly where Imachio is. I could tell where and when he's actually close to where I am.

" You're a genius dude!," I say amazed.

I can't believe I didn't even think of this before. Suzuki has completely amazed me.

" I wanted to make sure that we could know when Imachio was going to be spying on us so I also installed a mini camera on Imachio tracker," Suzuki mentioned.

What? Yet another thing I didn't even think about. An installed camera tracker.

" Then I thought what if they put a tracker on you to keep watch on you, so I got a device for telling if you have any tracker. Which by the way you do right on the left sleeve," he pointed out.

I checked my left sleeve and I saw it. A small circular did have a tracker on me! No freaking way! Since when do they have a tracker on me! I had no idea! I looked between my sleeve to Suzuki. This person must be the smartest person I know!

" Dude! You definitely are awesome!," I say in awed.

Suzuki actually blush as he shrugged.

" I thought maybe that if we know exactly when Imachio is watching us we can bring...Chiharu," he said the last part quickly.

Oh, I get it now. He did all of this for Chiharu. So she could come with us. In spite the whole mission crap that I'm dealing with somehow that made me smile.

" Sure, I'll just tell Koizumi to-," I stopped abruptly remembering how I unexpectedly canceled the mission yesterday" - I'll tell her to bring Chiharu along."

I completely forgot to call Koizumi last night-well it's not like I could really call her yesterday. Hitomi was actually very sick. I didn't want to wake her up with calling Koizumi. I wonder if she's mad at me or something. She's probably freaking out thinking that something happened to me. The same moment I passed through the school gates Koizumi was already making her way towards me. Judging by the look she had I don't think she took the canceling okay. The moment I open my mouth just to say something, she beat me to it.

" What the hell Otani! What was the whole deal yesterday! How can you just hang up on me just like that! Without a single explanation other than something came up! What is your freaking deal with that! Oh just invite Koizumi for a mission right and just cancel it right out of the blue!," she yelled not even giving me a chance to speak.

" About that-," I start to say when she went off again.

" How can you even cancel a mission! You stupid midget didn't you know how freaked out I was when you said abort mission! And you didn't even bother to answer the calls!," Koizumi balled her fists.

" Hey! Let me explain!," I try to say.

" Who was she anyway! Was it the same lady you met before?," she questioned.

Wait? How she know about the lady? I frowned confused.

" How you know about her?," I asked in complete surprise.

" Was she the same lady from before?,'' Koizumi repeated crossing her arms.

There was some weird tension atmosphere around me at that moment. I started scratching my neck.

" Um. Yeah,'' I replied.

" I thought you said that you'll never were going to see her again," Koizumi wasn't looking at me, she was frowning at something while she was still crossing her arms.

" Um well...," I didn't even think I was going to see her either.

" How did she even get your number?," Koizumi mumbled now.

" Um...Remember she wanted to thank me," I reminded her.

" So tell me then, how come you cancel the mission? What was so urgent that made you cancel your mission?," her eyes finally darted over to me.

" Her boyfriend left and she was sick I couldn't just leave her like that in the middle of the afternoon when it was cold," I explained.

I think I heard something click in Koizumi. Her hands both unclenched and clenched tighter.

"...I..took her home," I mentioned.

Koizumi really didn't seem to like the last thing I said.

" That was it! You cancel your mission just for that?," she shouted now really loudly that some people turned their attention to us.

" I told you I couldn't just leave her like that! I had to help her out! What would you do if you saw somebody just crying! You would help her wouldn't you?," I matched her tone.

" You just took her home you say, then how come you didn't call me and told me!," Koizumi voice didn't quiet down and everyone looked back at us " In fact you could of mentioned that when you said something came up! You could of mentioned that you were taking a lady home!"

" Each time I tried to leave she would burst out crying and telling me just to stay a while until she fell asleep," I murmured remembering how each time I tried to do that she would try to stop me.

" You stayed over there the _WHOLE _night?," Koizumi gasped.

I stare away.

Yes, so maybe I did spend almost the whole night but it's not like I did anything!

" You stayed there the whole night with some chick you don't even know!," Koizumi yelled now calling the attention of everyone around. Suddenly I heard the beeping of the tracker. I glance slightly down. Imachio must be close. I had to end this little argument.

" Look! Nothing happened, I only helped her out ! Stop yelling," I murmured putting the tracker back in my pocket.

Imachio could be spying on me this very moment.

" Sure, As if I'm suppose to believe you after everything sort of points against it," Koizumi muttered obviously not giving it a rest.

" Well nothing happen! As I said for the millionth time now I was only helping her out. Idiot!," No matter how the situation was. That was actually the truth!

" Helping out in what way...as a friend or a man?," Koizumi narrowed her eyes.

Huh?

A...- It took me a moment to actually get what she was inferring on that. Without even thinking I grabbed her arm and yanked it forward so her face was facing mine.

" Listen to me you dope! We didn't do anything like that! Who the heck do you think I am doing that kind of stuff!," I was really mad at her for even thinking that.

She's absolutely nuts if she thinks I'm that kind of person.

" You've done it before so who knows," Koizumi voice now quieted down.

..* Anger Symbol*

I was close to saying so many other things at that moment, but suddenly I realized something. I was still holding on to her and everyone was watching us. I let go abruptly. Even though I may get in trouble for it. I don't want to get to close to Koizumi. Not until this spying mission is over and the whole trust mission I have to do as well.

" Idiot," I just backed away from her" It's not what you think."

I reply and head off, ignoring some of the looks of the people around me were giving me. How can she even think that!

**Code: R**

" Otani?," I called after him after he left.

What? That was just weird how he let go of my hand so suddenly. It was pretty strange actually. Huh? Then he just walked off. Well maybe I did get him mad when I told him what I thought he did yesterday with that lady. Hmm. I could be wrong and Otani was only trying to help her. But still why didn't he call me! Told me! Explained to me! Why did he cancel his mission for her? Some girl.

" Risa! Risa!," Chiharu raced over to me.

" Hey Chiharu," I greeted though by now I didn't feel like saying anything while I was so confuse.

" Suzuki-kin just came over to me and guessed what he told me!," her eyes brightened.

" What?," I mumbled though I was completely out of it now.

" He told me that I get to come with you on their missions!," Chiharu excitingly smiled.

" Oh...really?," I murmured somehow that didn't shock me.

Chiharu face fell apart as she saw my face.

" Ah! Risa what's wrong?," she cried out.

I told her everything! Well...I basically mention lady and the canceling missions.

" Oh, Risa," Chiharu looked sadly at me.

Maybe I just overdid it. ..

" Hey didn't Kan called you last night?," Some girls passed by talking.

" Nope, You know what I think he is cheating on me! I mean that bastard didn't even bother to call me yesterday? I called his family and they said they thought he was over at my house," the other girl replied angrily.

I didn't mean to eavesdrop but somehow this seem like some sort of coincidence.

" Jerk. You know what you should do? It's obvious there's only one way you'll know if he's cheating on you or not," the other girl determinedly said.

Hmm...

" What?," she asked.

" There's signs. For example if he starts ignoring you whenever you try to talk to him that is definitely a sign and if he just doesn't want to get near you that's also some sign. You should try it today, see if he's ignoring you then he most likely will be cheating," the girl suggested.

Hmm..Ignoring me...

" What if he just doesn't want to be close or around me?," the other girl asked " Is that also a part of the ignoring?."

The other girl nodded.

" Yes! Definitely that!,"

I suddenly remembered the way Otani had just let go of my arm just a minute ago.

" Risa?," Chiharu called my attention.

" Let's go to class Chiharu, I got things to experiment...oh wait, thanks for the info!," I told the girls who looked back at me with a bemused look.

I went right to class and sat down in my seat next to Otani ,actually. Okay, The girl said something about being near and ignoring...Hmm...I waited for the opportunity...except I didn't really know how to approach Otani. Maybe a note? I pulled out a piece of paper from my notebook and wrote on it.

_Can we meet up to talk, later? _

() ()

(o.o)

(") (")

I passed the note to Otani. Otani took a moment...hesitating. I waited for him to reply. After a long moment I saw Otani scribbling on the paper then he passed it back to my desk. I open the note almost afraid of what it said.

_No, I can't._

No? Why not? I wrote back.

_Why?_

I passed it back took longer to reply to this.

_I just can't. _

Oh and like that made it more clearer.

_Only for a couple of minutes? =I_

I wrote and passed it to him.

_I told you I can't._

I had to take a minute to understand what this meant. He doesn't want to meet up...I wrote down.

_But why? 0-0_

He took forever to reply now.

_It just can't happen today? We can't meet up or anything. We need to do the mission anyway? Right after school._

Did he just changed the subject? Hmph...

_Hmph. Are you sure? You aren't going to abort the mission this time for some chick?_

Otani this time was faster to reply

_You're still on that? I won't cancel the mission okay? _

But he still doesn't want to meet up...but why? I frown.

_You really didn't do anything?_

I wrote it and passed it to him, but right at that moment when I was waiting for him to reply Mr. Kong spoke.

" Passing notes Koizumi-san and Otani?," he said his eyebrows rising.

ACK!

Otani and I jumped.

" We-we-weren't!," we stumbled at the same time.

" You both know you don't pass notes in class, let me see the note," Mr. Kong reached where Otani had it.

Both our faces became alarm. Please tell me he's not going to read it out loud! He can't do that.

"Um!," I said in panicked.

Mr. Kong scanned through the note.

" Interesting..conversation," He said with a smirk that was threatening to burst out chuckling.

I could feel my cheeks color red.

" What does it say?," the class all asked.

" It doesn't say anything important!," Otani protested.

" I won't read this out loud,-"

" Thank you!," Otani and I both said at the same time.

" But..as for punishment of passing notes during class you'll have to help carry the load of old books down the library during lunch," he smirk when he finished saying this.

" But!-," we both disagreed.

" No buts, Now back to the lecture," Mr. Kong walked back to the blackboard.

Hold on a minute if Otani and I carry boxes at lunch this could only mean that we may meet up. I smiled. It could be a perfect opportunity. I guess the whole note thing was and excellent idea. I Impatienly waited for lunch time to come. Now I will see if Otani is ignoring me.

" Here are the boxes..," Mr. Kong said pointing to a large set of boxes.

Otani and I both grabbed some.

" Great Koizumi? Thanks to you were here carrying boxes," Otani grumbled.

" No it was because you didn't end the note before they caught us," I answered back though clearly I was still happy for the alone time.

" What was the point of that anyway?," He asked.

I shrugged just as we came into the library that was all quiet. Even though I didn't do it on purpose I actually did trip on some of the boxes making myself fall with the whole set of boxes. Oops.

Otani gave me this look like as if I were the clumsiest person ever.

" Klutz," he murmured sighing to pick up what fell from the boxes.

I reached down to help. Hmm. I saw Otani reaching for box below him and I reached for the same one. Our hands touched.

Otani hesitated for a moment then pulled apart abruptly again like as he was stricken, moving farther away from me. In fact he got up and moved on the farthest edge and didn't even look at me.

Huh...he..just...ignored me...didn't he? He's ignoring me...I looked down glumly. Ignored me...

**Nobu * Bonus**

Hmm. I was just outside the library window watching both Otani and Risa curiously. Of course I knew they were completely in love with each other no matter how many times each one of them keeps denying it. But something is really interesting about them. Something I can't really explain but I know it's there.

" Darling, Do you have any plans tonight?," I asked him while still looking out the window.

My Darling shook his head.

I smiled.

" Perfect then. I got plan for us," I said pealing off the window.

" hmm..what?,' he asked.

I wrapped my hand around his arm.

" How about we go on some private mission tonight? Our objective is to find out just what Otani and Risa do. We'll follow them," I said with a smile.

This all sounded like some spying business. Haha.

" Uh! I don't think-," My darling disagreed.

" Are you disagreeing with me darling?," I pouted.

My darling looked pretty confused for a moment but then he shook his head and smiled.

" I guess it's time for you to know anyway," he said.

Hmm..What did he mean by that? Well whatever it is...I know for a fact that I will find out what they are hiding. Tonight.

**~~~ This is me writing this this morning...**

**7:00 a.m: Must finish this!**

**8:00a.m : I'm sleeepppy! ( whine)..and hungry ( whine) **

**9:00 a.m: Hmm..it's sounded so boring they're just talking..gosh! Why can't I write anything interesting.**

**10:00 am.: Brighter mood and listening to awesome music!and really enjoying the note part of the chapter.**

**BTW ( if it shows)right after Risa wrote Can we meet up and talk, later you know those strange symbols. That was suppose to me a bunny! XD haha since Risa always write bunnies on notes. xD I decided to do that. xD If you look closely it does look like a bunny xD**

**11:35 am. I'm still hungry but I'm almost done...ACK! and man it still needs more action. I'll put the action all on the next.**

**at exactly 12:00 : I'm done! XD**

**hahaha. xD Please Review and very much thanks for reading! xD I know it might not have been so interesting. Sorry for making you wait. I'll put the action all on the rest. xDD anyway until then I hope I update tomorrow. xS...Hahaha catch you later. **


	50. Stuck between mission mayhem and love 4

**xD Hey! Okay now I'm back with the rest! ^-^. I really enjoyed writing this part actually it was fun. =) I would've been done yesterday,but I suddenly had an idea and I felt like that would work best if I add on this. So everything from **

**Hitomi! What the heck is she doing here too...I added! xD **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Warning! Cliff hanger in the end.**

**Song Played; Love Drunk by Boys like Girls.**

Chapter 19. Stuck between mission mayhem and love part 4

**Code: R**

He did ignore me didn't he? He...wait! Calm down Risa. Don't let it get to your head. It doesn't mean he's cheating on me. Just because this time he just did this it doesn't mean anything. It doesn't mean he was cheating on me. It just means...I was left without finishing that saying. My gosh it definitely can't mean what I'm thinking. It just can't be that. I picked up the last group of boxes that I'd accidently tripped over. In the library it became complete silence. All you could hear was the ruffling of boxes and papers. Hmm. I have to keep trying. Have to see if Otani is really ignoring me or if all of this is just getting in between my head.

" Um. Can you pass those piles of papers?," I ask Otani.

Otani grabbed the papers and passed them to me quickly, without a second glance. I gulped down whatever that hat had a strong hold on my throat. Again we were stuck in a wave of silence, where the only thing we heard was the sounds of paper and card board. Maybe, I could try a different approach. Talking! At least he has to talk to me. I'm his girlfriend! He definitely has to talk to me.

" What mission is it that you have again?," I asked when I actually knew exactly the mission he told me.

" Find this guy," he murmured quickly.

" Why is he so important to find?," I asked.

Otani shrugged.

" Something to do with the agency," he sighed.

I'm lucky enough that I haven't had missions for two days. Hmm. This whole talking attempts are not really helping me figure it out. I have to ask more private information.

" Hey, Otani," I moved over to him.

Otani actually moved back.

" Tell me about your agency?," I asked.

Otani frowned, not expecting what I asked him.

" My agency?," he repeated, crossing his eyebrows.

I nodded.

He knows already how my agency is , but I really don't have a clue how his is.

" Um..well-," he started when something started beeping in his pocket like before.

Don't think I didn't notice when it started beeping before. I didn't ask him before because I was more worried about what Otani was saying then worrying about the beeping noise. Otani looked down at his pocket.

" What is that?," I asked leaning forward to try to see just what Otani had.

Otani moved back from me abruptly.

" It's- I mean Nakao told me to do something right now, I'll see you later," Otani nervously murmured getting up and walking off.

Huh?

" But we have to carry the boxes down here," I called when Otani was walking away.

" I-I just need to go," he murmured in a very confuse sort of way.

Huh? What? Again he had just left me here. I started feeling the rejection of it. No I can't let it come to my head. Otani is not cheating on me or ignoring me or whatever! This is just...I don't know what it is but it can't be the way I'm thinking. Otani won't break up with me..he loves me...I'm sure...so sure.

I was unsurprisingly the first one outside, just waiting for Otani, Suzuki, or even Chiharu to appear. I definitely didn't feel like doing any missions. I wasn't even focusing right.

" Risa! Ready to go home?," Haruka unexpectedly came without warning behind me.

" Oh! Oh I can't I have to do something after school," I tell him.

Haruka smiled vanished.

" Do you have a mission? I'll come with you," Haruka offered.

I shook my head.

" No, it's something else," I murmured.

Haruka frowned.

" What can be more important than me Risa?," Haruka frowned.

Part of me just wanted to ignore this mission and actually go with Haruka. After all Otani was ignoring me. I shook my head. Whatever is happening I can't just ignore Otani's mission.

" I can't do that, Look I'm really sorry that we don't have any time for each other,but there something I really have to do today that's really important and I can't just ignore it," I told him.

Haruka hmph, crossing his arms.

" I still don't see how it's so important, if it was you could tag me along," Haruka muttered.

" Oh trust me it's some what important," I lightly smiled at Haruka.

"Koizumi," Otani suddenly said.

Haruka and I jumped startled about the sudden voice.

" What the heck, You munchkund how long have you been there!," Haruka shouted at him.

Otani glared at Haruka for about a minute before his gaze return to mine.

" Let's go," he mumbled before walking off abruptly again.

'' Wait a minute! You're going with him! That's the important thing you have to do!," Haruka pointed at Otani, while looking at me in complete disbelief.

" Um..well yeah," I stupidly reply with a shrug.

Haruka gasped.

" Risa!," he protested,grabbing my hand, and held me back.

Otani stopped walking and turned back.

" I'm sorry I really have to-,"

" Why do you go with that midget Risa! I'm twice as important as that small midget!," Haruka protested, still not letting go of my hand.

er...

" Let go Haruka I have to go," I attempted to distach Haruka, he had a hard grip on me though.

" Just tell me what's so important about this miniature shrimp? Ignore him Risa!," Haruka pleaded.

Suddenly I felt someone else grab my hand, pushing Haruka hand off.

" Otani!," I quietly gasped.

Otani gripped my hand and started pulling me away.

" We have things to do, go annoy someone else," Otani annoyingly murmured, as he pulled me away.

" Risa!," Haruka called.

" I'm sorry," I mouthed to Haruka before turning back around. I stare at Otani's grip on my hand almost as unexpected as the time he grabbed it he let it go. Instead of the relieve feeling that I should be getting, I got the rejection feeling again. Why was he doing this? I don't understand. Suzuki walked over to us. Though I hadn't noticed before. Suzuki had a gun below his left pocket from the jacket. He merely just nodded when he met up with us.

" Wait Chihar-," I was close to saying until Otani interrupted me.

" Don't worry about her, she's fine," he said.

Huh?

" But she was suppose to-," Again I got interrupted before speaking.

" Now, I think we should head to the location the boss gave us first," Otani said, interupting me.

Suzuki nodded.

I stood quiet then. Where was Chiharu? Was she really okay? Maybe she didn't come after all? While we were making our way to Otani's car Suzuki was much closer to me then Otani. That only added to the pile of rejection that I was feeling. I sighed and kept quiet all to myself.

" It's not you," Suzuki suddenly murmured.

**Code: O **

I looked back just to see Koizumi looking really down. That instantly made me feel like I should ask her what's wrong. No, I stopped my own instinct. I can't get near her. All day I've tried ignoring her. Which makes it kind of difficult when she is trying to get near me. I think I'm doing a good job. I mean the only trust they need to see would be her just coming along with us. Even though I tried not to look back, I ended up looking back at Koizumi again. Hmm. What's wrong with her. If the whole thing with Hitomi is freaking her out she should just let it go. The only thing I did was help Hitomi. That's it. There was nothing else between us. I don't get why she would even think that. The ride to the location was actually a very quiet ride. It made me feel completely uncomfortable. I can't really stand quiet areas. I'm already use to Suzuki being quiet. It's Koizumi that I'm not use to. She's usually loud, so I swear something is wrong with her. I can't ask her though. Not until this mission is over. I still wanted to ask her though..no, not until this mission is over. The sudden sound of siren is what broke the awkward silence. There were sirens all over the place. What's going on? I stopped where they all had a warning line across .

" You can't enter here, The place is being held by the Yakuza at the moment," the police officer waved us to move away.

The yakuza...again.

I looked passed the line and saw the police shooting back at the building. That doesn't seem like a good sign.

" Thanks officer, We'll move out," I told him and moved the car out of his view.

" The Yakuza must have the man we are looking for," Suzuki informed.

" I wonder why though," I frowned.

I didn't want to deal with them again. I parked the car somewhere behind the building and where the cops weren't at.

" Okay this is the plan, get in the building, avoid as much as possible the Yakuza and cops, find the guy, and bring him out," I quickly explained.

" They'll have guns won't they?," Koizumi murmured matter of fact.

I nodded suddenly thinking how now I have to worry about her. Though handing her a gun I think might be a good idea, if someone from the yakuza wanted to get near her. Koizumi pulled out her usual bombs, knifes, and other unknown stuff. Suzuki was already prepared. Little did he need anything right now, he was probably the smartest person in here. The only thing I usually get is guns and bullets. My jacket felt heavy with the whole tracker devices I have. I pulled out Imachio tracker. He was close.

" Is that a tracker?," Koizumi asked suddenly staring at it.

I immediately put it on my pocket.

" No," I lied.

Imachio can't know I'm tracking him.

" But-," Koizumi protested.

" It's not it's something else," I interrupted her just incase Imachio was listening to us.

Koizumi frowned angrily.

" What's your problem? You wouldn't even let me speak!," she angrily told me.

" Nothing is wrong with me, What's wrong with you?," I snapped back.

" You're the one who's been ignoring me all day!," she angrily snapped, before pushing the door to my car open and stepping out.

Huh? She noticed that I was ignoring her? I thought she wouldn't think of it much.

" I'm sensing there's some weird drama going on," Suzuki replied giving me this look.

" It's nothing it'll pass," I replied, the sound cutting short.

Suzuki and I get out of the car. I loaded the gun, looking at the building. Usually the building result getting in usually results in all chaos and the building results being knocked down. I sighed, pushing something inside the gun.

" Hmm I need to find you know who," Suzuki suddenly said.

I nodded. Of course I knew who. Chiharu. Suzuki had convince her to come with us the only bad thing about that is if my agency finds out that someone else from a different agency is helping us, they'll really get on to us. Chiharu has been following us, keeping her distance. That's why I interrupted Koizumi whenever she was trying to say Chiharu. I looked over at her again. She was furrowing her brows angrily. There something else that's wrong. I could just feel it, but she won't tell me. Ignore it. It's no big deal.

" Hm. Okay let's go Koizumi," I murmured.

She looked away.

Ignore it, I kept telling myself. I made my way closer to the building. Koizumi followed me.

" Where did Suzuki go?," She asked quietly when she moved next to me.

I wish she wouldn't sit so close to me. Right now I could definitely sense her. Whoa? That sounded weird. I mean I could just like feel her? If that made any sense.

" Um. He's just going with-," my tracker device started beeping." - he'll be back."

I ended up saying. Koizumi frowned then suddenly without warning she stood up.

" That doesn't even make sense!," she burst out loudly.

!

Too late. I only had a chance to grip Koizumi hand and pulled her down before they started shooting above our head and all around.

" Idiot," I muttered back right when the shooting multiplied.

Shit. How are we going to get out of this? This definitely wasn't the best position to be in, the only thing that was blocking and protecting us was this steel water can.

" How the heck are we going to get out of this one? Nice one Koizumi," I murmured, hearing the steel starting to dint.

Koizumi glared at me.

" Oh, So this is all my fault!," she growled back.

" Yes, Matter of fact it is? I'm telling you something is really wrong with you today," I match her tone.

" Well maybe if it wasn't because you're acting like all weird and unspecific! Maybe I wouldn't be acting the way I am!," her voice rose as she said this.

I furrowed my brows. How am I acting weird. She's been acting weird since this morning with Hitomi and everything! If anyone is acting weird it's her!

" I'm not! and if I am it's because I'm suppose to!," I protested, both of us now glaring at each other." Well whose the idiot who called the yakuza's attention right now? Don't you know what these Yakuza can do? They're far more experience then we are!."

I snapped at her. She looked away, cringing at the sound of bullets.

" You don't need to tell, I know exactly who they are!," she replied evenly.

A gun passed through finally breaking into the steel. Koizumi actually let out a shriek. That's not good.

" Give me your bombs," I asked urgently.

Koizumi passed them to me. I activated the bombs and started throwing them back.

" How many bombs do you have?," I called out to Koizumi over the sound of the bullets blazing by.

" 10," she shouted back.

I grabbed another two from her bombs activated them as well. Then I threw them back again. The moment the bomb were out of my hand, I snatched Koizumi and pulled her along as I ran to some other water tank. That plan actually worked. The bombs distracted them from shooting back at us in our previous location. Also, we were closer to the building. Good we're so close...

" Um.. Otani," Koizumi suddenly pulled at my sleeve in a nervous edge to her voice.

I turned.

" What?," she pointed to someone on the building.

Some Yakuza guy was staring right at us with a smirk, and...!-

" Is that a grenade?," I gasped the moment he unclipped the top.

Freak! Hell!

" Shit!," I grabbed yet another two bombs, activated them, threw them, and just managed to grab Koizumi hand before the guy threw the grenade right where we were at. A grenade is huge! The only bombs that beats a grenade is the level 6 bomb have. Well Koizumi has I never really tag bombs with me. I don't know how far we actually made it, I just know that in a whole second later we were both somewhere in the ground. Water even managed to splash over some of me. My ears definitely started ringing like crazy now. Plus I'm almost certain I had more than one cut.

" Ouagh," I groaned sitting up.

The side of my face, something must've scraped my cheek because now it was bleeding. I started coughing because of the ash that was spreading around. I looked around for Koizumi. She was next to me with about the same scrapes as the ones I had right now. This is going bad already and way to quickly. We still had to get in. I saw a part of a bush right next to me. I crawled my way over there, Koizumi followed me. Both of us hid behind the nearest bush.

" So..Any plan on getting in?," Koizumi asked me.

" Nope," I huffed my ears still ringing.

We heard a couple of sounds of people walking by.

" What happened to the stupid kids?," some guy asked.

" Beats me. Those punks probably ran away," the other one made a rough chuckle.

" Doubt it," he replied to the other.

" Head back we still need to protect our hostage and we have an issue upstairs," mumbled another yakuza member.

" Why does she even want him as a hostage?," one grumbled " You know how she is, always smart to get what she wants, by no doubt she has some sort of plan, Anyway she's the boss girlfriend we obey her orders."

Hmm I wonder who the heck they were talking about? From holes in the bush I could see them walking back in and the yakuza looking over the window were distractedly looking a different direction.

" Okay, they're distracted it's our chance to get in!," I tell Koizumi.

Koizumi nodded. Somehow for some reason I was already tired and out of breath though I could probably recall worst situations than this. Maybe it was because of the cuts I have?

" In the count of 3 we march in okay? 1...2...-,"

" Otani! Risa!," We both turned around just to see Nobu staring at us wide eyed.

" NOBU!," we gasped in a loud unison voice.

!

NOBU! What the hell is she!- NOBU! NAKAO! Nakao was right behind her. Nobu mouthed was practically hanging open. I don't know how long we stood there staring at each other in complete shock. I think Koizumi and my mouth were hanging open as well.

" Otani! Risa! I-I," Nobu gasped staring at us.

" Nobu!," we repeated simultaneously.

What snapped us out of all of this was the sound of people walking near.

" Get down!," Koizumi and I both yelled at them.

" What!," Nobu asked confused and a little too loud.

They noticed our hiding place and started shooting over to where we were at. Nobu and Nakao both sink down into the floor.

" What! Why are they shooting at us!," Nobu yelled over to us.

Koizumi gave Nobu a sad look.

" Huh? Why are they shooting! And what in the world happened to both of you! What're you doing here?," she snapped at both us, demanding answers.

" There is no time to explain," I yelled back at her.

She started glaring at us! You better tell me! Now!," she determinedly yelled dodging the bullets.

" How many bombs do you have left?," I asked Koizumi over the sound.

" 4" she replied.

4! Had we just wasted 6 of her bombs and we haven't entered the building yet. You got to be kidding me!

" Give me one more," I replied.

Koizumi passed her bomb.

" Is that a sphere shape bomb?," Nobu gasped.

I nodded throwing it back to the building.

" Come on!," I told Koizumi, Nobu, and Nakao. They followed me and ran to the corner wall of the building. We all pinned ourself to the wall. All of us at the same time huffing.

" What is going on? Can someone please explain to me what is going on! please," Nobu eyes were full of bewilderment.

" I'm sorry Nobu," Koizumi started apologizing.

" Just tell me what's going on!," she demanded.

" We're spies Nobu, right now we are in some mission and they're trying to kill us," Koizumi quickly informed.

Nobu cross her eyebrows even deeper.

" Stop joking around Risa I'm not that crazy as in the believe that," Nobu didn't fall for it.

I wasn't sure if I should consider that to be a good thing or a bad thing. I looked back inside the building. I didn't see they Yakuza from the window.

" I'm not lying, I'm telling you the true we're spies," Koizumi repeated.

Nobu shook her head.

" I don't believe you!," she protested.

" Whether you believe us or not Nobu you have to get out of here now!," I told her.

" I'm not going anywhere! I want to know exactly what's going on," Nobu denied.

My tracker started beeping suddenly.

Damn, they can't see Nobu and Nakao. I opened the door that was closest to me and went in. Koizumi, Nakao, and Nobu followed me.

" Why are we here to begin with?," Nobu asked.

" Shh," I warned her.

" It's part of the mission," Koizumi explained.

Luckily there was no one around. I turned back to Nobu and Nakao.

" Listen dues if you don't get out then you're really going to be stuck in a hard situation," I explained.

" I'll be fine just give me a gun and I'll be fine," Nobu muttered.

" What?," Koizumi gasped I gave her my extra gun.

" Here then,"

" I'll be fine no one will mess with either me or my darling!," she grabbed the gun way better than Koizumi had ever grabbed a gun. There was the sound of shooting upstairs. I thought it most likely would be Suzuki. I frowned, worrying about 4 people is just not my thing. I'm not some expert or professional spy to be worrying about so many people. As if luck would have it that I had to worry on Imachio, Suzuki, and Chiharu as well. I guess today was definitely not my day.

" Hey! It's that punk kid from before!," I suddenly heard.

Instantly I pulled out the gun I had , pointing it at whoever who spoke. Then I recognize their faces. It was the two Yakuza from before. The one with the funky hair and the shorter fater one appeared their guns pointing at us. Shit! Not these guys again.

" Well what do you know isn't it a surprise to see you guys again after almost killing us last time, isn't that right bro?," The Funky hair dude said while balancing a sniper playfully on his arm.

" Exactly, We need to get even with you two," the short one pulled out a knife.

" Who do you think you are anyways?," Nobu held her gun steady locked on them.

She definitely held it better than Koizumi. Even Koizumi stared at her shocked.

" Yakuza, You should've known that by now," the fat one chuckled.

" Ya-Yakuza? What do spies have to do with Yakuza?," she asked Koizumi and I.

" Nobu!," Koizumi exclaimed.

" Haha- Well whatever the cause is, we need you to drop your guns and weapons right now or-,"

I didn't have another choice. Even if Nobu seems to be a natural with the gun. The Yakuza guys are still better. I reached and grabbed another of Koizumi bombs and immediately threw down. This time thought they seemed to have expected that, they ran after us.

" Shoot back!," I shout over to Nobu as we ran.

" Shoot back..," Nobu repeated.

She held the gun with one hand and now started shooting. Obviously 10 times better than Koizumi. We ran to another side of the wall.

" Hey this is kind of cool. Want to try darling?," Nobu actually smiled when she passed the gun over to Nakao.

" Sure," he agreed.

And that does it people. Koizumi is the only person who can't hold a gun right!

" Otani! They're right after us!," Koizumi yelled practically on my unhealed ear.

" I know that already!," I can't keep wasting Koizumi bombs.

She only had two left. Apparently the bombs didn't stop the two Yakuza brothers. They were definitely real close to us. Soon they might even corner us! My brain was racing, but it wasn't working right.

" Otani-kun is that you?,"

I suddenly hear. Huh? I definitely recognize that voice. Hitomi! What the heck is she doing here too!

**Code: R**

Otani froze suddenly. He was staring at this one lady that suddenly appeared. I looked at her. Somehow I knew her without Otani having to say anything. I knew exactly who she was.

" Hitomi!," Otani recently been meeting!

It's her. I really stared at Hitomi now. Taking her in. Her hair was short and just the mixed of the dirty blonde hair and her eyes were surprisingly glowing. She definitely had the appeal.

Worst...She was a complete opposite to me. Unlike me she was the perfect height. She was extremely much more prettier than me. Far more prettier. A complete hottie compare to me. A tall flat chested with zero sex appeal girl. No wonder Otani would go with her! She's the complete opposite of what I am!

" What are you doing here!," Otani gasped again.

Nobu edge closer to me.

" So..whose this chick? Is she an agent as well?," Nobu whispered over to me.

I didn't answer. How could I when all I can see was Hitomi and Otani. The lady named Hitomi suddenly started crying suddenly.

" Oh, It was awful," Hitomi covered her face in complete tragedy.

Otani looked at her and I could see he felt bad for her. How come I didn't? Even though part of me wanted to feel sorry for her, something restrained me from it. Hitomi suddenly fell down almost as if she fainted, but regain her consciousness way before hitting the floor. Otani reached to catch her. A shivered went directly in my back as I saw him put his arm around her. When was the last time he holded me like that? A group of guys suddenly were seen coming towards us.

" We have to move!," I surprise everyone by being the first to speak right now. Otani looked up at me, then back at Hitomi.

" Are you okay? Can you walk?," Otani asked worried.

Hitomi merely nodded.

" Yes,I think," she weakly stood up.

We didn't really get far. They started shooting through the door. I sink down into the floor already used to dropping to the flookr the moment guns started shooting. The room was divided into two different sections. Apparently the other door was locked so they didn't go in this door which leaves us to only one door again. The one they are shooting is basically our only exit. Nakao shot back and the gun seemed to be just like a toy. Much better than me. Nakao and Nobu were absolute naturals. Otani moved over to the middle between the two rooms. A gun passed right in front of me, knocking the glass practically flew over my face. If I hadn't covered my face with my arm I think some of the glass would of cut through my face. Ow! Some glass did manage to get through my arm and it hurt, badly. I uncovered my arm and saw a couple of glass on my arm. I pulled pieces off me.

" Risa are you okay?," Nobu asked crawling over to me.

I nod.

" Are you?," I asked.

Nobu laughed. One of the few people I see who actually laugh at being in situations like this.

" Are you kidding! I'm great! I still don't get the whole thing with you and Otani but you'll explain to me that later now what the hell are we supposed to do?," she asked me.

I turned.

" Where's Otani?," I asked her.

" I don't know, I think he's in the other room," she pointed over the other side.

I looked and I saw Otani right one the middle of the two rooms again. Hitomi? Where did that other chick go?

" Help! Otani-kun help me! I'm injured!," Hitomu suddenly yelp on the other side of the room.

Otani made her way over to her.

Before I could really recall the Yakuza started shooting directly at me. I hid behind one of the desk. The bullet passing through the wood and making holes. I think a yelp also came out my mouth or something. Otani turned over to me.

" Koizumi," he called over.

" Otani-kun help me," Hitomi pulled his attention?

Otani! Whose he going to help? Me or Hitomi? Is he just going to abandon me? I s he going to pick her over me? Otani looked over at me again. But then Hitomi called his attention again. Otani! Another bullet hold marked the wood in the desk. I was looking at Otani desperately. He looked like he was going over to me, but the second that a bullet passed through and I closed my eyes momentarily and opened them again and I saw Otani leaning almost over Hitomi, so close. I looked the other way. He helped her..not me. Soon I thought I was going to die that very instant when I notices the bullets stopped aiming at me.

Huh?

" Move Risa come on," Nobu grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

I noticed Nakao was the one shooting back at the Yakuza. Nakao had saved me...Nakao...and Nobu..not Otani. I was both in a grateful and sad.

" This had to stop!," I suddenly yelled.

Otani finally made his way over to me.

" Otani! We only have two bombs left! We have to get out of here! We'll all die!," I yelled really wanting to escape far away from here.

From Otani.

From her.

I didn't even know where Suzuki was or even Chiharu. I felt horrible, confused. So many things. Otani looked at me and she nodded.

" You're right...we're dead if we stay here," Otani sighed.

That's all I needed to hear. It wasn't that hard getting out all I did was throw the last 2 bombs and run all the way out of the place. Though some Yakuza I swear that they say us leave. Instead they ignored us even though they saw us and I'm almost sure..so sure. Why would they try to kill us then let us run off exactly the next moment? We ran past cars, all the way to Otani's car. I glance over at Hitomi. She seemed absolutely fine. I thought she was injured. Otani pulled out that tracker again and sighed in relieve.

" Suzuki?," He pulled out this ear piece device.

I guess Suzuki must've answered because Otani started talking over the mouthpiece. Hitmomi walked over to me with a slight smile.  
" Who are you? You seemed familiar to me," Hitomi nicely murmured.

" Risa Koizumi," I mumbled still not feeling happy inside.

Instead I probably feel the complete opposite. Hitomi smiled at me still.

" Are you Otani's girlfriend?," she smiled at me still.

I stood quiet, bitting my tongue. I wish I could tell her that I was Otani's girlfriend that he loves me way more than he loves her, but of course I didn't.

" What? Suzuki is here too?," Nobu gasped when suddenly Suzuki appeared out of no where.

He didn't seemed better than us. He has cuts and rips too. I guess he also didn't have much luck.

" They took him away it'll be a suicide mission there's a lot of Yakuza in there, I manage to get her away," Suzuki explained.

Huh?

Who?

" Who?," I asked Suzuki.

" Chiharu," he whispered quietly.

" Chiharu!," I gasped.

" Shh!," Otani warned me for whatever reason.

Finally he was close to me after completely leaving alone back there.

" Are you hurt," Otani asked.

Now he comes after me. Now.

" Of course I am," I mumbled.

If he was taller it would be easier to not look at his eyes unfortunately, he being short only made it impossible to not look at him. My arm and my knees were hurting. Badly and yet I didn't know what hurt more. Otani leaving me or the cuts I gotten. I just wanted to leave right now.

" You arm Koizumi, it's bleeding," Otani protested reaching for my arm.

I moved my hand away.

" Leave me alone! I don't need you to look at my wounds, I can handle them myself!," I snapped, getting up and walking away.

" Koizumi!," he called after me.

Of course I didn't turned back. Tears were already falling down my cheek. I just wanted to go home! I still can't believe he would of left me there to die and he saved her! HER! A complete stranger...or that's what I think. Who knows maybe he knows her way better than I know him.

" Oh. I'm so sorry, I didn't want to get in the way," Hitomi said with pity in her face.

" It's fine," Otani answered her.

Sure...it's fine. Only not to me.

" So what now?," Nobu asked out loud.

We all looked at her. I looked back at Otani and Suzuki. Otani sighed.

" I can't cancel my mission,we'll have to keep going tomorrow until I complete it," Otani told us quietly.

Oh and how come he cancel a mission for her? I glared at him. Suzuki nodded while Nobu and Nakao both stared at me. Then I noticed all of them staring at me. With a concern look in their face and I didn't know why. The ride home was twice as crucial to watch. The only one who took the ride were Hitomi, Otani, and I. The rest went their own way. I wanted to go ahead and go with Nobu and Nakao,but no way am I leaving Otani and Hitomi alone. Now though I wonder if it really mattered because Hitomi sat next to Otani and I sat on the backseat. Seeing as Hitomi smiled at Otani and she did it in a way that I could never do it. He even laughed when Hitomi told me stuff I wasn't paying attention.

" I'm so sorry! For all the trouble! Really I didn't know this would happen, with the whole thing with my boyfriend..I'm just-," Hitomi reached for a tear in her eyes.

Even though I saw her and I felt like I should feel sorry for her I didn't? Am I an evil person, I just didn't like her...at all.

" No, It wasn't your fault," Otani comforted her.

" Oh, Koizumi-san hope you're cut healed fast," She nicely told me before she waved bye " I'm really sorry."

Was I really that bad. The moment she left the car was left in complete silence and all I heard were just the sound of my heart giving confused hurtful pounds. I wanted to yell at Otani. Scream at him and tell him something anything! But my mouth was glued shut. The only sound that wanted to come out was just a cry. A tear managed to escape my eyes.

" Koizumi? Is something wrong?," he asked me when he parked his car blocks from my house.

Of course something was wrong...he rescued her instead of me! Which shows how much he actually cares for her. I didn't say anything and wiped my tears, already unlocking the door to the car.

" Koizumi! ," he called too late I was already out of the car making my way home...What did this really mean? Could then Otani really be cheating on me. What if he loves her? He rescued her...her..

**Code: H**

How tiring. I sighed right when I got home to my perfect combo home that some old dude had bought for me. I lay in my bed, completely exhausted with all that happened. Gosh, It had been just a long time since I've done something so tiring, but completely fun! I enjoyed everything of it! Who would of guessed it would of worked so perfectly. That kid Otani is so dense. Ugh! Yesterday I tried my hardest, but he never fell for anything. Yet it's kind of cute. I do like this kid though I know I have to do something that's stopping him.

His dear Koizumi. I'm no freaking idiot. He couldn't even pay attention to me right when I tried talking to him in the car he was looking over at Koizumi. How rude! I mean! A pretty hottie like me is talking to him and he completely is not even paying attention to me. Something was wrong with his girlfriend too. Not only did she get her face almost full of small cuts, but she looked like something was bothering her. Sad. I don't know I don't really care about her. She is what is getting in between Otani and me. It's her! Today he was going to go rescuing her if it wasn't for the fact that I held on to his arm and brought him closer to me I bet he would of left me there! Well it's not like it really mattered. I plan the whole thing out and the Yakuza idiots know better than to killed me. I had to do something about that girl though. If I plan to go ahead with my plan I really have to do something with that girl. I pulled out my phone suddenly getting the greatest idea. I called funky hair and his fat brother.

" Yo! Hitomi," they answered.

" I have a plan boys, It'll be fun and you can have the advantage of doing whatever you want with her," I snidely say over the phone.

I heard them chuckle deeply.

"I'm in it? Who is it?," they asked.

" Risa Koizumi,"

**Code: R**

-next day.

" AAH! I still can not believe you didn't tell me you were a spy! All those times I thought we were best friend it turn out that you were a spy! A SPY!," Nobu yelled completely furious.

" It's not something I can really confessed," I told her sighing.

" I thought we were best friends! How can you hide this from me!," Nobu accused.

" I'm sorry," I repeated for the tenth time now.

" Sorry isn't good enough! How can I call my friend after what you did to me!," Nobu still didn't let it go.

" I'm sorry again, I told you it was something for your own good," I repeated.

Nobu gave me a long look.

" Risa? What's wrong with you? ," she asked.

I shook my head. This morning Otani didn't come over to me though we both saw each other. He kept his distance from me. Completely ignored me again. Fine! See how I care! I'll ignore him too! I told myself and repeated it everytime during the day. Since he wouldn't talk to me today even during school. It was just another miserable day. He didn't have to tell me to know that we were continuing our mission after school. I sighed right when I came after school. I wasn't ready for another mission. Not yet. Not like this!

" Koizumi-san," Kohori smiled suddenly.

" Huh?, Kohori what are you doing here?," I asked surprised.

" I was walking through here today and I remember this is where you go to school so I came to visit you," he smiled childishly.

I force a smile back.

" AH!," he suddenly yelped.

" What!," I asked alarmed.

" You hand! What happened to you!," he asked with complete shock.

I lift up my hand, the red line still marking where a glass cut me.

" Did you put alcohol on this! It can infect!," Kohori said completely worried making both of us sit down " let me see this."

He inspected my arm.

" It's nothing really," I lied.

" No, it must be really hurting," Kohori said suddenly when he looked up.

Come to think about it I haven't seen him so close before. Suddenly Kohori looked at me seriously.

" Koizumi-san you are actually really pretty up close," he said.

I blushed. No way he called me pretty.

" Really?," I asked surprise, but Kohori didn't answer me and he suddenly lean frontward.

Wait...what is he doing?

**Code:O**

I hate this mission. I know something is wrong with Koizumi! I want to ask her but freaking Imachio would always be too close right when I want to ask her what is going on. Today I hardly even talked to her. It's like feeling something really bad coming up. She'll be waiting though, she knows about the mission. Maybe I'll get a chance to actually talk to Koizumi. I pushed the doors to the school opened and what do I see...

This guy kissing Koizumi.

Koizumi noticed me she pulled apart.

I stood there like an idiot not knowing what to say.

" Otani!," she gasped.

My tracker device started beeping suddenly. I was close to do something at the moment but I couldn't...not now. I turned back around.

" I'm sorry to interrupt," I abruptly say walking back in the school.

**~~~~AAAH! =0 What the heck is wrong with me! How could I end it there! X0..Haha well Hope you liked it and please review people! XD let me know what you are thinking xD Damn! I'm still not over that cliffhanger and I'm the author! HAHAHA!. Catch you soon. Sorry if I didn't get a chance to check my grammar I'll fix my mistakes XD**


	51. Stuck between mission mayhem and love 5

**Hey! I am soo sorry for taking waaaaaaaaaay too long to update! But finally I updated and I am planning to update on tues! xD Just hope I do! Anyway Please Enjoy! xD thanks for the rewiewers! You make my day all the time! xD THANK YOU**

**Song Played: Love Drunk by boys like girls**

Chapter 19. Stuck between mission mayhem and love part 5

**Code: O**

I continued to walk away. It was more like marching now. I don't even realize where I was heading to. Had I really seeen that? Ugh. Of course she didn't want me around. She's all over that other guy. I surprisingly find my way back to Mr. Kong room. I enter and sat on the desk. Okay, Of course I know I'm suppose to be completing my mission , but there is no way I'm going back there unless that dude leaves.

" What's the problem Otani? School ended a while ago," Mr. Kong came in the room suddenly.

I stood quiet for a moment then I ended up speaking.

" I'll go after a while," I mumbled back.

" Where's Koizumi?," he asked.

Probably somewhere with that other guy, I grumbled mentally. I shrug in reply. Cleary angry at the moment.

" What's this? You guys got into a fight or something?," there was a tone of humor in what Mr. Kong just said.

" It's none of that!," I angrily snapped at him.

curiously asked. What was his deal anyway? Why does he have to know everything? I ignored him.

" Are you ignoring your girlfriend? I noticed a little that you seemed to be keeping your distance from Koizumi-san," Mr. Kong noted.

I wasn't sure if he was joking right now or not. I averted my gaze to him suddenly. Freaking undercover spy teacher, always guessing and figuring out the right things.

" You know Otani just because the angencies are always between you two it doesn't mean you have to exactly obey their rules, there's ways to oursmart the agencies. Stuff are not always what they appear," he murmured in a serious mood now.

Completly went bipolar on me. I glare at him.

" What Mr. Nakano? What's with the whole riddle," I annoyingly replied.

Mr Kong talks about the randomest mysterious things ever. What is his point on that anyway? Is he trying to be all wise by giving me advice?

" It's true, You never do make things clear Nakano," a creepy voice reach my ears.

In comes Mighty with a wide grin in his face. Not this guy again. I just don't like this Mighty dude. He just creeps me out. I looked away, ignoring them...and thinking back to what I saw. That guy was kissing Koizumi. That guy with the black emo hair. I started to frown immediately as I remembered. How I wish I could've gone over there and see exactly what the hell was going on instead of just walking away, pretending like nothing happened. Like I didn't see anything. Hmph. How can Koizumi even do that? What's the whole deal there too!

" Oh, Otani there you are we were looking for you," Suzuki came passing by the room.

I noticed that for some weird reason Nobu and Nakao were also behind him.

"We have a-," Suzuki didn't finish as he glanced over at Mr. Kong and Mighty.

" I know tell Koizumi to stop fooling around and let's go," I grumble getting up from my seat.

" Otani there something I have to tell you about Risa," Nobu urgently came over me.

" If you mean the fact that she has some other short guy on her list then I aleady know," I grumble.

See how I care then, If Koizumi wants to go out cheating on me let her..see how much I care...I try convincing myself by thinking this, but I still couldn't erase the haunting image. It caused me so much anger thinking about it. It completely frustrated me. Nobu pulled me aside.

" This is serious Otani, it does have to deal with some other dude but-,"

" Look Nobu, Koizumi private business like who she goes around kissing doesn't deal with me," I blabbered on.

Of course that was a complete lie. It definitely dealt with me. Who does he think he is also? That guy who kissed her. If Imachio wasn't watching me right now, I woul've done something about it. Right now I'm even keeping myself from going outside and breaking up those two. ugh...I clench my fist thinking about it still. It took my a moment to realize Nobu was giving me this idiotic look.

" What?," I asked.

" You freaking idiot! Of course it concerns you! What the hell are you talking about anyway! I wasn't talking about who Risa kisses and who she doesn't! This morning I saw a Yakuza guy real close to where Risa was walking and that's not it I saw them out the window during the afternoon. Those Yakuza are getting real close to her, meaning that they might be planning to attack Risa or you!," Nobu announced.

" Huh? Wait? The Yakuza were near school?," As soon as I had said that, there was a trigger of bad feeling that just escaped me.

" More specific they were near Risa," Nobu exclaimed.

Near...Koizumi..

*Poof* *Poof*

The whole room went deadly quiet the moment the gunshots were heard. Only one thought came to my head. The gunshots were heard outside...

Koizumi!

I ran back to the window. A red camero was speeding away fast. My heart started racing. Koizumi couldn't have been there. Mr. Kong was at the window too.

" That car..it looked exactly what most Yakuza drive," he informed.

Koizumi... I thought again. Don't tell me-no.

" Where is Koizumi?," I asked out loud though I knew exactly they didn't know either..

" Last time I saw her she was outside waiting for you I think," Nobu pointed out.

Without a moment of hesitation I went to look for her. I hastily walked back out the door. Everyone else following me when I went out that guy with the black hair, who I saw Koizumi kissing was holding his forhead on his arm bleeding. Okay, I know it's not the time, but I almost immediately noticed this guy wasn't that tall from me. We were practically the same height. I'll leave the remark I was thinking in my head for later, right now there was something way more important.

" Where's Koizumi," I asked him straight out.

" Some guys came and started shooting at us, they took Koizumi-san, I tried to stop them, but they knocked me down with the side of the gun. Koizumi-san is gone!," he replied concern showing on his face.

Koizumi..Gone..Taken!

" What!," I snapped out.

" I told you Otani those Yakuza must've taken her! Oh god! She's out there alone!,'' Nobu gasped.

" Risa-chan!," Chiharu( Where she come from by the way) had a panicked look across her face.

Koizumi is in the hands of the Yakuza at this very moment she's with them. She won't have a chance alone if yesterday with all of us together they most likely annihilated us. She'll die or worse they can do something to her... I shook my head. She can't be dead.

" Otani what are you going to do?," Nobu asked urgently.

I look up at her and even though my mouth open no repond came out. Koizumi...I kept thinking.

" Otani-kun you have to save Risa," Chiharu supplicated.

My tracker device started beeping again. Not now...Anytime but now. I had to make a decision.

" Go back in the school," I told them urgently.

" What! But what about Risa? You can't just leave her!," Nobu yelled at me.

" I know just get back!," I yelled back at her.

" Hey...don't yell at my dear Nobu," Nakao defended her.

Mr. Kong and Mighty were the first on to go back to school and didn't question me. Nobu was giving me this doubtful look and moved back to school. The tracker device was still beeping and don't think I wasn't already urging to go find Koizumi myself. Only to do that I have to do something first. That guy went in the school as well even though I wasn't talking to him when I said get back into the school. I hurried to the classroom going over to the window and closing the blinds. I figured everyone here wouldn't really care, so I pulled out everything from my pockets. The trackers, the devices, the bullets, and finally I pulled out the gun I had been keeping in my jacket. I put it out all in front of me.I saw everyone else eyes exept Suzuki, , and Mighty gasp. Nobu sended me a warning look. I ignored her look and looked at Koizumi tracker device. The red blinking dot was going off really quickly now. I was moving away. I started loading my gun. I have a mission I needed to complete right now and sorry AOPS I'll have to delay our mission because right now what matter most was Koizumi. I had to find her. Befoer the Yakuza did anything to her. I kept a watch on Imachio's tracker. He was only outside of school...I looked at Koizumi tracker now.

" Koizumi seems to be heading somewhere off the city," I announce to everyone around me.

" Hold on a minute? All this time you had a tracking thingy on Risa!," Nobu gasped abhored.

I ignored her.

" I'm going to go find her," I instead say, regretting that time was passing by.

" The Yakuza have the guy we're looking for and the Yakuza took Risa," Suzuki murmured.

Hey...that's true. It almost seemed like everything collided together.

" I'll help find her while distracting Imachio," Suzuki offered.

" I'll help too," Chiharu spoke out.

" Count me in as well. There's no way I'm leaving Risa out there with those crazy people with guns," Nobu stepped in determined.

" Yakuza are not easy to handle..," Mighty suddenly spoke out, frowning.

Nobu gaze at Mighty almost the same way I looked at him. Like a cheesy creep.

" No they're definitely are not. I'll go on search for Koizumi-san as well," Mr. Kong offered.

Hey! WAIT A MINUTE! I don't think everyone can come!

" There is a problem though, you guys can't be close to me or Suzuki, stay at a distance, but I can't be seen with so many people!," I realize that I was actually yelling.

Why was I yelling?

" You don't want us to come?," Nobu protested.

" I'm only saying that I can't be seen with people outside my agency, including Mr. Kong and Mighty!," Can't they see that if I get caught with them they'll just invesitgate them.

Anyway Mr. Kong is from a different agnecy and a boss. They will freaking blast my head off if they see us working together. Mighty smiled.

" I see Otani-Kun that you can't really concentrate right now, you must love her do dearly," Mighty chuckled.

My cheeks turned slightly pink. No way am I telling this freaky creepy guy total cheeseball that I do love her. Right now all I was thinking is how in the world I was going to save her. And with the rest of the people to worry about.

" We're not fools Otani-kun we'll keep our distance from you," Mr. Kong offered.

So this was it then.

Nakao, Nobu, Chiharu, Mr. Kong, and Mighty were planning to come along with me. To rescue Koizumi.

" Whatever, You guys just do whatever you have to do," I just blurt out because ther is too much time we are wasting right now.

" We'll seperate in teams," Nakao suddenly suggested.

Huh?

Teams?

" Excellent idea Nakao," Mr. Kong inputed.

I crossed my eyebrows.

Teams...?

" I'll go with Nobu-chan, Suzuki with Chiharu, Mr. Kong and Mighty could be on group as well," Nakao informed.

That does sound like a good idea. It's not like I had much time to really think. I just needed to get ou of here already who knows how much time we are wasting already.

" I'll rescue Koizumi-san too,'' that shrimp suddenly spoke. I turned. What the hell was he still doing here? Shouldn't he be somewhere else?

" We don't need you," I probably surprsise everyone by saying that.

He turned, frowning at me.

" I want to rescue her, it's my fault that I couldn't stop the Yakuza plus she was injured, she could really need saving," he protested.

Oh yeah I almost forgotten how he probably check her wounds while she didn't want to get close to me...what is the deal with Koizumi? I know I'm ignoring her and she probably noticed, but she should know there maybe a reason for that. I still haven't erased that picture of him kissing Koizumi. I will never like this shrimp in my life after what I saw.

" Do whatever you want, but you're not working with me,"I grumbled.

" Huh? Why? What's the problem to that? Everyone here pair off why don't you want my help," he asked innocently.

As if he didn't know I was the one that say them kissing. A new sense of anger from just being near this guy aroused in me. I start heading out the door.

" I don't care you're still not working with me. If you love Koizumi so much just go find her on your own," I muttered angrily.

He gave me the same look back. I walked out the door, but that kid folllowed me.

" Who are you to Koizumi-san? How come you're from a different agency than she is?," he asked.

Why was he even following me? Who was I to Koizumi. Heh I whole lot more than this midget.

" It's none of your business what I am to Koizumi, why do you care so much about her!," I snapped at him.

He looked thoughtful for a moment.

" I like her," he confessed.

I stepped back from him. What is he saying?

" In my agency I always see her down sometimes, but always trying to smile. Recently I've seen her come in our agency and she would have this huge grin in her face that'll make her look beautiful actually and ever since then I always wanted to get near her. She' something special and up close she's very beautiful. She looked so pretty when I was near her that I couldn't resist," he mentioned with not even twitching an eye or anything.

I moved back.

" How can you say that all straight out there without batting an eye!," I asked with a creepy shiver going down by back.

" Huh? What' wrong with saying it? I can even say more. Once we reach professional spies I'm going to partner up with Koizumi-san and we're going to work together. That is my plan and maybe even more can happen," he angrily replied to me.

I crossed my eyebrows and glare at him.

For some reason I had it with this midget. Thinks he so special. I grab him by his shirt.

" That's never going to work because there someone that Koizumi already has in her life and it's not you! And you have no right kissing her either because she has a boyfriend," I accidently blurted out way too much.

I let go of his shirt.

" What? She does? Who?," he asked then he looked at me.

" You're her boyfriend," he figured out. " You're the one who saw me kissing her weren't you? No wonder Koizumi-san looked pretty freaked out when you left. If you're her boyfriend how come she was looksing so down? Why did she have so many cuts? What kind of boyfriend are you!," he snapped.

" Just shut up shrimp," I yelled back at him.

" Shrimp? But I'm about your height," he protested.

" Who cares a shrimp a shrimp no matter what," I growl back at him." Just stay away from Koizumi."

I start walking away.

I already wasted too much time talking to this shrimp.

" I can't do that I won't hold myself back from her anymore!," he called out.

I turned back just to glare.

" We'll see," I mumbled angrily before walking away.

I need to find Koizumi now. I've wasted way too much time I pulled out Koizumi's tracker device. The dot had stopped blinking. Apparently she was 10 miles from Osaka. Just hope I don't arrive too late...I'm sorry Koizumi...I'm sorry I wasn't there when they got you...I'm sorry... I'll find you..I'll save you. Even if I have to break some rules...I won't let you slip away from me yet...not now and I am bring that other guy down as well.

**Code: R**

I struggled through the darkness where it was all empty. I know for a fact that I must be unconcious too many times. Right now though since I was thinking this I must be gaining my consciousness. My eyes opened.

" Oh, She's waking up," I person next to me said.

My eyes hurted so horribly. When I focus enough I realize I was in a car. I sat up.

" What?,"

" Just stay still it's going to be a long ride," someone mentioned next to me.

I whirled around. What the hey? What did the Yakuza want me for?

" Let me go! Get me out of here!," I shout immediately aiming for the door. The Fat Yakuza guy holded me back.

'' Ah! That not a good idea," he had a hard grip on me.

I try to break free. None of them were pointing guns at me so I figured if there was any time to act all crazy it was right now. I struggle for a way out. The fat one next to me had a tight grip though.

" She's out of control," he warned the other guy.

" Knock her down then," the one in front spoke out.

I struggle, but the fat Yakuza suddenly put something over my mouth.

I noticed immedediately the time around me suddenly started to blurr. The people around me blur.

" Otani," I remembered I said.

" It's not what it looks like I wasn't kissing him. Why did you choose her over me...Otani..where are you?...

The second time I open my eyes I was laying down in some couch. I sit up and groan. My head hurt. I must've been from that chlorine. I smelled when they knocked me down. Wait? Where am I? I looked around. The walls around me were all graffitified. It was practically emptied and alone. I glance aroun dagain a second time. It appears that they had just left me here. All alone I started to get up. This was my chance to escape. I moved quickly to the door. Immediately someone stepped in my way. I stepped back. I noticed that the guy in front of me was the same funky hair yakuza from before. Crap! First of all I have not the slightet clue where I am. Second I happen to be with the one attempted to kill Yakuza, and third I didn't have any weapons with me at all. I was defendless. I'm' so dead! The Fat yakuza came right beside his brother.

" About time you woke up," the fat one said.

His gun in his pocket.

I stare between them and the chance of me escaping.

" What do you want with me?," I asked staring at both of them.

" Well..she did tell us to play around with her," the tall one smirked suddenly.

Eh? Okay..not a good sign. I moved back.

" Yeah that's true," they started coming closer to me.

My heartbreaks started pacing faster. I was trap. How in the world was I going to get out of this one. They cornered me. This is it. They're going to shoot me. Kill me in the spot. Do something horrible to me. I closed my eyes just waiting for them to do whateve they're going to do to me... One of them grab my arm.

Nooooo...!

~~~~~ **=D the next chapter which I am planning to update soon will be kind of cool cause I finally get to write a kissing scene! xD sorry for taking too long. Really I am! I will update quickly! I promise to TRY~! In the next chapter though Otani breaks rules...and I guess everyone else does too. XD haha. Plus the appearance of Hitomi boyfriend. XD Sorry for the lateness. I won't take longer then Friday! The next chapter will be out by then. xD**


	52. Stuck between mission mayhem and love 6

**u.u I wrote this whole thing on Tuesday ( just like I said) then my internet started failing continuously for 3 days making me lose all my work and having to rewrite it again. So this leaves me until now to update. U.u..=( However, I did make it longer than how I intended before so..=D Plus I added more stuff..=D So now the only thing to say is thanks you sooo much for reading. I narrowed the chapters and after this one there is only one last mission before the agency start and Otani and Risa discovered each other agency...=D Stick around. =D**

**ENJOY! XD **

**Song Played: Love Drunk by Boys like girls**

Chapter 19. Stuck between mission mayhem and love part 6

**Code: R**

So how about it girl? Want to play cards? Or are you familiar with poker?,"

Huh?

I opened my eyes. Had I really heard what I thought I heard? What? I stare at both of them dumb fully.

W-were they speaking of games? I looked between them.

?

Wait?

What's going on? I stare between them again.

" Pocker?," I asked stammering.

" Yeah pocker, What you don't know how to play?," the fat yakuza asked.

This is a trap. They can't be asking what I think they're asking...can they?

" Um...," I stammered.

The funkyhair Yakuza moved away from me and passed the cards around his hands.

This is fake...They can't be asking me about this...they're crazy...right? They pass the cards around to each other.

?

Huh?

" You're not gong to kill me?," I asked.

I'm not believing this. In fact I don't know what I didn't keep me from saying what kind of yakuza are you out loud. I wasn't feeling the best right now. Maybe it was because of the chlorine. My mind was all fuzzy at the moment. They looked up at me.

" Not now, She didn't give us orders to kill you, we were going to, but we were giving the orders to play with you in any way we want to," the Funky hair yakuza responded.

Who is she?

That's what I want to know.

" You're boss is a girl?," I asked surprised.

They both laughed. Huh?

" No she's not our boss. Our boss is in deep business right now. Let us in charge of his most precious treasure which is his girlfriend Hitomi, We obey our boss rules, so therefore we obey Hitomi rules," The Fat Yakuza explained.

Wait? Hitomi!

" Hitomi!," I gasped.

Had they been talking about the same Hitomi that I was thinking about? Wait..what are the odds. I mean come to think about it the Yakuza kidnapped her, then she was around them. She didn't look hurt. She could be part of the group?...the yakuza. I looked at the door. Okay so I maybe not be the fastest person ever, but I could probably make it out the door. I made a quick bolt to the door when I felt someone spin me around.

" Oh no you don't," the funky hair had grabbed me and spin me around.

" You can't escape now, in fact not until Hitomi comes back then we'll see if you escape," The fat one murmured seriously.

I moved away from the one who grabbed me. Great just great. How am I going to escape? I lean on the wall for support.

" So you want to play or not?," the Funky Hair guy asked.

It took me a moment to reply. Well..what the hey I'm already stuck in this place. My chances of survival are so limited I doubt they should even be call chances. I sighed. At least they're not killing me off the bat. I'll just have to wait until someone saves me...thinking back to it now would Otani even save me? He's all after Hitomi. Maybe he'll be happy to know that I'm here. Out of his way. I crossed my arms. Then there's the possibilities that he may think I'm cheating on him just because of Kohori had randomly kiss me. What was the meaning of Kohori's kiss? I mean why did he kiss me? I know he may like me, but still.

" Yo! Chick it's your turn," the Funky hair nudge me to go.

Well I don't care who comes just as long as they save me! Please!

**Code:O**

" Here. I'm not that good at devices so just take what you'll think will help you," I spread the bag out that had all the weapons I could gather in 5 minutes. Nobu reach into the bag.

" Wow so you really are spies?," she murmured curiously balancing a dagger in her hands.

My nerves were really sticking out now. I hope she's okay. I hope that big idiot doesn't get herself in a worse situation than she already is, but now that I think about it she is basically already in a worse situation. Nobu and Nakao both seemed like naturals. As if they were spies too. They had the cool sort-of-ish look. If they would only trade me and Koizumi places. We clearly don't fit in. I think they would fit better as spies.

" Look darling a bomb," Nobu smiled as she balance the bomb between her hands now.

" Nobu don't play around like that! You're going to activated it," I reach for the bomb in panic.

" So what was your deal with that other shrimp?," Nobu asked, attempting to sound nonchalant when at the contrary she sounded curious and mocking.

" Nothing," I reply shortly.

" Was he the guy you saw Risa kissing?," as she said this , there was already a smile appearing in her face.

I ignored her moving away.

" Well I can definitely see why you're jealous. The guys as short as you if not a bit taller, he definitely has a thing for Risa, and he seems to really care for her," Nobu murmured.

I didn't answer her again.

" But you have been ignoring Risa a whole lot lately so I suppose that other shrimp is a better person for her," Nobu smugly murmured.

"Even yesterday when you rescued that lady instead of Risa," Nakao stepped in.

I glance back at them. I was going to rescue her all right, but like Hitomi somehow held me down and I couldn't release her grip from my hand.

" Poor Risa imagine how she feels right now...taken by the Yakuza, after being ignored by you," Nobu made a sad face.

" I bet she's in grief from it all," Nakao continued.

" Will you both shut up!," I yell at both of them irritated.

Here I am already stressing myself on Koizumi, they don't have to rub it in! Nobu and Nakao both exchange a look then smiled at me.

" I never thought you'll ever recover from Kanzaki's break up, but you're really in for Risa huh?," Nakao smirked.

I wish both of them would just shut up and leave me alone. They were getting on my nerves. After another miserable 5 minute of continued teasing I finally was driving a couple of miles away from where I was. Suzuki helped with the coms. Now there was an earpiece on my ear. Suzuki was somewhere else. Mr. Kong and Mighty were probably near me as well. Last but not least. Imachio was just behind me. The weird thing about this whole thing is that we are all making our way to the same place. To rescue Koizumi. I wonder why it always has to end up all together. It's like they all join plans to bring up everything against me. Or more specific against us. I'm starting to think that there is something I'm missing though. Something I should do about this. Then I remember my uncle. The whole reason I joined was because of him...I sighed. Why does is still feel like I'm missing something, what can I be missing? There's a puzzle that just doesn't fit.

**Code: R**

" Hey! That's not fair!, I can't believe you did that!," I yelled completely exasperated.

" Lost again Koizumi-san," The Funky hair guy laughed as he won.

I looked at the cards in my hand. We've been playing for 6 or so rounds and I haven't won a single one. It's completely unfair.

" Up for another round Koizumi-san," the fat Yakuza asked me.

I nodded. It was the only thing to do to not bored me and keep me thinking about what's going on outside. I wonder where the hell I am? Why hasn't anyone rescued me? I've been here for hours. I suddenly jump when I heard someone step inside.

'' Hey? What are you guys doing here?," some guy stepped in.

" Following Hitomi's orders," they replied.

The guy stared at me. I looked down to intimidated to look up.

" Where's Hitomi?," the guy asked.

" Beats us, She was suppose to arrive a long time ago," the Fat one replied.

" Well I got some news for you. Boss is back and he's pretty pissed to know you guys aren't home, especially HItomi. He's looking for her," the guy told them.

Huh? The boss is back...Somehow that thought send a cold shiver down my back. Back from where?

" Oh! The boss is back early!," The funky hair guy said in surprise.

" Heck he is, he just can't stay away from Hitomi, he was always thinking about her. That's why he came back early so he could surprise Hitomi, but Hitomi not here in sight,"

" She'll be here soon, tell the boss that," The funky hair guy murmured.

" Sure well, He'll be on his way , on the meantime take care of this guy for me," I hadn't noticed until now, but he pulled someone else in who had something over his mouth and his hands were tied together. I let out a silent gasp. This must be the guy Otani and Suzuki are looking for! They dropped him off to the side and our eyes locked. One of us had this look of fear. Surprisingly though it wasn't him who had it, it was me. He seemed completely nonchalant. Almost as if he didn't care that he was trapped here.

" Koizumi-san your turn," I turned back around to face the two yakuza.

Hours passed by, the nerves were really getting to me now. What will happen to me when Hitomi arrives or..the boss...why hasn't anyone come to my rescue! I was just thinking this when an alarm suddenly went off. The Yakuza stood up simultaneously. I stood up too.

Funky hair moved over to the window.

" Someone is breaking in into area 3," he murmured with a hint of amusement.

Could this be it? Are they finally going to rescue me?

" Heh, must be the ones for her," Fat one turned to look at me.

I was secretly hoping it was for me that way I could get ouf of here, but on second thought what if Otani ( assuming he's the one rescuing me) gets hurt. There a loud crash unexpectedly. More sirens went off. Wait if there was an alarm outside the perimeter. Then someone broke inside here as well? Two people? There was a clash of windows...3 people? 3 people are breaking in. Then another sound was heard. Sound after sound. All at the same time. This can't just be only one person. I stepped back when I heard shots being heard. Right after the shooting I saw a red laser dot close to the bottom of the wall. I moved away immediately. Just enough time for the whole place to fall apart. I piece of of the wall hit me. Urgh...not another cut. My others haven't even healed yet. My face hit the ground. When I looked around there was a hole straight at the middle of where the window had been. Uh! That was so close to me! There was a bunch of stuff all over the place now. The two yakuza weren't even seen...hmm. The door was open now. With not a single Yakuza stopping me from going away. I shook the dust out of my clothes away and immediately headed for the door. Almost tripping on my way out. I stuttered right outside the door. When I looked down..there were no stairs. There was an elevator in replace of the stairs. No stairs at all and if I want to get to the elevator would I make it all the way down before they see me? Another bomb was heard, followed by a charade of bullets. I soon had to start crawling because whoever was shooting was shooting too close to me.

" Hey! Where the chick go?," I heard behind me.

Oops.

I started jolting my way nearer to the elevator as quickly as possible. Another bomb was heard, then another, and another. I kept crawling and stopping multitudes of times already. I wasn't even getting that far away. If those people would just stop shooting!

" Risa!," I suddenly heard between all that commotions. I looked down to the second floor. I saw Nobu staring up at me. Nobu...? What is she doing here? Nakao was right behind her. Had they come for me? I was thinking that we were alone in this place, but suddenly all at once some Yakuza stepped out of the rooms. One came right where I was in.

'' What the hell is going on?," the guy snapped.

His eyes went down towards me.

" Uh...," I stammered.

He frowned in a scary sort of way and marched towards me ( yup that's right marched!).

" You? Who are you?," he yelled at me.

There was no point in replying I was already making my way over to the elevator. Another explosion hit making part of the location we were at shake. Who in the world is throwing all this bombs? Who is shooting? They can't even let me escape. I found myself crawling again. Everyone was shooting all over the place that I couldn't tell where the heck every shot was coming from. Jeez whoever is shooting is practically killing me off too! I hid in one of the rooms where the shooting didn't seem to take too much place.

" Hey where's the girl?," I heard the fat one's voice come over from the room.

They were after me! I hid in the room. While now I heard a bunch of a commotion going outside. Bomb after bomb. Bullet after bullet. Jeez. I've doubt Otani is making all this noise. Or even Nobu and Nakao. I walk over to the window. As I looked down I saw lights going on and off. I gasped when I realize there were a bunch of cars down there and Yakuza people coming out of their cars with all guns. Oh my gosh! It's like the whole Yakuza is arriving for some private pirade. It's like a raid. How are Nobu and Nakao doing? How can they even survive to come after me when more than a whole army of Yakuza are inside of here. I stepped back when I heard a door click. I whirled.

" Who are you?," he asked pointing-not one, but two guns at me. And what do I do? I just stand there gaping like an idiot going " Uh..,"

" You got 5 seconds to tell me who you are and why you're here in Yakuza private location!," he shouted while moving real close to me.

The guns probably moved inches from my face...I nervously look between the guns. Think Risa, What am I suppose to say?

" Uhm...Uhmm...Hitomi! Send me here!," I stupidly say the first thing that popped into my head. The guy frowned.

" Hitomi? For what?," he snapped back.

" I don't know, she send me here!," Now I don't think this should be considered a lie because in a way she sort of did send me here.

"Where is she," he asked straight off the bat.

That's what I also wanted to know. I shrug, trying real hard for my legs not to tremble as they always did when people pointed their guns at me.

" Leave her alone!,"

A familiar voice sounded in my ears. Chiharu stood behind the guy, trembling like crazy as she pointed the gun at him.

" Chiharu!," I gasped.

She looked like she was about to drop the gun right there and then. The Yakuza pointed both guns at her.

' What are you going to do pretty face? You can't even balance that thing correctly," the guy snickered.

Suddenly something shifted in Chiharu. She looked determined and angry. Then the most unexpected thing I've ever seen Chiharu do happened. She shot. My hands flew to my mouth. She had got him in the leg.

" Chiharu!," I gasped.

" That was only a warning now leave!," Chiharu yelled.

Never have I seen Chiharu act that way. It was a complete, absolute shock! The guy even looked a bit shaken. He was cringing, but he still had two guns on Chiharu.

" You think I'll be afraid of you?," the guy replied although his voice wasn't as tough as it had been before.

Chiharu didn't even flinch. It's like she's not Chiharu at all. She's someone else that replaced her. She stare at him with the same terrifying expression on. All I can do is stare dumb fully at her. Instead of acting, I was stuck to the ground. Is this the Chiharu I know? Or has she been replace by some other chick.

" Shut up!," she yelled at him.

! That's the first time I hear her say shut up! I think my jaw is going to break from my mouth.

" Heh, We'll see," the guy stuttered.

I had to give it to Chiharu. She was acting so brave right now. Who knows just how much she is forcing herself by this. Yet, I cannot believe this. The guy completely forgot about Ms. Useless ( me) and went to Chiharu. Now Chiharu stepped back. Though that determined look hasn't escaped her. She aim the gun at him. Holding it straight. Chiharu...!

" You should of listen to her," Suzuki appeared behind Chiharu.

He was here too?

" Go find Otani Risa, We'll deal with him," Suzuki murmured in a hasty voice.

I didn't think twice I made my way to the door while Suzuki and Chiharu aimed the gun at his face. Something didn't want me to go away, not right now. But I knew that it would be worse if I just stood there defenseless. I ran out of the room. Right after I left I heard the sudden sound of bullets. I was so close to turning back and running to see what happened to Chiharu and Suzuki. Please be safe..I thought as I headed to the elevator. Again another sound of bullets. Someone suddenly grabbed me from behind me and held me down roughly to the ground. Ow...

" I got you now I've been looking for you," The guy I met before was holding me down.

I hardly could breathe now. He was so heavy.

" Who do you think you are? You're never getting out of here alive," he snapped at me holding me more down.

Ugh! I can't breathe! He's going to kill me! I'll suffocate! My eyes were already closing...

" Get off of her!," a very angry voice said.

My eyes started to open again. My heart started beating. I came alive again. I know that voice!... Otani!

Suddenly I saw Otani push the guy from on top of me off. I know I was suppose to be mad at him for ignoring me, but right now I couldn't help to feel relieve when I saw him.

" What the hell is wrong with you!," Otani yelled at the guy.

Don't ask me why but the guy side of his face was bleeding.

" You stupid kid! You're going down as well," He stood up.

He was way taller than Otani. I know my heartbeats started to accelerate. I looked around me. There was nothing...OTANI! You're so dead!

He made his way to Otani, but Otani manage to keep from getting punch by the guy. I stare again. I know I should be doing something, but man I can't even think right now! I wonder if that is the effect of the chlorine. Somehow the guy saw me and he looked back at Otani...Oh crap I know that look. Before I could move away he made his way over to me. I moved back. He grip my hoddie. Otani hand suddenly went in between and punch the guy again.

" Don't you ever touch her like that!," For the first time in my life I saw Otani really furious.

...

" Otani...," I suddenly said out loud.

As if it was all plan a bomb suddenly hit real close to us. I closed my eyes. I felt someone grab my hand and starting to run away.

I opened my eyes and noticed Otani was pulling me away...but all I can think about it is he holding me again...again... I even had to gasped. He was touching me...again.

" Idiot! Come on RUN!," Otani grumbled.

It took me a moment to focus. Then I realize...that still didn't change the fact that he didn't come and save me that day. I took my hand back.

" So now you save me," I grumbled back.

" What?,"he asked not really understanding me.

" How come you rescued me? Aren't I unimportant," I mumbled while giving him a hmph.

" ? Unimportant? What the heck are talking about idiot! Come on," he grab my hand and started pulling me again.

I pulled my hand back again. Otani stare at me like I've was absolutely not right. Hmph. After he's the one ignoring me now all of sudden he is grabbing my hand. Hypocrite.

" I can take care of myself," I mumbled already making my way over to the elevator while dodging some of the crazy shooting.

" As if, You were already dying back there," Otani grumbled behind me.

" That was different," I mumble back.

" Oh yeah, So what you expected that other shrimp to come and save you," Otani grumbled as walked passed me.

I froze...Oh yeah...Kohori. My cheeks started to burn red.

" Uh! The thing about Kohori-," I started explaining.

" You don't have to explain to me lamebrain, if you wanted so alone time with your chibisen obsession you should of just said so!," Otani walked passed me angrily.

Chibisen...WHAt?

" I'm not a CHIBISEN!," I proclaim, my hand automatically clenching.

" Aha, Sure just admit it, You don't care about them! Just as long as their short, anything to satisfy you! You big pervert!," he yelled back at me.

" WHAT! EXCUSE! AS IF OTANI! As if I would ever love someone just because they're short! It's the dorkiest thing ever!," I yelled back at him

Now we were both facing each other with angry expression showing on our face, and creasing our foreheads.

" Dorky? What are you trying to say!," Otani shouted back.

" What about you! At least I don't go gaga over older women with big racks," I grumbled back.

Otani face turned red.

" Who says I go gaga over older women!," he shouted embarrassing back.

" Oh, Give it a break Otani. Ever since you met Hitomi that's all you been doing," I yelled louder as bend lower to the ground.

Otani did too. I know it must be kind of stupid to be arguing right now that we were in the middle of trying to escape from the Yakuza, but right now I couldn't help myself I needed to say this and confront him.

" You're still on the Hitomi thing! How many times have I told you nothing happen!," his eyebrows were now deeply frowning.

" It doesn't look that way...since yesterday you didn't care about me!," I cross my hands and look away.

Otani tilted his head to the side.

" What are you talking about?," he asked, half paying attention at someone below.

" Do you even really love me?," I asked him angrily.

Otani now focus his attention back to me. He didn't say anything while his cheeks colored again.

" I bet the only real reason you came was so you can complete your mission, Why do you need me anyway. Just go back to your mission then," I yelled louder this time.

" Are you stupid or what? Of course I came to save you! Even after I saw you kiss that one guy right in front of me! You know the one that should be yelling right now is me! I should be proclaiming at you for what happened," Otani argued " You should be saying thank you Otani! For saving me! Instead of having a fit of something that didn't happen."

I noticed a tear came down my eyes. Otani moved back...suddenly his angry expression changed to a more bewilder look. As if my tears caught him off guard.

" You been ignoring me! What am I suppose to think? I mean jeez. Every time I tried to talk to you or even get near you you'd walk away. Every time I got near you you would really just ignored me. The moment Hitomi showed up, you didn't act like that. Yesterday you helped her instead of me..y-your saved her instead of me.," I started sobbing in intervals.

Otani stood quiet for the longest moment it seemed. There was a sudden beeping noise heard. I know it was coming from Otani. Otani grumbled something under his breath. From a distance I could still hear massive shooting , explosions and crash. I wiped my tears to look at Otani. He was looking back at me with an not easy to read expression. I didn't know if it looked sympathetic or more like he just realize something. He shook his head as he looked down.

" W-what?," I asked.

He suddenly reach from his hand and pulled out what I think was a tracker device with a camera. He then reach for his sleeve and pulled out something round and threw it down, all the way to the bottom of the building.

? Huh? What did he just throw down? Before I could really notice what he threw down. Otani came near me and though I saw his cheeks turning redder, he sighed once, then reach up. Putting his arms around me. Huh...is he...- My sentence was interrupted because next thing I know he was kissing me.

!...

...?...

...=D!

He's kissing me! AGAIN! My lips stayed unmoving for a moment. It's been forever since I remember him kissing me...when was the last time he kissed me? Suddenly I started to smile in the between the kiss my lips parted as I started kissing him back happily. I guess too happily because my body somehow moved more eagerly up front. My hands even tempted to bring him closer to me. My mind right now ready to explode. Just like how it always did when Otani kissed me. When I sense that wonderful touch of his lips. Mmm...Paradise.

I'm not sure who parted first, but next thing Otani face is close to mine and I could feel his breathing on the side of my face. I was left silently gasping.

" I'm sorry," he said staring down embarrassingly.

Then a smiled form in my face. This was the Otani I loved! The one that even though he gets all embarrassed to tell me he loves me or anything still cares for me. The grudge I had before even seem to have disappeared momentarily. Only one way to know if I should really forgive him. I smiled more widely and wrapped him in a bear hug.

" ack...what the-," Otani struggled with the unexpected hug.

This time he didn't push me off so unexpected as before. Instead he looked more embarrassed. As I hugged him I notice someone on the edge...black hair...

I pulled away from Otani.

" Kohori...," I say right when Otani turned to face him.

Kohori eyes locked with mine before he left running.

Oh no...I sadly looked as he ran. I felt so bad for him seeing that. Maybe he saw me and Otani kissing. Poor kid. I started to get up to go after him.

" Koizumi," Otani held be back.

I stopped..then something caught my attention.

" Ugh! What! What the heck is going on!," I heard a familiar voice.

Otani came behind me. Both our thoughts must've been the same because we both gasp.

Hitomi!

" What happened to the girl?," Hitomi angrily asked one of the guys who had kidnapped me.

" I don't know, everything just went chaos," the fat one murmured.

" Chaos! You idiots did you at least play with her?," she screamed mad.

" Sure, We played poker," the funky hair replied.

Hitomi expression suddenly went darker.

" WHAT! FOOLS! When I said play with her I MEANT HAVE YOUR WAY WITH HER!," Hitomi yelled..

!...What!.

" Hitomi," Otani suddenly spoke out.

Hitomi turned abruptly, then her emotion changed to shock when she realize exactly who it was.

" Otani-kun," she stamered back.

Otani started to form an angry expression.

" What were you planning to do with Koizumi!," he stepped forward.

" Uh...oh...uhh," Hitomi started twitching her fingers while moving a way back.

" Hey...it's about time I see you," a deep voice came from behind me.

I turned and saw a huge man with an afro... and he was soo big, he had tattoos, and scars.

" BOSS," both funky hair and fat one said in unison.

B-b-boss?

"Makyun! ( heart), you're back!," Hitomi suddenly ran to him.

B-b-boss...!

**~ ~~Dudes! I love this! XD hahaha I'm serious I love this chapter because I took parts of it from volume 14 and that's my favorite volume! ( I'm sure I've said this already)XD hahaha. I wish Hitomi and the whole thing would happen in the anime...and movie. =D ^-^ Right now I am so happy. =D Next up...train scene...mixed with a car scene! XD WHOO. =D If the internet is ever so nice to me I will continue really soon. Sorry for the hold up...=(.  
Thanks for reading. Catch you soon. Please Review.**

**Special Thank to: =D Naara-no-temari**

**AH! YOU ARE SOO AWESOME! XD For real. Amazing =DDDD and your also funny =D Thanks for reading! XDD Canela is very good! XD I LOVE IT! Since I grew up with a spanish speaking family we usually just say Canela, but the english word is Cinnamon. Have you tried cinnamon roles!XD Awesome! Te ADORO! XD Con mucho ****Cariño - Yessenia ( Lovecomyes17).**

**and**

**Venaly: =D I'm still very thankful for you reviewing. XD thank you thank you and I hope you excuse me tardiness and stick around. Oh especially for reviewing Frenzy fire the first-time-writing-like-that-oh-my-god chapter. xD **


	53. Stuck between mission mayhem and love7

**=)Writing this change me to an actual happy mood since I was having such a horrible weekend and was all depressed.=) I'm glad I wrote this chapter. =) I don't want to waste your time and I'm not wanting to talk about me so ...**

**ENJOY! Last part of chapter it's pretty long so might as well get a snack or something. A couple M&M's xD some soda. Haha.**

**Song Played; Love Drunk by Boys like girls.**

Chapter 19. Stuck between mission mayhem and love part 7

**Code: O**

As soon as I turned I saw this huge tall guy way taller than Koizumi even. Hitomi passed through me and moved right in front of that one boss guy. I stare, no sure if I should feel more surprise or confused. I think I felt both right now. Hitomi wrapped her hand around Maryun neck in a very sedutively matter.

" You're back! So early!," She happily announced.

" Of course I'm back, baby. What you expect?," the bulk guy replied, his arms tightly wrapping around hers.

Hitomi giggled.

" Oh, Excellent," she cheered.

Is there something I'm missing here?

" I've missed you so much," Hitomi dreamily looked up at that guy?

Wasn't this the same guy that left her on a debt? The one that abandoned her? What? It was Koizumi who spoke what I was thinking.

" Wasn't this the boyfriend that left you?," she asked Hitomi.

Suddenly all eyes jolted towards us. A strong goosebump went all over me. Both Koizumi and I took a step back.

" Who are they?," the big guy asked, whose name I suppose was Maryun.

Hitomi looked at me and for a moment I really thought she looked like those womens who needed help. An honest person. She turned back to Maryun.

" That kid has been following me non-stop! I think he likes me, he won't leave me alone!," Hitomi snidely murmured, an honest looking face appearing on her face.

" WHAT!," Koizumi and I both spoke out, both our mouths widely open.

" I keep telling him to back away, but he just won't," Hitomi fakely covered her face as if everything was in complete sorrowful state.

I can't believe this! Hitomi had lied to me. She played me. It took me a while to notice that the guy was now glaring at me. He slid his hands back from Hitomi and walked towards me in that same potent yet baggy walk. He grabbed me from the collar of my shirt.

" You're messing with my girlfriend you punk," he yelled right in front of my face.

Jeez... First of all it was she who trick me.

" It wasn't him!," Koizumi voice suddenly came behind me.

With effort I turned around. It was one of those rare moments I see in Koizumi in which I hardly recognize her. There was some sort of determination that crossed her face. The boss's grip loosened.

" It was all her, your girlfriend. She lied. She plotted everything and- and she brought me here for whatever reason, she was going to do something to me," Koizumi claimed determinedly having her hands clench into a fist.

Koizumi...the guy let go of me suddenly and moved her way in long strides to Koizumi. Gripping her hoddie now.

" Are you talking crap about my Hitomi!," he yelled furiously at her.

I got up and grab the boss's hand, removing it from her abruptly.

" Leave her alone, she's telling you the truth!," I got the courage to yell at him back and stand firmly in front of him.

He glared. His nostrils showing and huffing.

" Liar! Fess it up kid you're in love with Hitomi," he snapped back.

" I'm not! The only one I love is Koizumi!," I didn't realize the words have escaped out of my mouth.

A blush creep in my face as I realize exactly what I had just said.

" Koizumi?," the boss guy murmured confused.

I didn't dare look behind me at her. The boss in front of me suddenly frowned.

" You're lying to me! No one in the world cannot like my Hitomi, you're lying and for that reason you're going to pay punk," he abruptly grumbled.

" What! I just told you I don't have anything with her!," I shouted back.

" Hon. I was going to have a simple talk with her-," Hitomi pointed to Koizumi " -But he burst in with all his crazy friends. They're attacking this place right now," Hitomi yet again lied.

The boss glared again.

" Is that so, see you lying punk you were after Hitomi now you come into the Yakuza place and attack it! That's it punk you will regret messing with us," he furiously glared at me pulling out a gun and pointing it straight at me. Uh! I stepped back. I sort of ran out of bullets a long time ago. There were so many Yakuza when we tried to enter. Sweat starting collecting in my forehead and palms. Okay, this is bad... Hitomi didn't bother to say anything at all. At that moment I really did consider myself an idiot. Here I was in this moment just second from being blown to death and it was all basically because of this lady, who I thought really needed help...idiot.

* crash*

I cringe when I heard a clash in the windows. Huh? There was a round sphere on the floor that came from the window. Before we could stare at it longer than 3 seconds the thing exploded with smoke. Soon the whole room was covered in smoke.

" Otani!," I heard Koizumi call.

I turned around, but by this time I could no longer see her behind me. Where she go?

" Koizumi?," I called covering my mouth with my sleeve and swaying away the smoke.

I heard bullets suddenly going off. I couldn't see from where or where everything was.

" Otani!," I heard more far away.

I started waving my arms over the smoke to clear it.

" Koizumi?," I called again.

" Where are you punk," I heard the boss voice right behind me. Shit. I started heading for what I thought was the corner.

The smoke was now clearing. I could see part of the wall now. That's when I realize this was our only chance to escape out of here. We had to used the opportunity.

" Koizumi," I whispered this time.

" Otani," I looked up and finally I saw her.

Vaguely, but I saw her. I sighed relief, making my way over to her.

" We have to get out of here now!," I tell her as soon as I was in front of her.

Then bam! A strong pain came to my back and my head. I felt myself drop to my knees.

" Otani!," Koizumi bend down.

It didn't take me long to realize that the colors were turning dark around me.

" Otani! Wait! Don't pass out on me! You know it'll be impossible for me to rescue you out of this one myself! Otani!," Koizumi was shaking me.

I could feel her arms shaking me except the only thing I mumble was something inconsiderable.

"You need to get out," I mumbled to Koizumi though it came out something like you ead to gat ut.

"Huh? Stupid midget don't just leave me like this!," Koizumi yelled at me.

I would've yelled at her back for calling me a midget at a situation like this, but I was definitely losing my conscious now. Great. As if it couldn't pick a better moment.

" Sorry girl, but you're still coming with us," That sound came clearly to my head as I looked over to see that one funky hair yakuza soon take a hold of Koizumi.

A sense in me gave me some energy to not close my eyes.

"No, let me go!," Koizumi struggle, but soon the other yakuza also got a hold of her.

They started hauling her away. No. I managed to sit up a bit and I tried holding on to Koizumi hand before they snatch her away. It was far too late. My world was covered in darkness and all I could see was pitch black. The last haunting image of Koizumi being taken, once again. Not to mention that I could feel almost all my lower back throbbing with some kind of sting. I need to wake up...I need to rescue her...-

" Finally, He's getting up. Otani! Can you hear me?," Nobu loud voice vibrated in my ears. I blinked twice, before jolting up.

" Where's Koizumi? Did you rescue her?," I asked immediately.

" No, We thought she was here only we saw the yakuza taking her then nothing," Nobu shrugged.

I started to get up when I heard a crack on my back. Some pain had stung me. I had to sit back down.

" You got stabbed," Nakao informed.

What?

" Stab?,"

" Yeah, Chiharu is a life saver. you'll be fine. According to Chiharu you got stabbed and hit in the head. The wound already stopped bleeding so you shall be fine. Now on to the important stuff. Do you know where the yakuza might be taking Risa?," Nobu asked.

I holded my head in the palm of my hands and shook my head.

" I only know...-," I stopped when I remember what I heard Hitomi say.

She was planning to do something to Koizumi.

!.

I made a stuttering effort to get up this time.

" Are you guys sure you didn't see where they took her?," I say hastily.

Chiharu and Suzuki shook their head while Nobu and Nakao pondered. I passed a hand through my hair. _Dammit_. How can this happen. I'm out of bullets. Bombs I gave most of them to Nobu and Nakao for use. Daggers are not my thing at all.

" Imachio is looking for you," Suzuki mumble.

Oh yeah and this also brings me to Imachio. Of course he doesn't know where I am. I threw my tracker down to the floor just before kissing Koizumi.

" Where's Mr. Kong and Mighty?," Chiharu asked around.

Mr. Kong and Mighty must know where Koizumi is. They're expert aren't they? They have to know.

" Suzuki, Did you com connect with Mr. Kong and Mighty?," I asked him.

Suzuki nodded. This is my only hope. I click my com piece on.

" Mr. Kong," I felt safe asking him instead of the creep Mighty.

" What is it Otani?," Mr. Kong voice over my ear.

" Did you see where they took Koizumi?," I got straight to the point immediately.

Not bothering hesitating.

" Yup, We're tracking her-,"

" Where?," I interrupted.

" They have her in a train, I'm not sure why," Mr. Kong murmured.

I looked over to the window. There was a train track right on the left side.

" Come on let's go," I urgently tell everyone else.

We can't waste time.

" Hmm..some of the train tracks circle the building, there must be a purpose to that," Mighty chimed in on my ear. I shudder to hear his voice in my ear. I started heading downstairs, followed by Suzuki and Chiharu. Nobu and Nakao kept their distance. When I reach the ground I saw right in front of me my tracker. Well what do you know, I picked it up, and placed it back on my pocket.

" I'll go check the train routes," Suzuki murmured.

" So will I," Chiharu suggested.

" Okay," I murmured and went outside the building.

I can't help but wonder what happen to all the yakuza? They all disappeared and abandoned this place. I ran to the train track. Will I have to wait for the train to come back here? Would it be too late if I wait for the next train? How far will they get?

" Otani-kun I know where the train is heading," Chiharu voice came over the earpiece." It's right now..39 degrees North going west approximately 64 miles per hour, probably heading to Osaka."

The only part I really understood was the probably heading to Osaka part. I was already jolting to my car by now.

" How far?," I asked, opening my car door hastily.

" 7 miles from here, You won't catch up unless-," Chiharu broke off. I got into my car and started the engine."- Aha! I got it!."

I heard her cheer.

?

" What?," I asked.

" The train routes I can change gears and make it go in a full squarish circle," Chiharu happily said her enthusiasm even coming out of the coms.

" That's great Chiharu," Nobu said over the earpiece.

Since we have COMS on anyone can listen to our conversation.

" I'm changing the gear right now, Go east 234 meters and you'll be right there ahead of it before the train comes," Chiharu helpfully informed.

I reach for the accelerating pedal.

" Chiharu is there any other location we can meet?," Nakao asked.

" Yes. It's going to be circling so...any place around the train track and near this place it will pass," Chiharu again informed.

" We'll take that alternative then, Won't we darling," Nobu unneccassarily spoke over the ear piece.

I could see from the corner the smoke rising on the sky. I stopped the car and ran up until finally I met the tracks. Then it occurred to me. How am I going to get on the train while it's moving...I blankly looked down at the tracks. Then I saw a coal stop on the left of me. I ran to the place. I'm pretty sure trains have to stop here when they need coal to carry on. There must be something here to stop it. I looked around. It had already gotten dark. Then I saw it as I ran past it. I ran jerking myself back. I saw this trigger. It could hear the train near by. It was already approaching. I clutch the trigger and pulled it. The train had just passed by. I looked up just as the train jerked in the most abrupt way ever. Scrapping on the tracks and a small out burst of sparks flew out wheels. The Impact made a loud crash in the train. Oops. I push the trigger back to where the locks didn't stop the carts. I took my chance to run to the train, grip my hands on the bars, and climb in. The train again started moving slower this time. I slid my way to the door. It's a long way down if I fall. A tragic gruesome death. I grimace, looking away. I won't fall... I told myself seriously. I had to get Koizumi and thinking about this other stuff will just messed me up. Again it resulted that my only priority was Koizumi. Though this time I hold myself responsible. If I hadn't trusted Hitomi, I doubt I'd be in this situation. The fact that I got played on is what makes me mad the most. I didn't think I was so gullible. Koizumi's right...I'm an idiot. I sighed, when I turned the doorknob ready to face a hell of a lot hell whopping.

**Code: R**

Ow! With a capital O-W! Right now the train just stopped abruptly. Right when I was in a seat, hand tied, mouth clothed, and close to the wall. I was practically thrown to the wall. Ow..ow...ow! I wanted to actually say this out loud in a very unkindly matter but with this thing in my mouth. It's almost useless, the sound doesn't come out as loud as I thought it would have. I struggle hauling myself up from the floor.

" What in the world was that?," Maryun spoke out angrily.

" Don't know boss, the locks probably were on," some other yakuza said.

" Well go around and fix it!," he yelled frustrated.

" Yes Boss," Most yakuza went out the door hastily. Whoever left it in locks would be the stupid one. I can't even believe I'm being taken again by the yakuza for the 2nd time in one night. I must've broken some type of record. I glance out the window. I hope Otani's okay...I wonder if he's still there, in the floor, bleeding. No Suzuki and Chiharu were there. They would've helped him. If not there was also Nakao and Nobu definitely they wouldn't leave him behind.

" I'm so sorry it had to be this way," Hitomi sat next to me with a triumphantly smile covering all her face.

I glared at her. She is the only one in this whole place that seems as if she was going to a party or something.

" You see I always win no matter what and even though I didn't get what I expected from Otani I ending up winning either way," she smirked.

" According to who?," I tried to speak out, only it came out sounding like jibberish.

I was still glaring at her.

" Heh, Don't take this too hard, I may be generous and let you go as soon as we get to Osaka," Hitomi sighed, expecting her nails.

Nice? She's been everything but nice.

" On the bright side you got to hear your boyfriend tell you he loves you right? So you really shouldn't take it out on me," she smiled again.

One of those smiles that just aren't pleasing anymore. She's perfect all right...a perfect liar! I stare back at the window. Suddenly I hear unexpected shooting. Again my heartbeats started racing. The only thing I can possibly think is that it's Otani. Or Nobu, or Nakao, or Suzuki and Chiharu. I felt like standing up only Hitomi held me down.

" No..you stay here. I have something I have to ask you...,"

What? I glare at her once again

" What agency are you from? Your face seems familiar, as if I've seen your face before on someone else," Hitomi frown.

Of course I didn't say anything. Hitomi didn't let that pass though.

"Tell me what agency? I don't think you and Otani-kun are from the same agency. Yet it seems like the same agency characteristics. Are you from AOPS perhaps, or SOJA?," Hitomi narrowed her eyes.

No way was I going to tell her from what agency I'm from. Again the shooting started. I looked up to see Maryun coming over to us.

"What's wrong hon. Has someone broken in?," Hitomi voice immediately changed.

"There's seems to be some problem on cart 32 and 12 I'm not sure if I should check it out," he mumbled.

His voice was rough coming out.

" Oh it's okay, You know I can deal with all this by myself. I'm a pro," she again send a killer smile at him.

Maryun smirked back. She completely manipulates him, is what I was thinking when I swear I heard something blow up.

"Dammit! If it's that punk again I swear he's not going to see the next tomorrow," out of nowhere this guys pull out a shotgun.

!. Otani! Maryun Kissed Hitomi practically the longest time before leaving. Which really does leave me for what I thought before. Hitomi is really a sneaky sedutive witch. Hitomi sat next to me for a while, trying to make me tell her my agency, but I kept quiet. It was hard to even concentrate when all I can hear is gunshots. I didn't seem to bother Hitomi at all, she was perfectly calm and even looked like she was about to catch some zzz's pretty soon. Ugh. How can she just sit there! I wouldn't be as still as her. No matter how she puts it! I needed to get out of here. See what's going on. On the other side of me I could see the other guy who was still tied down. Poor guy. Our eyes again locked only this time he tried to tell me something. His eyes darted to the left of me then back at me. Huh? I looked to the left and saw a knife in the side pocket of Hitomi's jacket. I looked back at the guy. He couldn't possible want me to get that knife...I mean..how? As if the guy read my mind he raise his tied arms up. I understood exactly what he meant. He wanted me to use my hands to get it. I was the only one with untied legs. Only I had a chance to really get the knife. Uh... Either way I don't think that's a good idea...I mean me? Me do this thing? Impossible. The train shifted again. From the window's reflection, something seemed to be happening. Darn. This guy was right I had to get that knife. I got out, more like struggling out of the table with my clumsy legs. Hitomi eyes shifted on me. I froze. Her stare didn't avert. It was glued to me. My face flushed. Oh great how does anyone expect me to steal away a knife if Hitomi is so alert. I bit the cloth from my mouth. Either way I can't leave whoever is trying to help me just like that. I started mumbling Hitomi's name. Hitomi frown.

" What?," she asked looking half-annoyed.

I mumble something inconsiderable. Hitomi frown deeper.

" I don't get it? What do you want?," she got up.

I know this is pretty maybe a tinsy bitsie unlike me-well in all honesty it sort of is like me. My hands balled into a fist. As she approaches me with her high heels clicking. I tight my clench fist more. In my head I mentally apologize for what I'm going to do. She walks in front of me. I stand up immediately and sock her with my clench tied hands right across her face. My eyes were locked on the knife, I reach up to get it right when the train jilted so abruptly to the left I fell right on Hitomi while my hands were holding on the knife, just merely missing Hitomi, but leaving a little scratch on her arm. Oh-oh. Hitomi growled in pain suddenly. I moved away from her.

" Ah! You!-," she growl touching the side of her face with one hand while in the other was on her arm.

Oops.

" Look what you did to my perfect face! Ugh!," she yelled completely frustrated as from her leg she suddenly pulled another knife. My eyes expanded. Hitomi clutch the knife over to me somehow my adrenaline kicked in and I moved away.

" Ugh! Do you know how much I take care of my face! If I see this scar I'm seriously going to kill you!," Hitomi furiously yelled, thrusting her knife again, and missing. My heart stopped beating every time I saw her thrust the knife. I rolled under some other table. I still had Hitomi knife on my hands, but I couldn't hold it just right. I let the knife slide in between my hands. I couldn't tell but someone had unexpectedly come in. I couldn't really see who it was because I was more concern about ripping the cloth tying my hands than to see who had just saved me from being killed.

" What are you doing here?," I heard Hitomi snap.

The knife wasn't cutting fast enough. It took me three attempts to finally break free. I breathe a sigh of relief as I take the cloth out of my mouth. Slowly I peak from the table and the guy I saw dealing with Hitomi was none other than Mighty! He's here! My goodness every single person I can relate to is here! I stay gaping at both Mighty and Hitomi. The guy tied called out to me.

Oh, I almost forgot.

" Hey! Let go of Hitomi!," a couple of men marched in, fully loaded and ready.

" Mighty!," I warned.

He just gave me a gentle smile. Huh? Doesn't he realize we have just been cornered? Every one of those guys have guns and are ready to attack. Just when I thought stuff could get any better. Another unexpected thing occurs. Mr. Kong came in with a M207 in his arm. ! . You have to be kidding me! Mr. Kong is everywhere! I surprisingly look between the two again.

" On the count of 3 bend down Koizumi-san," Mighty voice came in a small whisper. I whirled. Count of 3?

"One, two...,"Mr. Kong slowly counted.

I didn't even know what was going on. Bend down?

"Three!,"

Right when Mighty said that he grabbed me and push me down to the ground while he started shooting and everything. My mind blur because the shooting was causing the walls to burst out with ashes. Mighty push me behind him.

" Get away as soon as possible Koizumi-san, the yakuza are very dangerous," he told me urgently.

I nodded and started to run out of that cart. I ran through the carts, away from where I was. Wait a second here...Exactly how am I going to escape a moving train? It's not like I could jump from the window out. That's suicide. I pass a hand through my already knotted hair trying to think. I was so tired of all today all I wanted to do was go home.

" You think you can escape that easily from me? You're out of your mind. Hardly anyone escapes from the yakuza, but me. Never!," Hitomi voice made jump up startled. She had the furious looking face right now and was murderously glaring at me. I knew Hitomi was way more experience than me and that it wouldn't take long for her to actually bring me down. I started to run away. That was all I could think of doing to try to save my life. The train had lost it's power during the last carts I passed through. As I open cart doors and ran and open more cart doors, fully aware that Hitomi was after me, I noticed that the cart were in bad condition. The shooting and everything must've happened all over here. I wonder if Otani was here? I ran until suddenly when I open the door I crashed into a bar. The air going out of me for a second. Huh? I stepped back realizing that I've reached the end. The train track were swooshing underneath me. I had very little space and I almost could swear that if I hadn't let grab hold of the bar. I would've fallen down. I was gasping from running. Okay now what? I heard the door click behind me. I turned and saw Hitomi already running over to here.

!

No way! I looked around me frantically. Down wasn't an option neither was left or right which only leaves me with..up. Don't do it Risa. Part of my conscious told me, but the thing is I hardly even listen to what my self-conscious told me. I whirled to the bar ladders and start climbing up. Each step on the ladder made me feel as if I was walking on thick wire or ice. I made the mistake of looking down and almost slipped from the 8th bar. Once I got up I felt like I was in a different world where just one slip I could fall into a doom. There is no way I could stand in this crazy train so I crawl. My whole body shaking with the cart. That's when I thought of something much worst. How the heck am I suppose to get down of here again! My mind was getting dizzy thinking of how I was ever going to get down from here. I closed my eyes as the wind passed through my face.

" You've never been on top of a trains have you?," Hitomi climbed on top of the cart where I was at. Please not her again!

**Code: O**

I jumped from the 10th cart to the 11th cart. I really was huffing by now and out of breath. The only thing I have done is run and I manage to steal a gun from one of the guys down there. But most of it's bullets are already gone. Mr. Kong had given me a packet of bullets just before he left somewhere inside the cart. I wasn't crazy okay? I had no choice, but to go up a moving train. They're following me though and apparently they're pretty close. Jumping these freaking carts is the craziest most scariest thing I've ever done. Each time I jump I almost feel myself fall down. Surprisingly running on moving trains was easier than jumping on the Ferris Wheel. The jumping between carts was the freaky part because of the constant shift on the train. I look behind me. What the hell? What happened to the guys after me? I confusedly look behind me. Phew, so they left me alone. I turned to the next cart just to see at a distance one tall amazon and a freaky lady with a knife.

" Koizumi," I murmured noticing her. I thought she was in one of the lower carts. How in the world is she here? Is that Hitomi? I sighed and started running once again. Jumping from cart to cart. I don't know what was wrong with Koizumi, Hitomi was clearly trying to kill her and she was just sitting down. Get up and move streetpole! I yell at her in my mind. Hitomi approach her and this idiot was still just sitting there.

" Koizumi! MOVE!," I shout out as loud as I could.

Koizumi head snapped up, our eyes locked.

" Otani," I saw her mouth my name.

Yet she was still there. There's just no way I could shoot Hitomi, it's just unlike me. Move! I practically yell at her again. Thankfully she understood me. Koizumi moved to the other side of the corner. Though I wanted her to to move I sort of mean move somewhere like another cart not just to the side of the same cart. Hopeless idiot. I grudingly move to the cart before the cart where she was at. Hitomi step back. I wasn't sure why at first until I notice why. Behind me Nobu and Nakao had pop up guns and bombs ready to attack. What? How? No offense but right now I swear Nobu and Nakao looked professional.

" We jump through the open cart door over there," Nobu answered the thought that came to my head.

" Hey? Wasn't there more guys?," Nakao asked looking around him.

"..yeah? I could've sworn I saw more people," Nobu scratch her chin thoughtful.

" Yeah," Nakao warily replied.

The cart below suddenly shifted. Making not only me slip close to the edge, but everyone else too. Nakao got a hold of Nobu, perfectly shielding her. Which reminds me. I turned to Koizumi she was about to fall. I lean to her cart. Hitomi was down. I guess she fell and hit her head somewhere when the train shifted. I bended down right next to Koizumi. I can't help but supress a smile.

" What are you doing Amazon, you're not suppose to be afraid of anything you know," I tease because I find it so funny how she's more afraid of moving trains than blowing up a bank, falling down a cascade, gunshot in a shoestore, being kidnapped various situations, life and death situations, jumping ferris wheels, but she's afraid of moving trains. Koizumi eyes almost immediately open.

" This is as crazy as the ferris wheel! It's probably more scary because this thing is shifting too abruptly," she snapped back at me. I still laugh.

Okay sure jumping those carts as scary as hell but still we've had worse.

" Shut up!," Koizumi slap the top of my head. I grimace as she hit the part where the yakuza had hit me. Koizumi hand stopped in my head as she felt the bump in my hair.

" Wow they really did hit you hard huh?," she said still awkwardly touching my head, making me feel like she was petting me... I swap her hand away.  
" Of course it did! It took me a whole while to get me back to thinking straight!," I mumble back when I realize I was still holding on to her wrist. There was a slight tingle in her touch. I felt it too when I finally was able to touch her again. Had being away from Koizumi really affected me? That's when I remember I have my tracker. I abruptly let go of Koizumi hand. I got up, realizing something cross in Koizumi face. Rejection. I sighed and took her hand regardless if Imachio was watching me or not.

" When I say jump you jump okay?," I tell her just as I see Koizumi smile and nod.

" How are we-," Koizumi started to say when I realize she was looking ahead. No in front of me was a whole set of Yakuza, the boss right in front of them. Uh!

" Ha , you little runt I knew it was you messing around," the yakuza boss grumbled with his left pistol hanging slightly on the side.

I step back, maybe the being on top of a train isn't as easy as it looked to be. Nobu and Nakao had moved closer to our side now. Now that everyone showed they weren't really smiling anymore. They got serious. I didn't have to say it to know that it was bad. These guys had come out of no where. I can't believe how many Yakuza there are. Maryun eyes scanned a little to the other side stopping on Hitomi. His face turned furiously purple.

" WHAT DID YOU DO!," he growled.

I could feel his venomous look straight at me.

" Kill him!," he ordered his guys while he himself had his gun train at me.

" Dammit..how do you activate these," I looked across me to see Nobu holding a level 3 ...

" Nobu!," Koizumi warned right when the lights on the bombs started blinking.

" Is it activated?,"

" THROW IT!," Koizumi and I simultaneously yelled at her.

Nobu did. Okay first of all throwing a bomb in a moving train is the worst thing you can possible do and it doesn't take a genius to know that! I mean these things have coal! Coal burns! But Nobu ( though she was smarter than Koizumi and I put together) threw the bomb. The bomb landing basically on a farther than planned cart. It blew up immediately. The aftermath of the bomb was the worst part. Not only did I loose consciousness for a slight moment but when I open my eyes again the train shifted in a way that it almost felt like it was about to tilt over and roll down. I got up right at the close edge of the cart. Nakao once again protected Nobu. Which reminds me again.

" Koizumi?," I call out when I suddenly see her holding on to the edge of the train.

" Otani!," she calls and I'm about to run to her when the guys started shooting all over again. Nobu and Nakao started shooting or at least that's what I thought they were doing. In a train it was harder to see around you. I try racing to Koizumi who was already on the edge.

" Otani?," Suzuki who scare the hell out of me when he appeared came in front of me " I came as fast as I could I found the guy," he told me while dodging and shooting back. Although finding the guy was important, right now that wasn't in my list. I scramble my way over to Koizumi.  
" I'm slipping!," she struggled to keep her hands on the bar.

"Hold on!," I tell her.

" Duh! Not like a have a better choice!,"

I attempt to grab her arm but it slips immediately from my grasp since her hands were sweaty.  
" Otani!," she called frantically, that's when I saw below her.

A sort of pond or maybe a lake.

" Otani!," Koizumi called.

"..Jump," I suggested.

" What! Are you out of your mind! I am not jumping!," Koizumi yelled.

I saw it as a perfect opportunity. " Suzuki? Is Chiharu here?," I spoke into the earpiece.

" No, she's at the train routes section," he came behind me struggling with the yakuza shooting over at us.

" Otani!," Koizumi yelped.

I know this sounded crazy, but jumping into that lake is the best way I saw for Koizumi and me to escape. I held Koizumi arm though because she was clearly falling now.

" Listen we have to jump to the lake! Everyone!," I speak verbally now.

" Lake what lake? The one below us?," Nobu asked.

" Yeah,"

" It's too far down!," Koizumi protested closing her eyes now her hands clawing my arm.

" I need to get the guy out," Suzuki murmured still dealing with the shooting.

That's right the guy. I hold on to Koizumi with all my might as I try to think.

" Give me your jacket," Suzuki suddenly asked.

Huh?

" Why?," I cringe still holding on to Koizumi.

" If you jump all your devices will get wet...remember Imachio?," Oh yeah. Not only did I have Koizumi tracker, but I also had Imachio plus my own. I won't know when he's chasing after me..Painfully I slip my jacket off while trading arms to hold on to Koizumi. Suzuki was too busy getting shot at that he tried helping but someone nearly kill us when he turned. He couldn't really help me bring Koizumi up. Which only let me to one choice once and for all we'd had to jump.

" It's our only opportunity to get out listen Koizumi just jump okay?," I know since the tracker was right next to me if Imachio was watching me with it. He would see this but I need Koizumi to do this. For both our benefits. I just hope Imachio wasn't close enough to hear me." Trust me Koizumi, Just jump before the lake ends and you slip from my fingers."

Koizumi glance at me and our eyes met.

" Together?," she asked.

Huh? Together...oh! I understood immediately what she meant. I nodded.

" Count of three okay..one..two..three!," as soon as I said 3 I jump holding on to Koizumi hand tightly as I felt ourselves dropping down. It went way too fast the next moment the crashing water separated my hand from Koizumi and the surface. I coughed water out and looked for Koizumi. When I spot her I flash her a grin. " Told you," I murmured. She narrowed her eyes at me before glancing up.

" What about Suzuki and Nobu and Nakao?," she asked.

I looked back up to where we had just jumped.

" They'll find a way to get out," I said hopefully the truth because one thing for sure I wasn't really sure about them. My eyes stopped on the Yakuza boss head. They had seen us jumping and now he glared at me. Hitomi who must've woken up now was also looking furious. I can just make out the words _follow him and kill him_. When I saw a bunch of people starting to dive in. What! I wasn't expecting them to follow us. I turned and started swimming away as fast as possible. Koizumi tagging along shortly.

**Code: R**

It seemed like forever since I felt the ground. I sink right into it. That has got to be the longest lake I've ever swam in. I started catching my breath. My fingers were red and slightly blistering for holding on to that bar in the train. I was so tired, the moment my eyes close I could almost swear I was sleeping.

" I am never dealing with Yakuza after this," I merely heard Otani voice.

" It's your fault, you were the one who had to go after Hitomi," I respond back huffing.

"...I'm sorry," I opened my eyes surprise to what I've just heard. I saw Otani looking somewhere pass him. Somewhere where our eyes didn't meet. I make a stifle laugh come out my mouth.

" It's okay, Hitomi was the one lying anyway," I murmured with a smile thinking that Otani really must've not done anything with Hitomi.

So he really loves me. Though I didn't hear him tell me straight out. He loves me!

" What do you do to Hitomi? She seemed furious with you?," Otani asked his eyes finally meeting mine.

" I punch her," I mumble pretty happy I did.

" Seriously?," Otani raise an eyebrow.

I nodded. He laughed loudly again. The first time in a long time that I actually hear his contagious clingy joyous laugh. I start laughing too even though I know it was mean. I'm just about to close my eyes and lay down until I fall asleep when I start hearing splashes of water. I sat up to see the Yakuza really close to us...too close. I got up immediately after Otani. Otani thought crossing our minds again. Run..

" You can run all you want punks, but we know this forest and no way can you hide," I heard a clearly pissed Maryun yell.

I keep running and tripping and running. I was sure we'd gotten away from them when Otani stopped abruptly. I stare ahead and notice a group of Yakuza waiting for us at the other side.

" That way!," I point to the clearest way and we began running again. Stumbling through the woods. I could hear them behind me and they were approaching so fast I think they were only feets from us. My legs started killing me. When it seemed that I couldn't take it any longer I tripped down and stood there gasping.

" Just one moment," I gasped completely breathless.

" C-C-car," Otani murmured also gasping.

" Huh?," I look up to see a black car not too far away. Car... wait? Isn't that Otani's car? Otani grab my arm and started pulling me away. My long legs were like a rag doll wobbling everywhere. I scramble my way into Otani's car. Otani pulled out the keys. " Start it! Start it!," I yell urgently as I see the yakuza right after us.

" I know!," Otani cumbersomely handle the keys. I watch from the rear view mirror noticing how they were catching up.

" Er...Otani," I urged. The car purred to life as Otani shifted back" DRIVE DRIVE!," I say urgently.

The yakuza had gotten too close. The road was bumpy as Otani drove off. Not until I saw them getting farther away did I start relaxing in the seat. My energy was probably at 0 % right now. Completely drained out. Ugh..

" Nobu? Nakao? Chiharu and Suzuki? Mr. Kong? Can you guys hear me?," Otani spoke out.

I glance at him and realize in this darkness there was something in his ear. Something crank in the earpiece, Otani cringe but I could hear a voice coming out.

" Are you guys still on the train?," Otani asked.

I glance away my shoulders slumping , finally relaxing.

*screech*

I turned to see a small car on the side of us with guns pointing at us, no doubt it was the yakuza.

" Otani!," I caught his attention. Both our eyes expanded. There wasn't just one car there was 5 all around us. All full of Yakuza. My shoulder tense again. Whoa.

" Where did they come from?," Otani gape surprised.

" As if I'm suppose to know!," I replied sinking in my seat.

I don't know who shot the first bullet I only remember the screech it made as it hit Otani's car. Still the sound vibrated to my ears making me jump. Otani press the acceleration pedal. The road was horrible though, the ride was awfully bumpy. * Poof* Another bullet heard somewhere in the left bumper. Then another bullet. The sound echoing in my ear. I was clutching to the side of my seat as Otani accelerated. I look back.

" Go faster they're gaining on us," I tell Otani in panic.

The car most nearest to us bump into Otani car. Ack! They're way too close. I saw as the person pulled out a Ak-47 carefully, watchfully pointing it at us. Otani must've seen it too because both us bend down lower. I cover my ears as I hear the gears on the car twist to an abrupt turn to the right and the bullet pass through one of the windows. Shattering the pieces of the window. I let of a stifle scream. Glass and me are like enemies, they always want to get attach to me and cut me. I shield myself from the glass. They now were shooting like crazy while Otani drove in a crazy zig zag trying to avoid the bullets. Poor Otani, his car is being totally destroyed. Maybe I should of just stayed in the train because somehow being held hostage was better than having a 50 % chance of death of being shot at, 25 % chance of us crashing into something the way Otani's driving and the remaining 25 % being both shot at and killed in the car.

" Below you, there's a gun take it," Otani yell now at me since the sounds around me were too loud to hear right.

" A gun?," I reach below the seat and grab it.

" Here!," I pass it to Otani, but he doesn't take it.

" Are you crazy I can't shoot and drive at the same time!," Otani yelled back just as he made an abrupt turn to a much softer road.

" B-But I can't shoot," I protest.

Another bullet made a crack on Otani side window.  
" Just fire! Whatever do something I can't do two things at once," Otani shouted back cringing and bending down on the seat.

" Impossible, I can't do it," I say handing the gun back to Otani.

" KoizumI!," Otani yelled my name so loud that I had no choice but to grab the gun with my hands.

" S-So w-w where do I fire?," I asked my lip quivering.

" What if I actually kill someone accidently! I couldn't bear it.A bullet bounce on the side of my seat making me both yelp and jump up.

" Hurry up and fire streetpole before we're both doom," Otani told me sternly.

" Okay okay," I quiver again raising the gun.

I looked behind me 5 cars all with guys pointing at me. I sat up on the seat and leaned out. The air making it impossible for me to open my eyes. Here goes nothing. I hold on and very slowly pull the trigger. I meekly opened my eyes. Had I shot something.

" Koizumi don't close your eyes that makes it worse trust me," Otani said making another abrupt turn that almost got me falling off from the car.

" Hey! Be more-," I started saying just when a bullet blazed pass me. Ack! That was so close. Okay Risa relax. Just shoot and point. Shoot and point. I determinedly tell myself raising Otani gun again and pulling the trigger. I pulled it 10 times repeatedly not even knowing what I was doing. I just shot.

" You're shooting too low Koizumi," Otani annoyingly murmured.

What? I look up and notice he was right. I haven't done a single damage to the yakuza. I gulp. No I didn't even stop them they were now inches away. Ack! I sink back inside the car.

" Bend down," I whispered just as the back side window breaks and shatters into a billion pieces. Pieces flying everywhere. I could hear Otani cursed under his breath.

" Can't you go any faster!," I say right when he goes " Just freaking shoot them!."

I move my way to the back seat. Otani's right what the hell am I doing? Just shoot. I attempt to shoot again when I realize something outside the window More cars. Huh? I look and saw that we were now somewhere like...the highway! Two bullets bounce in the car. I cover myself as I hear some bullets tearing the seat where I had sat. I lifted up the gun and without even looking I cross my other fingers and started shooting. I could just feel the bullet escaping from the gun. I could hear car gears and glasses breaking so I figured I was doing the right thing. When I peak to see how it had gone I almost fainted. I did manage to shoot some yakuza cars and even flat some of the tires but not just yakuza. I also shot some of the cars around that had nothing to do with Yakuza. Oops. I saw one Yakuza fling a bullet. I bend lower into the seat as the bullet marked a hole on Otani's front glass. There was a sudden sound of honking cars and bullet just blazing and scarring Otani's car with permanent bullet holes. I scream suddenly when I feel Otani car turn so abruptly to the left that I jerked all the way down into the seat, bumping my head on the floor of the car. What the- I looked up and see us a yakuza car is right next to us. They bump Otani car yet again. I fell down again, struggling to get up the third time. I took my chance and shot. I did manage to break a window. So point 1 to Risa! The car next to us suddenly move up front. Huh? I start to sit up when suddenly my whole body gets jerked the other way slamming my head on the other side door as there wass a screeching sound. I covered my ears again. I could feel a voice coming out of my mouth when Otani car just dinted on the top. I let out a scream. Someone's on top of the car!

" Shoot!," Otani yelled back still struggling to maintain balance when the other car was rubbing in on him.

My nervous system reacted so I shot straight upwards.

" Idiot! Not my car!," Otani shouted.

Oh..oops again. I gave Otani a deeply sorry look.

" That's it take the wheel," Otani pulled off his seat belt. No way could he be thinking of-

" Just press the longer pedal for acceleration and the bottom for a break," he explained.

" Are you crazy I can't take the-,"

" Just take it! ,"he snapped at me, I was too dumbfounded to respond so I clumsily took the wheel as Otani slip away.

I handed him the gun he started shooting back immediately like crazy. My hands clutch to the steering wheel. Okay just drive...how hard can it be? I press down in one of the pedals. The car jerked into a abrupt stop. Otani practically flew over back to my side. Oh! Wrong pedal. I press the other one in a hurry. The yakuza car again slam into me. Ugh! I couldn't turn around. I was tempted to close my eyes all over again but just the adrenaline I was feeling wasn't settling me to calm down just to go faster. I press the acceleration button harder now. The car immediately started to pick up speed. My eyes almost glued to the road as I turn the wheel! So fast it makes yet another abrupt turn. Ah! I felt like screaming right now. I'm going way too fast! Yet I couldn't slow down. I saw this red button on the side of Otani's car...I wonder.. Right then I could hear the sirens go on and I look in the rearview mirror watching as 10 cops approach at top speed. Ah! No way! Some going after yakuza cars.

" Just go! GO! Don't look back go!," Otani came right next to me.

I didn't know what to do so I press the red button.

" Wait! No! Not that-," Otani called to stop me but it was too late I press the button and my life literally flash before me.

The car zoomed in so fast. I think I bump into a couple of other cars as well that's how fast it moved. I couldn't even concentrate on the cars around me because everything was all blurry. Everything was going so fast. My whole body was shifted back that's how fast this car was going? Had I press nitrous. I then realize Otani and I were both screaming. The cops were slowly fading away. I could see another cop car closing in on us, but I press yet the accelerating pedal going at 235mph. I didn't even see the cars around me. I was frantically dodging each one.

" Koizumi watch out!," Otani reach for the wheel twisting it to the left. Left was apparently a bad idea we came out of the highway falling down into a grass slope. I holded back, half ready for the car to flip and start rolling, but it went smoothly down the slope to another road. I couldn't help it again. I scream when a truck just passed in front of us but I was sure I was about to hit it.

"We're going to die!," I say in panic as I saw cars zoomed passed us and missing us. We kept going down and down.

I move the steering wheel to the left the car rotated in a spin.

" You're going to get us KILLED," Otani protested still holding on to his seat.

" How do you slow this thing out!," I say in panic.

" Just stop pushing the accelerating pedal!," Otani voice was also all panicky.

I realize suddenly that I was pushing the accelerating button. Slowly I let go of it. Waiting for it to slow down meanwhile steering the place. My heart was about to jump out of my chest of how much I swear I thought I was going to die. I didn't know how much I drove and I knew pressing the break will be worse since we are going so fast. I was gasping on how crazy this whole thing was. I didn't even know what direction we were heading. Slowly the car came to a slow speed. I step in the break and the car stopped. Otani and I were so quiet at first when suddenly I started laughing and Otani followed after me. It just seemed hilarious to me now. Everything I went through tonight. And now? I don't even know where we are but I felt safe and alive again. Free. I slip back to the back seat. Since my seat was falling off anyway. I didn't realize that I actually pulled Otani along with me. Suddenly we were just laughing in the back seat of the car. When I look a little to my side Otani was right next to me with the same cute look on his face. Then we both stop laughing at the same time. Something cross between the two of us as I realize that how near Otani was. How alone we were now. His unbearable touch. My cheeks instantly colored. Both our eyes lock and almost connected we were both thinking the same thing because the moment I lean to kiss him. He leans to kiss me as well. Time for fire to spark again.

**~~~ Holy shit was this long. Hahaha and I was planning to make it longer but then I thought it was already too long. :D I hope you enjoyed my crazy writing :D took me forever! :D Please Review and thanks so much for the reviewers. XD SO GLAD! and vanaly :D your request it coming up next. Next chapter is one of those chapters like Frenzy Fire so...if you want to stick around and read it please do and if not. Okay, Skip it and go to the next one :D One mission left before Otani and Risa discover their agencies:D. Very Soon.**


	54. Sparks

**=0...( nervous bubble) Again may I reminds you guys this is only the second time of me writing like this so don't take it out on me if this is ...weird...hahaha. Yet I don't know, I start liking my mature sex scene then in the end I'm like...Huh? What the hell is this?( blush) =P I tried my best. Or somewhat anyway. Haha. Hope you so dearly devour this chapter because believe it or not I worked to do this chapter while I have EOI testing like...TOMORROW! :P...and I should be getting a good sleep but...heehee...xD I decided to work on fanfiction. XP. Bad influence I know. HAHA!**

**Dedicated to Venaly and Hackingofthedead : Because you really were anxious for this chapter, plus you two were the last reviewers XD hope you like this chapter. ^-^**

**Enjoy! ENJOY! ENJOY! XD**

**Song Played: Cara Mia by Mån Zelmerlöw**

Chapter. 20 Sparks.

**Code: R**

My lips curled into a smile as the touch of Otani's lip brush softly over mine. Such a long time it seemed since I felt this fire burned in me again. Not too long ago I thought Otani was rejecting me. I almost made me eager to be close to him again. I shifted in my seat, leaning back. Otani leaned forward. Imagine listening to your favorite cd but better, you're favorite food, anything that was your favorite but much better. That's exactly what I thought when I felt Otani soft lips, warm hand, and even more delicious taste when they met mine. I couldn't help myself. My brain cumulated with only one sound..._Mmm._

I didn't realize until now that I was sinking lower in the seat. Somehow my arms going around Otani's back and bringing him closer to me. Our lips parted to let both of us breathe for air. Then back again. Otani hands started going around me, pulling me closer to him, while one of his hand found the back of my head, desperately pulling my face closer to his. His touch, I could feel electrifying me. Consuming me all in one place. Making me already shiver from his wonderful unique touch. I notice that we were shifting in position. I was definitely sinking down in to the seat while our lips parted and our heads tilted. Otani soon ended up on top of me. Not that I minded since I was already losing myself in him. My hands were on Otani's neck circling and wrapping him in my hands. Otani hands suddenly came by my shoulder. I was definitely on the verge of losing all the control I had, but I definitely loved every contact that me and Otani encountered. I heard a groan start inside Otani as we both started to change our normal kisses to more passionate kisses. I think I must've groan as well. I was so close to losing it. There was a new sense of hunger that started growing wildly in me. Energy was also involving inside of me. All of the exhaustion from before erasing and being replaced with uncontrollable wanting. Right when I thought Otani was going to make the final move to the next step. Otani pulled away and moved away from me. Huh? What's going on. The mood completely changed as I sit up confused. What happen?

" Sorry, caught in the moment," Otani replied huffing.

What? What? Doesn't he want to...I look down in the seat. Even though this was horribly embarrassing I just didn't know what else to say. I had to say it.

" I-I thought you wanted to," I stopped, what the hell am I saying? I swallow hard." I'm sorry you said you got caught in the moment and I thought you wanted to...-," I looked away, completely ashamed now.

He didn't want to. Maybe something was wrong with me. I couldn't help but feel the rejection cross my face and my stomach started knotting. I did something wrong. Otani rejected me. Maybe I waited too long. Maybe guys are just like that. A small blush crept in to my face again. What am I thinking? Yet there was still a hurt in me. He rejected me, somehow home seemed like the perfect place to go right now. Even I could feel my eyes getting slightly watery. I was holding with my might not to cry. Then I heard a small heh come from Otani. I looked up at him.

" Dope..Of course I want to," Otani murmured looking away.

His cheek turning a small reddish color. I could hardly see him blush, but he was definitely blushing. Huh? But if he wants to then how come he-

" The thing is-," he interrupted my train of thought.

" Well er...last time, Look where we had it in some old abandon building and now here? Do you want to here? In the back seat of my completely destroyed car?," Otani murmured, not looking at me but somewhere to the left of him while I saw his cheeks still turning red. Then I understood. I couldn't help and start smiling because I was now feeling relief.

" -and you're calling me a dope," I say snorting.

Otani now turned to look at me with a confuse look crossing her face. I edge closer to him. He awkwardly moved a little so I could be looking straight forward at his eyes.

'' It doesn't matter where Otani, As long as your with me and it's you I'm with. I'm completely fine anywhere," I smiled widely as I honestly told Otani this.

It really didn't matter where. Doesn't he know that I don't care about anything in the world but him? Well maybe Umibozu is an exception, but still I care for him more than anything else. I trust Otani genuinely. My heart skips a beat when he is kissing me because it's going so fast. My skin turns to warm developed sparks when he just touches me. How can he not see that? I saw as Otani looked a little taken aback from what I just said. Like it surprised him when I said it. I let out a small giggle. Otani glance down for only a second before his eyes set on me.

" Are you sure?," he asked.

Am I sure? I smiled so that the top of my teeth were showing and I nodded. Of course dummy why wouldn't I? This time I was the one to kiss him before he kissed me. I completely felt as I took him by surprised. I was going to pull back to see his expression but this time one of his arm came behind my back and came to the back of my neck. See why would I let this opportunity go. It something so beautiful and makes even more beautiful things...! Then right when I was in between kissing Otani I thought of something I hadn't thought before. I pulled apart.

" Otani!," I spoke alarmed.

No way how had I let it pass. Otani drew back again this time frowning.

" What?," he asked caught off guard.

" Don't you think we need...uh..-," I started blushing.

" Need what?,"

" You know...uhm...er...protection?," I mumble embarrassed, my cheeks again burned into a reddish color but regardless of how embarrassing this is, it was something that had to be said. I could see as an understatement and chagrin appeared in both our faces. I bit my lip. I still just wanted to but how can that happen? If we don't protect ourselves first. I almost wanted to hit myself, but how was I suppose to know today would be the day? I let out a disappointed sigh and start relaxing in my seat. I guess it's going home after all.

" I-I...actually...have some," Otani was scratching his neck nervously.

" Have what?," Although I sort of knew already I still wanted to check if I heard right. He...he has some?

" Condoms..er...I had it for a while-,"

" YOU WHAT!," I gasped.

" NO! Don't take it the wrong way!-," Otani denied as soon as he saw my shock face. " My..er parents gave it to me told me incase of an emergency," Otani has just reach top record of his deepest blush.

" You're parents gave you _condoms_ for emergencies! In your car!," I gasped completely astonished.

" Well..er yeah..not necessarily for use in the car I just left it here for some reason," Otani scratch his neck so nervously I was tempted to grab his hand so he stopped fidgeting. We both stood quiet for the longest time before it hits me. What're the odds. Today the night we particularly needed condoms somehow Otani already had them. As if destiny would've had it. I start to laugh now. Again Otani gave me one of those looks that told me he was confused and thought I just lost it.

" Perfect," I murmured pushing my hair out of my face.

" Are you sure?," Otani yet again asked. I nodded again my lips curving into a smile." You know Koizumi I-," Otani again scratch his neck nervously.

I lean down so our heads would match. I simply love how embarrassed he looked right now.

" Are you going to kiss me or not?," I asked giggling at his blush crimson face.

Otani looked away for a moment before his eyes met with mine again. My breath caught short when his eyes locked with mine. Almost as if he trapped me. We edge closer. Our foreheads bumped into each other gently, they started rubbing with each other. Our noses caressing each after until our lips finally met each other. I try to think of the last time we made love. Has it really been that long? I closed my eyes as the simple pleasure of Otani's lips on mine and his arms going around me. Making me feel as if I was the most precious thing in the world. Slowly I sank into the backseat. My own arms spiraling around him. The small flame in me barely sparking.

**Code: O**

I felt as she was slowly sinking below me. At first I only kiss her gently. Letting our lips get use to each others. Though honestly I don't think I will ever get use to Koizumi's lips. I didn't really get why she'd want to do this here. Instead of any other place. Then I realize that right now was the perfect time. Not only were we in the middle of basically no where, but completely alone. Suzuki has the guy and and my tracker. Imachio is tracking him not me and right now I can do completely anything I want. Safe. I was safe from doing anything. This realization made me smile in between the kiss with Koizumi. She's right it was perfect. I kiss her more intensely now, she responding with and even more forceful kiss. The gentle kissed were quickly changing route to something more passionate. One of my hands suddenly went to her shoulder while the other one stood firmly on the back of her neck. The same way she had both hands around my neck. I don't know what Koizumi has that drives something in me so desperate the moment I touch her. Because suddenly I find our kissing turning definitely more passionate. Our heads tilted from side to side as our lips parted and unparted all together. I suddenly got the taste of Koizumi tongue lightly on my lips. It's almost as if she was teasing me by that. I kissed her back with much intensity that our tongues naturally united and starting playing with each other. My lips were practically smashed with hers and yet that wasn't settling what I was feeling inside. I pull apart only to let us breathe, before we both suffocate then back at it. I was practically shoving my tongue down her throat and she responding back immediately trying to do the same. I then realize her hands slid down to my shoulder gripping as she did one extraordinary kiss back, that had paralyze my own mouth for a moment. One hand slid to her hair. My fingers lacing to her orange soft hair. I pulled apart from the kiss, my breathing already abnormal, I could hear and feel Koizumi breathing as well. Her heartbeats I could count. She was out of breath too. She looked at me and again, by the moonlight that showed I could see the light shine at her. Making her really stand out. Especially her eyes with the hint of a sparkling twinkle. I kissed her again before she could really regain her breathing. My lips were going a little pass her own lips. They started slipping down to the side of her cheek, that was feeling so soft and gentle my desperate kissing almost made it an oxymoron. With the hand that I had on her hair I brought her closer, yet, to me. Whenever my lips would pull apart from hers I was so out of breath my head felt dizzy already. Both of us were panting by now. I knew though that this was just the beginning. The deepening of our kissing only warmed the rest up. I pull apart from kissing Koizumi just to kiss her somewhere else. I start kissing her neck. Anything that dealt with Koizumi. I could feel on Koizumi reaction below me how she definitely reacted to that. I could feel her already rigid breathing blowing on the top of my hair sending a shiver of pure acceleration and delight start on me. I smiled when I start to tease her, by licking her neck in small parts. I could hear Koizumi slightly giggled while her legs, warm, tightly entwined with mine. Her hand suddenly came to my hoddie, she fiddle with it with clumsy hands. At the same time I also fumble with her clothing , while both of us panting. I pull the shirt from over Koizumi just as she removed my own. Revealing my naked chest. It's weird how quickly our clothes can be removed in a matter of seconds. The moment I reach for the back of her bra to unstrap it, Koizumi was already taking it out herself. I interrupted her from removing it completely by kissing her again. I couldn't keep away from her mouth our lips. Just as it open. It basically invited me in. Enveloping my lips with her as she kisses me back. All her kisses just make me kiss her more. Addictive. I pulled apart from her lips and started pulling her pants down, over her ankles, revealing her long well-shaped legs that were inviting my own to get between them. Both of us fumble with our last piece of clothing remaining. Everything being tossed down somewhere in the ground of my car. The contact over bare skins made everything to a fiery electrical feeling that vibrated and tingle all over us I instantly met her lips again for the millionth time already each time finding something incredibly new in her mouth. I don't quit kissing her as she pulled aside to catch her breath. I kiss her all over her face. Her arms still around my shoulder. She was more out of breath than I was. I started trailing my kisses down her neck as before. Koizumi's head lifted up as I kissed lower in her cheek. Her hand gripping as a quiet moan escapes her mouth. I start kissing her lower between her breast, unable to help myself I touched both her breast like before, squeezing them. Though her breast were no where along big they were simply round, and perfect the way they curved at the side. I wouldn't mind it another way. Another moan escapes Koizumi mouth as I squeeze them again before going lower, passing my lips through her thin stomach and lower into her waist. I saw Koizumi arc upwards something I didn't notice last time. I didn't stop there . I trace passed her thighs. I could see her gripping into the edges of my seat. I came back up slowly and delicately. Kissing her neck let out a simple pleasure moan out as her arms again went around my shoulder holding me in place for a moment. I start kissing on the side of her jaw all the way to the edge of her ear. I realize now that I was inhaling Koizumi scent. I swear this tall amazon practically drags me in circles around her fingers. Amazing and Amazon both start with the same letters. Right now it's even hard to not concentrate on her. I world alone is nothing compared to how Koizumi looked and every sound that came out of her mouth, every feeling. How could I not enjoy everything about her. Hitomi will never even come close to her. Never. No one else would for that matter. Koizumi moved her hand around me. I start kissing her by her shoulder as she touches my hair with both hands again, finding the bump in my head.

" You...get...too many-," she panted for a moment "-hits in the head one day you're going to collapse-," she ended up closing her eyes and another moan escaped her mouth.

I didn't pay close attention to the bump in my head, I was more concern on her for the moment so I responded with a simple " Mm."

Our kissing were going back and forward. From gentle to passionate all at once. Same with our actions. My lips explored around her body, slipping from her shoulder, and exploring every inch of her pulsing skin. My lips even found every cut Koizumi got from before. I gently kissed those, not wanting to reopen the wounds. I wished that I can heal her cuts with just kissing them. I'll kiss them a hundred of times.

" You get to many cuts Koizumi, you're going to get a serious blood treatment," I respond back from before.

My voice coming out hoarse and my breathing still on pant mode. Koizumi smiled kissing the side of my face while I kissed the other side smiling back. You think it would've been enough but it was nothing compared to when I started going in on her. Both of us gasped with the connection. Hormones reaching it's full potential. I had completely forgotten how it felt when I was in her. Koizumi must've felt it too. Her hands tightening so tightly they were clutching. There was a spark in both our eyes as I went deeper. Koizumi gasped again louder while I tried to hold my gasp on her as I felt it too. No words will ever describe this. I went out now. Koizumi groan in complete satisfaction. I noticed her hand had slipped to my hair. Clutching that too while the other remained in the side of my arm. Our eyes locked. In her eyes I saw the confirmation I needed to continue. I push some of the hair off her face to look at her face clearly and continue to go in her. I didn't want to go too fast too quickly. So I went gentle at first watching Koizumi for her reaction while inside me I was controlling myself from how good this felt. I started going in deeper and faster.

" Ah!..Otani!," Koizumi hand were really clawing my back now.

Koizumi again was starting to arc as she held on to me with a tight grip. I wanted to make sure I wasn't hurting her so I constantly slowed. All the while I hear Koizumi moan. In between one of her sweet melodic moans. I kissed her gently.

" Don't stop," she told me in a whisper and I could see her blush as she told me this. I obeyed. I went faster. Sounds even coming out of my mouth in complete unbelievable satisfactory, pleasure. Koizumi quiet moans soon sounded more like demands and like screams. She kept muttering my name over and over again and even though I don't know if she heard me. I would murmured her name twice as much as well just feeling myself in her. I love the way she said myname. Our body fully on heat and I could see both our hair now were wet with sweat. The moment I went faster we started following a rhythm. Our bodies rocking with each other, while our lips bump into each other. Since I already found out from last time this time I felt more better as I went in and out of her. Maybe for having already experience it made both of us improved. I looked at Koizumi again for approval to continue. Again between her loud gasp I saw in her eyes a sign that told me to continue. I went harder.

" Oh My- Otani! Otani!," Koizumi eyes rolled back in pure pleasure while mine felt like they did the same.

This freaking felt..undescribable. I continue the in and out of her. Each time goind harder, faster, and deeper. We were both rocking now. I caught Koizumi going from a moan, to groan and scream with other noises then noticed tears again coming from Koizumi and knew I had to stop. I know for a fact that even if I'll never say it. I do love Koizumi. Yet, right now all I want to blabber about is how special,unique, extraordinary she is both inside and outside. I know it'll be so unlike me to say it, but at least in my mind and heart I believe it all true.

" You don't have to stop," Koizumi murmured,

There were still tears in her eyes, I wiped them off.

" It's okay it's enough for today," I bend down and kiss her.

A more gentle kiss than before. I heard her let out a sigh when I pulled apart. I pulled her waist closer to me as her hands cupped my face. Again , there's no surprise that I love her. Just words I am never going to say out loud...yet. How can I betray her?

**Code: R**

I kissed around his own face when he was kissing me. The flame was already being put out. Again I could feel both us sweaty. My hair streaks all wet. I was lost in him. My hands had gone around his back like a million times or more. I realize that it was basically Otani who was making me feel so good. He was taking control. Everything was basically what he does. I wanted to make him feel good too. The same way he does to me I realize he was kissing me right now. I remember hearing about this somewhere. I took the risk and bit his lower lip, only gently before letting go. Otani hand on my waist stiffen. He pulled apart with a bewilder look. uh! Did I do something too weird? Too embbarrassing? Otani then bend down doing the same thing to me, he bit my lower lip back. The sensation was surprisingly unusual and unique. It felt good as he bit my lip almost as gentle as I bit his. I attempt to suck at his lip now and I hear a grunt/ groan come out of him. I raise my leg a little to accommodate ourselves only to find myself rubbing on his thighs. Another grunt came out of Otani at the same time his he caressed my face with his lips. We were both murmuring each other names over and over again as if that was all our vocabulary. I didn't know how much time passed before both of us were too exhausted to continue and we just stayed there panting and our breathing heaving our bodies. I start closing my eyes when I hear Otani murmured.

'' Turn around,"

Huh? I move my head over to look at him.

" Turn around, let me be on the bottom that way you can rest," Otani simply murmured.

So he wanted me to use him as a pillow set? I smiled but shook my head.

" I don't mind you using me as a pillow," I replied.

Otani frown. " How does that make me look? Sleeping over your personal comfort?," he asked.

" Like a very lucky guy," I laughed.

Otani roll his eyes.

" Just turn around Koizumi,let me be the guy for once" he murmured.

I don't know what he meant by that he clearly showed to me that he was a guy. I did what he told me because switching position would be better. When we turn it definitely felt different being on top of Otani. My height came out.

" Uh..I'm not squishing you am I?," I blush this position was embarrassing.

Otani was usually the one on top. Otani grin.

" No," he replied looking back up at me. I was still blushing. How embarassing was this? Awkward. Otani started laughing. His chest moving under me I quickly glare at him before placing my head down on the hollow of his neck ad shoulder, putting my arms back around him as if he was a pillow. I heard Otani sigh his breathing slowing down. I stayed awake for a moment just listening to Otani's heartbeats slowed down. He was a very comfortable pillow. I let his warmth warm me as I press my body against him. He was definitely sleeping now. His lips parted almost looking like just a kid. His long eyelashes making him look much cuter than ever. I placed my head down again. He shifted in his sleep his hand tightening on me. Heehee. I smiled enjoying how he held me tighter. I stayed awake for a moment only hearing Otani quiet breathing. I snuggle closer to him inhaling his scent.

" Koizumi," I heard him say suddenly.

I thought that he woke up when I realize he was only murmuring in his sleep.

" Mission. I can't..I'm sorry-," he mumble.

Huh?

" What?," I asked him confused.

" I didn't betray you..I'm sorry about my mission,," he turned in his sleep.

I frown. Otani didn't say anything else. I don't know what he meant...misson..betray..? Sorry? I thought about it. I couldn't come up with anything that made sense. I sighed. I feel like I'm missing something important. I hug Otani closer and close my eyes. Once I get out of the agency, my dad is safe, and I have nothing to worry. I'll run away with Otani. Far away from everyone, only us two. My whole life depended on him. He could bring me up or bring me completely down. It's up to him to decide. But destiny is already written in a card. How you play it out is how it results. Every card you put on play. Words I know I can never erase no matter what goes on is I love him. It's too late to change that now. Way too late. I will always love him whatever he is. Whoever he is. From where he is. He would never betray me...

**~~~ ;D uhm, PLEASE REVIEW...( blush).so there it is...xD Anyway well first of all. Don't worry this time I won't go hide in a cave..xP. I want to say that the next chapter is going to be named...**

**Chapter 21. Caught...So yeah, maybe you can guess what will happen in the next chapter. Next deal..about the condoms...I put in this chapter. Okay well the reason I did that is because if this is really base on a realistic fanfiction that it would be obvious that Risa would end up pregnant. And even though that adds a lot of drama I'm not planning on making Risa pregnant in this series. I already have her pregnant in another series. xP It would be to cliche if I make her pregnant again. xP that's why I added the whole condoms thing. (deeper blush)**

**Last thing..xP...I guess I should of mention this like before this chapter but surprise surprise. Next chapter has also a lemon part in it. XP It's going to be divided into the a club sort of scene followed by the lemon scene at the end...but regardless they're going to get caught and guess who catching them? xD and right after chapter 21 which is only going to be one part they find out each other agency. ! So please stay tuned please I beg you to leave a review. =) Please. xD**


	55. Caught

**I am back! And I am SOO BEHIND OF EVERYTHING! Finally after such a very very long time! :D Excuse my tardiness. It just that school was taking a lot of my time away so I took a vacation from writing and somehow getting back to writing took me forever too. Haha. But I'm in summer vacation starting today so I promise dearly promise that I'll update quickly chapter is very long. XD I tried to make it long so I can make up for the days I miss writing. Though I didn't get many reviewers last chapter so that made me pretty sad ='(. Yet I will keep on writing. The beginning of this chapter is nothing serious and that's because I wanted to let Risa and Otani calm down a bit and be together before I ruin their life again. Haha. So please I suggest you make yourself comfortable. xD **

**Fun Note; ( a little spoiler) Imachio name is made up. I came up with it from Ichigo ( from the anime Bleach) I wanted a name like Ichigo for the case that I love Ichigo and I came out with Imachio. That explains the clubs name. :D ** **Byakuza also comes from bleach. heh heh. Don't be too surprise if all of a sudden you find a rukia or renji in the following chapters. lol.**

**Enjoy! **

**Song Played: Blow by Kesha**

Chapter 21. Caught

**Code: O**

Blah! I woke when I tasted a stringfull of hair in my mouth. Blah, I opened my eyes, removing the hair from my mouth. I noticed it was Koizumi hair on my mouth. I gently pulled her hair away from my mouth. I looked down. Koizumi was still asleep. Her mouth slightly parted. Would it be weird for me to say that she looked much prettier asleep. Probably because she wasn't furrowing her brows constantly. I think back to last night. The memories passing through. I will by no doubt cherish them. I looked around. It wasn't morning yet, I can feel it approaching soon. I didn't want to move from this position so I stood still and waited. Feeling Koizumi breathing and her heartbeats playing a soothing rhythm. Slow and moderate speed. Serene. I shift in position to be more comfortable, although I was pretty much already. Her weight over me I can handle it's not a big deal actually. It's not like she's squishing me. I notice both of us were naked right now and a small though rather deep blush crept in my cheek. Luckily no one was around to see me. I looked at both of us. There wasn't anything else to do to begin with. I looked at Koizumi structure for a moment, imagining her short. I snort because short just wouldn't be Koizumi at all. I wouldn't fit her. Plus...I still think, there are benefits to her being so tall, like the fact that her long legs basically entangle with mine. I look up at the ceiling of my car. Completely ruin. I grimace at all the bullets and broken windows. Well...there goes my car. I remind myself of Koizumi crazy driving and I let out a simple chuckle remembering. List of things Koizumi is not good at

1. Guns.

2. Cars

3. pretty much a whole list more of other things except knifes and video games.

Surprisingly I still wonder what keeps her alive after all. Is it really just because of me? Would she be death if I wasn't around? Koizumi moved a little to the side of me. Her hold around me comforted me in a way that I just wanted to stay like this for a moment longer. Even throughout the whole night I was never really cold. Not-too hot. It was probably because Koizumi was sort of covering me like a warm cover. I shift and I could smell the scent radiating off Koizumi. A different scent than the stereotypical strawberry smell. It was way better than any food I've ever smelled. I waited there until the first rays of sunshine started shinning through the window of my car. Reflecting on strips of brown hair mixed with her orange hair while even strands of light red. I closed my eyes ready for another round of sleep as I clutch her closer. A small vibration made me open my eyes again. My phone. I shifted a little, struggling to get to my pants while not wanting to wake Koizumi up. I open my phone. New Message from Imachio

_Otani we need you to _

_come to headquarters_

_at 2:00p.m today.._

_Congratulation on Completing you mission- ID 21244 ( a.k.a Imachio)_

I sighed sending a reply back in the process waking up Koizumi.

" Urm...," she grunted snuggling closer to my right side.

" Wake up Koizumi, we have to get out of here," I murmured and Koizumi shook her head with her eyes still close.

" I've got monsters to unleash yet..!," she mumbled dreamily.

Huh? I didn't want to wake her up, but I didn't want some random person finding out about us here. I shook her.

" Just get up dope," I replied and Koizumi grunted again.

" It's too early, leave me alone," she grumbled.

" So what if someone finds us here? I mean who wouldn't suspect from a total destroyed car,"

" You said we were in the middle of no where," Koizumi started opening her eyes to stare at me.

A very noticeable blush now forming her face.

" In the middle of no where is always somewhere," I pointed out.

" Ugh! Just let me sleep another hour," she close her eyes again.

I sighed.

" It's already 9 am,"

" Ugh! Fine! Jeez Otani why do you have to be just a morning person," Koizumi grumbled her hands already letting go of their grip on me.

She sat up awkwardly and nervously. Immediately covering her boobs.

" You know there's not point in that? When I already say them," I murmured instantly my cheeks coloring.

Koizumi face also colored, turning a rosemary color.

" So? You saw them in the dark a time when it's less noticeable, right now they're so open to the light..it's completely embarrassing," she protested her face rigid.

She's right the light definitely exposed them more of our skins. I started feeling self-cautious as well. A blush coming in my face. We reach for out clothes in silent.

" Who messaged you?," Koizumi asked putting her shirt over her head.

" Uhm...my agency," I replied putting on my clothes. Koizumi turned to me.

" Did they found out about you coming here?,"she asked, alarm crossing her face. I shrug refusing to think that.

" What did they tell you?," she started putting on her shoes.

" That I have to come to headquarters at 2:00," I sighed leaning back into the seat.

I'm secretly hoping it's only good new that they'll tell me, but right now I wasn't sure. I felt so lazy at the moment. Staying here in the car with Koizumi seemed like the perfect time to spent my morning. Just thinking that as soon as we walk away we'll have to go back to staying hidden from each other. From the world around us.

" Hey Otani, Were you having a bad dream yesterday?," Koizumi passed a hand through her knotted hair.

Bad dream? I shook my head. The last thing I remember was being next to Koiozumi, then waking up with her next to me.

Koizumi frown.

" But you were saying something about your mission in your sleep and-," she frown crossing her arms.

What? What had I said that she heard me say over night? I sense of panic aroused in me. What if I had said something overly embarrassing.

" You also mention something about betrayal?," Koizumi glance over at me.

My hands automatically tighten. The only thing that betrayal reminded me of is my mission.

" What about it?," there was an edge to my voice.

Koizumi shrug.

" Well..I don't know, I didn't get what you were talking about," she muttered.

I stood silent for a while. I'm not sure how much she heard me last night. Part of me was really hoping she only heard those words.

" Uhm...someone betrayed an Agency, that's probably why I was saying those words," I come up with a lie, but there's no way I could say anything else.

" Really? That doesn't make sense because you said my name," Koizumo now having suspicions.

Shit. What now? Luckily her phone rang. I breath a sigh of relief as Koizumi reaches to pick up her phone. I glance to my broken window. There was a bunch of land everywhere. The road was probably miles away. My mind wandered. What exactly am I going to do about my mission. I can always try stalling but no matter how much I stall they'll eventually catch up and what will I do then? It's over. This is not what I want anymore...I'll soon have to learn her secrets. I have to tell them. I had more guiltiness than before. Koizumi hung up a moment later.

" It was Nobu. She wanted to know where we are," Koizumi murmured.

Our eyes lock for a moment. The same thought must've passed between us because Koizumi said.  
" You know I don't want to leave this place," Koizumi leaned back on the car.

Me neither. Although it's a wreck car, it just doesn't feel that way. Considering last night. I personally think it as a decent car.

" Eventually we have to," I sighed.

Koizumi sighed with me. I don't know what matter most the fact that we're finally alone here somewhere were we could relax or actually being together. Somewhere now considered special. Then the thought came to me and probably her as well. When will it be the next time we'll be alone like this? Another week, month,who know?. Koizumi then smile.

" At least it lasted a while though it would've lasted longer if you hadn't woken me up," she accused.

A smile spread over my face.

" You were already awake anyway,"

" I was half asleep, that still counts as sleeping," she was facetidious.

Though I was smiling too.

**Code:R**

I was in a jubilant mood. I don't think anything can erase my happiness. It probably started since last night. Otani was picking up some things from his car meanwhile we waited for the tractor to come and pick the car up. I was just sitting in the back seat with this goofy smile on my face. I wanted to smile all I can now because who knows when I'll have this special alone time with him again.

" So anything else you have in your car that I should know about? No intimate things?," I asked teasing.

" What?," Otani-who was in the front seat looked back at me with a seriously bemused look.

" You know since you had condoms here, it wouldn't surprise me if you had anything else," I try suppressing a smile but it doesn't work and I end up giggling. I can see the now rare but familiar blush appear on his face. He whacked my head.

" Idiot. As if," he grumble glancing away to hide his blush.

I still giggle though picking up the weapons that were hidden in Otani's car. Most of them resulted guns since that was Otani major talent. Then my hand found a small sort of device with a grid in the middle. My mind instantly recognize it as a tracker. But..why was the red blinking dot showing exactly were we were? Huh?

" Otani...Whose this tracker tracking?," I asked now turning back to him.

His expression changed the moment his eyes met the tracker device in my hand.

" It's...uhm..car tracker," he murmured nervously.

"Car tracker?," that sounded so stupid. Which idiot would put the tracking device in the tracker itself. Otani can't be that of an idiot can he?

" Yeah it fell out of my pants pocket last night probably...," He reach for the tracking device from my hand. " hmm I thought I had this in my jacket..it still works."

Last night...he said. The memory comes spiraling back at me. There no simple words I could describe. It was passionate and beautiful at the same time. It felt so special. If you take me back a couple of months ago and asked if I ever would like Otani in any way. I would laugh because not only was it hilarious that I didn't like short guys but I simply hated the fact that I was way taller than him and he only got on my nerves.

" Otani..," I lean in by the passenger seat.

" When did you really started liking me?," I smiled as I said this.

Otani head jerked up and bumped into the small cabinet of the car. He rubbed his head while he glance at me.

" Where did that come from?," he asked.

" Just curious," I continue to smile.

" Er..well that can be answered some other day," Otani glance down and started fumbling with stuff on his car.

I frown.

" You know, I started liking you..hmm I think, the moment you kissed me for the first time," I remembered so vividly I start laughing too " Even though that was the weirdest kiss ever considering you were tying me and getting ready to abduct me," Otani glance came back to me." Then I darted you so that made everything even weirder," I laugh again and I see Otani smile as well.

" We sure had a thing for kissing and darting continuously," Otani join me in the laughing.

" It was pretty cruel though!," I suddenly protest.

" You're the one who started it to begin with," Otani accused.

I just realize that I've been so lucky to find Otani in between all the crazy agency business. The laughter soon died out, though the smile remain in my face.

" I think I started liking you since the moment we were stuck in that building right after I rescue you from the cascade," Otani quietly and quickly murmured, already scratching his neck nervously." Or maybe before that I knew there was something different about you,'' he murmured shyly.

I stare at him for a moment. Wow. It's so rare to her Otani saying something like that. Something sweet..

" Awwwww... how sweet," I murmured back with a cheesy smile of my face.

Otani blush again whacking my head again.

" Shut up! This is why I never tell you these things!," he mumble glancing away.

The tractor approach us. We got out of the car. Otani and I both having a backpack full of artillery. The man comes out of the truck. He frowns when he sees us.

" Uhm..you're the kids you called?," he sounded skeptical.

Otani nodded. Again the man frown. His frown deepen when he saw the car.

" What in the world happen to it?," he took in the broken windows, scratches, and every bullet shaped holes.

" Uhm...it was a crazy night," Otani replied.

I stayed quiet. There was no way I could even explain what happen in the car. He glance at use again.  
" How old are you kids?,"

" She's 18 and I am about 18 as well," Otani spoke for me.

" Do you have any ID's?," the driver was skeptical again.

Otani pulled his out. There was still a note of doubt in the man, he was frowning so deeply that the wrinkles were appearing in his face.

" So, want me to give you guys a ride?," he asked us.

" No, we'll take a taxi," Otani murmured.

The man looked at the end of Otani's car but he was still giving us a WTF happen look.

" How again did this happen?," he narrowed his eyes at the car.

" Wild night. We don't remember a thing," Otani replied but there was a smile forming both our faces. I can just imagine how he sees us right now. A tall girl with not really comb hair and a short boy with also the same problem, both together, apparently young, and with a completely destroyed car. Yup. I can just imagine what he's thinking right now.

" Aha-right. Are you sure you kiddos don't want a ride?," he asked one more time.

We shook our heads. The driver stepped in his car but didn't leave until he once again asked us. By the time he pulled away I started laughing. Otani laughed right after me.

" I wonder what he takes us for," I say watching the car pull away.

" That we are the craziest pair ever," Otani mention with a childish-like smile.

I look to see the " Special" car go away. There will still be a memory of that car in my head. To me I guess that car meant something special. It almost make me sad to see it being taken away.

" I'm sorry about your car Otani," I sheepishly apologize only now realizing that Otani's car was no longer his.

" Yeah...I'll miss it," he said glancing at it now.

We then started walking along the road until we found a taxi to take us back to Osaka. All the while I realize time was passing by so fast. Since the moment I woke up next to Otani, time just seems to be flying fast. The closer we got to Osaka the less we talked or messed around with each other. We started getting more serious. My face fell apart the moment I saw Osaka's buildings. Well have to separate soon and I didn't want to get off. Otani grab my hand and pulled me along if not I probably would of stayed in the taxi. I stare at our hands. The sparkling tingle still there. I smiled and clutch to his hand tighter. Dreading the moment when I'll have to let go.

**Code: O**

I step into my boss office. I felt like everyone was staring at me the moment I walked in. As if they knew who I had been with last night. I felt paranoid just walking through Osaka.

" Otani," I jumped a little more.

" Um. Yeah?," I respond trying to relax more.

" Sit down. We have serious business to discuss about your mission," there wasn't a particular tone in his voice.

I nervously take a seat. Have they figured it out? I notice my palms were getting sweaty. I wiped them off in my pants.

" How was your night Otani?," My boss came into the office.

I stare at somewhere across the room.

" Okay," I simply reply.

" Was it now," my boss sat across from me.

I force myself to look back at my boss. There was a smile on his face.?. Huh, what's with that?

" Congratulations Otani on completing your missions,'' he then said.

I awkwardly nodded back. So this meant they haven't figured it out yet right?

" Um. Which mission?." I tempt myself to ask.

" Well in a way both. Though one of your mission is not over yet. I'm glad you're doing your mission," My boss smiled once again.

I nervously smile back.

" I was keeping track of you Otani and at first I had my doubts that you were completing your mission," Imachio sat across from me." It's like you were avoiding her, keeping your distance from her" I gulp a little. Was it really that obvious?" I even thought you were doing it on purpose because everytime she would get near you, you would move away," Imachio laughed. Though it didn't seem funny to me I still stifle out a nervous laugh in respond, restraining my hands from scratching my neck." All that change when you were in the train section. When she jumped with you down the lake. That made me realize you have been doing your mission," Imachio explained.

" Yes, exactly," My boss input " Also, Imachio explained that the yakuza were involved in this,'' my boss clasp his hands together. Kind of like he thought that so interesting.

" Yeah, they kidnapped that one guy," I replied.

" The Yakuza know way too much of this agency. They're one of our top enemies. Not many people can get away from them," my boss interfered.

" What!," Seriously? I think back. They didn't look all that good except the boss.

" I'm not sure how you got them off from you. I lost signal right after you jumped down the lake," Imachio frown.

I start relaxing in my seat as I realize that they only brought me here to congratulate me.

" Only one thing though Otani on your mission have you figured out anything about her agency?," They both changed in expression.

They were seriously looking at me now. I hesitated.

" Not much," I mumble hoping they would just drop it.

" She hasn't told you more?," my boss raised an eyebrow.

There was a lump forming in my throat. I try to think of a way I could not say anything at all.

" She's not from a far away agency, she's probably from some agency close to our school," I mumble.

" Hmm...close to the school. SOJA then?," My boss wondered.

My head jerked up by the name.

" No, It can't be SOJA," I tell him, but suddenly I start thinking about it. I didn't know what agency she's from. But there's no way she can be from SOJA. That is way to coincidental.

" Why not?," Imachio curiously looked came out.

I really don't have a clue what Koizumi's agency is. I just shook my head.

" I just don't think she's from SOJA," I finally murmured.

" Hmm..I guess well investigate agencies close to your school," My boss pulled a stash of papers.

" Er. You know you don't have to find it out right away, isn't there more important things," I accidentally spill out, not even thinking about how stupid that sounded.

Both Imachio and my boss frown.

" I mean I-uh-sorry nothing," Stupid I mumble looking back into the ground.

" One thing I want to ask you Otani," My boss voice became serious.

Oh no.

" Yes?," I shove my hands in my pocket to kept them from fidgeting.

" You been working with her for quite a while..I'm curious, answer me truthfully. This is something we have to know. Tell me about her character," His eyes were like daggers ready to sling my secret out.

" Her character,"I repeat uneasy with the question.

My boss nods. I sigh. I had to answer this. They'll be suspicious if I don't. Her character...

" She's really tall...," I mumble the first thing that no one can miss about her.

" She's...Stupid but not in a way most people think. Clumsy. Pretty dramatic and she's..funny." I stop when I realize I had been smiling.

Bad! I wipe my smile off. Imachio I could hear make a slight noise that sounded disapproving. My boss had this freaking scary look. I shifted in my seat.

" Otani are you-," I already knew what he was going to ask.

" No," I lied.

" You're not in love with her?," he asked his brows deeply furrowed.

I shook my head again denying it.

"Keep it that way then," My boss sighed. " We can't afford that again."

The only bad news on that boss is that it's already too late and I doubt we can go back in the future to change that. I doubt I would if I could. I frown. It really is too late.

**Code:R**

" I'm home!,"

I say right when I step in my house, in the loudest voice.

" Risa!," My mother suddenly came over hugging me.

" I was so worried about you," My mother embraced me in a hug.

" Huh? Really? I'm fine," There's been other days when I hadn't come home for the night.

Why was today such a big deal?

" Takato told me that the school had some crazy shooting and you were never found. Oh and the yakuza were near your school!," My mother again hugged me.

I remember the moment the Yakuza grabbed me. My gaze averts to Takato. He's sitting on the table with a serious sort of look in his face.

" I'm fine nothing happened," I replied happily.

" There was no mission you had? I checked," My brother murmured narrowing his eyes.

" You what?," I shout.

" There was no excuse for you being out all night unless you were doing something you weren't suppose to be," Takato stood up.

I blush.

"I was with Nobu, Nakao, Chiharu, and Suzuki last night you can ask them," I'm not lying by this.

" We were just waiting for you to get home so we can have a family reunion," My mother informed.

Family reunion?

" I am happy to see everyone again," a familiar voice came to my head.

I whirled around.

" Grampa!," I gasp recognizing the face behind me.

Grampa open his arm. A smile cross over my face. I was just so glad to see him. I haven't seen him in ages. He would always be traveling around the world that I would hardly ever get a chance to see him.

" I brought you something Risa," he reach into his bag.

My eyes instantly gleam. A present! I tell you this day is just awesome.

" Really! What is it!," I said excited.

I curiously glance at the photo album he place in my hands. I opened it and it almost look like a complete duplicated version of Mighty clones. I burst out laughing.

" Thank you! I love it!," I smiled widely.

" I search tall handsome guys that follow your appeal," Grampa smiled back.

The boy that follow my appeal happens to be the exact opposite.

'' How long have you been here?," I close my present.

'' Since a little while, in fact I saw you on your way here was there some kid following you around?," Grampa frowned.

Kid? I frown now. There wasn't any kid following me that I noticed.

" There was some short grade schooler following you around when you got out of the taxi," he mentioned.

Hmm. The only one following me around was...My eyes expand as I look back at my grampa. Then I start laughing thought Otani was a grade schooler. It just seemed hilarious. Though no one in the room did.

" He's not a grade schooler he's my boyf-," I stopped immediately.

What am I saying? Crap, My mouth slip everyones eyes were at me.

" Friend...As in my friend that's a guy," I stupidly mumble back.

" You're friends with a shorty?," Grampa frown.

'' Well..yeah," I knew it wasn't that good of an excuse but it's not like I have a better way to say it now that I sort of gave away my secret.

Takato snorted for whatever reason, I'm not sure why.

" Hmm he looks familiar though," Grampa scratch his chin.

" As if I seen someone before. Same eyes," I didn't want my family knowing much on Otani so I just started walking up stairs.

" It's been a long day..I'm going to bed," I start heading off.

" But it's only 12:00!," My mom gasped.

Ergh...

" I'm sleepy," I lied.

I head up to my room before they can say anything back. When I close the door behind me I let out a huge sigh. It felt good to be home again. I collapse in my bed.

" Nee-chan you really should stop lying," Takato startle me on the doorway.

" Who says I was lying!," I denied.

" Look, I've been watching you lately. How you've been all early for school and all of a sudden you seem to be glad to go on missions. You don't freak out as much as you use to and even though it could be that you're getting better I think it's because of that guy Otani isn't it?," he cross his arms defensively.

" No," another lie.

" You have to be careful! No matter how much you trust that one guy that doesn't mean he can't be something else," My brother suddenly was yelling.

" Just leave me alone, I'm the older one here. I can decide what to do," I defended Otani.

" Yet, You're even stupider than me," Takato yelled back.

" I'm not stupid, I know what I'm doing and if I decide to trust him you should trust me!," I yelled even louder just to make a point.

" He is probably smarter than you, he can be having some secret plan right now to destroy not only you, but our agency. Do you even know what agency he's from?," he snapped back.

I was about to reply back with a comeback except I couldn't because I really didn't know what agency Otani's from.I look a my brother sternly.

" Leave me alone I can handle my own life I don't need you to tell me what I do," I snapped and connected my playstation 2, ignoring him completely.

How can he tell me how to live my life? I have more than one reason to trust Otani. Takato doesn't know what he's talking about...

**Code:G ( Grampa) * Bonus**

I tapped the table gently listening to my dear granddaughter talking. Hm. I know there was something fishy about that grade schooler following her. That shorty. Another agency is he. This can't be good. Something, I fell deep in my gut that this isn't good. That boy is messing with my poor grandaugther. I can't let that happen.

" Risa," I knock at her door later on the evening.

" Oh, Grampa come in," she replied with the pretty smile she had.

I frown.

That smile...

" And what can you tell me about your um...friend," I asked as discrete as I could.

I saw something flash in my granddaughters eyes.

" About my friend...Well...he's...pretty stupid," she laughed at this"- not the way many people think, he is so close in his emotions and thoughts , but sometimes he lets it out and he says really sweet words. I guess he's pretty cool," a large smile form her lips.

Again I frown.

That smile can only happen when someone loves someone. Oh no. It's worse than I thought.

-The next day of school-

" I'm leaving," I saw my granddaughter happily go out the door. I watch her carefully and I followed behind her unnoticed.

She looked happy. Hmm. I saw her stop in front of two girls. Which I recognize as her friends. Maybe I was overreacting with all of this. Then I see him. That shorty no good for nothing kid from before. I could see my granddaughters face light up. I saw her edge closer to that shorty. Hmm... I decided to test him so I waited for the end of school when I found him coming out of school. I was trying to think of what to ask him when I saw a beauty coming closer to ! 5 Plums! I forgot about that shorty and tossed my handkerchief down right when she pass by. Jackpot! then what happens! That shorty picks up the handkerchief!

" Oh, Did you drop this?," he handed it to me.

I glared. I officially hate this kid now.

" You stupid kid! Did you see that! You just let a 5 plum woman walk out of my grasp. Do you know how rare it is to find a 5 plum girl!,"

" Huh?," he looked back to the plum woman who was now walking away.

" What is your problem! What elementary you go to-," Of course I knew he wasn't from an elemantary, but he sure did look like it. How can he be in highschool and be so darn short.

" I'm not in grade school!," he replied back in more of a grumble now.

" You skip grades or something?," I asked narrowing my eyes.

" No...," he was now glaring at me.

" Why are you so short then?," I pointed at him.

" Why do you keep asking me questions old man," he clearly snapped now.

The moment I saw him closely,I stepped back because I recognize not him. Someone familiar to him. With the same color eyes.

" What's your name?," I asked again narrowing my eyes.

" What is it to you?," he muttered back.

" Listen here shorty stay away from my granddaughter!," I warned him.

He can't be a friend to Risa. This shorty is using her, Manipulating her.

" What?,"

" Otani!"

I hear my granddaughters voice. I move away.

" Just so you know Risa's my granddaughter. Stay away from her" I walked away before my granddaughter can catch me.

**Code: O**

?

What?

I look as the old geezer walked away. What was the freaky warning?

" Otani! Jeez I've been calling you more than once," Koizumi came next to me.

I was still looking at the direction the old man went.

Stay away from his granddaughter he told me. I glance at Koizumi.

" Is your grampa uhm... in town?," I asked her.

" Huh? Yeah why?," she asked bemused.

So that old man was Koizumi grampa. I shook my head.

" Nothing just wondering," I mumbled.

Why was that old man warning me? How does he even know how close I'm to Koizumi unless- I glance back at Koizumi. Unless Koizumi confessed to her family who I was.

" Why are you looking at me that way?," Koizumi took a step back.

" Have you told anyone about us?," I asked carefully not trying to hint my suspicion.

" No..Why have you?," she now looked panicked.

" No," I reply scratching my head.

It didn't make any sense then. How does that old man know about me?

" What's with the questions? What's going on?," Koizumi narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

" It's...nothing," I reply though I didn't like how he warn me.

How did he know about me? Koizumi phone rang all of a sudden. Her expression instantly changed.

" Otani..We..have a mission," she sighed showing my the screen of her phone.

"Great!,"

" Gyaah!,"

Nobu and Nakao popped out from the bush, starling both of us.

" Can we come? Last night was so awesome! We want to come too, don't we baby?," Nobu said.

Nakao obviously nodded.

" You want to come?," Koizumi frowned as if it was the craziest thing she ever heard.

" We can always help," a small voice startle me again as Chiharu and Suzuki appeared.

What the heck? They're all willing to help us? So openly.

" One question though, where are we going now?," Nobu asked.

Koizumi bit her lip.

I hadn't seen the full message so I don't really know what it was. We all looked at Koizumi. Koizumi crossed her arms.

" We...uhm...gee, how to put this," she nervously pushed strands of her hair out of her face.

?...

" What?," Nobu and I said at the same time.

" We have to destroy this place and bring it down," she nervously murmured.

Destroy what?

" What place?," Nobu asked.

" Uhm...a club," she finally spill out.

" WHAT!,"

" A club! Oh my god! How...AWESOME! I've never been to a club!," Nobu voice drowned mine out.

How can we destroy a club? A club. What does the agency have to do with the club to begin with?

" C-C-Club..you mean...t-that place where adults...g-g-go?," Chiharu looked frightened.

I push pass Nobu since she was in front of me all excited.

" What for?," I asked.

" A guy from another agency controls that place, In the message it says their secret weapons in there and that I had to get as much information from him and lastly destroy the club. The agency is AOPS," she replied.

A huge, major shiver went down my back.

AOPS!

I exchange glances with Suzuki.

"...AOPS?...," my voice came out hoarse.

" What's the name of the guy who controls the...club?," even before she answered I sort of already knew what she was going to say,

" uhm..some guy name Imachio?I think, the name sounds familiar," Koizumi frown.

Imachio! He controlled the club! Since when?

Then it occurred to me. Koizumi had to get information from him. He'll recognize her.

This is bad.

" Oh, we have to go home first though," Nobu suddenly imputed looking down at her clothes.

" Huh? Why?," Koizumi asked.

'' Are you kidding me! Risa! Hello! We can't go to a club looking like this. We have to look older! better!," Nobu shouted at Koizumi.

Wait...that's it!

" She's right, we have to look completely different," I agreed.

" Of course I'm right," Nobu murmured.

" What!," Koizumi astonished looked at me" But-," Koizumi was close to protesting.

" No buts! You know what I'm going to make you over Risa," I thankfully thanked Nobu for suggesting that.

" No- I don't," Koizumi protested but Nobu was already dragging Koizumi away reluctantly.

Leaving Suzuki, Chiharu, and me alone.

" Er...I guess...I'll see you guys later," Chiharu bowed slightly before nervously walking away.

" Uhm...this is bad," I mumble what we already knew.

" What are you going to do?," He asked a very good question.

I stood quiet for a while. What am I going to do...

" Nothing, I'm going to help Koizumi and...the thing about AOPS...," I sighed.

What will I do?

" I'll figure something out," Even though I said it calmly I wasn't sure.

Destroying a place from my agency. What're the consequences. ergh...

" We can move the material, warn Imachio before Risa comes," Suzuki suggested,

I thought about it. He's right. I sighed, Why then did I still have a feeling it was about to be a wild night?

**Code:R**

" Nobu!," I protest again but she was really dragging me away now.

" Just hold on Risa, got to stop by the store for bobby pins before a try to make you look prettier," Nobu dragged me to the store.

It's hopeless. How can she make me look pretty? I have zero sex appeal. It won't work at all. But whatever if Nobu wants to try then fine. I reluctantly followed her in the store.

" Baby and I will probably wear something new," Nobu murmured.

" aha," I was half paying attention as I look through the aisle.

Then I noticed something that caught my attention. I glance back at Nobu. She was distracted. I grabbed the box and head to the cash register.

" Risa? Where are you going?," Nobu caught me before I left.

I whirled around.

" I-uh...need to buy something," I stammered.

My face already turning deeply red.

" oh, what is it?," she glance at the box.

I hid it behind me.

" It's nothing it just...uh...medicine," I lied like an idiot.

Nobu being the girl that she is, came to my side snatching the box way before I could even stop her.

" Nobu!," I protest.

Nobu eyes expanded.

" Condoms?," her mouth dropped.

I blushed so red. I looked like a had red paint splatter all over me.

" It's not what you think," I blabbered.

" Why the _hell _do _you _have condoms! Risa?," she looked at me shock.

I snatched the box away.

" It's not what you think, it's not even for me so there," big lie! It's exactly what she thinks.

" Oh yeah right Risa? Who goes around buying condoms for other people?," she frowned.

" Well it is jeez, " I quickly went to the registered box.

Nobu was still frowning but she kept quiet.

It's just that you never know when you'll need them. That's the only reason I got them now. When we were leaving she said-

" Either way Risa, Is there something I should know about Otani and you?," she cross her arms and stared.

I looked away and stood quiet, putting the box in my jacket.

" Nobu I told you it just won't work!," I protested the moment I felt my hair being curled and bouncing off my shoulder.

" Oh be quiet Risa, Of course you're no model, but if you at least put something on you you'll loook so much better," Nobu protested.

I sighed.

" Come put this dress on, put some make up, and make yourself get close to pretty," Nobu shoved me to the bathroom.

I stare at myself in the mirror. I frown looking at the curls of my hair. This isn't going to work, but since I knew Nobu wouldn't leave me alone until i did something. I started messing with my face. Giggling at myself when I thought of people reaction when they see me. The only thing I am doing is the makeup. Nobu picked the dress, did my hair. I never wear make up unless lip gloss counted like make up. It not because I didn't like to dress myself it just there really wasn't any point to it. I was tall, flat chested, and I often did faces that people name as dead fish faces. I had definitely zerophomes. It was pointless but now that I'm here I might as well...

Ugh! It's freezing! My knees buckle as the cold wind passed between them. Nobu, Nakao, and I were waiting for Otani, Suzuki, and Chiharu to arrive. I was shivering and I had no idea how Nobu got this strap under my dress where it had a knife. It felt so freaking uncomfortable I almost thought it would stab me. Ergh and where am I suppose to hide my bombs? I stuff them in a small purse Nobu also let me barrow.

" Calm down Risa, You're too edgy," Nobu told me already twice, her arms around Nakao.

" It's cold! Plus we have to go to a club! Do you know how a club is? How can I go like this? Urgh..and with these high heels," I complain.

My stomach was already churning.

" Darling can you please tell Risa nothing is wrong with her," Nobu charmingly looked at him.

Nakao nodded.

" Otani's going to get a surprise for sure," he smiled while he exchanged a smirk with Nobu.

What were they smirking at? I wasn't feeling too good. The whole club mission sort of sent me to the edge.

" Risa!," a loud gasp came to my ear.

I turned around to see Chiharu with a huge O shape mouth.

" You look- Oh my god Risa is that really you?," Chiharu hand flew to her mouth.

I cringed now.

" Yes," I say seeing Suzuki appear with wide eyes too.

I started to freak out.

" Er...It looks wrong on me, I know I told Nobu not to dress me like this," I wanted to hide now.

" She looks pretty fabulous doesn't she Otani?,"

At the sound of Otani name I whirled around.

I saw Otani take a step back when he saw me. He looked taken aback.

" Koizumi...?," I heard him say my name in more like a question.

I still felt cold though so I shivered. Nobu laughed.

" Isn't she cute Otani?," Nobu teased him.

Otani eyes darted quickly to Nobu before returning to me. The way Otani was acting made a small smirk appear in my face. I bend down closer to Otani.

" Really? Do I?," My face got close to him.

It was too fast but I could almost swear I saw Otani blush.

" Just get ready to go," he mumble waving me away.

Nobu and Nakao laughed again before we all started heading to the club. All of us were dress really fancy, but somehow I felt like my clothes made me look like I was going to a party instead. Otani wouldn't exactly look at me. He kept glancing at me then glancing away. Then he would look another direction. I felt the knife in my thigh and I was still paranoid about it stabbing me.

" Uhm...Koizumi,"

I glance at him. He glance away again.

" Er...when we get there try to get information about the guy first," he murmured again quickly glancing at me before glancing away.

That wasn't what I was planning. I was hoping to the find the location of the weapons then the guy then destroy the place.

" Um. Okay," I reply trusting Otani on this.

Finally we arrived at Mystique Bleach Club. The place pretty much like a picture it on the outside. So many party dress people going in and out. Drunk people stumbling out. I froze in place. Did they really expect me to destroy this place? The club where everyone goes to. Ergh. I had feeling piled in my stomach.

" So what's the plan?," Chiharu turned to look at me.

As if I was the smart one here?

" I guess we..-," we what?

" Find the guy and get as much information about him," Suzuki suggested.

" Okay, good darling and I are going together though," Nobu grabbed Nakaos arm.

The only weapons Nobu and Nakao had that I knew of were guns hidden in their jacket. Which I let them barrow. Otani frown looking at the opening.

" Otani?," I bend down to see him more( the high heels made me taller than I already am) " Aren't we going in?," I asked.

He frown again, shaking his head.

" We won't go in the same way Nakao and Nobu went in," he sighed.

" Why not?," I asked.

Chiharu and Nobu were heading by there.

" Security guard he'll recognize us," Otani mumbled.

Okay..? What? I looked at the security guard. I didn't understand. Who was the security guard? I didn't even recognize him.

" Come on," Otani abruptly grabbed my hand, starting to pull me away.

I followed him. We walked away to the back of the club. Otani glance around. The only door I saw was the employment door. Then all of a sudden a bullet was heard. I stumbled back alarmed. I then saw the hole on the camera. What the hell? Another bullet but by this time I knew who was shooting the cameras.

" Get in quick, we'll get a chance to not get caught," Otani replied, putting his gun back into the inner pocket of his jacket.

I went right after Otani. The moment I got in through the press a hard arm, holding me against the wall as a couple of people suddenly passed by. I didn't even have a time to look back at the peoples faces before Otani was already pulling my hand. The whole room we were at looked fancy. Almost like a rich person funhouse. I couldn't really get a good look at things because Otani was pulling me around so quickly. What exactly is the problem with going through the front entrance? We were going so quickly my legs stumbled and I fell down. It was one of the most unique moments of my life. The second I fall the sound of me hitting the floor echoed down the halls and almost immediately the alarms went off. Whoops I did it again. I got up quickly. The next thing I find myself doing is running. Not even sure where to just running right after Otani. I glance back to see some security guards come out of their room. We turned the corner only to get greeted by a freaking dead end. No! I let out a gasp. My hands feeling the wall. In panic I looked around. There I saw a door. All I could see now was darkness. I saw only a tone of lights coming from the bottom of the other door. The music is blaring. I followed Otani footsteps until I felt the bar door and pushed it open. I was blind for the longest time. Multi-colors spreading all over the place. I blinked trying to see around me. Music blaring in my ears ringing so loudly I could feel the vibration. The moment I regain my sight I gasped again. I've never been in a club, but right now I didn't know what to think. The whole place was crowded. All the people were swaying their drinks and dancing. Others acting like complete idiots.

Wow! Is all I can think. I noticed Otani had the same look. We clumsily started to walk around, bumping around with people.

" Drink?," some dress lady appeared with cups.

" Uh...no thank you," I reply but soon realize she hadn't heard me. " No thank you!," I say a little louder she still asked again. " NO THANK YOU!," I shouted cupping my hands around my mouth so the sound would come out louder. Some people glared at me when I yelled. I continued to walk around. Is it wrong for me to think this place kind of cool?

" Koizumi," I heard Otani call me so I turned to face him over the loud noise of the music.

" So what now?," I asked him loudly.

How am I suppose to find anyone with so many people around. I edge from someone who had just bumped into me.

" We look for Imachio," Otani yelled back as some people pushed pass him.

" Okay!," I yell louder than before, calling attention to myself.

" Not so loud!," Otani muttered.

" Whoops," I say back.

I look in different directions trying to see if I could see Imachio somewhere. The name I'm pretty sure Otani use before, but with all the Imachio in the world I doubt it's the same one.I bump with so many people in the dance floor. The place doesn't seem half as bad as I thought it would be. I started to relax a little until-

" Ah! Sorry didn't see you there," Some guy bumped right into me. He stopped and looked at me. " Hey, you're really pretty," he suddenly said. I step back surprised. What! A color rose in my cheeks. He's joking. " Do you come alone? I'm so terribly sorry that I bumped into you I'm Zaraki Byakuza," he smiled and here I am almost gaping on how unbelievable this whole thing is.

" Uhm," I stammered.

'' Koizumi," Otani came right behind me with this look on his face that wasn't to pleasant. " Come on."

He pulled me away from that guy. I didn't even get a chance to reply. It wasn't long before I noticed other guys look at me the same way the guy from before had. I guess I should feel sort of flattered but I didn't know if it was just me or not. I started getting the awkward feeling of being watched.

" Hey Otani I think it's better if we split up," I suggested after we walked a couple feel away and haven't figured out anything.

" Split up? Where will you go?," Otani questioned.

I shrug.

" Probably over there in that section," I pointed to the lower half of the club.

" Are you sure? You won't get yourself lost?," Otani asked not sure if he was teasing or serious.

" I can survive walking around a club Otani," I grumble already walking away.

" I'll check the upper half then," I heard Otani voice behind me.

" Okay," I reply but I'm not sure if he heard me.

Let's see. From the picture I know how Imachio looks like, but in this swarm of lights I'm not sure if I can find him.

" Hey beautiful where you going?," some guy popped up in front of me.

" I'm busy," I quickly tell him before another also comes up.

" Er..I really have to go," I tried walking away only the guy grab my hand.

" Wait please, I'm one of the top guys here. If you need anything I know about everything about this club," he said.

I glance back around the guys around me.

Hmm..They know everything right..

**Code:O**

I glance around every person I saw passing by. Imachio where the heck are you? I wonder if he saw me by the camera. There's not even a way to know this guy is a genius at hide and seek. There were so many people I knew here it set me off the edge. Like the front entrance. The people from the entrance were all part of my agency. I sighed. Should I just call him instead? At that moment I noticed someone down at the bar...Imachio. I rush down there when something else caught my eye. On the bottom floor a saw a bunch of guys surrounding a certain tall dope. I froze. What the heck is she doing? What's everyone else doing around her? A sudden urge made me tightened my knuckles. Just seeing all those people around her. Okay so I admit it was a total shocker seeing her like this. I'm not even use to it. When I first saw her. Only the oh my god thought came to my head. I couldn't say or tell her anything because she looked beyond the Koizumi I got use to seeing. It's almost unbelievable. It is unbelievable, I never saw it coming not in a million years even expected that she could look..look.. I don't know the exact word and just thinking about it makes me blush. I guess it's around the word cute. Incredible cute. I shook my head. I need to get a grip. Go with Imachio first. I start walking towards Imachio

'' Uhm...well you know what I think I'm going to go," Koizumi loud voice carried upstairs.

Again I froze.

" Come on the party is just starting," I hear the guy as well, followed by the sound of other guys.

I let out a deep frustrated sigh and make my way over to Koizumi. Who do these guys think they are? I mean jeez..I saw a guy make a move on Koizumi and that just send an angry vibration on my skin.

" Let's go," Koizumi protested moving away.

" Oh, come on," he attempted to do it again, but this time I stopped his hand from reaching her.

" Get away from her! I thought she told you to let go, now stop messing around and don't touch her again got that!," I push him away from her.

" Otani," Koizumi said behind me.

I whirled around grabbed Koizumi hand and started pulling her away.

" We're not splitting up again," I tell her irritated. " You can't even handle doing something before I have to go and save you," I noticed right after I said all that that my voice sounded almost angry.

Inside me I felt something boiling but I refuse to believe it as jealousy.

" I'm sorry. I was only trying to get information about the club, but then..well..a bunch of guys came out of no where," Koizumi replied.

I stop walking, but I didn't glance at her because the moment I do I won't be able to take my eyes off of her. Too late because I turned back and I saw her. It still surprised me. I couldn't believe it. This tall girl with curly hair, high heels, and dress is Koizumi. The tall idiot I know. I glance away from her. I was having this really weird sensation running over me. The sensation was growing just looking at her. I let go of her hands.

" Dope," I mumble with a quiet sigh.

" Hey! I'm not use to guys being around me okay! It was kind of overwhelming," she replied.

" Look, Whatever. Meanwhile you were over there having the time of your life I found Imachio," I sounded annoyed at the moment and wonder why exactly.

" You did? Where?," Koizumi asked.

" Over there-," I pointed at exactly the same time some guy came by Koizumi and grabbed her arms almost as if he knew her.

" What soft hands you have beautiful," he plainly said.

Who the heck does this guy think he is? I started glaring. Koizumi blushed completely taking the compliment.

" Ah, gee," she cupped her face with one hand taking the compliment.

" May I offer you a drink mademoiselle," he bowed slightly.

Madomo-what? So now he's speaking french? Who using that anymore? That's it. Again I grabbed Koizumi hand and began pulling her away.

" Hey! Why is there a kid in here?" the complete loser pointed at me.

Kid? I glared again.

" I'm not a kid," I muttered before pulling Koizumi away.

I am really starting to hate the fact that so many guys are hitting on Koizumi. It just drives me...ugh! I can't explain it. It just makes me so mad.

" Let's hurry and get this stupid mission over with," I bursted out annoyingly.

" What's the rush? This place is pretty nice," Koizumi imputed.

" What's the rush! There's a whole set of reasons why we should rush in a moment like this!," I argued.

" What can go wrong?," Koizumi at that moment hexed it.

Because right when she said that windows broke and sirens went off. The music stopped and in the ceiling. what looked like ninjas, guys in black came down with guns ready. What can go wrong right? I gave Koizumi the look that said she completely brought this on. Everyone started shoving and pushing. A couple of people started screaming. I was trap for a moment, everyone else was blocking my way since there were mostly tall.

" Nobody move! Everyone stays right in," the one with one of the guns shouted before the guns started going off.

More screams. I bend down and hid under the table meanwhile people rush out. Wait a minute...I'm missing someone. Koizumi? Where is she? Where she go? She was right behind me. I grumble something under my breath. Now I have to go find her...again. In the chaos of all these people.

" Koizumi!," I called.

No respond only a bunch of screaming. I shove people out of the way and continue calling for her. No respond. Huh? She couldn't have gone so far. I climb on one of the stools, not even caring if they saw me. The whole group of people running and screaming made it almost impossible to see Koizumi. I looked to my left. Nope. Right? Nope. Where in the world she go? That's when I saw her on the left side on the ground. I jump off the stool and rushed to her. People kept on pushing me back. So I had to push through extra hard just to get passed them. I stopped right where I saw her. She was unconscious. There were no injuries in her. It just the fact that she was unconscious. She must've fainted.

" Koizumi," I shook her.

She mumbled before squirming and opening her eyes slowly.

" Huh? Otani? What am I doing here?," she sprung up.

A sigh of relief escaped me.

" You got sucked in the crowd, I think you fainted," I tell her.

" For real? I don't remember only-," the shooting began "- only that." she pointed to the guys in black.

" Everybody down," the main guy shouted.

Everyone crunched down. Who are these guys?

" Come on," I grab Koizumi arms and started pulling her away behind one of the tables. I wonder where Nobu, Nakao, Chiharu, and Suzuki were. This time I didn't have the earpieces.

" Listen up everyone. We don't care who you are. We are here to take over this club, we want all the money from each one of you and you can go deal?," the guys voice echoed.

" You can try calling the cops, but that'll be hopeless because we have the whole perimeter surrounded. So I suggest we cooperate one by one if not...," a bullet was heard hit the wall. The message understood by all of us.

There's something I don't understand. This club is controlled by an agency. When attacked wouldn't my agency be marching over here? One by one I heard the guys in black footsteps walking around.

" What's going to happen now? The Imachio guy is probably already gone. These guys beat us to it," Koizumi whispered to me.

No...it can't...I tried to think. Strategies..In my agency they have strategies they go by. When I entered I remember them teaching me most of their , but strategies I forgot them by now. Stragety ugh..what was it...

" It never goes as expected," Koizumi sighed leaning back on the table.

!

'' Surprise! That's it!," I bursted out loud.

" Huh? What's it?," Koizumi frowned.

I glance around. The windows..the lights...

" Koizumi we have to get out of here," I tell her seeing it all playing out in my head.

" Huh? But-,"

Then I noticed Imachio loading a gun on the other side. Ergh... it would be too late to run away. I glance around the windows. They're here...

" Shit...not good," I murmured right when I see a rope hanging loosely over window. I pass a hand through my hair. " Koizumi, bend down," I whispered loudly to her.

" What? Why?," she glanced at me confused.

I bend down right when the lights went off and the windows bursted. Screaming camouflaged the sound of bullets. The light went on again.

" What was that?," Koizumi asked.

" My agency's here," I murmured looking out and seeing that my agency was still no where seen.

" What!," Koizumi eyes expanded.

The light went off again. Shooting went crazy now. The lights were off longer. Grenades also exploded. Making a light of red, orange puffiness appear in the room. The light went on again. More of the guys were gone. Imachio? Where is he? I then thought...my agency is here...they'll find us. We really needed to get out, but Koizumi mission... I now saw Imachio on the farthest corner.

" Koizumi, stay right here! Just don't move from here," I told her seriously.

I saw the flash of panic cross her face.

" Are you leaving me? Here? All alone!," she protested.

" I'll be right back, remember this is my agency. I can handle them just...stay here and use any weapons you have," I pulled out my extra gun feeling that she'll it more than me. " Here incase for some reason you need it,'' I handed it to her right when the lights went off again. I had to call attention to myself. If not they'll shoot me. I pull out a gun and shoot upwards. I'm pretty sure they must've night vision goggles. They're smart like that. It wasn't long before two people came right in front of me.

" AOPS," I said right when they raise their guns at me.

" Identify yourself," a woman asked.

" Atushi Otani section 83, intermediate," I replied.

" What are you doing here Otani-kun?," the woman asked her gun lowering.

" I need to speak to Imachio, it's important," I tell them.

" What is it," Imachio appear in front of me.

I couldn't see him. I could only make out his silhouette.

" An agency is planning to attack this place. They want to get to your weapon section, it's not the guys dress in black. It's from her agency. I'm warning you guys. Move the weapon section before they come, destroy the club if not she'll become suspicious," I was just blabbering now.

If they destroy their own club I can get Koizumi off the hook from her mission and I'll make something up about Imachio.

" Her agency...," Imachio frowned " How do you know this isn't all part of her plan," he asked me.

" Because she would've told me, she trusts me," I replied.

Crazy shooting was heard and something told me it came from Koizumi. Imachio sighed.

" Command Sir?," the lady asked.

" Use 216 and 134," he told her.

The lady nodded pulling out two shotguns.216 and 134? I still wasn't advance enough to know what the hell those numbers meant.

" Thanks for the warning Otani," Imachio said with another sigh." Get out of here, we're destroying this place and moving our weapon area," Imachio informed right when the lights went on again. I nodded and started heading back, but the light kept blinking on and off like a disco theme. Every person seemed to be moving in slow motion. I don't know who but someone started shooting at me. It was hard to even concentrate with the blinking lights. I shot back.

" Otani!," Nobu came in front of me. " What's going on?," she asked confused.

Nakao was right behind her.

" You guys, just get out of here. Abort the mission and let's go," I told them.

" Why? What happened?," Nakao asked.

Some idiot shot upwards into the water sprays. Water started spraying down.

" Ah! This is ruining my hair! Oh! Baby let's get out of here now!," Nobu protested.

" Are you guys fine getting out?," I asked.

" Of course we are we can get off easily don't worry about us," Nobu murmured with just determination that I let it pass. She left.

A surged of light combusted immediately into sparks, bullets and water flying everywhere. I shot back to whoever was shooting but I didn't notice if it was them or not with the lights blinking on and off. I started to bend down, crawling my way over to Koizumi. The water made everything feel cold. I covered my ears when the first series of guns started to sound. I crawl faster. I needed to get out of here. I cringed when I heard a set of screams. Ow! I accidently touched a piece of glass while crawling my way over there. Finally I arrived.

" Koizumi? Koizumi?," I looked around.

Where? Not again. I lost her.

" No way are we escaping now,"a guy dress in black had his gun already trained to my head.

I froze. One bullet can just decide exactly what will happen next. In that moment I couldn't really think straight. If I don't get to Koizumi what will happen? The moment the bullet was heard I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to come, but it didn't...and it didn't. Wait? I'm still alive. I open my eyes to see Koizumi hand shaking but holding the gun the right way.

" Koizumi!," I actually gasped.

She's holding the gun right!

" He's not dead right, please tell me he's not dead," she lowered the gun.

I glance at the guy. I noticed he was still breathing and the bullet only hit his arm. He must've fainted. I shook my head getting up.

" You did it, you actually shot correctly!," I said surprised.

" I DID?," she gasped.

Another bomb exploded making the floor shake. Which reminded me. We had to get the heck out of here.

" Come on let's go," I pulled her along until I found the perfect exit. We came out of the club between all the shooting and bombs. Outsde people started crowding in. I can hear the sirens starting to go off.

" Hurry!," Koizumi pointed behind me where some guy dress in black started following us.

Oh crap. I saw this hotel in front.

" There!," I pointed to the hotel already running over there.

We rushed in gasping and wet.

" What about my mission?,"

" It's all figured out. Their weapons are was moved and the agency will destroy the club. On Imachio case he's just a secret agency from...AOPS and that's it," I huffed back a quick reply.

" Oh!," she huffed back." What about Nobu and the rest of them?," Koizumi glanced back.

The bullets could still be heard.

" They'll be fine. Nobu and Nakao are on their way out and Suzuki and Chiharu are smart enough to get out," I started getting my breath back.

" Umm. Excuse me but are you guys going to check in? We are not too happy on people coming in just because," the manager lady came with a small annoyed sigh that we wet her floor.

" Oh, Sorry uhm...sure," Koizumi says.

" Wait? What?," I glance at her.

" If we go out there we're good as dead anyway," she whispered to me.

I frown. She was surprisingly correct.

" Good. That'll be, that many yens, here's your key," she showed the receipt.

" That's a lot of yens," Koizumi frowned.

I pulled out the last bit of money that we had.

" Thanks welcome to Renaismiji Hotel, we hope that you enjoy your stay,'' the woman greeted us before showing us the card to our room.

307

As soon as we got there the whole thing was covered in fancy details. Even a refrigerator and cooler. Plus free wifi. Not bad...

" This place is awesome!," Koizumi bursted out first. I glance around looking outside just to see club Mystique Bleach blow up. I step back. Firefighters were already rushing to the location. I was glad that I wasn't there anymore. I didn't notice that Koizumi had been on the phone. In fact I didn't even realize how long I've been staring at the use to be club. I close the curtains when the helicopter showed up and waited for Koizumi to get off the phone.

" I call my agency apparently they're okay with it as long as the club is destroyed so...I guess that's mission accomplished," she sat down on the bed.

" Yeah...," I murmured suddenly aware that there's a different atmosphere in the room.

" um...sooo," Koizumi must've noticed it as well.

I looked away or at least tried to but I caught myself looking back at her. The water drops in her face slowly dripping down her neck. ...ergh! I started fumbling with my neck. I saw a towel on the rack next to me. I grab two.

" Here," I passed it to her but our hands crossed.

Shit.

A spark already started burning, consuming. Ugh!...the desire was already starting. I frowned, moving away a little. I started blushing so I glanced away. So she wouldn't noticed.

" Otani...it's okay," Koizumi suddenly said.

ACK! Was she reading my mind? I saw her blushing as well.

" Er...uhmm," It's like I had no other words to say.

With her looking like this, it made it worse. Koizumi then giggled randomly. Why was she giggling? What was so funny about this? She got up now and she wrapped her arms around me almost knocking me down.

" I love you Otani, I really really do," she said while giggling.

**-brace yourself here comes the M part o_o shift of song **

**Song Played; Last Night by Skillet **

That gave me a tug all of a sudden. I glance up at her. Her luminous wide smile. I smiled carefully back before pushing her down so she could sit on the bed and she could be shorter than me. She glanced up and her eyes locked with mine right when I lean down to kiss her. Our lips constantly connected almost as if they were use to each other. They joined and parted. The unmistakable taste of her lips joined with mine reach my nervous system. Koizumi hands wrapped around me. I unexpected grunt escaped my mouth to hers as I pushed her down into the bed. My hands sliding from her shoulders down to her arms and soon one hand slid off to the bed while the other went to the back of her neck. I was on top of her now, both of us laying in the bed. I kissed her harder melting away the sweet kisses the flourish before. Almost naturally she kissed back twice as hard her lips slamming with mine. I realize the moment she began kissing harder that there were still something missing. I pulled away.

" Shit," I muttered half gasping now.

" What?," Koizumi asked, also gasping.

" I didn't bring them with me...the condoms," I murmured.

" Oh! Don't worry I have some," Koizumi reached for her purse, fumbling with it clumsily, before handing it to me.

?

" What? How come? You had condoms?," I amazed glanced at her.

" Er...I got it for emergencies," Koizumi blushed scarlet.

I laughed before bending down to kiss her again. Koizumi kissed back, her lips suddenly inviting me to her mouth. My head tilted the moment she kissed back more passionately. I deepen the kiss bringing her closer. This is the first time I realize that we were on the perfect place. No car, no abandon building. It was where it normally is. A bed and it actually felt nice for a change to be in a bed. We turn to our side and I don't know how that happened when all we were doing is kissing each other almost as if we were crazy lovers. Which in a way we were. Our hands tilted as my hand circled her neck, our breathing turning into abrupt gasps. I glance at her face again. Up close almost like a magnet. I kissed her again and again. Somehow not able to remove my lips from her own. I let go of her hair to start slipping her dress off. Koizumi let out a silent pleasant sigh when I started removing her dress. Her breath I felt breeze on my skin. Sending electrical currents all around my spine. I went down delicately. With almost trembling fingers. Koizumi breathing started increasing. Her chest rising as I continue to slip the dress down, passing lower into her waist. Her body felt icy warm. The water must've made her skin cold, yet it still sparkle warmth. I slid it further down until I reach something under her dress. Huh? What's this? I pulled her dress lower and right at her thigh there was a knife strapped on. I looked up at her bemused.

" That was Nobu idea," she explain with a huff.

A knife strap? I let out a snort removing the rest of her dress. I unstrapped her high heels and took them off. I can feel Koizumi tremble under my touch. Her scent already reaching my nose. This time I started kissing her from below and moving up. My lips tracing her long legs. She arched the moment my lips came in contact with her knees and upper thighs. My lips stopped right where the knife was at. I took the knife out and tossed it somewhere in the floor. I let ouf a breath out when my lips touch above her waist. I'm not sure how all this happen. One moment I can't help but only follow my instinct no matter how at first unusual it seemed. I'm not myself exactly with Koizumi. I'm consumed with emotions and feelings that I don't even understand. I just know that it's so unbelievable. Stuff that I don't want to end..what will I do now Koizumi..now that my agency keep on getting closer, what will we do? I let the thought erase from my mind as by instinct. I quickly removed my clothes. Enclosing the place between us. My hand went down her waist. Another tremble came when my hand kept trailing lower and lower. Outlining her features and curve. Until I went lower. Koizumi breathing was still coming in gasp. My hand slid behind her legs. I stopped right in the middle of the thighs and I pulled her up. Making her come on top of me now. Huh? Well this is something new...

**Code: R**

My heart about stopped. When I felt Otani hand slid behind my back and trailing down and down. His touched made me feel weak to my knees. Like jello. It made send out shivers of vibration of how good and extraordinary it felt. Suddenly Otani pulled me on top of him. A deep blush crept in my cheeks. Being on top of him was so unusual and awkward. It made me feel so insecure. Otani smirk at me. I frown. Why the heck was he smirking at?

" What's so funny?," I mumbled awkwardly still on top of him.

" I don't know it just is," he smirked his hands still on my shoulder.

?

There is nothing funny about it!

" Heh, If you want I'll be on top," Otani said already turning.

I held him in place. Okay yes. This position is really awkward for me, but all the past times Otani was doing all the work. I wanted to make him feel almost as good as when he was on top.

" Not today shrimp, I can't let you do the work," I start to tease.

Don't ask me how, I gain courage to do do it Risa, You're a girl. You're strong enough to take control.

" Shrimp? Wha-," I kissed Otani way before he finished talking.

I was planning to make this different than before. A little more fun. Otani started kissing me back. His hands nicely going around my waist. While my own were around his neck. It was easier to kiss Otani when both of us were laying down. Our tongues joined the party when our lips parted and tilted. Personal fireworks were going on and off in my head. Roses blooming. My stomach bursting in a million, trillion butterflies. I pulled apart from Otani to kiss lower into his jaw and sliding down his neck. Otani definitely wasn't use to it. He stiffen for a moment. I wasn't sure if I was doing the right thing or not considering that Otani groan I think I was doing the right thing. I nibble at his neck covering it with kisses. I then started sucking at his throat like some vampire. My legs suddenly came around Otani upper legs. I clutch to him tightly. Otani hands were just around my back meanwhile I caressed, kissed, and nuzzled around his perfect small body. Though it seemed weird that he was smaller than me I couldn't keep my lips away from his body. Especially his neck and chest. I just wanted to circle around him. I reached down and started rubbing over his private area. He stiffen immediately. Huh? I tried it again and this time he groan louder than I've ever heard him groan.

" Dammit Koizumi," I heard him grunt in pleasure. I start doing it again. Another groan. I met Otani lips again. This time his response was more rapid and affectionate. I pulled apart and let out a smirk again kissing around his jaw. His hand is suddenly at my bra. I've forgotten that I hadn't taken it off yet.. I let him unstrapped meanwhile my legs enwrapped on Otani more lightly. I started doing the same thing he always did to me. I kissed all around him. Hesitating on his lips then rubbing by his private area again to make him feel better. It was by this time that I was rubbing it again that I heard Otani grunt and his hands suddenly came to my shoulder and he turned around. Making me be on the bottom again.

" My turn Amazon, I can't let you do everything," he smirked.

" Amazon? Excuse-," Otani kissed me stopping whatever I was close to saying.

I melted in the spot. I completely lost all self control. I let Otani take control for now. Already relaxing in place. Otani started kissing me around my face, kissing my eyelashes close. My hands wrapped around his broad shoulders. He caressed around my cheeks. He started going lower and he did something again that he hadn't done before. His lips trailed to my stomach and he started licking it. I burst out giggling. We were having way more fun than I remember having before I let out the simple man. When I felt his hand circle around my breast and squeezing them. I moaned in delight. He started nuzzling my neck. His lips leaving penetrating marks. I gasped when he kissed with such passion on my neck. My finger laced with his hair. His hair was so soft and shinny. Otani lips met mine once again, I kissed back. Almost forcing my mouth down his throat. Our lips both playing a sort of soft and harsh game, but enjoying it. I turned around. Making us back to the position where I'm on top again. Now it's my turn. I kissed him back. Way sooner than before though we switch position again. We went in circles in the bed. Messing up the covers by going around and around. We continue doing it until we were both too exhausted to continue. I gasped now giving up and letting Otani be on top.

" I win," he murmured kissing around my jaw.

I smiled back trying to breathe since all my breath had gone away with the kisses Otani was giving me. I could feel sweat collecting in the streaks of my hair. I couldn't believe that I was feeling so exhausted now with all the kisses around each other body. I let Otani win though and let him keep kissing me around my body. My body itself was trembling and my hands were already marking on Otani back and neck. I moan when Otani kisses just get better and sweeter around my body. I laced my fingers around his hair messing around. Otani suddenly kissed my lips so delicately and gently I felt like a glass almost too delicate to break. I moan again with pleasure. I grip closer to Otani when I felt him go inside me again. I gasped. No matter how many times Otani did it I still wasn't use to how it felt. It felt...ah! like..like...I don't know it just felt amazing. It was just the shock feeling of having him inside me. I clutch to his hair ready for the esctasy to hit right when he goes deeper. I brace myself. Telling myself to hold on. Though it doesn't hurt as much as the first time. Otani looked at me. I knew he only wanted to see if I was okay with it. I kissed him to let him know that I was ready. He went in. As always starting slow for my sake. I myself enjoy each slow thrust he puts in until my brain suddenly urges for him to go faster. He goes faster. I let out a scream when he goes faster. My nails clawing his back. I let him go in and out. My mind exploding with pleasure. He goes in and I yell he goes out and I gasp. He goes deeper into me and I moan and grunt. I gasp his name.

" Otani," I begged for more.

He satisfied my request and goes in and out and deeper into me. My body arches like a bow the moment he goes deeper. Whimpers and moans escape my mouth like crazy. Yet I don't want it to stop. It felt way too good for it to end so quickly. Otani also started groaning and also out his mouth came noises that I knew we never heard until now. I clutch to Otani hair now when my body started to rise and sink all over again. Our hips swaying with each other like crazy. Our grunts becoming louder. I let out another moan/scream when Otani hit right at the spot. My eyes roll and my body curled in delight. Our body were now replaced in bodies of sweat. I turned to my side gasping. Otani eyes still sparkling. I closed my eyes and pulled the covers over me. My breathing so reckless it looks like I have asthma. Otani hands went around me. I sighed and let him kiss around the hallow of my neck. Then I heard him whispered.

" Up for round two?,"

My eyes expanded in shock. Then I laughed because somehow I wasn't exhausted anymore. I wrap my hands around Otani and kissed him back. Looks like we're going to be up all night.

**-mature part over xD**

_There's only a limit to how far one can go hiding their secret, we can only go for so long. Before the walls cave in and the truths comes out. I dreamt an hourglass. The last piece of sand falling down. Time had run out. The last grain of sands fell down and the hourglass...Broke...Time had run out..._

A sudden crack was heard. I opened my eyes slowly. Huh? What's that sound. I pulled some of the covers down. I noticed light coming out of the corner. I turn to look outside the door. Outside the door a pair of eyes stare back at me then it left. I sprang up. Wait! A pair of eyes. I glance at the door. Panic rise to my heart. Oh my god...OH MY GOD!

" Otani! Otani! Wake up!," I shake him up.

Tears already threatening to burst. Otani squinted waking up.

" Huh?," he then looked at me closely.

" What's wrong?," he asked worried.

My breathing cut short. I looked at the door.

" Someone...Someone...Someone saw us," I whispered my lips trembling.

" What?," Otani glance at the door and the same thought cross his face. " Calm down Koizumi," Otani tried to tell me but it was useless his voice was also edgy. " Maybe it was just some person and they got the wrong door," Otani suggested.

I shook my head. It wasn't a random person. Those hear knew I recognize that person and that person recognized me..us.

"It was someone we knew.. I knew...," I say whispering, I looked up and saw the panic that he was trying to hide.

Otani went to shut the door, before coming back to me. We both remained quiet. Yes there might be the conclusion that that person wasn't anybody, but I knew too well. I knew something was wrong right now. We both know exactly that we were in trouble. I could just feel it. I was terrified. If those eyes didn't look so familiar. They almost seemed like they belong to my family. We got dress again in silence unti I just couldn't do anything else. I glance down and remained unmoving.

" I'm scared Otani...," I say right when Otani bend down.

Our eyes locked.

" Yeah...me too," he replied honestly.

It went down so sudden. One moment we were comfortably sleeping in bed and the next...the next. I felt my heart shaking. I could just tell that person who says us wasn't suppose to see us. But he did. Sirens went off. My heart about stopped. In the door bursted my grandfather.

"Risa!," he came in.

" Grampa?...," I got up.

" You're in deep trouble Risa, I can't believe you...we need to go," My grampa grabbed my hand and started pulling me away.

Wait...what's going on? Why is he here all of sudden. I stiffened.

" Risa we need to go. His agency is coming here. Your agency. Our agency," My grampa suddenly noted Otani.

" Where are you taking her?," Otani asked as confused as I am.

" You dare speak to me, how dare you, I found all about your little plan. You and I will talk later if you survive," My grampa glared at him.

" Grampa what are you talking about?," I was so confuse everything seemed in chaos.

Everything falling apart so abruptly. So sudden.

" I'm sorry about this Risa, I call them it's for you own good, they won't kill you you're Koizumi daughter they won't kill you, but it would be better if you're not seen with him. You're in danger now from his agency they're coming," My grampa spoke in a panic voice which made his whole riddle so much harder to figure out.

" I- I don't understand," I spill out, tears already falling.

" SOJA is coming, AOPS is coming, Our agency is coming Risa. AOPS will want to kill you, SOJA comes for him,"

I froze.

" SOJA...," Otani suddenly murmured.

That's when I realize...Otani's from AOPS... Wait...What...Otani is from AOPS. I glance back. But the words I was about to say never came out because the hotel collapse and all I can see now was my grampa pulling me away. AOPS...

" Otani!," I called...

_AOPS._

**- XD Funny how I name the chapter caught but they only get caught until the very last moment. haha. ;P. Well on the mature part...yeah.. still quite embarrassing ( slap self) But whatever I wrote it down and I want to know what you guys think. :) I can't believe I only started getting really serious until the very end. hahaha. gee..Sorry to leave you in a cliffy. But I'll continue sooner than you think. Just watch. :D Thanks for all those patient readers. Sorry to make you guys wait! :(..I will do my best to write more like I use to ( like almost everyday) :). **

**Please Review if not Lovecomyes17 will be a little sad u.u ( may not write the other chapter so soon) XD**

**Thanks for reading guys. Keep following me because we are soon over. :D ^-^ Next chapter...**

**Love Hate Heartbreak**

**See you soon. ;) **


	56. LoveHate Heartbreak

**Hey! :D I'm back sooner right? :D No reviews last chapter though u.u so sad. :I..Regardless here is the next chapter. =). I was so close to writing this yesterday except I ran out of notebook paper when I was writing it down by pen so I went to get another notebook paper when I find the notebook where I wrote **_**A life So Change **_**so I started reading it. lol. Brought back memories.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 22. Love/Hate Heartbreak

**Song Played: Love/Hate Heartbreak by Halestorm**

**Lyrics that stood out for this main chapter: **

**Between love between hate.  
Shake the silence back but its too late and it haunts you and it haunts you It's a love/hate heartbreak This could be suicide.A kiss with these red Knives Why am I driving blind?  
I give back to you **

**Give it all away take it all the it all away take it all the way "**

******Code:O**

I covered my face when the group of cement collapse all over the wall and down. I coughed out ash. There was dust everywhere. I couldn't even see.

" Koizumi?," I called out.

No respond. I coughed out again. I couldn't see a single thing! Only white ash around me. My ears kept on hearing bam noises, but I don't see a thing. I touched the ground below me. What's going on? I crawl somewhere and bumped into the wall except that the wall shook and I find myself on the ground again. My face to the floor. Some of the ash cleared up. I glanced up.

" Otani? Mighty he's not responding," I hear Mr. Kong voice.

Huh?...

I realize everything was turning clearer.

" Wait? He's coming to his senses. AOPS is on the second floor. SOJA on the 5th their coming too quickly," a creepy voice was heard.

I finally was able to see.

" Mr. Kong?...," I questioned.

" Finally. I thought that bomb messed with your brain as well, come on we have to get you to someone from your agency," Mr. Kong murmured with a frown on his face.

" W-what?," I couldn't react.

Everything was happening so fast. Plus I felt something worse coming.

" Who do you trust more in AOPS?," Mighty asked.

" Uh...-," who did I trust more.

" Imachio," I murmured the same time another shake hit the Hotel.

" Locate Imachio bring the boy to him," Mr. Kong ordered hastily to a guy I didn't know in his left.

" Wait? What's going on?," I asked still confused.

" The agencies know about you and Koizumi-san, Otani. That's very bad you have to get away from here. From SOJA," Mr. Kong told me.

_SOJA..._

I froze in place. So it's true then...they know and Koizumi from SOJA...At that moment I didn't want to think heart accelerated. My agency knows about us. What I fear most is finally coming true. Tonight. I was frozen in place.

" There's no time to act slow Otani-kun we have to go," the guy from Mr. Kong agency told me.

He's right. Ugh! But I didn't want to do anything right now. I actually had this feeling that felt like being afraid. Mr. Kong and Mighty disappeared.

" Cover fire, Can you do that?," the guy next to me asked.

I nodded reaching for the gun in my pocket and loading it.

My mind went to Koizumi...then I thought SOJA. SOJA...

" Otani-kun!," the guy called.

I look at him confused. Oh...right..I had to focus on me now. I shook my head and covered for him. All around me stuff were flying around. The guy brought down so many people at once it almost looked like a movie.

" I found the boy," I suddenly hear behind me, someone pushed me to the wall before I could even react. What the heck?

" Leave him alone," The guy from Mr. Kong agency slam the person away.

" Run! At the end of the hall Imachio is there! GO! I can't hold back SOJA forever," he yelled at me.

Right! I pushed pass some crazy explosions. I hear all kinds of sounds even bullet so close I swear it almost feels like it hit me. I felt like running away and never looking back at all this mess. I started coughing again from all the cement. The bombs or grenades being thrown made it impossible for me to stay planted in one location. Imachio is the one I trust more, but I can't erase the fact that he's second in command from the boss. I wish I could still run away thought, but it's too late. They caught up to me. Imachio stood in front of me. I huff from the run. Imachio turn and he saw me.

" Otani!..," his voice was alarmed.

He knows...I looked down. I'm dead. I'm so dead. I can't help thinking to myself. It's over.

" Get over here!," He grip my shoulder tightly and pushed me forward abruptly.

" When you hear me say 5 we run okay? To that location right there," Imachio firmly told me.

I nodded.

What is he thinking right now? Is he planning to kill me. I couldn't even glance at him. Everything that's happening is crazy right now and yet it seems unreal. All of this. Like a dream that I want to wake up from. Only I can't because it's not a dream. It's really happening. This is all real. A nightmare that came to life.

**Code:R**

I coughed out, gasping for air.

" Grampa!," I call out over the edge of white cement flying everywhere.

" Here Risa! This way!," My grampa reached for my hand.

I followed blindly and coughing. In my mind the words this can't be happening kept repeating in my head. This is a dream Risa, just a dream. It can't be happening. My grampa suddenly fell down.

" Grampa!," I call in panic.

Someone shot him. I saw blood streaking out of his arm.

Oh, God. Oh, God.

" The exit..I can't tell where it is," My grampa huffed.

He was old already he didn't need an injury.

" Just find the exit Risa, I'll be fine here," Grampa winced.

I deeply frown.

What's he saying?

" I am not leaving you behind! I don't care if AOPS or SOJA are here and they want to kill me. All I care right now is you grampa, so straighten out! I will not leave you!," I strictly announce.

" Risa...,"

I held on to my grampa arm and lifted him up. Of course I'm not leaving my grampa here. Especially not in this condition. What kind of person will I be if I did. I struggled holding him right. Need to find the exit, I stumbled through. The hotel started shaking. I bump into the wall huffing. What the-What's really happening?

" Nee-chan? Risa?," I hear in a distance.

My head snapped up.

Takato!

" Takato!," I call out right when he appears in front of me.

" You're still here, Where is he?," he asked immediately.

He...Otani.

" I don't know," I reply honestly.

When the room exploded I didn't see Otani anymore.

" You don't know? Weren't you two together? This is not the time to protect him," Takato argued.

" I told you I don't know!," I yell back.

The Hotel shook again. I bump into the wall again. Takato frown, helping me with Grampa.

" You're in deep trouble Nee-chan, I warned you before," Takato murmured.

I glance away.

" I know that already," I muttered back.

Of course I knew I was in deep trouble. I didn't need him telling me that either. Suddenly a bomb exploded making us fall into the floor. Again I coughed out the cement that was all over my body and hair. I looked like a person covered in white powder.

" Takato? Grampa?,'' I called out.

I lost them in the heap of cement and wood. I leap up.

" Takato? Gramps?," I call again.

No respond.

What if they're hurt? I wouldn't be able to leave them here.

" Risa," I heard an almost angelic sound I instantly recognize that sound.

I whirled around.

Mighty! Don't ask me how I barely noticed how horrible I was now.

Tears were stroking down my face and part of the cement and ash were coming out of my body. Somehow Mighty charming appearance made me break lose.

" Mighty..," I burst out crying.

Mighty gently patted my shoulder and smiled at me.

" It's all right," he lied.

It's definitely not all right, but the way he put it made me think that it was. Even if I knew it was a complete lie.

" Come with me, I'll get you out," Mighty grabbed my hand carefully and gently .

" But my brother and my grampa-," I protest.

" Don't worry! I'll have them safe before you know it,"

I rubbed the tears from my eyes, following him. He was absolutely right. He got me out of the hotel so fast the lights outside the hotel scared me. I looked up at the night sky. It's still night? I reached for my pants pocket to pull out my phone, 3:30 a.m. The night hasn't even passed yet...I stare at the Hotel in shock. It was burning already. Shooting heard everywhere. It sounded like complete chaos. I glance at the windows. All of them breaking. It was horrible! I wonder why I kept looking at it. Maybe because I couldn't just look away.

" Come, Risa we have to get you to safety," Mighty sympathetically said.

I shook my head.

" Safety? There's no where safe anymore," I replied still gazing at the hotel in horror.

" Don't worry about Otani-kun, Mr. Kong will watch over him," Mighty informed.

Otani...I step back. Oh god...Otani. I still don't know what to think about Otani. He's from AOPS. AOPS! The same agency that is SOJA arched enemy. The same agency that got split up. How can this happen to us? In whose plan was it to destined us to meet? Ugh! Why was I so stupid as not to ask before. I felt so confused. I saw choppers arriving. A cloak was now over my head.

" I promise everything will fix itself and Otani will be fine," Mighty says everything will be all right.

It has to be...I got push into a white van. I know where I was heading. There was people inside the van. They were all staring at me with serious looking faces. I sat down and glanced down. My legs were shaking and my sweaty hands were twitching. They're going to kill me! Shoot me in the spot. I closed my eyes. Silent tears still falling down. It's the end. I'm doom and Otani's doom. I will die like that girl in the love story. SOJA won't think twice. I should've stayed with Otani even after my grampa was pulling me away. I should've stayed with him my last hours. What will they do to me? What if I never see Otani, Nobu, Nakao, Chiharu, or Suzuki again. My family? We approached closer to headquarters the time seem to go faster. I didn't want to go out of the car. I felt so lonely at the moment. The van stopped. I open my eyes terrified. They all got up in the van. They didn't move though and I realize why. They wanted to make sure I didn't run away. I jump down the van. There were more people outside then in the van. They all had the same serious face. I walked down the aisle. My heels making loud thumps as I walk down. The dress I had wasn't as pretty as it had been and my hair was not as curly and neat anymore. I still looked like a white powder mess with all the tears and cement.

Mighty was next to me. He smiled at me when he caught my glance. I guess to make me feel better. It was way too quiet in the headquarters. Everyone was deadly serious and staring at me. Ergh...I wish they would stop though. Finally I reached the secretary office. She stare at me for a long moment before sighing.

" The boss is waiting," she murmured with a long deep sigh.

I nodded and walked towards his office.

" Risa-chan!," Chiharu was already there.

She looked at me terrified. She was still in the same clothes she had in the club.

" Chiharu you're here!," I gasped wanting to hug her of how relieving it was to see her.

" I'm..I'm so sorry Risa," she began crying.

Oh Chiharu...

I started crying too just seeing her.

" Eh, Koizumi-san...," Kohori ( who I haven't seen since the yakuza episode) also came with a sad looking face.

" Risa, we must not wait 's time to go," Mighty told me quietly.

I wiped away tears and nodded.

Okay...this is it. I walked away from Chiharu and Kohori and headed towards the office. My hands shook as I open the door. My stomach already acting up. I stepped in. The room in complete silence as I enter I stop right in front of the boss. Oh my God this is it. My boss twirled this device in his hands then slammed it down so unexpectedly I actually jumped.

''Stupid girl! How could you do this to SOJA?," he got up from his seat slaming once again his hands on the desk.

I step back alarmed.

" Foolish girl! FOOLISH! FOOLISH! FOOLISH," he yelled straight forward getting on my face.

I step back intimidated by his yelling.

" What went on you head! What were you thinking? AOPS! AOPS out of all the crazy agencies out in the world. You pick AOPS!," his nostrils were blaring now and the way he looked made me think he was about to hit me. I couldn't speak. I was too frightened to.

" An agency. Of course you should know other agencies are our enemy and over here you go frolicking to one! I demand to know what you were THINKING! WHAT WENT IN YOUR MIND!," he shouted at me.

" Um..," I gulped." I'm..not...sure." I stupidly replied.

That only made him more furious. He raised his clench fist ready to punch me. I cringe stepping back. When he was about to Mighty stepped in and stopped his hand.

'' This is not the way we should be dealing this," he told him, holding his own on his hand.

The boss abruptly took his hand back.

" Then how should we deal this? AOPS could have millions of our secrets right now all because of her! We should kill her right here in the spot! Save us a lot of trouble!," his eyes went veraciously towards me.

I gasped.

" What will that solve? It wouldn't solve anything," Mighty denied.

" Yes it will. How can she deserve to live, a traitor, fell in love with the wrong person. Lovers are stupid and foolish. It should be considered a sin to happen between spies," he exasperatedly yell.

His yell seemed to be getting louder and louder.

" I didn't mean it to happen," I surprised myself saying." It just did. It was unexpected. I never saw it coming when I met him."

The boss glared.

" You didn't mean it to happen. It never means to happen but it did. Just like every love story out there where love not suppose to happen and there you go. Crazy in love where it shouldn't be. Fuck it all. You knew better!," he was about to do something else to me, but Mighty got on his way. The door suddenly opened and my grampa and Takato stepped inside. A bandage over my grampa wound.

" Don't blame my granddaughter it was all that boy's fault," My grampa instantly defended.

What is he saying?

" It's that devious little shrimps fault. I say he deserves to die not my granddaughter. We get rid of him and the whole situation will be solve. AOPS might walk away after that,"

" No!," I protest loudly this time.

I don't know why I decided to defend Otani right now, but I wasn't going to let them do that to Otani. It's not his fault.

" It is not his fault! He didn't want to fall in love with me either. He hated me the first time we met. Later it was him who save my fault is not his. It's also mine. AOPS didn't know about us either so he couldn't be less guilty than I am," I snapped back.

" Otani? So that's the kid's name." my boss grumbled.

" Risa it's not what you think. He had a mission before," My grampa sadly looked at me. A mission? " You see the moment I saw you two leave into the hotel I went and did a little research on him. It was easy, I only hacked into AOPS file for 4 minutes before they noticed. In their file I only search for him and the current mission he had was to get close to you. You were part of his mission and that's all." My grampa informed.

My brain couldn't process it.

" W-what! That's ridiculous. How would you know he was from AOPS?," I refused to believe it.

" His name. In AOPS there use to be a guy by the same last name..and-," My grampa stopped.

And what?

" The man shot your father. The reason your father is in coma right now is because of him," My boss instead answered.

Huh! See let me get this straight..someone with Otani same last name shot my dad? I gasped.

" B-But that means that Otani's uncle shot my dad!," I gasped.

" Yes," My grampa nodded.

What? I couldn't believe this! This couldn't be happening.

'' Don't worry about that guy. He is dead. On your first mission the man who was about to attack you is the same one," the boss says.

" The guy who died was indeed Otani's uncle," Mighty sighed.

My heart must have been stung because I felt faint. Otani's uncle..I've watched Otani uncle die in front of my eyes. If my dad dies. It was him who killed him. This is just too much.

" As I was saying Risa, that boy Otani had a mission to gain your trust so you could reveal all of SOJA secrets. That was his mission. You were part of his mission," the words coming out slowly out of my grampa's mouth.

" You're lying! That's not true. Otani would've told me if that was his mission. He wouldn't do that to me," I argued.

He wouldn't...I know Otani..he wouldn't...he wouldn't-

" FOOLISH! You can't let your heart tell you the truth because it will lie to you! You were tricked! Betrayed by that boy. He played you," my boss scowled.

They're lying. That can't be true.

" You both are liars it's not true," I denied.

" If that's what you so believe. Love makes you blind Risa Koizumi. I would kill you right now, because there's nothing I hate more than young lovers, But I can't. Unfortunately by your name sake and because if I end with you I still have to worry about that other one-,"

" Exactly," Mighty interrupted the boss." You still have to worry about the boy. So let's say you kill her. The boy and AOPS will have no need to come at us. They want her dead. If we kill her we are doing them the favor."

" Then I'll lock you up! In the agencies prison!," the boss concluded.

" That will still do them the favor. Don't you get it? AOPS is wanting her punish more because they fear she knows about their agency," Mighty informed.

'' What do you suggest we do then Mr. Maitake," the bosse asked irritated.

" Protect her, train her, and of course protect the agency. AOPS could be planning an attack. I say we get ready," Mighty suggested.

The boss nodded glumly.

" Fine! Have it your way! But don't think you'll have it so easy yet Risa Koizumi. You'll be lucky to wish yourself dead," he snapped at me.

I nodded though my mind was elsewhere. It has to be a lie-it can't be true It just can't.

" Come Risa let's take you home," MIghty patted my shoulder.

I wiped the tears from my eyes.

" Thank you Mighty," I say wholeheartedly.

He saved me from being thrown to the agency prison or dying.

" We'll discuss everything later," he told my boss before heading me toward the door.

"It's been a long day I'm sure you want go home, correction though. It's been a long night and it's about to be 4:45 am in a couple minutes," Mighty informed me with a tender smile.

It seemed almost crazy that the night wasn't over. I wonder how Otani handling it all...

**Code:O**

I scratch my neck, looking down. I was seated in my boss office. I wonder why he hasn't said anything. He's just keeping it silent in the office. I guess he wants me to do the talking first. Except I'm not planning on talking.

" Otani, Is there something you want to tell us?," Imachio finally broke the ice.

I keep my glance down.

" Don't you guys know already," I murmured.

What the heck are they going to do to me? Lock me up? Actually kill me? What are they even thinking right now.

" We want to hear it from you," the boss muttered.

I could see that his hands were clench into tight fist. I guess he was holding his anger.

" Is it really true? You and that girl? You're lovers?" he asked.

I fumble with my hands. There's really no point in lying at this state.

" Yeah," I replied, blushing.

I could always sense when something is about go wrong.

" Yeah?YES? Atsushi Otani we strictly warned you! What was your plot? All this time you've been pulling our ears? What was your plan? To destroy AOPS!," My boss erupted.

" No. That wasn't my plan," I defended myself.

" Lovers? I might have seen it coming," the boss snorter angrily.

" Isn't it just fabulous how the girl turns out to be from SOJA? Out of all freaking agencies in JAPAN! SOJA!,"

"So you fell in love with her?" Imachio asked.

I finally glance at them. They had scowls and grimaces. I sighed before speaking.

" Look I wasn't expecting to fall in love with her. It just happened. I'm not even sure how? I was so determined on not falling in love with her," but before I knew it, I did.

" The mission got you in love with her, gaining her trust came at a cost," Imachio snapped as well.

" I knew it. I knew the mission was a bad idea, to give you that mission was the most foolish thing ever," I've never seen Imachio so angry before.

In fact this is the first time I saw him so mad.

" I was completing the mission! I completed the mission regardless of my feelings for her," I shot back.

Here they are accusing me, if I don't stand my ground I will eventually be easily punished.

" You protected her didn't you? Maybe everything you told us was a lie," My boss voice started to rise.

I wish it was..

" It wasn't," I held my own." You know what suck the most of being in love with her? I actually told you guys what she told me about her agency! Everytime she confided in me I felt guilty for telling you two everything but yet I told you!," I snap back and realize I suddenly said too much.

They got serious.

" You betrayed her," they both said simultaneously.  
I stood quiet. I didn't want to think of that right now.

" You betrayed us too didn't you? Earlier today you told us it wasn't SOJA then suddenly it turns out it is," My boss narrowed his eyes.

" I found out tonight that she was from there, I never thought she'd be from there," My voice became smaller.

" At the club which side were you on? You told me to blow up the club because her agency was about to attack,'' Imachio questioned.

" Both," I reply.

" I was protecting her and you guys," I mumble honestly.

" How did you fall in love with her? Otani this is very crucial to let us decide what to do about you," My boss said so serious it scared.

I sighed and told them how we met. I told them that I knew her missions and followed her on those missions. I didn't tell them about our first kisses we shared, or Mr. Kong agency. I didn't tell them about the nights we spend together. I didn't tell them about Nobu, Nakao, Suzuki, or Chiharu. At the end I told them how her grampa pulled us apart and found out what agency she was from. I stayed quiet after that .Imachio covered his face with his hands.

" After every warning we gave you, you fell in love with her? Her? How could this happen," he frustratingly said.

" It just happened," I respond my head hurting.

" Whare are we going to do now?" Imachio asked the boss.

The boss was frowning so deeply his wrinkles creased his forehead.

" Think what will SOJA do," the boss replied.

" Kill him?" Imachio frowned.

My head snapped up.

" Probably... but let us remind ourselves the reason we split up. We don't want it to end up even worse..," he sighed.

That's when it hit me. Koizumi..I might be saved but her?

" You won't kill me," I asked a little surprise.

They shook their heads.

" We can't it's not right, you're just a boy not even pass the age of 30, we would fire you but that's the point. To fire you it's almost as deadly as well. We can lock you up but I'm not sure about that one. Ugh! I can't decide yet," My boss exasperatedly clench his fist.

" SOJA...they'll uhm...kill her?," I asked though I knew they wouldn't like me asking.

" Most likely," they simultaneously say.

No, they can't kill her...her grampa said they wouldn't.

" Wait...Can I ask you something," I ask looking at both of them.

They nodded.

" Who was it that kill my uncle?" I question.

Imachio let out a sigh.

" Otani you know the answered to that one," he said.

" I said who? Not which agency. I know it's SOJA but how did he die? Tell me," I demanded.

They were serious for a while until Imachio spoke.

" SOJA came to attack us..because your uncle shot one of their agents and they came to attack us. I was there..I don't understand how he just froze in place while pointing it to some girl then they shot him. He died," Imachio explained.

I froze...

My fingertips gone cold. No way...no freaking way. I now covered my face. How can this happen! The story Koizumi told me about her first mission. Oh god don't tell me she was the girl. That girl was Koizumi! The story she told me was about her uncle dead. She basically told me how my uncle died. How could I be so stupid? So dumb as to not realize the moment she told me that it could be my uncle and I was so stupid as to not ask her her agency, even when she was about to tell me.

What're the odds. We were paired first by height; her tallness my shortness. Second the fact that we are both in agencies is complex as it gets. Now to beat all the odds we had to be in love with each other. What are the chances. My goal at first was to destroy SOJA, I was still planning to at least bring the agency down to avenge for my uncle, but how will I do that? When SOJA is the same agency Koizumi goes to.

" What her name again Otani?," the boss interrupted my inner thoughts.

" Risa Koizumi," I murmured.

" Risa hmm..nope SOJA wouldn't kill her," the boss suddenly said.

" You're right..they won't." Imachio reply.

I frown.

Exactly what her grampa said.

" Why?'' I questioned.

" Her father knows a lot of the agency and ours secret. I think he was even getting more powerful than the boss of SOJA," the boss answered.

Koizumi dad is in a coma because of my uncle. Basically my uncle killed him if he were to die. Ugh! Why the heck is all of this so complex! It's too much to take in all at once. Everything inside me was pounding. I just wanted to go home. I looked at both of them.

" Can I go home...please," I add.

Imachio was the one who spoke.

" The boy has had a long night,"

" Yes, but we haven't resolves this whole situation down,'' the boss argued.

We can discuss this more when our minds are more focus," Imachio suggested.

The boss frown thinking about it.

" Fine, You'll be in full surveillance tonight Otani. Go home and come straight back in the morning," My boss sighed.

I nodded. Full surveillance..oh great. I walked out of the office. People outside stare at me in both angry and sad way. I ignored them. They can think whatever they want, it's not like I regret it. Because I don't. I stop outside. It was still night probably around 5 a.m in the morning. The clouds look like it was going to rain.

" You're lucky they are the nicer ones,"

I jumped startled when I heard Mr. Kong voice right next to me.

" What?," I say regaining my composure.

" They're nicer than SOJA bosses. You're lucky for that,'' he told me.

" They still haven't decided what they're going to do to me. If they were the nicer ones they would've let it go," I mentioned.

"Ah, Yes but that's because love is just a complicated thing," Mr. Kong and his jokes.

I wasn't in the mood.

" What's wrong Otani? You let the agencies get to you?" asked.

" You knew didn't you? Where we were from? Yet you didn't tell us?" I accused.

" In the most discrete way, I did tell you," he responded.

I glance back at the sky. Dark...

" I want to see Koizumi," I murmured and glance back at him." Help me see her"

Mr. Kong easily understood what I wanted to do.

" Come with me," he said.

If I was going to be under surveillance I needed all the help I could get to able to talk to Koizumi. I had to talk to her and now seemed like the best time. I followed Mr. Kong keeping my distance so it made it look like we were just casually going the same way. Until Mr. Kong stopped.

" Set. My agency deactivated all their technology for 10 minutes. You got 10 minutes," he said timing his clock.

Huh? But where's- A car suddenly stopped.

It was a convertible and I could see Mighty on the wheel. He stopped and at that moment Koizumi stepped out. I froze again because if I looked bad, she looked even worse.

" Koizumi...,"

" 9 Minutes Otani we'll secure the perimeter," Mr. Kong hastily told me before leaving along with Mighty who just stepped out of his car. Koizumi finally noticed me.

" Otani!," she ran to me and almost knocked me down when she hugged me. " You're still alive! I was so sure I wouldn't see you again," Koizumi again hugged me.

I sighed relief to seeing her here too, I distangle her arms from me.

" You're from SOJA?"

" You're from AOPS?"

We said at exactly the same time.

" Why didn't you tell me you were from SOJA?," I burst out now.

" Me? What about you? You never said anything about AOPS and all this time I thought you were from some other agency," Koizumi replied.

There was thunder heard.

I stood quiet for a while. SOJA...My god why SOJA?

" SOJA, Koizumi SOJA is bad. How come you didn't mentioned it at least. I can't believe you're from SOJA. The agency most hated in all of Japan!,"

" It's not like I had a choice to go there, I already told you why I had to join," she argued back.

SOJA though. I couldn't get it out of my head. SOJA! Out of all agencies. Why SOJA?

" Oi...Otani I have to ask you something...about your mission. Is it true you had a mission to do with gaining my trust? Did you seriously have that mission.,"

!

I froze again.

How she know?

**Code:R**

I watched Otani carefully. He drew back. My grampa had to be lying right? Otani would never do that to me.

" W-Where did you hear it from?," Otani asked stammering.

" Just answer my question. Did you have a mission on gaining my trust? Yes or No?," I urged.

My heart did a little skip. Drops of rain started falling down.

I waited and noticed Otani was hesitating. More and more. I started to panic.

" Otani, Yes or No?," My voice began to rise.

" I want to answer you no..but that would be a lie," he finally replied looking down.

I gasped, stepping back.

W-w-w-whaat? No no no no no no no no no no no! My heart must of cracked. I felt it shatter into pieces and being step on, trample, and swept away.

" You...no-," I covered my mouth and soon realize tears were falling off my face again.

" It-It was part of my mission to gain you trust. I got it a long time ago..at first that was really the reason for our alliance. Why I followed you along on missions. I just never thought I-,"

" How could you?" I interrupted him." How could be that evil, that cruel to do that to me?" Tears were flowing like crazy now.

The rain picked up speed.

" No Koizumi it's not like what think," he replied.

" Not what I think? So all this time you got near me it was all part of _your_ mission? _I _was part of _your_ mission! Everything that happened! Everything we did was...fake?" I realize something.

Even the times we were together. Our intimate moments it was all fake...part of a mission..

unreal

unloved...

I suddenly can't take it anymore. I collapse to the ground crying. My hands and arms shaking. Tears flowing like the rain. I felt such a hurt inside it almost felt like I've been shot through the heart.

" No it wasn't-Koizumi," Otani bend down next to me.

I looked away.

" Part of the mission! That's all I ever was to you! A puppet to your plan! YOU LIED TO ME!," I shout at him between sobs.

" I'm sorry, I didn't want you to find out I was protecting you. All I wanted was to get your agency info so I could get the guys out of my case," Otani replied sctratching his neck like he always does.

Another realization...

Ugh... He betrayed me...Otani betrayed , lied, played, deceived, manipulated, me. Another wave of pain came. I meant nothing to him. Just another player in his game. But finally my game has reached Game Over...

" YOU BETRAYED ME! YOU USED ME! YOUR AGENCY IS HORRIBLE! How could you do a mission like that? T-T-That's is the cruelest thing to do! No wonder your uncle shot my dad. He's just part of a stupid cruel agency that you go to!," I snapped between sobs.

My chest was rising with each sob escaping.

" You didn't know my uncle! You wouldn't know! My agency isn't even an eighth as bad as SOJA. SOJA killed my uncle! You were there! You saw him die! I wanted to avenge my uncle..that was my plan..my goal before I got out of the agency," Otani snapped back.

"Maybe your uncle deserved to die!," the moment I say that I covered my mouth because I didn't really mean that no matter who he was, but it was late to take the words back.

Otani glared at me.

" Well maybe your dad does to," he shouted back.

I wipe the tears away from my eyes. The water already bringing the whiteness out of me. My legs were shaking to.

" C-c-cruel, the whole world is so c-cruel," I sob mainly to myself.

Everything was fake...fake fake fake! How will I know what's real from what fake if fake felt so real? FAKE!

" Look Koizumi about my mission -," Otani voice came calmer now.

I exploded though.

" I loved you Otani! I really did! You swept me off my feet! But it doesn't matter...it's unreal! Fake! Part of your mission. You completed your stupid mission. You had your fun! You got what you wanted! My agency is going crazy figuring what they want to do to me...," another sob broke what I was saying. The rain was picking up.

" Koizumi, Listen to me will you?" Otani protested.

" NOW YOU CAN GO! YOU DON'T NEED TO PRETEND ANYMORE...," I cry out loudly.

I felt like crawling in a hole. I felt pain all over my body and in my brain. Every memory send a million spears to my heart.

" It wasn't just a mission Kozumi I-," Otani tried making me look at him.

I shook my head.

" LIAR! BETRAYER! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE MIDGET! I -I HATE YOU! I WISH I NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN! NOT EVER! I WANT YOU TO DISAPPEAR! FOREVER!," I shout covering my face in my knees and blocking all sound.

" Times up..guys we only have 30 seconds," Mighty suddenly came.

I glanced up.

Mighty...!

I got up hastily. My legs wobbling and I struggle to strand right.

" Take me home! Please Mighty! Take me home now!," I saw between the rain.

Might glance at Otani quickly before smiling and nodding at me.

" Sure,"

" Wait! Koizumi!," Otani called.

I didn't look back at him. I went inside the car and shut the door. I look from the window back at him. My last glimpse of him...I start to cry deeper now and uncontrollably. All part of his plan. Fake. He never loved me...He never loved me...it was fake...fake. Only a mirage.

_Goodbye Otani..._

_Goodbye_

**;_; oh how sad. I'm sorry Risa! u.u and Otani I guess I'm sorry for you too. U.u even though I'm the one that wrote this. :S..Haha. Well anyways. Of course,**

**PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE! PLEASE! I'm BEGGING HERE! I NEED REVIEWS! I been working so hard ='(...:'I**

**I hope to catch you in the next chapter though :) ^-^ Until then my fellow readers..here is hints on the next chapter.**

**Which I haven't figured that name yet..heheehe.**

**Hints:**

**SOJA and AOPS make the decision to try to destroy either Otani and Risa. Risa gets bodyguards protecting her from AOPS and Otani. Risa suffers more u.u ( so sorry) Otani suffers too ( D: sorry Otani). Risa and Otani don't see each other for quite a while...meanwhile the agencies are preparing everything for attack. Otani joins group of professional spies including his old friend Yoshi, and new friend Shiozaki.**

**Mr. Kong agency helps Otani. Wants to end the agency feud recruits new agents and tries stalling both agencies from destroying each other. A mysterious lady comes to his agency but her identity wants to stay hidden from Mighty until later on...hint hint ( wink wink) :DDDD**

**Lastly Otani and Risa cross path again...:o**

**Whoa? A whole bunch of stuff are going to happen! :D Hope that keeps you reading :D BYE! :D And REVIEW! por favor! :D**


	57. Scars of your love part 1

**Hello! ^^ I don't know what happen to those days when I use to type everyday. Now it takes me days or weeks. Jeez, that's how lazy I've gotten. :) Anyway yeah sad chapter warning. u.u We are almost done with this series! :D so yay! Soon the preface will happen as well. Remember the preface? ^^ Well sorry for the delay..I'm dividing my computer time between fanfiction,tumblr, facebook, and watching bleach. Life is so hard. haha. But I love fanfiction more so...**

**ENJOY! though it can be sad so...grab a tissue...just kidding. It might be sad but I don't think it'll be that sad...hmm..I guess we'll find out.**

**Song(s) Played:**

**Risa POV: Rolling in the deep by Adele**

**Otani POV: Better than me by Hinder**

Chapter 23. Scars of your love part 1

**Code:O**

Wait! NO!

" Koizumi!," I called out but it was too late. She slam the door on the car. " Koizumi," I called again. She got it wrong..well right but it's not the way she thinks. It's not that.

"Otani," pulled at my sleeve.

I shook him off.

" Wait? Can you stall some more?," I asked.

shook his head.

" No, you better go home Otani, the rain is picking up too fast you'll catch a cold,"

" But..I can't just-," I needed to explain to Koizumi.

She didn't even give me a chance to explain it. I felt guilty. Bad. Worse than guilty I had this pang in my chest that throb painfully.

" Another day Otani, now just go home and get some rest," informed.

I can't! I don't want to go home now. Especially not right now. I glance down. My hair all wet from the rain. Water drops going down my face,but I wasn't sure if it was coming from inside of me too. I wanted to tell Koizumi she got it wrong or she thought that I was playing around with her. Who does she take me for? I wouldn't just go out with her if it wasn't real what I felt for her.

" Otani?," Mr. Kong called.

I was tired of everyone. The whole spy business. SOJA, AOPS, Mr. Kongs agency. I had all I can take for the night. I wasn't even feeling well. I walked home without another word to . The rain made everything gloomy and dark. Just how I felt. I open the door to my house.

" Oh! You're home? I had a bad feeling about you, are you okay?," My mom walked over to me.

" I don't want to talk right now, I'm going to bed," I reply mumbling.

" Uh..Okay but it's 6:00 a.m? What about school?," she asked concern.

I close the door to my room, not responding. I sat down in my bed, passing a hand through my wet hair. Koizumi...

Why?

Only a couple 6 hours ago we were together..happy and now... it just ended. Just like that. It turned around. I clutch the end of my hair frustrated. My head is full right now. Too many things cracked together there seems to be no room left. It would be better if I didn't feel so guilty. I do though because it is my fault. I should've told her before. That night in the old building. I could've told her then. Then..that was the perfect time. Anytime would've been fine if I just would've told her. If I just...I covered my face with my arm. I didn't expect it to end so badly. Now...I just don't know what to think. What to do. I'm confuse. Dammit Koizumi, why are you from SOJA? Why did you have to find out about my mission before I told you..This is not what I wanted...I'm sorry..._sorry_.

**Code:R**

" About Otani I think you'll see him again, we can arrange it," Mighty suggested while glancing at me in the rear view mirror.

" I don't want to see him again," I mumble still wiping tears away.

" Oh..,"Mighty replied frowning.

I kept my glance at the windows. Not like I could see anything with all the rain.

" Sometimes things are hard Risa, but that doesn't mean it has to end," Mighty advice.

" It was over before it even began. It had to end this way anyway," I quivered trying to control my voice and tears.

The car stopped.

" If you need me for something though, I'll be glad to listen," Mighty had told me opening the door for me.

" Thank you Mighty, for everything," I wiped my tears sliding down my cheek with the sleeve of my jacket.

Mighty gave me a heartwarming smile back.

" Go home Risa, you need to rest the night may be over now,but stuff are going to get harder from now on," Mighty again told me in the most tender way.

Right, How can I forget. I still don't know what SOJA is going to do to me. I was weak and tired. Sleeping was something I was deeply yearning for. Especially after what happen with Otani. Urgh... Otani. A pang came just thinking back to him. I'm glad the rain hid the tears coming down. I walked clumsily to the door. My hands were still shaking and I didn't know if it was because of the rain or the still the Otani side effect. I open the door to my house.

" Risa? Your home," My mother came to see me then froze when she saw me.

" Ah! Risa what happen?," she asked in panicked." Where did you get this clothes? Goodness your shaking and wet," My mom worried.

I burst out crying again. No, correction. I haven't stopped crying. At the moment the door open. Takato and Grampa appeared. They both glanced at me.

" I'm going to bed," I immediately say.

" Risa. What happened?," My mom protested grabbing on to my sleeve.

" They can explain to you,"my voice was hoarse by now I literally ran up the stairs to my room.

I never locked the door before, not until now. I just didn't want to see no one else or be with someone else. How can anyone understand how I feel right now? How can anyone feel the pain that's beating in my heart with each throb. I let a sob escape my mouth as I fell down on the floor, my whole body falling apart. Ugh...Otani. I can't think of nothing but Otani. I felt so weak. I wanted to crawl in a dark hole and never come out. My heart just hurt so much. I can't believe it...It just doesn't register in my brain, it doesn't want to register in my head that Otani did this to me. He betrayed me,he really did. He had lied to my face. Every single thing we shared together. What I thought was special.I let out a cry, my fingers clutching themselves, my legs too weak to stand up and move. How can he do that to me? That jerk! Manipulator! How could he have done that to me? After all we shared together.. Fake...just plain words. How could I be so stupid? Idiot! You big dope! You gullible stupid Risa. Falling for a midget...the wrong person. My tears traced down my cheek,flowing like water drops from a thunderstorm.

"Why Otani...Why?," I say out loud in between sobs though no one is here. No one can hear me right now. I try to hold my place but end up falling completely on the floor to my room. My cries becoming a sad melody and soaking the floor with tears. Tears that won't stop coming out. My nose was also getting stuffed. Yet nothing hurt more than how cold I felt inside. How awful and broken I felt. I felt worst than broken. Ripped apart. The pain was consuming me, drowning me in crowds of agony. Ugh! My heart...I let out another loud sob. My mouth already making noises that I just couldn't contain anymore. They broke out and my cry echoed in my room, followed by hiccups, and uncontrollable sobs.

" Otani...Otani...how could you, how could...you," I whispered while tears fall down. When I met Otani and everything after that was so beautiful to me. It was one of best days of my life. I felt so happy with him. He removed all the worried I had, everything he did made a huge impact on me. I should've known better. I should've been more careful. This is all my fault. I got played around by hinm. He was only nice to me so he can pass his mission. That's all I was and will ever be to Otani. Just a part of the mission. Nothing special. Of course I'm not even special to him. He never loved me! Never! Even with me loving him like crazy. The way he made me feel when he touched me...I thought he felt the same way.

Fake.

Every kiss we shared that tasted like the most wonderful thing in the whole universe. It was all fake. Every moment we spend together entwined in a passion.

Fake.

When we made love...

Fake

FAKE! I clutch my head as the memories of those nights hit me so hard I felt like my mind was about to explode. Everything hurt. I felt like a doll that's out of use. So pathetic. He was the first guy who kissed me, he was the first boy I fell utterly in love with regardless of his height. The first guy I trusted enough to sleep with. Otani played with my heart. He left scars. We could've been happy! Could've been together happy for the rest of our life. But..no, you played with my heart. I wish I never met you. I wish I never was part of his deals. I just wish...Oh God. How did it end up so badly? We really could've been together! I would've been happy with him if he hadn't betrayed me. Hurt me. These wounds don't seem like they're going to heal though and they seem like they are going to penetrate deep in me. So deep. Otani hit me really hard and I doubt I can repair easily from this. What I hate most is that I know I need Otani a lot in my life. He's so special to me, his carefree smile, his eyes, everything about him! I love everything about him even his shortness! How could I forget him, how can I live without him? He was everything. Part of my world and I really thought I was lucky to meet him. Was I wrong then? It was all delusional. I trap I fell for. A fantasy.

" Risa? Do you want to talk about it?," my mom voice came over the door to see anyone.

" I'm fine, I just need to be alone," I say but my voice cracks.

" Risa, please," my mother voice was concern.

I crawl into my bed. The past months were the best of my life. I had discovered so many things only to find out they're not real. I let the tears crawl down my cheeks and into the pillow. My heart hurt so much to fall asleep. Why Otani? Why did you have to betray me and leave me so heartbroken..so alone.

**Code:O**

I couldn't sleep anymore. There was a feeling I felt so close to me it hurt. I got up straight from my bed. I wanted to see Koizumi, at least tell her that it's really no the way she thinks. It wasn't fake. I wish I hadn't seen her like I had. She looked horrible the moment she found out. I would've gone after her, but the thing is my agency just messed everything up. I glance around my room and sighed because everything I looked at reminded me of her. Ugh...

Koizumi...

I covered my face with my arms. Remembering us a little before we got looked pretty and we were laughing. Her smile..-

What the heck! Why you have to find out so soon? I would've told you, I wish I had told you. The fact that she thinks I played with her though isn't my only problem, it's also the fact that's she's from SOJA. That agency. If Koizumi dad dies it's going to be because of my uncle. Will she hate me more if that actually happened? I remembered as she yell she loved me before she yell out she hated me. Each one of those words made me cringe the moment they were out. It hurt. I felt cold shivers go down my body when she told me that , no one has told me they hate me. Coming out of Koizumi made something in me feel weird..and really badly guilty. It took me by surprise and it hurt something inside of me. She didn't mean what she said, she can't hate me. She was only angry at me for the mission. She can't hate me. The thought of her hating me was sort of painful. I felt something awful just seeing her cry.

Koizumi...I try closing my eyes to rest but all I saw was Koizumi. Which just made me feel even worse. What will happen now? What are the agencies planning to do with us? I couldn't take this guilty feeling off me. I guess not until she forgives me will it go away. Not until I apologize properly.

" You haven't ate all night, are you sure you don't want breakfast?," my mom had asked when she saw me getting ready to leave.

" Nah, I'm okay," I lied.

I was everything but okay. In truth, I hardly slept and I had this horrible feeling all around me. It was 10: 00 a.m. School started a long time ago. I wonder if Koizumi went...sigh..Koizumi.

" I'm worried about you, what if something happens to you because you're so gloomy? Maybe you should stay home," my mom suggested looking over at me with a frown in her face.

I waved her off.

" No the agency would be mad if I arrive late," I mumble wiping my drowsy eyes.

" The agency should be more considerate about their agents, especially the young ones," My mom argued passing me a muffin." Eat it," she ordered right when I was about to put it back on the table.

" Mom's right they ask too much of you. You'll waste your life in there little brother, you should move on, get a girlfriend," My sister came in.

Girlfriend... I sighed. That only reminded me of Koizumi. Just Koizumi..then I think. I think that what happened sort of mean we broke up.

" Don't tell me-," my mom suddenly gasped." You have a girlfriend and never even told me!What's her name?," my mom asked.

" It doesn't matter...," I mumble walking over to the door, but before I leave I say " she's not my girlfriend anymore."

It's true. I can tell she's not. Slumping I headed off the headquarters. Once I enter it seemed as if I'd never left to begin with. I went directly to my boss office. The pain was still throbbing in me. I sat down waiting for them to tell me what they're going to do to me. In a way it didn't matter anymore. My life already falling apart. Whatever they do to do me can't erase the pain that's really starting to grow in me.

" Otani-kun how was your break,'' My boss asked.

I shrugged looking down.

" Did you get any sleep?," Imachio asked.

As if...I shook my head.

" That explains your tired red eyes," Imachio murmured.

I sat still thinking back to Koizumi. Where is she now? Is she okay? What will the agency do to her?

" Otani I know this is all tough of you since you're just a kid but we need to handle this," My boss cleared his throat.

I looked at them.

" We came to a sort of conclusion," Imachio sighed.

" What?" I asked tentatively.

" Since you completed your mission,regardless of your feelings for her...we ...we came to the conclusion that...," they stopped talking glancing away.

" What?," I asked again.

What are they planning to do to me?

" Look it wasn't easy to come up with what we did, SOJA has a whole lot of issues with us..it a tragic story and-,"

" I know about the story, you use to be part of the same agency. After the whole love issue," I spoke out.

Their eyes expanded.

" How did you know about that?," they asked almost in sync.

Ergh...

" The agents are always talking about it, I just found out," I lied nervously.

They remain silent for a while. I guess it shock them to find out that I knew.

" SOJA since then has always been our enemy, they've tried to destroy us. They're agency now is powerful but really wrong," My boss explained.

" We usually try to keep our distance from SOJA, any encounter with SOJA often brings bemusement and arguments between us," Imachio also informs.

In other words. They hate each other. Plain and Simple.

" In your case now...with you falling in love with her...there's only one thing we can conclude," My boss sighed deeply.

I wish they already say whatever it is that they want to do to me. Just spill it out already.

" You have to kill her...or-,"

" What!," I stand up, slamming my fist on the table.

" Kill her!," They wanted me to kill Koizumi!

NO!

Even worse they wanted _me_ to kill her? Have they lost it! Are they insane!

How in their minds can they just tell me to kill her. It's impossible! I will not ever do that! I was way too angry at the moment. The veins pop out of my arm. Kill Koizumi- UGH!

" NO!," I yell out in like half-growl and snap.

They didn't look surprise at my attitude.

" Calm down Otani," Imachio suggested.

Calm down? Calm down! They wanted me to calm down!

" How can you order me to kill her?ME!," I still furiously replied.

" If she's dead the whole issue stirring up with the agency will be solve," the boss replied.

I started to glare at them.

" I can't! I-I won't do it! She doesn't deserve that! You can't-," I stop talking because my words were coming out in slurs from the anger I felt inside.

" The whole agency is now in danger. We can be attacked by them any second now. The only way to solve this is if one of you two is dead," the boss snapped back.

" How does that solve anything! It doesn't solve the problems! You can't kill Koizumi! She's not like SOJA bosses. She's different," I protest my hands still clench.

" It's either that..or..-if we don't kill her we have to capture her and bring her here. But even if that happens we still have to decide what to do with her," Imachio informed.

Capture her..?

That's definitely a better choice than killing her. I let out a sigh of half relief, half something else.

" So..in other words you're out to get her?" I asked.

They nodded.

" That's our plan, There's issues going on we're going to be out in a way. Especially with both of you still alive. We fear them they fear us. We have to prepare everything. If we captured your girlfriend..well there's a high advantage for us."

I stood quiet now, sinking back into the chair.

I wish...-I cover my face with my hands- I wish they would just...SHUT UP!

I'm SO CONFUSE! Inside me I feel broken! They're telling me they'll be a war between the agencies. This and That! All I want is to go back in time and leaving the hotel before they caught us. I cover my face through my hands.

" Otani? We're going to give you another chance," the boss murmured.

" This is all hard for you. We're sorry but it's something we have to do. We will capture/ or kill her and that's final," the boss said it in more of a sad voice.

" Are...are you sending me to do either on of the both?" I say weakly.

" On second though..no. We'll separate the missions but just remember if you see her again you have to do one of the both. That is your mission."

" Huh? So who's going after her?" I questioned.

" We'll have other agents do it. That way it won't hurt you as much. Right now you can leave but remember your in surveillance," the boss said.

" Also we have to protect you, now you're a number one target for SOJA. As soon as you step out there your life is in danger,"

What about Koizumi? Isn't her life in danger too...?

**Code: R**

I stare blankly at the ceiling to my room. My eyes felt tired but they wouldn't close. Probably because they were still wet. A knock to my door startle me a little.

" Risa? We have to go to headquarters," Takato voice came from the door.

Ugh! Headquarters. For once I didn't want to be in my room all miserable, but I still didn't want to head to SOJA. My heart's broken and anything that reminds me of Otani just sends pain.

" Okay," I mumble not sure if he heard me.

I got up from my bed.

Weak and clumsy. This isn't the way I picture my love story to be. It took me minutes to finally be ready. I kept wiping my tears. I didn't want everyone else to see how horrible I was. Especially my agency. It was only 12 pm I hadn't even slept. So tired..., but sleep I can't I close my eyes I see Otani..

" Okay, let's go," I mumble waiting outside for Takato.

He was giving me this look right now. Somewhere around the lines that I wasn't looking too good.

" Okay?...," he murmured not asking me.

I guess he sort of knew...

" Risa don't worry about the agency stuff everything will get better," Grampa said coming over to me.

Right...Of course...the agency stuff will get better... I murmured sarcastically to myself. Don't they understand? The agency is not what I'm worried about, it's not why I'm crying. It's about Otani...I don't know what I should do about Otani. We go to the same school, I'll have to see him eventually. Yet if I see him I will just burst into tears remembering.

" That shrimp Otani will be handle and everything will be fine," Grampa spoke.

It was my grandpa that discovered us. It was him who alerted the agencies. Inside me I felt angry at him for doing that. Yeah, so it maybe was the best but if all that wouldn't have happened. I would've been happy with Otani. Even if what we shared was just part of his mission. At least I would've been happy for a while longer...Without another word I headed out the door by myself to my agency.

As I'm walking Mighty car stops in front of me.

" Risa, you can't go out your house alone. Let me give you a ride," he suggested.

One look at Mighty and I'm already getting on the car.

" You don't look to well," he noted.

" It's been a crazy night," I replied forcing a smile.

Mighty frown.

" I'm so sorry for everything Risa. You don't deserve this," Mighty sighed.

Suddenly I spill out.

" It's my fault. I fell for it. In all that happen I'm just the one that fell for it," I blurted crying.

Mighty eyes dropped down.

I know how it feels Risa, trust me, though I won't let it end bad for you. It's not you fault," his voice was sincere.

" W-what do you mean by you know how I feel?" I asked.

Does he really know how I fell? I couldn't imagine Mighty feeling sad, he looked to charming to be sad. Mighty expression was serious now. I've never seen him like this before.

" Remember...the love story Mr. Nakano told you?" his voice switch tones.

It seemed almost serious and sad.

I nod.

Mighty glances away.

" That..story was my...my own," Mighty finally admitted with a deep sigh.  
!

WHAT!

My hands flew over my mouth. Mighty is that guy?

" B-But they died!" I protest.

Mighty shook his head.

" That's what everyone believes, Nakano helped me escape," Mighty said with another sigh.

I can't believe this.

Mighty!

Him!

" A-a-and what about her?," the moment I asked that Mighty eyes become dark.

He looked like the complete opposite of what I first met. He looked almost like a dark angel. His hands tighten at the wheel.

" She's dead." he replied.

I gasped.

So she did die! At the moment I couldn't even think on what to reply. Mighty is that one person. That lover...I felt a wash of pain and pity cross over me. I felt so sad for Mighty. Mighty lost his love..he lost her. Another swept of tears came out of my eyes.

" Jody..that was her name. She..She was so special to me. I love her so much. She was extraordinary and beautiful. So much had I cared for her. She was the sun when my mind was in a cloudy storm. My lightning in thunder. My flower coming in bright new spring...I -I loved her," Mighty struggle speaking now.

My mouth was still covered with my hands.

" Mighty...," Is all I could say with tears stroking down my face.

Jody...

So that was her name?

His precious Jody and they kill her..oh Mighty.

" Wait a minute. Mighty if you..if you were the one in the story..why are you in the agency?," I then realize. Then it came to me...he wanted to avenge her murder..I glance down. Poor Mighty..I felt so bad. It's a strong emotion I felt.

" I'm so sorry mighty. I'm so sorry for Jody I-I," I stopped talking because my voice is cracking now.

I saw a tear escape from Mighty before he wiped his own tears away and handed my a handkerchief.

" But that won't happen to you Risa-chan, I promise I'll make you happy again," he gently smiled.

A stupid smile escaped my lips unevenly. Mighty was amazing! Is all I can't think as I come out of the car to my headquarter. I walk to my headquarters clumsily. I did my best to avoid every look that came at me. I knew everyone was staring at me. I could feel their looks. I step in the office. When I noticed Haruka and Kohori were there.

Huh?

" Risa! You're here! I was so worried about you! I heard about that stupid midget! I also know it's his stupid fault that you are here right now! Oh Risa," Haruka hugged me.

I hugged him back.

Back to the Otani subject..again. I brace myself for whatever they were going to tell me today. Yesterday. um well earlier today they told me they were going to train me and protect me but I didn't really understand what they were telling me to do.

" Koizumi-san!," Kohori also came up with a happy smile.

What were they doing here?

" Sit down, all of you," the boss grumbled annoyed.

We sat down quickly, only Mighty remain standing.

" Where the hell is your grandfather and brother Koizumi-san?" he didn't seem like he was in a good mood this morning.

That worried me.

" After many consideration we finally came to the conclusion that we..we're going to have to protect you from AOPS. The agency will most likely be trying to get you. So..meet you bodyguards," My boss motioned to Kohori, Haruka, and Mighty.

My eyes expanded.

" B-Bodyguards!" I repeated.

That sounded...weird...wait...BODYGUARDS! They're my bodyguards! I stare between my boss and them

NO!

" Yup. They volunteer for the job. They will protect you while you have to train and go on professional!

" You'll be working around professionals," he repeated.

" B-But I'm a horrible agent, honestly! How can I be around professional spies that's crazy!," I argue.

The boss stood up slamming his fits down.

" Are you telling me what to do? Koizumi-san! Thanks to you we are struggling with AOPS as we speak! AOPS my worst enemy can defeat us because of what you had with that boy! All the agency has to come into a full stance! We have to destroy AOPS once and for all and the only thing we can do is group," he snapped at me too loudly.

I sink back into my seat.

" You will do as told Koizumi-san starting today and you will work to destroy AOPS. Even that boy! This is the only thing you can do," My boss snapped.

Destroying won't solve the issue. I wanted to yell, but one look at my boss and I knew I shouldn't say anything. I take in what this all means. Haruka, Kohori, and Mighty are my body guards while I go on some crazy missions to destroy AOPS. What kind of crap is that? AOPS..all of AOPS? Does that include Suzuki and Otani? The thought came to me. I felt fear crawl in me. It's not possible. How can I do this? If I meet Otani again what will I do? Ack! I couldn't even imagine it! I know I can't see Otani again...I can't...Never...

~~~~**whew...I'm not even done but this is all I could write today! I'll correct all spelling mistake tomorrow. I hope to write soon okay? Let see if I can finally write before thursday :D Wish me luck on that. Haha. Anyway it's about to get better so keep reading! :D Please REVIEW! thank you! Now to thank my fellow reviewers from before...**

**Naara-no-Temari-: AWW! I can't believe you stopped right there! OMG! AHH! hahaha. :DD! As I said before YOU ARE AWESOME! AWESOME AWESOME! BFF In fanfiction! :D hahahaha. thank you so much. Un dia sin el is almost finish! :D**

**Venaly: Whoa, I'm glad you're making time to read this while in school. :D Very sincerely thank you. xD Good luck with school and working! :) I'm sorry I made you wait.**

**animeluver3460- WHOO You are still reading! :DDDD! YAY!**

**Palomita love 1- oh! THANK YOU! aww I can't believe that you are now reading this! thank you so much it means a whole lot to me! I WHOLE LOT! Love thy enemy so far has been my favorite that I've wrote as well even if it's like crazy. I love it!**

**Next chapter will come soon! You'll see!**


	58. Scars of you love part 2

**Finally! My mom let me write! I could cry I've been wanting to write this for sooo long ! Haha! I've been in a stict rule for so loong! My mom went crazy and only let me get on the internet in either the library or by phone. It's impossible to write so much by phone and in the library fanfiction is block by logging in. I can read stories and everything but I can't log in. So much agony yet again. u.u...So finally I get to update this. Thanks so much for your patience! :)**

**Song Played: (Same as last times)**

Chapter 23. Scars of you love part 2

**Code: O**

I sighed day was tough already. I was still crowded in this room of mine. I glance at my phone if I call her,would they track my phone call? Ugh. Probably. How am I going to see her then? I wanted to warn her about my agency. If I get close to her I don't know what they might do.

I paced around my room.

School...there! I thought. I can just meet her at school. That'll be the perfect time to see her at least-with help- I can meet up with her and probably apologize for what she thinks I did to it goes again another swept of guilt. I wonder if she still hates me. I wonder if she's even thinking of me when I hurt her. I'm not that dense okay? I know I did.

The only image that comes to my head is seeing her crying and yelling at me. I felt some moisture in my eyes and instantly I wiped it off. I stare at my sleeves. Last time I remember crying was when Kanzaki broke up with me...sigh. This time it's worst. When she broke up with me it was close to my birthday, just like right now too. It was the first time I ever got dumped in my life. Of course it would hurt. Right now though. It wasn't the same. It felt stronger like I lost something really important. There's almost a part of me missing now. Plus...last time I didn't feel this guilty. I didn't have that overwhelming feeling that I did something I really shouldn't.

She has to go to school right? She has to...I get ready for bed, just thinking that'll see her tomorrow. Hoping I will. Then I start to relax...a little.

-Next Day

" What's with you? Usually I'll be over at your house way before you walk out the door," Nakao murmured stepping outside.

" I'm in a rush today," I reply simply.

Nakao shrug.

" To see Risa huh? Why weren't you two in school yesterday?" Nakao smirked at me.

I didn't admit that the reason I wanted to hurry was to see Koizumi, I just replied to his second question.

" I can't say right now," I sighed not involving Nakao.

Nakao frowned, he knew me too well.

" Baby! I missed you so much!" Nobu embrace Nakao the moment she spotted us.

I looked pass her. Where's Koizumi?

Is she late again?

" I miss you too Nobu-chan," Nakao replied embracing back.

Don't ask me how that also reminded me of Koizumi. We were never lovey dovey with each other, but right now glancing at Nobu and Nakao. It just reminded me of her... Why wasn't Koizumi here? Unless...she's ...dead! My blood went cold. She can't be...No..My agency said SOJA wouldn't kill her. Suzuki came right behind me, his glance was down and sad.

Obviously he knew...

He didn't match my glance when he spoke.

" I'm sorry Otani...I wish I could've warn you when they were close, I wish..I could've done something," he seriously said.

That caught Nobu and Nakao attention.

" Huh? What happened? " Nobu questioned confused.

" It's okay man...No one really saw it coming," I ignore Nobu and answer Suzuki.

In the corner of my eye I saw Chiharu. Chiharu was glancing at us from the distance. Tears stroke down her face. Huh!

" Chiharu!," Nobu gasped looking at her and taking a step towards her.

Chiharu moved back.

" Otani-kun..I-I'm so sorry I can't...," she step back.

" Chiharu," I called.

She glance at me at that moment I knew she read my mind.

" Risa...Risa-chan- I'm sorry Otani..I can't talk to you, Risa-chan is...fine...for now...I'm so sorry!" she ran away crying.

" Chiharu!," Nobu and I called but she just ran.

Nobu frowned confused, then looked at me.

" What's going on? What happen to Risa? " Nobu demanded looking at me directly.

I glance down. Not feeling like I should respond. The bell ran and I walked away.

" Otani?"

I glance around. No, she's not here. Part of me already knew she wasn't here.

**Code: S ( Suzuki) Bonus***

...

sad

...

...

" Otani? What? " Nobu cross her arms frustrated.

" Otani and Risa were caught," I mumble out.

" Caught? What do you mean by that? " she asked.

So I explain to them. The easiest way I could. In few words. Nakao and Nobu moved back in surprise.

" What!" Nobu gasped.

" So all this time they were from different agencies that hated each other!"

Nakao glance down.

" Risa-chan...has found out about Otani mission," Nakao asked me.

I wasn't sure...So I tell them..

" Probably," I mumble.

" So what's going to happen? " Nobu asked.

I shrug.

I felt bad for Otani and Risa, but I also felt really bad for Chiharu. Seeing her like that made me feel horrible. Poor Tanaka-san. I myself felt like a loser. I wanted to do something...but I had not a clue. I just hope Chiharu is okay..I hope I get to see her smile again...I hope..

...

..

**Code: O**

She didn't come. I knew it. No it was the end of the day and still no glance at her. So that's it then...she's never coming back. What if I never see her again. The ball rang. Everyone started leaving.

" Otani please stay after class," Mr. Kong said.

I nodded waiting for everyone to leave. Nobu and Nakao gave me a worried look. Once everyone left I slam my head on the desk. Stupid. I'm not feeling good at all, I feel horrible. She wasn't here. Which means she's not coming to school.

" Otani you can't just be mopping around," Mr. Kong sighed.

I didn't glance up.

"She didn't come today," I say thinking back on her.

" Yes. She's not coming either not until the whole thing with you is over," Mr. Kong sighed.

Koizumi. Her name repeated in my head.

" Mr. Kong...I-I need to see her,"I reply now glancing up.

I really needed to see her. Mr. Kong looked down.

" It's complicated Otani," he replied.

" So! You're a boss Mr. Nakano! Can't you do something Mr. Kong they are planning to kill her, capture Koizumi!," I protested slamming my hands on the desk.

" Trust me Otani I know AOPS plans, but don't worry Mighty is looking over her. He won't let nothing happen to her," Mr. Kong replied motioning for me to calm down.

That cheeseball!

" How can you trust him! He's from SOJA isn't he? " I argued.

Mr. Kong once again sighed.

" Remember that love story I told you before? " Mr. Kong asked.

I frown. Of course I remember. What does it matter now?

" Mighty was the guy from the story. It was his tragic love story,"

I drew back. What! Mighty...

" But...I thought you said he was dead? " Mighty is that guy!

" At the moment that's what I wanted you to think," Mr. Kong smiled for half a second before frowning again.

" He wants revenge on SOJA that's why he'll protect Risa as well, to not let SOJA kill her like they killed his love," he explained.

" What's the point of being in the same agency that killed his love? Even if he wanted revenge or avenge. He will still have to do missions and look at the people who killed her," I argued.

" Mighty plan is that on, so don't ask much about it. All I know is that he'll protect her," Mr. Kong replied.

I wanted to say more.

No matter if that creep Mighty was going to protect her or not I wanted to see Koizumi.

" One thing though last time I called Mighty...Risa said something that she didn't want to see you? What was that about? " Mr. Kong asked curiously.

I heaved a sigh. I again laid my head on the desk and covered my face.

She doesn't want to see me...yet all I wanted to do now is to see her.

What if..

I really don't see her again.

-3 days later

**Code:R**

Tossing the remote control away I crossed my arms supposedly this was my lunch time. I can't go to school so they hired this tutor to home school me. I never felt so miserable. I was bitting my lip to hold my tears back. Anything at the moment made me cry. It just hurt to know my first love was just a game. Nothing special. Every time I think about it I just want to hide in my bed covers and soak them with tears. With this missions. I tried so hard to do everything,but I was a wreck until Otani came.

I consider him so special almost perfect. Then what is perfect? If I considered Otani perfect but he wasn't..then what is perfect? Is there just a thing as perfect love? Guess not. I sighed holding on to my bunny stuffed animal. Something dangle from my neck. I noticed it was the necklace Otani gave me. I stare at if for a longer time, but not until now I realize it had something on one of the ears..

Huh?

I grab it and turned it. There was definitely a red bulb on one of it's ears. It's a tracker! I gasped.

Otani put a tracker on me? Again I felt teardrops form in my cheeks. No wonder he could find me it was because I had a tracker. Anger suddenly filled me. I clutch the necklace and rip the chain off from my neck. Tossing it to the ground. Ugh! Another lie! I hate that midget! I hate him! I turned and collapse in my bed. I hate that I love you so much when you don't love me...I doubt we'll see each other again..not with the agencies going crazy..I really don't want so see him again..for my own good no matter how much I wanted to deep inside me.

-A week later

" Welcome to training 101 Koizumi-san right here we'll train you like the milatary," Miz. Matsubara announced. " So fix you hair it's too messy! Hair can result bad when fighting. Hmm. You're quite skinny as well, don't teeneagers eat? "

I fixed my hair quickly. There was a girl next to me. I guess she was a newbie too.

" Okay now that that's settle. I am Miz. Matsubara I will train you as real spies any questions and stuff you come to me got it? " she declared.

We nodded.

" You usually respond with a yes ma'am," she murmured tapping her foot.

" Yes ma'am," we responded.

" Koizumi-san every morning at 5 am until 9 am you have training with me," she informed.

Wait! What?

" That early!," I argued.

" No complains you have school from 9 to 3. After that it's all missions for you Koizumi-san, oh and Abe-san," Miz. Matsubara turned to the girl next to me.

Abe-san?

Abe-san nodded quietly.

" Good then let's get started first thing first warm up. Run around the perimeter for 5 minutes," she strictly ordered.

Run?

P.E wasn't what I had in mind. Abe-san already started running. I looked at her go.

" Koizumi-san! Now!," Miz. Matsubara yelled.

" Oh! Right! I'm sorry- I mean yes ma'am," I started running.

By the time 5 minutes were up I couldn't take it anymore I collapse on the ground huffing.

" Hmm..5 minutes wasn't enough next we'll make it 6 minutes," she murmured.

Is she kidding me?

ugh...!

-later

I walked around next to Mighty, Haruka, and Kohori. Supposedly today we would just complete an easy mission and go back home. I wasn't that easy. I almost got blasted twice if it wasn't for Mighty who pulled me out of the way 3 times today. Though having body guards is somewhat cool. I wasn't sure about how I felt about that. Abe-san became my partner since we're suppose to have partners in professional missions. I hardly even know what was going on! I was confused 94 percent of the time. Now I'm completely exhausted, tired, and my bones ache.

" Maybe we should take you to eat for your first day? " Mighty offered.

I sighed aggravated.

The last thing I wanted was to go out.

" Come on Risa! You can sit by me!," Haruka grabbed my arm.

" You must be starving Koizumi-san," Kohori also came to my side.

" Oh...then let's go eat," I mumble even though I didn't feel like eating even.

We went around eating anyways. Honestly the whole training thing was horrible. 24/7 almost. I let out a huge sigh.

" It'll get easier later on," Mighty spoke while I ate.

I doubt it. Especially with Otani- I froze in my seat. There it goes again.I thought of him. Instant pain came to me. I glance at the window. I wonder how he's taking everything so far. I wonder what he is doing..Ugh I should just forget him because it doesn't matter what he is doing we won't see each other again because if we do...It's obvious. I have to kill him. Yet..I still know what inside of me..I really do miss him.

**Code:O**

" Hey Mr. Kong," I greeted the next morning. I cam here extra early just to talk to him.

" Ah, Otani how's it going? " he asked attempting to smile but failed.

How is it going? Is he serious? He should know exactly how it's going. Bad So far there's been multiple missions with AOPS and SOJA. Agents are crowded in our headquarters hospital, a lot are missing, and some are already dead. I haven't seen Koizumi in what seemed like years but only been days. I glance away. Sometimes I lay awake at night because I can't sleep. The only thing I can think of is Koizumi. Her smile, her hair, her eyes, her face. I see it all in my head and it's frustrating me. Countless times I look at my phone and think. Maybe I can just call her in private..maybe she's still wanting to talk to me. Or just so I can hear her voice.

" You're thinking of her again Otani-kun? " Mr Kong saw right through.

" I was not," I mumble a lie remembering Koizumi all over again.

I wipe something frommy eyes. It wasn't a tear yet only moisture. I didn't want to end up crying in front of Mr. Kong. In fact I didn't want to end up crying in front of Mr. Kong. In fact I didn't want to end up crying in front of no one. They don't understand anyway. They wouldn't know how I felt.

" She's safe," Mr. Kong sighed.

" I know," actually I don't know because all the information of her being safe came from Mr. Kong which comes from Mighty. Who really knows how Koizumi is.

" It appears SOJA is winning though," Mr. Kong clasped his fingers together.

" They have better equipment," I murmured not really caring.

AOPS and SOJA can destroy themselves all I want is to at least see Koizumi.

*Sigh*

Should I just forget her? What if she doesn't care about me anymore..

I HATE YOU...

The words came back to me. Each time hurting just hearing them. This guilt hasn't even gone away.

We can't let SOJA win, this is getting out of hand," Mr. Kong sighed looking much older than before.

That's how he looked recently. He looked tired and much older.

" It was out of hand a long time ago," I reply.

I think about the pass weeks. I've been doing different missions, but that usually involves someone always coming along with me. Since I was a target for SOJA, my missions are really short. Every mission I go to I remind myself that Koizumi isn't there. I admit I miss her way more than what I let people see. That idiot. That amazon since the moment I met her I knew I won't be able to take her off my mind. It's impossible to just forget about her. If I never see her again, my life will be miserable. Like right now...Maybe I should stick it in my head already. Koizumi is gone...

-AOPS HEADQUARTERS

" Your missions are different now Otani," Imachio replied.

" What is it? " I mumble.

" I don't understand real well. But here. In this company there's information we need to get before any other agency. It should be an easy mission but today let me introduce you to your group,"

" Group? " I asked confused.

" Yup. We thought you having a group mission is far better than solo. Here they are," he pointed behind me.

I notice a girl appear behind me. She had black hair and dark eyes.

" I'm Shiozaki! Nice to meet you," she greeted with a smile.

" Um...Atsushi Otani," I introduce myself.

" Hey! Your eyes are so round and brown. They remind me of my dog..Chappy!," Shiozaki gleam looking closer to me.

A guy standing in the back approach. Instantly I recognize him..It can't be...

" YOSHI!," I gasped the same moment he found out who I was.

I haven't seen Yoshi in years! Since I was in middle school! He moved away years ago.

" Hey what's up," he murmured with a slight smile on his face.

I was still surprise to see him here.

" What're you doing here dude!," I say still surprise.

" You know each other? " Imachio noted.

" We use to go to the same school," I tell him.

" Yup," he nodded.

He looked exactly the same as before.A girl stood behind him. She smiled slightly. Wait so this is my group? The people I have to hang out?

" So I heard you fell in love with a different agent." Yoshi said the moment we step out of the office.

I sighed and shrug pretending like I didn't care.

" Really? So you're really that boy everyone's talking about!," Shiozaki questioned.

" Do you miss her? " she asked

Er...

" It's none of you-," before I could finish.

" Did you really love her? "

I step back and turned around abruptly stomping off.

What kind of questions are those of course I miss her. Of course I love her. If it wasn't that I wouldn't have this unbearable feeling that I have now. This guilty yearn that's eating me inside out. I stepped outside the headquarters. As soon as I was out I felt more relieved. I slowly bend down against the wall. I wanted to see Koizumi. Really bad. Even when I try not to think about her. I end up thinking about that amazon all over again. Is it that hten? I'm never going to see her. Nor feel her crazy orange hair? No see the wide smile or weird faces that she'll make? Nor feel the unique taste of her? I hang my head on the top of my knees. What if..it's not her it's me. What if I had to give her more chances. I only brought her down, put her in more danger..maybe I should let her be. Step aside. Our love wasn't suppose to happen anyway. It was not meant to be. She was tall. I never wanted a girlfriend that was taller than me, but that changed. I let out a a sigh. Sigh passing the last glimpse of her through my mind.

Koizumi...you tall idiot..why can't I forget about you?

-5 months later

**Code: Mr. K**

I frown multiple times crossing my arms. I had agents all over SOJA and AOPS. My head overcrowded with things. The two agencies at war is the most difficult thing I've ever done. Even grading a million papers was better than this.

" Boss AOPS is losing a lot of agents," one of my agents informed.

" That's not all we are losing agents as well," another informed.

" SOJA is way too good. Their skills pass our own Boss," Yoh protested.

I let out a frustrated sigh. Eveything was falling apart.

" Everything is falling into chaos sensei," Mimi spoke out what I had been thinking.

Finally I admit it heaving a huge sigh.

" You're right Mimi..everything is absolutely crazy," the agencies are destroying everything. But it seems it's slipping out of my fingers. SOJA is too powerful to control. AOPS is losing so many agents. I really really needed a vacation right now.

" What're we going to do sensei? If we continue like this our agency could be destroyed as well," Mimi argued making her way in front of me.

What can we do? I thougth hard. Right now...I had also agents protecting Otani and Koizumi. I had only one-eighth of my agents here at the headquarters. one-sixteenth of them already injured. 2/3 on SOJA and about 1/4 on AOPS. There has to be something I can do ...something.

" We'll have to get more agents! That's our only possibility of winning this," I announced.

My agents immediately agreed.

" Okay Mimi you and the rest who stay here start getting more agents. This half-," I divided with my hand "- you try to contain AOPS. The other half take care of SOJA. The remaining keep protecting Koizumi-san and Otani-kun," I ordered.

I saw MImi eyes reflect at the mention of Otani's name.

" Sensei I want to protect Otani," She protest.

" No mimi you're too young and if they catch you I don't know what they could do to you," I denied.

Mimi cross her arms.

A clear angry face displaying.

" Boss...there's a woman who wants to see you," Yoh announced.

A woman? At this time of hour? I frowned deeply. I look at the woman from the camera. She has sunglasses and her head was covered with a scarf. I didn't recognize her..but she looked familiar.

A spy?

" Who is she?," I inquire.

Nobody answered.

What's this? Just a random person dropping at our headquarters.

" Did she ask for me directly?," I narrowed my eyes at the woman again.

" To Nakano she said," Yoh informed.

Nakano..so she knows me.

" I shall go meet her everyone stay here," I order already leaving outside.

As I came out I see her smile widen.

" Finally! I find you after years and years. So this is your agency...Not bad. It's much bigger than SOJA and AOPS. It's very nice, but you have to keep it more organize Nakano. I mean goodness everything can use a little spring cleaning," she was still smiling as she glance around the agency. I was still suspicious. Who is she? Her voice was so familiar. Charming and elegant.

" What is your business here? " I asked suspiciously.

Another elegant smile.

" I can't believe you haven't recognize me. Sure we only met a couple of times still I believe I made a final impression," she tap her heels almost impatiently.

Another glance at her. She dress like a model...in a way glamorous. She sighed and took her sunglasses and scarf off. Bright blond hair feel down her shoulder and ocean blue eyes stare back at me.

!

" Jody!," I stuttered back a bit back.

Jody grin at my reaction. I felt like I've seen a ghost. It's Jody...She's here...but she's...d-dead?, isn't she? I saw her and...-Jody?

" The one and only," she replied.

" What? You're alive!," I take in what this really meant.

Jody is alive! She's not dead..Like all the rest of us seem to think..she survive.

" Yup," she replied.

" But I saw you-,"

" It took me years to recover. Someone saved me. I don't remember who. See I sort of was in a coma for 5 years. When I woke up I was in a hospital in Brazil. Brazil! Can you believe it?I tried to remember what happen. I remember almost everything after 8 months. Then I trained for my return. I knew about the agencies spliting up in two. So..all these years I've been planning my revenge SOJA is the one who killed me for 5 years!. 5 years dead in a coma. Struggling for my life. It kept me away for almost 10 years now. But I have return," she sighed relief.

I was still in shock. She was here! Then she turn and hugged me slightly.

" I'm glad you're still alive Nakano, if it weren't for you. Mighty wouldn't have survive or me either,"

Mighty. Of course wait until he finds that Jody alive. For the first time in 5 months I smiled genuinely.

" Mighty will be very happy to see you," I say.

Jody smile fell apart.

" Don't tell him I'm here," she said in panic.

" Why? " I frown. " He miss you for years Jody, thinking you were dead. He's not the same without you Jody."

Jody looked sad now.

" I know..I miss him too, but right now please keep it hidden Nakano. There's something I have plan to do first..," Jody force a small smile.

Hmm...She had a plan?

" So what do you say Nakano? Let me join your agency. I'll be glad to help," she said with a grin now.

" Jody of course you can join, the thing is though right now we have an issue," I sighed.

" Issue? " Jody frown.

" Here let's talk inside," I motioned and began telling her about my favorite comedy duo and the agencies.

" Oh, how tragically sad at the same moments a little cute," Jody mentioned the moment I finished." How old are they again? "

" Both 18 now," I tell her.

" So young!," she gasped shaking her head.

Then her face became dark.

" Those agencies! Destroying Monsters!," she balled her hands into fist.

" They are at war right now because of them. Like how they were with you only quite more harder. Though I doubt they notice. Many people are trying to kill them when they spot them outside or inside but so far we've been able to stop them before they kill them," I explained.

Jody still had that dark look.

" A tall girl and a short boy...very odd couple," a light smile appeared.

I chuckled.

" All Hanshin Kyojin, I call them. They're quite funny when together,"

" Mighty is protecting the girl isn't he?," Jody murmured.

I nodded.

" Then- I'll protect the boy- Don't worry I'm a pro Nakano. That boy will be saved with me and I know that girl is in the best hands with Mighty," at the sound of Mighty name she sighed " Please..don't tell Mighty anything about me...Soon he'll figure out and we can finally be together..Once SOJA is destroyed," Jody had said that with such confidence all I could do is nod. The tragic lovers are alive which means Koizumi and Otani can survive too.

There's just something special about All Hanshin Kyojin ...they can't die.

**Code: R**

*Click, Click, Click, Crack*

Crap! My heel caught on the crack of the brick floor. Dropping my heavy bag on one side and the gun at the other. Abe-san stopped to wait for me.

" Ack! I'm so sorry," I lamely apologize trying to take my heel off the crack.

" Do you want me to help Risa? I could carry you," Haruka offered galliantly.

I shook my head pulling my heelps up.

Ah..much better.

" Here Koizumi-san you dropped this," Kohori pass my my bag and gun.

" Thank you Kohori," I say politely from the corner of my eye I saw Abe-san look away from Kohori.

She's like that around him. She usually avoids being close to him. She doesn't talk to him. Though she talks to me, Haruka, and Mighty.

" Shhh...we're close now," Mighty said.

Yes. We were on a mission at the moment. I put the gun back in my jacket. I didn't like carrying it around. Miz. M says I'm the worst gun holder in the world. I'm still really horrible at it! I can't keep my hands from shaking or my eyes open when shooting directly. The past months were crucial. The worst days of my life. Supposedly high heels are good defense for a woman but I doubt it. I felt better if the heels weren't so high up. I like boots better and sometimes my heels caught on the pavement. Professional Spy work is so complicated. Usually I stash of all my devices. In a bag and use them when everyone else is using them. RIght now In a bag and use the when everyone else is using them. Right now I pulled out the device Chiharu had given me for x-ray vision I use it.

" Our object is exactly at 2 floors high," I mumble out.

We continue to walk. We weren't the only ones here from my agency there were more but they took different routes. I walk silently besides them when suddenly my device beep and the sound of broken windows were heard. I pulled out my device and looked at it. 7 people not from out agency broke in.

" 7 different people," I announce right when I could hear walking upstairs.

My heart suddenly did a little jump.

" Chappy come on you can't just ignore me forever! So I called you Chappy in front of you bosses and they laughed so what? It's just a little joke," a girl was heard mocking.

Chappy? What lame name is that?

" Oh. You got Chappy mad Shiozaki leave him alone," laughed a boy.

" You're both getting on my nerves!," yelled someone whose voice sounded so close to Otani I almost thought it was, but I remember the girl calling him Chappy.

" Okay we'll quit Chappy," two girls said at the same time while I could hear laughing from the guys.

" Just shut up! All of you," an irritated voice snapped back.

That voice...I shook my head. It's not Otani...Otani's not Chappy.

" Shh you guys we may not be the only ones here," a more serious voice said.

" Right," a girl replied.

They got quiet.

" Hmm. Let's split up okay? What direction are they heading? " Mighty ask.

" Umm..It looks like they are looking for something they scatter in the second floor," I mumble a little confuse.

" Good, then let's go. Haruka, Kohori come with me. Abe-san stay with Risa," Mighty informed.

I walked with Abe for what seemed like a long time when we started hearing shots. Abe-san pulled her gun out ready. I stumbled with mine until I held it out as well. My device beep. There were suddenly more people. The building shook were we were at. They must be throwing bombs now. Abe-frown.

" Stay here Koizumi if they find you they'll kill you. I'll stay close," she then was about to run.

" Wait...Abe-san! I can't leave you alone," I protest.

" My orders are to accompany you and protect you Koizumi-san. If you come they'll kill you. They'll kill me too and Mighty, Haruka..and..and K-Kohori-kun," Abe-san had a struggle to mention Kohori.

I know that nobody I knew was heading down here...but still. It feels uncomfortable having people risk their life to protect me.

" Here take the device with you, I'll be fine," I toss her the device and she nodded before leaving me alone I often feel lonely and that's only because I remember about Otani. I have to say I do miss that darn midget so much. I've doubt I see him again. I continue to walk until I heard loud footsteps ahead of me. I froze at the same moment someone else was here. I step back but inside me I didn't want to run away. I lean in them bam another bomb hit making me stumble forward when I suddenly realize who I stumble in front of. I froze everything inside me froze. I could no longer breathe. Nooooo!

My blood became cold. My eyes explanded. I saw him have the same expression. Both of us didn't move. We were frozen in place. Otani! Otani? Otani? My heart yelled. I open my month but no words came out. I haven't seen Otani since months. Now...he's here...In front of me!

" Chappy! Come one!," a girl appeared she pulled at Otani shirt.

My eyes darted to her.

Chappy?

...

I gasped.

Otani is Chappy and this is...this must be his new girlfriend. If a heart could break again mine just did. I stuttered back and ran.

" Koizumi! Wait!," I heard Otani now.

I didn't listen I ran. I could tell he was running after me. That pretty girl must be his girlfriend. It has to be. I wiped the tears coming from my eyes. Tears were making it impossible to see. My heels caught again and I fell down.

Dammit! No!

He catch up. What does he want? What if he wants to kill me? I raise my gin at him. I knew my hands were still shaking yet I didn't drop it.

" Don't get near me!," I yell at him, wiping the tears from my cheeks and eyes.

Otani frown at me then he smiled. Could a broken heart beat again? Mine did affecting my heartstrings.

" You're still alive! It's been so long I thought-," he replied almost shock to see me, stepping forward of course not taking my warning.

I raise it higher.

" What's with the gun Koizumi? I'm not going to hurt you," Otani murmured confused.

" Leave...Otani," I stumble with the words.

He sighed.

" Koizumi listen..it wasn't fake," he said.

As soon as the words were out. I got mad. How can he say that! My hand stumble to the side and I pulled the trigger. Hitting the wall right next to me.

" Idiot! Are you trying to kill yourself!," Otani protested trying to get my gun.

I moved back immediately.

" Leave me alone! Just leave," I yell at him moving away as soon as I noticed that he was getting closer.

" Koizumi it wasn't what it seemed okay? I'm sorry deeply sorry. A thousand times sorry if you like..let me explain," Otani protested stepping after me.

" No! I don't wan to hear it! I already heard enough Otani. Just leave me alone get away...or else..or else..-," I say trying to control my voice.

" Or else what?," Otani asked raising an eyebrow.

I swallow my voice came quivering..and broken. More in like a whisper.

" Or else...I'll kill you,"

~~~~~**Finish. :) XD So happy. Again deep apologize. I hope you enjoyed the chapter though it wasn't that entertaining until the end. :) okay I think it's like 5 or less chapters. Probably 6 ^^ So I'm close to done here. :) Keep reading because it's close to it's end ^^ Next chapter... Hmm.. I'm still planning stuff as I go. Usually that's how it all works. ^^ Expect helicopter action and more of Otani and Risa :) Expect a little brief kiss maybe suspense :) Catch you sooon! Thanks for reading.**

**PLEASE REVIEW ^-^ ( also the people who found out about this story from tumblr thanks for reading as well :) Wish you would review though..no? D: Well fine u.u)**


	59. Undecided

**Hello! Lovecomyes17 here! XD haha. Sorry for the super super super late update! I won't take that long again! Trust me each time I think about how long I lasted I want to slap myself! :( Multiple times! Oh and Bleach made it so much worse because I couldn't stop watching it! meanwhile enjoy? XD please! OH GOD I"M SO SORRY! u.u if there's spelling mistake xD I'll correct as soon as I can. :)**

Chapter 24: Undecided

**Song Played: Star, Star, Star by SNSD ( Korean Pop song)**

**Code:O**

" Or else...I'll kill you...,"

Kill you...

I strong shiver went down my body. A strong goosebump coming to my spine at the same time. What the hell? I saw the regret in Koizumi face the moment the words came out. The pain cross both our faces.

" I'm sorry I didn't- I ," Koizumi stammered closing her eyes tightly.

Then shook her head.

" What kind of things are you saying? Amazon! Listen to me I'm not here to kill you or to do anything to you!," I yell back at her.

What is she thinking?

Koizumi shook her head again.

" Then why are you here? " Koizumi yelled back stepping away again.

I had been so glad to see her. The moment saw her I thought it was just me. My imagination getting the best of me. My mind and I weren't really corresponding now. Right now I was so relieved to see her I hadn't thought of why she was here.

" I'm on a mission," I replied simply.

Koizumi narrowed her eyes.

" Then how come you don't go back to your girlfriend?" she suddenly snap.

Girlfriend? Huh?

" You know the pretty girl with the black half ponytail," she muttered. " The one that called you chappy."

" Shiozaki? " I mumble.

She's not my girlfriend.

" We're not going out,"

" Sure that's what you want me to think, but I know better," again she turned to leave.

I caught up with her.

"Koizumi," I called.

"I told you to leave me alone!," she yell back at the same moment a crash and a thumps were heard.

People are coming…

Shit No ... I haven't finish talking to Koizumi. If they catch us both! I look at Koizumi in panic. If they see us together. But I can't- I don't want to leave Koizumi.

"Leave Otani," she told me again this time in more of a urgent whisper.

She was warning me.

"No," I answered.

"Otani! They're from SOJA you know they'll…-," she didn't finish her voice came out broke.

Still I didn't want to leave her. Here What if I don't see her again ever? This could be the last time.

"I'm sorry Koizumi I'm not going to leave until I tell you about my mission,"

"I told you I don't want to hear it! Now leave…please Otani leave!" she suddenly begged.

"No, but you have to listen because…because it's the truth," I argued.

" Koizumi-san!" behind Koizumi rush that other shrimp Kohori.

He froze when he saw me. To make matters worse that pain Haruka came right after.

" Risa!," he push himself between me and Koizumi.

" Move out the way I'm trying to talk to her!," I complained annoyed by his interruption

" Step away from Risa! You little creature!'' he yelled at me.

"Who they hey are you to tell me what to do!" I yell back at him.

"We're Koizumi-san bodyguards," Haruka mentioned.

"Bodyguards?" I step back looking at them.

A girl stood behind Koizumi, Kohori, and Haruka.

Bodyquards. That sounded…lame….

"We have to leave now and same goes for you Otani-kun," a creepy voice reach me now.

Huh? Mighty appeared as well.

" You midget better get this straight! You better not hurt Risa! We'll protect her from miniature duchkunds like you," Haruka snapped.

" Let's go Koizumi-san," Kohori grab Koizumi arm.

Something stir in me. I didn't like him touching her.

" Haruka," Mighty called.

" Wait!," I protest stepping forward.

Kohori, that girl, and Haruka all raise their guns at me in sync.

What the hell?

"Lower your guns," Mighty protested.

At the same moment Yoshi, Shiozaki, her boyfriend, Atekchin, and the rest appeared behind me.

Koizumi eyes expanded.

" We have to go Otani….," Yoshi mumble.

" YOSHI!" Koizumi gasped.

Yoshi turned to her.

"Risa!...," he gasped.

He knew Koizumi?

Yoshi froze.

" Risa?...Risa!" Achekin gasped as well.

No way? She did too?

"What are you doing here?" Achekin moved forward, confusing the rest of us.

" What are both of you doing here?" Koizumi ask instead.

" Risa we have to go now!," Mighty said in alarm.

" Right let's go," Haruka said.

" Send my regards to Nakano for me Otani-kun," Mighty spoke before pushing the rest of his team away.

Koizumi glance back at me.

I still wanted to chase after her but by the look of how serious everyone was. I know we also had to leave...

" How do you know Koizumi?" I asked Yoshi when we took our ride back.

" We use to go to the same school before and Achekins," he explained.

Achekin nodded glumly.

" So that girl was your girlfriend Chappy? She sure is taller than you," Shiozaki tried to lighten the mood.

It didn't work.

"...Risa...," Yoshi murmured glancing down.

The rest of the ride was quiet.

Yoshi and Achekins we're both talking to themselves, more like whispering.

I laid back on the seat. Koizumi was so close to me and now..gone..Again just like that she won't even believe me! Doesn't she know better?She should. I mean I know she was an idiot, but still she should know that I still had feelings for her. My hands automatically clench.

" I'm sorry about Risa, Otani we didn't know it was her, I never would of thought it would've been her," Achekins sighed.

I sighed too.

" It doesn't matter who it is. She could've been anybody the story doesn't change," I mumble.

I'm still here in this same situation. Stuck.

Everyone glance at me confuse.

At least she's alive….At least I saw her again…I have to see her again soon. I can't let this guilt still be around me. One way or another. I know this isn't our last mission encountering each other.

**Code: R**

I stop outside the building. I wanted to cry and my eyes were watery, but I kept wiping my tears away.

"That was Otani back there! Otani! Out of all luck in the world Otani! I see him after months! Ugh! I cover my face. The stupid things I said to him. Had I really told Otani that I'll kill him. How can I say that! I wonder what went through his brain. He must've not taken it seriously at hearing me say that. What could possible still go through his head.

" Back there, was that him Koizumi-san?" Abe-san asked nonchalant.

I wasn't sure what she meant by that exactly but I nodded. Her eyes were silent and she glance away, deep in thought.

" Ah, who needs him Risa! Everything you want or need is here with you!," Haruka came right next to me.

He entwined his arms with mine. I didn't reply my mind was still on Otani. I remember each flash of words that Otani said. He had been as surprised as me when we came across each other. I shouldn't believe him, not after everything that he has done to me. Ugh! But I want to. I want to listen to everything he has to say. I clutch my head and moved away from all of them. I strongly wanted to believe Otani. It's just that...they betrayal just made it clear that he can play me again.

" Risa? " Mighty came beside me.

I hurrily wiped the tears from my eyes.

" I'm sorry," I lamely reply, but Mighty just smiled gently.

" Otani-kun seems to be well enough," Mighty replied.

I merely just nod.

Personally happy that Otani was okay and still alive. I was thinking that he was dead. I guess I could feel when Otani was alive.

" In well company," Mighty meant his little group.

I nod again. His group was even bigger than mine. Not just that. Two people I actuallly know are part of his group part of AOPS. Enemies. I unvoluntarily let out a sigh.

" How does that make you feel Risa? " Mighty turned to me.

How does that make me feel he asks. So many things, at once.

Lonely, Sad, devasted, surprised. I wanted to ignore what happen today except...I couldn't because I know that it'll happen again.

I hadn't gotten over over the whole Otani encounter when tomorrow came. In fact I was even more droppy than before. Mighty drove and I just stayed still. Haruka had been talking to me except my mind was still on Otani so I didn't pay attention. Abe-san and Kohori were so quiet the only sounds were the van and Haruka. I glance outside,noticing the sun soon to set. It was only a pretty sight that reminded me of Otani. One moment I allow myself to think of Otani. That's when the poofing sort of noise was made and a sudden katank was heard. My weight automatically shifted upwards. Circling around. The van did a huge flip. I could see from the window as the scene spun. It happen too fast. Only one thing I was almost certain. The car had flipped. When everything stopped I notice I was facedown. I looked and saw Mighty taking his seatbelt out. Ow! What exactly happen?

I couldn't focus right.

My eyes wanted to close.

" Risa! Come one! The van will explode you have to get out! " I heard Haruka telling me.

MY mind was unfocused.

" It's AOPS," Mighty voice came around my ear.

AOPS! That made me react a little. I noticed that I was the only inside the van. Huh? What in the world. My hands wouldn't move fast enought and the seatbelt won't come off. Shit!

I needed to get out.  
" Doors Jam! Try the other door," Kohori started yelling.

Too late the first explosion went off.

It wasn't the van.

It was people shooting at us. One threw a bomb close to the van and all I can see is smoke around me.

" Help! Someone! Mighty! Haruka! Kohori! Abe-san! " I called out.

No one answers.

Shit...

I fumble with my seatbelt.

Open! Please! OPEN!  
" Someone...!" I call out.

It wont be long before the car explodes and I'm still here.

" Help...Anyone...! Please!,"I whisper brokenly.

Smoke was covering the whole van.

" Can anyone hear me!"

**Code: O**

I had to tag along with some older spies for another mission. I was still thinking about my meeting with Koizumi. If I manage to actually see her that means there's possibilities that I can meet her again without the agency knowing. I sort of hope that I would randomly meet her again. Yeah right. Dream on.

" Who is that? " I asked after a while.

They didn't answer.

I repeated the question and they still didn't answer.

A sudden bad feeling came to me. I saw a black van approaching. Something in me jumped. Whatever it was it warn me. I looked through the surveillance camera. That van was from SOJA. Koizumi could be in there. I noticed the guy from my agency had his fingers just above the button. He bend down to click it.  
" NO! You can't!" I immediately push him away from the button.

The other push me away and press the button. I watch as the car flipped right in front of my eyes.

I let out a half gasp half yell. The van flew a couple feet away, twirling around..

!

Koizumi!

I move back I started to run. The guys yelled. They could yell all they want I had to save Koizumi! I dashed down. I almost trip on my way down. The only thing I could think of is please be okay Koizumi. My feelings only got worse when I noticed smoke rising and flames. The smell of gasoline reached me. AOPS started firing off. I bend down as low as I can. Still bolting towards the van.

" Help...Anyone...please...!"

I froze, completely.

KOIZUMI! I knew it was her. I didn't think twice. I merge through the smoke. Any minute now that's going to explode! I clumsily pulled out the laser pen, cutting through the door so it would open.

" Otani? " Koizumi gasped as she recognize me.

I was too busy trying to open the door to look at her.

" What are you doing here! Are you following me!" she asked.

I don't say anything just keep working on the door. I didn't even have time to reply.

" Had all this time you been following me! Like some stalker!" she gasped again.

The door bursted open.

I push the door aside.

" I'm not some creepy stalker," I mumble as I tried to see her more clearly.

Then I saw her. Her eyes locked with mine. Our face were only inches away. Koizumi glance away.

" Yeah right Midget," she muttered.

I frown.

" I'm trying to rescue you and that's what you say to me! " I muttered back.

Koizumi looked surprise for a moment then a sign of pain cross her face.

" Why?" she asked.

Why? WHY?

" You're really stupid aren't you," I ay just as I break the seatbelt with my pen.

" Hey! I'm not-," she didn't have time to finish.

I untangle the seatbelt over her head, grab her arm, and pulled her out. Then I started running her still behind me.

" Wait! Otani! Where are we going? " Koizumi asked jerking her hand away from me and stopping.

" What are you doing! Run!" I yell at her.

" I'll run, but not with you," she quickly turn around.

The last drop of gasoline went down.

Despite what she just said. I grab her arm tightly and practically threw her down. The van exploded. I've seen explosion before but this one was interesting. It cover the whole are with flames in just seconds. I couldn't see a thing!

" OW!," I hear Koizumi cry.

My hands gripped around her automatically. The I realize there's a weight that's pushing me down. Hands that are around me. More like holding me tighter. I start coughing until the smoke started to clear. My eyes immediately locks with Koizumi. Our eyes expand she was the one who was on top of me right now.

Koizumi...  
I might've been me or her but the next thing I know I bring her closer to me and our lips are brushing each others.

Everything else disappear!

The familiar sense that came from Koizumi return immediately. She kissed me first or at least I think she did. All I know now is that we were both kissing despite the fact that we were in a dangerous place and that we were both the most biggest targes in all of SOJA and AOPS. I had missed this amazon way too much to care about the situation we were in. It was going just like every kiss before until something went wrong.

Koizumi pulled apart abruptly, pushing me away from her.

" NO! I'm not falling for that again!," she screamed way too loudly.

" Koizumi-," I start to protest she moves back.

" Would you stop It Otani! I'm not going to fall for you charades of false words. Stop it! Don't you think you have done enough? " Koizumi kept on yelling louder.

I grimace by the way she looked at me now.

There was one time that I would look at her eyes and see trust in them. All signs of trust are now gone.

Gone... and who knows if I'll ever get that trust back..

How can I? I love her..but telling her that maybe I should...

**Code: R**

Otani was looking over at me with a sad sort of empty expression. It hurt me to see him like that...except...who cares! He's probably faking it! Just like before. I can't- I won't fall for it! Not again. I held my tears. Otani sighed...

"Please...believe me!," Otani eyes went back to me.

I look deeply into his eyes.

Those eyes were begging me to trust him. To forget everything...but no! I can't! I can't! I don't want to be some gullible girl who falls again. No matter how much I want to believe him. I just can't...

" I can't...," I say brokenly.

Another sense of pain cross through Otani face.

" Why not? " he asked painfully.

Why not? -and he still bothers to ask why? My hand clench.

" You're so stupid I swear," I angrily snap at him.

Otani eyebrows furrowed.

" I'm not stupid!," he snapped back.

" Oh yeah well-," I started to protest the same moment a small sphere ball fell on the floor.

I glance at it for a moment dumbstruck. The ball started blinking. I gasp it's ...a...!- Otani grab my arm and pulled me hastily before I could finish saying that it was a bomb.

" Wait Otani this is a cliff!," I say in panic when we reach the end or the cliff.

Otani stopped at the end. Too late to run in a different direction the bomb blew up. The force send us tumbling down the cliff. I scream as I fell down feet and feet down. If it wasn't probably going to die I would've love the thrill of falling down feet away. A hand gripped mine tightly. Otani was still holding my hand. Why? Why hadn't he let go? We hit the water. I tried to grip to Otani more tightly exept the force of the waves separated Otani and me. My vision blurred with water that pushed me down hard. I swam up. Gasping for air when I reach the surface. I glance around in panic.

Otani?

I then heard a gurgling noise. I look behind me another wave came at me pushing me down. I swam up again to meet another wave.

Ack! I need air! I swam up again.

" Otani! " I called out.

Another voice came.

NO!

I knew that if I didn't beat these waves I was going to die on the rock edges. I tried swimming up but I couldn't get to the surface anymore. Oh no! Then something occured to me. What's the point of going back to the surface if all above there is just war and deaths. Just pain. I rather not go back. I closed my eyes letting the way push me deeper down the water. I hand grip me. My eyes open but I couldn't see who grab me. Though by the ouch I knew exactly see who grab me. Though by the touch I knew exactly who it was. Otani pulled me to the surface. I gasp the moment air filled my nostrils again.

" I'm the stupid one? Look at you? You weren't even fighting to survice!," Otani tried to yell at me but he was gasping for breath as well.

He saved me...again...

Why?

Wasn't he suppose to kill me already.

A splash came close to us. I glance up to see except Otani started pulling me away again.

" They're shooting at us!," I gasped.

" Yes," Otani huffed.

Splashes were heard all around me. If we're here in the water they'll notice us more. We can't keep swimming they'll just shoot us from about water.

" We're trap!," I yell at Otani though he knew already.

Otani hands tighten on mine.

" I know you don't trust me Koizumi, but...please trust me now," Otani murmured with a serious look.

Trust him.

" I can't...," I reply though it sounded doubtful.

" Then too bad," Otani abruptly said.

Huh?

What does he mean? I start to ask but Otani position change and he cover my mouth and brought me down the water.

Wait! What is he doing? He's not going to drown me is he! I try taking this hands away from my mouth. I manage but he let go the moment I tried to take it away.

" What the hell are you doing! Trying to drown me!" I accused when my head reach the surface again.

Otani roll his eyes.

" You dope...I was trying to save you," Otani muttered.

Yeah right! How was he trying to save me by drowning- then it hit me! They're shooting at us because they can see us...if we are under ater they can't see us as good.

Oh! My eyes expand realizing that Otani saved me...again fro the 3rd time and I allowed myself to trust him. Just this one time. I grip Otani hand and we both sank down into the water. Swimming away to the coast as fast as we could. Why was Otani saving me so much? Is this part of another mission? No I can't allow myself to think that for now I'll just think that we're a team again. Fighting to save both our lives. We magne to swim to the edge of the rock. We climb it. Never have I felt so relieve to see myself out of teh water. They stopped shooting at us probably because we got away when we were underwater. I laid down in my back and for some reason I wanted to smile at this. It reminded me of the times Otani and I escape from each life and death situation. that's until I remember it was all fake.

" Why did you save me? " I asked telling myself to not look at him, but in the end I'm looking at him.

Darn it.

" You still don't believe me...? " he replied scratching his neck.

I shook my head.

" Koizumi the thing is-," he glances away.

I note a trace of a blush wanted to creep in him

" The thing is that...I only did this mission because...I didn't really know you back then, you were just some girl I met that I had to capture. It..it was my idea. The whole gain your trust was my idea...and..I wish I could take it back now! ..but I can't," Otani started saying.

" Wait...it was your idea? " I was certain that it was his agency that came up with the idea.

His idea...

I stood up abruptly.

I didn't want to listen anymore.

" Your idea! To again my freaking trust! You have a lot of guts to do that Otani! ," I yell my hands already clenching.

" It was before I knew Koizumi. I didn't know I would-," he stop himself and shook his head.

I didn't know that I would start liking you so much," his voice became smaller.

" Then how come you didn't tell me! How come you didn't say it to me all those times when we were together! Why did you keep it hidden Otani! Why?...why? " my voice start to crack.

He had the chance to tell me.

Had the chance to warn me.

Yet... he didn't. He kept his mouth shut. Otani face resulted guilt as he looked down an didn't answer.I waited but he didn't answer. How can he not tell me why? Finally Otani glance up at me. He grip my hand and pulled me close.

I held my breath...was he going to kiss me? Again? He was about to I think when I fell back into the water with a sudden bam. I swam up.

What happen? Had they shot us? I was so distracted talking to Otani I didn't realize that they were still after us. Where was Otani though. I saw from a distance this woman jump down. She place two guns on her pockets and did a flip from one rock to the other in such a way that I gawk at her.

Who?

" Koizumi-san! ," Kohori called.

I looked up to see hellicopters just above. What about Otani? I sense of panic rose in me. Until I saw more choopers in the air.

" Come on hurry Risa we have to get out!," Haruka yell down.

I clumsily climb up towards the chooper.

Otani?

I looked and saw more choopers.

" Is all those from SOJA?" I asked my eyes expanding.

" ...No...," Kohori and Haruka answered at the same time.

" There AOPS helicopters too...actually those in front are AOPS...," Abe-san loaded her gun.

Huh!

WHAT!

**Code: O**

I stumble towards the rocks again. Where is Koizumi? Dammit! I forgot they were shooting at us.

" Koizumi!," I called trying to see if I see her anymore.

My foot slip when someone caught me.

" Hold one!," she said.

Huh?

Who was she?

She pulled me up.

" Well you certainly are on the small side huh? haha! How simply adorable!," she squeeze my cheeks together and smiled.

A blush crept in my cheeks. I never like being call cute except right now all I can say is...

" Oh...gee..thanks," I look away blushing, glancing up when I notice the choopers surrounding Koizumi chooper!

No!

" Hmm...SOJA has improved," the lady murmured glancing up" Don't worry I got you cover," she told me.

I turned to her just she pulled out a button and press it.

" Huh?," I mumble confuse when she grab my arm and hauled me up a helicopter.

" Hurry Otani-kun we need to save your princess right? " she smiled again.

Who was she really?

" Hurry," she repeated.

I nodded. I don't know who she was but I felt like I could trust her. Whoever she was.

" By the way. How good are you on fighting and shooting in the air? " she asked.

!...Come to think of it! It looks like it'll be an air fight next..

~~~~**Thank you for reading! So kind readers though it took forever I know! I know! :) thanks for all those people who reviewed ! You are all so kind and if I had time I would thank you all personally so I will thank you on my next chapter! XD don't worry I won't take that long! I'm already writing the next XD catch you soon guys! THANK YOU SOO MUCH! NExt chapter will be better XD you know why...because **

**Hint: Otani is going to say something he never says! :0**

**Hint: Risa has to decide which side she's going to be Otani or SOJA. Also she risk herself to save Otani! XD ah how can I forgot a little helicopter battle as well XD**

**There's so many things! Next chapter will be awesome! I can't wait to write it ( that's why I'm writing it already!) XD again thank you so much reviewers! I will personally thank all of you in a message! XDDD and the next chapter! :)**


	60. Delirious Decision

**Okay so originally this was going to be like 4 parts but then I thought better and decided to jumble it all together and this super-mega chapter :) yet i took too long. I just hope I make everything up with this chapter. It super long so there is going to be a whole bunch of jumble here. Hang on! :D it's about to get crazy or at least I hope! a little chaos isn't so bad! THANKS For the super looong wait everyone :(. I'm so ashame. Oh! ANd yes I know most of you just want Risa to find out that Otani really does love her,but just support a little more of Risa in denial because you see there's an important thing I want to get across about the agencies. Maybe you can guess it? ^^ It has something to do with Risa dad and SOJA and Otani uncle. **

**Song Played: Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin**

Chapter: 25 Delirious Decision

**Code: R**

" You can't be serious? I can't!- We'll never make it out of this!" I gasp seeing how all around me I see helicopters.

No way!

I was safer down in the water.

" Those over there are from AOPS," Abe-san pointed to the 5 helicopters to the right.

" What're we going to do!" I asked in complete shock.

Terrified. One hit can send us down or even explode the whole chooper with us inside it.

"Look Mighty is in that helicopter!" Haruka pointed to the helicopter next to us.

" ..I-how are we going to get out though? We're outnumber..we-," Kohori looked at us in panic as I felt. I glance down. Choopers.

There's a way between our agencies and now we find ourselves in choopers...I looked down. I don't see Otani anymore? Had he gotten out safely? I was hoping he was safe somewhere.. In fact honestly, What I wanted right now was to be next to Otani again. Otani's always been my hero. He's save me though he lied to me, betrayed me, yet right now next to Otani is the only safe place I can think of..-

Otani...

" Watch Out!" Abe-san yelled suddenly.

The chooper shifted to the left abruptly as the sound of strong shots passed through. I grip the bar of the helicopter as the chooper now shifted to the left again.

" Hold on," The pilot told us.

It's not like we had another choice. Abe-san fired off. Kohori did too. Haruka was next to me.

" Wargh! Risa this is the perfect time to say whatever you're going to say to me now! " Haruka spoke over the sound of firing.

" Like what? " I asked confused.

He frown.

" Risa! Aren't you going to say you love me?" he looked hurt that I didn't even think of it.

He grabbed my hand.

I glance at him in pity.

" I'm sorry Haruka...I can't really say that, but I do like you," I tell apologetically.

" B-but Risa" he protested.

The chopper shifted down and to the left. I clutch the bar again. It was like the ferris wheel again.

"Oh! What was that? " Kohori looked over at us alert.

He rush towards the front of the chooper, coming out almost as quickly as he went in.

" The pilot is dead," he gasped.

" What!" Haruka and I said at exactly the same time.

I jump to my feet. Who's going to drive the chooper now! We'll fall! They'll blow us up! I gasped my hands coming to my mouth. Even now I could feel the helicopter falling down.

" Hate to interrupt...but we sort of have company right now!" Abe-san urgently told us.

Now Haruka went to the pilot steer wheel.

" I'll put it on autopilot! We need to get out of here!" he warned me.

Kohori ran to help Abe-san. I watch in horror.

What am I suppose to do? I felt so useless even after all the training when it's in real life. I hate everything. It's like every person I see from another agency reminds me of Otani's uncle. The one that died because of me..Huh...! Is that..! My eyes expand as I see a military chooper come right in front of us. Shooting the other planes. It was on our side...?

but...who can it be? It spun in a full 360 while shooting across. In such a rapid way that it nail 4 choopers at the same time.

!

My phone vibrated. I pick it up and notice it was a call by Mighty.

" Mighty?"

" Risa! Now! We have to get out now! By some crazy reason that military plane had provided us the perfect gateway it's not from SOJA or AOPS," Mighty informed.

" But-our pilot is dead! How will we get out! It's only on autopilot right now but the navigation system is broken," just as I spoke that I felt the chooper shake.

Everyone fell back. My phone slid to the corner.

" What happened?"

" The-that ..the first engine is blown...we...we have to get out of here before it crash lands!" Abe-san told us urgently leaving the shooting behind to focus on us.

She rush to the emergency exit equipment. I struggle and rush towards her air. The emergency equipment wouldn't open. Out of all luck! I swear I have a horrible luck.

*Bam*

Huh? I turned back. Someone jump into our ship.

" Emergency stuff are always tricky, let me help you," she had blond hair and though she wore sunglasses. I almost could see a shade of blue. She pull out a long sort of plastic stick.

" You guys should move a little don't want the glass to hit you," she smiled at us.

We move away stun.

She broke the glass and open the emergency exit in less than 5 seconds.

" Now! You guys better hurry. Jump and get away as fast as possible, contact with Mighty and tell him to pick you guys up. Don't come back and don't return. Got that? " she passes us each parachute bag.

I gawk at her

Who was she? Even more is that fact she's...almost glamorous! In fact there's no doubt she's professional. Haruka was the first to jump down, then Abe-san, then Kohori. I was last..I hesitated.

" Uhm..what about you? "I ask her.

She smirks.

" I'm fine just go," I glance down miserably.

That's a long distance down...what if my parachute doesn't work? How do you even unhook it?

" Um..how do you open-," I turned around to ask her but that lady was gone.

!

Hey! When did she leave! Who is going to help me now? Alone...I was alone again. I had to jump I knew that! But..but- I couldn't do it. My stomach did a complete flip flop just thinking of jumping. A clunk was heard on the chooper. I thought maybe it was that lady who was back so I turned ready to ask her for help when I find myself looking at..- of course you guessed it- Otani.

" What are you doing here!" was my first reaction, in surprised.

" Whoa! I made it, I was sure I was going to fall," he replied instead.

" Idiot this helicopter about to collapse why would you even go here? " I yell at him realizing that's the only reason he came here.

What kind of guy would march up here when a plane is crashing jeez.

" You're not jumping down!," he points out.

"I was going to before you came!" I lied.

" No you weren't," he argued.

" I was too!,"

" Look right now is not the time to argue..jump," Otani muttered already next to me.

I glance down, then at Otani, biting my lip. It might not be the smartest most genius thing to do right now..but if I were to jump I might as well do it with him. I grasp Otani hand and jumped down, dragging him with me, on a pure impulse. Have you ever felt an air of strong wind pushing you? Well this was ten times stronger. I couldn't keep my eyes open, my stomach flew all the way to my chest. The only thing that kept me from screaming was Otani hands still on mine. It felt warm. Slowly my eyes started adjusting. I manage to see us falling.

" Open the parachute!," Otani yell at me.

I grasp the handle ,praying that it opens, I pulled it. My body shifted back up. It opened! I realized. The parachute open..we're safe to land. The closer we got to the land, the more I wanted to stay back in the air. When my feet touch the ground I felt like I should just go back up to fall again. My hands were still grasping Otani. I let go reminding myself that I haven't forgiven him yet.

Otani sighed knowing exactly why I let go.

" Koizumi," he started.

I got up and started moving else am I suppose to do? It's like I'm caught between two paths one had snakes on its side and the other one is a straight wall.

" Wait! Where are you going?" he asked following me.

" Away," I murmured not even looking back.

" Koizumi! How many times do I have to tell you it's not the way you think!" Otani protested .

" Regardless of what I think. I know you betrayed me and I know that you lied to me! When you could've told me the truth!," I accused glancing back at him.

He took a step back.

No way to reply to what I just said.

" I'm sorry..! REALLY believe me when I tell you I never felt more sorry!," he looked down.

" Look who we have here? " a guy pop up, fully loaded.

!

" Well if it isn't the two lovers of AOPS and SOJA. Odd...They left you two unguarded," he snickered.

I froze realizing he is right! Otani move in front of me. Eh?

" That's too bad I guess we need to keep a closer eye on you two," he murmured just as two guys pop up.

I gasped realizing that their guns weren't pointing at me but at Otani. They were from SOJA of course they would forget about me and go for Otani.

" Wonder what recompense they'll give if we kill him right now," the guy snickered.

" No!," I yell.

Their eyes lock on me.

" Koizumi," I hear Otani say in surprise.

" Please don't! Please let him go," I protest.

'' Aw? Isn't that sweet your Koizumi's girl right? Too bad we can't really do anything to you..but still we can't let you get in the way,"

Er...what?

I moved back.

" We'll deal with you later, right now you!," one of the guy pointed their guns at Otani.

No! Otani! I rush forward pushing the guy away from his gun. The bullet blaze up. The gun accidently hit him.

" Arch! Stupid!," he growled, pushing me down.

He reach to my shirt pulling me up.

" That was my last bullet!" he shouted.

" Don't touch her like that!," Otani pushed his hand away, standing right in front of me.

"Otani what're you-," I got interrupted by Otani look that he gave me.

The first guy looked furious already. He narrowed his eyes to Otani.

" Punk," he lifted his fist ready to sock him when that lady appeared again.

She held her arm out and stopped his arm.

" Naughty, How can you hit someone who is younger than you? Men who hit younger people are sick!," she told him twisting him around and slamming him down.

A guy pulled another gun out and pointed at her. She pulled her gun out and pointed it back at him.

"Ah-huh I don't think so," she smirked when she saw that everyone was taken by surprise.

" Who-," the guy started asking.

Without losing her eye contact on the two guys she pulled handcuffs and locked the guy below her.

" I'm your worst nightmare, only better," she smirked releasing the guy below her.

There was a rustle of leaves behind me. I swirled around. I could hear people shouting.

More people coming! She had glance back around not realizing that one of the guy started to approach her.

" Hey!" I warned her.

She turned back around just in time to bring him also down. The next round of people came. I knew they were from SOJA. They saw us-Otani and I and they immediately started shooting at him. Whoever she was moved Otani right when the first guy shot. I knelt down covering my ears, my eyes instantly closing.

" Duck!"the lady push both of us behind the fence.

Quickly she loaded her gun at the same time fumbling with two bombs at the same time. Whoa! She was amazing! I couldn't keep my eyes away from her. She shot back and reloaded in less than two blinks. Otani and I just knelt there completely shock with her performance.

"Here," she pass Otani a gun." Nakano told me you can shoot so use it," she ordered plain and strictly. Otani took the gun without hesitation. She pulled out yet another gun and started firing back. What should I do now? I knelt there thinking that this lady was going to hand me something to fight back but she didn't do anything. I fumble through my bag.

Bombs?

Can I use them?

" Oh shit...move!," she yelled already sprinting back.

Otani and I followed her running as fast as we could alongside her.

" Shoot back!" she ordered Otani as she loaded her gun while running.

Otani started shooting back. That's probably when I noticed all those guys behind us. I can see puffs of smoke rising. From a distance I could even hear bombs going off...stuff I've already grown too use to.

"Keep running don't slow-," the lady stopped abruptly on her trace.

I froze as well. In front of us were about 20 guys. I look back ready to run back as I notice another group of guys surrounded us. More guys? Surrounded! I glance back at her. She wasn't smiling anymore. I took that as a bad sign. She was serious now, narrowing her eyes at them. They raised their guns at us. The guy who I recognize before came by her and pushes her down onto the ground, the same way she did to him. My heart was beating loudly over my chest. They grasp my hand and pulled me back.

" Tie them down!," the leader ( I'm guessing) ordered as he pushed me to some other girl.

"And you! Watch her!" he pointed at me.

I glance at Otani. They had also pushed him down harder than the lady. I cringe as they push him down. He was looking at me.

Oh...Otani. I move towards him, wanting to free him but the girls grip tightens in my arm.

I can't let this happen...Otani..I think back. Even with Otani mission of gaining my trust he saved my life countless times. He taught me how to act brave when I needed him. Regardless of him betraying me...I can't let him die! I just can't! I love him too much for that. I saw that lady whispering something to him. I don't know who she was but she had also saved my life. My conscious was telling me to do something about it. I pass a hand through my hair, not understanding how Otani is still saving my life. If I was only part of his mission! What is he still saving me! Shouldn't he have killed me already? He could've. If he wanted to he could've left me dead. He says that if he could take the mission back he would. He wants me to believe him again...my eyes darted to him. Silently telling him, I'm only doing this because I love you midget! I locate one of my bombs. I pop out one of my knifes from my sleeve. Then get the last thing in my bag.

2 bombs...

I'm doing this for Otani...because he saved me. I'm doing this so we can be even. I repeat to myself right as I throw the first bomb down. The moment the bomb hits the ground I break into a run. Slamming into people.

" Otani? Miss?" I whisper out between the cover of white smoke.

" Koizumi?" I heard Otani voice in front of me.

Using the knife I untie Otani then the woman.

" Cover your mouths and get out of here!" I tell them locating my stink bomb.

" Wait..Koizumi you can't stay here," Otani protest.

" Get out! Don't worry about me Otani-you can stop worrying about me! Move Shrimp! I'm not going to tell you again! " I yell at him.

" Just come with us! Street pole! " Otani argued.

I shook my head. Time was running out.

" I'm not from AOPS Otani, you are. I'm not! We're enemies remember? You save my life today now I'm saving yours. That's all we share..now," I say surprised of how strong my voice came out.

" Why do you keep saying crap Koizumi! I wouldn't leave you behind if I knew you were in danger you dope!"

That made me hesitate for a while. Yet I threw the bomb down.

The lady took the hint and I could see her smile at me before grabbing Otani hand (I didn't like that) and pulling him away. Run ...get away...Otani..When the stink bomb cleared everyone was knock down. I sank into the grass. Why should I run away when they already know it was me who let them go. I briefly imagine my boss face and grimace. Oh well...There's no point in running when you have nowhere to hide.

**Code:O**

"Stop! We have to go back! Koizumi!," I struggle to release my grip from her.

" We can't. She'll be fine, Mighty will watch her," the lady told me urging me forward.

I frowned stopping.

Mighty is a creep of a guy. How can he protect her? I need to go back?I need to-

" Otani-Kun! You can't! Don't you understand that if you go back you would already be dead!," she stop me.

" Who cares about me! It's her I'm worried about!" I move past her.

The lady sighed and move pass me.

" Trust me she'll be fine SOJA might go hard on her, but they won't kill her straight off the back. Mighty would warn Nakano if they were planning to kill her and we would stop them before they did! If you go back, you won't be able to do anything to help her. You want to rescue her right? Then we have to do this according to plan, you have so much left to learn Otani. We can't just go this moment and risk everything take it from someone who knows," the lady eyes suddenly locked on mine. She wanted to tell me something else I glance at her curiously.

" Who are you? Anyways?" I ask.

" Hmm..I'm yuri-san or just call me Jody, but please don't call me Jody with other people from AOPS. Call me..J then," she smiled at me releasing her blond hair.

She was sort of...glamorous. I had a strange feeling that I knew her, but I've never seen her in my life until today.

" How do you know Mr. Kong-er I mean Mr. Nakano?" I asked.

" Mighty," she answered.

Mighty...

" So how you know Mighty?" I continue to ask.

Her smile faded.

" Maitake was my lover," she sighed.

..." Who?" I ask.

Mighty was her lover?

" Mighty, though I guess he still is my lover if only I were alive to him," she murmured extremely quiet as if hoping that no one would hear her.

I looked at her confuse.

" What do you mean? "

She glance around, slightly smiling.

" I wasn't part of SOJA or AOPS. In fact back then it was joined together. Yet falling in love with the wrong person in a different agency was always something awful. Secrets can be stolen, stuff like that. My Papa was a lieutenant in my agency and he didn't like how close I've gotten to Maitake. So the agencies found out and thanks to might who was unable to leave me. We got captured," she whispered slowly keeping her eyes locked.

It took me a while to take in everything she's saying..in other words...she's...-

I step back.

!

I just remember the story Kong told me. The girl, the lovers.

" It's you! B-but I thought you were dead!" I gasped.

" Shhh!," she signal instantly alarm.

" How! I mean...you're her! One of the agencies lover from before? But..you're alive?," I still say outloud.

" No..I'm still dead to everyone and that's how it's going to be until SOJA is destroyed," she told me in both a serious and soft smiling way.

I couldn't process this right. I thought she was dead. Then I realize something..if she's that girl doesn't that mean...!

" Ah-ha- I know you have lots of questions, but right now it's not the place. Someone is closing in on us," she showed me the device where I saw a blinking light.

What about Koizumi though? I looked back. I had a seriously bad feeling about this. About leaving her.

" Otani?" Jody called.

It took every once of difficulty to follow Jody.

**Code:R**

I could hear the silence of the people inside SOJA. Like the time when I had been caught. They all looked at me. I glance down again, knowing exactly that what I did is pretty much a crime to them. But I remember them saying they couldn't kill me. So that must be something helpful right? The secretary motioned for us to enter, she didn't even ask questions.

Mighty, Haruka, and Abe-san were supposedly already there.

Kohori was behind me, telling me that everything couldn't get much worst. The same display that happen last time. I got a severe sense of deja-vu creeping inside me. I don't regret it though. I saved Otani and that's all that truly matters.

" You are an idiot nee-chan," Takato murmured with a deep sigh, clearly mad at me as I walked past him.

" I know," I sighed as well, entering the room I always hated to enter.

The room that can condemn or save me. I swallow hard. My boss rose up and marched towards me.

* hit*

I fell down.

My hands came to the side of my cheek were it throb with a pain. I don't remember ever being hit this hard before and definitely not this quickly. That's why I was left in shock when I discovered that I had been hit, slapped, by my boss. The pain didn't register in me anymore. I wonder why? I felt it, but the pain didn't hurt as must as I thought. Maybe it was because I expected the punch. I stayed down. Tears stream down my face.

" Stupid! How dare you!" he growled.

I look up and yet I couldn't match his eyes so I glance down.

" I-I..I," I started but there's no point.

I don't feel like should apologize. I wasn't sorry for what I did.

" What were you even thinking! We gave you a second chance! I gave you a second chance and what do you do? You save him! You save him!," his hands clench.

" He saved me!" I announce accidently an anger filled me.

Oops, I wasn't suppose to say that.

" He save you?" he narrowed his eyes.

I nodded glumly.

" How come...," he had a weird thing to his voice.

I wish I knew why or how come he did save me.

" I don't know," I muttered the truth.

I simply don't know. My boss turned back to his furious mood.

" You don't know anything!" he growled again.

" I don't...," I spoke back but stopped before finishing what I was going to say.

" You mean this boy just saved you, just like that? Without a reason?" my boss spat.

I stood quiet..nothing to say.

" Unless-," he suddenly stopped walking." Unless he's either playing another you-trust-him thing or...he really loves you,"

the room got quiet after that.

" It be the first one. That midget doesn't love Risa," Haruka protested.

The boss ignored him. He had a smirk creeping in his face.

" Either way, we can have some fun with this...," he snidely murmured.

I shiver went all around me.

Fun? Excuse me! What part of all this agency is fun?

" Fun?" Mighty asked the boss.

My boss grasp my arm and pulled me up.

" We're going to have our little fun with the boy. I see now that the only way to destroy AOPS is through that boy. Let's confuse him, we'll play with him," he chuckled.

My heart started jumping. What was he planning to do with Otani? Not Otani..my breathing went uneasy. They are targeting Otani even more.

" What do you mean by playing with him?" Mighty asked.

" By confusing him of course you-," he pointed to me.

" This is your mission as of now you will kill him. Not any of the other agents only you miss Koizumi,"

I stumble back. They had told me similar stuff before. A huge gasp coming from my mouth. Me? I-I kill Otani. I felt dizzy thinking about it.

" I can't," I blurted unexpectedly" It's impossible. I can't I can't I can't!"

I wont!

My boss frown his grasp on my arm tighten like crazy..ow..

" Oh you will miss Koizumi because if you don't..your whole family will be in danger,"

I froze glancing at him in horror. The thing I feared more. My family in danger because of me.

" Don't forget we are the one's protecting your family. Your dad, don't you think people want to kill him? He's alive because of us! You will do everything we tell you because not until then we are not going to protect your family," he release my arm.

I fell down on my knees. I felt like something was rip from me. Tears falling down my cheek and strolling down to my finger tips.

" Do you mean that until I complete my mission, my dad will be unprotected?" my voice was only a whisper.

" Exactly that or until you kill him. That's your way out. If you fail this mission you will replace the boy and your family as well," he spoke.

" You can't do that!" Mighty protest in alarm as I hear gasps.

" I am the leader of this agency, I can decide what's best to win against AOPS. Remember spies have way of handling things one way or another," the boss came out humorous.

As if this whole thing was freaking hilarious. My hands balled into a fist. Monster! How can he make me choose between who I love and my family! I hate him! Yet what kills me the most is that I have no way out of this. No way to escape anymore. No where to run. No restart button. I only have one life left to do everything right or it's Game Over for me. I can't escape this agency no matter how bad they are. It's too late now.

" Don't be to sad about it Koizumi-san. The choice is quite easy. Are you going to decide your family or the boy who not only betrayed you, but also it was his uncle who shot your father. Your father is like a zombie. Dead but with a beating heart. Take your revenge on the boy," the words came out like venom.

Otani uncle killed my father. Otani betrayed me.

" Have you decided," the boss asked.

I nodded.

Not glancing up I whisper.

" I accept the mission..I'll do it," cringe.

" Excellent,"the boss clapped.

" Risa...," Mighty gave me an apologetically look.

What else do I do?

" Then let's get started," he pulled out a camera.

I sighed.

My whole body felt heavy and cold. I felt sick. I wanted to scream inside of me I was screaming. But my screams were only a whisper. A sad miserable whisper. My tears were silent as well. Otani..Otani yet my heart whispered painfully and throbbing miserably. I shook my head. Otani is my enemy If I continue to think of him like this..it might not be so hard.

" Are you ready?" my boss asked.

I wiped my tears and brace myself for my own holocaust and disaster.

**Song switch :- Until the day I die by Story of the Year**

**Code: O  
**Urgh! I just had the weirdest feeling. A bad feeling. I walked into my agency AOPS.

" Most likely they're going to be a mad at you," Jody sighed already hiding her hair under a cap.

The way she disguise herself reminds me of how Koizumi use to do that.

" I know, it's not like I really care," I murmured passing a hand through my hair.

" That's true, they are the nicer ones right? Except I still don't dare seeing the other bosses. I might just murder him if I ever see him again," her hands balled into a fist.

Her glance met mine and she relax.

" Oops. Got carried away," she smiled again.

She might be glamorous, but she seems completely ready to fight and die is she wanted to.

" Otani..,"

I turned at the sound of my name.

It was only Suzuki.

" Oh hey Suzuki," I reply.

"Imachio and the boss are waiting for you. They got the memo of what you did," he mumble.

I sighed.

" Yeah. I'm on my way there, I already know what they were going to do. They'll punish me, yell at me,"

Heck, somewhere along those lines. I still remember how they told me I had only two choices. Kill Koizumi or capture her. I'm not planning on doing either.

" Thanks Suzuki," I start walking to my bosses office. Suzuki recently has been really out off it. Most likely because he misses Chiharu. I felt bad for him. I can't do anything to help him. There's no way out of this either. Jody step silently behind me. She had already put one a red contacts on. I open the door and walked inside. Inside we're all the people that were with me on the mission. Even those people that were on the helicopters. I stood still.

" Otani...,"

My boss had a deep frown in his face.

" You already know what we're going to say," Imachio crossed his arm.

I nodded.

" Dammit Otani don't you get it! Whatever relationship you had with her put it aside of you! It's not the same anymore! You can't keep protecting her and going against us to be on her side! Regardless of everything!," My boss snapped out.

" I can't help it!," I snapped back.

I bet if they were in my situation they would have done the same thing.

" We can't solve anything if you continue to do this Otani, you can't!," Imachio also informed this , but his voice came out more calm.

Man my bosses...I know! I already knew that I'm not suppose to help her! I know I know, how many times do I have to say that I know it's just..I can't...help...it...-

" It's something I can't control. The moment I see her in danger I have to help her. I can't just stay there and not do anything about it," I reply quietly.

My boss shook his head.

" Everything is different now Otani. She knows about the mission you had. She doesn't trust you Otani. Not anymore anyways," My boss replied sighing.

I glance to my left. They had a point there.

" In which case. If you can't keep doing what your suppose to. You really do love her. It's clear to all of us in AOPS yet we can't and will not tolerate you risking the few agents that we still have to save a girl that is like our enemy!," Imachio spoke out.

" You had your mission remembered? You had the choice to capture her or kill her. This is your final warning Otani. Whatever happens you can't avoid them anymore...," my boss sighed right after Imachio stopped talking.

" What if..I do?," I asked though I probably should just shut up right now.

" Then you're off of AOPS. We'll have to lock you up until the whole issue with SOJA is over. There's no point Otani..we don't have a choice," My boss sighed.

" Nonsense there's always a choice," Jody spoke out.

I had almost forgotten she was here.

" In this case no. It's either one of you two survive or both of you die," Imachio grunted.

" Hmph.. years back you had the choice to rescue Jody..you had all the power to do it and you didn't. There's always a choice we have to make! Idiots! Stop being cowards! You're telling boy of 18 to go and kill the girl he loves? If not capture her? Sick! You better decide better because one thing for sure you can't do the same bad choice as last time or both agencies will destroy each other," Jody stepped out angrily.

We all stare behind her. Jody had managed to shut both Imachio and my boss up. It's true what she says. They can't bring this all upon me.

" Regardless Otani it's too late to make a choice now. We only have two choices left," Imachio sighed.

I frown.

There has to be a way out of this.

" Sensei!,'" In came a girl who burst through the door .

" SOJA..they left this this afternoon with one of our agents," she drop this card on the table.

The girl met my glance, followed by Imachio and my boss. Imachio pick up the letter and started reading it. They remained silent.

I thought back to Koizumi. If they caught her...

" Unmistakably this is from SOJA," My boss was the first to speak.

" What does it say?" I questioned already nervous from the looks they were giving me.

" It's a note," Imachio passed me the note.

I took it almost immediately. My eyes scan through the note.

From our dearest AOPS

Here sends both a warning and a decision

We have played this game

long enough. Here are Miss Koizumi words...

Koizumi! I reread the letter. What words? Imachio opened the envelope. Inside there was a video cassete. He glance up at me, expecting for me to know what it's about, but I am clueless as them. My boss inserted the video. The room has gone quiet and the only sounds I heard was a husky voice saying.

" What is your mission Miss. Koizumi," the camera fix on her.

Koizumi...

She glance at the camera for a while, before her eyes turn to the left and down. Her hands instantly clench and I heard a deep heaving from her.

" My mission is to kill Atsushi Otani. He is the only one I need to kill and I will complete...the mission," Koizumi had declared.

I frown deeply and it had taken me definitely by surprise. The words sank inside of me and gave my a painful tug. How can Koizumi say that! Her out of all people.

" He is no one to me anymore. That midget betrayed me and it's over. I won't hesitate...so-take the warning Otani! Whatever you do watch out and don't get near me. My mission is my only priority...and-Goodbye-," Koizumi had look straight at the camera when she had told me to take the warning.

She was warning me...?

" She's lying!," I protest immediately.

My fists slamming on the desk.

"This is bad," My boss furrowed his brows.

" With her on the goal to kill him, the whole agency would win..,"

" She was lying!" I still argued.

I know Koizumi. She wouldn't have said that if they hadn't force her! It didn't seem right to believe it. In fact it was the fact that she had declare that so directly that made that painful throb return. I tried to think of what could be true of all the things she just said. The mission I don't doubt that's true. SOJA must've assign her the mission. The same way AOPS did to me at first. But for her to declare it...there had to be a reason. Any reason for her to say it so openly like that. Even before I knew she didn't mean to kill me.

" What if she wasn't lying? What if it's true," my boss questioned.

" She's not like that,"

" Not violent?" Imachio asked.

" She's...violent but not in this form, she wouldn't kill someone!"

I swear something must be going one. Koizumi can't just burst out and proclaim it. It's not like her.

" How can you be so positive about that? You saw her right now. She declared it," Imachio pointed out.

" That doesn't prove anything," I argued, mumbling.

Lie.

It does prove something.

Koizumi still hates me...

I'll never make that better will I?

" Otani stop and think will you, think real hard. Why did you join AOPS?" How does that have to do with right now?

I hesitated to answer.

" I join..because I would get college tuition and...because of my uncle," I joined so I can cleared how he died to destroy SOJA.

" Exactly. Your uncle was killed by SOJA, What would you do if you had the chance to destroy SOJA? You have to think more about your uncle the right choice Otani. This girl if from SOJA. Even after all you said that she was. Don't you think that she must accomplish the SOJA mission for the sake of her family? Maybe even revenge. Her dad has been in coma 10 months Otani, almost a year. If she was not to obey SOJA rules don't you know what that will mean to her family," he explained not once allowing me to reply.

The words echoed in my ears. I stood almost frozen in place. He had me there. I still don't know what to think of it. Koizumi dad...was shot by my uncle, but yet SOJA completely killed my uncle. Koizumi was right there...in fact they killed my uncle because of Koizumi. If he hadn't stopped on seeing her...he would've..he would've. I cringe. He would've noticed his surroundings. So..basically it's Koiumi fault.I felt a sudden frustrating feeling wash all over me.

'' I'll be careful...you're right," I mumble walking away wanting to get away...again..

" Otani"

" Dont' worry, I was serious. Everything you said..you're right,"

Just because I love her doesn't mean it keeps her from going at me the same way my agency wants me to go for her. Her agency wants to destroy me. In one way or another she'll have to complete the mission.

She hate's me she once said. She doesn't trust me. Which means..what? What does it mean? I pass a hand through my hair. Which means there might be a chance that my bosses are right. I need to be more careful with Koizumi now..yet. I can't just let her continue this mission of hers . I have to find a way to stop it. To help her...-Ugh! But my uncle! What will I do about it? Who cares right now I rather flunk at an extra hard test then deal with what I am dealing now.

Hard things after more difficult stuff. All this stress just needs to end someway! I'm sick of it. In a way I can't imagine it getting any worse though I know it probably will.

**Code:R**

I gasped the moment I enter my home. Takato shook his head, looking down gloomy. No way. I run to my parents room, bolting up the stairs. I open the door. My breathing relaxing as I noticed my dad still there. Takato had told me he had died for a second were the life detector went on a straight line. He could've died and now I saw him here. He's fine. He's okay. I sit next to him. From my headquarters I rush over. I had a horrible feeling about him. Dad...I sighed watching him still in a coma. Unmoving. Almost Dead. Almost as if he were dead. My dad would always act like my mother and my brother. In our family I'm always the different one. The weird one. But I need all my family to be happy..but...what about Otani? Otani. I laid my head down, gripping my dad's hand. "What am I suppose to do?" I asked quietly. What am I suppose to do? I'm so confuse! A whole hurricane is attacking me right now. The issue with Otani complicates everything! I tell you that everything is as complex as our heights. I let go of my dad's hand. At least he's still here and for some crazy reason I'm lucky enough to be alive against every crazy odd out there..except. All that happened because of Otani. I cross my arms. It's almost as if my whole agenda revolves around Otani. I'm useless without him.

'' I'll do my best. I will solve this whole issue and when I solve it, I'll leave the agency business forever..and I'll rescue you by myself. So I won't see Otani again if he survives it too. I don't have the choice anymore anyway, It's either you and everyone else or Otani," I speak brokenly. A mere whisper.

But..What if there was I was out of this? I stood up abruptly. All I wanted was to go to sleep. The whole day-ugh! My head hurts just thinking about it. A cozy warm bed soon sounded nice to me...

At least that was thought when I lay down in bed, but I couldn't sleep. I was restless. I toss and turned. I had that one feeling someone gets when they're frustrated. I closed my eyes tightly. Sleep! I need to sleep.

* poof*

I bolt up the moment I hear it. Nothing had change in my room. My hands hand clench on the sheets. That sound...I could've swore it was from a bullet. The whole house was quiet. After a minute. My fingers relax. Could I have been dreaming. I start to close my eyes again. That's when the next shots were heard. They came in a loud sound that vibrated through the walls. My eyes snapped open. I fell down onto the floor, hiding behind my bed. What is going on? I look at the wall and saw holes covering my room. My house. Then I figure it out. My boss had said that he would no longer protect my family if I don't do what I'm suppose to ...My dad! I uncovered my ears and start crawling my way towards my dad's room. I hadn't gone farther than two inches before I heard a break of glass. Downstairs. I gulp. Maybe I should just stay in my room and let Takato or Grandpa to figure this out? I shook my head. Of course not! I need to protect my father. Sudden courage got to me. Instead of crawling I stood up. I rush to my father's room.

" Risa! There's men in black all over the kitchen? Gunshots!" My mother came to me, her face was pale.

Mother...

" Go find Grandpa and hide mom! I'll look for Takato," I urgently told her already moving to my father's room.

I let a small scream as a couple of knifes pass above me. I glance and saw a woman. She had cover her face but I could instantly tell it was a woman. I drew back on step. Bumping into someone behind me. Before I could turn he grip my arm and pulled me away. I started squirming, moving my legs, all I could do to get myself out of here. He pulled a clock to my mouth.

" No..mmmlk," I struggle.

" Shh...," said the guy behind me as everything starts darkening.

The guy let me go.

The girl rush towards my father's room.

no! No! I try to sit up! Stand up! ANYTHING! My hands shook and I could no longer sustain myself up. I couldn't move my hands anymore. I was like a dead fish.

Unmoving...

Cold...

Dad...-

" DAD!," I wake up later. Glancing around me.

I was in my bed. I bolt up and start running towards my dad's room.

" Where?" I start to ask when I see Takato, My Grandpa, and my mother all looking down sadly...I understood immediately.

My dad was taken away...or maybe they took him so they could kill him.

My hands clench and I know I was shaking.

" I hate this! Everything about this! I've had enough of all this! I-I hate this!," I yell between clench teeth.

" We all hate it," Takato grunted.

" You know this is all that shrimps fault, he created all this dilemma," My grandpa huffed.

I kick the wall. I had a strong anger inside me.

" Shut up!," I snap.

" Risa!" My mom gasped from my disrespect.

" You all blame Otani! When in reality you should be thanking him and blaming me! Thanking him for not killing me while he had the chance so many times! You should thank him for coming and rescuing me all those times when I needed help! You should thank him for all the things he had done that I can't return! You should thank him that he won't kill me before I kill him!-," I yell and abruptly move to my room.

I'm not going to cry...I'm sick of crying. I have to fix this problem. It's my fault! I was the one that hoped that Otani and I became a couple. It was only my fault!

Otani,I still don't know if he really loves me or just trying to capture me and kill me, but I know that whatever the case I have to complete the mission or-or..anyone from my family can die..I have to...I'll have to kill Otani. It's my solution, or is it?

( hours later)

**Code : O**

" What if she was serious?" Kong asked when I told him the next day.

" She wasn't," Jody and I said in unison.

" Her agency must've force her to do it, I don't know though it sounds pretty suspicious," I scratch my neck.

" Even so Otani...you have to be careful around Koizumi-san," Mr. Kong informed.

Even with them saying this. I can't imagine Koizumi doing this unless they force her. In fact the whole video set me at edge.

" What about Mighty? Hasn't he call or said anything?" Jody asked.

Mr. Kong shook his head.

" I haven't been able to contact him for a while," he sighed.

" So what do we do now?" I got straight to what I wanted to ask him.

" Well-," the phone rang right then.

" It's Mighty!," he told us.

Speaking of which.

" Mighty? I can't-," a beep noise came across." He hanged up."

Mr. Kong frowned.

" Boss! Emergency!," a woman burst in.

" The Koizumi home it's been...-," she stopped when she saw me.

Koizumi?

" What happened?" I came in front of her, practically demanding.

" They shot her house down and they...toke her dad, we couldn't stop them we tried, but we couldn't. I'm so sorry-," again she looked at me.

" Is Koizumi okay?" I asked suddenly understanding what she was saying.

" I'm sure. She's alive..,"

I frown. I wasn't sure if she meant I'm sure that she is alive or if she's saying that she thinks she's alive.

" Who did it?" Mr. Kong rose up as well.

" We don't know..it might be AOPS," she sighed.

I hope Koizumi is okay.

AOPS? I remember that my bosses had told me about how they were going to send someone else to take care of the mission for me. My hands clench. How could they do that? They're sick? Insane! I had a sense of panic come across. Koizumi could've gotten hurt.

" We have to go see Koizumi! She can be hurt? Mighty didn't even finish was he was saying! We need to save her!" I immediately announced.

" We need to find out where her dad is first," Jody interrupted

My phone suddenly vibrated. I was sure that AOPS was going to be the one's messaging me when I found that it was Yoshi instead. Huh?

_They told me not to inform you._

_We got another message from SOJA. _

_They say Risa is in danger._

_They are going to kill her for something she did...or didn't do._

_AOPS doesn't know if they're serious or not. They can't make sense of it_

_They are sending everyone from the agency. _

_I'm going..._

_We're going..._

_Atchekin, Shiozaki, and the rest agree.._

_-Yoshi_

I frown. Koizumi. Danger. Kill. Those words stuck in my head. Instantly my decision was made.

" Koizumi is in danger...I'm going," I say as I start heading out.

" Hold it! Otani stop!" Mr. Kong yelled.

" I got a message. SOJA is planning to kill her, we need to save her"

" Planning to kill her? So soon!" Jody gasped.

" Yoshi and everyone else it there, the whole agency. I'm going," I start leaving.

"It doesn't make sense...why would they kill her," Mr. Kong stopped me once again.

" She saved us," I reminded him.

" No..that can't be it. Remember the video they showed you?" Jody started pacing around the room.

" They made a promise to Mr. Koizumi to not kill their kids if anything was to happen to him or else..he would do something else to them," Mr. Kong frown pondering.

I didn't want to wait here. If Koizumi really is in danger I have to help her.

" Oh I get it! It's a trap!" Jody suddenly exclaimed.

I looked at her mystified.

" See. SOJA couldn't kill her right? Unless they broke the promise they made. Kozumi got kidnapped though which means they now have no promise. They could kill them and in the verge Mr. Koizumi is dead. SOJA has nothing to fear and they can kill her or-" she looked down then shook her head.

'' Or they want Otani to go over there and try to save her and kill Otani!"

The room went oddly quiet.

" That's it! They want to kill Otani!" Mr Kong glance at me.

Me..?

The thoughts went through my head before..I knew they wanted to kill me, but what about Koizumi.

" What about Koizumi? What if they were planning to kill her? We can't just let it pass!," I shook my head.

"We will go. I will locate Koizumi. Some of my spies must know where she's at correct?" he asked.

The girl nodded.

" Half a mile from here. In an old building," she informed.

" Good then. Inform everyone to go! Otani stay here it's better that way we'll see what we can do," Mr. Kong grabbed his coat.

" No!," the hell I'm doing that!

" Sorry Otani but it's most safe if you do stay here. All 3 agencies will be there. It won't be pretty," Jody explained.

" Exactly. Let's go Jody," Mr. Kong pulled Jody outside.

I was left alone in the room.

I know they wan to kill me and yeah I admit it could be a trap..but by no way am I staying here. I flip my phone open.

_Give me the directions_

_I'm going  
_

I send a reply and grab the black cap. I wait until Mr. Kong was out of sight as I grab all the gadgets I could fit in my jacket and pocket.

**Code: R**

" We know exactly where he is," was one of the things my boss said in the morning when I came in.

I took a deep breath.

" Where is he?" I exclaimed, begged.

" I won't tell you. Today is the day Koizumi-san. You must kill him. You remember that old building we have a trap set up. The moment he rescues you-you kill him or else we will no longer let you father out there, we will bring him back. Complete you mission"

I brought my knees together and tide my hair in a sideways ponytail. I remember my boss's words too clearly. Kill Otani- I shivered.

How can I do such a thing and if I don't they hurt my family or kill my dad or me all together! Ack! Talk about pressure. I felt so cold. It was cloudly outside and it looked like it was going to rain. Abe-san was glancing at Kohori and me. She knew the plan.

At 3:00 P.M the plan would take place. They we're going to protect me while AOPS arrived they attack AOPS and I just stay in one room. When Otani comes I have to kill him.

Shiver...URGH!

I don't want to even think about it. I am not a killer! Maybe in video games, but they can always come back to life. Otani can't and this is no game. Today I wore the jacket that I last wore when they caught us. It was my best jacket and I haven't remove anything from it's pockets since that night.

" Soon this will all be over. Tonight," Kohori smiled at me, his attempt of a good smile.

I didn't smile back.

'' Don't worry Risa, After all this you can come live with me," Haruka also tried to cheer me up.  
I glance down then back at them.

" Be careful you guys. I don't want any of you guys getting hurt," I say now realizing how huge of a deal this is.

" It's okay Risa-chan, you are the one I'm worried about," Chiharu said even her giving me a sweet smile.

She was tagging along too. Only she was staying in the van. She was in charge of navigation. She hasn't been the same since Suzuki left. It's more like she's more serious now. I wish she would quit. So she could go over to Suzuki without fear of being caught. I wish I could quit too, but I can't because if I quit it's like losing a mission and this mission I can't lose.  
" Chiharu...," I hugged her tightly.

My friend. If Nobu were here and Nakao. I would've hugged them as well. I grip Haruka hand and even force a weak fake smile at Kohori.

" It will all be over soon," I reply only I don't believe it myself.

It's far from over.

I pulled out my phone. There is just one last thing I want to do before this mission begins. SOJA can track my messages and calls so it doesn't matter if I do it now or not. They would know. I message Otani...

_Geez. Otani you idiot.  
Baka..._

_What did we get into?_

_Is there even a way out without hurting each other._

_There isn't...I'm sorry.-_

I put the phone down. I wasn't going to send the message yet. We approach the building.

I instantly recognizie it. I gasped. It was the same place Otani and I...-What seem like a long time ago. It was the building that was considered special. My first time. Our first time together. Looking at it now the memories of our time together pass through in a vivid flash. Oh jeez, if could go back to that night. Just once. I sighed. It's different now. I reach into my pocket and pulled out the bunny necklace. Switching the activate button.

**Code :O**

I made a mistake when my boss told me about Koizumi the first time. It as a mistake to gain Koizumi trust as part of a mission. That was my mistake and yet not telling her was an even worse mistake, but that's why I have to make it better. I have to fix what I mess up. It's what we all should to to fix this whole problem. When I get serious I get serious Koizmi. She should know that. She should know...

" Chappy! I think we're too late!," Shiozaki murmured when we stop in front of it.

"We arrived at the same time," her boyfriend points out to some agents barely arriving.

" We have to find Koizumi first," I say automatically.

" Right," Achekins nodded.

" We can enter through the back northside the place is big enough to enter by any direction," Yoshi murmured.  
" Then let's go-"that's when I saw it.

The location!

I step back. I recognize this place.

" Chappy are you okay?" Shiozaki glance at me.

" This place," I mumble stupidly.

" SOJA is remodeling it. For some time now they found it was abandon they found out guns ship to it from around the world so they been making it to form it as a weapon area and a secret hideout for an agent it has beds and everything," Achekins spoke out.

The old building except it didn't look so old anymore. In fact it was huge compare to how it was but it is the place. I remembered it. It still had the same name. It was huge, but the original building was still there. This place..

" Otani?" Yoshi called. " Relax, yeah Koizumi must be really making you nervous and everything, but we'll save her and solve the whole thing between you two," he mistook my hesitation for worry.

Heck yes I was nervous still, that's not the reason I stopped it's the realization of the place.

" Yeah," I nodded, forcing a strained smile.

" We're wasting time," Shiozaki murmured.

I mentally take a breath. This is it...No going back now. I noticed that piles of agents started crawling in. It's a surprise that they shooting hadn't began..wait..isn't that weird.

" They're keeping everything so...quiet," I whispered.

It's unusual something is wrong.

Yoshi glance around.

" That might be a good sign! It could mean they're taking everything so easy!" Shiozaki suggested with a smile.

" No that's not it," Yoshi and I said.

Why was everything so quiet. It didn't make sense...Is this the right location. A beep followed by a vibration soon startle me. I reach into my pocket pulling out my phone. New message...FROM KOIZUMI? I snap my phone open reading quickly what it said. Everyone waited patiently. I read the message 3 or maybe 4 times before I snap my phone back up. Idiot she says? Baka she calls me. She says it could never work out anymore.

" Who was it?" Shiozaki tentatively asked.

I shook my head refusing to answered when I heard a beeping in my pocket as well. I reach down and found my tracker..beeping.

Koizumi necklace...

She really is here...

I sighed...and pulled my phone out again. Texting back

_You're the idiot if you believe that streetpole-_

Not even a minute had fully pass before a huge thunder was heard in the sky. I looked up to see rain starting to fall. Huh? Rain. ...

_" It's a sign"_

Koizumi had once said. Rain is a sign...

There was a second of complete lightning before the first gunshot was heard.-

All at once everyone started shooting. Everywhere! The sounds were everywhere. Lighting and thunder were sounding loudly, only this time it wasn't cause by mother nature but by people.

" Hurry! Climb!," Yoshi yelled over the sound of bullets.

I pushed down my cap lower and started climbing to the top of the window.

" Yoshi!," Achekins announce looking across.

On the other side you could see two agents already pointing their guns at us.

We hurried inside the window. Colliding with each other as the bullets echoed the wall, making permanent holes on the wall. I crawl as far as I could from the window. They we're shooting like maniacs. So precise. The cement and plaster from the walls started colliding down as well. We rush toward the hall. The hall was a different story from the room. It was white all around and I heard noises everywhere I went. We started running.

" Remember we have to look for Koizumi," I unnecassarily repeat.

" Boo!" Two woman and a man appeared in front of us.

We stopped. They had no guns with them but I could see the had something else. A bulletproof jacket. My gun was useless.

The smirked only slightly before they blocked our way. This wasn't what I was hoping for. The woman pulled out a huge stick soon swinging it. It was too sudden she hit Shiozaki before she could protest.

" Shiozaki!," her boyfriend called reaching for her at the same moment the man reach to grab him and soon the punching started.

I took a step forward. I needed to help him.

" Ah-Ah," the woman held to stop me.

Yoshi and I exchange glances. This isn't what I plan. In fact... I didn't expect to get caught so soon.

Shiozaki suddenly started gaping. She was still conscious after all. In a slight second she grab the woman who was beside me and tumbled her down while I took the chance and pulled my gun knocking the the other woman down. Yoshi ran to help Shiozaki boyfriend.

" Chappy! Yoshi! Achekins GO! Find your girlfriend we'll deal with this people! Just go!" Shiozaki snapped suddenly as the girl she tumble down started fighting with her.

" Shiozaki!" I saw as she was bleeding from her nose.

" Chappy! Just go!," she said strictly.

We would've helped them but there were more people already coming towards us. The side of the wall was suddenly broken in an mini explosion.

Run..That's all I could think about. Run!

We started running until we were corner in a room. Or I think it was a room. It looked like a huge lock. Inside there was a bed and it seemed like a little hotel room . Huh? I remember what Achekins had said about the beds.

" Otani...I think we found Risa," Achekins murmured suddenly.

I glance her way. There was a room. Kohori and Haruka we're blocking protectively. It must be the room. I glance at my tracker. It indicated that she was there. Almost instinctively I move forward.

" Not so fast," A girl with black hair appeared above me she jumped down pulling two guns at once and pointing at all of us.

That other shrimp and Haruka noticed they marched towards us.

Oh great...

I pull out my gun.

The girl eyes locked on me " You should leave Koizumi-san alone. She needs to be with Kohori-kun," she murmured her eyes almost looking deadly.

Ergh...what? She kicked up. The hit making me fall down. I never saw it coming. I glance at her from the ground. I didn't like that I had to fight with her.

Yoshi had taken Haruka and Achekins was struggling with Kohori. I stood up.

" You don't deserve her," she said aiming to hit me again.

I block her blow and grudgingly move her arm to twist it behind her back.

" Why do you say that?" I question her.

She took the move and with one gun she hit me on the side of my face.

" It's a good thing that you guys broke up, she deserves to be with Kohori," she snapped.

" What the hell does he have to do with any of this?" I asked dodging another of her blows and gunshots.

Damn? What is her problem?  
" Kohori loves Koizumi-san. He deserves to be happy!," she said a little lower now.

I frown. Why does she want that shrimp so happy...I manage to take the first gun out of her hands.

" You like him?" I questioned.

She blushed almost immediately and she managed to knock me down again. She pointed the gun at my face.

" If you like him, you should just tell him instead of fighting me to get away from Koizumi," I struggle to get back up. I notice that I had a streak of blood on my hands.

She glance down as if she felt guilty as well.

" You don't understand, Kohori loves Koizumi and you must go," She loaded her gun.

A lady suddenly grip her from behind and knock the girl unconscious.

" Jody?" I realize when she smiled at me.

" Weren't you suppose to stay over at the headquarters? " she narrowed her eyes at me.

That reminded me. Koizumi she's right there.

Jody saw the look in my eyes she nodded.

" Go get her," she smiled just as I started running over there. Why was the place so unguarded?...was it like that on purpose?

**Code:R**

The clock was beating loudly. I glance down up anywhere. I couldn't breathe right. I think I was going to faint. It started already I could hear the blast, the guns, the bullets, the screaming and yelling from everywhere, I heard everything. Kohori and Haruka where all outside ready to protect me. Abe-san and Mighty went out too but I haven't seen them in a while. A message suddenly disturb my thoughts. I glance at my phone. My hands shaking. It was Otani. I didn't expect him to send a message back to me...that's when I realize...he's here...Otani!

I took hold of the chair. How can I do this? How will I do this? I can't...I can't it... I glance around. I started pacing mentally. I can't I can't i can't...I can't...I-

I repeated this over and over again when I suddenly heard footsteps approaching. Please...no...please don't let it be Otani! Please..Please!...

The footsteps soon echoed around my ears. My hands tremble on holding the knife in my hands.

" Koizumi!," the voice echoed the room.

I felt like I crash down to the center of the world. OTANI! WHAT IS HE DOING HERE! NO! I try steading my breathing and my fingers locked on the knife tightly.

" Koizumi?" he called.

He will soon see me...find me.

I don't want to do this...I can't...I can't...I can't I won't I can't...I didn't open my eyes. I know that I had rope in my feet and hands. I couldn't run away.! I don't want to..and yet..I have to! DAMMIT! I have to!

I didn't speak.

If I spoke I knew my voice would break.

Kill Otani!

I can't I can't I can't I can't i can't I can't~

I have to...

I can't I can't i can't I can't

I must

I can't I can't I can't I can't

" Koizumi! What are you doing here! Dammit! Koizumi! What did they do to you?," Otani voice came near me.

He found me.

My agency had wanted to make it believable. I had a couple of cuts and bruises, but it was all part of the show.

Otani! His voice hurt my heart deeply.

I can't...I can't...

" Koizumi?" Otani called again.

I still didn't open my eyes. I couldn't see him.

I felt something suddenly touch my face.

A tingle came to my cheek. Of course it was Otani.

No...his touch would melt me. He touched my face.

" K-Koizumi? Can you hear me? Yo amazon! " Otani voice was worried.

Or it appeared worried.

Wouldn't it be easier if it didn't seem so worried and so sincere.

Otani started untying me.

NO! Otani! I don't want to kill you.

The words my boss said suddenly came to me.

My family...

I have to...I have to I have to I have to I have to...I HAVE TO!

The moment Otani untied the last rope on my hand the knife was already at my hand.. I bolted up and I strike

~~**WHOAA! :D TENSION TENSION! Well I have to leave it at the cliffhanger so I hope to catch you all in the next chapter. Also the next chapter is the Preface chapter! THANK YOU for all those who reviewed! SO MUCH! and see ya- haahahahahah JUST KIDDING! I'm not as mean as to leave it at that! yet... I just am in an excellent mood. Sorry about that :D read on...**

**continuation...-~~~**

Heartbeat...Heartbeat.

I know where I aimed at.

" OW!," Otani pulled back.

I stab him and now he was bleeding.

I didn't have the guts to stab him where it will kill him. I couldn't do it! But that doesn't mean it's over I still have to kill Otani! I have to...

The knife hit right where I wanted it to hit.  
His palm.

" Dammit!," Otani grunted.

I wanted to apologize! REALLY REALLY REALLY wanted to say sorry and say that it was stupid that I won't do it again! But I still..can't do that because I have to kill him.

" WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Otani yelled at me.

" You're my enemy," I whisper loading both my hands with knifes.

Otani looked at the knifes in my hands. He gave me a are-you-freaking-out-of-your mind look.

HAVE I GONE CRAZY? I wanted to cry this moment! Right now! I know I had my chance to kill him! I have to..but my heart..my heart is hurting just thinking of losing Otani.

Otani must've got the message he pulled out his gun.

I lay with the knife in my hand.

I had to kill him...I had to..

" Give me the knife Koizumi," he said eerily he approach me.

What is he doing? Step away from me! Doesn't he get it.. In only a flash he moved towards me!

I aim for him again this time not so accurate. He grab my arms. Both of them. I pulled apart on the process knocking him down and a knife fell to the ground.

I use my knife and came down to him.

One stab that's..all..only one...more

Then my family will be saved...One stab and everything will work.

Otani looked up at me.

Our eyes lock he knew as well as I did that one stab is all it took.

He was so close to me..now...so close.. I can just-just.-...

" Koizumi," Otani murmured.

I glance painfully at him.

" I have to kill you...you should've took the warning, I mean nothing to you Otani! You shouldn't have come," I whisper my voice quivering.

My family...I aim again. Otani closed his eyes. I closed mine too... and then I couldn't. The knife landed on his jacket. Pinning him to the ground.

How can I do this.

Otani open his eyes seeing as the knife he expected to stab him didn't. Only his jacket.

How am I going to do this.

I stood up and turn to opposite direction.

I have to..but I can't

I don't want to but it necessary... I have to think! I don't have much time!

" Why are you doing this Koizumi!," Otani voice caught me off guard.

" I have to...," I reply honestly.

" You idiot!...you think this will fix anything!,"

" No..,"I whispered " but I have to..Dammit Shrimp! You don't understand! I have to kill you! You and I were never meant to be...the whole height thing was a sign of that too. You shouldn't have trusted me Otani. You should've just killed me before...," I say brokenly.

" You really are an idiot amazon, there's no way I could kill you," he said.

" Why do you keep on the act Otani? You don't love me? Why do you care!," I suddenly snapped.

I sudden snap was heard. I glance back way too late. Otani had managed to take the knife from his jacket and before I could react he had pinned me down to the floor.

I reach for the knife reluctantly.

He pinned my hands opposite from each other tightly.

My eyes focus on his hand.

I suddenly felt really weak. Like I needed support and only Otani could give me that.

" Look at me amazon!," Otani protest.

I close my eyes I don't want to see Otani hypnotizing eyes.

" Koizumi," he urged.

" You mean nothing to me!," I lied yelling.

" Koizumi..."

" Nothing!," I continue to lie.

" Koizumi...-,"

I shook my head trying to free myself.

" I LOVE YOU,"

My eyes snapped open and my breathing stop.

He..he-he...

I gaze at Otani in shock...

Otani glance at me, the biggest blush coming on his face. He looked embarrassed.

My whole body froze...

He-he..-

" Otani...," I spoke out in wonder.

That's when I started crying again. The first tears coming down my cheek..

He had never said that before...

never...

He had said he loved me...for the first time.

My heart burst.

I have never heard him say anything sweeter in my whole life. As I glance up... I see his eyes. And everything that has pass between us flash towards me. The memories. But does that change everything going on between us? Does it change the fact that I have to kill him? Does it?...

The knife slip through my fingers..as my vision blur with said he loved me..

~ **:) so I hope you liked this chapter! :D Next chapter for real though is the Preface! Remember the preface? Well the preface is going to happen in the next chapter! It's not very...long...so I doubt it take me long to update, but you know something always happens.**

**Anyway! HUGE THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING!:**

**Hackingofdead, Naara-no-temari, venaly, me again with advise, Alice Nightmare, Lovelydrama,Clannad fan girl, and animeluver3460, also Palomita love1 :D hope you like this chapter! :D THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!...!and waiting!**

**Catch you soon!**

**Please Review ( heart)**


	61. Heavy in your arms

**Hi! How you doing? No excuses this time just want to say thanks for waiting so long. Your patience is amazing! Now this chapter was...hard to write. I'm not sure exactly why. I focused on it multiple times but as a result it took me forever to write.I think I gain a pound or two writing . I just hope you enjoy it ^^ I started this chapter with Jody to relieve the audience for what's coming up next. **

**Warning: high suspense may happen so let's see how it goes. Brace yourself.**

**Again: Disclaimer: Don't own LOVECOM! But I sure love it! ^^ all goes to wonderful Aya. I'm just playing with her characters that's all. ( grin).**

**Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years. ( this chapter is a gift to my readers :D)**

Chapter 26. Heavy in your arms

**Song Played: Always by Saliva**

**Code: J0D4 ( Jody)**

My heels clicked on the floor and I could've swore I had almost heard double clicking sounds behind me.

" You're that lady from before! What do you want?" the girl with the black hair had just spoken.

" Don't sweat it girly, I'm doing you a favor," I smiled locking her hands tightly with handcuffs.

" When you wake up everything will be all right," I told them sincerely.

" Koizumi-san we need to rescue her," the cute black hair boy protest.

The double clicking sounded again.

" Company," Yoshi informed.

"Yoshi, Achekins take them! Be careful-," I stutter quickly pulling out a device able to detect any person near.

" But-" Achekins glance back at the room Otani-kun and Risa-chan were at. I noticed her worry.

" They're both our friends," Yoshi spoke out. " I've known them for a short time, but still they are both my friends, Jody, please don't let them or either one die," Yoshi firmly pleaded.

I nodded solemnly.

" I can't promise that, I can only promise that I will do anything I can do to help them. Now Go! Take them and not to AOPS. I'll tell you where later all right," the sound of clicking stop.

They are close.

" Go!," I urged.

Yoshi took the 2 boys while Achekins took the one girl. I walked back to where I was sure to hear the click noise. I silently slip my gun to the corner of my palm. I took one silent step towards the wall. Pushing my sunglasses up to my eyes.

" That's it come out," I whisper quietly. They did eventually.

I bolted towards them, my hands spreadout. I knock them both down too quickly for them to notice. I quickly lock the first person arm tightly behind their back. My free leg I use to keep the other one in the ground. Easily I knock down both of them. Once they were down I took their weapons and located bombs on the side of the building. I'm not sure where it started or who but bullets started blazing past me.

Shit. I located 2 more bombs before running for a corner. From the corner of my eyes I notice someone flick their gun. I made an abrupt turn, reaching for my gun and making a sort of glide as I shoot. I'm not sure how many I knock down before I was in cover again. In times like these there was no time for hesitation. I loaded my guns and shot back. Bullets marked holes in my corner. The numbers of bullets were decreasing. I sighed in relief as I throw bomb number 1. A stink bomb. I cover my mouth and continue to shoot. In no time at all the smoke cleared and I was standing looking down at everyone. I counted at least 23. Not bad. I quickly took all their guns and weapons. Stacking them in a bag. I wondered how Otani-kun is? Are they okay? Maybe I should go check, but I can't. I have to try and avoid every person coming to kill either.

*thump*

My head swirled as I heard someone come down in front of me. I took out my guns ready to shoot when I saw who he was...Mighty! It was him! Here...!the real him. Not any part of my imagination. Not a dream. He looked almost the same, except his hair is longer now, but I knew it was him.

Maity...-

I was starstruck for a moment I just stood there watching my old fiance. Too many years had set us apart. Too many.

" I sugggest you leave now," Mighty had a gun slightly cocked to the side.

A smirk played on my lips.

" And...if I don't?" I teased.

Maybe a little bit of fun isn't so bad.

Deep inside me, boiling, is the words that want to tell him who I am. I'll wait..because right now just taunting him and hearing his voice is all I need.

" What are you doing to do to me? Hmm. Come on Mighty let's have a little fun," I tease flipping my gun to the side.

Mighty frowned was followed by surprisement.

" I warned you..," Mighty smiled taking my little game hint.

" So we'll just see then won't we?" he pulled out another gun as well.

If I knew Mighty it's the the fact that he'll always treat a girl like a lady no matter who she was. It may not be enough time, but I hope that it last at least a while longer. After all true lovers never die. They're in each other all the time and even if they are separated they'll come back to each other. I hope Otani-kun and Risa-chan realize that. They'll come back to each other..Somehow..Someway...Someday.

**Code:R**

Otani pinned my hands tighter. My mind combusting all together. Hearing the words I never thought he say. So many times had I wished he said those words. All those times asking, pleading, urging for him to tell me he loves me. He never has...until now.-

" How dare you..-," I brokenly shout back.

How dare you say that to me? Now? In all the times he has to say that? All those chances he had to tell me that why now? Why now!

" How can you tell me that? Now?," I asked my hands still tighten into a fist.

Otani closed his eyes responding.

" I needed you to know, so you sould stop thinking that I only was with you because of a mission," Otani didn't open his eyes as he spoke.

I slightly wondered if it was because he thought it embarrassing to say just things. Another jump.

"It was a mission, you said it. It was your idea!" I spoke back.

There was a stubborn part in me that didn't want to let go of all the pain I felt knowing Otani had betrayed me. It didn't want to believe him anymore. Maybe it was because of all the stuff I had to face these past weeks.

" It was. It changed you idiot! Why can't you see! Who the heck do you take me for? I'm not some dirtback jerk!" Otani had now opened his eyes.

They locked directly with mine and it was so hard to stare away. So hard to look away and pretend like I haven't seen them. I didn't reply I tried to free my arms once again.

Otani just pinned them tighter. I finally spoke back.

" How can I really believe you? How will I really know huh? How can I trust you again? How can I believe that you went out with me? Me? It seemed impossible to believe a single guy going out with a person like me! I never had a boyfriend before you, much less do what we did, and I thought it was some miracle that you would go out with me. Everything was against us. I never thought a short midget like you would be my boyfriend. I never thought you would be from AOPS and everything that I never thought did! So how do you expect me to believe you? H-How?," my voice started to quiver.

How do I know? How can I tell if Otani truly means it. Do I listen to my heart now or listen to the pain that was caused by him? Otani was deeply frowning now at me. I definitely angered him now.

" How can you not Amazon! You lamebrain!" he yelled back at me and his face go closer suddenly.

I stop struggling. My whole body went numb..he's right in front of me only feet away, no inches, no centimeters. In one moment everything around me faded away to just a distant silence. I became so still and only warmth I could feel was from Otani. I was closing my eyes already. I knew it was coming and personally I wanted it to happen one last time. I don't think I could've stopped it anyway. Every one of the cells in my body reacted to his. The moment his lips finally met mine, a whole combustion took over. I was lost in an envasion of love and I had never felt it this despreate before. The kiss ended to quickly, but it was enought to shut me off completely.

How long has it been since he's kiss me? Months? I sudden completion filled me and I dizzy from the kiss and my bursted emotions just stared back at him. Completely paralyze by his look.

" Look at this place Koizumi! This place, don't you remember what this place was? What happened?," Otani asked his voice gone completely serious. I glance around. Yes. Of course I knew what this place was-what happened. How could I forget my first time? It was one of the most romantic days of my life. One of the most memorable. How could I forget who I shared it with. Who I completely threw myself to? I glance back at Otani, knowing for a fact that he saw right through me. My eyes were so blurry. I had dropped my knife.

" Believe it or not Koizumi I hold that to my memory too because I swear that I wouldn't do that with any one if I didn't like them. I would not kiss a girl who I consider just a friend or an enemy. I would never date much less spend the night with a girl I had no feelings for! Mission or no mission. I don't care. I wouldn't do that okay, I'm not that guy," Otani sighed letting of my hands.

Shock cross across my face.

" I'm sorry Koizumi," that's all he said and he pulled away from me, glancing down and away.

I laid there in total surprise. I straighten up and no longer grab my knifes. I brought my knees up to my chin and repeated in my head everything Otani just said. I rewind and rewind his words were surrounding my thoughts. Otani. I thought of places. All the stuff we've been through. Evey smile, every laugh, every single detail I played it over and over. I meakly look at Otani. I then realize what was happening to me now. I hid my face on my knees, hidding tears that proof something dangerous. Something that my heart is screaming loudly and viciously. Pounding over my ears. Something that I can prove by the look of his eyes, the way that he continues to save me, his own kisses. Something too dangerous. It proves only one thing..that no matter what..-(I remember his words" I love you")I'm starting to believe that he's telling the truth. I believe him.

**Code: O**

It's over now. I'm tired of fighting. I guess it doesn't matter if she believes me or not anymore. What does it matter? It's probably easier to just let her believe what she wants. I tried didn't I? I even said I love her. Words I would never ever say if it wasn't true. What else am I suppose to say? Maybe I really did loose her. A sharp pain came to me. My hand clenched. The agencies are all over here. Yet I'm here stuck and not because there's a lock locking me in. It's because it's like I'm trapped. Koizumi, The agencies, I can't even make the issue with Koizumi fix. At least she alive. I then realize that I'm happy she's okay and that I got to kiss her even for a short while.

" Otani?..." My head snap up, I glance at Koizumi.

" Why..Why did you come? If you knew that it could be a trap?"

Koizumi eyes met mine. I glance away again. Here I go swallowing my pride.

" To see if you were alive," I respond.

Everything went silent again.

" Do you know where my dad is?" Koizumi voice came from behind me.

" No" I reply honestly and that was the last thing said before the sound of shooting was heard from the wall.

I stood up. The agencies! Agents started shooting through the wall. Holes made. Koizumi stood up too. They're here? Now? I noticed from the window I saw agents glancing at us with their eyes narrowed. Was the room really unlocked? Agents started pouring out of no where they started killing automatically like machines. The floor started shaking and I suddenly notice why. They were throwing bombs just outside. I glance frantically a the door. The agents started pilling on the outside. Flashes of lights and bombs charaded through. Now..Here? The two words inside me head. AOPS and SOJA are both here. They're here joining. I panic came to me. Not until now has it occurred to me what this could actually mean. They're here to kill us. To destroy the two lovers. Us. I glance back at Koizumi. Her eyes became big, I've seen that look before.

What now? I wanted to ask her. This wasn't actually my plan. Come to think about it I didn't have a real plan set out. I just wanted to see if she was safe.

" What are you doing? Kid, shoot her she's right in front of you," a voice came to my ear suddenly.

I clutch my hand over my ear.

I had brought an earpiece with me, but I didn't think they could access to it. It was only for Yoshi and the rest of my team.

" Kill her now!," the voice repeated.

" She's an enemy boy, don't you understand? She was planning to kill you," another voice joined in.

I took my earpiece out. Time seemed to get slower. Though everything went fast.

" Kid! If you don't do it now, I'll do it!," I could hear someone yelling outside.

This is it, this is it.

I glance back and toss the earpiece.

I frowned. So I get it. They made me come all the way here for only one reason, to make Koizumi kill me and now AOPS is wanted me to kill her. My enemy. I shook my head. Then without thinking twice bolted to the door. I took out a stick device I had brought, locking the bars in the door. I hope this buys us more time. I locate my gun with one hand, while in the other I locate the bombs. I crouch down as I heard the bullets blaze past. The glass started breaking. I throw 2 stink bombs out the now shattered glass. What am I doing? The thought came to me. What the heck am I doing? They're going to make their way here either way. I won't be able to stop any of them. But then...how? What am I going to do. They'll end up killing us both?

" Kill her! It's the only way out!," I heard a woman yell from the outside.

There not getting me an option are they? I have to kill her..or..or they'll kill her in a worse way..they'll kill each other. I won't kill her...Kill Koizumi? Impossible, but as I see now. Many people are being hurt because of us. If we don't end this now, who knows how many more will be hurt. I tried so many freaking times to come out with a solution. If Koizumi doesn't die it's because A) I'm dead or B) she's captured in my agency. I grip my gun, for the first time ever my hands shaking holding a gun. My hands becoming sweaty. I think I felt myself go weaker at every step towards Koizumi.

**Code: R**

I step back in horror. Everywhere I look seemed like a nightmare. I was gasping at every turn. They-They are hurting each other in front of me. No! No! Stop! Inside me I yelled, but my lips went numb. I clutch my head. It was just like my first mission. Tears went down my eyes. I want it to stop..stop..

'' Stop!" I yelled finally finding my voice only to not be heard. I saw them all fighting outside just outside. Some of them were yelling at me from the window. I could hardly hear them, but I knew what they were telling me.

Complete my mission. Mr. Kong once said many people died when they two lovers. All these people. Only..only because of us..us. I had to end this! Now! I couldn't take it anymore. No more. I heard steps behind me. Everything got quiet around me and all I heard now was the steps and the heartbeat of one person. I close my eyes.

Otani smile lighting up in my mind. Then his laugh. I remembered laying next to him with only the sound of his heart beating, and listening to his breathing. In a flash I remember everything and even now I'm grateful for Otani. For a short time we head. I'm glad I met him and you know something. I forgive him- I'm sorry Otani. I opened my eyes, clutching tightly on the handle. I turned just as I point the gun at him and seeing him point it back to me. Stay steady, stay steady. Only one person left..just one. I step towards him the gun still pointing at him. Otani step back, but he still didn't drop it. My heart probably is somewhere in the arctic pole because seeing Otani right now was the worst thing I've ever seen. I bit my lip and held the gun tighter. Whoever shoots first. Me or him. My hands shook. We gaze at each other and for a moment the only sounds heard were the staggering breathing and beating of our hearts combined. Wouldn't it be easier if he killed me? Is this really the best thing? All this happen because of me mainly. I was too stupid. I thought that..that if I went out with Otani. I may have a chance of not being caught. I took another step towards him my gun extending. Then I realize something as I stared at him. I can only do one thing. My gun slightly fell to the side.

**Song Switched; Heavy in your arms by Florence+Machine**

Do you know what it means when someone you loved is about to get killed? Have you ever experience that? How can you kill someone you love? Do you know how it is when in your very eyes you can see the love in his eyes. I wish our lives were different. I wish that I could be with him and not worry about anything else. I could feel the sweat in my forehead and the shaking of my trembling legs. My whole body seem to quiver and I couldn't hold my grasp on the gun right. I wanted to yell!

Scream!

To tell everyone that I should've been killed instead. That all this is because of me. So why won't he shoot and kill me? Why doesn't he pull the trigger. Shoot!

SHOOT!

The voices of mad people yelling " Kill her or Kill him." and screaming are heard around the outside.

How do you destroy something you love. How can you possible kill the one thing in your heart that means everything? Would you kill your love for the safety of others? Can you even dare to look at the person you love in the eye as you kill them.

Killing is not the answer.

It never was with me and he knows it. He knows me. As well as I know him and I know he doesn't want to shoot me but if it's the only choice he has then he will no matter how much he said he liked me...or love me. I also know that if I kill him now all my problems could be solve.

If I just pull the trigger everything will be over.

I raised my gun and point it at him.

His eyes reflect my own.

Pain crossing both our eyes.

" It's over," I whispered as I close my eyes and slowly get ready to pull the trigger. How can you kill the person you love? Someone you weren't suppose to fall in love with? Idiot! Why did you fall in love with me? Why did you make me fall in love with you? Why did we fall in love with eachother? Were both idiots we should of known better. But now it's too late. One of us has to die. Only one idiot can remain...

Him..

or

Me...

Do you know what it means when someone you love is about to get killed?...By you

I pulled the trigger...the bullet blazed and went through, destroying completely what was on it's path. My heart jumped out with it. A loud heartbeat was heard as the bullets noise resonated on my ears as a sound of thunder. I let small gasp escape my mouth.

" I-I-I'm sorry, Otani.." I staggered my fingers losing their hold on the gun. I dropped my knees. I felt like someone was killing me. My legs couldn't support me anymore.

Heartbeat...

Heartbeat...

...

I can't...believe...-

My knees were trembling, shaking,unstable.

" I CAN'T, I CAN'T I CAN'T KILL YOU OTANI, I-I JUST CAN'T ,"I yelled at Otani as I toss the freaking gun to the side. I didn't want to see it anymore." I can't kill you Otani! Not even if I had a choice to I just can't, I freaking can't and I won't. I'm so sorry Otani I-I-Shoot me instead! KILL ME! Because I won't kill you...," I yell at Otani as my eyes locked on his, he glanced back at me and I couldn't read his expression.

The bullet had marked a hole on the corner's wall. It's useless.

" I can't kill you Otani, I can't do it," I sob.

It's over.

Sure it is for me.

" I can't-," I repeat before my eyes met his eyes so directly it felt like he could see straight to my soul.

" I LOVE YOU OTANI! I CAN'T BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!," I yell still letting what my is soul is screaming inside me out.

Whatever happens, I just know I can't do it because I love him!

" I love you Otani..," I now whispered.

More people started yelling and for a fact I know the door would be opening soon. They're after me now because I didn't complete my mission.

" Otani! Do it Now!," I heard a guy yell from the window.

I move my gaze back at Otani, his gun still pointing at me.

" Do it already! You know it's the only choice we have to end this! It's okay Otani, I don't blame you! I forgive you...for everything," I wiped the tears in my eyes.

" Koizumi...," Otani staggered,but his hold on the gun didn't loosen, nor swayed.

" Just kill me, please. Save yourself," I now glance down.

Bringing the yelling outside down. Otani walked over to me a gun to my head, he grip my arm and pulled me closer up front before he let go of my arm but his gun still pointed at me. I was always afraid of dying. Always scared that just one shot, one slash, one bomb, one hit could kill me. Now...I didn't feel afraid. If Otani kills me it'll be quick and fast and I won't have to worry anymore. I let out a huge breath. Just waiting for the sound of the bullet to sound...

" Idiot..," I slightly heard Otani murmured just as the sound of bullet after bullet were heard.

I'm dead! I flinch at the sound.

" As if I'll ever kill you Amazon,"

Huh? My head snapped up right as Otani release two bombs down.

Otani? What is he doing! Otani fired two more time then stash the gun in his pocket. He grip my arm and started hauling me down.

" Whoa Whoa! Wait Otani! What're-,"

" Cover your mouth, they're stick bombs," Otani interrupted.

Eh? I obeyed covering my mouth with my sleeve.

What is he planning? He hauled me to a small crevice where two boxes covered us.

" Otani? What in all the world are you freaking doing! We can't escape!," I uncovered my mouth as I sit up against him in the small crevice.

Okay so they might miss is..(unlikely), but they know we are here and the only exit is the front door! Otani glance back at me and a slight crook smile spread in his lips.

" I'm making my own rules right now, not bad huh? We're not dying at least not yet," he spoke before covering his mouth and nose again.

?

For the love of God!

" WHAT!," I blurted shocked.

I think...Otani gone crazy for real this time. His little midget brain must've collapse with to much pressure. He's insane if he thinks that we will escape from here alive!

Otani roll his eyes as if he read my mind. He quickly covered my mouth, bringing me much closer to him.

Huh the door open. I froze as multiple of gunshots and footsteps were heard approaching.

The smoke starting clearing.

Er..Otani better have a good idea with this.

" We're they go?" I suddenly heard.

" Clear the whole area! they are here somewhere!..," they guy got interrupted by gunshots aimed at him.

They pass right through us.

In that moment again, it felt like I almost died..Otani hold over my mouth release. His hand hand crawled to my thigh and went lower to my sensation send a vibrating tingle all over my body.

H-H-HEY! What does he think he's doing! His hand slides to my boots, quickly pulling out my explosive knifes. I gasped.

How did he know they were there? Better yet.. WHAT IS HE PLANNING!

He handed me the knife.

" Pretend this is a mission Koizumi, that no matter what we have to survive. Okay," he whispered quietly.

A mission...I followed Otani gaze at the window and suddenly I saw it.

An almost crazy way out. The glass window. I looked at the knife in my hands.

" Ready?" Otani pulled out more bombs.

I grip the knife and nodded. I threw the knife directly towards the window only seconds before Otani threw one stick bomb through the window and another to the side.

" Run!," he told me, gripping my hand.

I started running. I'm not sure how many bombs Otani had, but he dropped one after another after another. Making the whole room and outside be covered in pure whiteness. We found the window jumping out of it. I then started to hear gunshots again. Then a shade of black covered me. I dropped towards the ground my grip on Otani loosing. My vision blurred and I slowly started closing my eyes.

" Koizumi!Koizumi come on not now-,"

Huh? Otani voice sounded distant. But I knew it was important. I opened my eyes and everything was blurry.

" Otani?" I slightly sit up, my head throbbing.

" Get up! We need to go!" Otani yell at me.

Ugh! My ears. They were ringing. I cover my ears,hurtful.

" Koizuim!" Otani insisted.

I did my best to stand up. We had to get away. The smoke was clearing, but I felt dizzy. Almost disoriented.

" There!" someone voice rang in my ears.

I force my legs to run.

Otani led the way. He must've got blown by the bomb. My vission was slowly returning. I began to sprint. They were right behind us! Run, Run, Run, Run I kept repeating. How long did they make this? Otani suddenly froze making me bump into him. Why did he stop?

" What?" I asked when I heard footsteps approaching us from the front and behind us. They were getting closer. I gulp. So much for that plan.

" Otani, What now?" I asked huffing from the run.

Otani eyes went to mine then pass behind me. I turned to see what he was looking at. A wall? With the number 300,532. He shot at the wall and it bounce right off. Eh? What was that for? He came to my side, he started kicking the wall.

?

I was close to telling him to stop kicking the wall when I saw it start opening.

Not a wall? A door!

" Hurry! Get in!" Otani me inside as a bomb was thrown close to us again.

We throw ourselves in, closing the door behind us. Right by the door was a little lock device it seemed, with numbers from 1 to 8. Otani clicked 8 hours and just as he put enter. A shake was heard outside. The bomb must've exploded. I stare at the lock door, huffing. We can hear some people walking through. We both stood there for a moment and then everything went quiet. Nothing was heard anymore. I'm not sure how many time passed before Otani finally sighed.

" They won't get through, the doors are bulletproof and I think bomb proof through. There is no way of them getting in," Otani says leaning on the wall.

" How do you know that?" I inquired.

" It's pretty obvious. It's a hideout for agents, obviously for emergency. That-," he points to the lock keypad."-locks us here like a safe and judging by the number there's hundred of thousands of room here."

" We're stuck here then?" I asked staring around.

" For 8 hours. They can't come in or we can't go out until 8 hours," Otani closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall as well.

I was still gasping from the run. I glance around again. It looked like a room with a kitchen and a bathroom. I sat down on the bed. Otani came over by my side.

I kept quiet, closing my eyes, and my arms wrap around my side.

What do I saw to him now? After all that about almost killing him and I bunch of stuff I said that I'm starting to regret saying them ever. I felt so awkward sitting next to him all alone with him. Doesn't he think I'm crazy? I wonder what he thought of me when I stabbed him. I opened my eyes and glance at his hand.

It was still bleeding.

Without a word a grab his hand.

" Ow! Hey!" Otani cringe

I got up. If there's a bathroom here there's got to be stuff for his hand. I start looking throw cabinets. Finding guns, bombs, knifes,darts,handcuffs, don't know, don't know...

"What're you looking for?" Otani asked.

" First aid kit..," I murmured searching the second bathroom cabinet.

" Well this place is a hideout most likely they'll be one, they must have everything," Otani said just as I found the first aid kit.

I grab his hand again,ignoring his protest.

"I'm fine you know," Otani tried to draw his hand back.

I frown, giving him a look. It definitely was not fine. I grip his wrist tightly starting to clean the big slash cut I did.

" Urghh..oww," Otani grimaced.

What was I thinking? This must of really hurt. All of because of me. I almost killed him. I was so close. Doesn't he think I'm absolutely nuts? I start bandaging his hand is silence. Otani was so worried to save me and all I did was stab him, threaten to kill him.

" You're awfully quiet," Otani mumbled when I finish and let go of his hand.

I glance down.

" I'm sorry Otani! For your hand I-I won't do anything like that again," I say guiltily.

Otani sighed.

" No big deal, it wasn't that deep of a stab," Otani replied soberly.

" I'm sorry," I repeated anyways.

" It was your mission anyway wasn't it? So..you didn't have a choice," Otani glance at his hand.

I nod, my hands wrapping back to myself.

" They took my dad Otani, I don't know where he is, or if he's even alive," I say quietly.

Otani glance at me only briefly before looking down.

" I'm sorry," he said finally.

We sat in silence for a long time. I thought about outside. Just because we're here doesn't mean we are safe. They'll most likely find us here. Otani only took us here to buy us time. I gasped suddenly realizing. We haven't escaped. We just delayed our capture. They are still after us and in 8 hours that door will open and they will be waiting for me, for us. Which means they'll kill us. I look at Otani in alarm.

He must've read my mind because he said-

" They'll find us here..they'll just wait for the door to unlock before they come. They'll catch us..," he stopped and passed his wounded hand over his hair.

So then this means this is our last 8 hours together? I stare down. You think I've drained all my water supply, but apparently I haven't. I started crying. We come all this way only to have 8 hours left. 8 hours! Before they find us.

" You're just like a firehose,"Otani mumbled with a sigh.

"Huh?" I glanced up,just to see him come closer to me,wiping my tears with his sleeve.

" You're literally the most craziest emotional Amazon I've ever met," he sighed.

Looking at him no as he wipes my tears I get the feeling that I have truly missed him. Everything about him. I missed him. So what does this crazy emotion amazon do? I wrapped my hands around him tightly.

" Wargh!"

" You're just as short as before,"I blurted what I was thinking.

" What you say?"

I'm glad that I at least have 8 hours with him.

" Hey! Stop that! you're squishing me!" Otani complained,pulling me away.

So he's not really mad at me about before? He's still the same Otani. My Otani. After all those times missing him he's finally here for real. He truly loves , I never imagined him loving me so much,much less actually say it. Ergh, much less say it when I was about to kill him.

*click*

I tense immediately.

" It's just the timer," Otani sighed " we only have 7 hours left."

" Do you have a plan after this?When they come in?" I wondered why I bother asking when the obvious answer was no.

So no plan, less than 8 hours. Everything just keeps getting better and better.

I put my hands on my jacket feeling a box.

Huh?

!

My head snapped up. It's like fate is trying to tell me something. Hmm..well it's either now or never...I swallow and lean closer.

"If I only have maybe 7 hours to live, I want to spend them as close to your as possible," I honestly spoke out.

Otani turned, a little surprised.

We exchange glances. It's almost as if the same thougths pass through us. If this was our last day ever together,I really don't want to spend it around sitting,doing nothing. Otani glance away,but I saw a small flash in his cheek.I lean so my face is right in front of him.

" All I want is to be with you, one last time. Have one perfect moment before they come in and ruin it! It's just that these pass months have been so hard! I was alone and so confuse. I want to have it my way for now. Even if it's timed and short," I started speaking faster. My words slurring." Just one more moment."

I felt my face turning red.

" I know...Koizumi..-,"instead of finishing what he was going to say,he kissed me.

It only was a moment of surprise before my mouth started recognizing those lips, that taste.I have longed for it so long and now finally I can respond back. I press my lips on his, making the kiss even sweeter. How could I have live so long without him?Without this?Without Otani. At first the kisses felt sweet and gentle against each other,like little pats. But then that all changed. I slid my hands behind Otani neck. A tingle coming to my hands. I press harder on Otani lips. Our lips parted only for a short second before they connected again, we couldn't separate our lips for long, not even to let each other breath long.

Otani hands had somehow made themselves to my waist and my neck. A desperation filled me. I wanted more. I aim directly for his jacket as I leaned down. I pulled him down on top of me, unzipping his jacket in haste. Otani pulled apart taking his jacket off himself. Our breathing coming out in uneven gasps. I glance up. My hands slid to his hair. I took the cap off and toss it aside letting free Otani messy hair. I smiled and pulled Otani closer to me again, a small giggle escaped me

" I've missed you so much, it's crazy!" I manage to say

Otani blinked taken aback a little.

" What's with you?-..." Otani mumbled before he turned to me with a smile " Am I that irresistible?" he snickered.

A blush pass right through me. Uh! Who does he think he is?

" Not even!" I laughed just as Otani lips passed through me again, shutting my laugh with it.

**Mature part..(Forgot to mention before :)**

I closed my eyes letting Otani sweet essence pass through my mouth and spark at my tongue. I had my fingers curled in his hair. Otani started kissing me more forcefully and deepening every kiss even more. I responded eagerly. I could now fell my lips starting to tingle in a sort of heat. It felt warm,cozy,nice. Mmmmmm-is the only respond I could think of in my head as he kissed me and kissed me and kissed me.

Otani pulled apart what a slight grunt.

" We don't have-"he started.

I pulled out the box in my pocket clumsily,my fingers loosing it's grip on it. Otani got it eyeing me suspiciously before he put the box aside for now and continued to kiss me. It did seem like fate. Was it fate that brought us together somehow? In the beginning? Each kiss reminded me of how much I love him. How wiling I was to give it all away, just for him and I know he must feel it too. He risked so much for me. He hadn't killed me, little did he hurt me. I push all the thoughts about going outside and all the stuff I'm worried about out. Right now all I wanted was to think of him, him and him only. Forget everything, but Otani. He's all that matters at this moment. Because when the world goes crazy. I can only trust one person to make it better. I wish this moment last forever but time is limited. I just want to enjoy while I can. Each kiss blossom in my mind ,wrapping my legs with his legs,as a sink down into a surrounding of love and passion.

**Code:O**

I had to remind myself that it's been months since I've kissed her,months since this last happened. I single kiss reminded me how long it's really been since she's kiss me back. How long? Her hands are in my hair, she entwines her fingers in my fair. I've never imagine that will feel so nice. For a while I do the same. With my wounded hand my fingers wrap around her hair. She's eagerly kissing back, her eagerness making a grunt come out of my mouth. Too long Koizumi. I've been without her too long. My hands slid to her jacket. I fumble with the zipper, but can't concentrate with her glancing at me. Koizumi starts helping me.

'' I'll do it," she says removing her jacket the same moment I remove my shirt, tossing it aside. Koizumi hands circled towards my chest. The sensation sends a shiver through me. My mouth found hers again. Just as her arms go around my back, pulling me in even closer to her. Yet it almost felt like we weren't close enough. Once I kissed her it wasn't enough though. I wanted to kiss her over and over again. In my stomach I heard a rumbling noise that sounded almost like hunger inside me. I start maneuvering my hands to her shirt which I lift up and toss it aside as well, focusing now on the strap of her bra. I heard the timer click right as she distracted me with another deeper kiss. My mind then went to her mouth again, a vibration sparked at the edge of my mouth. I pull apart, letting both of us breath. For a moment, our bodies heaving, from gasping. Just as I was about to concentrate on unstrapping her bra. I felt two hands come to the side of my face, trapping my head in her hands. I stare back at her. Our eyes connecting. I see her eyes scan over me and her breathing over my face. A heat rose to my face as I found her gazing at me.

" What?" I finally breathed out.

" It's been so long..," she breathed out as well.

A wide smile coming to her face.

*tug*

I look away. Jeez..this big dope. Why does she have to pull my heartstrings so hard, that make me fall in love with her even more. She kissed the side of my cheek, catching me by surprised. I let the feel of her lips sizzle in my cheek just before I turned around kissed her back. Her hands slid to my neck again. You know something she's right. It's definitely been too long. She's here right now, with me. Me. She's alive. I can hold her again, touch her, kiss her-our tongues finally getting contact,inflaming our burning mouths. Next thing I know we began fumbling with our clothing again. Our fingers moving quickly. I noticed how her hands were steadier than mine. Mine were clumsy over her clothing. I see her and I can't believe how lucky I am to be with her right now. To be her first and only one. I remove the last piece of her clothing. The clothes just toss aside with our shoes. My hands, though unstable like my breathing, hesitated on her bare skin. I hear a small gasp come out of her when I stroked her skin. A satisfied smile spreading over her face in delight. Why was she smiling so much? Is she seriously happy to be with me these last 6 hours or so? That's when I realize I was smiling too.

She does love me then. I brought my mouth to hers again and my hands go to her face. I was kissing her like it was the last time I'll ever kiss her and I continue kissing her until I couldn't breath anymore and even then I'll only pull apart a second before I kiss her again and again. My mouth tasting her sweet lips over and over, not getting one bit tired. In act I think it was getting the opposite. I felt that burning desire starting to grow. She pulled apart catching her breath as I start kissing the side of her cheek,going lower to the side of her jaw I felt her breathing accelerate instead of calming down. Her chest rising up and down. I smile, feeling the broken pieces inside me eventually coming together. Finally complete. I start trailing my lips to her neck, nuzzling, nibbling, and sucking at it. A moan escapes Koizumi, followed by a low hum. I feel her grip tighten a little. I then go lower, how I'm already used to. I start exploring her long smooth body. Koizumi legs wrap around mine tightly,enwrapping them. No matter how many times we've done it before, I'm still as captivated about her as the first time. I could never get used to this. To her.

" Koizumi," I say in amazement.

Her eyes matched mine again. They were sparkling. I let that trailed and started to kiss her mouth again. I held on to her breast lightly and squeezed them, gently. Another moan escaped her, a little stronger now. Her eyes provoked me to do it another time. I got a responsive moan in return and Koizumi mouth connected with mine,desperately. My hand slides to her back now as she soon switches our position. I let her come on top of me. She still has a smile spread over her face as she does the same thing I did to her a moment ago. She begins kissing me all around. My breathing goes even more uneasy as I feel her lips trickle all around me.

Ugh! How does she do that? Is her mouth enchanted? That's it brining me in such a spell? I catch a hold of her hair band and take it out, releasing her wide orange hair. She starts kissing around my face and down to my jaw, connecting with my mouth constantly. Her touch sends electrifying chills all over me. Her hands soon grip on something that makes a groan escape my mouth. A smirk plays at her lips as she squeezes tighter.

Ugh!

" Koizumi!" I groan, my voice husky.

She just smirks wider as I switched our positions again. I force my mouth over her. A surprised gasps escaped her. I lock her in a tight embrace and kiss all over her. I felt her trembling on each place I touched. I sink down to her stomach, stroking, kissing, nibbling. Her legs buckled when I reach her sensitive spot. I kiss it only swiftly. I see another moan escapes her,trailing back up to her face. Her eyes are sparkling even more. As she starts kissing me again the same moment I stoke the side of her face.. Time seem to go so fast at the same time so slow. I don't know how long time passed as we each switched positions more than once. I just know that I couldn't get enough of just touching her. Her hair brush over my face,many times and this amazon touch is freaking perfect. It's better than anything I've imagined. I would hear her moan each time I kissed her or stroke a place in her body. Her hands would tighten around me so tightly it almost felt like it was impossible to distach myself from her. I got on top of her again. Our breathing in gasps. I kiss her eyelids just before I got a hold of the box. I then saw Koizumi nod in agreement as I open it,pulling out the condoms from inside.

I entered her. Her eyes instantly lit up. Her grip tightening as I go deeper. She bit her lip, hard. I instantly knew why. She didn't want anyone to hearing us, incase they walk by. I kissed her before I did it again. A gasps escaped both of us, followed by a unision of a moan. My hand clench to the sdi e of the bed as I went deeper and faster.

" Ugh!" Koizumi gasped her hands clawing my arms tightly.

I continue.

" Otani..Otani," she grunted now.

I tried to go gentle, but it seemed to be doing the opposite. The deeper I got an incredible feeling.. The feeling an understatement to how I really felt. It's like a mix of was pure ecstasy. I felt Koizumi arched each time. Her hands slide to my back. She clawed there. As I continued going in and out of her. She let out a gasped followed by a sweet moan.

" Urgh..I can't believe you Otani," Koizumi grunted quite loudly.

I smile slightly before replying by going deeper, and just as she was about to gasp. I kissed her, swallowing the unspoken gasp. Then I felt her lips spread in a smile. She held on tighter. Her eyes alone beckon me to continue. Though she tried to hold her groans, more than once it escaped and she would let out my name in a repetious rhythm. We started rocking from side to side. Her body arching every time higher and higher. My face brushed with her. Our movements went from fast thrives to a slow gentle rythym. Her legs tangled with mine so tightly, it seemed inseparable. I huff. Pushing her hair out of the way to see her face. One last thrive in her before I pull out and our body heaved down. Koizumi had many bruises from her agency. I gently touch over them with my wounded hand. We were both now huffing uncontrollably and exhausted. Our breathing started to level out. My whole body felt tired and the sweat was all over my face. I had a huge smile in my face. The content feeling coming back to me. I felt..complete. I don't know why but each time we do it it makes me feel like it's a deeper bond with us. I just feel more connected to her. I feel like the world is revolving on us and not the other way around. It wasn't until I glance at Koizumi that I noticed small tears on her eyes, strolling down.

HUH? Did..did I touch her bruises too hard? Did I hurt her? Do something wrong? Wasn't she smiling just a second ago? I push more of her hair away to see her better.

" What's wrong Koizumi?" I asked concerned.

Did she have the same feeling as me right now?

**Code: R**

Tears were obviously showing in my face. Strolling down my cheek.

" Koizumi what's wrong?" I heard Otani speak gently.

I open my eyes, seeing Otani face. I think of every memorizing kiss and every caressed. Every place he touched. I bring him closer to me. I want him as close as I can. It took a moment before he held on to me back.

" Koizumi?" he asked again.

How can I explained.

" Because...it was-it beautiful and I don't-," I caught my breath and my lips brush his cheek." I don't want it to end." I finished, burying my hot blushing face on the side of Otani. Otani didn't respond just held me tighter to him. How can he? Time is running out and no solution has come. I closed my eyes and start kissing the side of Otani cheek, until finally our mouth find themselves, reunite, we share a long gentle kiss, wrapped in each others arms before we closed our eyes and our body heave together, in one breath, one heartbeat. Otani whatever happens I will never forget this moment. I mentally tell him as I count our heartbeats, laying next to each other. Otani hands tighten on me, holding me closely in a tight embrace and for one moment, this moment everything is perfect.

**(M part basically over)**

275,000 heartbeats and I was still awake. I decided to open my eyes. I now concentrated on Otani features. I stared at him for what seem like hours. There were dark circles under his eyes. But he was sleeping so soundless now. He's sleeping just like a kid. I move slowly, trying not to wake him. I sigh. I don't want to sleep because if i do. I'll miss a moment of us. I really don't want this to end. I don't want to go without Otani. Even if I'm dead. I don't want to die yet. So much I have left to do. What about Otani? If he dies now he won't be able to avenge his uncle or become a teacher.

What to do? What to do? I repeat to myself. There's got to be a way, a solution. There's always a way. I trace Otani face with my eyes as I think.

Focus Risa..

Focus...

there has to be a way think...think. Escaping is not an option. So what can we do? Hide? In this place it's too obvious, they'll find us..How? God I wish I I can just disappear and tag Otani with me. Though I've doubt Otani would like that. I sigh. Then I remember my dad. Out there. I didn't want to think he's dead. Maybe he's alive. My agency will hurt my family. Takato will protect them. I know for sure. I let myself think that. I let myself wish that my dad is okay right now. I sigh, again closing my eyes. I remember tonight. Otani deep brown eyes, his gentle kisses, and the way he would touch and look at me. I smile remembering. When I felt him joining with me there was no doubt that's it true. He loves me. Every feeling expressed showed only that we love each other deeply. A low sound was heard. I glance to see 2 hours remaining. I sigh again. 2 hours ? My gosh it felt like only a couple minutes have passed. Time is going to fast. 2 hours is not enough. I felt hopeless. Lost. In a moment I even wished I was dead instead and Otani alive. I can't go out anymore. If not they'll capture us. I nuzzle closer to Otani. So this is it then. If I die-we die- we'll die in each others arms or be held captive together. My eyes snap open.

!

Captive? Wait...a minute...My heart beat faster. Captive...Captive. I sense of hope rose in me. A solution. I thought and thought. Captive...Could it be..?

I shook Otani.  
" Otani wake up! Now!" there's no need to delay this.

No time to waste.

Otani dazzily open his eyes he looked as if I woke him from a good dream. Otani sat up abruptly. Probably thinking that they were here already. He stare all around him in alarm.

" We have two hours," I explained.

Otani seemed to relax and he laid back down.

" So why you wake me up?" he asked sort of grudgingly.

I think I have the solution, but then again. I want to be positive about it. 100% sure that it can free us. I smile slightly and take a breath, facing Otani.

" Otani..tell me about AOPS,"

Otani frown bemused.

" AOPS?"

I nodded.

" What about them?" he laid on his side as well.

" Once you told me about AOPS, but that was a long time ago and you said that they were nice right? In some turns," I stare back at him, again scanning his face.

" AOPS..hmm...well when I joined they were strict, but as days carried on they were kinda friendly. They'll always tease me about my height and each day my boss would give advice before a mission. Imachio, my second boss was the guy I trusted more before everything went crazy over us. Kong said that AOPS is nicer than SOJA, but lately I think they're about the same," Otani hands found mine and he looked at them while he talked.

The same...

They can't be the same.

" What did they do to you when out about me? Did they threaten your family?" I asked.

Otani shook his head.

" They yell at me, like parents," a small smile crept to his face.

I think back to when I was caught. I got slap and it's not the first time I got hurt. They threaten my family, my dad.

" What else?" I urged.

Otani stood silent for a moment.

" They gave me a mission. Told me I had two choices to kill you or capture you," Otani murmured now laying on his back again.

The magic words I was hoping for. Capture me. It's simple. His choice is simple. Now I see that the only was out of this mess is that! AOPS may not be perfect, but if they are giving the opportunity to capture me isn't that better than just killing me? If I'm captured into AOPS Otani will be saved and me well...er...maybe. Still if Otani's safe then that's one of us. It is a solution, for now at least. I can't think of another way out. If I'm captured AOPS will have a winning side and frankly with everything that's happen. I want SOJA to loose.

" What are you grinning about?" Otani asked noticing.

I know this idea will work. I feels right.

" Otani...I've got a solution...we're getting out of here," I say full of enthusiasm.

" What?" Otani stared back, bewildered.

" Don't you see the only way out of this. The only was to start fixing this is letting one side start winning," I fell like I'm 100% in my energy level.

" Huh?" Otani stare back confused." I don't understand.."

I turned to Otani and my eyes matched his. He has helped me complete many missions it's time I do the same.

" Complete your mission Otani-," I take a breath" Otani capture me." There I said it, now-

" NO," Otani replied immediately, his eyebrows locking.

" No..?" I repeat, he's joking right.

" I won't do that. I won't capture you," he replied giving me a serious look.

I return it.

" Why not?" I mumble.

" No, if I capture you, you do know that they'll lock you somewhere right?" he replied sternly.

" I know,I'm not stupid," I reply back sternly.

"I'm not going to capture you, Koizumi. That's not a way out," he murmured his face all serious.

" Yes it is Otani. It's our only way out. If you capture me we won't die straight off the bat right now. AOPS will have me, which means they'll start winning as SOJA tries to get me back. So what if I'm captured,"I cross my arms deffiantly.

" Are you crazy? If your capture I don't know what they'll do to you idiot," Otani now started yelling.

" You said they were friendly," I reminded him, my voice rising too.

Otani grab my arm.

" That doesn't mean they won't hurt you. What if they do, what if they kill you?" Otani argued.

" Then don't let them," I say meeting his gaze.

"If they lock you somewhere I don't know?"

" You will always know where I am. Because of this," I pull out the bunny necklace tracker he gave me.

That made Otani silent for a while.

" What about your family?" he asked later.

" Takato will protect them, more or less. You too Otani and agency as well," I sigh remembering them.

" Then how come you don't just get capture into Mr. Kong agency, that's a better idea we could-,"

" They'll look for me and obviously they'll continue fighting until they'll find me. I won't have freedom of going out if both agencies are looking for me. Plus I won't be hard to find for SOJA, they already know about Mr. Kong agency being here tonight," Why can't he see I'm right for a change. I've been wrong many times, but I know for sure that they way I'm thinking is right." Capture me Otani, you'll complete your mission and if everything goes good..I can finally stop fighting. I will be fine because you won't let them hurt me or kill me. Not to mention that at least I'll be close to you," I give him a reassuring smile. He glances away.

The timer marks 1 hour left. So little time. Otani grab his clothes from the side. I did the same strapping my bra and locating my pants. In silence we put our clothes back on. I know it must be night still. I sit in the bed and glance at Otani who apparently was pacing slowly. I waited meanwhile imagining my life as a prisoner. Ergh...I hope they give me a good food.

" No... I can't Koizumi," Otani spoke finally.  
Does he have to be so stubborn right now.

" Yes Otani it'll be fine," I stood up." Anything is better than going to SOJA and be killed."

" There has to be another way," Otani paced.

" There isn't and we're running out of time," I point out.

Otani went into his silent thinking again. I let him think. I know Otani had to take my plan. OUr time is almost up. Otani sighed passing a hand through his hair.

" Capture you..okay, fine...I'll do it," he finally gave up.

I sighed relieve.

" But- I'm still not sure it'll work. Whatever happens Koizumi-," he let the words trailed"- I'll try to help you somehow." I reach into my pocket, knowing I have it. Somewhere.

A dart.

I pull it out.

I hold it to Otani.

" They'll think it's a trap unless you make it believable," I explained since Otani was staring at me like I gave him a weapon of mass destruction.

" This dart holds for 35 minutes..," I locate my weapons and take them out.

My bombs were long gone and the knifes were also almost gone.

" You're serious then, you want me to capture you into basically your enemy's agency," Otani asked, one eyebrow rising.

I take a moment. I'm tired of running and if this is what frees us then yeah I guess I am willing to be captured by my agency's enemy.

" Yep," I say.

Otani frown.

" I hope your right Amazon," he mumbled.

I glared now.

" I'm always right Midget," I gleefully reply.

" Why do you have to call me Midget at a moment like this?" he grumbled.

" You started it by calling me Amazon," I accued.

" What am I suppose to call you then?" he mumbled back.

" How about Risa! Or darling-,"

" I'm not Nakao," Otani immediately protest.

I frown then smirk.

" You can always just call me Koizumi, but you have to say I love you for everytime you do," I giggle remembering how he said it.

" You! AS IF! That was a one time thing! I'm not doing that again! Dream on," Otani glance away, his cheeks flushing, in a reddish color.

I laugh.

" It was very sweet Otani, thank you,"

" Sure sure, just shut up about it already," he mumble clearly embarrassed.

It's time. I walk over to Otani.

" Okay I'm ready," I put my hands out.

Otani glance at the clock then back at me.

" You sure?" he asked again.

I nodded.

" I'm sure," he sighed reaching for a cabinet he search for handcuffs. Once he found them he lock my hands in them. I sink down to the floor and Otani does the same.

" It brings back memories doesn't it?" Otani said glancing at the dart and the handcuffs.

" Yeah, I guess I should've let you capture me back when we first met," I try to joke but everything is getting serious.

Otani sighed.

" Don't forget Otani. Whatever happens don't let them hurt me or kill me, protect my family and if you can find my dad I know he's alive..please promise me," I pleaded despreately.

What if I never see Otani again while I'm captive? Otani eyes matched mine.

" I promise," he agreed seriously.

I lean in, foreheads brushing.

" Promise me you won't do something stupid while I'm captive and if..anyone..anyone at all tries to hurt you tell me," Otani sighed.

" I promise," I whisper before my lips meet with his in a passionate embrace.

I try to savor the feeling. He kissed back. We don't know what will happen when I'm captive but I know for sure that I can count on Otani. After all I trust him more than anyone else. One last kiss before I go. I let the sparkling warm feeling of his lips stay for a while before I pull back. I'd say one of the most gentle kiss ever. Otani grip the dart. He hesitated.

" Do it," I pleaded.

He nodded.

" I hope your right...about this., I'll be right with you when you wake up. I promise you that too," he gave me a small smile before he pulled me closer and a jab went in my arm.

It worked instantly. I felt my hands become lose and myself fainting. My vision slowly darkening and I fall into Otani. He caught me, letting him hold me as my conscious dims.

" It'll be all right," I reassured myself and Otani as I close my eyes and the last thing I hear is.

" Yes. It's Atsushi Otani and...I have Risa Koizumi captured," before sinking into a deep sleep.

Everything will be all right...I think.

~~~~**Finished! Woo! Please Review also the mature part let me know if it was sweet it's the last mature part in the series and I wanted to make it sweet but I don't know if it work? Did it work? Haha. I'm still new at writing lemons so take it easy. Please readers do me the favor of reviewing! It'll be a christmas present to me! Dearly! Anyway...next chapter will be..Chapter 27. Captive with a second chance. Hope I catch you there!**

**hint: reveal the truth about SOJA and is Risa dad really on a coma? All will be revealed in the next chapter. Also an important decision is cast on Risa. Which side will she choose? SOJA or AOPS. AND...dun dun dun...the joining of mighty and Jody! ( heart) much more stuff that'll come too! ^^. See ya. Sorry about the spelling my dad didn't let me stay any longer at Mc Donalds, but i'll correct the spelling soon. :D Promise! ^^**


	62. Captive with a Second Chance part 1

**Hey! Faithfull readers! I've updated! FINALLY! After months...:'(...Sorry for the late update. no internet. I swear whatever happen to me updating every day completely change to updating every month! Million of apologizes, though it's never enough. This chapter has two parts. Though honestly part 1 may be boring compared to part two! Which I'm working on currently as you're reading this to update faster! It's going to go slow then a bit fast towards the end. Let's see if you can glue the pieces together as I start revealing everything. :D If you do manage to get some of the hints and stuff here! BONUS POINTS FOR YOU! lol. **

**ENJOY! ENJOY! ENJOY! Grab a Kit-Kat while your at it.**

**Song Played: 21 Guns by Greenday**

Chapter 27. Captive with a second chance part 1

**Code: JoD4**

I smirk twisting in position and gripping his arm. Doing a full 180 as I twist his arm backwards. He spun back way too quickly, knocking a full punch in my stomach. I gasped. He's gotten better. I smile and kicked my knee up, before turning again and stashing my heel down on his back. I pull out my guns and pointed it at him. We have been fighting for a while that I lost track of time.

" Any last words?" I questioned.

" Just one...Too soon," he smiled back.

Too soon? For what? Then I felt him grabbed my leg and turn me around. His arms locking me tightly. I was about to go for another fight when I hear shots closing in. Fighting was fun, but now was not the time. We had to concentrate on something else now. Not us. We had wasted way too much time.

" Mighty! Stop!," I tell him.

He pulled out handcuffs " Sorry."

I struggled in place. This is it! The moment in the past years I've been hoping to do. Well honestly I was going to wait longer, but the thought of waiting anymore was something that seemed impossible. I had to do it now.

" Maity Maitake I have something to tell...you," I start.

" How'd you know my name? ," Mighty eyes trailed to mine.

Marvelous eyes I haven't gaze in for so long.

More guns and footsteps!

" Crap they're coming," I muttered.

He didn't listen he locked my hands still not relaxing his hold.

I frown. Had he forgotten me? How can he not remember me? Or my voice? I remembered his so cleary every day.

" Look it's been nice fighting with you. You're very graceful in your style. Unfortunately I have better things to worry about. Sorry," he smiled gently at me.

I frown deeper and just as he was about to pull out some dart or knock out device. I twisted and grip his shirt pulling him into a deep wistful kiss. One deep kiss I've been waiting for so long it seemed like it was my first ever kissed. I felt Mighty hesitate. I grip the gun from under him and pulled apart shooting down in between my hands.

" Mighty! Listen to me love," I spoke out sweetly.

Later I'll complain to him about how he couldn't remember me! But now-

Mighty frowned stepping back. His expression bewildered. Nakano came from behind me.

" Where are they? The others are coming," Nakano spoke to us both.

Mighty glanced between us. He frowned deeper.

I lower the gun.

"Uncuff me," I say.

Mighty obeyed his expression wanted to be calm. I knew him better though and under that calm expression was a seriously confused face.

" Who are you?" he asked now.

" We don't have time. Otani-kun is there and it's a trapped!," Nakano impatiently said.

" She won't hurt him," Mighty and I spoke at the same time.

Mighty eyes locked on mine again.

"Have we met?" he asked, his slender eyebrows furrowing.

I smiled at him, pull out a gun, hand it to him while my hands goes to my wig and my sunglasses.

I've waited for this...

I took it off.

Mighty stepped back shocked.

My smile goes wider.

He instantly gets pale, his eyes wider,and he looks shaken. Completely opposite to how others see him.

" It's me Mighty. It's Jody," I spoke out my voice coming out in a quaver." I've missed you."

There was a moment of hesitation before he stepped forward. He hand lace through my hair and he reached towards me.

" J-Jody?" he says in disbelief.

I glance at him and nodded.

" It's me...,"

Mighty eyes locked with mine just before he pulles me closer and holds me tightly against him. I hold him back. My head leaning on his shoulder afraid of letting go. Years I've waited and here finally finally finally can I hold him again.

" Jody. Am I dreaming? How? Impossible! Jody, Jody, Jody, tell me I'm dead. That I finally came to be with you?" he whispered in my hair.

I stood there holding on to going down my eyes.

" Oh Mighty,"

" I'm dead. I'm in heaven," Mighty spoke lightly as he pulled apart to see my face.

I shook my head.

" No. I'm really here. It's really me," I despreately scanned his face.

Gorgeous. Gently. My black knight. My Maity.

" But how are you alive?" Mightly struggled for words.

I brought his chin towards me.

" Every day of my life I've missed you. There's not one day that I won't think of you. For years. I love you," I spoke the words I've kept inside for so long. I finally felt the peace of saying it, the love that's been missing has finally return. He smiles. He hands go around my check, cupping it in his hand.

" My precious Jody," his eyes were genuince and there were tears in his eyes too. I kissed him. This time the having the pleasue of being kisssed back. The kiss held all the love we had shared for eachother for years.

" Mighty, Jody. I don't mean to interrupt, but now is not the moment! They escaped- Last thing seen was them pointing at each other..-," Nakano returned face full of alrmed.

It took great effort to pull away.

Otani-kun ..Oh no...

I exchanged a glance with Mighty. The agencies split us apart, brough us pain, hatred, and vangeance. We need to find them before it's too late. I pick my wig off and take Mighty hand. He holds back tightly. Almost afraid of letting me go. I feel the same way too. It's not over, for neither of us.

" Let's go find them, we can only pray to find them before anyone else does," Mighty says, glancing at me.

" We'll talk later," I say .

Mighty nodded.

I wonder where they are? We're they willing to kill each other? My dear young lovers where are you two hiding?

**Code: O**

I closed my phone. The call was already made. I glanced down. In my arms her weight brought me down a little. I supported her while her weight shifted to me.

35 minutes...

I glanced at the door. What if SOJA came before AOPS? I sighed. So many things can go wrong. How can she be so positive about it? The way she said all that. She truly believed it was a way out. Should I believe her? I shook my head. I promised I'll try. I don't get what she'll accomplish with being caught into my agency. They'll ask a bunch of questions. I've never been to my agency prison place. What if it's really horrible? Ugh! It's too late now. AOPS is coming. Soon I close my eyes. Flashes of the past hour past through me. Jeez, Koizumi. Why is being with you so complicated and complez. Is it ever going to get simple anymore. Instead of all these complexion. I set Koizumi down. The time was definitely running out. I start looking around, collecting things. I then crouch back to where Koizumi lay. I had an edgy feeling about this. We're basically going to let them catch us. What really I don't understand is why she wants AOPS to win. Aren't I her enemy with AOPS. Isn't AOPS an enemy no matter what? What was she thinking? I feel nervous now. The time is almost up...no turning back.

" You better be right..," I whisper one last time before I awaited to door to burst open.

I don't know what will happen...

Whatever does...I guess I have to brace myself and figure out. I waited. The beat of my heart each time accelerating. 30 minutes turn to 15 who quickly turn to 5 minutes. All I can think is that it's not going to be pretty. I'll face my bosses. Everyone in my agency will be there too. All of them. I have to face AOPS. I grip a hand and wrapped it around Koizumi eyes. Anything that will make it more believable. Maybe they'll take it easy or they'll...kill her. I frown slighty. It's going to be hard convincing them. I can't let them hurt her. I won't. I firmly told myself as I glanced at the door. Foot steps were heard as I glance at the door. I took a breath.

This is it...

5,4,3,2,1...

0

The door opened and Koizumi and I were covered in a swarm of blackness.

" Get in! Now!," Imachio ordered leading us outside.

His face was drench in sweat and the side of his face was bleeding. I obeyed, refusing to make eye contact. My hands were still carrying Koizumi. I got Koizumi into the van, following right behind.

" Block Area 34223," Imachio yelled through the earpiece while loading his gun.

Another 5 agents jumped into the van. Their guns locked on me. I stare down. I could just imagine what they are thinking aboiut me. I can see just by their look they didn't trust me, they were angry. I notice a couple of them hurt.

Man, you'd think they wouldn't take a whole love issue so seriously, the van was completely dark.

" Let's go!," Imachio jumped into the van, closing both doors.

He sat right across from me. Then..there was silence. I waited, knowing it was coming.

" What's the point? Let's just kill her now!," someone yelled from across the van.

'' No!," I argued back, my hands locking more on Koizumi.

" It's a trap. It can't be this easy, she's obviously planning something, SOJA is like that!," a girl muttered next to me.

" No. It's not like that!" I disagreed, facing her.

" Then why didn't you kill her when you had the chance?"

They got me there..I had no way of replying so I just glared at them and repeat.

" It's not like that,"

" How is it then? Kid. Whatever the case. SOJA is out there, we need to just kill her"

" It'll bloody hell be easier to kill her,"

" Yeah!,"

"Wait you guys!,"

" ENOUGH!," Imchio yelled, his eyes locking on me. I hold his gaze evenly.

" We'll deal with it later. Now everyone shut up!," he scowled, crossing his arms he glance at Koizumi then at me.

I thank him in my mind. We can argue later. Now..I just wanted to leave that place. I was still freaking worried about what will happen back at headquarters. I glanced at Koizumi, slowly I pulled her closer. Immediately regretting it because they stare at me more. That didn't help me feel any better. I laid my head back and glanced at the ceilings. I won't let Koizumi get hurt. I kept repeating. I'll just have to convince them. How? Dammit this wasn't easy.

" We'll arrive in 20 minutes," Imachio announced over his earpieace.

Koizumi will wake before then..

**Code: JOD4**

It's been a hell of a night. I had taken 80 and this is my 81st when I noticed something odd. I narrowed my eyes. I noticed AOPS agents were gone. They were leaving. Strange? I rushed towards the guy in front of me. I grip his collar and brought him down, my gun on his head.

" Where is everyone going?" I asked.

" That's none of your bussiness," he groaned back.

I his his head with my gun. Just as a hear from the earpiece.

" We'll arrive in 20 minutes..,"

Could this mean..I started running.

" Nakano? Mighty?" I called.

The halls was empty.

I glance around.

Where is AOPS going?

" Jody?" Nakano cam behind me, Mighty rushing forward.

My heart made a flip seeing Mighty. He smiled, soothingly. He came to my side, his arms going around me.

" Somethings wrong. They're retreating," I say unfocused by Mighty presence.

" That doesn't sound good," Nakano sighed, frowning.

" Sensei!," the girl name Mimi came running.

'' Yes?" he answered.

She glance away, then she sighed.

" They've been caught," she whispered.

" What!," I take a step forward.

" Are you sure?" Nakano asked a panicked face showing.

Caught...

" I heard everyone retreating and I heard them speak...They're caught...He's caught," Mimi broke down. " He could be dead."

My body felt a cold feeling.

" We failed," I realize.

" They're caught...," Mighty eyes reflected a sad expression. Mimi nodded.

" I'm positve," she cried.

I thought back to Otani-kun and my eyes filled with a substanced.

" If they're not dead,they soon will be,"

They were so young. Younger than Mighty and I had been. The agencies won again. We failed.I frowned deeply angered pilling in. Nakano was looking quite pale.

"All Hanshin Kyojin," he murmured quietly leaning against the wall.

I shook my held my chin so I could look at him. My eyes closing as I hugged him.

" Mighty," I croak.

We held each other both of us broken yet complete. I let myself hope they were still alive out there. I would hate to see the pain I've dealt with for years. I refuse to think them dead as I grip to Mighty afraid that if I let him go,he won't come back. We should never waste a moment. Because you never know when or how limiited your time is.

**Code:R**

_I wipe the sweat from my face. I was running. They were going to kill me. I ran, my feel slipping and tripping from what seem like a tall clift or building. I scream as I prepared to die. When noticed someone caught me. I glanced up, my eyes locking on him._

_" Otani," I say,relief._

_He pulls me also smiles relieved._

_Wait a minute._

_Haven't I had this dream before? I'm dreaming. _

_My eyes glanced behind Otani. His uncle. His eyes were similar to Otani's. He held a gun. I frozed as he lifted it pass me. I whirled back. _

_My dad.._

_" No!," I yell._

_I know it's a dream, but still. I rose to stop them when I notice someone else. My boss._

_Huh? He smiled wickedly. He had a gun in his hand. He lifted it up to my dad. I stood up. _

_" Wait! No!," I came in between them._

_*Poof*_

_The bullet passed right through me and he laughed. My boss laughed! My hands touch my chest full of blood. I drop down into a pile of blood. _

_My boss...shot me..._

"GYAAH!," I bolt up, my eyes opened and about 10 guns point at me.

!

Alarmed. I frozed in place. How did I end up here? Am I still dreaming? I hand came to my arm.

" Koizumi,"

I turned around and see Otani giving me a funny look.

Oh. Right.

I set back remembering. I curiously glance at the guns pointing at me. They all stare at me. I stare down at my hands. They were locked with handcuffs. All around me was dark. I think we were at a van. I'm guessing we're heading to AOPS. I eyed the guns again. Aren't they going to put it down? The feeling was uneasy. Without them staring at me would be nice too. I avoided their looks and turn to Otani. He was glancing down. Now I'm thinking if this really was the best choice. I slighty moved.

*Click*

Someone loaded their gun. I nervously stiffen. Okay. Moving is a no no.

" Put your guns away, you're making her nervous" Otani mumbled annoyed.

They didn't listen.

" Do as he says," the guy across from me says,his eyes on me suspiciously. They obey,but their hold is still on their gun. I recognized the guy in front of me. Imachio. I relax a bit, laying my head on Otani shoulder.

Otani stiffen, shifting uncomfortably.

I know they were watching me. I decided to wait unti we arrive to start trying to convince them to not kill me. I hated this silence. I close my eyes. Focusing on my dream. No one spoke. Not even Otani.

The van came to an abrupt stop.

" We're here," I slightly head Otani say.

Here...

This is it then. Imachio pulled out a piece of bandage. He came towards me. Otani stiffen as Imachio grip my arm, holding me up. His hand was firm as he turn me around. Something black covering my eyes. I felt a knot being tied.

" What're you-,"

" Hurry get out," Imachio hold got tighter.

" I can hold her," Otani argued.

" Otani. Get. Out," he ordered strictly.

Otani hesitated,before hearing footsteps jumping off the van.

" Move!," Imachio told me.

I obeyed,clumsily walking forward. He shoved me out of the van. I almost fell when I was jumping off the van. 3 bodies I felt close to me. 2 in which I knew were pointing their guns at me because I could feel them.

" Keep walking," someone brisly push me from behind. I walked. Telling myself that they won't kill me just yet. I take a breath, preparing myself.

" It's her!" I heard someone yell behind me.

Eh?

I heard a hustle of people.

" What is she doing here?"

" What's going on?"

people began asking. A couple voiced vibrated. I then felt someone jump on me from behind me, collapsing me to the ground.

" Hey!-," I heard Otani yell struggling.

! What's happening! I couldn't see I thing with this on my eyes. I felt something sharp on my neck. The weight suddenly lifted off me. Bullets and more yells echoed. The hell..

" Are you okay?" Otani voice was soon next to me.

" Uh..yeah," I breath out still too surprised by the impact.

" Get away from her! Nobody touch her," Imachio yelled out, again picking me up, holding me firmly.

" Come with me," he told me.

" Imachio where are you taking her-"

" Meet me on the office Otani. We'll discuss this there. Gitna make sure he makes it there," Imachio told Otani.

" I won't leave her," Otani protested.

" Atsushi Otani do as I tell you," there was a edge to his voice.

If they separate me from Otani, what if they kill without him knowing?

" But-,"

" I won't let any one hurt her. It's better to separate you two. Both of you together are causing more of a problem. Just head to the office," Imachio ordered.

I tell myself to calm down, but right now that was almost impossible.

" Imachio-," Otani voice sounded doubtfull.

" Take him there," he ordered someone else.

...

" Keep going," Imachio told me.

I walked blindly forward. It almost seemd like I walked a full mile in the dark. Suddenly we came to a stop.

" Search her," Imachio murmured to someone else as I felt that person reach into my pockets. I was thankful Otani took the box of only thing on me now was the necklace and my turn off phone.

" No weapons. One 314-3B tracker and a cell phone," that person answered.

" Tracker?" Imachio said in alarm.

" Otani gave it to me. He is the one tracking it, to know where I was," I blurt out.

Silence...

I got pulled towards another place. Where in the world is he taking me?The doors open to a room and he untied the cloth from my eyes. I open my eyes surprise to find myself staring at a desk similar to my boss. To my relieve Otani is there as well. Otani's eyes quickly scan at me.

" Sit down," Otani boss says just as Imachio puts me down on the chair. Two people were behind me, pointing their guns at me. I tried my best to ignore them and focus on my surroundings. There were two people behind Otani as well. I guess they didn't trust either of us. Imachio sat in front next to the main boss. Everyone was staring at us. So this is like a trail. Surprisingly I felt a little more relieved then in my boss office. I wonder why. The main boss sighed and he glanced between Otani and I very suspciously. I have to speak now. This is my moment. I determinedly tell myself chasing all fears deep down.

" I can explain," I said at the exact same time Otani did.

They arched an eyebrow.

I glaced at Otani, he was returning the same look back.

" What I mean is-," again in complete sync.

Otani shot me a look that read your-not-helping which I returned equally.

" Interesting. How it seems like both of you disappear suddenly and when you do appear it seems like one of you is caught. Isn't that strange. After vanishing completely for 8 hours," The boss spoke suspciously.

" Perfect time to plan a complete master plan," he eyed us.

" This isn't a trick," Otani sighed." It's obvious. I couldn't kill her, no matter what everyone thought. We ran away and I realize the best soloution was to capture her."

" That you didn't kill her is very obvious, the capturing I don't get," the bossed mused.

" You were so in denial of capturing her Otani. You cleary didn't want to capture her, you made that point quite clear," Imachio pointed out.

Both of them ignoring me.

" Exactly. It doesn't fit so explain Otani. Why did you capture her?" they stare at him.

" It was better than killing her," Otani responded.

" That's a reason without ineneciative Otani. That can't be the only reason. If we decided we could kill her right now," he pointed at me.

My eyes widen a bit.

" And...you wouldn't risk that," the boss concluded.

Damn...He was smart...

Otani looked taken aback.

" Why did you do it then Otani. Explain now or else we'll end this right now," the boss now spoke seriously.

Otani stare away.

Seeing both boss I think of my boss. My boss would be turning red and angry. Complete opposite to Imachio and the other boss faces. They were serious and yet a bit calm in their composure. I decided it was my turn to speak.

" He didn't want to...It was me who told him to capture me. I made him," the moment those words are out.

They all turn to me.

" You?" the boss hesitated to ask.

I nodded.

" Why?" Imachio and the boss simultaneously asked.

Yeah. I was sort of hoping they wouldn't ask that. I swallow loudly and said.

" Because..I don't want to go back to SOJA," I met their eyes. " I failed my mission. SOJA was going to kll me and there was no other solution," I boldly speak.

" SOJA wouldn't kill you, you're Koizumi daughter," the boss murmured, making sound like he didn't believe me.

" My dad's probably-...-He's gone. He could be dead. The rules don't apply anymore," I contain myself from thinking about my dad.

"We're sorry to hear about that," Imachio murmured, a gentler voice.

" Explain me something. In a message you send. You said your mission was to kill him. Did they force you to say that?" the boss asked.

I nodded solemnly.

" Yeah. I had let Otani go that day, more like I rescued him..," I glance at them, noticing their surprise.

They gave Otani a look.

" My boss got angry. He force me to do that message and warm me about not obeying the mission,"

" And you knew about this Otani?" they turn to him again.

" She told me," he replied.

" You family. Did they know?" Imachio asked.

I shook my head. They had only told me. Imachio frown.

" So what's your point Koizumi-san? For letting Otani capture you? Did you expect us to let you go unharm?," the boss questioned.

I held back from saying yes, kind of. I bit my lip.

" Please? All I want is to be captured until AOPS wins this and destroys SOJA," there I said it.

Many gasp followed in unision.

Ergh..I hope that wasn't a bag sign.

" She's lying!,"

" It's crossing the bar!,"

" She's had to be plotting something,"

People said from behind me.

" No! I'm not lying," I replied courage building in me.

I had to prove it.

" Why would you want SOJA destroyed? Your family is there right? Liar," the boy grip my arm, bringing me up abruptly.

" Hey!," Otani rose up, but two people held him back.

" I'm not," I reply evenly.

He let go of my arm, marching in front of Imachio and the boss.

" We should just lock her up! There's no way she can be serious," the boy grumbled.

" It wouldn't make sense,"

" I agree with Renij we should lock her up and send her away,"

All the other people started protesting and arguing.

" She's not lying!" Otani deffended.

" We can't trust your judgement," the boy growled at Otani.

" I know her better than any of you guys here," Otani snapped.

" That why we can't trust you," the boy snapped back.

I stood up.

" My name is Risa Koizumi okay? Not just her! I am not lying! I never wanted to join the agency. In fact it was probably the last thing in my agenda. I had to join for my dad. I was force to join. And even after I join the agency made me do things I never wanted to do! Steal this, Do that, blow this place up, I can't even handle a gun right. I can't shoot at people. When Otani found me it was only days before I would've died! SOJA has always been an ass to me. Since the beginning. They taunt me and then assign me almost suicidal missions. Missions that don't just hurt other, but me," I take a step forward to the bosses " And you should know that since you split up for a reason."

Ha! Take that. The bosses eyes expanded. I got them there.

" You knew exactly how SOJA is! That's why you both separated! Don't let SOJA win. Don't let them push you guys around like idiots. Don't run from them AOPS, like you have been doing! Both of you are so alike and so different. Both of you like to play with each other like kids, but always afraid of taking the next step to destroy one another! It's time to stop playing games and group up and deal with the issue!" I wasn't until I stop talking did I realize I just called AOPS idiots and kids...Ah, Crap.

Everyone stood quiet, amazed crossing their faced. All exept Otani who apparently found it freaking hilarious he was laughing. I glared at stood quiet for so long I melted back into my seat. The fire pretty much burn all out.

Did I mess up? Okay maybe I shouldn't've have called them kids, but my mouth slip. Ugh! I shouldn't have said anything. Now they'll definitely kill me.

" I'm sorry I-," I start apologizing when Imachio interrupted me.

" No..you're right. We have always been running from SOJA. They always had the better equiptment, techniques, everything they had was better. We have been trying to shut them off for so long and never have," Imachio walked in front of me, he kneeled down and gripped my hand.

I tense.

" SOJA did this to you" he said it like a statement not a question.

" Yes," I confess anyway looking at the cuts and bruises.

" SOJA we know very well Koizumi-san. When I split up with it. Our goal was to stop them. They were corrupting many people," the boss sighed.

Imachio pulled back to his chair, glancing at Otani bandaged hand.

" He was my best friend," the bossed suddenly said.

Somehow I knew who he meant. My boss and him we're best friends.

**Code: O**

? Huh. What is my boss talking about? Who?

" We grew up together you see. We were always hanging around toegther and when his parents died my family took him in. I should've noticed by then that something had changed He started speaking of revenge on the people who killed their parents. He said the world was full of injustice. That we should change it. So we made an agency. We studied high intelligence and computer dinamics. Soon we made our own agency after years of working, we had our own secret intellegence. We recruted followers easily. We would leave Badges of our agency location on the people we wanted that could join us. Everything went well for years...then..," My boss took another sigh.-" It fell. He wanted things done his way. Wanted to be the best agency in Japan. There was competition. We send our best agent Maity Maitake to collect something that was vital for their agency."

Koizumi eyes expand at the sound of Mighty.

" We never would've figure Maitake would meet the grandaughter of the boss of that agency. Much less did we expect him to fall in love with her..I knew...your dad Koizumi-san. He was a very nice person. He told me about Maity and Jody arrangement because he knew I wouldn't do anything to hurt them,"

I glanced back at Koizumi. She looked down at the mention of her dad. My boss continued.

" I did my best to warn Maity of being too close to her. Mr. Koizumi and I would often share secrets. It was your father that discovered SOJA hidden files. He discover all of the other boss missions, his intention. Once he figured out we were basically doing things incorrect and not well. Well there was no denying our agency wasn't as perfect and it was going the wrong way. Though he was my best friend, we stopped talking, started arguing about the agency policy. On the discovery of Maity love affair. It finally broke loose. He wanted to kill them right away. I couldn't do that, it seemed wrong. I argued that we should think it over. He disagreed and hence..he kill her,"

My mind traced back to Jody. I wondered if she was okay. Last time I saw her was before going inside to look for Koizumi.

" Rather that's what everyone thought,"

" What?" Koizumi burst, followed by many gasped.

" After the shooting. I ran towards her. She had a pulse going, but very lightly. I order Imachio to take her away. Far away somewhere they won't find her," the boss explained.

" Jody is alive!" Koizumi gasped.

" She should be," Imachio mumbled " I took her to Brazil and I knew she was in a coma. So I left her there. This has never been told."

So that's what happen to Jody.

" I found out that there was no way to stay with my best friend after the love issue we had. I couldn't be part of it anymore. So we split up. The whole thing was horrible. We lost so many. I built this agency to be the opposite of SOJA. I built it to put SOJA down, but we only rose it up. Everytime SOJA was involved it got messy. Then you two came along," the boss shook his head.

As if we were part of some apocolypse.

" Especially you," Imachio sighed mentioning Koizumi.

" Me?" she asked.

" We heard about you. It wasn't hard to figure out there was a girl out there stealing, blowing up places, we didn't know what agency you were in, but we had a guess. Your name as you see. We never knew Koizumi had any kids though and so we weren't sure you were his daughter. We heard about the Kms and knew SOJA would want it. We had to send an agent. Otani is quite amusing to be around with, with his height in all and one of our youngest agents we figured why not send him to retreat the KMS,"

" Excuse me?" I irritatedly gave them a look.

I was amusing because of my height. These people have a cruel sense of humor. They ignored me.

" We figured he would capture you to see who exactly you were. What a mess that turn out," the boss gave me a frown.

I stare away.

" Otani mission changed to gaining your trust. An even bigger problem that was. Though I saw it coming," Imachio also gave me that look as if I were the reason everything went to chaos.

" We warned him not to fall in love with you, yet he did,"

" Hold up," I try protesting, but the rest never came out.

" Can you imagine our surprised when we found out Otani and you well paired up, even more so that you were both younger than many of the people here. 18 both of you. It's absurd!" the boss proclaimed.

So we're the youngest lovers in an agency, they still tried to kill us. They didn't let the age stop them.

" That doesn't make you any different than SOJA though. You order me to kill her. You wanted me to kill her Boss," I reply my eyes meeting theirs.

My bosses glance at me. They remain quiet. No respond.

" I completed my mission. I've gained her trust and I have captured her. Let her live," I rose up.

The guy behind me instantly reacted.

" How can we trust her?" Imachio asked me.

" Because your not SOJA and besides you trust me," The last bit I'm not sure, but I knew we had to come up with some solution even if it's temporal. I know we were all exhausted. I think it's about 3:00 in the morning.

" Do you have any other choice now? With her captured SOJA will be taken aback, they'll try to get her back. They'll come to us. They'll act on impulse not stragety. It's were they are weaker at. Stragety is their deffense. Impulse lead to desperation, leading them to failure. This can be our only opportunity if you would just listen to us,"

Koizumi eyebrows rose in surprised.

" That's the smartest thing I've heard you say," the people behind me said in the same time Koizumi did.

" Indeed" My bosses agreed.

"What are you guys talking about. I always speak like this. When I get serious I get serious," I murmured defiantly.

Jeez. Why does everyone think I'm an idiot. I tell you man, these people have cruel sense of humor.

Koizumi started laughing. I annoyingly glared at her.

" Whatever you say Otani," she giggled.

" You're making fun of me," I accused annoyingly.

" You should've seen your face, all too serious for even you," she burst out laughing.

" It's looks better than yours," I grumbled.

" Hey! What's that suppose to mean!," she narrowed her eyes at me, angrily.

" You started it," I protest.

" It was a compliment," her mouth twitch as if she were about to laugh again.

" Dope," I mumble just as Imachio clear his throat.

" Ahem"

Our attention slide to them. Chagrin crossed my face.

"Sorry," we simultaneously apologize.

" Do you tend to do that lot?" my boss refered to our sync.

" Yes," we reply.

Another silence hit. It seems like we were getting no where . We argued a little longer, but soon everything was silent. Nobody spoke anymore. The only sounds heard were the clock signaling 4:09 A.M. My eyes were already closing. Koizumi was already asleep.

" It's late," My boss yawned " I have decided."

That woke me up.

" Right now, we can only figure out what you told us. We'll keep her here and later we'll see how she acts and until this is all over we'll keep her here," he surpresses another yawn.

He decided to keep her alive! She's staying here.

" Wake her up and take her to the cell," Imachio pointed towards the guys behind her.

I stood up.

" Wait a minute..so she'll stay in our prison?"

What if our prison is bad? Like jails.

" You've never been to Section 52 have you?" a small grin escape Imachio.

" I've never been authorized," I reply.

" Hmm..Follow me," Imachio stood up.

Instead of waking Koizumi up, they decided to carry her. I didn't like that they were holding her, but Imachio made a point of keeping my distance. We came to section 52. I couldn't help imagine the worst possible thing. That's when the doors open revealing the column of rooms. There was glass doors with bars on the inside. Inside were plain white. A bed, a tv, a bathroom, and a table. They place Koizumi in cell 23. I watched as they laid her down and lock her in. I place hands on the glass.

Will she be safe here?

Alone..Tommorrow will she here? What if AOPS decides to kill her or send her away.

" Otani she'll be fine. Get some rest I"ll drive you home," Imachio offered.

I shook my head.

" I can't go home. It's dangerous," and I don't want to leave Koizumi alone with you guys, I added in my head.

" That's why were taking you to your temporary home. We transfer your family. They already are there," Imachio responded.

I glance back at Koizumi, deciding wether to leave her or not. I ave the tracker, but they can easily put it on someone else.

" I promise you we won't hurt her. She'll be here tommorrow," Imachio met my eyes.

I remebered once Imachio was the one I trusted more. Now..I'm not sure if I should or not.

" So you're going to let her stay here now?" I questioned.

Imachio stared away.

" We're not sure. We've never had a situation like this. I guess we'll wait and find out," he replied.

I guess he's right.

I hardly slept after that. Early in the morning I rose up and practically ran to my agency.

" You're back already? It's only been 5 hours Otani," My boss mumbled, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

" I couldn't sleep," I say which is pretty honest.

I noticed the shadows under my boss eyes.

" Your the first one here," My boss seemed like he only went home to change and come right back.

" Can I-?" I'm not evern donw when my boss groans.

" She's right where you left her," I start walking over there when I noticed screams on the other side of the agency. People were in the emergency room. I felt bad for the people hurt on our account. They must really hate us. Just as I walk in to Cell 23, a smile creeps into my face regardless of what I felt back there.

She was there. She was awake staring into spoace. There were some security guards right outside, who open to door for me. Koizumi eyes went to me now. I saw a look of relieved cross her.

" How are you finding here?" I asked feeling with those guys outside watching us.

Koizumi frown.

" Horrible," she groan.

" Huh?" had they done anything to her?

While I was gone.

" I'm already bored Otani! I have nothing to do! Ugh-," Koizumi place her head on the table.

I noticed Koizumi had changed her clothes. Her hair was combed and she had bandaged all over her arms .

I stare at her for a moment, then laugh unexpectedly. The sound coming out weird. I haven't laughed in a while. I was expecting the worst and all along she was all right.

" Though I have to say it's not so bad as I was imagining AOPS. I was thinking rusty, with scratches on the wall, nasty bathrooms. You must love your prisoners here," Koizumi murmured glancing at the ceiling.

The wide smile she had disappearing.

" Koizumi?" I asked immediatly knowing that look meant something bad.

" Uh! It's nothing. I'm just worried about my family," she tried to reassure me.

I narrowed my eyes.

She glance away.

" I promise to protect them right. They'll be fine. I'll get Suzuki to help," I reply though I haven't seen Suzuki at all.

Or Yoshi, Achekins, Shiozaki, and the rest.

" Thanks," she sighed then glance away again.

" Is that all," I insisted.

Something else was wrong.

" Yup," she said too hasty.

Then at that moment I knew something was wrong and something was shifting, changing.

**Code: M&M**

I felt completely lonely without Atchan here. I combed my hair, trying to calm .

" Another coffee Mimi-chan?" Jody asked.

I nodded taking the cup. Jody sighed.

" I still believe they're alive," Jody says, her arms linked to Mighty. I was hoping that too. Weel honestly I was hoping Otani will be alive and that old hag of his girlfriend could be dead. But even for a witch like me I didn't wish that for her either. I wouldn't want his girlfriend dead either. She was a good fighter and I don't think anyone could punch like she did.

" I believe that as well," Mr. Kong replied.

We have no information about them for 12 hours. The location has been abandon for now. With no information we don't know who is dead and who is not.

" Risa has to be fine! I know her! She can survive anything!," I glanced to see the tall boy speak up.

Our captive were on the couch.

" Koizumi-san is amazing," that boy with black hair spoke now.

" And Atchan is the coolest person ever, he's sure to live," I decide to input.

" No one cares about him. It's Risa who's important!" the tall one snapped at me.

" Excuse me! I care for him! Atchan and I have known each other since we we're kids," I still remember us as neighboor.

I have a load of milk I still need to give him!

" Risa's-"

" Stop! Both of them are great! What we need is to find out what's going on," Mr. Kong pinched his nose.

I combed my hair again.

" Has anyone tried calling them?" the girl with the freaky deep black eyes asked nonchalant.

shook his head.

" The agencies can track phone calls and plus right now all communication is down for both agency," he said.

Jody suddenly moved making her way to Yoshi.

" Can I borrow your earpiece," she asked.

I cross my eyebrows.

As if that will help us find them. She gave it to the boy with black hair. I think his name is Kohori. He's about the same height as Atchan.

" You're good at computer dinamics," she asked.

He nodded.

" Can you trace the last message transmitted?" she asked him sweetly.

He nodded.

" I don't understand. What do you want from us?" the black hair girl asked.

I'm glad she asked because I was wondering exactly the same thing.

" Easy. I offer you a proposition. I want you to join this agency and go against SOJA. We're rescuing you from SOJA to join ours," Mighty spoke.

Their eyes expanded. Mine as well. They want them to join. Upsurd! They're agents from SOJA.

" What makes you think we'll join?" the girl asked.

" You're all joined together by Koizumi-san and Otani-kun. Not it's time to end the whole thing, don't you think," Jody suggested.

End the whole thing. The whole war between the two agencies. Haven't they tried for so many years and it's too late Atchan is..maybe...dead.

" The message was last recorded at 12:12 A.M . ISB AOPS Headquarters, Code Home," Kohori had figured out.

My head snap up.

ISB?

" ISB...That means...their at AOPS," Yoshi concluded.

I sprint up.

ISB whenever I head that it meant we have live capturers.

" They're alive! Both of them!" I now felt hopeful.

" Think about it guys. Won't it be better if you join this agency or be stuck in SOJA?" Mr. Kong smiled from the news.

" We join," Yoshi agreed.

" If Risa is alive in AOPS headquaters I want to be with her," The tall guy said now.

" I'm with Koizumi-san as well," Kohori agreed.

" Me too," finally the girl with the deep stare spoke up.

All I cared now is that they're alive. Alive.

1 1/2 weeks later

**Code: O**

" I was so worried about you!," Shiozaki gave me a lengthy hug which felt uncomfortable and awkward. It's been 2 days since I told them what's happened. I would've told them sooner, but that's just it. Everyone in the agency is watching me. Everywhere I go. Things haven't been easy lately. There's a huge number of people in the infirmary and worse. Many dead. WIth SOJA going crazy, our numbers are slowly falling. The only way I could get contact with anyone was Jody. She came only once still with her disguise and smiled at me so widely. I couldn't even help and stare at her. Because of her I got contact with Mr. Kong. UGH! When he saw me that guy! He began laughing calling me all Kyojin. He then told me about their captives. Yoshi , Achekins, Shiozaki and the test had accepted Mr. Kong offered. That shrimp Kohori, Abe-san, and that guy Haruka haven't exactly yet. They said they were in Koizumi-side which I didn't exactly get. Haruka had insisted on coming to my agency as a prisoner, but I told him something around the line that right now it wasn't a good idea. That started a whole argument between us him saying I only wanted Koizumi for myself.

" Ergh...Sorry," I reply not the type of person to go all mushy.

" Chappy you are clearly the luckiest person ever! You being alive is a miracle!," Shiozaki exaggerates.

" What is that suppose to mean?" I asked just as Yoshi and Achekins walk by.

" Where is Risa?" Achekin asked.

Koizumi...

I hesitate. I'm not sure how to put what's going on with Koizumi. She's been quiet, hardly talking to me at all. Which is strange considering that she's actually quiet a blabbermouth. I don't know what's wrong with her. She looks tired a lot.

" She's in cell 23. She's fine," I try to make that believable.

Achekins sighs in relief.

" How is she taking the captivity," Yoshi whispers.

" I'm not sure,"

" How about them?"

I know what he means. AOPS. Agents still give me a weird look when I walk by. Or they say something and whisper to each other. They don't talk to me. My bosses are too busy dealing with SOJA they haven't decided what they're really going to do with Koizumi.

'' Not good. But it could be worse," I finally answered.

" Is something bothering you Otani?" Achekins asked.

I snort at the question. There's a whole list of thing bothering me. AOPS death/injuries, Koizumi, SOJA, and what's really bothering me is Koizumi family. I've tried countless times to check on them and then I notice I'm being watch. I've tried a week now. Trying to check her family. Almost got shot twice, and 13 times was I send away to not even consider going near. How am I suppose to keep my promise? To keep her family safe? Okay and I admit it's not just that. It's everything! Lately I've been having weird dreams about my uncle and it just doesn't let me sleep right. Something is definitely up. Like something I'm supposed to get. I'm at an impasse. I need to move forward, but I can't. I frown. What the hell am I thinking? I think all I need is vacation. Like that would ever happen.

**Code: R**

" Hmmrghhhrrr-," I grumble sitting up in the bed. I cross and cross my arms again and again. I try to focus but it's nearly impossible with the freaking nightmares I'm having lately for about 2 weeks. I've been here almost 2 weeks and well it's been okay. Sort of weird. New. Scary. Boring. So many things. I wonder usually how my family is, or Chiharu, or Nobu and Nakao. I haven't heard of them and I really do missed them. How are they even? I wonder if AOPS told them I'm alive or dead? Then there's that one question.

" Where's my dad," I groan and sink back on the bed.

Why is it that I'm dreaming so much of him being shot lately. It's the same dream over and over. Not to mention I feel a frustrated feeling for having dreams and not knowing what to do or think about it.

" It sucks," I mumble out loud.

" What does?"

I sprang up as I see Otani stand in front of me. When did he come? How long has he been there?

" Oh hey! How long were you standing there?" I asked lamely.

Otani gave me an annoyed look, that disappear almost as quickly as it came.

" What sucks" he repeated.

" Um...-" I wondered if I should tell him. But how weird would it sould if I say I've been dreaming about his uncle shooting my dad and his death too.

" Er..there's no video games. Final FantasyXIII-2 was suppose to be out this week," I spoke the first thing that came up in my brain.

" Video Games?" he murmured glancing across skeptically.

I nodded. An awkward silence filled the room. Just like it has been for the last couple of days. I glance down at my hands in silence.

" You know I think many people have mention what a horrible liar you are," Otani spoke out, eyeing me.

I jerk back.

" You keep pretending like something not wrong. But I know something is. Not to mention Final Fantasy came out like 2 months ago," Otani bend down right in front of me.

His face inches from mine.

I open my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I just shake my head. If he thinks it's AOPS. It's not. They've been kind of nice to me.

" Then what is it? You being all quiet and everything is really creepy," he mumble his eyes still lock on mine.

I sigh and say quickly.

" It's not AOPS. I mean it's not something I wouldn't expect,"

Otani give me a blank look.

" They talk to me. They ask me questions a lot. Every day when you leave or in the late night. They ask a whole load of questions," I explained, leaning my head back on the wall.

" Like what?" Otani ask.

" Why I'm really here? Am I willing to say things or secrets about SOJA? How many agents there? Missions I've been through. Weapons, artillery,and technology. How did I find my room here. If they let me go will I ever go back to SOJA? What happened to my dad...you know stuff like that," I answered with a long sigh.

The questions they ask me are almost always about SOJA and me. Usually it's Imachio asking me but frequently it's the boss who ask me. Or both.

" How did you answer them?" Otani looks around the room again.

" I'm here because I don't want to go to SOJA again, I'm willing to say SOJA secrets , about 375,000,538 agents. I find the room quite nice and my dad well..-," my eyes locked on him.

Has he found out anything about my dad? Whenever I ask about my dad he always dodge the question, like my see's the look in my eyes and leand on the wall without another word. The silence fills again. The silence drives me mad! I hate the whole atmosphere of it. Most of all I hate keeping secrets like that.

" How's my family Otani? Have you gotten to my house?" I ask unable to keep myself from asking.

Otani crosses his arms.

" I can't get near your home," he murmured quickly and quietly.

I try to hide my disappointment. Unfortunately Otani saw it. Otani glanced up at the security camera install in the top of my room(yes they have a camera).

" If only they weren't watching us 27/7.I can maybe get there at least for a couple minutes,"

" Yeah," I agreed thinking.

Otani cocked his head to a side.

" Unless-," he trailed off leaving it unfinished, but a small grin came to him.

" What?" I asked immediately sitting up.

" I think I can," he said the grin spreading over.

" Umm...Otani," I begin,but Otsni is already moving towards the door.

" Otani where are you going?" this crazy midget .

What's this all about?

" Distract them," he said too quickly before leaving that said.

Lets refresh what just happen. We were quiet then I ask about family and he answers with that? Distract them. Distract who? The bosses? I looked up at the camera. I frowned as I pick it all up.

" Koizumi-san," a voice interrupted me.

It was Imachio.

" Yes," I answer to startled.

" Otani left in a hurry?"he glanced at me with a questioning look.

" Um. Said he had something to do," l life automatically.

" Hmm...strange," he murmured.

Distract them. My eyes move towards Imachio. Otani is going to my house. Alone! By distracting them could he mean like the whole agency? How the hell am I suppose to do that!

" You're making faces," Imachio murmured.

Hmm..distract them...okay I'll do it.

" Well it's getting late is there anything you need?" Imachio asked walking away.

'' Wait-," I'm not sure what Otani is exactly planning, or how long it will take. But I'll distract them for at least 30 minutes. I'm good at that. Then again..if Otani is in trouble would distracting them be the best thing. Imachio stopped.

" Um. I'm really bored in here and I was wonderin if you could tour me around AOPS? Because it can get really boring if I'm just locked up here," I blabber out.

He looks at me in a deadly serious not-trusting way.

" You don't have to show me any of your secret places. You can just walk next to me around. Please,"pretty please I hope.

He narrowed his eyes. I was so sure he was going to say no.

" Follow me. A short walk only," he open the glass door.

I breath out relieft.

" Thanks," I reply walking alongside him.

" Maybe we should ask the boss to join?" I suggested.

Imachio stopped abruptly. He stared at me for the longest time. I gulp. He saw right through me didn't he. errr...he turn around and mumble something I couldn't even hear and continue walking. I focus on Otani. I bit my lip. The more I think about it I'm not sure if distracting is the best thing. But I feel a bit relieve that Otani is checking on my family.

" Yoshi, Achekins, Shiozaki, and her boyfriend, just left," the boss comes next to Imachio.

" So early? Did they explain why they've been gone for so long?" Imachio asked.

The boss noticed me now.

" No. They left in a bit of a hurry. I think we ought to check it out,"

Hmm. They must have left with Otani. I recall Yoshi , Achekins, and the rest being part of his team. The though made me feel better.

" Sure. After I give Koizumi-san I quick walk," Imachio regarded me.

" I noticed," the boss eyes were still on me.

" Odd. Where's Otani ,He's usually with you,"

" Had something to do," I blurted again.

" What?" he asked suspiciously.

Great. Otani. Your bosses are the most skeptical people in the world. Distract them. What should I dance around?

" He...was tired?" I murmured.

" Even so. Strange," the boss stared around. We continue walking. I ignored the stares of the few AOPS agent. They still don't like me or trust me. They see me as the enemy. I do sometimes wonder if AOPS will win...

" Apparently SOJA has been unative for 2 days. They even haven't been around her home," the boss whispers to Imachio.

Huh? I listen closely.

" Otani has been trying to go near there. It's obvious they must've noticed they're still alive," he glance cautiously at me, as if not sure to be saying this.

" Wait a minute are you saying that there's a trap in my house? But my family is-,"

" They aren't there Koizumi-san. Ever since your captured they have been transformed to a different place. We believe they are in a temporal home," The boss informed.

" They keep an eye on your home, probably wondering if you'll come back," Imachio says.

They tell me this now?

" Obviously it's a trap," the boss says.

Shit.

" Does Otani know my family is not there?" I don't know why I bother asking.

" No. We haven't um..we figured Otani wanted to check on your family so we always keep him away, until we told you first, since it's your family," Imacho eyes seem to notice my alarm.

Otani is trouble.

" We need to save Otani then! I think he is going over there, to my home," the words spill out.

They both gave me a serious look.

Imachio grunted.

" No wonder," the boss mumble.

"You knew all along," Imachio accuded.

" I wasn't sure," I argued.

" I'll go right away-," Imacho back away.

" Are you sure he's there now?" the boss looked angry.

I nodded.

" You have surveillance cameras right? Look! Otani went to my home...because of me! Now go save him," I wanted suddenly to go myself.

They'll ambush Otani and the rest.

I should go help him, I should go. Acting on impulse I move towards the door. The boss arms halted me.

" I need to help Otani," I plead.

" Imachio is already going and it's too dangerous for you to go," he replied sternly.

" But-," I argue.

What the deal? Do they seriously think I'll go throlugh all that about leaving SOJA to run away now? Idiots.

" If they see you, they'll know you're alive! They'll capture you again. Worse they'll take you to SOJA and hurt you! Imachio will handle it! We have cameras of your street. We can look at it in my office. But you can't go! Otani wouldn't want that either. He's mentioned how terrible you are with guns. If you go you can get him kill," the boss grip my arm tighter.

My eyebrows crossed.

" I can still help," I I gave him a stern loon.

" We'll just see now come with me,"

I needed, wanted to go!

**Code: O**

" We have really not much time," I told them (Yoshi and the rest) as we raced through the streets. I doubt Koizumi can really distract them for long. I block to go.

" We should call Mighty and Jody," Achekins rubs her eyes in exhaustion.

" No time," I replied.

Every cine Jody and Mighty got back together, splitting them up is a huge problem. They're all lovey dovey with each other, inseperable. We finally arrive.

" We'll stay out here," Shiozaki and her boyfriend said.

" Okay. COM or no COM," I asked.

" COM," Everyone responded.

We put the earpiece in our ears connecting it. I didn't really see the big deal of COMS. We were only entering a house. Kind of strange that no on has stop us... Maybe Koizumi has really distracted them. I move towards the window. The whol house was dark and silent. Was anyone home.

" I'll look behind the house," Yoshi joggs.

Achekins following behind. I step to the door. If I just step inside and they see me. I'm not sure if they'll be happy to see me. If this were a different story I'd make sure their parents, family, like me. But-now they must think I'm a bad influence, her dad won't like me either knowing my uncle shot him. I scratch my head. If this ever worked out my next huge issue would be her family. For a fact I know her grandfather hates me. I grimace on remembering the day he had caught us. I went in the house. The door was unlock, surprise,surprise. I crept inside. The whole house was quiet. A chill ran down my back, like alway in eerie situations. My footsteps echoed Koizumi's kitchen. Her family is definitely not here. I sigh. All that planning for nothing, they'rnot here. I walked upstairs, hoping I see someone. Nobody. Now what? I though exasperatedly.

" Otani there's no one here," Yoshi says over the earpiece.

" I guess not," I reply when I saw someone through the window.

I approach thw windo only to see someone creep behind Shiozaki.

" Shiozaki watch out!" I call.

Huge mistake.

The guy saw me and a smile crept on his face. I move back. Instantly locating my gun. As always I'm not sure who started the shooting, but it began. I rush downstairs just as 2 people come in front of me.

" How foolish for you to come back," a women laughed.

Where had they come from? Were they already here.  
" It's stupid," the man on her right agreed. I stood my ground. I sort of wish Jody would come in and just deal with them quickly.

" Where is she? We know she's alive," the woman took a step forward.

I didn't reply.

" You know where she is, where she's hiding. Tell us and we'll let you go kid," the men had his hand ready at the handle of the gun. I figure out my chances. Since they have cornered those chances drop about 20% from 30%.

" Wether she's alive or not it wouldn't matter," I spoke back. My hand gripping on the gun. The man raised his gun.

" I won't say it again kid! Where is Risa Koizumi? Where is Koizumi's daughter?" I raise my gun back at him.

He was way taller than me. The both took another step towards me. I mive a step up the stairs, backwards.

" Ren just kill him, he's a waste of time," the woman murmured with a bored expression. I took another step up the stairs. I heard shooting outside and saw a whole group of people that weren't there before.

" You're right," the man tilted his gun sideways

Wait! I still needed a way out. A house was definitely not a good place for agents to collide in. I felt time get slower and the sound of my own heart beating. This guy was no amateaur. IF he shot me he won't miss. I'm stuck. A pile of people came in. That just makes me day a whole lot better doesn't it?

**Code: R**

" See! I told you!" I gasped seeing people I know and don't crawl through my house. I close my eyes when I saw them shooting at each other. It wasn't something I like to see. Especially since I saw the people before. I heard windows closing and i could see many were coming inside my house. MY HOUSE!

" Imachio will be able to fix this.. there's not many," the boss scratched his chin. Was he joking? There we so many agents the whole street was full of people. It seemed unreal. Like a movie.

" I'll try to get contact with Imachio,'' the boss moved over to the corner of the room. Pulling what it seemed like an IPAD. I stare at the video. My insides felt quesy. Otani...An explosion exploded through the screen! I felt my hands starting to twitch. Once the screen cleared I almost yelp. It had destroy some of my home.

**Code:O**

I started coughing black smoke covered the house. What had happen? I touch my knee, it was bleeding and my arms had little pieces of glass on them. From the small ringing in my ears immediately I knew it was a bomb. I climb forward up the stairs . My knee hurted horribly.

" Where did that kid go?" the woman groan standing up wobbly. I force myself to stand and half limping and jumping I ran to the first room I saw closing the door behind me.

" Ugh," I groan.

The shooting soon increase.

" Yoshi? Achekins?," I listen through the earpieace. All i heard weere grunts and shooting. No response. I loaded my gun meanwhile. They're going to follow me soon. When I looked up I noticed I was at an empty room. I looked and saw medical bags laying on the ground. I pick one up. No label? That's weird. If Koizumi dad was taken woudn't they need these bags? It seemed strange. A shot made me jump again. Someone had shot through the door.I limp my way to the drawer. I push the drawer in front of the door. Bullets marking holes on the door. I crawl now as I shot back.

" Sorry Koizumi," I whisper as I shot through the door. My injured leg made it impossible to move from a position. It was throbbing. Someone else shot the window shattering the glass into pieaces in front of me. I craweled away my hand step on a label that was crept on teh cover. Don't as me how or why I had an urge the grab the labem. I grip it and turn it aruond dimorcholridemorphine? Morphine? Morphing was used as a drug to numb pain. Yet if Koizumi dad was in a coma? Why would they need morphine? In a coma aren't you practically dead? Why would you need morphine if you're already numb?

**Code: R**

I glance down covering my face. My house is being destroyed! My home! I couldn't even watch the stupid video. I bump my head on the desk. That's probably when I notice the zip-lock bag with a gun on it. I pick it up. My eyes expanding when I read.

" Fujita Otani gun"

Who?...! OH! It's Otani uncle! I immediately drop the gun. The boss turn around. I stood up abruplty almost knocking the chair behind me. I moved back. I had touched the gun that shot my dad. The gun made a loud clank. I stared at it panicked. My hands going numb. The boss stared at the bag long before he finally picked it up.

" Why do you have that here? Are you insane!" My voice comes out in a unlevel yell.

The memory of Otani's uncle flash in my head. My hands tighten and I held back from pain that has already crossed through me.

" We've been annalyzing his gun..um..sorry about that," the boss put the gun on the table.

My eyes glued to it. That thing! That thing! Why? I don't understand why Otani uncle gun was so important to annalyze. I remember when it was me he pointed that gun at. That gun.

" For what?" I asked.

The boss sighed.

" You see this is the only gun he ever used, he never worked with another gun and well there's other fingerprints on that trigger that weren't his own," the words bounce off my ears.

" What?"

" This could mean Otani's uncle may have not been the one who shot your dad," the boss spoke slowly.

I gape.

That's freaking insane! The thought made my mind swirl. When someone tells you something that big there's much you can do, but feel completely utterly shock and it leaves you with that big question. Who shot my father if it wasn't Otani uncle? Who could it be if it wasn't Otani's uncle than...who?

~~~~** *Slap from an unexpected reader* another cliffhanger yes...ah...mmm...Well I actually manage to almost finish the next chapter/part so it should be updated next week. If I can find internet access it most likely will! xD Reviewers! I am so sorry to make you wait! But your reviews made me really really happy I could hug you! I SWEAR I'll UPDATE MORE QUICKLY! (even if I get fat going to mcdonalds every weekday or so lol) xD Okay so I concluded. There's is 3 chapters left. I might add a 4 depending how long I'm willing to make the chapter after next. So...yup! Soon I'll say goodbye to this story! xD Stay tune. It might almost be over but surely there's a whole lot that's going to happen. My crazy imagination is not done with this yet.**

**another Hint: Revelation: Risa's dad is not in a coma, he's not dead, he's alive...where? Find out in the next part. Let's cross our fingers and hope it comes out next week (cross)**


	63. Captive with a Second Chance part 2

**Hey? I'm back earlier this time. Whohoo! But still kinda late from where I was hoping. :(..so yeah. Recently I went to Dallas, Texas for 2 night band trip and man I love the highways! They twist and turn. xD and I actually got some ideas there for the final chapter. Most of my ideas I got from Laser tagging in the Game Arcade in Dallas. Of course that's still 3 or so chapter away. :) So hope you continue reading. Here's the rest..^^**

**Song Played: 21 Guns by Greenday**

Chapter 27. Captive with a second chance part 2

**Code: O**

Someone jumped through the glass, knocking me down. I stuffed the label on my pocket before tasting fresh blood on my mouth. I looked to see a huge buff guy standing next to me. He picked me up, like I was a rag doll or something. I pull away from his group. Just because I'm a little on the short-side it doesn't mean I can't handle him. I wiped my bloody mouth. The guy made a quick turn and grabbed my arm, swinging it. Ow... I collapse on the ground. Man, if he wasn't so huge and strong I might actually have a way out of this. I stood up. My knee hurting even more.

" You always get in trouble and don't listen to us," a poof was heard.

I recognize the guy behind. Imachio! Shit. What is he doing here? Imachio walked over to me.

" What are you doing here?" he asked, his brows furrowing furiously.

" You're asking me? Did Koizumi-," Oh Damn, don't tell me Koizumi told them I was here.

" Don't you think at all," Imachio growled, stopping shortly to shoot down.

I furrowed my eyebrows, I hate how they think I'm some idiot. Of course I think. The reason I came here is because I have a promise I have to keep! I move across the window.

" I was looking for her family," I reply instead, though it still came out as a snap.

" Well. They're not here and now we are stuck here, Great work," Imachio grunted.

I came all the way over here for nothing. Only to discovered that Koizumi family isn't even here. Just my luck. I think somewhere written in my destiny someone is scribbling a lot of bad luck. Now I had to think of a way out of here.

" I should've brought more, darn it," Imachio made a face.

" Is everyone here?" I looked across the window.

He shot me a look.

" Otani we have a very low number. Everyone else is in the infirmary with you here it's likely we'll all mostly die!" Imachio faced me evenly.

I had completely forgot about all the injured in AOPS. Yet I wasn't expecting them to come right now. When I look outside the people from SOJA were dozens. They were - they were twice as many as AOPS. I suddenly felt anger. Doesn't anything ever go right anymore?

" No,"

For a moment I thought Imachio read my mind, but then I saw he was pressing his COM.

" I don't have the amount, we'll get ambush. Bring air supply it's better if we escape, before they bomb this place," he talked while he pulled out a small bomb and toss it down.

I focus on the people down there. Even with air supply it'll be hard to leave. The place could always get blown up. I felt bad that Koizumi house was being completely ruined and destroyed. If it was my house. I'd be pretty mad because I've lived there my entire life.

" Otani, help me here," Imachio tone went a bit anxious. I then understood why. The sirens started wailing and loads of trucks marking SOJA were arriving. Imachio and I change a look. When , from the door came.

" We meet again Shortie,"

**Code: R**

I sat down and didn't speak anymore. If Otani's uncle maybe didn't shoot my dad. I'm determined to find out who. Yes! Of course I thought of my dreams. The boss suddenly tossed his pen to the side and cursed. My immediate thought was.

" Did something happen?" To Otani, I added mentally.

" They're trapped in the house. There's too many of them and I'm afraid I'll have to send air support to try and rescue as many as I can," he spoke quick, but angry.

His tone made it sound like my fault. I looked at the camera. Who am I kidding this is my fault. I send Otani over there, sort of. Now I had to fix this. They'll die. All AOPS remaining agents will die if help doesn't come. Even with the air support that'll only be a victory for SOJA.

" Boss," I say the first time calling him that.

He looked taken aback.

" Boss," I repeated " I have a solution to this, please trust me. I know you've been doubting me since I've been here and I understand why, but right now you really need to trust me. I know what to do to save the agents and win this short outburst," I say it loudly.

I wasn't afraid of him. Come to think about it these days I wasn't even afraid of any AOPS member.

The bossed sighed and hesitated.

" What is your plan?"

" Alliance," I responded with a grin, he had trusted me.

" What?"

" You know when your in your last level and there's way to many the only way out is through alliance to go no the next level," yup folks that's me right there! Video game wiz talker.

" Huh?" the boss looked confused.

" AOPs is weak right. So if you alliance yourself with another agency you'll win in a flash and not just that. SOJA will be pretty confused. I can just imagine, they have alliances too you know. That's why there' so many of them," As I spoke I noticed the eyes of the boss expand like he'd never thought of that before.

" We don't have any other agency for help," he looked disappointed.

is going to kill me, I thought and said.

" But I do. Can you bring me a phone?"

" You do?" the boss raised an eyebrow.

" Supreme Agency of Super Detectives...SAOSD," I say.

Mr. Kong's agency.

" Them?"

I nodded as I located the phone.

" We can trust them because well they've saved Otani and I life all the time," I begin dialing Mr. Kong number.

He answered in the first ring " Hello?"

" Mr. Kong? It's Risa Koizumi and I-we need your help,"

**Code: O**

!

Hey, How come he is here? Imachio raised a gun, but he lowered it when he saw it was only an elderly person. It was non other than Koizumi grandfather. I hadn't seen him since maybe when he caught us in the hotel.

" You're the reason why Risa isn't here!" he pointed accusingly.

" Um..who..," Imachio most likely forgot who he was.

I ignored Imachio.

Instead of saying something friendly like ' It wasn't like that' I said " What are you doing here?," as if it were a major shock that he was here.

" Didn't I warned you to stay away from my grand daughter!," he bellowed and coughed.

* Annoyed symbol*

I grimace.

" Koizumi is fine," I responded irritated.

" She better be! Or I'll get you shrimp!," he moved his staff as if to hit me.

" Listen," I ignored the shrimp comment. " You need to get out! It's not safe to be here" I tried to warned.

He hmphed.

" I'm capable of handling myself," he snorted.

" Regardless sir. Leaving would be wise," Imachio told him.

" Not until I get this shorty to tell me where my nice Risa is," he glared at me.

I couldn't help it. I glared back. This old man has called me short, shrimp, midget too many times now.

" She's safe," Imachio replied.

" With this grade school kid? I doubt it," he stubbornly crossed his arms.

" I've had it with you old man!," I snapped right as I noticed how a person was standing right behind him out to shoot. I didn't think twice. I ran over to him and pushed him to the ground, just as the bullet passed and Imachio shot back. Koizumi's grandfather shook me away.

" I don't know your help," he grumbled.

I had just saved his life and he was still holding a grudge. I frown annoyed.  
" What is your problem?"

" Shrimps are my problem," he snapped back.

" What do you have against me! Cause I'm So SURE! It's me you have a problem with," I snapped back.

" your height is the main problem," he muttered.

( My patience : .1%..." your height" ...dropping...-12%..)

" Oh yeah well you-,"

" Stop it. We have a major issue right now," Imachio nervously glanced down.

I stood up and glance through the window. Only to be hold back as a bullet flew through the glass.

" Not too close to the window shorty," Koizumi grandfather let go of my collar.

Her grandfather had just saved me?

" Don't look at me like that! I was only getting even from before. It won't happen again," he scowled at me.

There goes that thought of him probably not hating me as much.

" Good," I muttered back.

That's probably when I saw Imachio. Imachio is usually calm, composed, but right now he was nervously pacing.

" Where's the air support? They should've been here minutes ago," he tapped his watch.

A boom sound was heard lower on the ground.

" Where's everyone?" I questioned.

" They're all over the place," Imachio sighed heavily.

Not a good sign. I stayed away from the windows and helicopters sounding, but I knew it wasn't from AOPS. Where was AOPS air support?...

" You're okay?" a loud cheerful voice came from behind me, I turned just as the forced knocked me over.

" Mimi?" I realized when I recognize the her.

" I was worried sick about you. I thought you died! You almost gave me a full heart attack!" Mimi squeezed tighter.

I pull away before being turn into jelly from her impossible hard hug.

" What're you doing here?" I haven't seen Mimi in months it seems.

" Ah, we seemed to arrive just in time," comes from behind.

Huh? Imachio stiffened, he raised his gun at Mr. Kong. Mr. Kong acted as if it didn't matter and raised his own gun, but not at him at someone outside.

" SAOSD?" Imachio questioned.

" Yup. That's us. Congratulation you have allied yourself with us. We'll help you out in no time," Mr. Kong gave me a small smile.

" No way!" I blurt out.

" It's true," Mimi told me.

" Who agreed to that?" Imachio look as surprised as I did.

" Your boss. Courtesy of Koizumi-san," Mr. Kong murmured, distracted with something below. " Koizumi?" her idea? What the heck was she thinking? AOPS working together with SAOSD. Is that even a smart move?

" Sensei what about the police?" Mimi asked.

" Oh we don't have to worry about them just yet, we have to get every AOPS agent out first," he glanced at Imachio. His tone change to deadly serious." Imachio order your agents to fall back. My agents will handle the rest," he basically had order him.

Imachio hesitated. They had a stare-down before finally Imachio push his COM device ,saying a code into it.

" Otani can help me out here, and I'll think about putting 3 extra points on your essay," he murmured in a taunt.

" What essay?" I asked, confused.

" The one you're going to turn in when you get back to school about your experiences to make up for all those school days missing," he was containing a smirk.

I step back my eyebrows furrowing.

" How can you think of HW when we are out here like this?" I yell back.

" School is school, you're just lucky we're on a little vacation right now,"

" It's not fair! Mr. Kong!," I can't believe this.

" You both knew each other all along?" Imachio frowned.

He probably thought I had betrayed AOPS for SAOSD.

" They've rescued Koizumi and I lives many times before," I explained quickly." and...he's also my teacher."

Imachio eyes both of us.

" Nakano?"

nodded. " Are you going to join me or not Isaki?"

Imachio sighed with a great effort he nodded.

I stare between them. I've never heard Imachio real name before.

" Come with me," Mimi pulled out a gun ready.

I glanced around seeing cars driving away fast. It had been smart of them to ally with SAOSD, yet I'm not sure if they like the idea. I followed Mimi.

" I'm a pro so don't worry about getting attack," Mimi continued talking but instead I was staring at Koizumi grandpa. I know I'm going to regret this later...

" Come with us," I say before I regretted right there and then.

" Hmph, I was going to go anyways! I know you have Risa," he grunted.

" Then follow me," Mimi insisted.

He did, glaring at me from the side. We went down by the stairs. The rooms emptying...

" Hey! THERE! AHA! You didn't think you'll leave without us!,"

I stop dead on my tracks. Turning around I almost can't believe what I'm seeing.

" What are you guys doing here!" I rub my eyes, surely they weren't here.

"What? You thought we wouldn't find out what you guys are doing? Darling and I are much smarter than that...Where's Risa?" Nobu glanced around.

I groan.

" We have to go now," Mimi insisted.

Nakao and Nobu stare down at me. Nobu had a pistol, while Nakao had a bigger gun on his side. Don't ask me what are they doing with a gun because I don't even know.

" Guys! GET OUT! This is serious. It's dangerous," I yell at them.

"We want to know what's going on, and we are not leaving until we do. Right darling,"

Nakao obediently nods.

" We haven't seen Risa in what seems like a year! Suzuki and Chiharu apparently are missing. Not to mention whenever darling and I came to visit it was surrounded by people we don't know!" Nobu burst following me.

" I'll explain later," I reasoned.

" Too late bring them along," a creepy voice came to my ears.

Mighty came right in front of me, holding hands with Jody.

" Hello Otani," she smiled at me.

I shiver. The guy still gave me the creeps.

" Hey..," I lame rely.

Nakao and Nobu seemed calm with the whole thing. These guys got to be kidding me though. Do they seriously want go get involved.

" We won today, for the record," Mimi says and I see she's right.

SOJA ran away...

**Code:R**

If I say I need to go to the bathroom and instead run out there. Will he let me go? The boss sighed shaking his head as if he read my mind. I frown. I wanted to leave. I knew was there, but...well I was worried. More than worried. I couldn't sit still. I moved from place to place. Imagining the worst possible scenario.

" Um..I-," I start.

" Would you calm down, you're getting me nervous," the boss sighed, his hand on his forehead.

I grudgingly sat down. My leg still impatiently shaking.

" Um do you want coffe or tea?" the boss asked.

It was clear that we both are nervous. I shake my head. Time kept going. The boss continued to watch the surveillance camera. I remain completely still when suddenly the gunshots weren't heard anymore. Everything became quiet. I stood up immediately.

" I'm sorry I have to go!," I couldn't wait anymore, I rush towards the door.

The boss stop me.

" Everything is fine SOJA is leaving," the boss held me back.

" If everything's fine then I can go," I still urge forward.

" Koizumi Risa, No" he suddenly order with a severe look.

In that moment alarms started blazing.

" CODE BRIDGE! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!," the alarm went off.

My heart practically leaped. All doors automatically shut with a metal door.

" Come with me, stay away from the windows and doors," the boss pull out a gun ready.

Whoa? Where did he hide that? I didn't even see it. The lights went all dark. I follow him to the computer where he pulled out the surveillance of the whole agency. What if SOJA had come for me. The bossed typed quickly and I saw then. Two People in Sector 4.

" There!" I pointed.

The bossed pulled out another gun, suddenly loading it.

" I'll check it out, stay here," he ordered.

" No," of course he couldn't leave me behind. Not when there's an intruder.

He exasperated grumbled and I followed him. My heart already pounding.. AOPS was fully alert. I came behind the boss and I see them. I gasp out loud. Chiharu!

I ran towards her. The boss unable to stop me.

" Chiharu!"

Chiharu weakly glance up at me. " Risa-chan?" ..she smiles weakly before collapsing. I catched her before she fell. Oh no! I shook Chiharu! She can't die on me! Blood was in my hands. Chiharu was wounded.

" Chiharu!" I called.

" I saw your dad Risa. Your dad not dead," She coughed out these words before her eyes roll back and she pass out.

" What?" I asked, it was too late she was already out of it. I turn and noticed Suzuki on the the other side. Clearly out too.

" HELP!," I frantically yell " They need help! Their friends! Friends," I yell out.

What had she meant by she saw my dad. Did she saw him alive then. Does she know where he is.

Chiharu and Suzuki were already taken to the emergency room. Both in very bad shape. It really hurt me to see them like this. Last time I saw Chiharu, I thought I was going to die or her.

" They're severely wounded," the nurse agent told the boss.

" What injuries?" he asked.

" Four bloodshots, 1 sprain ankle, 1 broken arm, and 2 hard hits in the lower waist and head," she informed.

There were other agents in there. They all were ignoring me, or glaring at me. It was obvious that they still and probably will never like me. It' s like being trapped in a pack of wolves. They're just waiting until I mess up. A moment later more people come in with fresh new injuries. My head automatically snapped up. They're returning. My eyes scan for Otani. I didn't see him! Immediately I freaked out. I looked again in case I missed him with his height and all. The boss went out the room, I followed him. The halls were now full of agents. Imachio came in front of the boss.

" They backed up, I guess we won..sort of," he told the boss.

The boss nodded, obviously relief.

" Where's Otani?" I questioned.

Imachio gave me a serious look. He looked behind me. I twirl around. Right behind me, an annoyed look in his face is Otani.

" I was standing behind you all along idiot," he mumble.

" You're so short I didn't-," I stop because then I see behind him..

What the hell...?

" RISA!" Nobu rushed over, her hands go around me, almost knocking me down.

" Nobu?" what is she doing here?

Here? Here...Here?

" How dare you leave me for so long? Without a phonecall! So many times Risa! Gosh! I thought you were dead!" Nobu shook me by the shoulders as she yelled.

" I'm sorry Nobu..I-what? Why are you here?" I felt joyous tears threatening to come out.

Nobu is here and if Nobu is here. Nakao is too.

" That's not important. Darling and I have been looking for you for ages!," I thought you were dead, Otani wasn't the same and Chiharu and Suzuki disappeared! Risa you're a cruel best friend! Leaving me hanging like that," Nobu covered her face, hiding obvious tears that we there. I smile cricketly. I have never been so happy to se Nobu. Nakao smile right behind her. I pull him into a hug as well.

" Risa!"

" Koizumi-san!"

Two boys rushed to me. Huh? They're here too..Kohori and Haruka. I smile. My friends were here. I may not have a single clue why they're here but they are here, but that doesn't matter. I have missed them like crazy. I wasn't until I while later did I realize how quiet it was. I glance around. Everyone was looking at me. stood on my left right behind Otani and-

" Mighty?" I ask recognizing him.

" Ah, Risa. I'm glad you're well," he sincerely replied.

I glance at the lady he's holding arms with.

I hear a whole bunch of gasp. One of them escaping from my mouth. Mighty and She step forward. She. Her. Jody...

" Hello Everyone, Imachio, Boss, As you can see I am well alive. We both are. I am Maity Maitake and this is my fiance, my lover, Jody,"

" We have decided to join AOPS not because we want to protect it, but because SOJA needs to go down and we are willing to cooperate until it does. Oh...and for them too," Jody points at Otani and me.

We both take a step back. I noticed the agents stayed quiet. Yoshi, Achekins, and Abe-san on the other side. I could feel hot tension in the air. A volcano ready to explode.

" Whose idea was this?" someone from AOPS asked.

Oh crap.

" Boss. Was it your idea to join us with them?They can betray us!"

The boss eyes turn to me. I'm starting to hate this little mind reading Boss. I know what he wanted me to do.

" It was my idea," I say.

Their eyes turn viciously towards me. Like flying glazes of fire, horns, and blazing red eyes (vid game talk right again)

" Boss!How can you let her? It's definitely a trap now," angry AOPS members started yelling at each other

I watched them, all yelling, all angry, all glaring at me and saying cursing and worst things about me. They all hate me and I don't want to be here. I whirled around and stomp out. I couldn't stand it. I practically ran out. I go to my cell which is apparently the only home I have right now.

I go in and collapse in the I know they don't trust me, but they don't have to be so dang mean. How is this whole agency thing going to end. I want it to end soon. Haven't I already lost everything. The door opens.

" I want to be alone," I say while biting my lips to keep from crying again.

" Well I'm joining you anyway,"

I already knew by now that it was Otani. I stay biting my lip.

" Koizumi, what were you thinking? Alliance between AOPS and SAOSD," Otani asks behind me.

" It was the only way to help AOPS, I tried to save them from being killed, I was trying to save you," I turned and see Otani scratching his neck. He looked horrible. I grimace at his wounds and his knee.

" Yeah and they'll never see it like that," he sighed.

" What happened?" I point to his knee.

" That's not important," Otani shrug.

" No wonder they blame me, look. They reason you went out there was because of me, No wonder they hate me. I keep practically killing them!," I crossed my arms.

" You helped them, they would've all been dead if you hadn't told the boss of AOPS about ," Otani reasoned.

" They still hate me and there' s nothing I can do," I sigh.

Otani hit me in the back of the head.

" Ow! "

" Idiot,They don't all hate you they just don't trust you!,"

Like that makes me feel any better. I rub the back of my head.

" Jeez thanks Otani," I sarcastically mumble.

" The thing is they don't know you. Once they do. It'll be different Koizumi," He replied leaning on the wall.

" I wish I can prove myself,"I sigh in reply. " Do something and finish it I guess,"

" I'm starting to think that's impossible. A comedy duo/agents/going out doesn't seem to work in a good way," Otani replied.

" You're right," I smile, but it's a sad smile.

I glance at Otani wounds again. I'm really glad he's okay, But how are we going to fix this? Get out of this alive?

" Oh before I forget," Otani pulled a package label.

My eyes widen.I instantly recognize the package. It was the package connected to my dad. It was the medicine that kept him alive.

" Koizumi read the label," Otani face had gone completely serious.

I look back at the package label and read it. I couldn't possible figure out what everything was. I only know Morphine. Morphine? Why would my dad need morphine if he was already in a coma? Suddenly Chiharu voice comes back to me. My dad's not dead.

" He's not dead!" I spoke out " Otani, they drugged my dad, he isn't dead!"

Otani nodded as if he already figured it out. I clench my finger. All this time in which I thought my dad dead. He's alive. Awake and alive.

" You know what I found out today Otani," I turn to him. " I found out that your uncle may not have been the one who shot my dad! He probably wasn't. Now my dad is there kidnapped and in a fake comma!," I stand up.

I seriously can't believe this.

" My uncle was...innocent then?" Otani replied.

" Wait a minute. The ones who gave the medicine to my dad were...SOJA!," My heart starts to leap. " Meaning they lied to us, they put my dad ina Comma on purpose and they have my dad now!," I feel like I just got played on.

I want to march up to SOJA and punch them in the face.

" That would make complete sense," Otani nodded also getting up.

I feel to stupid! How could I not know! Did it never occurred to me that SOJA could've stole my dad. Everytime they came to check on my dad they would bring those packages. Without labels on them. SOJA! I can't explain how angry I am at them now.

" Otani..I know how to gain their trust," I am furious at SOJA at the moment.

" How?"

" I'm going to join AOPS and I will find my dad!," I had to find my dad, those monsters took him, they can kill him, if they haven't done already. Just as they killed Otani uncle.

" That's not a bad idea,"

Otani and I both jump up when we see Imachio at the door.

" You're going to let her join!," Otani gasp.

"Koizumi-san, from what I learn today you rescued the AOPS with an alliance . That's enough for me to know I can trust you to join, but the thing is you have to do it traditionally, we don't just add people just because," his tone was mysterious.

What was he trying to say? Otani stiffened.

" Everyone has been watching your conversation right now," Imachio points up to the camera above.

Er...what? Otani I glance at the camera, our faces turning red. I look away from the camera.

" If you want to join Koizumi-san. You must complete a mission,"

Otani froze completely.

" Unfortunately for an agent of another agency it's more difficult and because of the crisis. Your mission is a challenge, it is to destroy SOJA Agency,''

A gasp echoes through. My mission is to destroy SOJA!

" Do you accept the mission,"

I frown. All I want is to have this thing over with. So that I can go back to doing nothing, when my dad appeared as a regular business guy,hanging out with friends, playing video games, and listening to Umibozu all day long...A tune play in my head..

Welcome to this Undersea Party Night, Let it Rock with all your love Dynamite

The lyrics to Fish In Hell by Umibozu. I look directly at Imachio. A wide smile emerge in my lips. This can mean an opportunity. I will never have this chance again.

" I accept," I say

" Wait what?" Otani eyes go wide in disbelief.

I repeat it not just for Otani. But for everyone watching.

" I accept the mission."

**Code:O**

" Idiot! You're Insane!," I get in front of her.

Koizumi has lost it! Completely and surely has gone crazy this time.

" I'm not an idiot!," she retorted back.

" You can't accept a mission of annihilation of an agency! Think Amazon! You have to destroy an entire agency!," I yelled back at her.

There must be limits to how far this girl can go.

" I know that!'' she yelled back.

" Then how can you agree?"

" I have to rescue my dad!" there was this look in her eyes that I knew too well.

I narrowed my eyes.

" Imachio you can't make her do this, you can't assign her just a hard mission. It's not suppose to be that hard," I push myself pass Koizumi.

" Otani the only way AOPS member will trust her is if they approve of the mission. Right now SOJA is the only concern. Her mission has to be that," Imachio replied.

" But she can't! By herself," I protest.

Picturing Koizumi vs. SOJA is like picture a bug on a spider web.

" I sure can!" Koizumi argued from behind.

" Whether it's my mission or not! I am going to save my dad, to do that I have to destroy SOJA,"

" It's not that easy dope, you make it sound as if you can," I can't believe she agreeing.

" I never said it was going to be easy midget,"

I glared.

"Why are you picking up a fight right now Amazon!,"

" You started it shrimp!"

" Tantom Pole!"

"Gnat!"

" Jumbo-gal"

"Micro-boy!"

We were glaring at each other now. How can she accept a mission so impossible? She'll kill herself, it's suicide

" I rather die then always being controlled by SOJA," she grumbled back.

My eyebrows crossed and without a word I step out of the cell.

" Otani," Koizumi calls , but I don't turn around. I finally just sit at an empty room I find. I think about all the crazy stuff we've been through. I remember the missions we have done together. My hands clench, because even with everything that's happened. The chances of us surviving a mission to destroy SOJA are so few. I lay my head on the table, folding my hand in front and laying down. That dope. Does she honestly think she can destroy a whole agency? When AOPS hasn't done. idiot.. I look at my wounded knew. I admit we've been lucky, but I have a feeling that's all going to change. Very soon. We won't have a second chance. This is going to be our last mission.

~~~~** Where's your confidence Otani. lol :) just kidding. Anywho? I want to say I love you guys! XD thanks for putting up with me! xD You people are EMOSEWA! All right all right. :) Next chapter is called Chapter.28 Impossible Mission. Headstrong to Sound Off. Weird name..but I tried to match it with the songs that influenced me to write that chapter. Lol. Anywho. Please Be Kind Enough to Review! If you review I will send you a preview of the next chapter :) ^^ heehee. **

**Here's some hint in form of a preview that will come out soon either in the next chapter or the next one after.**

**Code: O**

**...**

**" Sir," I reach over to help him, he coughed out violently.**

**" What's your name again?" he asked me.**

**" Atsushi Otani. Sir are you okay? We have to go. Koizum-Risa is danger,"I tell him steading him, with my shoulder, slinging the gun to the other side.**

**His eyebrows raised. " Risa..." He gained a little strength and walked.**

**" Where's Risa?" he asked later.**

**If only I knew. I wish I did. " SOJA headquarters. Last time I saw her. We need to hurry if you want to safe your daughter she's going to the main boss.-" I tried not to think of her dead already.**

**He grip me by the shoulder suddenly. As if he remember something. Panic in his eyes.**

**" Otani..you don't know? You don't know! You have to know your uncle was killed by the same person who shot me,"**

**Code: R**

**" You monster! You sick person!" I yell my gun raised to him.**

**He laughs. " So you finally uncover my secret Koizumi-san. So what, you won't survive to tell it, "**

**" ! You shot my dad! You killed Otani uncle! Who knew the truth about you! I will avenge Otani's uncle! I will kill you," My voice is strong, but broken.**

**" Take a shot Koizumi-san shoot me," he grins raising a gun back.**

**" I will!" I yelled back. My hands on the trigger. Ready...Fire. A shot rang out.**

**:D Grin! SEE YOU LATER TAKE CARE! It's almost summer vacation! MORE WRITING! :D**


	64. Impossible Mission part 1

**Hello. Okay I just got to say 4 things...1. Thanks for the patience you had to endure for this author to write this. Forgive me. 2. I release two chapters at once so please enjoy the reason it took forever was the fact they were long chapters over all.. 3. The lateness was part of my laziness syndrome and lack of inspiration as well haha. 4. The MAIN problem was that I spend my whole time from June to July obsession over the Dark Knight Rises that I frankly forgot about this story for a long while. haha sorry. ENJOY.**

**Disclaimer: Aya Nakahara is the genuis who owns Lovecom all rights go to her. I don't own Emerson either (I just got the name from my microwave because I thought it was cool), Emerson Company has nothing to do with the company mentioned later on or associated in any way besides the name. **

Chapter 28. Headstrong to Sound Off/ Impossible mission part 1

**Song Played: Headstrong by Trapt**

**Code:R**

I watched Otani leave before I look back at Imachio. Of course the mission seem impossible, but I know I have to freaking do this! If I ever plan to make up for all my mistakes it would be now.

"Koizumi-san, Otani is right. Do you honestly think you can do this? We're asking you the most risky mission ever assigns to an agent of your age," the boss appears from behind.

I uncrossed my arms.

"Yeah I know I want to join AOPS anyway. So if that's my mission I'll...try to complete it," I replied.

Yup there you have it folks! Risa Koizumi has just agreed for the most dangerous mission, probably in the whole world! Hmm...-

"Think it through Koizumi-san. Once you accept it's not going to be gone," the boss patted me in the back.

I nod. Think it through. Okay.

I wait until they leave then let out huge half-exasperated sigh. I clutch my head. You know sometimes a person knows when they have to do something. I really think I need to do this. It's like when I confessed to Otani that I loved him. It was something that burst through me. I sat down and thought it through all night. Well no, that's a lie. Instead of thinking it through, my mind wondered to Otani. I grip my necklace. Memories swirled in my mind. The moment I met him. My shrimp boyfriend. Heh, I can't help and feel lucky. Ever since we got caught everything isn't okay and I really need to be okay with it again. I mean Otani still wants to become of teacher and I still need to think about my future. For once I wish I could be the badass chick in the movie. For once I want to do something huge. Destroy SOJA for example...can I do it? It's a huge risk. Surely, I may die. But if SOJA continues it'll get much worse!

I laid down my head on the pillow. In my fingertips I still feel Otani uncle's gun. I vaguely remember feeling a K in it. A Sudden flashback appears in my head.

_"I'm going out with Nobu," I announced about to step out the door._

_"Before you go can you hand me those labels," My dad said._

_I grab the file labels. I barely read them. Codes. Hmm…Like video game codes!_

_"What are they for?" I asked seeing him get ready to leave to work._

_"Oh. Top secret codes. Nothing to worry about. I'm putting them in my office, you never know when they might come in handy," he smiled, jolting up his glasses. _

_I just shrugged and walked out._

My eyes expand. That file! It had SOJA secrets, it must've been that. What else would it be? It would make sense that the reason they had put my dad on a comma was because he knew too much. Maybe there's a weakness. I hesitantly smile. With the codes, there's a chance I could do this…maybe? The office must be where he worked, besides SOJA. It must be somewhere there.

Another day goes by. This day felt particularly strange. No one had come to see me or visit me the whole day. Maybe they're taking the whole "think about it" seriously. There's not much to think about. Well yes there's a lot, but even if they shut me here for weeks my answer would be the same. I really really need to save my family. Takato, mom, dad, everyone. They're in danger, in the hands of someone who could kill my dad. Call me reckless or stupid. I don't care, I am going to do this mission if it kills me...-

Ah! Not literally I hope. With that I closed my eyes and let sleep take over.

**Code:O**

"Huh? Since when are they here?" I asked Imachio when I spot Chiharu and Suzuki unconscious on the hospital bed

"Since yesterday night," Imachio informed.

I frowned. I hated seeing both of hurt. They both had helped me before and if they got hurt it's probably because of Koizumi and me.

"How did they get here?" I questioned sitting on the next bed.

"Walking I suppose. The girl was still conscious and she must've known where our headquarters were. Suzuki-kun must've told her," the boss explained. Hmmm. "Otani shouldn't you be somewhere else?" he suddenly questioned me.

Huh? I glance back at him. Oh! I look and shrug knowing that look.

"Doesn't matter anyways," I respond, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible as I stare at Suzuki and Chiharu.

"Otani, look I may be an old man now, but I was once your age. Maybe you should support her?"

Easy for him to say. It's not like he has a wife ready to burst into some impossible suicidal mission. My frown deepened. Does he even have a wife?

"She's dead," he murmured." SOJA killed her, she wasn't part of the agency, but once we split up, they wanted revenge," Imachio shrug as if it wasn't a big deal.

Er…" I'm sorry about that," what else was I suppose to say after he said something like that.

Imachio sighed "That's why I believe you should support her Otani, imagine Koizumi-san is determine to do this. This means a lot to her right? So what if she doesn't survive, you'll be left with the haunting thought that you never were there for her in her last moments," Imachio crossed his arms and at that moment he seemed so much like my dad it scared me. I shake my head. What if I support her and she dies anyway. Then what would've been the point of supporting if she'll die either way?

"It's an impossible mission," I reply instead, walking away.

Part of me was automatically moving towards the cells. I stop myself. Impossible. We can't achieve it. No- I can't even think of how we would start. The rest of the day went in a blur. When I slept I had a nightmare of them killing Koizumi. It was just a vivid dream. The moment I woke up I had to splash water on my face to make sure I was awake. I sighed. Today's the day the mission decision would be made. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't think. So I did the one thing I enjoyed most in the world that distracted me from thinking of her. I grab a basketball and started shooting some hoops, trying to clear my mind. What to think? What to do? I dribble the ball. Each thump was like a thought. The thing is it's not up to me. It's all Koizumi. It's her choice. It has nothing to do with me. I shoot for the basket.

Missed.

So if she dies… (another aim for the basket)...-

Missed.

Damn it. The ball rolls of the side. I go to retrieve it when I see a badge. I frown. I turn the badge around. It was by no doubt my uncle's badge. I stare at it for a while… I remember the reason for joining AOPS. I needed to avenge my uncle. SOJA killed me uncle. My fist tightens on the badge. I know what I have to do now. I swing the basketball up and finally it landed in the middle of the . My decision was made.

**Code:R**

I breathe in and out. This is it! Today I either start my mission impossible or back down as a coward. I start pacing in the cell. I am freaking out. This is a huge deal! It is not a game. This is real and I have to do it. Me? What if I messed up? No... I can't think that. I can do this. I can do this. Ah…who am I kidding? Can I really do this?

"Koizumi-san it's time to decide. We'll meet up in 5 minutes," the boss informed.

"Okay," I reply a bit chirpy.

The boss frowns and walks away. My hands fly to my mouth. 5 minutes. 5 minutes. Er. If I begin the mission, but start failing would they cancel it? Ah, what to do?!-

"Risa! Stop that you're making me nervous," Nobu frown from behind me.

"You're still here?" I gasp.

She scowled at me now.

"Do you think I'd leave you behind? When I just discovered what's been going on?" she snapped one hand places on her hips.

Yes, I answered in my head, but instead I change the subject.

"Nobu I'm confuse, I really think I should do this, but it does seem impossible. What should I do?" I pleaded.

Nobu let out a sigh.

"I admit all this is crazy. Instead of hanging out doing something else we're here so...do whatever you have to do Risa. So we can go back to what's important," Nobu gripped my shoulder and gave me a stare. " You do it girl I will support you for what you want to do."

I tensed under Nobu's hold, but as she speaks I realize how right she is. Of course Nobu was always right. I can always count on Nobu for help. I nod, eagerly.

"Then...I'm going to do it my way. Thanks Nobu," I quickly hug her and rush to the office.

Now I see a list of my friends outside. Haruka is here, Kohori, Abe-san, Yoshi, Achekins, Nakao, and Nobu. They are all willing to help me. An idea formed in my head as I pass through them. I headed inside the office. Stay calm, I reminded myself when I noticed that someone was missing. Otani.

"How are you feeling Koizumi-san," Imachio asked.

"Sleepy," I blurt quite honestly.

They didn't seem prepared for that answer. They arched their eyebrows. Of course I'm sleepy I haven't been able to sleep peacefully in days. The room goes quiet and I know what they're waiting for. I inhale loudly before saying.

"I have decided that I will do the mission. It'll be my mission to bring SOJA down...but-"

"But?" they both arched an eyebrow.

I swallow a lump in my throat. Here it goes.

"But this is no ordinary mission. Bringing down an agency requires a group of people. I want to lead the mission and have back up. I need AOPS help in the mission I can't do this by myself," I end with that.

They both seemed thoughtful. It was the boss who spoke first.

"Many may not agree with the terms, but we'll give as much help as we can," he hesitantly smiled at me.

Oh! They're actually agreeing.

"When do you want to start," Imachio asked.

"Now!" I say and they nodded.

"I shall tell the agents," Imachio got ready to leave.

"No wait," I stop him remembering something.

He looked back confused.

"Before we go that far. My dad hid a set of codes at his office. If those codes are still there. We can navigate our way through SOJA Headquarters or something. Those codes are like our key. I need to go get them first,"

Imachio and the boss exchange glances.

"Codes?" they inquired.

"I can go right now, the sooner the better," I stand up ready.

"And...I'm coming with you,"

My body tenses. I look back and almost missed him, except I saw him.

"Otani?"

Otani walked in.

"I'm going with you throughout every crazy mission you had. I still help you remember, so maybe this will be our last mission. At least we'll do it together," Otani eyes lock with mine.

...

"Awwww," The boss, Imachio, and I all together said in sync.

Otani instantly jerk back. A blush creeping in his cheeks.

"Isn't that sweet," the boss tease and Imachio followed the hint.

"He just doesn't want to leave her,"

"As if! Shut up that is not what it meant- and you stop smiling like an idiot," Otani turned abruptly towards me.

"Who are you calling an idiot? I'm about to lead this whole mission," I mumble back.

"And that's not idiotic?" he mutter back.

"You're willing to follow me and I quote ' so maybe this will be our last mission at least we'll do it together' it stands a real idiot to follow another idiot," I snickered.

*Whack*

"Shut up you dope,"

"Hey!" I retorted until laughter escaped behind us.

Imachio and the boss were cracking up with laughter.

"Great now we're a laughing stalk," Otani frown.

I smile "You were already with your height," I turn to the door.

"What did you say?" Otani glared.

I grin. "Just kidding let's go,"

"You better be kidding, Amazon,"

If it was another time, I'd probably yell back at Otani for that, but right now I'm just glad we're doing a mission together again. Maybe this whole mission isn't just about my dad. It's about Otani and me finally being at peace...forever.

**Code: O**

"We don't have the same technology as SOJA," I tell Koizumi passing her weapons

"It's a pity you don't have explosive knifes, those are actually my favorite," Koizumi stuck a regular knife on her boot and put spiral darts on her jacket.

Even though I decided to do this mission with her, the picture of her dead still comes in my head more. I stare at her as she gets ready.

"Are you really sure about the mission Koizumi," I asked, helping her lock the belt since she apparently was having trouble.

"Yup, I'm sure," she smiled briefly.

I lean back. Why is she smiling as if it was her favorite thing to do? I felt a thump inside of me. She pulls out a black cap and places it on top of my head, grinning.

"Hey the day I met you, you had this cap like this on your head remember? You know you really were cute that day Otani. You looked just like a middle schooler," she chuckled.

My eyebrows crossed, but another thump inside of me came out.

"You looked like a crazy freakishly tall strawberry blond chick," I mutter in response.

"If I die then. I'm glad I met you that day at the bank," she sighed.

Another thump...-

"Koizumi sit down," I say just as I finish getting my materials.

"What?" she asks.

"Just sit down," I reply

She sits on the stool and just when she looks up to ask "What's this about-"

I bend down to kiss her. It seemed like an awfully long time since I kissed her. The same sensation comes to my lips when they make contact with her. A spark. A fire. I pull apart. A surprised expression crossed Koizumi.

"Did you just tell me to sit down so you'd be taller than me while you kiss me?" she suppresses a laugh.

I turn to hide my blush. "It wouldn't look so cool if I had reach up...-come on let's go," I say already at the door.

"Otani," she calls getting up.

I glance back at her.  
"I really do love you," she says it so freely and loud, it makes me wonder how anyone can say it like that…-

"Dope," I mumble to hide the blush so close to erupting in my face.

I smile anyway. You're right Koizumi. I'm glad I met you at the bank and at school and every place after that.

"Okay I'm ready, let's go," she got up with a determined look that I've seen before in her.

Hmm- I glance at the way she held the gun now. Compare to how she began, its way different. Heading out with Koizumi, just the two of us seemed weird. Since I'm not scared of them catching us it seemed oddly like a date. I frown. What am I thinking? We're on a mission I need to focus.

"Hey Koizumi? Where does you dad work?"

Koizumi came to a stop.

"I know the name of the company...but I've not sure where it is," she replied her eyebrows furrowing.

I give her the classic you-got-to-be-kidding-me look.

"Hey! Cut me some slack! We can just google it or something," she replied.

It was about 11:00 in the morning, the streets were crowded by now. As we step into the streets I have to ask.

"How do you know if your dad didn't move the codes to a different place?"

She shrugs. "I don't, but I still think they could be there. I don't think anyone has found it yet."

I didn't want to tell her how I still doubt we could do this. I'm so confused on how in the world she plans to accomplish just a mission. She stops again. I tense.

'' What?" I ask urgently, my hand already going to where I held the gun.

"The Bank I blew up, look they remodeled it...but look at the name Otani," she points up.

I shield my eyes, squinting at the name. Supreme Bank of Japanese Agency ," what does that suppose to be…?

"It doesn't look like a bank at all in fact it looks like-," before Koizumi is even done talking I yank her away. That when the first bullet was heard. They saw us. I knew that by now. Koizumi would've figure out what that place was. It was part of SOJA. Supreme...S...of...O...Japanese..J...Agency...A. They must've bought the whole building after Koizumi blew it up. Panicked people got on our way. More gunshots followed behind. I finally get my gun ready, my eyes lock on Koizumi for a moment.

"Just like old times," she replies as we run. Just like old times...

**Code: R**

I can't believe SOJA bought the bank. How did they afford to remodel this and the old building from before in such a short time? I stop in my tracks, people where now running the opposite direction. Oh..this can't be good.

* Bump*

I lost track of Otani in the massive crowd of people in Osaka.

"Otani?" I call.

Great, losing Otani in a crowed isn't the best thing in the world. How come there are so many people to begin with. I look around. I could hear gunshots from more than one direction. Another strange thing. How did they get all the way over there? Are they working together to take over all Osaka? I suddenly feel pain in my foot. Someone had step on it.

"Ow," I bellow, the same moment that someone push me down.

Good God, I'm going to be crushed to death! I need to get out and find Otani. I need to… ( another blow to the face). Crud. I closed my eyes and tried to get myself at least towards the edge. I need to-I need- a hand pulls me up. I breathe for air. That crowd was so huge it hardly made me breathe in there. I glance up and instead of saying thanks, all I can say is-

"How the heck did you come out unscratched out of the crowd," I gasp seeing Otani perfectly normal.

You'd think he'll be more sucked into the crowd with his height. Otani roll his eyes as if he knew exactly what I'm thinking. The gunshots started again. We burst in to a run.

"They spotted us and now they're moving damn fast," Otani yell over at me as we see a number of dressed in black agents coming.

How in the world are they all here? SOJA headquarters are far from the city. Why then is there a bunch of SOJA agents over here? I frown. This isn't what I had in mind. I glance up and my eyes expand.

"Otani get down!" I yell just as a bomb came down.

I cover my mouth with my sleeves green smoke. Instantly I was blinded with green gas. Crap, I lost Otani...again. I burst into a run. I bump directly into someone. Instantly I pulled out my knife ready to attack when I see a familiar face.

"Nobu? What the heck are you doing?" I noticed her light brown hair coming out of her cap.

"Helping of course," she grinned.

Wait a minute...if Nobu is here…then. Where's Nakao?

"My darling got separated when the shooting began," she tells me right as I'm about to panic.

"What's going on? I thought the point was to go to your dad's work. Why then is there a whole chaos of black dress agents on the street?" Nobu ask, noticing all the people running from one place to the other.

"SOJA is here. It's everywhere! I'm not even sure how, it just seems as if SOJA is taking over Osaka,"

I don't understand it either. Why would all of them be in the city? I frowned. Something was wrong now, the bullets stopped. Had they lost track of us? Nobu and I walked carefully out of the alley we were in. Where was everyone at now?..whoa..this definitely felt like a video game now. Police cars zoomed on through the street. Only a few hurried down. I tensed. In video games something was always lurking in the shadows.

"Risa why are you going that direction! It looks all spooky," Nobu loaded her gun.

"I know this street. I've been here before. I stop when I finally see the building. This was the place my first mission occurred and where Otani's uncle was killed." This is where they killed Otani's uncle."

The building look different, but I still recognized it.

"What does that say?" Nobu squinted.

Summer Offices Janitor Association.

Summer...S...Offices...O...Janitor..J and Association.. A. SOJA.

"Two girls all alone…" a voice came from behind me.

Nobu raised her gun. I got a bomb on one hand and a knife on the other.

"Ah..Is that you Koizumi-san? Came looking for you dad after you betrayed us?" the person stepped in our way.

I narrowed my eyes. Who is he? He pulled out something like a bar. I frowned deeper. What in the world is that?

"It's too bad I have to harm that pretty face of yours-did you really think SOJA was stupid enough to think you as AOPS captive. Fuck that, we had it planned since the beginning. Now it's your final decision. If you ever want to see your family alive. You have to come join us again or else die," he snickered.

I move back when he moved forward. My family.

"You know we could end this now Koizumi-san. All you have to do is come with us- wouldn't you want to see your mother again or your brother?"

I took another step back as he got nearer.

"Better yet, what about your dad?"

Er..-

"Risa, all this guy is saying is bullshit! He is just trying to trick you," Nobu snapped glancing at me.

It was too sudden.

"Nobu!" I warned throwing myself forward.

Urghhh...

"Risa!"

My world faded in blinks of lightning. A shot rang out.

"Get the hell away from her-," I was trembling uncontrollably. My whole body was jerking and then I fainted.

**Code: O**

I lost her again. I ran towards the street looking for her.

"Koizumi?" I call.

No one answered.

I click the COM.

"Koizumi can you hear me?" I say over the COM. No one answered. Idiot...did she turn it on? I frown. Great. I raise my gun up. I heard noises approach me. I can just make the silhouette of someone approaching me. I narrowed my eyes.

"Nobu-chan?" the person called.

Nobu-chan? I pull my gun down, just as Nakao approach me.

"Oh it's you, have you seen Nobu? I was with her and now she's gone," he puts his own gun down.

"What are you doing here Nakao?" I ask instead of answering.

These guys. Why were they so willing to come in here when they're not even agents. Nobu and Nakao both.

"We decided to help you," he replied with a more serious look on his face that I've ever seen in my life.

"Why? Are you an idiot! Get out of here before its too late," I snapped at him.

"The Otani I know doesn't say such mean words," Nakao covered his face, obviously joking around.

I roll my eyes and ignore him.

"What happen to Nobu?" I ask.

"I lost her when the bomb and shooting hit, do you think she's okay?" Nakao gave me a more concern look.

"I'm sure she's fine," I try encouraging him.

He nods with a smile. "I bet Risa is fine too then."

I nod as well. I scream spook me.

"Ahhh...Help!" a high-pitch voice came from behind me.

I turned around just as a man was pointing a gun at a girl with blond hair. I raise my gun to him.

"Let her go," I say just as Nakao also raise his gun at him.

"Aren't you that one boy from AOPS?" he asked.

I took the opportunity to shoot the gun out of his hands.

"Fuck, they weren't kidding when they said your accuracy was good," the man groan, gripping his wrist.

"Just go-," I ordered now both guns directed at him. He sprinted away. That takes care of him. I heard in a distance "it's not even a her ."  
What? Who wasn't a her?

"You rescue me! You're a hero!" I turned just as her arms go around me, she leans in a plants a huge kiss on me.

What the hell! What is she doing? She pulls apart.

"I think I'm in love," she smiled.

Huh? This girl spreads pheromones of some kind. Kind of-hypnotic. I move back abruptly, my face coloring.

"My name is Seiko Kotobuki! What's yours," she grins

"Um...Atsushi Otani,"

Nakao burst out laughing.

"I guess we're glad Risa wasn't here to see that..," he stifles laughter.

I narrow my eyes at him, but then remember Koizumi. My COM suddenly blares.

"Risa why are you going that direction?" the signal was bad, but I could make that out to be Nobu voice.

I try listening closely.

"This is the place...-Otani uncle was killed," Koizumi replied.

I tense a little. Then I hear a guy voice.

"Two girls all alone, agents-,"

I froze. I go through my pockets. Where is it? Where is it...the tracker device?

"Come on! I know where they're at," I tell Nakao as a red dot start blinking.

I don't know what's going on with the COM signal, but something's happening. Seiko chases after us. I'm not even sure why. I hear a conversation suddenly. Almost there...almost there. I then stop just as I see Koizumi jump in between the man and Nobu. No!...I saw her body twitch with the electrical shocks going all over her body. She crash down still twitching like a fish on the floor. The guy smirk about to grab her.

"Get the hell away from her!" I snapped.

"Oh. So the marvelous short boy from AOPS finally appeared," he smiled.

I glared. Seiko gasped from behind us. One shot. It wasn't me who shot.

"Ugh! He was annoying me already," Nobu huffed as she lowers her dart-gun.

"Nobu-chan!" Nakao lower his gun.

"Darling!" she rushed into his arms as if they hadn't seen each other in years.

I ignore them and bend down. She was completely out. No...-I grip her. I start to shake her.

"Koizumi wake up... come on," I shake her harder.

Her body jolts, but her eyes are still close.

"Otani we have to move her we're in SOJA territory," Nobu told me.

They're right. I grip Koizumi and haul her up in my arms. We had to hide somewhere…somewhere.. I place her under a tree in the park. Police cars zoomed by.

"Take watch to see if no one comes until she wakes up," I tell Nobu and Nakao.

Wake up Koizumi come on...wake up.

"Wake up," I whisper quietly. Her body shutters.

"Ugh…What happened?" her eyes are droopy as she sits up.

Koizumi...a relief washes towards me, then anger. I trap her face in my hands. "What is your problem Koizumi? Throwing yourself at a taser! Are you insane that could've killed you," I practically yell at her.

Her eyes expand. I drop my hands, suddenly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," she said and she twitches. The effect of the taser hadn't worn out.

"I see, you love her. I can't compete can I?" Seiko bends down next to us.

Er..she was still here?

"Well it wouldn't work anyways. I'm not exactly a girl to begin with," she pouted.

My eyes widen. What?!

"Wait...Are you saying you're a guy," I ask, feeling spikes on my back.

"Only in body, but in heart I'm a girl 100 percent," she grins...

I think back to how she kissed me.

"Oh. I'm sorry Koizumi-san I kissed your boyfriend, I didn't know he was taken," she giggled.

Koizumi eyes go to me, incredulous.

...she's...a guy..a dude. I faint straight out as I hear laughter escape from Nobu, Nakao, and Koizumi mouth.

**Code: R**

I couldn't help it t. I laughed.

"Is he all right," Seiko looked genuinely worried.

I've met Seiko before in SOJA. My eyes suddenly snap.. She's from SOJA. I tense immediately.

"Seiko what are doing here," I ask.

"Oh, SOJA assign me the mission of surveillance. You know my last mission was in Athens, well when I return the huge news of two lovebirds-which I'm guessing are you two, how sweet! Kawaii," she lifted her first up, with an adorable look to her.

Seiko had been my friend ever since she moved into the agency and I had helped her get out of trouble. She's good at distracting men. So they send her on special missions to different places like Athens. I guess she finally return recently.

"Seiko…um-," I wondered how to explain how serious this situation is.

It's like she's my enemy now.

"SOJA has been really mean Koizumi-senpai. All pushy since I came! This one agent even wanted to attack me, just because I wasn't wearing what I should! But then..Otani? Yeah, Otani-senpai saved me!" she smiled brightly.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but there's some weird people coming over here," Nobu said returning with Nakao.

Oh right! My mission. I still didn't feel great. I wanted to throw up and I felt all jittery. I look at Otani. He'll be back soon. After all I was the one tased. I nervously glance at Seiko. She's my friend and yet what should I tell her about SOJA. Seiko grin, her white beautiful teeth showing.

"Don't worry, I won't say a thing Koizumi-senpai. I'll distract them," she giggled and moved away.

There goes the strongest boy willing to be a girl I've ever met. Thank you Seiko.

"Wow- She's-he's gorgeous," Nobu mentioned when Seiko left.

I nod

"I can carry him," Nakao offered just as I got ready to pick him up.

I need to find this building. I twitch all of a sudden.

"Risa are you okay?"Nobu look at me worried.

I nod, swallowing my nausea.

"We got to find Emerson Corps. Inc, before it gets any more bizarre than this," I tell them.

"Emerson? Where is that located? The name sounds familiar," Nobu tapped her finger on her chin.

"Like the enterprise?" Nakao says.

"Where?" Nobu and I both ask.

"Oh it's on Hinata street right next to the mall," he pointed.

"Oh! Right!" Nobu recalled a smile forming in her lips. "Darling you are a genius- the mall is that way," Nobu pointed.

"But over there is where the shooting had started,"

"Come on we need to hurry,"

It seemed like 1 P.M now.

"Risa I got a better idea, let's go the long way. Agents and Cops are all over the place, we need to make time up," Nobu suggested, looking over her shoulder.

"We can't put this off Nobu, the quicker we do this, the better," I reply, wishing Otani would wake up soon.

Maybe a nose hook would help? I glance at Otani nervously.

"Risa. Think are you seriously thinking of defeating a whole agency today? You're crazy! You say you live moment to moment right? So right now, take your time, accomplish the mission at it's own pace. Nothing done hastily is good," Nobu came right in front of me, her eyebrows narrowing.

I look at her and realize it's true. I take a deep breath. "Okay guys let's take the long way," Each step felt odd. The gunshots had stopped. As we walk I realize I noticed a couple of building with SOJA initials. It doesn't make sense.

"There it is," Nobu pointed when a huge Emerson Company pops out right next to the mall.

So close! It has a couple of agents I recognized. Oh no..what if I'm too late? What if they already found them?

"We better go in the mall, I think they're coming over," Nakao murmured as soon as they started walking towards us.

We burst into the mall, just as those guys begin running towards us. Man, we were so close. We burst into a store, trying to hide in the clothes.

"Nobu? Nakao?" I alertly look over.

4 men and 2 women came into the store. I knew them well enough. Agents.

"Baby, put that away now is not the time," Nobu sighed when Nakao put on sunglasses a wig he found.

Wait a minute.." Camouflage!" I gasped and Nakao nodded. Of course, disguise.

" They're blocking our escape though, Nobu-chan, the only way Risa ca n complete this if we distract them," Nakao had a serious look to him.

He step forward and his arms go around Nobu.

"I can never afford to see you die Nobu-chan," he whispered in her ears. Nobu smiled while closing her eyes.

"Baby, if I die in your arms tonight, I couldn't care less, I'll be happy," she hugs him back.

"I love you Nobu-chan,"

"I love you too Darling,"

I stare between them and I swear tears almost came to my eyes. If my crazy life was complex, well they seem like actors on a wonderful love action movie.

"Risa, get the codes! We'll distract them-," Nobu grip Nakao hand tightly.

"You guys! What're- I can't believe you would do this!" I gasped…

Nobu shrugs with a wink. She grabs the dark bronze wig and places it on.

"Good luck," she says and then poof they're off running.

My mouth is slightly open in astonishment. They are such good friends. I glance back at Otani, who was still unconscious. I need to make a dash to Emerson. I can probably escape from the emergency exit. I bend down. Come on Otani! Now is not the time to faint on me! I need you in this! A comedy duo should always stick together no matter what. I heard sirens going off. I stop up and saw those 6 people chasing after Nobu and Nakao. Come on shrimp. ..

Otani finally open his eyes meekly.

"Ugh. I just had a strange nightmare," Otani mumble leaning up.

"Otani we have to go-!" I pull him up.

"Huh?-" his eyes expand as he looks around.

"What the hell are we doing here? What-,"

"I'll explain later! We need to get out of the mall Otani, now!" I say checking our escape possibilities.

Otani comes next to me.

"Where's Nobu and Nakao?" he asks.

"Helping us escape-," I head out and there's a huge commotion on the other side of the mall.

I will not let my friends die. I'll get the codes as quick as possible. I bolt into a stop. A woman was coming our way.  
"Otani to the left," I call as we headed inside one of the other stores.

"Build a bear? Why you take us in here?" Otani raised an eyebrow.

"Shh," I warned when I look over at the stuffing.

"Koizumi? If you wanted a stuff animal-,"

I pull out my bombs and place them inside the stuff animal.

"Huh? Koizumi what're you planning," Otani eyes shot up.

I grin. I know how silly it must look to have a stuff animal with a bomb in build a bear workshop, but I think it might come in handy. Shouts were heard behind us. Everyone was definitely leaving the mall.

"My dad's work is right next door," I explained while we mix with the crowd going out.

"Next door?" Otani looked taken aback.

"We have to hurry or else-," I stop in my tracks.

Holy Cow! Is this what I think it is! I realize where we were...GAME UNIVERSE! The complete video game store heaven. I gasp seeing every game imaginable in the store. WOW, WOW, WOW.

"Koizumi," Otani yank at my arm. "Let's go-" he replied frowning.

I frown back in return. The video game heaven was right there. I couldn't help and feel a little disappointed. I shook the thoughts away. No concentrate! Focus. I let Otani lead me through outside. Just one last spot to go. I stare at Otani hand on mine.

"Are you ready?" I ask him.

He nods and glances at Emerson.

All right here we go. We burst inside. Everyone inside had suits and ties. They gasp when we appeared all gear up. I marched towards the secretary.

"Koizumi office, where is it?" I ask impatiently.

"Who are you? What do you kids want?" they look worried, I could tell the lady on the corner push a button.

Okay, maybe we shouldn't have come through the front door, but hey too late now.

"Everyone OUT! NOW," I say pulling my gun up.

Remembering last time I had to do this was with the bank people. The day I met Otani. Everyone went out immediately.

"What was that ?" Otani comes to me in full alarm.

They rushed out in a hurry.

"Why would you do that? You could've just asked them nicely, they're probably going to be cops outside any second now," Otani frowned deeply.

"I thought it was easier this way, plus I did ask," I answer.

I go to the computer and try to scan through the list of employers. Otani helps. He looks through the papers. Koizumi, Koizumi, Koizumi- I frowned. I'm not finding it. Shit.

Scrolling down I found the place finally after sirens wailed outside. That fast!

"Told you," Otani nervously replied.

"Distract them then!" I give him a push forward.

"Me?" Otani looked back incredulous

"Yup," I smile and then head to the elevator in a run. The elevator opens just as I hear police marching in Emerson. I make a dash to the second floor. I zoomed through the offices. I finally found my dad's work place. He was a business guy, he always liked reading, working, that sort of stuff. I truly missed my dad. I wish I can tell him about my mission and how much I missed him.

I focus on the screen. If I were my dad where would I hide codes of an agency? I glance at the family photo. Yup I know what you're thinking. It has to be there right. Well...no. It wasn't I check and found it empty. I picked up papers and started looking through them all.

Codes…Codes…Codes? No. Codes, codes.-

A yell was heard downstairs. Otani! Ah, dad where did you hide them? I start frantically shoving papers around and opening cabinets. I toss the papers aside when I realize they weren't it. Distant sounds of footsteps were heard.

**Code: O**

"This is the police, step right out!" I heard from outside. I bend down under a desk. Not cool, definitely not cool. They're going to surround the place, making it hard for us to get out. I loaded my gun, heading towards the surveillance cameras. 2 cops had entered already. I kept still as they pass. They looked around.

"We have the whole place surrounded, there is no escape-," they announced.

If I get caught here I wonder if they'll send me straight to jail or not. Well maybe this would've been easier if Koizumi hadn't decided to threat this as a robbery. Noise came from upstairs. Koizumi..?

"Roger, I think they're upstairs," the 2 policemen went out.

That was my cue. I came out of hiding. They twirled around.

"What are you doing here kid?" they pointed their guns back at me.

I don't respond.

"You're in big trouble if you think you can get away with this," one of the cops muttered.

"Yeah, middle schoolers shouldn't be doing stuff like this,"

Middle schooler?...sigh-when will I not hear that.

"I'm in high school," I reply irritated.

"No way," they say in sync.

When will my height not get into every single thing?

Everything changed when the gunshots were heard. The hell? I touch my chest and a yell I think escape me. What just happened? I quickly glance down. I was okay, the bullet wasn't directed at me, it was at the cops.

" Atsushi Otani?" a guy with blond hair and brown eyes came in front of me. " My God! Just a kid," he gasped.

What? I remember seeing him briefly before, but I had already forgotten his name.

" Names Jack, double agent. I work for SAOSD and Japan's Undercover Policemen. I came to help you get your pretty girlfriend out of here," he said.

You know I could tell he was American, but he speaks pretty fluent Japanese.

"We have to wait until she finds the papers," I say.

"Help her look for it! Hurry. I can only cover for so long," at that exact time a group of men came from the door. He gave me an urgent look. I nodded and headed towards the elevator. The second floor was empty when I came out. Koizumi? I walk in, but didn't see anyone at all. I walked carefully. I would speak her name, but there could be someone else here. The lights turn off. A reluctant shiver goes down my spine. I just hated things or places that are creepy. I get my gun ready. A commotion was definitely going downstairs. I heard a rustle of papers to my left. I couldn't tell who it was that I saw, all I knew was that it wasn't Koizumi. I raise my gun behind her. She was looking for papers as well, but she kept ruffling through papers desperately.

"What are you looking for?" I spoke.

She stiffens and glances back in alarm. I moved a little back. His eyes right now reminded me of when I first met Koizumi. There was fear in her eyes.

"Don't come any closer," she warned.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

She moved back, hiding the papers. In a swoosh sound, she collapse on the ground. Huh? I turned behind me.

"I forgot how handy these things are," Koizumi smiled from behind me, holding a dart in her hand.

She had a bruise in her left cheek.

"Is she an SOJA agent?" I asked relieve that I wasn't the one who harmed her.

Koizumi nodded "She must be new. Manabe-san. She's my brother's friend, we have mostly the same likes," Koizumi sadly glanced at her.

The noise outside reminded us of what we had to do. "Did you find the papers?"

"Ah! The papers! No! I keep looking, but I can't find them anywhere!" Koizumi clutched her head. "Help me look for them they have to be here!" she scrambles through papers.

"Didn't he give out any hints?" I start looking through the papers.

"No," Koizumi started pacing. "What if they already found them? Or worse what if they aren't even here and this is all just a big waste of time," the moments those words are out we hear the elevator going up.

"Ah! Otani what should I do!" she grips my arm, all of a sudden.

"Hey let go-," I try taking my hand back, being yanked by a tall girl makes me feel like a stuff animal...stuff animal… "Hey do you still have the stuff-bombs?"

Koizumi pass me one nodding. I squeeze it somewhere in the middle and toss it down. It exploded right below us, leaving a huge hole.

"Let's go," who cares about the codes. If we stay here any longer we can be in serious trouble.

"Otani we have to find the codes-," someone toss us a smoke bomb, blinding us with fog.

"Koizumi? We have to-," my hand bump into something soft.

Oh-oh. I move back alertly, but it was too late. One of the stuff-bombs animals went off. We collapse below. I start coughing out, moving stuff away from me.

"Idiot! What the hell was that?" Koizumi grumbled coughing out, until her eyes stop in my hand" Otani..what's that under your hand."

I glance down. I see the file Manabe was holding. Papers came out. Codes. Well...that's convenient. We collected the papers and burst into a run.

"What about Manabe-san," Koizumi asked as we ran.

I shrug when suddenly we came into a brick wall. Koizumi smiles pulling out the other stuff animal. "See I told you this would come in handy," she squeezes and tosses it at the wall. Outside was absolutely crazy, police officers and helicopters too. We dodge into the back alley leading away.

"There!" Koizumi pointed.

A bus was approaching. We go inside, I hide my gun in my pocket.

".75 cents each please," the bus officer ask, not even caring that we look like crazy teenagers right now.

I reach into my pocket and tried locating the money. Finally we sat down gasping. Koizumi hug the codes close to her, a smile in her face.

"We did it," she huff out.

"Part," I sigh, wiping the sweat in my forehead.

It was already afternoon. Koizumi pulled out her new cell phone ( given by Imachio, he's spoiling her recently I wonder why?), and texted Nobu.

Nobu replied 10 minutes later saying she was okay, already heading towards the headquarters. With a sigh she places her head on my shoulder.

I stare at her with a raise eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I bet tomorrow we'll have to destroy SOJA. I'm not sure what will happen...I could fail," she murmured.

"You're the one who agreed to do it in the first place," I mumble back.

"I know," she sighed.

Tomorrow...there's so much I wanted to say at the moment. The words wouldn't come out though. I finally thought of what I could say.

"You know Koizumi, if tomorrow is our last day together. I wish it wasn't.. If one of us dies, it wouldn't be worth it anymore. Nothing fun unless you're with me. Everyday is a new experience all because of you. So I guess basically I need you around me all the time," the words came out quickly.

My face is deeply red. I turned slowly to see her reaction

...

!?

She was sleeping. Her eyes close and her mouth slightly open. "You idiot," I mutter with a sigh. I said all that and she didn't even hear it. She definitely looked more peaceful asleep. I'm scared of what tomorrow may bring. If I can't stop someone. Jody survived by miracle. What about her. I close my eyes too. Enjoying at least this moment because you truly never know when it could be your last.

~~~~**^-^ part two coming up. Please pass Go ( Review quickly XD) and collect your share of part 2. **


	65. Impossible Mission part 2

**Enjoy! XD **

Chapter 28. Impossible Mission. Headstrong to Sound Off part 2

**Song Played : Sound off by Trapt.**

**Code: R**

When we arrived at AOPS headquarters everyone was glancing at us. I wipe the side of my mouth incase I had drooling marks on my face. I was only going to sleep for a couple minutes, but I ended up sleeping through the whole bus ride. I guess I was pretty exhausted by the whole thing. Otani and I stop right in front of the bosses. I handed the papers to him. I swear I felt everyone's stare like pricks on my back.

" Good job, Koizumi-san," the boss smiled.

I think he was starting to like me more and more. Imachio also nodded.

" We'll discuss this immediately. Come on Koizumi-san,"

Just me? Oh right I forget that this is my mission. I grudgingly go to follow them when a boss stops me.

"Risa-chan!"

My head swirls back. I knew that voice. "Chiharu!" I gasp as I see her. She looked weak, but she was fine compare to how I saw her. Suzuki came behind her pretty much looking like some zombie.

"I know where your dad is. He's being held captive at the place where you-," she took a breath "had your first mission. It was renamed and called Summer Offices Janitor Association. My eyes expand. I'm not even sure how I should take just news as that. I just stood very still. So close, I had been only steps away from freeing my dad. Steps...shit.

"How did you know?" my voice is hoarse and my throat itchy.

"Since you left I had done all I could to gain information. Suzuki-kun helped me a whole lot. Together we found out where SOJA was keeping your dad hostage. We set out to rescue him, but we couldn't. They had guns Risa! Men with guns it was scary!" Chiharu eyes tear up.

My heart dropped a couple inches. I glance at the files. Finally I realized something. All my missions SOJA had send me were to destroy a location and then o n my mission to the bank I had stole the Kms, allowing access to plenty of money in banks all over Japan. In conclusion, having that much money they remodel all the places I blew up to became an organization of SOJA. No wonder all over Osaka there were SOJA agents. There were probably 15 buildings, plus the headquarters, and not to mention Xenoi must be involved as well. It wasn't until I felt Nobu, take my arm did I realize everyone was staring anxiously at me. Nobu reassuringly gave me a smile. It was that moment that I got an epiphany, whatever you call it. There's no way in hell I can survive this mission all by myself. I go to one of the bosses.

"Give me the file," I say.

They both must've seen the look in my eyes. I take the file and glance through it. There. I smile because I see it. SOJA from months had planned to blow those places and make there own. I see the locations and construction sketches.

"Koizumi?" Otani calls from behind me, trying to see what I was looking at.

"It's my mission right, to bring SOJA down," I say loudly so everyone could hear me. "In which case I am in charge," I take a deep breath because the looks just got deeper. "SOJA has about 17 buildings in its control. 15 in which are one's like places I blew up and the bank. 1 being Xenoi most of the technology must come from there, and then the headquarters. If we plan to destroy SOJA we have to destroy all of those places too. I can't do it by myself. I need everyone help," I turned to the agents.

They glance back their expression glum.

"Please. Help me save my dad. We don't have to be an evil agency killing people. We could work for justice in which we need to eliminate our enemy and make spy work fun. Not how it is now. Spies are supposed to be intelligent, skillful, badass people, that's what we should be," I waited.

No response.

Damn, so much for the motivational speech.

"15 buildings? How would we knew where to find them all?" someone asked "They'll be prepared."

"My dad has some of the sketches of the buildings in the files. I just saw in them in here," I wait again, they'll all serious.

I stand there half feeling utterly awkward and half-desperate.

"You say you know all 15 locations?" a man steps in.

I nod.

"Then I will help you," he smiled hesitantly.

"I will always help you Risa! I will become your hero," Haruka stepped in.

A group of girls step behind him. Well it appears Haruka has made some new friends here. I give him a smile at his charming new fan girls.

"Count Baby and me in. Although if they kill us. You'll be the first I'm haunting for ruining my already plan of life," Nobu smile turned into a warning.

"Count us in as always," Mighty and Jody both stepped in.

"The sooner we complete this, the sooner I can go back to teaching you two clowns," Mr. Kong sighed with a small, almost unnoticeable smirk.

The model Mimi step forward. "Though I don't like you. I do admit, no one throws a punch like you in which case...I'm in."

"Suzuki-kun and I can always help too," Chiharu agreed.

"I think it's plain to see where this will go. We will help, but the mission is still yours," Imachio for the first time ever gave me a pat in the back.

My spirits went up.

"So I take it. You are all in?" I can't help smiling wider.

Having people help feels so much better. The boss looks at the files, his tone is masked in secrecy.

"We may have a chance after all," he said pulling out a long folded paper.

"This shows all construction of SOJA, every single detail. There are possible routes that lead to the main central office," the boss places the paper on the nearby table.

Everyone started crawling to see. My dad had been a genius. He had listed every single detail of SOJA until he went on coma. He wrote a list of all agents, he wrote the weapons, secret equipment, and databases entries. So much. Most agents were all brightly smiling at the information.

"Wow, so much," Jody gasp.

I reach for 3 envelopes at the edge of the table. I picked them up. It was address to K. Hmm..?

_"I resign my job here. I'm sorry to say that this is the last you'll hear of me being here. May SOJA rot in hell. You should quit soon. I know why you stay, but he will catch you. The more you stay the dangerous it'll be. I still have the gun you gave me. It's nice to know only 2 exist out there in the world of its kind. I will treasure it.- Agent O_

I pick up another letter

_I'm afraid. Can't say why. He's been targeting me. For betrayal I suppose. Agent K you should be careful. Enemies area all around us...-Agent O_

I then pick the other note written to Agent O.

_Agent O. _

_I only met you once or twice. Yet your hospitality is amazing. The SOJA boss is planning something against you. I have gather information like wild these couple of months. It seems he's envious of you and wants you dead. Personally. I overheard a conversation saying how his favorite agent had left. I believe you were to him like Imachio. His brother in law. He believes that Imachio plans to murder him. All I know is that you should be warned. I think they are suspicious of me too. He wants me gone, because I knew the single thing that can bring his agency down. The boss has a weakness just like everyone. He wants to kill you, maybe start war between AOPS and SOJA I don't know. _

_The gun you have is initial with an O and the other gun my gun is initialed with a K that will distinguish the two rarest guns in the world. I wonder where mines at...someone stole it..maybe someone wants a direct replica... I believe the boss was the last seen in my office. I must leave. I hear someone coming… Goodbye-Agent K _

Agent K… my dad? It was directed to Otani uncle probably. This is almost as if they were friends. Had they known each other? I scan for another letter or note, but all I find is one last note from someone other than my dad

_Killing a traitor is one thing. But making a total deceit is another. One who kills is not the suspect, one who doesn't is…listen well. _

In the bottom it had a picture of Otani's uncle. Otani's uncle had betrayed SOJA by sticking to AOPS, like Imachio. Imachio was his brother in law, but never enjoyed his company. I place the notes down in the pocket. My dad apparently made guns. He labels one with a K and the other with an O. Hmm. The person who shot my dad was shot with his gun. K. Which it could only mean-?

"We must separate the jobs," the boss suddenly announce distracting me.

Group A which is the one I'm in was Nobu, Nakao, a couple of other girls, and 7 men. The boss didn't mention Otani. That surprises me. Group B teams is handling Building 7 and 9 (the bank). Group C Mighty and Jody alone are handling the small number 2 and number 4. Chiharu, Suzuki, Kohori, and Abe-san are handling Xenoi. Mimi along with 12 other is handling number 8 and 14. The rest kept getting was left until one building was left. Number 1. It was obvious who got the first building. Yoshi, Achekins, Shiozaki, her boyfriend, and of course Otani were in charge of rescuing my dad first then coming to help in SOJA. Would Otani be okay knowing that the place they shot his uncle was there?

"Everyone prepare. Tomorrow we go at dawn," the boss announced.

Dawn...

I glance at Otani, he glance back, but we both didn't move. This is really it tomorrow I have to destroy it...destroy SOJA.

I couldn't sleep that night. Otani and I haven't talked since. There so much to say, but I can't even begin to think that this may be our goodbye. I close my eyes, my heart beating a thousand times louder than ever. I grab a sleeping pill and toss it in my mouth. Tomorrow-

I was like a zombie in the morning. I took a shower and got ready almost immediately. To tell you the truth, they had to wake me because I overslept. I can't wake up in time even if it's to save my life. I put my hair all ruffled in a bun.

"Come on Risa, it's only an hour before we go," Nobu rushed me.

"A thousand points...Jackpot!" I mumble something with a yawn.

Nobu jerked her knee to my spine. Ow! I sank down, my back throbbing.

"Nobu! What was that for?" I yell.

"Wake up! Today is not the time honey to be all daze in lala land! You're leading a mission for crying out loud," she yelled back.

I stare at her. "Nobu...I'm scared what if I lose someone like you," my eyes blur in the moisture.

"Risa, if I know someone who can do this it's you," Nobu bend down.

"You're just saying that to console me," I sigh.

"Well yeah, but come on no other girl I know talks about vid games and secret alleys or secret codes like you do. You can do this," she hugs me.

I can do this?

By the time I come out everyone is already getting their gear on. All discussion and plans made. I wonder where Otani is. I load all my stuff. Guns, explosives, knife (thanks to Haruka who manage to still have some from the previous mission). As I get ready I noticed Abe-san glumly looking down.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"This could be my last mission and...I want to tell him how I feel, but I'm too scared," Abe-san murmured.

"Who Kohori?" I ask.

She blushed.

"Do it," I encouraged." Look I know it's scary to confess. I've been there before. Abe-san it's better to say it even just for once then regret it later. This could be your last chance. I support you, you're strong and deadly. I believe you can do it so try," I smile.

She smiles and hugs me. "Thank you," she awkwardly says.

"Good luck Risa-chan," Chiharu passed me a backpack full of equipment.

"You too," I smile at Suzuki who is in the back.

All of a sudden everyone is hugging and saying their goodbyes. Yoshi kissed Achekins quickly which probably was one of the cutest things I ever saw. I really can't believe this could be my last mission.

**Code: O**

Everyone gets all cheesy, saying goodbyes to each other. I look for Koizumi and I find her shortly. She was smiling at what Mighty pull out to give Jody. A rose. A shiver goes down my back. Eww...no way am I doing that.

"Darling! I love you so much! In the whole world!" Nobu wrapped her hands around Nakao.

"I love you as much as the universe," Nakao cheesily replied.

I move away from the lovebirds.

"What are you waiting for?" Imachio says behind me.

"Waiting for what?" I ask, though I had an idea of what he meant.

"Otani you know why we assign you to go save her father instead of joining her?" he questions back.

I shrug. "Maybe because nobody likes seeing us together," I say with not much tone to it.

Imachio shakes his head. "Are you kidding, you two are like a part of a comedy duo. Very entertaining to watch you two," he smiled.

I frown. "I'm glad we amuse you," I grumble.

He must've sense by now the mood I'm in. He was always good at reading emotions.

"We send you so that you can finally get over your uncle's death," he mentioned.

I stiffen.

"Whether you want to destroy SOJA, sometimes you have to look back at how it started Otani. Sometimes you have to let go and let your heart speak out,"

I shiver.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Mighty haven't you," I accused.

Imachio sighs. "All I'm saying Otani is that sometimes you only have one last chance to say whatever needs to be said," Imachio sighs.

She'll die I thought. Imachio did something strange, for the first time since I join AOPS he hugged me. I was completely freaked out by it. I move back too alarm.

"What...was that?"

"Atsushi Otani if you survive this, at least tell her something," he gave me a push forward.

I kept back a blush. I walk over to her.

"Yo Koizumi-," I call from behind.

She jumps startles. "Don't scare me like that!" she gasped.

I frown. "What do you think I am? Jeez," I reply annoyed.

"It's not my fault your out of my field of vision okay, I told you that you can't just pop out like that," she replies.

"When are you going to stop calling me short," I yell in return.

"I did not call you short," she replies.

"That was definitely an indirect way of calling me short!" I protested.

"What! You want me to be direct about it!" she argues back.

All of a sudden I hear Mr. Kong from behind. "All Hanshin Kjoyin until the end," he smirks.

"STOP CALLING US THAT!" we say in sync and everyone begins laughing.

"Now they're laughing at us amazon,"

"It's because you had to complain shrimp," she mumbles back.

"Well you started it"

"Me?"

"Who else!" I yell.

"Want to take it outside shortie!" she yells back.

"let's go tatom pole" I agreed.

"Hey it's time," someone yells.

The atmosphere changes.

...

OH...I glance at Koizumi. "Koizumi I-," the words never come out.

"Good luck Otani..," she smiles briefly.

I nod. "You too," I manage to say before she turns and walks away.

Don't die...I see her leave. I wonder if I'll ever see her again...No...wait! It's too late by the time I went out to call her back, she had already gone too far. There's no more stopping this...Goodbye Koizumi.

"Risa will be fine," Achekins assures me when it is time for us to leave towards the place where my uncle was killed.

I only nod.

"I never would imagine her in such a position. It's weird how life turns out," Yoshio murmurs his hands focus on the gun.

Shiozaki was staying close to her boyfriend. I didn't feel too good. I didn't want to think of Koizumi, but the thought of her always popped in my head. I glance at my watch.

"I'll assure you all enough times to go through the back," Achekins activated her Wi-COM.

"We'll handle the outside perimeter as we always do. That's what we do best Chappy. We can buy enough time," Shiozaki and her boyfriend activated their COMS.

I glance at the building. "We'll save Risa, if it's the last thing we do," Yoshi points to his shirt that read. "Crap man was here" that made me grin.

"You still have that?"

" Hey wherever crap man's been it's as cool as mewchel jordan," he grins back.

We both burst into laughter.

Fine...let's do this.

**Code: H (Haruka)**

'' This is it girls. Our building," I say glancing around.

"No on will hurt you Haruka," My first girl said.

"We will protect you with our lives," number 2 said.

"They won't touch an inch of your precious shirt," 3 grin.

"Haruka, after this we can celebrate at my house," 4 suggested

"No! Haruka has a date with me!" 5 argued

"Last time I check he agreed to date me," 6 snap back.

"Excuse me, but I believe the date was mine," 7 protested

"Who's date is it Haruka?" 8 ask.

"You're all wrong Haruka has a date with all of us," my ninth (fresh new) girlfriend smiled.

"Ladies. Today we focus on bringing Risa happiness," I say and they all corner me in a hug.

"Aww. You really love her. How sweet of you Haruka," My 3rd said.

"For Haruka's love and for Haruka. Let's do this," my 2nd loaded a gun.

"As Haruka's girlfriends. We vow to protect you Haruka," my 8th nodded her gun ready.

For Risa!

**Code: C (Chiharu) * Bonus**

Suzuki parks the van outside. Kohori-kun and Abe-san go instantly outside as we stay in the van. My heart is beating, but I'm not sure if it's because I'm scared or because of Suzuki.

"Are you cold?" Suzuki asks, handing me his coat.

I accept his coat. "Thank you Suzuki, you're very considerate," I smile cheerfully.

Suzuki only nods.

Its about to start soon. Risa is counting on me. I won't let her down.

"Chiharu-san," Suzuki begins to say, quietly.

"Yes," I glance at him.

"Umm...,"

...

"Yes?" I encourage politely.

"...if we succeed I was wondering...-,"

...another long pause.

"Wondering?" I inquired.

"If you would like to go out with me," he blushes.

My hand flashes to my cheek. Oh my, I have never been asked out before. A blush creeps on my face.

" ..Yes," I agree smiling, with my face red.

He blushes too.

"Chiharu, Suzuki we're ready to start climbing," Kohori and Abe-san communicate through the microphone, but all I hear is Suzuki confession. I love you Suzuki-kun.

**Code: R**

Everyone is way too silent. I can't stand silent or quiet areas. They make me want to scream. In fact all this quietness is also making me deadly sleepy. Nobu nudge me to try to stay awake.

"I can't believe I'm here," a girl next to me says.

"Me neither," I confessed.

"I was going to study Fashion, but I needed money. So I came here. Gosh I'm hopeless. I couldn't even hold a gun right. Do you know how that feels," she had freckles and short red hair.

I begin to smile. "Yes! I couldn't for a long time," I point to myself.

"Your Koizumi right?"

"Risa," I introduce myself.

"Merissa at your service," she grins back." If we die together at least I know I met someone cool like you," she says.

"On the contrary. I'm glad I met you," we both smile when the car comes to a stop.

This is it! No turning back. I grip a bomb with one hand and toss it down. All hell broke loose.

**Code: O**

I am gasping by now, out of breath. I hid behind one of the counter as they start shooting pass. Shiozaki is already out distracting them. Achekins is working on getting us inside. The moment we had step down I knew it had started. It felt different this time, maybe because I was used to being here.

"Go! I manage to unlock every door by hi-wire now go," Achekins says over the COM.

Yoshi and I head in. I always knew my uncle died here. I just think I would ever find myself here. I felt cold from the thought. We walk in quietly. Something seems odd. Two guys started shooting. Yoshi and I dodge towards the corner. People rushed outside while alarms began to blare. Windows clash now from the gunshots.

"Otani. Over here," Yoshi had to yell over the sounds of gunshots we crawled from where we were.

"I'm scanning the databases, I think Risa's dad is on the lower floor," Achekins said over the COM.

Our goal was to shut this building down. Shiozaki and her boyfriend were busy buying us as much time as they could. Yoshi located mini-bombs and place them all over the computer software. I help releasing smoke bomb down the hall.

"I need to head downstairs before they move him," I told Yoshi as he planted more bombs.

He frowns.

"There's too many of them down there- I'm not sure how much time we have. Otani we have to get rid of everyone before we save her dad or at least the majority of them," Yoshi pointed out.

I saw his point. We had to get these people out of here first.

'' Okay let's take care of them," I jump over the railing…

"There must be at least 50," Yoshi looked over skeptically.

"Good. You take 25 and I take the other 25," I say making sure my gun had enough bullets.

"It's like a mob," Yoshi mentioned glancing down.

"Except they won't hesitate to kill us," I murmured and toss another smoke bomb down.

**Code: R**

I jump into the pot hole leading down. I could still hear the shooting above ground. The only ones who came down with me were 5 girls, 1 guy, and Merissa. This was a secret pass way leading to the east wing of SOJA. The people who were left were causing a distraction so no one would pay attention to us. Nobu and Nakao were among the ones who stayed up. I tried not to think of it. We had quite some distance to go.

"Pass way 37B is that way. I'll deal with it," the one man murmured having a sheet from my dad's codes. I nodded.

He left to a different location. We continued walking. I decided to check on Chiharu and Suzuki.

"Chiharu? Report," I say over the walkie talkie.

"Everything is fine. Kohori and Abe-san are already climbing to the top satellite to block all signals," Chiharu informed.

"How far are we from the east entrance?" I question.

"2 miles,"

Ugh. I groan as a result I was walking in combat boots. Merissa next to me as well groans.

"Why do the only cool spies have high-tech shoes? I could use some wheels on this," she grumbled.

I nod. "Here check my backpack it might have something," I pass her my backpack then ask Chiharu. '' Chiharu? Has anyone reported yet?" I ask wondering how Otani is doing.

"6 have finished their task and are waiting for you signal to attack the rest is still out.

SAOSD is working pretty fast.

"What about Otani?"

...I held my breath...

"I got nothing on Otani, sorry,"

I take a breath again. Otani can handle himself I know it. Finally after walking for so long we came to a stop. It was all black with blue neon lights. I pull out one of the new devices from my pocket. I plant it on the wall and waited until the door open magically. So far so good. We came out. It was strangely quiet. Maybe because as far as I knew I never have been allowed here. Section 894D.

"According to your dad, the 2nd east wing is where the boss is," a woman from behind me says.

"What is the point of this room?" Merissa looked around skeptically, still with my backpack.

"I have no idea, he wrote Beware," I answered as we walked.

"Why is it so-"

The floors suddenly fell from beneath us. We all collapse in a body of water. Smoke came out in two different colors. I couldn't see a thing and my eyes stung. Everyone started shooting. I swam to whatever surface I could find. Blood was staining the water.

"Shit! What is going on," Merissa gasped from behind me.

"I don't know," I tried to look back, but only saw smoke.

I started coughing suddenly. "Merissa get on the lower half, hurry!" I tell her between coughs. Its gas smoke. It's stuff that knocks you down. I stumbled already feeling the effect.

"We got her," a man suddenly appeared, using his gun he slam his gun in my head and kick me down. I cough louder as a shoe hit my stomach I cringe. Then I feel a pain come to my thigh. I yelp in pain.

"Take this bitch to the boss," the man ordered.

I collapse with a horrible pain to my thigh.

Where was Merissa? Did she make it out? She has my backpack, the codes...-

**Code: O**

Reload. We manage to get the first 37 down. Yoshi was in a better state than me. My knee still hurt from what happened in Koizumi's home. Meaning right now it was feeling really horrible. In the process of dealing with those guys. Part of my coat ripped.

"There too many," I say while I wipe the sweat from my face.

"...call the cops," Yoshi suddenly said, shooting back as I reload my gun.

"What?"

"Japan's Undercover Policemen. Call them. I'll distract the guys outside and you get Risa's dad out of here. We'll be out before you know it,"

"Dude you got to be kidding me. We can't-,"

"Risa's entering the East Wing as we speak. We need to help her," Yoshi ended the conversation.

I nodded and bolt for a run. I pull out my phone and call as I run down. My height came into an advantage when I started crawling down the narrow path. I came to a halt. The door was close. I pull out my laser pen cutting a hole big enough to slid my hand in and open the door. As I go in I hear Yoshi yelling. My eyes lock with Koizumi dad. He was laying there crunch in the corner with his eyes close and shackles on his arms. I rush towards him shaking him . He opens his eyes then. He didn't look too well. He was pale with dark circles under his eyes. I decided to speak.

"I'm Atsushi Otani, I came to help you. I'm an agent from AOPS intermediate level," I feel completely strange finally meeting this man.

"Otani! Bombs will go off in 5 minutes get out of there!" Achekins says over COM.

Oh right. I pull out my pen and start getting the shackles off. He doesn't talk just looks at me.

"You don't have to rescue me," he finally speaks when the shackles are gone.

"We have to get out of here, the place is about to blow. There's a war going on between AOPS and SOJA as we speak," I tell him, reaching for the glasses that were at the edge. Probably someone toss them out.

He tried getting up, but he fell back down. "I can stay here...just go," he said huffing.

"No, we are not leaving you behind," I say.

He tries to get up again weakly.

...

"Sir," I reach over to help him, he coughed out violently.

"What's your name again?" he asked me.

"Atsushi Otani. Sir are you okay? We have to go. Koizumi-Risa is danger," I tell him steadying him, with my shoulder, slinging the gun to the other side.

His eyebrows rose. "Risa..." He gained a little strength and walked.

"Where's Risa?" he asked later.

If only I knew. I wish I did. "SOJA headquarters. Last time I saw her. We need to hurry if you want to save your daughter she's going to the main boss.-" I tried not to think of her dead already.

He grips me by the shoulder suddenly. As if he remembered something. Panic in his eyes.

"Otani…you don't know?! You don't know! You have to know your uncle was killed by the same person who shot me,"

..." Who?" I asked, shiver going down my body.

"The boss of SOJA, he shot me, he killed your uncle,"

**Code: R**

I am half conscious when I feel pain come to again. My eyes blurt open. Ugh. Was it all a dream? My boss appeared and I knew it wasn't a dream. I gasp.

"Ah, Koizumi you are really a charmer," he smiled.

My plan failed.

Thank goodness. I handed the codes to Merissa. I glare at my old boss. I wasn't afraid, I was angrier at him than ever.

"What was the point of attacking? AOPS numbers are limited my dear, you are clearly stupid," he murmured.

"I am not," I argue.

"Watch," he click a button and pointed to the surveillance cameras.

I stare at it in horror. I cringe at the image. Thank goodness Chiharu had focus on Xenoi. I would hate to see her in the middle of what I'm just watching.

"Ah the best part. Is now. Finally we have no use for you, we can kill you. I'll be glad to, but not after I tell you what you played a part in," he grins.

I gulp.

"First off, thanks to you War has finally started. Oh...let's check on your dad while we are at it," he flipped on a surveillance camera of outside the building. The building exploded. I gasp. Dad...Otani? The boss grins at the look of panic that crosses my face.

"You think you could come in here and pretend you can control me? You foolish girl," he placed a collar on my neck.

A bomb.

"In 40 minutes this bomb will go off. Splattering every single thing away. Oh, too bad you didn't stick with a model job, it might have suited you. Though I'll miss you. I can always go get another one," he grins wider.

Next one?

"Here's the best part. Want to know a secret, the way I eliminate other agency. Easy. Love Couples are always my favorite. They spice the whole agency business up. When I lost the women I love I figured, why not make everyone lose like I have, if I'm not with the person I love why should anyone. So I figure if anyone can do anything for love...why not take advantage of it. On purpose I assign mission with a connection of another agency. Then destroy one of them or both to anger the agency. Haven't you seen how excited it has gotten with you two? Ever since you and that short boy were known. I planned everything. Everything. I plan them so I can go on war with another agency, and then finally annihilate that agency as it goes to war. So what if I lose a couple agents I can always get more," he mutters.

"Love is supposed to be hurtful sometimes. Sometimes you have to try over and over again, but if you keep trying you will be successful one day," I answer him, glaring.

"Don't try to talk to me that crap," he raised a gun at me.

"Want to know something else...I quite enjoy this one. That night I was set to do the best thing I've been planning for weeks. I sneak in as an agent, and when I saw a man, a compassionate man that didn't have the balls to kill you. Well I shot him,"

My eyes expand when I realize who he was talking about. Otani's uncle.

"I killed him. I have always envied him. He betrayed me. The woman I loved loved him. She cared for him. I wanted to confide in him, but he never liked me like my brother in law. No one even knew that night it was me. Everyone was so busy shooting at each other that they didn't notice when I train a gun to that man's chest using the same gun I use earlier to shoot the man who knew every single damn thing about me...your father,"

I let out a gasp.

"Isn't it strange how things turn out?" he chuckles "the look of your face is priceless. Yes you dad was a traitor, codes secret. You know he was in charge of the construction. He can easily bring me down. He knows the secret to doing that as well. I had to get rid of him, because if he brought out my secret weapon. I can never live it down," he paced the room. "Then obviously with him gone. I decided to use you Koizumi-san as my target to get AOPS down since the previous love story between Jody and Mighty work so well. I recruit pretty easily. I put fear in the eyes of everyone. So they would know that they would know better than to suffer the consequences. The only one person who knows this. Other than you is the man I would've consider brother if he hadn't also betrayed me. Isaki...or how you call him Imachio. He knew I killed Otani uncle all along,"

If he knew then why didn't he say anything?...

"Because I have something that is precious to him as it is to me. His daughter. My niece,"

IMACHIO HAS A DAUGHTER!

"I threaten him that if he speaks the truth his daughter would die," he grin like it was a good thing.

Something boils in me. This jerk is nothing but awful, cruel, manipulative, psychopath.

"So yeah, I shot your dad to put the blame on Otani's uncle, then we could attack," he explained.

I stare back at him. In my blood I could feel something boiling.

"What the purpose to that to become some evil agency," I snapped so furious my eyes water with anger.

"No, to become the most powerful agency in Japan," he frowned coming close to me.

I felt so much anger in me. Pain and anger. In my mind it seems like I knew it all along. It only seems obvious. He was awful. Every bad guy needs to go in their own time. His time is now. My eyes lock to the gun on the side only 24 inches away. I only had rope in my hands. While he was talking I almost slip out of them. Monster...

"Fine have it your way. In this very moment I will seek your mother to watch you die," he left the room. Here's my chance. I crawl to the gun. Come on-

**Code: O**

"Come on, we're almost out," I try to rush him out. We go out the exit in a mad slow pace just as the building blew up.

I cover my ears as the thing went off. It wasn't a big bomb, but it still had its impact. Japan Undercover Policemen were already arriving.

"Here," I pass Koizumi dad, a breath generator so he could breathe better.

I had to go, I needed to rescue Koizumi. She was in SERIOUS trouble. Her boss is a bastard. She won't stand a chance alone.  
"You made it out," Yoshi sighed relief.

"Where's the car? I have to go-," I urgently demand.

"What about waiting for her signal to attack," Yoshi asks.

"NO! She's in trouble...I can feel it, we have to go...I need to go-," I say.

"Take me with you," Koizumi's dad steps forward.

"Sir, you can't. You're in bad condition," Achekins replies.

"I don't care. My daughter is trouble, she doesn't know what she's facing right now! My son may be there too. I can't abandon them, my kids. I'm not staying behind," he stubbornly murmured.

"Fine. Let's go...we can get more gears and weapons while we get there,"

My heart was beating. I was angry. That bastard kill me uncle, he put the blame of shooting Koizumi's dad on my uncle so people would want to kill him. Bastard…- My knuckles pop out in my gun. The thought that Koizumi might be facing him send a shiver down my spine.

"What are you to my daughter anyway?" Koizumi's dad asks suddenly noticing my expression.

OH...yeah, I forget I haven't introduced myself as her boyfriend…er...

"I um...I um... I am da-dating yo-your daughter Koizu- I mean Risa," I introduce myself awkwardly.

His eyes expand. "You're dating my daughter?"

I nod, awkwardly.

...He stares at me for a while. I feel my palms get sweaty. Er...-uncomfortable.

"Can I ask you one question?"

There it is, it's probably about my height.

"As long as it has nothing to do with my height," I reply.

"Are you okay dating my daughter? She's kind of strange... always talking about this Cain character, it's really weird," her dad murmurs.

Yoshi, Achekins, Shiozaki, and her boyfriend all laugh.

Does that mean we're cool with each other?

"I will rescue her though. Risa is strong. My family didn't deserve this. I will fix it," he cleans his glasses.

I nod. "Risa is strong," I say her first name finally instead of referring to her as Koizumi. I fill Koizumi's dad of what's going on as we head towards SOJA. I just hope I'm not too late.

**Code: R**

I pretended not to have moved as I see my mom being hauled inside.

"Risa!" she gasped.

"Mom!" I cry out.

"A little family reunion," he grins.

When I waited for him to return I discover a picture in his desk. I knew now who Imachio daughter was, who the boss secret weapon was. He stole Imachio daughter. That's his secret. I knew exactly who that girl is...- I didn't hesitate this time. I pull out a gun.

"I know the girl who you stole. Your niece doesn't belong to you. Imachio is his father and you stole that title from him!" I yell at him.

He didn't look surprise at me. He shrugs. "She's mine. Imachio doesn't deserve her,"

"You monster! You sick person!" I yell my gun rose to him.

He laughs. "So you finally uncover my secret Koizumi-san. So what, you won't survive to tell it,"

"You shot my dad! You killed Otani uncle! Who knew the truth about you! I will avenge Otani's uncle! I will kill you," My voice is strong, but broken.

How could this man have done this to Imachio, hurt so many people? His time has definitely come.

"Take a shot Koizumi-san shoot me," he grins raising a gun back.

I was so angry. So furious...

"I will!" I yelled back. My hands on the trigger. Ready...Fire. A shot rang out.

He went down. He yelped in pain. I sway back, groaning again. The force of the gun sends me stumbling back. My hands freeze entirely. I had shot him! I heard yelps of pain. I had done it... I had done it?

Where did the smoke come from? I try to look for him, I knew I hadn't killed him.

"Risa! Behind you!" My mom yelled.

Huh? I turn but got greeted by a bat swung directly at my head. I fell down…

I have failed...my mind starts to fade. I can hear an explosion occur and agents coming in. Otani where are you? I'm sorry I couldn't kill him. I fail to kill your dad's murderer...Sorry...it seems like its Game over as my eyes close again. This time I feel my heart beating slower and slower until the sound stops...entirely.

~~~~~ **Took me 16 hours to write these two chapters. My butt is freaking sore! Damn. Anyway, I was reading over my previous author notes and I was like WTF? What was I on writing all those weird stuff? Lol. I can't believe I wrote all that. (Embarrassed). Anywho. I can't give any hints or spoiler for the next chapter because it's going to be a BIG ONE! VERY BIG ONE!. It's the chapter before the epilogue so you can guess how huge it's going to be. All I can say is that yes someone important may die. See you in the next chapter, it'll be out quicker because my readers for my other stories basically Pucca are already demanding the new story and I said I wouldn't write it until I finish this one. TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT..well one chapter left and then an epilogue. XD **


	66. Bulletproof Heart

**Hey! I'm back! Yup, I've been hell of busy, but I managed to write the rest of this chapter. Took 24 notebook pages back and front ( I write small too). 48 hours to type it and 3 hours to check it. ;D it's very long! Sorry, I tried putting as much action as possible, but alas..this is what I got. **

**Enjoy!~~**

**Don't own lovely complex.( sniffle)**

**Song Played: Bulletproof Heart by My Chemical Romance**

Chapter. 30 Bulletproof Heart

" What's going on?' I heard a couple people say 2 miles away from SOJA Headquarters.

" They're kicking everyone out apparently there's something dangerous happening. Maybe a Yakuza war?" the boy explained to his friend.

We stopped right at the pothole.

" Are you sure this is the only way to enter-," Achekins asked, her upper lip bleeding.

"It's the safest way to enter," Koizumi's dad replied, opening the pothole.

Things changed, he's been in a comma for almost a year. I mean who knows what if they are expecting us down there...-whatever is down there I have to go. Koizumi is somewhere down there. As soon as I hit the bottom of the pothole anyone could tell there were people down there dead. Achekins backed away into Yoshi.

Koizumi is not dead, I told myself. The whole creepiness of the hallway was making heavy goosebumps rush through my skin.  
" This place really freaks me out," Shiozaki was hugging herself behind us.

" This tunnel leads to countless places in the headquarter. It was built exactly for the purpose of an agency war," Koizumi's dad leaded the way. He looked tired, but I had to hand it to him. He didn't look afraid, maybe he hid his emotions so no one could see how he really felt inside. We stop in our tracks when we heard moaning. A shiver went down my spine. A couple more feet away were a couple agents hurt. I went to help them.

" What happened?" I asked, recognizing that these were some of the people that went with Koizumi.

" We got shot-ambush," one of the girl said, spitting up blood.

" Oh gosh! They need help," Achekins holds on of the other one who is already passing out. "Stay with me!" she urged. The woman merely tried to nod, but her head fell back.

" We all scattered. Some of us got lucky enough to be shot and killed immediately," another woman mentioned her arm bleeding.

" They need help now...," I located the device Chiharu had given me before the mission. It was like a radio/navigator/walkie-talkie/tracker/3D designed inner sonar vision camera. Yeah, this is the reason I never worked in the technology department. The math, physics, and technology is too complicated to comprehend. I click the radio-navigation and walkie-talkie.

" Suzuki? Chiharu? Are you guys there?" I called.

A moment later Chiharu answers.

" Otani-kun?! Thank God, Risa- I can't get a hold of Risa anymore her connection is terminated! I don't know where she is!" Chiharu voice came out too high from her panic. Koizumi will be fine, I remind myself again.

" Chiharu can you send an ambulance by the uh...52nd pothole west. Some of the people really need some help," I mentioned.

" S-Sure. I'm on it," her voice still shook.

" We have to carry these people back on the surface-,"I tell everyone around me.

They all stared back.

" What about Risa?" Achekins asked.

" I'll go find her-you guys go,"

" You can't go alone. We're a team Chappy," Shiozaki protested.

" I'll go with you," Yoshi offered.

I shook my head." No time. Save them,"

" I'll go with you," Koizumi's dad spoke out.

I nod.

" We'll be back as soon as we can, count on it," Yoshi said, already lifting one of the girls up.

" Thanks man," I say and start heading out.

Koizumi's dad came after me. His silence was still intimidating. Is he really okay with me dating his daughter?...Gunshot were heard everywhere. It made my hair crawl to deep shivers.

" Stop," Koizumi's dad abruptly held me back.

I was just about to ask why when I saw two SOJA agents passing by.

" Hand me that," Koizumi's dad pointed to the wire.

" What is it for sir?" I quietly asked getting the wire.

He didn't respond, instead he tangled his hands tightly on the wire. He came quietly behind the two SOJA agents. I thought he was close to being caught when in a flash he used his elbow to knock both SOJA agents down before they could react and with the wire he started tying their arms to each other.

" That should keep them for a while, tell AOPS to start coming by the 52nd pothole, we'll try sending all these agents out in this passage," he told me.

I glanced at another piece of wire in his hands.

" Wire interferes with technology radio waves. Creating static, especially this type of wire. Useful. Phones make still work though," Koizumi's dad smiled so quickly it almost appeared to be a one second smile.

I pull out the radio wave device noticing the signal was indeed static, just like what Koizumi's dad said. On the way I see my tracker. It definitely wasn't working either. I pulled out my phone who after all wasn't affected. I dialed Imachio.

" Code name?" Imachio answered at the first ring.

" 812- It's me Otani," I could hear gunshots on the back.

" What is it Otani?" Imachio sounded as if he was shooting while I talked.

"We're going to knock down all the agents from pothole 52 forward. There's two already down-,"

" Got it. I'll send people to get them-,"

" Imachio...Where's-," I started

" I haven't seen her. Trust me I've been trying hard to keep my eyes open, but I haven't seen her. She'll be fine. I swear she'll survive," Imachio confirmed then the call ended.

Koizumi's dad looked back at me expectantly. I take a breath. Nobody has seen her, does this mean a good thing or a bad thing? We continue through the tunnels. Some people were already dead. Ugh. This is worse than being in a hunted mansion. It's real nightmares.

" Get down," Koizumi's dad suddenly warned me.

I drop to the ground as gunshots came above me. " This is room 7312B, it's full of booty traps-," he said as he started crawling, he lifted up a hidden door. He push the button. Red lasers spread out all in front of me.

" That's new," he said standing up.

No way in hell could we go through all those lasers. How will we get across? Koizumi's dad frowned. " How good can you shoot?" he turned towards me.

" Pretty good," I reply confused.

He nods. " Are you good in calculations?" he asked now.

Burn...I think back to my grade in math. D-...I glanced down. " No sorry,"

" Then this will be crazy. You have to shoot that green keypad over there. Then run- just run. Sprint before the lasers go back on. Once you get over there," Koizumi's dad explained. " You have to make sure you sprint faster than 10 seconds across."

My eyebrows twitched. Holy shit, he has to be joking. I move back, a run like that would be crazy. I can't do it-I think back to Koizumi. I needed to save her. I felt it...-

" I'll do it," I say my hands gripping the gun tighter.

Koizumi's dad again is glancing at me curiously. I take a breath mentally now. I raised my gun. I shoot- I don't think twice I begin to sprint faster than I've ever ran before. I see flashes of red light, but don't stop until I reach the switch and pulled it. By then I thought I was freaking dead. It took me a while to realize I wasn't dead , I was still here. My mouth open as I stared at part of my clothing, some of the laser had manage to burn through my clothing, but I survived. Heck, that is insane-I smiled out of hysteria.

Koizumi's dad came over. " Not bad," he replied, but his expression was still serious. " This will lead us to the middle of the fight. Are you sure you can handle it," he now asked. I nod.

" Before that... I just want to say...-though I was in a simulated coma, I could always hear what was going on- I'm glad my daughter has finally found someone like you," he didn't wait for my reaction he opens the door and that's when I saw something that one would only see in movies. Fighting, bombs, gunshots. Something pops in my head as I glance around. Video Games-it didn't feel right. Maybe that's exactly what Koizumi would say if she was here-

" Otani!" someone knocked me down.

It wasn't until now that I recognize that it was Nobu. Blood began soaking around her shirt. Nakao came from behind her. " Nobu-chan!" he sank on his knees, tossing his gun aside.

" I'm fine," Nobu breathed out sitting up. " You idiot! Just standing there! Jeez," she somehow managed the strength to yell at me. " Risa needs your help!" she stood up cumbersomely. " They're saying she's dead, some say they saw her already! I don't care if she's dead! Go find her Otani! She can't die! She's my best friend!" Nobu wiped her blurry eyes. " Just find her Otani! Promise me you'll find her!" Nobu yelled.

I felt like yelling back at her. Of course I'll find her! Who does she think I was?-but her expression only made me nod.

" I'll find her," I promised.

" Are you okay Nobu-chan?'' Nakao own eyes were starting to water.

" I told you I'm fine darling," Nobu reassured. Obviously she wasn't, but I couldn't stay here any longer I had to continue searching for Koizumi.

" Where's the boss's office?"

" 3rd Floor," Koizumi's dad pointed as we saw too many people covering the place. Well if Koizumi is up there I'm going-...

I check my ammunition and load my gun. I'm about to go in the bridge of this whole war. I see Jody taking down 5 guys down, as she slams another one in the side. Mighty close to her side defending her. Here we go- I start to shoot to clear the way. Koizumi's dad probably wasn't the one with guns, but he was good. No, he wasn't just as good. He was better. He knocked 3 down while amazing leading the way towards the office. Some agents descended from ropes and the sound of choppers came from outside.

" East 3 o'clock," Koizumi's dad warned.

3 o'clock? Oh! I shoot just as someone was about to shoot at me. At this rate, could we even make it to the top?

Beep, Beep, Beep

What was that?- -the floor collapse in seconds in front of us.

" Damn spies. This is the reason I wanted to be a full-time teacher," Mr. Kong grumbles coming from behind me. " Ah, Otani so you finally showed up. Took you long enough, do you always plan on being late?" Mr. Kong releases a stink bomb down.

" I'm trying to find Koizumi have you seen her?" I asked slightly irritated by his comment.

" No. I've been looking for her," Mr. Kong sighed now showing his concern." Gunshots were heard at the main office, no one has gone out though," he murmured scratching his chin. "Great. All the agents are returning and it's getting pretty wild. It always is when dealing with spies. Nothing is always as it seems," Mr. Kong eyes fix away from me. He cursed a moment later as a hundred of robotic gadgets came towards us, exploding as they made contact. I dozen landed on my shirt.

poof-poof-poof.

" I hate these things," Mr. Kong pulls out a whistle.

" What is that?"

" Never do your homework do you? I even explain what this was in class Otani, comedian or not you need to pay close attention to my class," he mumbled.

I glared. " Stop with the teacher jokes!''

" Just watch," he blew the whistle. " I brought them along."

" Brought?''

" Woof Woof"

" Dogs?" I stated at the robotic dogs marching in.

" We design them years ago, not bad huh?" the dogs instantly attacked members of SOJA. Wow being in beginner level or intermediate doesn't compare to the professional advance. They were truly spies. I moved back. I'm wasting time, I still need to get up there. Koizumi's dad was moving towards the room on the left. I followed closely after him.

" The main entrance is blocked-we'll have to go on the emergency entrance,"

" There's an emergency entrance?"

Koizumi's dad went to the wall, he placed a hand on the side.

" State Code Name," a computer lit up.

He pressed a series of numbers and the door swung open. What is this place? The room was all white.

" Come on," Koizumi's dad went in another room. Apparently they had the emergency way also watched. I pulled both my guns as we got across. We came to a halt. There was a wall. I touched it, instant a grid came out scanning me.

" Intruder...Intruder...Intruder!," It blared.

The floor from underneath me shifted. Koizumi's dad came forward, he pressed more number into the keypad until finally the door open. In an instant the door started closing again. Gunshots were heard closely behind us. The door shrinking. We had to get across.

" Go! Only you can fit through the door! The room is only 2 behind this one! Go!...save my daughter," Koizumi's dad turned his back to me.

I didn't have time to stand around bewildered, I slid down the door as the door collapse from behind me.

" There you are," a voice spook me.

Koizumi? The room was still very dark to see much. I saw a shadow of a tall girl. Koizumi! My heart beat. Is it her?

" Yes it's me. I was so worried about you," she saw a gun in her hand.

" What happened? Why are you dislo- Amazon what the hell are you doing?" I saw her grab a second gun. Koizumi truly never grabs two guns.

" Oh Nothing," she loaded her guns.

" Koizumi?" I try coming closer to her.

" Please. Can you come closer Atsushi?," she said.

I froze. Atsushi? I came closer hesitantly. She had sunglasses and her hair did seem like Koizumi.

" I'm so glad I'm taller than you," she grinned when I was close enough.

That does it.

I pulled out my gun and raise it at her. " You're not her," Koizumi would never say she was glad to be tall. Koizumi would've reacted to calling her Amazon.

" Aw, did you finally find that out?" the girl who clearly wasn't Koizumi raised both her guns at me. " Came to save your idiotic girlfriend? How sweet, to bad she's already dead," she edge closer.

" Where is she?" I questioned.

" I shot her. I killed her. You're precious orange head is long gone! This mission is a failure and you will die," she shot.

I dodge it and shot back.

" Whoa! Not bad shorty," she laughed dodging as well. She shot the gun out of my hand. " But I'm better. You know maybe I'll have compassion and kill you quickly," she trained her gun on me. A shadow emerged. He twisted the gun out of her grip.

" What the hell are you doing? Are you disobeying your orders?!" the girl yelled at the stranger.

" She's my sister, I won't let you hurt her in any way. My family is more important," the guy place something in her mouth.

A moment later she passes out. By now I realized who it was. Takato, Koizumi's younger brother. Two other people came by the door. He pulled two bombs from his bag and tossed them towards them. " My sister..have you seen her?" he asks me now.

I shook my head. God, Had no one seen her?

" That's not good...Have you seen a girl? Her name is Manabe, she has short black hair and she's around this height," he gestured.

Manabe... I remember seeing her before. " No" Why was he anxious to find her.

" Otani-kun can you find my sister...save her," another person who asked the same thing. " I will," I knew then at that same moment it seemed like there might be a respect between us now. He nods back.

" How about my dad?" he asked.

" Your dad is right outside," I pointed before I dash through the second room. An explosion vibrated beneath my feet. I finally burst into another wall. What is up with all these secret passages? I reached into my bag, pulling out my laser pen. I tried ignoring the sounds I heard outside. Maybe we just might end up destroying SOJA, but AOPS along with it. A cut through a hole big enough to accommodate my size. That's when I see the headquarter office cameras filling in everything that is going on the outside. I freeze. It so chaotic out there. I then turned my gaze somewhere else. Blood was on the floor. Then my eyes expand as I finally see her. I collapsed entirely on the floor. In one instant I felt my blood drained off me. No! I crouch next to her. Was she dead? I didn't see her body heaving- Koizumi, please no- I laid my head to her chest. There must be a pump, a sound, anything!

" Koizumi," I laid my head again, just merely I heard the sound of a heartbeat. She's alive.

**Code: R**

I thought when you died you didn't feel any pain. Well I do! My leg feels numb and it hurts all the same. I feel so numb. I heard voices, sounds, my crazy self. I can't even hear the sound of my heart beat. I am going more numb. The pain is washing away. I feel tired, so tired. A pump comes louder to my chest. Huh? I start hearing my heartbeats again.

" Koizumi?,"

Otani? I opened my eyes a moment later. They land on brown eyes. I smiled, my heartbeat really back to normal. Otani is alive!

" You're such an idiot Koizumi all this-idiot," Otani looks away, hiding his emotions.

" Hey is that the way you threat a girlfriend when she almost died?" I frowned, then see him smile.

" So this time it's really you," he sighed relieved.

" Duh, who else would it-," my words were stopped because he began to kiss me. Whoa! BONUS. Even as he pulled apart I couldn't contain my surprised look. He made a face now as he saw my expression.

" Can't you pull out a better expression?" his chagrin made his cheeks turn a shade of pink.

" Huh? Well gee, what brought this on?" I raised an eyebrow. Not that I'm complaining.

" ..you dope," Otani sighed covering his face.

I closed my eyes, not in the mood to reply to his comment. What happened...Oh..OH! I sit up abruptly remembering it all. It flashes all at once. I winced as I sat up. My leg is on freaking fire, it hurts really bad.

" Ow," I groaned removing some of the things that had fallen on me. My whole right thigh was full of blood.I bit my lip.

" Does it hurt that bad?" Otani expression went into concerned.

" Yes," I say, feeling tears crawl back in my eyes.

I held back from screaming as Otani hand presses right where the wound is.

" We have to get you out of here," Otani eyes turn to me.

I shook my head. " No, I have a mission to complete," I murmured.

" You're injured! Koizumi out there it's like...your video games! It's absolutely insane! Who cares about accomplishing it or not we managed to-,"

" No, there's something I need to do. For your uncle and...for Imachio," I remember the conversation I had with the boss. " For us," I can't let the boss continue this! I just can't! Maybe it's not my job to end this, but I must let everyone see whose fault it really is.

" What?'' Otani is giving me that look that I lost my mind once again.

" We have to find the boss," I say seriously.

" I know," Otani replied taking off his jacket and wrapping it around my right thigh. " You're right we have to get him."

I nod. ? I looked at my neck. Oh-oh the bomb! 5 minutes remaining.

" Otani!," I panicked. I have a bomb in my neck! A time bomb! Otani tried removing it, but it was clearly locked.

4:30 minutes remaining. I forgot all about my thing for a moment. I desperately tried breaking the locks on my neck. It wouldn't budge. Oh my God! 3 minutes.

!

" Otani do something!" I yelled.

" W-what do you want me to do! " Otani tried helping me again.

" Your laser pen!" I say recalling. Otani reached into his pockets. His hands shaking. 2:40. I tried to breath steady, but inside me I felt my whole body quivering. " Hold still," he replied. I nodded ,but I had to brace myself to stop shaking. I closed my eyes until finally '' click" I let out a huge breath.

" Disconnected. Self-destruct bomb delayed to 59 minutes and 34 second," the bomb's timer recalibrated. So I earned the bomb some more time. Otani and I exchanged glances. We both let out a breath of relief.

" So what do we do now," Otani passed a hand through his hair.

" I have no idea," I say truthfully as I stand up. Otani's jacket helping a little. I try to think,from outside I heard multiple things that I didn't dare see. I glanced at Otani. The funny thing about all of this is that right now I'm glad Otani is with me. Was it destiny that brought both of us together with everything against us from the beginning. Is it destiny that we are here now in the midst of two agencies at way. It's my mission. What will I do? My eyes expand suddenly. I know exactly what to do!

" I got it," I walked to the surveillance cameras.

" What?" Otani asks following me.

" I was always sent to blow places up. After I stole the money, well that's exactly what we're doing," I explained looking at the buttons on the computer.

USB cable where is it.?

" Steal money?" Otani shook his head.

'' Blowing this place up," I looked at one of the technology room. It was perfect, if only we could make it that far. I find the USB plug. VOILA! I remembered once in my play station 2 the USB cord can transfer data. " Do you have your tracker device?" I asked Otani.

" Yeah. It's not working on your necklace though. I tried looking for you before, but the signal was blocked,"

" It'll work," I connected the two USB cords, then glance at the surveillance cameras.

" How about your phone is it still working?" I asked.

" Yeah...?" Otani hands it to me.

I dial Chiharu's number. She picks up at the first ring. " H-Hello?"

" Chiharu, I need your help," I am really thankful that she was still okay.

" R-Risa! You're okay," I could almost picture her crying.

" Yeah I'm still okay. I need you help right now though, you've seen my necklace right? The tracker device I connected to the tracker, can you cross-reference the information to track everyone in the agency?"

" Uh. I think I can, yes, I have access to your necklace tracker that locates me to the tracker itself...AH! RISA! HOW DID YOU DO IT? I have complete access to track everyone in the system and the technology references in SOJA! RISA! Are you really okay?" Chiharu gasped over the phone.

" I'll connect you to the WI-COM,"

" What are you planning Risa?"

" I'm planning to pass this level," I hang up and activate my Wi-Com. Otani eyes open widely, he took a step away from me.

" Who are you? How did you even think of that? Koizumi-you're freaking me out," Otani looked at me in awe. I kind of like it.

" Video games. There's a game where you have to track others by grids. Basically like battleship. I was thinking of the game when I saw the surveillance cameras. I'm a total dofus okay," Honestly, it was the video game reference that made me think of the tracking everyone in the SOJA headquarters. I looked down at the bomb 54 minutes remaining. Maybe this could come in handy. I grabbed the bomb and placed it on my jacket.

" What's your idea then?" Otani says.

" My idea is to put bombs in as many locations as possible, destroy each section by blowing it up. We're going to blow up the agency, capture the boss, and find Manabe," there I said it, my plan.

" Wait, why do we have to find her?"

" Because, it's my boss weakness. Manabe-san is Imachio's daughter,"

**Code: T ( Takato)( Bonus)**

Everyone, everywhere act like a bunch of idiots. I never wanted to join this dumb agency. In fact I wouldn't have if I had a choice. Yet what else would I do? I always set myself far from everyone, even from my family. I never understood why everyone else acted like they did ; idiots. They do foolish things for no reason. As I glanced around I think this. Like my sister I still don't understand how her brain works, she's by no doubt the weirdest human being. It surprises me how someone as idiotic as my sister could get a boyfriend like...that guy...Otani. I didn't like him at first, but now I see it. It was him that helped my sister. He is the one who is probably more sane than the rest of us...and...he's in love with my sister?! My Sister?..I love her too. She may be cuckoo for cocoa puffs, but she's my sister. I can defend her..I'm no idiot, but I know Manabe makes everything seem different. I have to find Manabe. I don't understand how the world works either I just know now that I need to find Manabe because she's important not just to everyone...but to me...-

**Code: R**

" 50 minutes remaining,"

" We have 50 minutes to get as many people out, locate the bombs, and finally end this mission?" Otani repeated what I told him.

" 50 minutes until the bomb goes out. The boss said this bomb is pretty powerful," I gripped the gun. My memory going back to the boss. I wonder where he's at. Is he already gone? The door suddenly opens. Otani and I both raised our guns. A redhead burst in.

" Risa?! Oh thank God you're alive!" Merissa sighed setting her gun aside.

" You escaped," I see her still holding the backpack.

" Yes," she laughed for a moment, then set the backpack down. " I suggest you stay here if you want to stay alive. Out there it's crazy, no one can get out," she murmured sitting down.

" We're wasting time 48 minutes remaining," Otani pointed out.

" Holy shit is that a time bomb!" Merissa eyes expanded.

Okay, now is not the time to panic or run. If what Merissa said was true than the boss had to be hidden somewhere in the agency. He is probably looking for Manabe. I glanced at Merissa.

" Stay here! Guard the devices," I grab the backpack.

" I'll communicate through wi-com,"

" You're planning of going out there!?" Merissa looked taken aback.

" We are," Otani corrected for me.

" We'll set bombs at every location. Give orders to evacuate the building, we're blowing this sucker up," I tied Otani shirt tighter on my thigh. Merissa laughs again.

" Aye aye captain, I'll stay here..,good luck," she replied.

" You sure are having fun with this aren't you," Otani says right as we reach the door.

" We have no choice but to do this so might as well make the best of it," My heart is beating at the same quick pace. We're about to go out there. I gulped my hands sweaty on the gun.

" Guess so. This sucks," Otani eyes locked with mine.

The risk of death are still out there..." Maybe when this is over you can beat the million to one odds of getting into College Mr. Otani," I can't believe I'm joking around at a time like this ( insanity my friends can hit you when you least expect it). But Hey this is who I am ! I can't handle the seriousness for too long.

" Million to 1 odds? I have a better chance then that," he grumbled.

" Sure, you can achieved the impossible if you try right," I winked.

" You're insulting me," Otani glared.

" Am not- just speaking my mind…Mr. Otani Sensei,'' I snickered.

" Now you're just saying that to annoy me," Otani rolled his eyes then stretched out his hand. I curiously stare at it...-OH! then I understand. I smiled and take his hand.

" This is the perfect time to call me Risa," I say grinning.

" Never," Otani sighed." Let's do this then...together. One last time.." Otani hands tightens on mine. Warmth radiating off our hands.

" On the count of three we run," Otani said.

I nod. Somehow I realized were always running away from everything. It's always us two and even with everything we're the only thing that's keeping us together. We are who we are. This is our destiny. Nobody can control us, we can always be us. I loaded my gun. In a way I wish I could always run as long as Otani is with me. We can run forever...

" 1...2...3," We burst into a run, holding each others hands to the outside chaos.

**Code: O**

The moment we're out it's exactly like a pop and shoot thing. Half the 3rd floor is gone, while the bottom seems like a bloodshed. I shoot the first 3, my hands still holding on to Koizumi. I held on tightly, I didn't want to let go because I was afraid that if I did I could never hold her again. Koizumi let out a gasp when a woman came in front.

" Miz M?" she whispered.

" Double agent Koizumi-san! I work for SAOSD and Japan's Undercover Policemen," the lady smiles shortly before leaving to attend someone else.

" I never would've thought," Koizumi says glancing behind her.

" Come on," I pulled her along again. We burst into another run. A red laser gun pointed towards us. I pulled Koizumi behind a wall as the bullet blazed by.

" Correction this is much wilder than a video games," she huffed again the wall.

I can't believe she's still talking about video games. The technology room was to our left. We could make it- a gunshot resonated.

What the-

" Koizumi?" I asked.

She had knocked someone down with her gun.

" You really can shoot now," I realized that her knees really no longer buckled.

" Sometimes one has to learn," Koizumi sighed. We sprinted to the technology room. There was only one person there so we could handle the person easily. Koizumi opened her bag. She loaded it with bombs and weapons. I glanced around, spying the laser gun. I got it along with the other things that I could find. We located as many bombs as possible.

" 52 bombs should do it," Koizumi loaded her bag full of bombs.

" Here," she passed me another backpack.

" Is this for the money?" what would we want with the money I wondered.

" Not exactly. The money compartment is a safe. Pretty much bulletproof," Koizumi responded.

The plan was simply to place bombs around SOJA, get everyone out, and finally annihilate the SOJA Headquarters. Since Japan's Undercover Policemen are working with us. They will take care of SOJA's members.-

" There's about 300 rooms. We have 45..er..44 minutes," Koizumi's face turn paler." Activate the bombs and go..that's what we'll do."

" Maybe we'll find Manabe on the way," she sighed then zip the backpack to a close. She pressed her WI-COM " Chiharu shut down the technology room artillery," Koizumi spoke while activating the bomb. In her pocket she grabbed the detonator. I gripped her hand. One room down 209 left. The next two rooms weren't that bad. No one was in there. We toss all the papers we could find out the window. Then activated the bombs. We we're trying to do it as quickly as possible, but to me it seemed like we we're moving to slow.

" We'll need help," I realized when we reach room 6 and already wasted 8 minutes. " We need help- Mr. Kong! Jody and Mighty can help us. But we need more people-," I think then it comes to me. Of course we'll need more people. " Tell Merissa to give the orders to everyone placing a bomb on a room. Then lock each room or mark so we know which ones already with the bomb. Give the orders to each AOPS member, SAOSD, and Japan's Undercover Policemen, we could use all the help we could get."

Koizumi pressed her WI-COM meanwhile I connected the bomb to the wall and activate it.

" All right- I got it," she says then frowns. " Did you hear that?"

I didn't hear anything. " What?"

" Voices...never mind. We have 37 minutes left," Koizumi opened the door. I noticed people from AOPS separating to the rooms. So they did get the message. We'll finish this in no time, we might just make it.

" Otani down there! No one is going down there!" Koizumi pointed out. So we needed to go down, did she see down there? To go down there seems dangerous. I freeze- Down there...

" Come on," Koizumi urged.

Clearly she wasn't seeing what I was.

" Wait Koizumi," I ran to catch up with her.

" There's 30 rooms," Koizumi explained.

We fall to the ground as shooting towards us began again. We covered our ears as someone hot with a revolver. Cement smoke covered the area. I coughed out.

" Crawl?" I suggested as we went down. We didn't get very far before we found a stampede of agents battling it out in front of us. We can't go this way, we have to go another way. I looked around in the hall. I find what I was looking for, rope. I run to where it was tying it firmly to the bar. Koizumi is right behind me as we start climbing down. I tried to move fast, but my hands started burning.

Koizumi groans. " Damn leg," she cursed as she went down. A couple agents noticed us, they pulled their gun at us. Crap. I pulled out my own gun and start shooting back. The rope swayed. That's not good.

-rip-

The rope broke. We both fell down. My back hitting the floor. It vibrated painfully through my back. Ow! I sat up. I piece of wood slash through the skin in my left hand. I pull it out groaning. I start looking around for Koizumi. I find her smiling. " I landed on the sofa Hahaha! How lucky is that!," she replied getting up. We start running again. Her leg is slowing her down. I can tell it's really hurting her, she kept on biting her lips as we ran. We duck when a gunshot blared pass us. We both sank down behind the wall.

" We know you're there, come out come out," a guy called out.

Koizumi pulled out her knifes. I got my other gun ready just in case I had to use it.

Koizumi yelped as the bullet popped a hole on the wall right next to her. She crawled back.

Poof Poof Poof Poof Poof-continuously making holes on the wall. I move back. I can't see who it is- Koizumi glanced at her knife. She twisted the blade to see the reflection of who was shooting us. He was right behind us. I raised my gun, hoping that I get this right. I shot, the guy went down but not before tossing something over to us. It landed on my hand. A sphere bomb the size of a basketball. I tossed it. Koizumi caught it.

" Why the hell are you tossing it at me for," she tossed it back.

" Idiot don't toss it back at me," I toss it to her.

" You're the one tossing it at me," she tossed it back at me.

" Amazon just throw it!"

" You throw it," she tossed it.

" Where?"

" Anywhere!" she yelled.

" Beep"

" AH!" We both toss it now then duck as it exploded. I landed on top of Koizumi. I covered my ears, too late the ringing already started in my ear.

" Why would you toss it right next to us!"I yelled at her.

" You said anywhere! Besides you tossed it too," she protested coughing.

30 minutes remaining, I realized as I look at the timber bomb. Voices started echoing close. I didn't move.

'' Someone is coming," Koizumi whispered, her breath in my ear. I stayed down, al though it still slightly embarrassing the position we are in. Her breath came to my neck. I estimated maybe 2 people to our left. " Ow-," Koizumi complained as I realized my leg was pressing on her thigh.

" Sorry," I moved back.

The voices left the room. That was close. I stood up. The light switched off suddenly along with all the noises completely stop. We were emerged in darkness. Ugh..how I hated all this darkness cult stuff. I took a step back, then turn to Koizumi. I knew where she was because of the time bomb blinking red.

" What happened?" I start to ask Koizumi when shots echoed and neon lights turned on. What is this place? A figure step down out of no where, I felt something sharp hit the side of my cheek, then again on the other side. Ow! I stumbled back. A guy stood with brass knuckles on his fingers. Who did this guy think he was? Before I could react Koizumi pulled out a device and shot him with it.

" What is that?" I stared as the guy went down.

" It's new. It sends a stimulation through uh..crap Chiharu told me, but I already forgot. The point is it paralyzes your victim like a dart, by injecting some type serum," Koizumi mentioned with a brief, hardly visible smile.

" No way," I mumbled a little surprised that they had such as thing. I bend down towards the guy to see if he was still awake. A huge mistake the moment I bend down someone else grabbed Koizumi from behind.

" Otani!" she called by the time I turned around. Now covered in mostly darkness I couldn't tell who it was or where they went.

" Koizumi!" I called, starting to run through the hallway. " Koizumi- Koizumi?" crap I have to find her.

" Otani!" I heard her call from a distance. Huh? I twirled around. It was like being in a maze during the night. I began running again. The neon lights were confusing, I couldn't tell if I had been here before or not. A red light flash came in front of me. Oh-oh I bolt for cover as the bullet blazed back. Now I realize what this reminded me of..laser tag. Another explosion to my left caught my attention.

" Hello? Is any one there?" a voice chirps in my WI-COM.

" Yeah. Atsushi Otani," I answered trying to shoot back at whoever was shooting across at me, it felt like I shooting in the dark.

" It's Mimi," she clarified. I heard her struggling.

"Mimi..what is it?" I dodge another blast from a bullet.

" Everyone done with the second floor. The 3rd is almost done. I need your help..pleease, I'll bring you 10 dozen gallons of milk if we survive this, but right now I really need you in the roof,"

" Why?'' I questioned frowning.

" There's no other person who can..oof-,"

" Mimi? Mimi are you okay?"

" I'm..urgh..please hurry my stomach is -is bleeding...," Mimi huffed the WI-COM dead. Shit. Mimi was in trouble and I had to go help, but where was Koizumi. I had to find her first, but how. It's not the first time I had to do something reckless for her, but at least I can say she's never boring. I came out of my hiding and started calling loudly.

" KOIZUMI!" I called even with the danger that someone might hear me and know my location.

**Code: R**

A strong hand came over my mouth. I heard Otani calling from the distance. I wish I could answer but next thing I know I'm shoved to the wall, brusquely. A gun barrel forced on the back of my head. Now is not the time to panic, I tell myself though I'm sure my stomach just dropped. I had to react fast is all I thought as I heard the gun load. I twirled around and jerked my knee up, praying that whoever got me was actually a dude. When I saw the person stumble back, I knew two things; that he was definitely a dude and 2nd this was my opportunity. I gripped my knife and stab him right in his jacket to stick him to the wall. I knife wouldn't keep him still so I shot him with the new device so he could pass out. I breath out a sigh of relief. 25 minutes remaining. Oh my gourd! 25 minutes remaining. I begin to run. I wasn't sure where I was running. I had my gun ready in case anyone popped out. The neon lights confused me. I ran, seeing blurs of green, red, blue, and purple. I came into a halt. Where the hell was I? Footsteps echoed behind me. I twisted around. Nothing...Um. Okay. Water started spraying down. What the hell? The lights started playing a game the switch on and off and on and off. Huh..what's going on?

**Code: (N.A.I.V.E). K ( Kohori) *bonus**

Abe handled the two body guards. Wow, she was pretty good. She was really skilled and wow incredibly fast. She was amazing!

" That was really cool!" I complimented.

She glances away and sat on the chairs. " This controls SOJA technology right? So the buildings and special rooms," Abe sank down on the chair.

" Hey what's that?" I pointed to the section of buttons that label emergency A12

" Must be what controls the lights in that part and the water or fire alarms," Abe-san murmured.

Oh. I hope Koizumi-san is okay. I'm really worried about her…-I still deeply care for her.

" Are you thinking of Koizumi-san?" Abe murmurs.

I nod. " I'm really worried about her," I sheepishly smile.

" You deserve someone like her..Kohori," she hugged herself with her arms.

I don't even think it twice. " No. She has a boyfriend and though I care for Koizumi-san she loves him and I want what's best for her," I confessed wholeheartedly.

It stung, but felt nice to let her be happy and her happiness is my wish.

" Hmm...Kohori-Kun..I..um..-," Abe-san glanced down.

" You were pretty cool though Abe-san, handling the bodyguards like that. You're really awesome," I complemented again truthfully.

" You're also pretty cool...," Abe-san murmured glancing up.

" Me? Naw- I'm just a normal guy with incredibly bad luck on women," I grinned, hiding a blush.

" Kohori...," Suddenly Abe-san stood up slamming her hands down on a couple of buttons.

Huh?

" I like you! Would you go out with me?," her eyes in that instant were blurry.

Huh? The only thing I could think of saying was..

" Sure...,"

Abe-san looked surprised, then smiled. It was that instant that her lips slammed into mine. I was too shock to react, but somehow I believed I felt my overly broken heart be restored. -I guess I was unaware that I was pressing the emergency buttons.

Abe pulled back. " I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that so abruptly..," she pulled back.

I don't know why but I started laughing. I brought her closer to me again forgetting all about the buttons we both pressed and I kissed her like I've never kissed another girl before.

**Code: C ( Chiharu)**

" Something is happening in the lower level," I gasped seeing the lights going on and off.

" Abe-san and Kohori probably pressed the lights switch and activated the emergency water," Suzuki pointed at the screen.

I watched each surveillance camera.

220 rooms taken care of. More than enough. I gulped. Can everything really end up okay? 20 minutes...

" Aha! So I spy two little jerks what the heck you doing in here-," a macho man tried forcing the door to our van open. Suzuki-kun froze all over. I glanced back at the screens. I needed to fix this problem...

Eeek! " Suzuki-kun do something-," I stopped realizing he had turned to stone.

" Su-Su-Suzuki-kun!" My hands fly to my mouth.

What will I do now? I came towards the computers. Risa will have to go on without me..

" Come out!" the van started shaking.

" EEEK!" I'm going to die ( TnT)

**Code: O**

What's up with the lights? Flashes of black and white echoed the maze. As I run I caught a glimpse of a couple people running as well. It makes it look like we are running in slow motion. Setting aside the fact that that might actually look cool, I stopped when I heard a scream. It has to be Koizumi. I loaded both my guns.

" Koizumi!" I called again.

" Otani?" I begin running again.

A couple agents saw me, I shoot without once looking back.

" Koizumi!" I continue to call.

" Over here! Otani!"

" Amazon...where are you?" I muttered, you'd think I'll find her with her height. Yet I couldn't. Two agents blocked my way. I tilted my hands while I use the other to shoot left. Knocking one out by a head wound and the other by a shot. 2 more gunshots followed from the direction I was heading. It's weird to say, but thanks to the water I could tell people were chasing after me.

" Otani!" Koizumi called.

I bolted to the left-slam.

" Ow! Watch were your going shrimp!" Koizumi and I both had collapse in the ground after almost having a concussion.

I open my eyes ready for a remark when I see behind her. " Get down!" I shoot behind her.

She covers her ears as I go.

" Otani but look behind you too!" Koizumi pointed, raising her own gun towards them.

" Listen! You won't kill them. Koizumi shoot and let the bullet go where you want," I realized more agents started pilling in.

Koizumi nodded. " You're right. I won't kill no one. I won't kill no one," she repeated pulling out an extra gun. Whoa! The last time I saw Koizumi handling two guns it wasn't good. More agents pilled in.

" Ready! On the count of 3 we shoot!"

" Got it," she agreed, her back towards me.

" 1...2...3," I say then begin shooting with both guns as we hid under a compartment. Time is hard to tell when you're trying to survive multiple gunshots. Way too soon my bullets were gone. I bend down and reloaded taking the opportunity to look behind me at Koizumi. Even with Koizumi and I shooting 2 gunshots they kept on spilling out. Koizumi hid under one of the other compartments. I see the timer in her bomb flick to 20 minutes then 17 then 20 again.

" The water is effecting the timer"

" What?"

" I think the water is making the timer produce number just like that. We truly only have 17 minutes left," she sighed.

The bullets blazed behind us.

" Shit they're coming over here! We'll be cornered in no time," Is this it then. Finally this is exactly how we die. Even if we managed to stall them, the bomb is going to go off soon. We'll get blown to pieces. Mimi is out there bleeding and there's a hell of a number of people shooting at us right now that I truly think I'm about to die. My eyes locked with Koizumi.

" It's over," I give up dropping both my guns.

" Huh! You're not serious,"

" What else can we do. They're like 20 of them out there shooting us. We have 15 minutes before the bombs go off. It's over, why not give up now. This mission was impossible to being with. We aren't made for this. We can't survive this so there's no point," I lean on the wall.

" YOU MEATHEAD!" a full punch comes to my cheek, knocking me down.

" Oww! The hell was that for?" I yelled holding back a curse. Damn this girl can punch.

" Yes you will die if you keep thinking like that you wuss! Everyone is counting on us! People will die in vain if we don't accomplish this and if all your thinking is giving up than what was all we fought to gain for? No!So what if we die! At least we die trying instead of running around being a coward. You're a man aren't you? You got a dick so stand up and finish this by proving yourself," Koizumi yelled.

I gape.

" You got a pretty filthy mouth Koizumi," I smiled, wiping the blood from my chin.

" So what? The Otani I know won't give up just like that," she replied glaring at me.

I stand up, after grabbing my gun. " Who says I'm giving up. That was just a momentary thing," I load my gun.

Koizumi begins to smile, then for a moment something else crosses her mind. " But we won't accomplish anything if we remain here..,"

" Wait...don't tell me you're giving up after punching me, want me to punch you back?"

" No that's no what I meant! Otani I have to go on my own. You can buy me enough time to escape-,"

" No!" I protest immediately.

" We only have 14 minutes.I have to do something down here! I have to accomplish my mission Otani-,"

" Koizumi you can't-,"

" I'm going! Get out of here," she moves back.

The gunshots behind me didn't help me concentrate. No. She can't do this. She smiled.

" I'll be fine," she grips my shirt and lifts me up.

" H-Hey!," before I can protest she kisses me quickly before letting go.

" Save yourself," her eyes are blurry.

" Koizumi!" I call just as she turns to a run.

I react fast. I twist and block all the shots aim at her as she escapes. I had no choice. I had to earn her enough time to finish the mission. Her lips still lingered in my lips. I shot back, but the realization that less than 14 minutes were left before this whole agency blew up came to my head. I had let Koizumi go-

**Code: C**

" What?"

" Tanaka-san I'm sorry-," Suzuki finally woke up from his statue form.

The van was still rocking from side to side. It was freaking me out. This is out final stand.

" Suzuki-kun it's okay," I say gripping his hands. I send an emergency call .

" Everyone in SOJA EVACUATE! " I just finish the transition before I felt the van flip. Suzuki pulls me towards me. I clutch to him, tears in my eyes, as the everything rotates in circles.

**Code: O**

I'm running out of bullets! I frowned. I'm sure that by now Koizumi must be far gone. I reached into my pocket. Hell, right now anything could work. I found two bombs. Good. I toss the first one, then the second. I look to see how many I managed to knock down. Only a couple. I look at my ammunition I have 3 bullets left. I felt my heart accelerating. I have no idea what to do now. I mean 3 bullets are only good for so little. There goes my college dream, I closed my eyes, sweat gathering in my eyelids. Goodbye everything. Ugh I suddenly clutched to my side, someone had managed to shoot me. I crawled to the next compartment using it as a shield. Everything felt a little hazy. Now what? Do I waste 3 of my bullets for one last time before it ends. I again closed my eyes. A memory comes back to my head, seeing Koizumi looking at me when I made her mine- I bring my balled hands to my forehead. The tender moments I had with her where I swore I have never felt like that to another person. I opened my eyes.

" Maybe she still has a chance of surviving," I think when my eye catching something outside.

Is that helicopters? The glass shatters. I covered my face as all around me I heard firing on the outside.

" Otani is that you?" I glanced up.

" Come on we have to go, everyone is evacuating," It was Nobu, as always Nakao right beside her.

" You guys?" I noticed Nobu has her hand already in a cast.

" Where's Risa?" Achekins comes from behind.

" On her own..," I say never been more glad to see them.

" What you-," Nobu started, but I shook my head " She'll be fine. We have about 9 minutes to get all these guys out. Tell everyone to get all survivors out now! Call all agents,"I ordered.

" What about Risa," concerned flashed through Nobu face.

" Nobu-chan," Nakao grabbed her shoulder.

Yoshi had just removed a jumpsuit. An idea formed in my head.

" Mind if we borrow that-,"

Yoshi shakes his head.

I got into the jumpsuit. Mimi was in the roof. I had to rescue her in case she was still alive.

" I need to go to the roof Koizumi is finishing the mission," I explained quickly.

" I'll go with you guys here-," Imachio appeared, he handed me two disc.

"What are these for?"

"They're for climbing. The roof is narrow ,"

I started to climb up the building. The helicopters kept hauling people out. I hope Koizumi is fine. Once we reach the rooftop. I see Mimi unconscious on the floor.

" Mimi," I crawled next to her.

She was miraculous still breathing. I lifted her up.  
" We're winning. I never thought I'd see this day come," Imachio lit up a flare. A chopper came towards us.

" We have 5 minutes until the bombs go off," he mentioned as we get hauled up the helicopter.

5 minutes. I realized that everyone was already evacuating the building.

" Thank you," Imachio murmured as the helicopter descended down a mile away from SOJA.

" What for?'' I cough ( Someting already burning in SOJA was sending smoke up) Someone passed me an oxygen mask to breathe.

" For bringing SOJA down. If you hadn't been here-Koizumi-san never would've come to us. This would've never happened. I owe both of you for finally bringing her to me,"

" Who?" I removed the mask.

A crowd of people already there. Most of SOJA's agent are handcuffed and the rest shipped to hospitals. I girl stood next to Koizumi's brother. She turned and her smile brightened as she ran towards us. I move back as I see her fling her arms around Imachio.

" Daddy! I missed you so much!" Manabe-san grinned as Imachio hugged her back.

" Your daughter," I gasped, remembering what Koizumi said. Koizumi...I glanced back as the building was being consume by fire and then I saw the great agency SOCIETY OF JAPAN'S AGENTS sometimes known as the supreme agency explode into a enormous cannonball of fire...I froze all over. My blood going cold. The ground shaking and in my head all can hear is KABOOOOOOOOM!

...KOIZUMI!

...

**Code: C**

" Chiharu-san? Suzuki-kun are you all right?" a voice crept from the outside of the van. I couldn't feel my arm or my legs. Suzuki-kun was unconscious next to me his forehead covered in blood. The van door opened. Abe-san peaked in.

"We should've come sooner," Kohori-kun looked at us apologetically.

I let out a sigh. " I'm fine," I say in a whisper. The ground vibrated.

" Look! SOJA! It's seems like it blew up! The bombs have gone off," Kohori points.

Abe-san and Kohori kun glanced at each other. I wish I could see, but all I felt was fear. Had Risa-chan made it out alive? ...I could see the sky turn to ash and black smoke filled the clouds. I tear comes out of my eyes. Is it over?

**Song Switched : Shot in the Dark by Within Temptation **

**( LCY17: Lyrics that basically inspired me to write the last part)**

_"I've been left out alone like a damn criminal  
I've been praying for help cause I can't take it all  
I'm not done, It's not over.  
Now I'm fighting this war since the day of the fall  
And I'm desperately holding on to it all  
But I'm lost I'm so damn lost_

Oh I wish it was over,  
And I wish you were here  
Still I'm hoping that somehow

'Cause your soul is on fire. A shot in the dark,  
What did they aim for when they missed your heart?

I breathe underwater. It's all in my hands  
What can I do?  
Don't let it fall apart  
A shot in the dark"-Within Temptation

**Code:R ( 10 minutes before the bombs go off)**

What the hell am I doing? I keep repeating those words as I start placing more bombs on the building. I felt dizzy and a bit sick . So many people out here. I tie my hair tightly in a sideways ponytail. I fought the burning sensation that I was running out of time. I stumbled to the 34th entryway, placing my sunglasses down I activated night vision. What are you doing? What are you doing? My mind kept on repeating along with the tick of the timer that matched my heartbeat. I turned the corner and lean against the wall, trying to catch my breath before bursting into a run again. For me it was more of a limp with the wound in my leg. I stop right at the door to the 34th entryway. I opened my wider to do a eye-scan of my iris since after all that's how most doors in the agency are opened. If I'm correct the boss is hiding somewhere down here. It's close enough to the safe. The door opens and everything was pitch black, thanks to the sunglasses night vision everything was a greenish color. I moved slowly away from the door. The only light came from the doorway. I make my way towards what seems like the end of the hallway. I noticed a person to my left, their greenish silhouette made me able to detect where he was. I could tell he had a gun, but he couldn't see me. I had to knock him down so they could rescue him. I aimed my dart gun at him and shot. The next moment he slumped to the ground. I gripped his shoulders and carried him out. 8 minutes remaining. If it's possible for my heart to accelerate even faster than what I thought possible mine did. Like shit! I needed to concentrate! Ugh! I clutched my head between my hands. This is absolutely absurd.I go on a run again. 8 minutes before this whole place blows up. I stop on my tracks. The safe was maybe 13 feel away. I glanced at the floor below me. There was something wrong. I step on the first tile, instantly a buzz came to my leg.

" Dammit! Urgh-!," I stumbled back.

I knew it, it was booby trapped. I got on my feet again. There's only one way to see how many. I looked in my bag, there was a device for radio signals. I guess I'll have to sacrifice. I toss the device down. Instantly red lasers zwooped from the top to the bottom of and all across ahead of me. Not these lasers again, I slumped. Besides the gun, lasers had been my worse enemy since way back. I frowned. There were no bars this time to climb across. There was nothing below to go across. The only thing was a button with the keywords. 7 minutes remaining.

" Fu-," I bit my lip. I'm not flexible enough to summer sault my way through. I glanced behind me. I need to survive. I have to get across. I looked down at the walls. I frown. What to do now? I looked through my bag. There has to be something on lasers. I frown when I noticed a mirror. What's this supposed to be for? I tilted it around until I see the reflection of myself. Wait a minute, this could actually work. One by one I can redirect the laser beams.

" Thank you Chiharu!," I nudge my way towards the first laser beam. Tilting it a little to the left. The mirror shot the laser back. I move across then did the same for the next laser beam. Every time I redirected the last it would point back at the main source and blow the thing up. I tried not to think of how little time I had. Instead I tried to focus. By mistake I almost got burned on my left arm, then almost on my right shoulder. Finally I got across. 5 minutes remaining.

OH MY GOURD! I felt like time was speeding up too much. The air felt hotter and harder to breathe.

" I have to give you credit Koizumi-san," a voice spoke behind me. I whirled around and came face to face with my boss. Instantly I raise my gun at him. " Maybe I did underestimated you my darling," he sneered.

" Where's Manabe? It's over you know. Everything in SOJA is crashing down! Imachio will have his daughter again," I snapped.

He laughed. " What you think your little bomb experiment will work. Please you'll need more bombs than the one your holding," he pointed.

" That's exactly why I planted more bombs around the headquarters. You hear what's happening now! It's going to blow,"

The boss nodded, flickering a smile.  
" Is that so..then maybe it will end, but unfortunately for you. You will die," he clicked one of the buttons and I fell on a glass jar full of water. The ceiling closed above me.

Shit! Shit! I tried slamming my fist at the glass. My lungs felt like they were about to explode. I'm going to drown.

" You're a bit smart Koizumi, but your actions are still dumb. Did you seriously think you could defeat me? I'm a boss. I can still hide in the safe, you do realize the safe is made of material that can hold up even a nuclear bomb. So basically you still managed to fail your mission. The bomb can only be delayed once-it appears you have 3 minutes. Goodbye Koizumi-san. I rather enjoy your pathetic attempts," the boss smirked before opening the safe.

" NOOO!,"I gurgled. I slammed my fist tighter. I needed air. I couldn't breath! Calm down..calm down, I told myself. Think..- I pulled out my gun and shot at the glass. I now felt like my lungs were on fire.

crack...

The glass shatters. I come out taking huge gulp of air. My hands bleeding from the broken glass. The boss turned.

" Well then..." he mused.

I choke out. I had to distract him until the bomb goes off. I stand up and without thinking I aim to attack him. He blocked my fist.

" Nice try," he smiled.

I hope Manabe-san is far away. I glanced out, suddenly I realize why it felt so hot. It appeared that SOJA was on fire. I focus all my attention on the boss.

2 minutes.

I tried anything to bring him down, until he pulled out a knife. I stumble back as I felt a stab to my stomach. He didn't hesitate to hit me across the cheek. The force made me fall down as his foot pushes me to ground.

" Had enough Koizumi-san?" he kicks me.

I spit out blood from my mouth. " Bastard-,"I croaked, more blood spilling out of my mouth. " It doesn't matter anymore. SOJA will be destroyed! You will go to jail!" I snapped.

Another kick to the stomach. My eyelids felt heavy. I couldn't even open one of my eyes. Maybe it was from his hits. " It's too late to escaped," I whispered, seeing the safe door open. If I can just get acrossed. I pull a knife from my sleeve. I raised my knife up and stabbed him straight in the stomach. " Ugh-," he stumbled back. Here's my chance. I toss the bomb as far as I could then ran towards the safe, closing it behind me. As I turn I no longer see the boss all I see is smoke from all around and fire. Burning up everything.

10..beep.9..beep...8 beep

The door was heavier than I expected.

7...beep...6..beep..5..beep...4 beep...3 beep...

I used all my remaining force to close the door to the safe.

2...beep...1..beep..-I slam the door shut.  
BOOOOOM!

The impact shook around me. I collapse on the ground next to the stash of money. Blood coming from all over my body. I gripped the detonator while sprawled on the floor, finally pushing the button before my eyelids closed.

**Code: O**

Everyone stared even after the other bombs went off. I suddenly felt like everything was shaking. My stomach was even feeling queasy. The fire consumed everything on its path. I couldn't believe what I'm seeing. I don't even bother looking around and I know who isn't here with the crowd of people. Breathing seemed hard right now. I passed a hand through my hair. The noises all ringing. The firefighter came quickly. I didn't know what I should expect to see. There was ash everywhere and frankly the building that once stood there is nothing but ash now.

" Otani," the boss came from behind, apologetic.

" She's not dead," I have no idea why I said it, all signs pointed that she was, but somehow it felt that if Koizumi was truly gone I would've felt it somehow. Or maybe I just refused to believe she's dead.

" I know it's hard to-,"

" She's not," I repeat.

This time more people looked at me. I glanced down.. She's not dead. All around me I hear people whispering " we did it-," some cheering. Once all the smoke cleared I saw that shrimp Kohori along with Abe-san, Chiharu, and Suzuki passed by. The ambulance were all over the place, attending people from left to right. My attention suddenly turned to Koizumi's family. They were all serious, her mom crying. Nobu was settled next to Nakao both their expressions sad. I have no idea where Imachio went either. My boss is the only one next to me now. Everyone look like crap, but even so they were smiling.

A firefighter came towards us. " It appears we settled all the fire down-," Good, then here's my chance. I run towards the building. 1 mile and all.

" Otani where are you going?" the boss called.

" To look for Koizumi," I yelled back.

" Wait you can't go-Otani!" whatever the boss had said I ignored. I came in the building, maybe she gotten away. Deep enough to escape the bomb. Dead or Alive Koizumi I will find you.

**Code: R**

**( song switched: Until I the End by Breaking Benjamin)**

I can't really breathe well? Why? I think dizzily. Blood from my mouth causing a pile. I couldn't move either, it's as if I were frozen. Everything is spinning. ..and so cold. I was also starving, but guess that thought doesn't matter right now does it. Guess I have no regrets, well maybe a couple. The safe doors opens. I'm not even sure who opened it. I open my left eye briefly, everything was still spinning. A shadow loomed over me.

" Koizumi-san? It is you! God what happened to your face...Hang in there! I'll get you out," the voice said.

" O-okay," I croaked.

" You need to go to the hospital right away. Stay with me, you might not wake up again if you fall asleep. You might bleed to death first if I don't get you out of here," he said hauling me out.

" D-Did I accomplish my mission...Im-boss?" I say with a forced smile.

Why is everything rotating in circles.

" Yes, Koizumi-san. Thank you. Mission complete," and finally I see Imachio nod.

Imachio seemed happier than usual. Maybe it was because he had his daughter back. " Mission Accomplished Agent Risa Koizumi," he said it with authority.

If the strong pain throbbing in my body didn't hurt so I much I would've laughed.

" I'll get you to safety. Everything will be fine," he promised. I slightly wondered how he opened the locked safe, but then that thought vanished. All too soon something swung from behind. Imachio dropped me. Huh? I glanced to my left where Imachio fell.

" Now you did it! I will definitely kill you Koizumi-san!" my boss yelled.

What? This guy is still alive! He lifted a gun barrel to my chest.

" What you thought the safe was the only bomb/bullet proof room? I built two! One to secure the money and another for myself!. And now thanks to you everyone will think I'm dead too bad you won't live to tell it-," at the same moment Imachio slammed the boss away. I wanted to move, to help Imachio, but I couldn't. Everything hurt too much.

" Oh great. You," the boss wiped blood from his mouth.

" It's been too long," Imachio replied.

Both of them went on a fighting match.

" You took my daughter away from me...you deserve to die!," Imachio grumbled.

" It's called balancing a scale, an eye for an eye. I would've been a better father than you ever would've been!" the boss snapped back.

" That's not for you to decide. You ruined people's life and now you will die," Imachio knocked the side of him down.

The boss laid down, not getting up anymore. Imachio was just about to come over to me but the boss hauled me up and placed a gun to my head.

" Does she remind you of your daughter Imachio? Is that why you came to rescue her?" the boss gripped tightened on my neck.

" Let her go," Imachio warned.

I wished I'd stabbed the boss a little harder. In a flash, Imachio shot forward. A bullet resonated as I again dropped down. I let out a gasp. It had hit Imachio. The boss again aimed it at me.

" No!" Imachio got in front of me, shielding me.

Not again. I watched in horror as the gun aimed at him. 3 bullets Imachio took protecting me as he fell down to the floor.

" Imachio!" I called.

He collapsed on the ground. He looked at me.

" First I'll kill you! FINALLY," the bossed snapped.

One more shot and Imachio was sure to die. Tears sprawled in my eyes. No! No!No!No! No! 2 more bullet resonated now. I gasped seeing 2 red marks spreading across the chest of the boss. My boss collapsed on his knees. We all looked at who shot.

" The first one is for Imachio, the second for Koizumi, and-," another goes across the boss chest. " that one was for my uncle."

A 3rd blood stain appeared near the boss heart as he slumped down. His cold eyes staring back at me before closing. The boss was dead...-

**Code: O**

I have done it. I had avenged my uncle. In the process eliminating SOJA. I felt a huge burden being lifted off me. I had done it uncle- your murder has been avenged. I see the man who killed my uncle close his eyes.

" Otani..?"

I twisted around to look at Koizumi. My eyes expand. " Amazon you look more horrible than usual," I bend down.

Koizumi rolled her eyes merely. " Is that the way you greet your beautiful hardcore badass girlfriend?" she replied a bit hoarse.

" What? Where? I don't see her," I pretend to look around.

" Right here!"

" Otani," suddenly I turned to face Imachio, who just a moment ago I saw smiling while holding his daughter in a bear hug.

"Imachio," I say, someone I had always trusted.

" You're a good kid...I'm sorry about al the shit I made you do..," he coughed out.

" Look man, if it wasn't for you there's many things I wouldn't have been able to do," I scratched the back of my neck.

I wish I had gotten here sooner to have rescued Imachio. I hate seeing him this weak. I looked up to him. Aside from Umibozu he was my idol. Now...here is the man who has countless times rescued me from dying.

" Take care of Manabe-san please. Both of you..tell her..-"

" Don't talk like that man, you know you'll survive," I will not cry..no. I held back the tears that wanted to sprawl on my eyes. He can't die. It's not right it's-

" Tell her I loved her and I will always be with her. I'm glad I saw her one last time, that I got to hold her and see her beautiful smile, her pale skin, and sparkling eyes.. Tell her I'm sorry I won't see her graduate or get married or see my grandkids someday..-but I will always love her," tears started spreading down his face.

The first time I've seen him cry...

" You made your uncle proud kid, thank you. Otani," he whispered before I noticed his chest stopped heaving. I couldn't help it this time. I felt moisture in my eyes.

" Goodbye..Imachio...boss," I choked.

" O-Otani the ceiling is collapsing!" Koizumi warned.

I looked over at Koizumi. She wasn't looking too good. I really needed to take her out. Oh-oh. I move on top of Koizumi, covering her as the ceiling collapse on top of us. I felt huge stabs on my back. Something hit my upper shoulder and head. When everything had collapsed I move sideways, no longer on top of Koizumi. I felt exhausted, my eyelids heavy. Now I realized what had stabbed me. It was like a tube popping out of my lower side.

" Eergh," I groaned. Koizumi's hand wrapped on mine. Her eyes blurry with tears. Someone needed to come quick or they'll find us both dead. I gripped tightly to her hand.

" We did it," I whispered wiping the tears of Imachio death still on my eyes.

" Imachio died...and now...we're here both hurt Otani. What if this is it," she replied.

" We survived countless times before-we'll get through this...look I don't say this a lot but...I really..," I take a breath.

I was too tired. I felt my eyelids growing heavier.

" I really l...l...love you...K-K-Ko-Risa," with that being said. I passed out.

**Code: R**

My mouth opened. I couldn't believed my ears. I smiled widely. " I love you too Atsushi," I smiled, seeing him next to me. My hand tightens. I closed my eyes, now if I do die I will die happy. The last thing I see before everything turned pitch black is ashes and Otani face next to mine. Together side by side the great comedian love couple agents laid side by side. SOJA was nothing but ashes. Destroyed. Mission Accomplished.

**~~~~( sniff, sniff..) okay well it's only hitting me now, but Imachio death really got to me. Maybe because I made him up and I killed him. T-T, but really it wasn't until I was typing this that I started getting all teary-eyed about it. On other news. I'm super glad for the people who reviewed! Truthfully if it wasn't for you this chapter wouldn't be out until like January. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I will dedicate the last chapter to all who review so please! Stick with me for one last time as the next chapter comes out. It won't be as long as this one. In fact it'll be pretty short compared to how long I've written the chapters lately. Hopefully it will be out before December 14 ( HOBBIT COMES OUT! WHOO and Les Miserables! XD). Next chapter is the Epilogue so please review and take care this holiday season. It was never my intention to have this long of a story, sorry to keep you waiting one last time. Now...as I go get a Kleenex box,see you very soon ( perhaps sooner than you expect).**


	67. Epilogue: True love is dangerous

**OMG! Hello? Actually I made this chapter long too haha. It just felt weird writing them soo short. Anywho! Millions of thanks for your patience. I started this series when I was a freshmen in High School, now I'm a junior! ;0. 3 freaking years to finish this story! It's unbelievable! I got to say this story was very challenging, emotional, and so far my favorite story written. I LOVED writing this. Somehow I don't want to let it go, but at last everything has it's ending and I have to say goodbye. Through every hair pull, laugh, smooch, and even tears I shed for this story I thank you readers. My spelling in this is awful, but you were loyal. I'm going to correct all the mistakes, but as you can see there's a whole shitload of chapters. My intention was never to make it this long, but wow lots of things change.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN LOVELY COMPLEX, LOVECOM, or anything from AYA, that does not stop me from throroughly loving it. Enjoy!~~~**

**Song Played: Never gonna alone- Nickelback**

* * *

Chapter 31. Epilogue: True love is dangerous, but everlasting.

**Code: O**

" Oh dear, how long will he be out? He looks awfully tired,"

…..Mom?

" Don't worry Mrs. Otani, he's fine,"…Nobu…?

I opened my eyes, seeing my Mom smile.

" Oh you're awake! After so long," she ruffled my hair.

I grimace. Everything ached.

" The doctors said it might be a while before you're well in shape. Apparently you had some serious hits in the head," Nakao says right next to Nobu.

He puts his hands around Nobu.

" I told you this spy stuff was crazy, but you never listen to your mother do you, speaking of which…-she's very beautiful! I can't believe you kept her a secret from me!" My mom gave me a stern look.

" She?" I croaked when it all came back to me. I sat up abruptly. " Koizumi! Where is she?" I asked.

Did she make it out alive? What happened after we both passed out on the ground?

" She's right across the hall," Nobu murmured.

" Is she okay?'' I asked.

" She didn't make it," Mimi, who was sitting by the chair spoke out. She had crutches on her side, but apparently still dressed like a model.

" What!" I practically yelled, ready to bolt up.

" Kidding, jeez. She's okay...as okay as she'll ever be," Mimi slightly smiled.

My muscle slowly begin to relax. She was okay. Good. It takes me a while to run over the things that happened in my head.

" How long have I been here?" I questioned.

" A week," Nobu tells me.

A week, that long? " So…what happened?" I brazed myself for the worst. I'm not even sure if the mission was complete or not. It only seem like a dream now.

" Rest," My mom suggested. " Everything is done. All you have to do now is relax so you can get your strength back. Your sister and father are highly worried about you. I'll go tell her the good news," My mom patted my hand before turning to everyone else in the room " Let's give him some privacy."

" Wait! I want to know what happened!" I protested

Everyone ignored me. They decided to listen to my mom and head out the hospital room.

" Hey!" I yelled, but they all left. Some friends they are.

I'm not sure how long I waited until I could move before I remove the sheets and walked out my room. Mimi said Koizumi's room was just across the hall. I make my way to room 417. As soon as I open the door I saw her. She was definitely in worse conditions. There were multiple scratches and cuts all over her body. I sigh running a hand through the back of my neck.

" She's been unconscious since that day," a voice came from behind.

" Boss," I realized, turning around.

" Don't worry she's doing better. It won't be long before she's awake," my boss attempted to smile, but is eyes were dark. That's exactly when the memory of Imachio returned. I glanced down.

" Everything will be okay Otani," My boss replied.

But how can everything be okay? Imachio died, most of the AOPS agents are hurt,. What will we do now? The door opened and Koizumi's dad approached, followed by her younger brother, and mother. I froze in place. I'm still not sure if they approved of me. Even after what's happened.

" You're Otani-kun?" Koizumi's mother approached me.

" Um. Yes," I awkwardly stand there. God her whole family was here. She comes in front of me, her hand flies to her mouth for a moment. She's probably thinking how short I am compared to Koizumi. Probably complaining about how I'm together with her. The next moment her arms go around me.

" Thank you," she says now pulling apart, tears in her eyes.

Thank you?

" Oh. Just some word of advice, you should really watch out for my sister. Everyone she knows are idiots, she might turn you into one," her brother murmured.

I start to smile " She's crazy, " I admit. " But I need her."

The moment I say that I regret it. Not because of the words, but because Nobu, Nakao, Chiharu, and Suzuki were looking from the window with smirks and smiles on their faces. I turned away from the glass pane. Idiots.

" NOT MY SUMMON MONSTERS TOO!" Koizumi suddenly shouts before closing her eyes again. The room fell silent for a while. Takato shook his head, while Mr. and Mrs. Koizumi let out a heavy sigh. I smile. Koizumi will never stop being Koizumi that's for sure.

**Code: R**

The moment I awoke I realize I was drooling because my pillow was wet in a certain area next to my mouth. I stretch my arms and yawned. I was having one of the best dreams of my life. I had finally defeated the last monster. Rubbing my eyes, I focused on my surroundings.

" About time you woke up," A voice startles me.

" Otani?" I automatically recognized. Everything then comes rushing back to me. I let out a gasp. Did we truly destroy SOJA or was it part of a fantasy?

" D-Did it really happened?" I turned to Otani.

" You mean that whole crazy shit, yeah that happened," Otani sat on the side of the hospital bed.

" No way. It seems…impossible," I replied still not believing it.

No matter how clear the memories are in my head. " So what happened to SOJA? I mean what's left of it," I questioned.

Otani shrugs. " Japan's Undercover Policemen are the ones taking care of the agents. As for the building it was completely destroyed. The only thing that's left are ashes. With the load of money left on the safe AOPS is remodeling the building"

" What for?"

" They want to make a technology school there, The pass building well they are letting the city take care of it,"

I glanced at my hands. My skin a pinkish color in parts. Then this means there's no SOJA anymore. Gosh I still can't believe it happened though.

" We didn't do so bad then. Maybe we're not that horrible at being agents," I say in all honesty proud of myself.

Take that whoever thought a comedy duo like us two couldn't survive out there. We might not be orthodox, but we surely have a way of accomplishing things. Miracles apparently do happen out there.

" We? I was always a good agent," Otani argued.

I give him a look. " Yeah right. Admit it we're on the same level."

" Don't level me down to your level. Remember that before you met me you were a lost chaos,"

" I took down a bunch of stores, plus the bank! I even stole the KMS before you got it," I protested.

" You dropped it and broke it. Besides if it wasn't for me you would've died trying to get it back!" Otani pointed out.

" Uh! So I helped you survive too!" I frowned.

" Who's the one that rescued you from being kidnapped by the Yakuza,"

" Who's the one who managed to complete the whole destroy SOJA HQ mission? Plus at least I didn't get deceived by the huge rack woman like Hitomi," I responded evenly back.

" That was different," Otani replied

At that moment I remembered everything that has happened so far. Was it really not too long ago that we barely met. I'm never going to complain about being bored again. Finally I feel like things are going for the best.

1 week later.

It was the afternoon. A very quiet afternoon. I let out a sigh before tying my hair in a tight bun.

" The car's outside," Takato informs

I nodded. My whole family was going to Imachio's funeral service. I hold on a yawn. Yesterday I kept dreaming about Imachio's death, along with Otani's uncle. Both deaths I wished I hadn't seen. Still I had to do this. Every SAOSD, AOPS, and Japan's Undercover Policemen were going. I had a bulletproof jacket underneath. Apparently funerals could also get pretty dicey.

" All right, let's go," I reply following Takato out.

Once We arrived at the funeral I see Otani. I didn't approach him though, he needed the space. As the funeral continued it was difficult to pay attention to the words so I glanced around at everyone that were here. was here, Mighty and Jody charmingly next to each other, with hands intertwined gracefully. The old love couple was back. Behind them was my own close lovey dovey couple Nakao and Nobu. Nobu gave me a hard time when I woke up at the hospital, saying that if I ever do that to her again she will kill me. Chiharu and Suzuki were right next to them. Chiharu couldn't contain her tears, but at least Suzuki was now there to comfort her ( I noticed him holding back tears himself) that is if he can comfort himself too. Across from them was Abe-san and Kohori-Kun. I smile. I really wish I had seen when they got together, they just make such a cute couple. It brings tears to my eyes. On the other side was old lady Miz M, followed by Mighty's American friend Jack. I didn't think much could change in a week, but it did. Now some of the AOPS agents talk to me while the other at least hold some sort of respect to me. It feels nice that they don't automatically hate me. The wounds I got are barely healing. Although I have trouble walking from the shot. After a few more weeks I should be better. Some of the agents are still hospitalized, I guess I'm very lucky to be well enough now. My eyes suddenly catch Minabe-san. I felt so bad for her losing a parent only when she finally got him back. I remembered Imachio's last request. I will watch over her, because I was and maybe am just like her in many ways. Everyone started leaving the funeral. Manabe was the first one to leave a rose at Imachio's grave. I walked over.

" I am so sorry," I tell her.

Stupid, why can't I say something more helpful. Manabe turned to me her eyes watery.

" I- I still ask myself…why him?" she sobbed. I awkwardly stand there. " It could've been anyone else," she hiccupped.

" But he's not just anyone. He's way more. Someone that will sacrifice themselves for another is like a martyr. He's forever an honorable men-your father just because he's gone doesn't mean he's gone forever you know. Keep him alive," I'm blabbering.

" How?" She asks.

" In the heart where else, for a long time I thought my dad was dead. It was painful, but now that I think back. I always kept his memories in my head and whenever I cried I remembered him. That's exactly how you keep a person alive even after they are gone."

" I have very few memories of him," she replied brokenly.

" Every memory counts," I try to encourage.

Manabe hesitated, then smiled. " Thank you..ahm..-"

" Call me Risa," I introduced.

" Risa then…hey Takato-kun always said you had multiple anime games. I love anime!"

" I have a ton of games! I can lend you some of mine! There's one-,"

" What are you doing? Don't corrupt that poor child," Nobu sighed.

" It's okay. I'll see you later Risa-chan," Manabe smiled briefly before she bowed in front of my tombstone.

" I will miss you," she whispered.

" Poor girl," Nobu murmured.

I nod.

"Darling! Chiharu, Suzuki, and I are heading over to Ikebe want to come?''

I shake my head. " I got other plans tonight sorry,"

" With Otani?" she raised an eyebrow suggestively.

" That is not what I meant!" I start but Nobu just laughs.

" Call me later okay," she waves before leaving.

Everyone starts leaving. I wait because Otani is still here. I come from behind him. I'm curious on how Otani feels after actually avenging his uncle. I've wanted to ask, but just couldn't.

" What you told Manabe-san was really deep Koizumi," Otani says.

I slightly jumped. I didn't know he knew I was right behind him.

" You heard me?" I inquired.

" Everyone heard you. You're not exactly very quiet," Otani murmured.

" Like your so quiet," I argue crossing my hands.

Otani turns back now, smiling. " You're right though, maybe that's what I should've done with my uncle," he turned back to the tombstone.

I can't help it anymore. " Otani…are you glad that you avenged your uncle?"

Otani hesitates.

" In part…I avenged both my uncle and Imachio," he finally says.

" So now what?" a question I also desperately needed to know.

" What will we do now that we accomplish our mission? Where do we go from here?

" What do you mean?" Otani frowns.

" Your purpose was to avenge your uncle, that's why you joined right? I was obligated to join so now that all that is settled. What will we do?"

" I haven't thought of that…," he says taken my surprise.

" I hope I can help with that," a voice startles us.

The AOPS boss approached. Both Otani and I stared at him confused.

" Your both well known so I really hope you don't quit, now with AOPS gone we can focus on more important issues for the world. Since both of you are still young I thought maybe short missions would suit both of you. That is still considering your choices," he smiled at us.

" But I'm not an agent of AOPS," I respond.

" Yes you are. The moment you did the mission remember. You officially became a member of AOPS,"

Oh right! Jeez I completely forgot about that.

" In any case I hope to see you for years, Mr. Nakano tells me you two are quite a comedy duo,"

" WE ARE NOT!" in sync we protest.

I let out a sigh. Forget it. People can think whatever they want. The boss grins.

" So what will it be? Are you still in?" he asked us.

I exchanged glances with Otani. Our decision was made. I can handle a couple more years of this, until I figure out what I want to be, this is the best shot I got.

" Yes," I agree.

" Me too. Although I'll take a bit of a break, I need to Study for the entrance exams. I think I figured it out now. We have to move on and heat the things that pains us. No matter how much it hurts us inside The overall great part is having the people you love help you through this. Months ago I was terrified about my life that I didn't know what to do. No I see it different, death is something extremely painful to hear, but the way you live life is also important. I guess I can relax now, life can never be taken for granted, but those moments alive are the best. I bend down at the tomb. Closing my eyes I let a prayer out.

" Thank you Imachio and Otani's uncle,"

" So….what do you want to do now?'' Otani asked enthusiastically." We can do another mission if you want. Might be fun," he suggest.

I never thought that a moment like this would happen. We're free now to do whatever we want, without worrying about the world and man does it feel good! I think about it for a moment. I had something else in my mind. I slid my hands between his, gripping tightly. As I said before, I'm glad all this happened because it brought me to him.

" Naw, let's just hang out, we haven't really had a proper date,'' I say in complete serenity.

Otani smiles back at me. " You're right," he replied his hands gripping mine.

" I heard they' still selling tickets to the Umibozu concert," Otani tells me.

My eyes sparkle.

" Are you kidding! Let's go buy tickets! NOW" and right now holding hands, my future never seemed so promising.

Dead, Alive, whatever- together we can conquer anything. Hate leads to guilt, greed, and horrible stuff. But love is everlasting. Maybe that's the true meaning of forever.

( 5 years later)

**Code: O**

I let out a groan the moment my phone begins ringing. I answer it in a muffle voice.

" Hello?"

" Otani, we need you at the HQ,"

" Now?" I glance at the clock, barely 6:30 A.M. Ugh.

" No later than 7:30 it's important,"

" Right boss," I yawn, my eyes drowsy.

" See you here-"

I hang up and slam my head back to the pillow, with one eye open I see the bunny stuff animal, staring at me. I stay staring at it for a while. Koizumi had left it in my house ever since the last time she was here. AOPS assigned her an important mission in another country. I haven't talked, touched her, or even seen her since 5 months. Her mission was strictly dangerous to have phone calls or any connection to me. I would've gone with her, but it came in between the last months of study for the University. Now, I regret not going. 5 months really makes a guy wonder. I get up from my bed. I really did miss that Amazon. I'm not even sure when she'll come back…if she comes back. The doorbell rings. Huh? I step out, rambling through my clothing. When I open the door, my mom shoves a bag in my arms.

" Happy Birthday! Jeez I can't believe the son of mine! Never calling! Never visiting! It's like he forgot about his mother," my mom steps in, followed by my sister.

But I'm so surprised by it all I just say. " What're you guys doing here?"

" That's the way you greet your mother?" my Mom frowns.

" We came to visit, since you never have time Mom and I decided to come," My sister smiled carrying the cake.

" Gee, thanks," al though who is crazy enough to stop at someone house at 6:30 in the morning to drop a cake.

" So what's new? Obviously not your height," my sister teased.

I glare at her. Okay so I only grew a quarter of an inch since I was 18, big deal. I can still have a growth spurt.

" Where's Risa-chan? You haven't scared her off have you?" my Mom asked looking for her.

I stop glaring now.

" Um. She's on an international mission," I tell her.

" Really, when will she be back?"

I shrug, wish I knew. " Don't know,"

" Oh well…..you tell her whenever she comes that she needs to visit me, I love when she visits so don't hog her all to yourself," my mom inform.

My mom really loves Koizumi. I guess she makes a BIG impression.

I ended up arriving at 7:55 because my mom kept on stalling. So when I burst through the doors of AOPS HQ everyone was watching me. I noticed Yoshi, Achekins, and Shiozaki on the corner.

" Boss wants you at the office," Yoshi says when I approach them.

" I know," I reply then decide to ask him " Have you heard any news from-"

" None," Yoshi quickly replies. " Last I heard she was in Switzerland," Yoshi gave me a sympathetic look.

" It's all right man," I sigh.

My eyes go to Achekins. " How's everything?"

" Not bad. 3 more months before I'm due, can't believe it though," Achekin informs with a smile.

I can just imagine what Yoshi is going through. Although Achekins is pregnant, she wanted to help at the agency to always be close to Yoshi. She's not going on missions, but she's taking charge of the technology room.

" Good morning Otani," a slur woman voice came behind me.

It was Jody a.k.a third in command at SAOSD agency.

" Haven't seen you in a while, youre's still so adorable," she gripped my chin and placed a kiss at the side.

" Naughty, Naughty what did I say about keeping your hands away from children?" Mighty winks over at her, while she laughed.

" We came to gives the latest report from SAOSD," Mighty informs.

Ever since the annihilation of SOJA, SAOSD and Japan's Undercover Policemen merged with AOPS, become our most closest allies.

" Nakano says it's not the same not having his comedy due at school," Jody giggles at that.

" Mr. Kong needs to grow up already," I mumble.

" Something you can't do," Shiozaki murmur behind me.

I ignore the comment.

" Is it true that today is your last day here Otani-kun?" Mighty asks.

" Um. Yeah. I start teaching in a week from now and I don't think I can do what can do," I say suddenly sounding as if I was really going to miss all this.

" Aww. We'll stay in contact! Or we'll hardly ever see you," Jody smiles before getting her jacket ready.

" Where are you guys going?" I realize how geared up they were.

" Got classified mission over by the capital," Jody informs with a wink.

" Until later then…Otani-kun," Mighty also grins at me.

I still found him rather creepy, but I don't hate him as much as I used to. I make my way towards the office.

" Late," the boss said right as I enter.

" Sorry boss," I apologize.

The boss grins. " Late even to your last day at the agency. Ah Otani, I'm seriously going to remember you," he sighs nostalgically . AOPS became a part of me whether I liked it or not.

" I'll visit, maybe, but I really need to focus on my life," I sat down on the chair.

" It took you five years to figure that? You will always be remembered here Otani, maybe for years,"

" I wish they would remember me for my missions rather than my height," I mutter.

" Here," the Boss passed me a paper.

" What's this?" I ask, looking at the file.

" A couple things from your uncle and your last mission," the boss informs.

" But I already quit?"

" This is your last mission, it's a special mission. You see that hard drive is important. Retrieve it, and bring it back," the boss explains.

I frown. I haven't gotten a mission like this for ages.

" That's it?" it was way too easy.

" That's it," the boss grins.

Something seemed odd about it.

" All right. I accept the mission. Thank you, for all the stuff," I say standing up.

" No. Otani. Thanks to you I realized that this agency needed a couple of changes. Go finish your mission and report back here,"

I nod, not good with serious conversation. I start to leave.

" Otani I hope you enjoy my gift," he says.

Huh? When I start to leave I contemplate whether to start now or later. I walk back home.

" Happy Birthday!" out of no where Nobu came, followed by Nakao, Chiharu, and Nakao. They were waiting outside my house.

" Wait ! You guys,"

" What? Thought we forgot about your birthday, well actually darling was the one that reminded me," Nobu shrugs.

" I brought over some dumplings from the shop," Nakao offers.

Nobu and Nakao stayed away from the agency after SOJA went down. Nobu constantly visiting her grandma, while Nakao works at the goody shop. Suzuki and Chiharu are married, both high successful. They also quit AOPS after what happened in SOJA.

" I also brought some gifts, for you and Risa-chan," Chiharu offered.

I sigh. " Thanks guys, but Koizumi's still not back,"

" What! But it's been 5 months. How much more time does she need?" Nobu gasp.

" If she doesn't come back soon I'm going to go drag her out,"

" Come on Nobu-chan, obviously she's not gone on purpose," Nakao patted her back.

" Hope she's okay,'' Chiharu says.

" I'm sure she is," Suzuki replies. I hope she is.

3:30 P.M

I climb out from the truck. My gun tucked at my side. 2 men patrolled the outside. Easy knock down. As soon as I was done with them I hurried to the next set of guys in the inside. I sneak into the security room. Where was the device? I see it, 3 doors down, one left, then straight. I try remembering that before going out. I decided to keep the lights off to not attract attention. The device should be right behind here. I place a bomb on the door and wait for the blow before going in. The hard drive on the middle. I walk to retrieve it when a shot is heard. Huh? I bend down behind the wall, trying to locate where the shot came from. When arms swung behind me.

What the-

I attempt to turn, but by then two guys are pointed at me. I frown, now what.

" Hands up, shorty, I win,"

Wait a minute…the person removes her mask, releasing a set of orange strands.

" Koizumi,"

Koizumi grins. " What's with that face? Have you gotten smaller Otani?" she frowns.

At the moment I'm too surprise at seeing her, that I don't reply.

" Your back?"

" Yeah, I came back yesterday night, but I sort of fell asleep for 12 hours later! Not to mention how many hours it took to get here on the airplane," Koizumi put her guns down.

She's actually here. I run a hand through my hair. She's back.

" I'm starving!" she complains.

" Aren't you always…you say I shrunk Amazon, but in reality you grew," I reply, the feeling of her returnin fills the space abandon.

" No way? Really? HOW CAN I KEEP GROWING? It's UNLAWFUL!" she groans, sitting down against the wall.

" What are you doing here though?" I ask confuse.

" Oh. I heard this was your last mission, the boss send me here as what you call a birthday present, speaking of which. I didn't get you anything!" she shamefully looks down. " I didn't have much time to shop or make you anything. Er..I know I'm a terrible girlfriend!" Koizumi bit her lip.

" You are," I say, but I'm joking.

Now I get why my boss planed this.

"What is that suppose to mean? So I didn't get you a person, I promise to get you one later," she gripped my hand

I let out a sigh it had been too long.

" You dope, who cares about that," I reply

" But it's your retirement day before you become a teacher and it's your 23rd birthday," Koizumi frowns.

" Actually the retirement party isn't until tomorrow,"

5 month without seeing her.5 months. Koizumi plans on quitting the agency once she becomes a stylist. She still can't kill but she can at least fire and hold two guns. Over the course of the 5 yearrs we've done mutiple missions together as a team. Though the mission only got crazier, I still can't compare them to when I first began. My life changed when I met this amazon. Now though who knows if I'll ever tell her all this, I can't live without her.

" Oh, Takato and Manabe-san have a mission down in Paris. I wonder if anything will happen there," Koizumi murmurs with a half grin, half something else.

" Huh?"

" Nothing, just remembering the days when we were young," Koizumi's face shifted into a really ugly look.

I grimace.

" If that's the face you pull our remembering, then don't remember at all"

" This is how I happen to look like….-are we going home?"

I nod. The moment we arrive home the house seemed more alive. I can report my mission to my boss later, tonight I had other plans. Forever I don't care what I become. If I had never met Koizumi, everything would've sucked. Since the moment I met her, I should've known that I would never have let her go. The moment she whispered those dangerous words, it was too late. I had already been in love with her.

" You some something Otani., it really isn't fun without you there," Koizumi sighs sitting on the couch. A tuck at my heartstrings.

" Koizumi," I call her attention and the moment she turns I lean in to kiss her. After she got over the surprise, she kissed back. Her lips having a power over mine. I really missed her. If I learn anything in the agency is that even when everything seems against you, there's still a way love can conquer. As cheesy as that sounds. I will believe it as long as she's with me.

**Code: R **

He deepened the kiss. By now I knew where this was heading and I craved it such as much. 5 months I hadn't seen him! I often cried because I couldn't even hear him. I thought he had replaced me, that he found someone new. Yet just right now, as he pushes me down I can see it in his eyes. He has also missed me. I am Agent Risa Koizumi, not the worst agent, but not the best, agent of AOPS, 5,8 and ½ ( -_-). I live the most absurd life, but I survived. Thanks to this midget , my fiancé, soul mate, and friend. Together we are inseparable, apart we are missing one another. It takes a strong brave heart to survive over the years. As our bodies moved in a rhythm, our breathing in sync, and a fire a burning flower blossoming. I knew that we will always be together in an eternal snare of love.

**Code: K**

" And so the comedy duo lived happily ever after, the end," I finish saying the story to my class.

" Aww. That's not fair what about the action!," a boy protest.

" They retired," I say.

" So what do they do now? Is it based on real people?"

" Who knows," I reply.

Was I a match-maker or what?

" Really romantic and all, but completely unbelievable! It's impossible to say if Koizumi or Otani did all those stuff.

" That's for the reader to decide- Oh! I have to run! Class errand, There's no HW tonight: I informed stepping out of my classroom with a cap on. It's time for another mission.

* * *

**Ending Song: Bon Bon by Hey Say 7**

~~~~** Not the best ending. Ending this was just so damn hard. Anywho I'm willing to write a once-shot companion to this, but that's only if you as the readers want it. Either way uhm well..gee this is it. If you know me by now, you know that I already have another story piled up in my head for lovecom. Please check it out when it's out! It's going to be called Ever After. xD I'm glad you came with me until this moment. **

**Ah! It's so heartbreaking to say goodbye to a story I wrote for 3 years, covering 9 notebooks, and 67 chapters. I have never written something so long :0! Thank you! THANK YOU! THANK YOU ! **

**Credits**

_**Lovely Complex: Aya Nakahara**_

_**Naara-ni-tamara; For my best friend in fanfiction, helping motivate me, and my most loyal friend whom I'm dedicating Hereafter for.**_

_**Evelyn Salas: For encouraging me to not stop even if I got a bad review.**_

_**Maria ( Belen-star): for drawing a scence from Love They Enemy so good I wish I could show it here, but you know why I can't * blush***_

_**Priincezz: Who abandon me! but only because she had to focus on school! SHE was great support!**_

_**Lazy Author: SMEXY ^^ thank you**_

_**lovecommali04: xD for your enthusiasm.**_

_**imillzy: xD Thank you**_

**Alishaichiruki Shinigami : XD THANKS**

**Marisela: XD thank you so much**

_**Song Playlist**__**: **_

_**Paramore: Misery Business **_

_**Meant to live: Switchfoot**_

_**Quietdrive: Time after Time**_

_**Skillet: Whispers in the Dark, Last Night**_

_**Daughtry: It's not over  
A-teens: Can't help falling in love**_

_**One Republis: Secrets**_

_**3 doors down: So I need you.**_

_**Lost Prophets: Rooftops**_

_**Fall out Boy: Dance, Dance**_

_**Bullet for My Valentines:Hand of Blood**_

_**Yellowcard: Only one**_

_**Yui: Synchronicity**_

_**Boys Love Girls: Love Drunk**_

_**SNSD: Stars, Stars, Stars**_

_**Breaking Benjamin: Diary of Jane, Until the day I die**_

_**Florence and Machine: Heavy in your arms**_

_**Greenday: 21 Guns**_

_**Saliva: Always**_

_**Trapt: Headstrong, Sound Off**_

_**Ready Set: Love like woa**_

_**Maroon 5: Misery**_

_**Ryan Starr: Start a fire**_

_**T. : Not gonna get us**_

_**Mans Zelmerlow: Cara Mia**_

_**Halestorm: Love/Hate Heartbreak**_

_**Hinder: Better than me**_

_**Adele: Rolling in the Deep**_

_**Kesha: Blow**_

_**My Chemical Romance: Bulletproof Heart**_

_**Within Temptation: Shot in the Dark**_

_**Nickelback: Never gonna be alone**_

**Hey Say 7: Bon Bon **

**I LOVE YOU ALL! SEE YOU LATER!**


End file.
